Apartment 17B
by JuneLC
Summary: UA - "Michael referma la porte derrière elle avec l'étrange sentiment qu'il devrait, lui aussi, faire envoyer un panier garni à cet odieux propriétaire qui avait involontairement mené cette femme à lui..."
1. Chapter 1

**Appartement 17B**

**Auteur : **C'est moi !

**Date de création : **Fic débutée en Janvier 2009. Terminée en Mai 2009.

**Genre : **Amour, humour.

**Dénégation : **Seuls les personnages que j'ai créés m'appartiennent (vous reconnaîtrez vite ceux que je n'ai pas créés !). Je ne tire évidemment aucun profit financier de ces écrits.

**Notes :** Sachez que je mets toujours un point d'honneur à faire très attention à mon orthographe. Cela étant dit, malgré ma vigilance et de nombreuses relectures, si quelques fautes me font l'affront de vouloir persister, j'implore votre indulgence.

oOo

_- Je vous laisse quinze jours !_

Elle savait que ce délai ne serait pas négociable. Ce crétin venait de passer un quart d'heure à s'envoyer des fleurs en lui rabâchant quel homme avenant et gentil il était de ne pas la virer sur le champ bien qu'il en ait parfaitement le droit. Heureusement, il avait raccroché si vite qu'elle n'eut pas le temps et donc pas le besoin de se forcer à le remercier de son « obligeance ».

Après avoir refermé son portable, elle plongea son visage dans ses mains et poussa un grognement de fureur. Puis elle réalisa que quinze jours, c'était très court, et qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle perde son temps et son énergie en fulminations certes justifiées mais inutiles.

Elle enfila alors rapidement son manteau, attrapa son sac, sortit de l'appartement, descendit les deux étages en dévalant les marches quatre à quatre, tira sur la lourde porte cochère de l'immeuble pour l'ouvrir et se retrouva enfin dans la rue où le froid piquant de ce mois de janvier la saisit immédiatement.

Il était un peu plus de dix heures du matin et le quartier était déjà très animé. Elle remonta le col de son manteau, s'engouffra dans le flot incessant de passants et parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui la menèrent au petit café où elle avait ses habitudes.

Il y faisait chaud, il y régnait une ambiance conviviale, et rien que le fait de voir ce brave Joe derrière son comptoir l'apaisait toujours quels que soient ses problèmes du moment.

- _Je te sers ton café tout de suite ma belle_, lança le barman en la voyant entrer.

Et sans même qu'elle n'ait eu besoin de passer sa commande. Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main, à la fois pour approuver, le remercier et le saluer. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le petit présentoir à journaux et s'empara d'un exemplaire du canard local.

- _Tu connais pas la dernière ? _demanda-t-elle à Joe en s'approchant du comptoir.

- _Non, dis-moi._

_- Tu sais que ma propriétaire est décédée il y a trois semaines ?_

Joe, occupé à remplir une tasse de café brûlant, hocha la tête.

- _Et bien c'est son fils qui a hérité de l'appartement, et comme il veut pas avoir à entretenir une location, il va le vendre, et il vient de me dire qu'il me laisse quinze jours pour débarrasser le plancher. _

_- Quinze jours ! _répéta Joe avec indignation. _Mais il a pas le droit, c'est trop court !_

_- Si. Il a le droit. Il aurait même le droit de me mettre à la porte dans la seconde. Ma proprio était adorable, elle me laissait l'appart' pour un loyer dérisoire, mais elle n'a pas été fichue de faire rédiger un contrat correct, _expliqua-t-elle. _Donc il n'est pas valable et je dois m'estimer heureuse d'avoir quinze jours pour me retourner et ne pas me retrouver à la rue._

_- C'est moche, _concéda Joe en déposant sa tasse de café devant elle.

Elle haussa les épaules, fataliste, remercia Joe pour le café, prit sa tasse et l'emporta avec elle jusqu'à une petite table au fond de la salle. Une fois installée, elle ouvrit sans tarder son journal à la page des petites annonces.

Alors qu'elle les épluchait tranquillement depuis quelques minutes en sirotant son café, elle fut interrompue par la petite blonde qui déboula soudainement dans l'établissement, commanda un thé en passant d'un pas rapide devant le bar et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _lui demanda-t-elle en se tordant le cou pour essayer de lire ce que contenaient les pages du journal ouvert sur la table.

_- Bonjour Lizzie ! Oui, je vais bien, merci, et toi ?_

Lizzie la fixa un instant puis leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

- _Oui, bon, excuse-moi. Bonjour à toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _

_- Je me cherche un nouveau toit. Il faut que j'aie quitté mon appart' au plus tard dans quinze jours._

_- Pourquoi ?_

Elle lui expliqua les raisons de cette expulsion sans ménagement.

- _Oh dommage_, se navra Lizzie. _C'était un plan en or ton truc. Tu le louais pour une bouchée de pain !_

_- Je sais, mais c'est comme ça._

_- Tu peux venir habiter chez moi si tu veux…_ _Juste en attendant que tu trouves quelque chose._

_- T'es gentille mais c'est minuscule chez toi. Y a à peine assez de place pour toi._

_- Mouais, _reconnut Lizzie dans une petite moue tandis que Joe lui apportait son thé fumant.

- _Et, y a un truc pas mal là ! Écoute ça : Jeune homme sérieux cherche colocataire pour partager bel appartement, centre ville Chicago…_

_- Tu veux prendre une colocation ? _l'interrompit Lizzie avec étonnement.

- _Si je veux un truc correct, c'est la meilleure option. J'ai pas les moyens de me prendre un appart' toute seule et je veux pas d'une chambre de bonne miteuse située dans une rue malfamée où je risquerais de me faire violer à chaque fois que je rentrerais du boulot en pleine nuit._

_- D'accord mais tu pourrais aussi tomber sur un coloc' psychopathe, ce serait pas beaucoup mieux, _lui fit remarquer Lizzie.

_- On verra bien. S'il a une tête de fou j'accepterais pas la colocation, et puis c'est tout._

Elle sortit son portable de son sac à main et composa le numéro indiqué sur l'annonce.

- _Tu perds pas de temps toi ! _rigola Lizzie.

- _Je n'ai que quinze jours. Si j'ai rien trouvé d'ici là je serais obligée d'aller chez mon père et ça, c'est hors de question._

Après trois sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha et elle fut subjuguée par la voix grave et suave qu'elle perçut à l'autre bout du fil. À tel point que l'homme dut répéter son « allô » une deuxième fois pour qu'elle reprenne enfin ses esprits et se mette à parler.

- _Euh… oui… bonjour… je vous appelle suite à l'annonce que vous avez passée, disant que vous recherchiez un colocataire. C'est pas précisé homme ou femme alors…_

_- Non, en effet, ça n'a pas d'importance, j'ai pas de préférence, _lui indiqua l'homme. _Vous seriez intéressée ?_

_- Possible._

_- Vous voulez qu'on fixe un rendez-vous pour qu'on se rencontre et que vous puissiez visiter l'appartement ?_

_- Euh… oui, je veux bien. _

_- Dites-moi quand ça vous arrange ?_

_- Je sais pas trop mais je suis assez pressée… Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'on se voit aujourd'hui ?_

_- Vous pouvez passer ce soir à partir de 18 heures, si vous voulez. _

_- Oui, ça m'irait._

_- L'adresse de l'immeuble est indiquée dans l'annonce mais je vous précise que c'est l'appartement 17B, au dix-septième étage donc._

_- Dix-septième ! Y a un ascenseur au moins ?_

_- Oui, _rigola l'homme, _et il tombe presque jamais en panne. Je peux prendre votre nom ? _demanda-t-il ensuite plus sérieusement.

_- Oui… mon nom… bien sûr… euh… Parker. Sara Parker._

_- Très bien. C'est noté. À ce soir alors._

_- Oui, à ce soir. Au revoir._

Tandis qu'elle rangeait son portable dans son sac, Sara remarqua que son amie la fixait en secouant la tête d'un air consterné.

- _Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça ? _se désola Lizzie.

- _Tu le sais très bien, _rétorqua Sara pour avorter la discussion.

Hors de question en effet d'aborder encore une fois un sujet cent fois débattu.

oOo

Il était 18 heures passées de 10 minutes lorsque Sara arriva à l'adresse indiquée dans l'annonce. Debout devant la porte de l'immeuble, elle prit le temps d'observer les alentours ; c'était de toute évidence un quartier plutôt chic. Elle leva ensuite la tête et dut faire quelques pas en arrière pour prendre l'entière mesure de l'immense façade en pierres blanches du bâtiment qui s'étirait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres vers le ciel.

À la faveur d'une personne qui sortait de l'immeuble, elle put se glisser à l'intérieur avant que les portes ne se referment. Elle apprécia le décor sobre mais classe du hall pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

Dans la cabine qui l'emmenait vers le dix-septième et dernier étage, Sara se demanda comment la moitié du loyer d'un des appartements de ce bâtiment pouvait réellement être au prix précisé dans l'annonce. À la vue du standing de l'immeuble, ce prix lui semblait en effet indécemment dérisoire. Elle repensa alors aux propos de Lizzie et imagina qu'un tarif si attractif pouvait être la ruse d'un horrible psychopathe pour attirer ses victimes à son domi… Ting ! Le tintement musical qui accompagnait l'ouverture des portes de l'ascenseur tira Sara de ses pensées.

Elle sortit de la cabine, jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et lut l'inscription 17A sur la porte ; elle tourna la tête sur sa droite et trouva cette fois l'inscription 17B. Elle avait un peu plus de 3 mètres à parcourir pour aller sonner. Elle en avait moins d'un à faire pour remonter dans l'ascenseur et fuir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'elle ne se retrouve prise au piège.

Pesant le pour et le contre de chacune des deux options, Sara en vint à se rappeler la voix qu'elle avait entendue au téléphone. Et elle ne put concevoir que Dieu ait doté un dangereux pervers d'une telle merveille. Elle choisit de parcourir les 3 mètres, prit une profonde inspiration et toqua.

Après quelques secondes, elle perçut des bruits de pas en approche derrière la porte qui finit par s'ouvrir, dévoilant un grand brun aux cheveux très courts, aux yeux très bleus et au sourire très ravageur.

_- Vous devez être Sara, c'est ça ?_

Bon sang ! Sa voix était encore plus envoûtante quand elle ne passait pas par un combiné de téléphone. Et à l'entendre prononcer son prénom, Sara fut parcourue d'un léger frisson. Pas un frisson de froid, malgré les températures négatives qui sévissaient depuis plusieurs jours. Pas un frisson de trouille, cet homme ayant l'air de tout sauf d'un psychopathe. Non, c'était un frisson de plaisir grisant.

Perdue dans sa contemplation, elle se reprit cependant rapidement afin qu'il n'ait pas une fois encore à se répéter pour arriver à la faire parler.

- _Euh oui… oui, oui, c'est ça, je suis Sara. Quelqu'un sortait en bas au moment où j'arrivais, alors je suis entrée sans sonner à l'interphone, je suis désolée._

_- Y a pas de quoi. C'est pas comme si je voulais pas de votre visite._

Il fit un pas sur le côté pour s'écarter du passage et l'invita à entrer.

- _Moi c'est Michael, _se présenta-t-il en tendant une main vers Sara.

Elle lui donna la sienne en retour et ils purent échanger une rapide poignée de mains. Le contact fut bref mais Sara eut le temps d'apprécier la chaleur et la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle fit ensuite quelques pas pour poursuivre sa route à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle commença à prendre connaissance de lieux tout en desserrant son écharpe et en déboutonnant le haut de son manteau.

Le séjour était spacieux. Il englobait un salon, un coin salle à manger et une cuisine américaine. La nuit était en train de tomber à l'heure qu'il était mais à la vue des deux grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur une petite terrasse, Sara devina la luminosité qu'il pouvait régner ici lorsqu'il faisait jour. La décoration était sobre mais sans faute de goût, et le désordre n'avait de toute évidence pas sa place ici.

Michael la regardait - la contemplait serait plus juste - pendant qu'elle faisait plusieurs tours sur elle-même. Puis il la vit s'approcher des fenêtres et s'avança pour l'y rejoindre.

- _Les appartements sont légèrement plus petits à cet étage mais en contrepartie on a une terrasse très appréciable l'été_, indiqua-t-il.

- _C'est exposé plein sud ? _interrogea Sara.

_- Sud-Ouest._

Sara hocha la tête.

- _La vue est magnifique en tout cas, _s'émerveilla-t-elle en découvrant le panorama qu'une telle hauteur offrait de la ville illuminée.

Michael partit ensuite en direction d'un petit couloir et Sara ne tarda pas à le suivre.

- _Ici c'est mon bureau_, indiqua-t-il.

Il ouvrit la porte pour lui faire découvrir la pièce.

- _Vous êtes architecte ? _demanda Sara en voyant une table à dessin.

- _Ingénieur_, répondit Michael.

- _Oh ! _souffla-t-elle avec admiration.

- _Ici c'est ma chambre, _poursuivit-il en posant une main sur la porte concernée,_ en face c'est la deuxième chambre_, _et au fond c'est la salle de bain_, termina-t-il en désignant du doigt la porte dressée au bout du couloir.

Sara s'approcha de ce qui était la porte de la deuxième chambre et n'eut qu'à la pousser pour découvrir une grande pièce vide. Elle entra, alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et apprécia la distance qui la séparait de la façade de l'immeuble voisin, distance tout à fait respectable pour un centre ville. Elle fit ensuite quelques pas jusqu'aux deux portes accordéon encastrées dans le mur et les ouvrit pour qu'elles lui révélèrent une grande penderie.

- _C'est dingue ! J'ai l'impression que cette chambre est plus grande que mon futur ex-appart' tout entier ! _s'exclama-t-elle en revenant dans le couloir._ Est-ce que je peux voir la salle de bain ? _demanda-t-elle.

_- Oui, bien sûr, allez-y._

Sara alla jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans la petite pièce puis revint au salon où Michael l'attendait.

- _Il est vraiment très chouette cet appartement, _s'enthousiasma-t-elle._ Le seul problème… c'est que je crois que vous avez dû oublier de mettre un zéro quand vous avez noté le prix du loyer. Parce que c'est pas possible que ce tarif-là soit la moitié du loyer total !_

Michael rigola.

_- En effet. C'est pas la moitié. Ce n'est que le quart._

Sara resta interdite.

_- J'ai pas vraiment de problèmes d'argent, _expliqua Michael. _Je pourrais me le payer tout seul cet appart' si je voulais mais si je prends un colocataire c'est pour deux raisons : premièrement parce que j'ai pas envie que la quasi-totalité de mon salaire passe dans le loyer, ce qui m'empêcherait d'avoir des loisirs à côté, et deuxièmement parce que ça me déprime un peu d'être seul ici, dans tout cet espace. _

_- Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec vous, avant ?_

_- Je vivais avec mon amie depuis plusieurs années mais elle est partie le mois dernier._

_- Oh, je suis désolée, _se navra Sara.

Michael arqua un sourcil perplexe.

- _Pour votre rupture, _s'expliqua-t-elle.

- _Non, on a pas rompu, _rigola Michael._ Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on était pas ensemble ! C'est une amie, pas une petite amie. Et elle est partie parce qu'elle a décroché un job à Washington !_

_- Ah, d'accord ! Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?_

_- Oui._

_- Vous fumez ?_

_- Euh… non._

_- Tant mieux, _approuva Sara. _Parce que je supporte ni l'odeur, ni la fumée de cigarette et ça aurait pu être un vrai problème si je devais venir habiter ici. Et vous, vous avez des questions à me poser ? _

_- Euh oui… enfin… j'en avais pas trop préparées, _bafouilla Michael, _mais euh… je sais pas… vous êtes célibataire ?_

Sara écarquilla les yeux et Michael regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé cette question sans doute mal interprétée.

- _Non, enfin ce que je veux savoir, _se reprit-il précipitamment,_ c'est si je dois m'attendre à voir un éventuel petit ami passer du temps ici ?_

_- Non, _répondit Sara.

Elle pinçait ses lèvres pour ne pas laisser transparaître son amusement face à l'embarras dans lequel Michael s'était plongé tout seul et dont il avait essayé de se dépatouiller plus ou moins habilement.

_- D'accord. Euh… est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faites comme métier ?_

_- Je suis médecin résident au Northwestern Memorial. J'ai fini mon internat l'année dernière._

_- Vous travaillez dans quel service ?_

_- Je bosse principalement aux urgences._

_- Ah, c'est bien, ça doit être intéressant._

_- C'est surtout très stressant mais j'aime bien : déterminer rapidement l'origine du problème, trouver un moyen de le résoudre encore plus vite ! C'est très stimulant. Par contre, au niveau des horaires… enfin je veux dire c'est pas fixe. Je pourrais être amenée à rentrer très tard, partir très tôt, suivant les gardes…_

_- C'est pas un problème, _assura Michael. _J'ai un sommeil de plomb. Et sinon… vous m'aviez dit ce matin au téléphone que vous étiez pressée de trouver un nouveau logement, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi si c'est pas indiscret ?_

Sara esquissa un sourire en coin en le regardant avec suspicion.

_- Si vous croyez qu'on me fout à la porte pour loyers impayés, vous n'y êtes pas du tout !_

Elle entreprit donc de lui expliquer les raisons de son départ précipité.

- _Ah oui ! Quinze jours ça laisse en effet peu de temps pour se retourner ! _confirma Michael une fois qu'elle eut fini son récit.

- _Oui, c'est très court. Bien sûr je pourrais retourner habiter chez mon père en attendant, si je trouve rien d'ici là je serais pas à la rue, mais… honnêtement… si je pouvais éviter d'avoir à le faire…_

_- Vous vous entendez pas avec votre père ?_

_- Si, on s'entend bien… mais pas quand on est dans la même pièce. Le truc c'est qu'il a des idées très arrêtées, j'ai également des idées très arrêtées, mais manque de chance, ce sont pas les mêmes ! _déclara-t-elle avec fatalisme.

- _Il y a aussi beaucoup de personnes avec lesquelles je m'entends seulement quand elles ne sont pas en face de moi, _lui confia Michael dans sourire_. Et bien écoutez, si je peux vous éviter le désagrément d'une cohabitation avec votre père, ce sera avec plaisir._

_- Vous voulez dire que… vous acceptez que j'habite ici ? _en déduit Sara avec étonnement.

- _Je vois aucune raison de refuser !_

_- Mais… vous n'avez pas d'autres personnes à voir ? D'autres candidatures à étudier ?_

_- Non, _lui assura-t-il catégoriquement.

Il attrapa rapidement le petit carnet qui était ouvert sur la table à côté de lui et le referma d'un coup, afin qu'il ne se retrouve pas trahi par les rendez-vous prévus avec deux autres personnes qui y étaient notés mais qu'il s'empresserait d'annuler.

- _Bon_, reprit Sara qui avait du mal à contenir un sourire ravi. _Alors euh… comment ça se passe ? On doit signer un contrat de colocation ?_

_- Oui. Je vais prévenir mon propriétaire que j'ai trouvé une nouvelle colocataire et il va nous faire un bail de colocation. Il est notaire de profession, alors il fait ça lui-même, ça simplifie les démarches. Vous me rappelez juste votre nom_, demanda Michael en attrapant un stylo et de quoi noter, _Parker c'est ça ?_

_- Euh… non._

Michael la regarda avec perplexité.

- _En fait je vous ai donné ce nom-là pour que vous ne soyez pas influencé dans votre décision, que ce soit dans un sens ou dans un autre, _expliqua Sara. _Mon vrai nom c'est Tancredi._

_- Comme le gouverneur ?_

_- Oui… je suis sa fille…, _dut-elle avouer. _C'est éliminatoire comme détail ? _redouta-t-elle avec une petite grimace.

- _Non, je vois pourquoi ça le serait. C'est vous qui allez vivre ici, pas lui._

Sara afficha un sourire soulagé.

- _Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est pas très sain de débuter sur un mensonge mais je sais aussi d'expérience que mon nom peut m'ouvrir des portes autant qu'il peut m'en fermer ! C'est pour ça qu'il m'arrive souvent d'avoir recours à ce petit subterfuge face aux gens qui me connaissent pas._

_- Je comprends. Mais votre prénom, c'est bien…_

_- C'est bien Sara, oui, _le coupa-t-elle.

- _Tant mieux_, approuva Michael. _Parce que je trouve qu'il vous va très bien._

Sara sentit le rose lui monter aux joues et baissa les yeux.

- _Pardon, je voulais pas vous embarrasser, _s'excusa Michael.

- _Et bien c'est raté, _annonça-t-elle dans un petit rire en relevant la tête.

Michael se rendit ensuite auprès du petit meuble dans l'entrée, ouvrit un tiroir, s'empara d'une petite clef et revint vers Sara en la lui tendant.

- _Considérez que vous êtes ici chez vous ! _déclara-t-il. _Enfin… si on doit vivre ensemble, il serait peut-être plus facile de se tutoyer, non ?_

_- Oui, _approuva Sara en hochant la tête.

- _Alors… tu es ici chez toi_, recommença-t-il en représentant la clef à Sara qui s'en empara sans manquer d'apprécier au passage la petite intimité qui venait de se créer grâce au tutoiement. _Tu emménages quand tu veux._

_- D'accord. Merci. Il me faudra juste le temps de faire mes cartons, de me débarrasser des meubles que je pourrais pas amener ici, donc ce sera sûrement en fin de semaine._

Michael opina puis il écrivit quelque chose sur une page de son bloc note avant de la déchirer pour la donner à Sara.

- _C'est le numéro, pour le digicode de la porte de l'immeuble. Y aura pas toujours quelqu'un pour sortir au moment où tu arriveras, _expliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- _Oui_, rigola Sara en saisissant le papier qu'elle rangea dans son sac avec la clef. _Bon_, _et bien je crois que je vais y aller maintenant, je prends ma garde dans moins d'une heure._

Michael la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte qu'il lui ouvrit. Avant de sortir, Sara se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois l'appartement. Elle poussa un soupir ravi.

- _Y a une heure encore je maudissais mon proprio, _déclara-t-elle, _mais maintenant je crois que je vais lui faire livrer un panier de muffins pour le remercier de m'avoir conduite jusqu'à toi… enfin, jusqu'à cet endroit je veux dire, _se reprit-elle.

- _Bon courage pour ta garde, _lui souhaita Michael.

- _Merci. Bonne soirée_.

Sara sortit de l'appartement et Michael referma la porte derrière elle, avec l'étrange sentiment qu'il devrait, lui aussi, faire envoyer un panier garni à cet odieux propriétaire qui avait involontairement mené cette femme à lui.


	2. Chapter 2

_- C'est moi, tu m'ouvres ?_

Il y eut un petit déclic et la porte de l'immeuble se déverrouilla. Lizzie entra et sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur malgré elle lorsqu'elle découvrit les lieux. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur, pressa le bouton numéro 17 et se laissa porter au dernier étage du bâtiment.

En sortant de l'ascenseur, elle croisa deux types, aussi immenses que baraqués, qui la saluèrent. Ils étaient de toute évidence les déménageurs auxquels Sara avait fait appel mais Lizzie n'en menait pas large par autant. Elle leur rendit leur salutation dans un timide sourire puis se dirigea rapidement vers l'appartement dont la porte était restée ouverte. Elle toqua tout de même et appela Sara en même temps qu'elle pénétrait dans l'appartement en essayant de se frayer un chemin parmi tous les cartons posés un peu partout dans l'entrée.

Elle était plantée debout au milieu du salon, occupée à prendre connaissance des lieux d'un regard ébahi, quand Sara surgit du couloir.

- _Alors ? _demanda cette dernière. _Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?_

Lizzie se retourna vers elle, bouche grande ouverte et yeux écarquillés.

- _T'as vraiment une chance insolente toi ! _s'exclama Lizzie, sidérée._ Comment tu fais pour toujours arriver à dénicher la perle rare ! Il est dément cet appart'. Et tu le payes vraiment le tarif qui était indiqué ?_

_- Ouais ! _confirma Sara presque avec insolence.

- _Il est pas là ton coloc' ?_

_- Non, il travaille._

_- Tu me montres ta chambre ?_

_- C'est par là._

Sara fit signe à Lizzie de la suivre.

- _Bon sang ! Elle est grande ! Tu vas être une vraie reine là-dedans ! _prédit Lizzie en découvrant la pièce qui ne contenait pour l'instant qu'un lit et quelques meubles.

- _J'ai pas fini de tout mettre en place, _précisa Sara,_ mais oui, ça devrait être chouette !_

_- Et sa chambre à lui, tu l'as vue ? _demanda Lizzie avec un petit sourire.

- _Non ! Et j'ai pas à la voir, ça me regarde pas._

_- Mais tu pourrais juste jeter un coup d'œil pendant qu'il est pas là. On en apprend beaucoup sur les mecs en voyant l'état de leur chambre._

_- Non ! C'est très malsain. Je verrais sa chambre s'il décide de me la montrer. Lizzie, où tu vas ? _interrogea Sara en voyant son amie sortir de la pièce.

- _Moi je vais me passer de son autorisation !_

_- Lizzie je te l'interdis ! C'est privé, t'as pas le droit !_

Mais Lizzie avait déjà disparu dans le couloir et Sara plongea son visage dans ses mains avec dépit lorsqu'elle l'entendit ouvrir une porte. Après quelques secondes, elle réapparut.

- _Viens voir ! _murmura-t-elle à Sara, le regard empli de malice.

- _Non !_

_- Mais si ! Viens voir ! Ça va tuer personne, et il le saura pas._

_- C'est une question de principe. J'irai pas… non Lizzie, arrête ! _ordonna Sara.

Lizzie l'avait attrapée par la main pour la traîner de force vers la chambre de Michael. Sara résista autant qu'elle le put mais sa bourrique d'amie avait une force de cheval, sûrement héritée des nombreuses années de judo qu'elle avait derrière elle. Alors qu'elle se sentait partir dans le couloir, Sara décida de fermer les yeux. Et elle garda paupières closes quand Lizzie la plaça de force dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre de Michael.

_- Regarde !_

_- Non !_

Redoutant de découvrir un élément embarrassant qui changerait à jamais sa façon de voir son colocataire, Sara s'obstinait à conserver ses yeux fermés.

- _Sara ! Regarde ! _insista Lizzie.

Mais devant l'obstination coriace de son amie, elle dut une nouvelle fois employer la manière forte. Elle saisit sournoisement la peau fine à l'arrière du bras de Sara pour la lui pincer. Sara poussa un cri de douleur et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Et le mal était fait. Cependant Sara resta interdite face à la banalité de ce qu'elle voyait.

- _Mais… elle n'a rien d'extraordinaire cette chambre, _réalisa-t-elle en même temps qu'elle frottait d'une main l'arrière endolori de son bras.

- _Mais c'est ça qui est bien, _expliqua Lizzie. _C'est une chambre normale de mec normal. Pas de figurines de héros de BD, pas de poster en taille réelle de Pamela Anderson, pas de déco façon « chambre de maison close à la sauce sadomaso », c'est même pas le bordel, et ça sent pas mauvais. J'en ai vues des piaules de mecs et je peux t'assurer qu'une chambre comme celle-là c'est rare ! Tout ça pour te dire que tu peux être tranquille, ton coloc' est clean !_

_- Merci Lizzie, _ironisa Sara. _Grâce à toi j'ai porté atteinte à la vie privée de mon colocataire juste pour découvrir un truc que je soupçonnais déjà fortement !_

Elle secoua la tête avec désolation puis s'en retourna à son emménagement. Elle entreprit de déplacer les cartons de l'entrée vers sa chambre tandis que Lizzie partait au salon pour s'asseoir sur le grand canapé en velours beige dont elle testa le moelleux à la manière d'une acheteuse potentielle.

- _Je t'en voudrais pas si tu décides de me donner un coup de main, tu sais ! _lui lança Sara.

Lizzie releva la tête dans sa direction, prête à parler, mais la vue de l'homme qui venait d'arriver à la porte de l'appartement l'en empêcha. La voyant ainsi muette, Sara se retourna et découvrit Michael qui tentait d'entrer en enjambant les cartons éparpillées sur le sol.

_- Désolée, j'ai pas encore fini de tout ranger, _s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt.

- _C'est pas grave. C'est de ma faute, je suis rentré un peu plus tôt que prévu aujourd'hui. Mais prends ton temps pour t'installer._

Michael aperçut Lizzie qui le fixait, visiblement subjuguée, depuis le canapé. Le contact visuel étant établi entre son colocataire et son amie, Sara en profita pour faire les présentations.

- _Lizzie, voici Michael. Michael, voici mon amie Lizzie._

_- Elizabeth Parker, _se présenta-t-elle plus complètement en se levant pour tendre son bras vers Michael.

- _Elizabeth Parker, _répéta-t-il en échangeant une poignée de mains avec elle. _Et sinon, votre vrai nom, c'est quoi ?_

Lizzie rigola et jeta un coup d'œil vers Sara.

_- Non, Parker c'est mon vrai nom à moi ! Sara me le pique souvent mais elle a dû vous expliquer pourquoi elle fait ça._

_- Oui, _confirma Michael.

Il repartit dans l'entrée pour se défaire de son manteau et Lizzie en profita pour s'approcher de Sara.

-_ Je confirme, t'as vraiment déniché la perle rare, _lui glissa-t-elle dans un murmure entre ses dents, et sans quitter Michael des yeux. _Ce qu'il est canon !_

Puis il revint au salon et Lizzie fit un petit pas pour s'écarter de Sara.

- _Vous êtes médecin aussi ? _tenta Michael.

- _Oui. On travaille ensemble avec Sara._

_- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?_

_- Bien trop longtemps, _souffla douloureusement Sara.

Michael sourit et Lizzie roula des yeux.

- _On s'est rencontrées à la fac de médecine, _expliqua-t-elle._ On partageait la même chambre. Et je peux vous dire que Sara est très facile à vivre. C'est la meilleure des colocataires qu'on puisse rêver. Si vous êtes gentil, elle vous fera sûrement ses fameuses madeleines connues dans le monde entier ! Non, bon, elles sont peut-être pas connues dans le monde entier mais elles le mériteraient. Moi je tuerais pour une de ses madeleines ! _

_- J'adore les madeleines ! _s'exclama Michael en regardant Sara avec un grand sourire.

- _Ben j'espère que tu les aimes à tous les repas parce que ce sont les seules choses que j'arrive à faire en cuisine, _indiqua-t-elle avant de s'emparer d'un des cartons posés au sol pour partir avec dans sa chambre.

- _Non, elle se débrouille bien en cuisine_, murmura Lizzie pour rétablir la vérité. _Mais c'est un peu le problème de Sara : elle se dévalorise tout le temps. Elle est tout le temps désolée pour tout aussi, je sais pas si vous avez remarqué. Y a que dans son boulot qu'elle est très sûre d'elle, mais à côté de ça… Je crois que c'est à cause de son père…_

_- Lizzie ! _l'interrompit Sara lorsqu'elle revint au salon. _T'es à pieds il me semble, alors tu devrais peut-être rentrer avant que la nuit ne commence à tomber, _lui suggéra-t-elle.

Son réel souci restant que la conversation qu'elle avait perçue ne se poursuive pas.

- _Ouais, t'as raison, je vais y aller, _déclara Lizzie qui n'allait pas insister, sachant que la relation entre Sara et son père était un sujet sensible. _Ravie de vous avoir rencontré, _lança-t-elle à Michael. _Et n'ayez pas peur, je suis pas aussi envahissante que j'en ai l'air._

_- Vous serez toujours la bienvenue ici, _lui assura-t-il.

- _Merci, _apprécia Lizzie. _Tu te souviens que je pars chez mes parents pour le week-end, _poursuivit-elle à l'attention de Sara qui hocha la tête,_ alors on se voit lundi. Salut._

_- Salut. Bonne soirée._

Après le départ de Lizzie, Sara se retourna vers Michael.

- _Elle est un peu spéciale mais c'est la personne la plus profondément et sincèrement gentille que je connaisse, _indiqua-t-elle.

- _Je veux bien te croire… Bon, _reprit ensuite Michael, _est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide à défaire tes cartons ?_

_- Euh… si tu veux, oui. Regarde parmi ceux-là, il doit y en avoir un avec quelques ustensiles que tu peux peut-être ranger dans la cuisine._

Michael attrapa un des cartons et alla le poser sur la table. Il l'ouvrit mais s'immobilisa aussitôt en découvrant ce qu'il contenait.

- _Ah… non… c'est pas des ustensiles de cuisine ça, _souffla-t-il en sortant du carton, et du bout des doigts, une petite culotte en dentelle rouge.

Sara pouffa de rire puis s'approcha, lui retira le vêtement des mains et s'empara du carton.

- _Je suis désolé, c'est assez gênant, _s'hébéta Michael.

- _Non. C'est si t'étais tombé sur le carton qui contient tous mes sex-toys que ça aurait été vraiment embarrassant !_

Michael écarquilla les yeux.

- _Je plaisante ! J'en ai même pas ! _rigola-t-elle avant de repartir dans sa chambre avec son carton de lingerie dans les bras.

Michael mit quelques secondes à se remettre de ses émotions. Il tenta ensuite, avec prudence, d'ouvrir un autre carton. Cette fois il y trouva des objets ayant parfaitement leur place dans une cuisine. Il posa donc le carton sur le plan de travail à côté de l'évier et commença à le vider en essayant de trouver un emplacement rationnel pour chacun des objets.

oOo

_- La pizza est arrivée ! _annonça Michaelpour prévenir Sara qui s'affairait toujours dans sa chambre.

Elle arriva rapidement au salon, s'agenouilla près de la table basse du salon où était posée la pizza et ferma les yeux avec délectation quand l'appétissante odeur de la préparation vint lui chatouiller les narines.

Il était un peu plus de neuf heures du soir et elle avait enfin terminé de défaire tous ses cartons. Sa chambre était encore quelque peu en désordre mais elle était maintenant officiellement installée.

- _Je meurs de faim, _déclara-t-elle en s'installant en tailleur à même le tapis de sol.

- _En règle générale je prends mes repas à table, _indiqua Michael qui revenait de la cuisine avec une bouteille de champagne à la main,_ mais quand je commande une pizza ou du chinois j'aime bien manger au salon, c'est une habitude qu'on avait avec mon ancienne colocataire. _

_- Ça me va tout à fait ! _

_- Alors, _reprit-il ensuite en brandissant sa bouteille avec un grand sourire, _on le fête cet emménagement ?_

Sara hocha la tête avec enthousiasme et Michael s'agenouilla à son tour sur le tapis, ouvrit la bouteille de champagne et remplit deux flûtes. Il en tendit une à Sara et garda la deuxième pour lui.

- _J'aurais bien envie de trinquer à Ray Jones, _lança Sara en levant son verre, _le gentil monsieur qui m'a tout aussi gentiment chasser de chez moi._

_- D'accord, _rigola Michael. _À Ray Jones !_

Ils firent tinter leur verre l'un contre l'autre avant d'avaler une gorgée du liquide joliment doré et finement pétillant.

- _J'espère sincèrement que nos caractères vont s'accorder, _reprit Michael en même temps qu'il reposait son verre sur la table. _Mais si c'était pas le cas, saches que je te mettrais pas à la porte avant d'être sûr que tu aies trouvé autre chose._

_- Super ! Mais si tu pouvais mettre ça noir sur blanc sur un contrat signé et homologué par une demi-douzaine de notaires, je serais encore plus tranquille ! _déclara Sara en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié.

Chacun s'empara ensuite d'une part de pizza pour commencer à manger.

- _On peut peut-être essayer de faire plus ample connaissance ? _proposa Michael entre deux bouchées de pizza.

_- T'as mis ton nez dans mes petites culottes, tu sais déjà tout de moi !_

Michael éclata de rire.

_- C'est vrai que d'habitude, c'est la dernière chose que je découvre chez une fille ! _s'amusa-t-il. _Oublions cet incident. On a qu'à se poser des questions à tour de rôle et quand y en a une à laquelle on ne veut pas répondre, on boit une gorgée de champagne, d'accord ?_

_- Oui, _accepta Sara. _À ton tour._

Michael resta interdit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Sara avait déjà commencé le jeu et qu'elle avait en effet répondu à sa première question. Il esquissa un sourire, appréciant sa vivacité d'esprit, puis il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait maintenant lui demander. Il la joua classique :

- _Hum… commençons par le commencement : ta date de naissance ?_

_- 16 avril 76. La tienne ?_

_- 8 septembre 74. Euh… t'as toujours vécu à Chicago ?_

_- Ouais, j'y suis née, j'y ai grandi, passé toute ma scolarité, maintenant j'y travaille, dans le genre fille du pays on peut pas faire mieux. T'as des frères et sœurs ?_

_- J'ai un frère aîné… enfin « aîné » faut le dire vite, _marmonna Michael. _Il s'appelle Lincoln. T'es fille unique toi, non ?_

Sara esquissa un sourire.

_- C'est ça d'avoir un papa de notoriété publique, tu sais déjà plein de choses sur moi en fin de compte !_

_- Non, c'est juste qu'il me semble me souvenir avoir entendu ou lu je sais plus où que le gouverneur n'avait qu'une fille._

_- Oui, _confirma Sara avant de chercher une nouvelle question. _Hum… tes parents font quoi comme métier ?_

_- Et bien… en fait j'ai pas connu mon père, il est parti avant ma naissance. Et ma mère est décédée d'un cancer quand j'avais neuf ans._

Sara resta silencieuse, la mine dépitée.

- _J'aurais préféré que tu boives une gorgée de champagne, je me sens très gênée là._

_- Faut pas. Autant que je te le dise dès maintenant. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça, _déclara Michael avec fatalisme. _Toi aussi tu… enfin parfois, les journalistes mentionnent également que le gouverneur est veuf quand ils parlent de ton père…_

_- Oui. Comme toi, j'étais très jeune quand j'ai perdu ma mère. Et mon père, lui, il n'est pas parti mais… il n'a jamais vraiment été là non plus…_

Michael pouvait se douter qu'un homme politique ayant les ambitions de Frank Tancredi n'avait pas dû être un père très présent. Il regarda Sara, elle le regardait en retour, et tous deux restèrent à se fixer quelques instants en silence. Il n'était pas très réjouissant mais de toute évidence, un point commun important les unissait : ils avaient grandi seuls.

- _Tu fais des allergies ? _demanda soudainement Sara pour reprendre le cours du jeu.

- _Euh… non, pas à ma connaissance. Ou alors si_, se souvint subitement Michael._ Si, en fait j'en ai une, je suis allergique à ma voisine du dessous._

Sara pouffa de rire.

- _Je te jure que ça me file de l'urticaire à chaque fois que je la croise ! C'est pas des blagues ! _lui assura Michael._ C'est une ancienne institutrice, très austère, le regard sévère, et toujours tirée à quatre épingles. Elle est à la retraite depuis longtemps mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle considère encore tous les gens qu'elle croise comme ses élèves. Tu sais, elle t'observe comme si elle vérifiait que t'étais bien habillé, que tes mains étaient propres, que t'avais pas de chocolat au coin de la bouche, et réellement, tu te sens comme un gosse qui attend un reproche et la punition qui va avec ! C'est horrible !… Tiens, je suis sûr que je fais pas des plaques rouges là, rien que d'en parler ! _

Il écartait le haut de sa chemise pour vérifier l'état de la peau de son torse.

- _Arrête tu me fais peur ! _rigola Sara.

- _Non, mais avec toi ça devrait aller. Tu devrais lui plaire, je suis sûr que t'étais une bonne élève._

Sara afficha une moue sceptique.

- _Ben… oui, j'étais pas une mauvaise élève mais… entre avoir de bons résultats et être une élève modèle, y a une petite différence ! Et toi ? Je suis pourtant sûre que t'étais un élève modèle, tu dois lui plaire ?_

_- Oui, je lui plaisais bien au début. Mais un jour… elle s'est retrouvée dans l'ascenseur avec mon frère, _expliqua Michael en écarquillant douloureusement les yeux. _Et depuis… elle est beaucoup moins cordiale avec moi ! Et je sais qu'elle a déjà dû croiser mon neveu plusieurs fois aussi, alors ça n'a pas dû arranger les choses, _déplora-t-il.

Il affichait néanmoins un sourire amusé en s'imaginant la vieille Perry face aux Burrows.

- _À mon avis ça devrait aller mieux maintenant que j'habite avec toi, _déclara Sara._ Je suis à peu près certaine que cette femme doit approuver la politique de mon père alors je pourrais essayer d'utiliser mon nom pour redorer ton blason si tu veux._

_- Merci, c'est gentil, _rigola Michael._ Je savais bien que je faisais pas une erreur en t'acceptant ici !_

Tout au long de la soirée, par le biais de leur petit jeu, ils échangèrent leurs goûts en matière de cuisine, de cinéma ou encore de musique, discutèrent de leurs études respectives, de leur boulot actuel, de leurs collègues plus ou moins sympas et en arrivèrent à se raconter les voyages qu'ils avaient pu faire.

Il était un peu plus de minuit quand la fatigue s'invita à la fête. Ils débarrassèrent alors rapidement la table en vue d'aller se coucher.

- _Prête à passer ta première nuit dans ta nouvelle chambre ? _demanda Michael tandis qu'il rapportait les flûtes et la bouteille de champagne à moitié vide dans la cuisine.

- _Oui, _confirma Sara._ Elle est encore pas mal en désordre mais je devrais pouvoir arriver à trouver une petite place pour dormir._

- _Je crois qu'une chambre qui n'est pas en désordre n'est pas vraiment une chambre ! _s'amusa Michael_. Je viens pas d'emménager mais je pense pas que la mienne soit mieux rangée pour autant._

_- Non, tu plaisantes ! C'est pas du tout le bazar dans ta…_

Sara s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle venait de se trahir. Elle perdit son regard dans le vide une petite seconde et pria pour qu'il y ait une infime chance qu'il n'ait pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais quand elle releva doucement la tête vers Michael, elle comprit que de toute évidence, le miracle ne serait pas pour ce soir. Il la fixait avec de grands yeux ronds et un amusement qu'il se gardait bien de laisser paraître. Sara plongea son visage dans ses mains pour se soustraire à son regard.

- _Oh mon dieu ! _se désola-t-elle.

- _Tu sais dans quel état est ma chambre ? Tu as vu ma chambre ? _fit mine de s'offusquer Michael pour l'embarrasser davantage.

- _Je suis navrée, je… Oh mon dieu je suis morte de honte !_

Elle se tourna pour se blottir contre la porte du réfrigérateur. Elle avait bien envie de pleurer.

_- Sara…_, l'appela Michael en s'approchant d'elle.

Il posa doucement une main sur son bras pour qu'elle se retourne vers lui. Sara se laissa faire, tout comme quand il rabaissa ses mains pour libérer son visage. Le regard de Michael se planta dans le sien et ça ne l'aida pas vraiment à retrouver possession de ses moyens.

- _C'est pas grave_, lui assura-t-il dans un sourire amusé.

- _Si, moi je trouve ça grave, j'aurais jamais dû… Je suis désolée, c'est… c'est Lizzie - oh mais on a juste jeté un œil, _s'empressa de préciser Sara alors qu'elle venait en plus de lui avouer que Lizzie avait été de la partie. _On n'est pas entrées et on n'a touché à rien ! - mais Lizzie… comment dire… elle juge de la qualité d'un homme à l'état de sa chambre, je t'ai dit qu'elle était spéciale, et elle voulait voir… elle voulait voir…_

_- Si j'étais digne de cohabiter avec sa meilleure amie ?_

_- Euh… oui, on peut le voir comme ça. Mais ça m'ennuie parce que… je veux que tu puisses me faire confiance. Et je veux pas tout mettre sur le dos de Lizzie mais je vais le faire quand même parce que sans elle, je t'assure qu'il me serait jamais venu à l'esprit d'aller violer ton intimité._

_- Violer mon intimité ? _répéta Michael dans un petit rire. _Tu y vas fort ! C'est quand même pas à ce point-là ! Tu sais, je ferme pas toujours complètement la porte de ma chambre, t'aurais fini par l'apercevoir rien qu'en passant dans le couloir. _

Il y eut un petit silence. Malgré l'indulgence manifeste de Michael, Sara semblait encore contrariée par ce qu'elle avait fait et par l'image erronée que cela pouvait renvoyer d'elle.

- _Je sais que tu es une personne honnête_, lui assura-t-il, comme s'il avait deviné ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. _Je me fais pas de souci, et ça remet absolument pas en cause la confiance que je t'ai accordée en te laissant venir vire ici, d'accord ?_

Sara hocha la tête.

- _Tu fais toujours aussi facilement confiance au gens ? _lui demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_- Euh… non… Mais par contre je fais très souvent confiance à mon instinct, _confia-t-il.

Sara sourit, puis elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit pour rejoindre sa chambre.

- _Est-ce que j'ai réussi le test ? _demanda soudainement Michael.

Arrivée à l'entrée du couloir, Sara se retourna pour le regarder avec perplexité.

- _Est-ce que, d'après Lizzie, je suis apte à vivre avec toi ? _reprit-t-il.

- _Euh… oui, _répondit-elle dans un sourire. _Pour reprendre ses termes exacts : tu es clean !_

Elle s'engouffra ensuite dans le couloir et ne tarda pas à disparaître derrière la porte de sa chambre. Là elle réalisa que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle aurait pu passer outre l'avis de Lizzie ; que son amie ait trouvé Michael clean ou pas, Sara avait elle aussi un instinct, et elle savait également l'écouter.


	3. Chapter 3

- _Oh mon dieu ! _s'écria Sara en découvrant l'heure qu'il était.

Elle se leva d'un bond de son lit, alla farfouiller rapidement dans le tas de linge posé au bas de sa penderie pour se trouver des vêtements à mettre, attrapa un pantalon, une chemise et un gilet sans prendre le temps de vérifier qu'ils s'accorderaient, sortit de sa chambre à la vitesse de l'éclair et se rua dans le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- _Michael, t'es là ? _demanda-t-elle en toquant frénétiquement à la porte._ J'ai besoin de la salle de bain, je suis maxi à la bourre !_

_- Non, je suis là_, répondit-il.

Sara se retourna et trouva Michael derrière le bar de la cuisine à l'autre bout de l'appartement.

- _Ah… bien… bonjour ! _lança-t-elle en lui adressant un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître précipitamment derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Dans la cuisine, Michael secoua la tête avec amusement puis il entreprit de préparer une tasse de café et deux tartines qu'il posa sur le bar pour Sara.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, elle réapparut, habillée, les cheveux sommairement relevés dans une queue de cheval approximative, et quelque peu essoufflée. Elle se précipita dans l'entrée pour commencer à enfiler ses bottes.

- _Le réveil n'a pas sonné ? _interrogea Michael sans vraiment douter de la réponse.

- _Non. Je l'ai remis à l'heure en le branchant hier mais j'ai oublié de reprogrammer la sonnerie, _expliqua Sara qui enfilait maintenant son manteau. _C'est pour moi ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite en voyant la tasse et le pain posés sur le comptoir.

- _Oui, c'était si tu voulais manger un petit truc quand même avant de partir. _

_- Merci, c'est trop gentil_, apprécia Sara.

Elle s'approcha du bar et avala rapidement deux gorgées de café ; elle coinça ensuite la première tartine entre ses dents et garda la deuxième dans une main. Elle retourna dans l'entrée et de sa main libre - et toujours dans un rythme effréné - elle pendit son écharpe à son cou avant d'attraper son sac qu'elle calla sous son bras. Elle retira enfin la tartine de sa bouche pour pouvoir parler :

_- Je risque de pas rentrer de bonne heure ce soir, _indiqua-t-elle à Michael tout en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement._ Enfin… sauf si j'arrive en retard et que je me fais virer, là je serais de retour dans une heure._

_- Bonne journée_, lui souhaita Michael dans un petit rire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte.

Sara courut jusqu'à l'ascenseur, l'appela et se dandina d'impatience en ne le voyant pas arriver assez vite à son goût. Elle venait de prendre une bouchée de pain beurré quand les portes s'ouvrirent enfin. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la cabine et pressa le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. L'ascenseur amorça sa descente mais Sara grogna lorsqu'elle le sentit s'arrêter à l'étage du dessous, ce qui lui faisait perdre de précieuses secondes.

Les portes se rouvrirent et Sara se figea, stoppant tout mouvement, toute mastication et toute respiration, lorsqu'elle vit la femme qui se dressait en face d'elle. D'un âge avancé, grande, mince, ses cheveux blancs remontés dans un chignon parfait, la mine froide, la bouche pincée, le regard accusateur : aucun doute. C'était Esther Perry, la voisine dont Michael lui avait parlé la veille, qui montait à présent dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

Avec ses cheveux négligemment coiffés, son maquillage à peine fait, ses vêtements mal ajustés, son sac sous le bras, ses tartines dans les mains et sa joue bombée à cause du morceau de pain qu'elle avait dans la bouche, Sara savait que son apparence toute entière criait haut et fort qu'elle avait raté le réveil et qu'elle était affreusement en retard. Et au regard méprisant dont Esther Perry la gratifia tout en venant se positionner à côté d'elle, Sara comprit que la vieille dame n'était pas sourde !

Elle déglutit péniblement pour avaler le contenu de sa bouche en repensant à ce que Michael lui avait dit, notamment le pouvoir qu'avait cette femme pour vous donner l'impression d'être un jeune élève pris en faute.

- _C'est la première fois que je vous vois dans l'immeuble, _déclara la vieille dame en reportant son regard sur les portes de l'ascenseur qui avait maintenant reprit sa descente vers le rez-de-chaussée.

- _Euh… oui. J'ai… j'ai emménagé hier au 17B, _indiqua Sara, intimidée comme une fillette redoutant le moindre faux-pas.

- _Chez monsieur Scofield ? Hin ! _ricana Perry avec dédain. _J'avais caressé l'espoir qu'il ne remplacerait pas sa précédente et insupportable colocataire, j'ai quand même du mal à croire que son salaire d'ingénieur ne lui permette pas d'honorer son loyer tout seul mais enfin… il fait ce qu'il veut._

_- En effet il fait ce qu'il veut, _répéta Sara sans la moindre agressivité.

Mais la vieille Perry tourna brusquement la tête vers Sara.

- _Comprenez bien que je ne le critique pas ! _se défendit-elle. _Monsieur Scofield est un jeune homme très bien qui a malheureusement le don de s'entourer de très mauvaises fréquentations. À commencer par cet individu rustre et vulgaire qui lui sert de frère ! _marmonna-t-elle en frissonnant de dégoût.

Sara jeta un coup d'œil au petit écran qui indiquait l'étage auquel passait l'ascenseur et estima que le timing allait être bon pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

_- Lincoln vous a sûrement manqué de respect pour que vous parliez de lui comme ça ? _demanda Sara.

Son ton était parfaitement calme, presque compréhensif, voire même compatissant, pour mieux l'amadouer la Perry.

- _Oh oui ma petite ! Oh oui il m'a manqué de respect ! _confirma la vieille dame en hochant la tête et en écarquillant les yeux, encore scandalisée par le comportement de Lincoln à son égard.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent sur le hall de l'immeuble.

- _Vous savez, _reprit Sara, _je crois que vous ne pouvez pas mépriser les gens au premier regard et espérer après qu'ils vous respectent. Au revoir madame Perry._

Sur ce elle sortit de la cabine et laissa la vieille dame outragée à en perdre la parole.

- _C'est quoi votre nom à vous déjà ? _réussit finalement à crier Esther mais Sara venait de passer les portes de l'immeuble.

oOo

- _Salut Papi ! _s'exclama Fernando Sucre après que Michael lui ait ouvert la porte.

Les deux amis échangèrent une accolade puis Sucre alla jusqu'à la cuisine où il déposa le pack de bières qu'il avait amené avec lui. Lincoln entra à son tour après avoir salué son frère.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? _demanda Michael en voyant Sucre parcourir l'appartement en long, en large, et en travers.

- _Bah ta nouvelle coloc', elle a emménagé hier, c'est ça ? Alors je veux la voir. Elle est où ?_

_- Elle n'est pas encore rentrée de l'hôpital. Mais honnêtement, j'espère que vous serez déjà partis quand elle reviendra._

_- Eh eh ! _rigola Sucre. _Tu sais qu'il va bien falloir qu'on la rencontre un jour !_

_- Ouais, mais y a pas vraiment d'urgence._

_- Tu crois qu'il serait possible qu'il ait honte de nous ? _murmura Sucre à Lincoln.

- _Non, je crois pas, _répondit celui-ci. _J'en suis sûr ! _

Michael, occupé à remplir un saladier de chips, entendit ces messes basses depuis la cuisine et ne put retenir un petit sourire.

Une fois débarrassé de son manteau, Lincoln se chargea d'éventrer le pack de bières et saisit trois bouteilles qu'il emmena avec lui dans le coin salle à manger. Il déposa deux des bouteilles sur la table - recouverte pour l'occasion d'un tapis de jeu vert - et se garda la troisième qu'il décapsula à la main avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise en poussant un bruyant soupir.

- _Tu m'as encore l'air de bonne humeur toi ! _lui lança Michael en venant s'installer en face de lui avec le saladier de chips.

- _Oh, non, mais je te raconte pas la journée de merde ! _

_- Linc ? Une journée de merde ? Tiens c'est pas souvent ça ! _ironisa Sucre en s'asseyant à son tour autour de la table.

- _Non mais te moque pas ! _lui somma Lincoln. _Ça a commencé dès ce matin. Je me suis pris la tête avec Lisa. Le proviseur du lycée nous avait convoqués, tu sais, suite au sachet de drogue qu'un surveillant a trouvé dans le sac d'LJ hier. Alors c'était la grande réunion de crise avec professeur principal, assistante sociale et psychologue de mes fesses. Moi j'ai discuté avec LJ hier soir, il m'a dit que c'était pas sérieux et qu'il recommencerait plus, mais sa mère veut absolument le coller en psychothérapie ! Donc évidemment on s'est pris la tête ! Après je me suis pris la tête avec mon boss qu'a pas digéré que je loupe une matinée de boulot ! Et là je viens de me prendre la tête avec Veronica parce que j'avais oublié qu'on devait aller chez ses parents ce soir !_

Michael écarquilla aussitôt les yeux et se tourna vers Sucre comme s'il espérait que son ami lui dise qu'il était en train de rêver. Mais ce dernier n'eut qu'un haussement d'épaules impuissant à lui offrir. Michael reporta son attention sur frère et remua plusieurs fois les lèvres dans le vide avant que les mots veuillent enfin bien se former, indignés :

- _Non mais… pourquoi t'as pas été avec elle ?_ _Il suffisait que tu me passes un coup de fil pour me prévenir que tu pouvais pas venir ce soir, je t'en aurais pas voulu !_

_- Non mais c'est elle qu'était en tort au départ ! _se défendit Lincoln. _Elle sait bien que tous les troisièmes samedis du mois c'est notre soirée poker, elle aurait jamais dû accepter ce dîner chez ses parents, elle se doutait bien que je pourrais pas y aller !_

Michael resta paralysé de consternation quelques secondes. Il secoua la tête avec désolation.

- _J'appellerai Vee demain pour lui présenter des excuses_, finit-il par déclarer en même temps qu'il attrapait le jeu de cartes pour commencer à le battre.

- _Putain ! Arrête Mike ! _geignit Lincoln. _T'es pas mon père, t'es pas responsable de tout ce que je fais ! Je vais vraiment finir par croire que t'as honte de moi !_

_- Non, j'ai pas honte de toi, j'ai honte POUR toi ! _corrigea Michael.

- _Bon, bon, bon_, intervint Sucre avant que ça ne dégénère, _c'est peut-être pas la peine de s'engueuler, on est là pour s'amuser je vous rappelle ! Distribue les cartes Mike et parle-nous de ta coloc'. Elle est sympa ?_

_- En tous cas elle peut pas être pire que la précédente, c'est déjà ça ! _marmonna Lincoln d'un ton sarcastique.

Michael ne releva pas. Sa meilleure amie et son frère n'avait jamais réussi à s'entendre, ce n'était pas nouveau.

- _Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _demanda en revanche Sucre._ Je la trouvais cool moi !_

_- C'était une vraie chieuse !_

_- Moi je l'aimais bien…_

_- Elle n'est pas morte je vous signale, _finit par leur rappeler Michael._ Elle est juste partie. Et pour répondre à ta question, _reprit-il en regardant Sucre, _oui, ma nouvelle coloc' est très sympa._

_- Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? _interrogea Lincoln.

- _Sara._

_- Sara comment ?_

Michael resta silencieux.

- _C'est quoi son nom ? _insista Lincoln.

- _Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !_

_- Je la connais ?_

_- Non._

_- Bah alors dis-moi son nom, c'est juste pour savoir. _

Michael poussa un soupir. De toute façon il finirait bien par l'apprendre un jour, et il valait sûrement mieux que cela se fasse en l'absence de Sara.

- _Tancredi_.

Lincoln et Sucre échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur Michael.

- _Tancredi ? _répéta Lincoln pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris._ Elle a un lien de parenté avec le gouverneur ?_

Nouveau silence.

- _Putain Mike, me dis pas que c'est sa fille ? _s'indigna Lincoln sans savoir s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. _Tu héberges la fille de Frank-la-justice-à-l'ancienne ?_

_- Non, j'héberge pas « la fille de », j'héberge Sara !_

_- Joue pas sur les mots ! Non mais t'es malade ! Il le sait ?… Son père, il le sait qu'elle vit ici, avec toi ?_

_- J'en sais rien, je sais pas si elle lui a dit ! Non mais il est où le problème ? _s'énerva Michael.

- _Il est que, quand il le découvrira, il va débarquer ici avec ses gorilles pour te rappeler à qui t'as affaire, il va te faire surveiller, il fera sûrement ouvrir une enquête sur toi…_

_- Qu'il le fasse, j'ai rien à me reprocher…_

Michael se retint de justesse d'ajouter un « moi au moins ! ». Le casier judiciaire de Lincoln n'était, en effet, plus vraiment vierge, séquelle de quelques erreurs de jeunesse.

- _Non mais sérieusement les mecs, _reprit Michael plus calmement, _faites abstraction de son nom. Faites-le pour moi. Quand vous la connaîtrez vous verrez que vous le ferez pour elle mais en attendant, faites-le pour moi._

_- Elle est si chouette que ça ? _demanda Sucre avec un petit sourire. _Et par « chouette » j'entends « canon » évidemment !_

Michael rigola.

- _Et Maricruz, elle pas « chouette » elle aussi ? _

_- Non mais attends Papi, je disais canon pour toi, pas pour moi ! _précisa Sucre en levant une main pour se disculper de toute mauvaise pensée.

- _Oui, elle est « chouette », _admit alors Michael en baissant les yeux, un discret sourire aux lèvres.

- _Tu sais si elle est célibataire ?_

_- Je crois que oui._

_- Tu m'étonnes ! _ricana Lincoln._ Son père doit faire fuir tous ses mecs ! Qui aurait envie d'être le gendre de Frank Tancredi ! _

_- Oui, c'est sûrement ça, _ironisa Michael. _Et j'ai un peu le même problème qu'elle finalement. Moi je suis célibataire parce que : quelle fille aurait envie d'être la belle-sœur de Lincoln Burrows ?_

Sucre pouffa de rire et Lincoln adressa une grimace à son frère. Michael termina la distribution des cartes et la partie de poker mensuelle put débuter.

oOo

La soirée était maintenant bien entamée. Seul le plafonnier pendu au-dessus de la table éclairait l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre. Il y avait plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles abandonnés de part et d'autre du tapis de jeu et la tension était à son comble. On se défiait du regard, on était suspicieux et suspecté à la fois. Qui avait de l'or entre les doigts ? Qui avait une main de merde ? Qui bluffait ? Après quelques secondes d'un intense combat mental, Lincoln poussa un soupir de résignation et posa ses cartes face contre table.

- _Je me couche, _déclara-t-il avant de s'endosser dans sa chaise en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête.

- _On dirait que ça va encore se jouer entre toi et moi, mon petit Mickey ! _souffla Sucre à la manière d'un parrain de la mafia italienne.

Michael esquissa un demi sourire et releva un sourcil défiant en même temps qu'il affrontait son ami du regard. Mais un bruit de clef triturant une serrure vint interrompre la mise à mort. Les trois hommes fixèrent la porte d'entrée des yeux et ne tardèrent pas à voir Sara entrer. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'elle vit les deux inconnus qui la dévisageaient depuis l'autre bout de l'appartement. Elle retira ensuite sa clef de la serrure, referma la porte derrière elle, prit le temps de retirer son manteau et son écharpe qu'elle pendit au crochet fixé au mur de l'entrée, et vint enfin à la rencontre de la tablée.

- _Les gars, je vous présente Sara, _déclara Michael. _Sara, voici mon frère Lincoln et mon pote Sucre, _poursuivit-il en désignant les intéressés de la main.

- _Salut, _marmonna Lincoln tout en la scrutant avec méfiance.

- _Ravi de te connaître ! _s'enthousiasma Sucre avec un grand sourire.

Sara réussit à trouver la force d'étirer ses lèvres dans un sourire et leur adressa un petit signe de la main pour les saluer.

- _On fait un poker, tu veux te joindre à nous ? _proposa Michael en montrant la place vide qu'il restait autour de la table.

- _Oh non, merci, _refusa Sara, exténuée. _Après avoir passé quinze heures d'affilée à la mine, je suis bonne qu'à aller me coucher !_

_- La mine ? _répéta Sucre avec une petite grimace interrogatrice.

- _Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle les urgences_, expliqua Sara.

- _T'as réussi à arriver à l'heure ce matin ? _demanda Michael.

- _Ouais. C'était juste mais ça l'a fait._

Sara partit ensuite en direction de sa chambre mais après avoir fait quelques pas, elle se retourna.

- _Au fait, _reprit-elle à l'attention de Michael en revenant vers la table,_ finalement je pense que c'est foutu pour le truc qu'on a dit hier soir, tu sais, « redorer ton blason auprès de madame Perry ». Je l'ai croisée dans l'ascenseur en partant ce matin et au lieu de plaider ta cause…_

Sara marqua une petite pause et afficha un sourire navré.

_- … je crois que j'en suis venue à prendre la défense de ton frère._

Michael eut un petit rire.

_- Elle est exaspérante, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sara le lui confirma en écarquillant les yeux et en hochant douloureusement la tête.

- _Bonne nuit ! _lança-t-elle ensuite à tout le monde.

Cette fois elle regagna sa chambre pour de bon et Michael reporta son regard sur Lincoln ; il n'eut pas besoin d'ajouter le moindre commentaire. À la mine penaude qu'il affichait, son frère semblait suffisamment honteux d'avoir eu des a priori vis-à-vis de Sara comme la vieille Perry en avait eu sur lui à la seconde où elle l'avait croisé pour la première fois.

- _Eh ! Michael ! _l'appela Sucre dans un murmure.

- _Quoi ?_

Sucre leva un pouce approbateur :

- _Elle est chouette_, articula-t-il silencieusement.

Il adressa ensuite un clin d'œil appuyé à Michael qui essaya de ne pas sourire trop fort et secoua la tête avec désolation pour tenter de ne pas paraître sensible aux allusions de Sucre.

- _Bon, où est-ce qu'on en était ? _demanda-t-il. _Ah oui ! Flush Royal ! _annonça-t-il dans un sourire démoniaque en étalant son jeu triomphant sur la table, à la vue de tous.

- _Oh merde ! _pesta Sucre.

Il balança rageusement au milieu du tapis ses propres cartes qui ne contenait qu'un Full.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Sara avait emménagé au 17B mais elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de profiter de son nouvel appartement. Parce qu'en ce mois de janvier particulièrement rude, la neige et le verglas régnant en maîtres sur Chicago, les accidents, les mauvaises chutes ou encore les grippes carabinées s'enchaînaient sans relâche et les urgences du Northwestern Memorial ne désemplissaient pas.

Cependant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un long weekend de trois jours venait de lui être accordé.

Dans le salon, elle observait avec intérêt les dizaines de CD disposés sur les étagères murales, laissant son doigt glisser sur les boîtiers parfaitement alignés.

- _T'as vraiment toutes les plus grandes œuvres classiques ! _s'extasia Sara.

Michael finissait de remettre la cuisine en ordre maintenant que le petit-déjeuner était terminé. Il rangea un dernier verre et rejoignit Sara au salon.

- _Tout le monde n'aime pas ce genre de musique_, concéda-t-il, _mais moi j'adore. Leurs compositeurs sont de vrais génies. Ils savent te raconter une histoire, te transmettre des émotions rien qu'avec des notes de musique, sans la moindre parole. C'est très puissant._

Sara resta pensive, le regard rivé sur les CD.

- _Je veux bien te croire. Personnellement j'y connais rien en musique classique, _confia-t-elle.

- _Pas besoin d'être un expert du solfège. Il suffit juste d'être réceptif. Et là, c'est vrai que tout le monde ne l'est pas forcément. T'as jamais été à un concert de musique classique ? _

_- Non._

_- Il faudra que je t'y emmène un jour. Y en a régulièrement à Chicago. Je suis sûr que ça te plairait, tu dois être quelqu'un de très réceptif._

Sara leva son visage et trouva le regard de Michael. Il la pensait réceptive ; elle prit ça pour un compliment et esquissa un sourire. Il lui sourit en retour avant de sursauter légèrement quand la sonnerie stridente de l'interphone retentit subitement dans tout l'appartement.

- _J'y vais, _déclara-t-il.

Il se rendit dans l'entrée et décrocha le combiné pour le porter à son oreille.

- _Oui ?_

_- Je suis Frank Tancredi, _fit une voix sèche à l'autre bout de la ligne._ Je viens voir ma fille !_

Michael plaqua aussitôt le combiné de l'interphone contre son torse et se tourna vers Sara.

- _C'est ton père_, lui indiqua-t-il dans un murmure.

_- Oh merde, _grogna Sara en roulant des yeux.

- _Je le laisse monter ?_

_- Oui, oui… On laisse pas le gouverneur à la porte_, marmonna-t-elle dans un soupir.

- _Je vous ouvre Monsieur, _annonça Michael à son illustre visiteur.

- _Je sais pas comment il a su que j'habitais ici, _se désola Sara après que Michael ait raccroché. _Je lui avais pas encore dit… Et s'il y a bien une chose dont il a une sainte horreur, c'est apprendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre des choses me concernant. Autrement dit ça va être ma fête !_

Les secondes qui suivirent furent silencieuses. C'est Sara qui alla ouvrir après que son père ait frappé à la porte.

- _Bonjour ma fille, _lança Frank en embrassant rapidement Sara.

Puis il fonça droit vers Michael.

_- Bonjour jeune homme, _le salua-t-il d'un petit mouvement de la tête. _Vous devez donc être Michael Scofield si j'en crois le nom inscrit en bas sur l'interphone ?_

_- Oui, _confirma-t-il.

Frank le dévisagea quelques instants ; c'est le maximum de considération que Michael allait avoir. Le gouverneur se retourna ensuite vers Sara et reporta sur elle toute son attention.

- _Quand est-ce que tu comptais me prévenir de ton changement de domicile ? _demanda-t-il.

_- J'allais le faire, mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps cette semaine, les urgences étaient bondées, on a eu énormément de travail, _se justifia Sara.

- _Parce que t'as besoin de prendre une journée de congés pour pouvoir passer un coup de fil à ton père ?_

_- Dans la mesure où je dois passer par une dizaines d'interlocuteurs différents avant de t'avoir au téléphone, une journée c'est un minimum_, marmonna Sara.

- _Ne sois pas insolente ! Hier soir, j'ai dîné avec Richard*****. Il a su par sa femme, qui l'a su par sa coiffeuse, qui l'a su par Elizabeth, sans doute, que tu avais emménagé dans cet immeuble. Quand il m'a demandé si tu t'y plaisais, je suis tombé des nues et j'ai eu l'air d'un parfait crétin !_

Frank se tourna brusquement vers Michael.

- _Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser, j'ai besoin de parler à ma fille en privé._

_- Oui, bien sûr._

_- Non, _intervint Sara._ Il est chez lui_, fit-elle remarquer à son père alors que Michael enfilait déjà son manteau pour partir. _Tu peux pas le chasser de chez lui !_

_- C'est bon Sara, _lui assura Michael_. J'avais des courses à faire de toute façon. Je serais rentré pour midi. _

Michael prit poliment congés du gouverneur et sortit de l'appartement.

- _C'est ton petit ami ? _demanda Frank.

- _Non._

_- D'où est-ce que tu le connais ?_

_- Mais… je… je le connais pas vraiment, _avoua Sara._ Il avait passé une annonce et j'ai répondu, c'est tout !_

- _Tu réponds à une annonce que tu trouves dans un journal et tu viens vivre chez un type que tu ne connais ni d'Ève ni d'Adam ! _s'indigna Frank. _Mais t'es complètement inconsciente ma pauvre fille !_

_- Il est sympa ! _

_- Mais tu es influençable Sara ! Et on sait tous les deux comment ça se termine quand des gens « sympas » arrivent à te mettre dans leur poche !_

Sara sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

- _Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus parler de ça ! _ragea-t-elle, la mâchoire serrée.

- _Je veux seulement te protéger Sara. Je vais me renseigner sur ce garçon…_

_- Je te l'interdis !_

_- Je veux savoir qui partage son toit avec ma fille !_

_- Non ! Pour une fois tu vas apprendre à faire confiance ! Tu vas lui faire confiance à lui, et surtout tu vas me faire confiance à moi ! Non mais franchement… est-ce que… est-ce que tu trouves que ça à l'air d'un squat ici ? _demanda Sara qui fit quelques pas en arrière et ouvrit grand ses bras pour désigner l'appartement.

Frank admit dans un silence que non.

- _C'est un bel appartement, _concéda-t-il ensuite. _Dans un quartier et un immeuble de toute évidence très corrects. Je pense d'ailleurs que ce jeune homme doit avoir une profession et une situation respectables. Mais je suis bien placé pour savoir que ce genre de problèmes ne concerne pas que les populations défavorisées et que c'est aussi très répandu dans les classes aisées… bien plus qu'on le croit._

_- T'as fini ? _asséna Sara.

Frank s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

- _Je suis désolé de te rappeler ces mauvais souvenirs mais je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne replonges pas. Et je sais qu'il n'y a pas pire qu'une mauvaise fréquentation pour que cela arrive avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Je veux juste…_

_- Me protéger, j'ai compris, _le coupa Sara. _Mais je suis pas en danger ici. Ça fait même longtemps que je m'étais pas sentie aussi bien et aussi sereine. Alors t'as pas à t'en faire. Je sais que les élections approchent et je viendrai pas salir ton image._

_- Oublie mon image, c'est toi que je ne veux pas voir salie, _murmura Frank avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front. _Je dois y aller_, annonça-t-il ensuite en s'écartant,_ je suis attendu._

Il s'approcha de la porte et actionna la clenche avant de se retourner vers Sara.

- _J'aimerais qu'on trouve un moment pour déjeuner ensemble un de ces jours… Je vais demander à Ellen de consulter mon planning et elle te rappellera, _déclara-t-il avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

- _Et c'est moi qui suis pas fichue de passer un coup de fil, _soupira Sara.

oOo

Il était un peu plus de onze heures et demi quand Michael revint à son immeuble, les bras chargés d'un sac rempli d'articles qu'il avait achetés à l'épicerie du coin avec une lenteur délibérée afin de pouvoir rentrer le plus tard possible.

Dans l'ascenseur qui le conduisait jusqu'à son étage, il pria pour que Frank Tancredi soit déjà reparti et qu'il n'ait ainsi pas à le croiser.

Son vœu fut exhaussé. Michael ne trouva pas la moindre trace du gouverneur dans l'appartement.

Mais il n'y trouva pas Sara non plus.

oOo

14 h 47. Six minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé sa pendule. Treize depuis l'avant dernière. Vingt-deux depuis l'avant avant dernière fois. Assis à son bureau, Michael essayait de se concentrer sur son travail mais c'était peine perdue. Il pensait à Frank Tancredi, un peu. Il pensait à Sara, beaucoup. Où était-elle ? Partie déjeuner avec son père ? - Ça ne le regardait pas - Elle aurait pu laisser un mot - Elle ne lui devait rien - Mais après la scène à laquelle il avait assisté ce matin, il aurait juste aimé être sûr qu'elle allait bien.

Dans la minute qui suivit il entendit finalement quelqu'un passer la porte de l'appartement. Il se figea et écouta. Un tintement métallique de clefs tombant dans une coupelle, des bruissements de vêtements, de petits pas approchant. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit lentement et Sara apparut.

_- Salut_, lança-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- _Ça va ? _s'inquiéta-t-il.

- _Ouais. Je… j'étais partie voir Lizzie. Je suis sortie un peu précipitamment et je me suis rendue compte après que j'avais même pas pensé à te laisser un mot pour te prévenir, je suis désolée._

_- C'est pas grave. Je me suis dit que t'étais peut-être partie déjeuner avec ton père._

Sara afficha un sourire triste.

- _Non. En général quand on déjeune ensemble c'est que le rendez-vous a été pris depuis au moins un mois et qu'il a déjà été reporté deux fois. Non mais là j'avais juste besoin de voir Lizzie… J'ai souvent besoin de la voir après une visite de mon père._

_- Ça c'est pas bien passé, avec lui, ce matin ?… Non, pardon, oublie. Ça me regarde pas_, se reprit Michael en secouant sa main.

_- Ça aurait pu être pire, _répondit quand même Sara.

Elle fit quelques pas pour s'approcher du bureau.

_- Il commençait déjà à vouloir se renseigner sur toi_, rapporta-t-elle.

- _S'il veut voir l'état de ma chambre pour se faire une idée, je me ferais un plaisir de la lui montrer._

_- Ah ah ! _rigola Sara. _Non. Malheureusement mon père n'emploie pas vraiment les mêmes méthodes que Lizzie pour se forger une opinion sur les gens. Il a ton nom et… bien que je lui aie interdit de le faire, je sais qu'il va quand même aller jeter un coup d'œil dans ton casier judiciaire, _prévint-elle avec une petite grimace désolée.

- _Il trouvera rien, _la rassura Michael._ J'ai bien deux ou trois meurtres à mon actif mais je me suis jamais fait chopper._

_- D'accord, _s'amusa Sara avant de reporter son attention sur les plans étalés devant Michael. _Tu travailles sur quoi ?_

_- L'agrandissement du planétarium Adler. Ils ont déjà plus de 3000 mètres carrés de surface mais ça leur suffit pas, ils montent une nouvelle salle d'expo._

_- Mais c'est quoi exactement ton job ? _demanda Sara. _C'est pas toi qui crées le design du bâtiment, si ?_

_- Non. Quand il s'agit de monter une structure de toutes pièces, comme ça, ce sont les architectes qui imaginent et dessinent le design, moi je dois faire en sorte que leurs idées farfelues soient viables et ne s'effondrent pas sur les visiteurs ! _

_- C'est intéressant… Tu dois être vachement intelligent pour faire ça, _murmura Sara.

- _Pas beaucoup plus que pour être médecin à mon avis, _rétorqua Michael.

Sara lui adressa un sourire entendu puis elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et perdit son regard sur la ville en contrebas. Elle poussa un soupir.

- _Est-ce que… tu veux qu'on sorte ? _proposa Michael. _Enfin je veux dire, qu'on aille se promener un peu ?_

_- Ça ce voit tant que ça que je sais pas quoi faire de ma peau ? _

_- Ben…_

_- Mon travail c'est toute ma vie, _expliqua Sara en revenant près du bureau, _alors j'ai tendance à vite m'ennuyer quand je suis en congés._

_- Je suis un peu comme ça aussi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je prends quasiment jamais de vacances. Alors ? _reprit-il. _Ça te dit d'aller faire un petit tour ? Ça te changerait les idées en plus !_

_- C'est gentil, mais tu bosses là, je voudrais pas…_

_- Non, c'est bon, c'est pas urgent, _la coupa-t-il en se levant de sa chaise. _J'avais ramené ça pour m'occuper mais je suis pas vraiment censé travailler un samedi après-midi. Et puis les températures sont positives aujourd'hui, ce serait dommage de pas en profiter ! _glissa-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Sara rigola et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

oOo

Après avoir passé trois bons quarts d'heure à flâner le long de la rivière Chicago en discutant de tout et de rien - mais en évitant soigneusement d'évoquer le gouverneur - Sara et Michael passèrent la porte du petit café de Joe.

- _Tiens, tiens ! Regardez qui me fait l'honneur d'une visite ! _s'exclama le barman derrière son comptoir quand il vit Sara entrer._ Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié !_

_- Oh, Joe, je suis désolée_, se navra-elle en s'approchant du bar avec Michael. _Ça a été la folie toute la semaine aux urgences j'ai même pas trouvé le temps de venir te passer un petit bonjour._

_- Non, non ! Mets pas ça sur le dos du boulot, je sais très bien qu'on est plus assez bien pour toi, ici, maintenant que tu vis là-bas, dans le North Side ! _déclara Joe en articulant soigneusement et précieusement les deux derniers mots qui désignaient le quartier très huppé de Chicago.

- _N'importe quoi ! _rigola Sara en levant les yeux au ciel.

- _Tu sais tu me manques depuis que tu es partie, _reprit plus sérieusement Joe. _Je suis triste de plus te voir aussi souvent. Et sachant que tu représentais la moitié de mon chiffre d'affaire, mon banquier aussi est triste !_

Sara pouffa de rire puis elle offrit un sourire affectueux à Joe.

- _Bah tiens, regarde, pour me faire pardonner je te ramène un nouveau client, _déclara-t-elle en désignant Michael. _Je te présente Michael._

_- Alors c'est vous le colocataire trop sexy ! _lança Joe.

Sara étouffa un cri choqué avant de resserrer sa mâchoire avec une légère fureur?

- _Lizzie, _grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Puisque qu'une telle description ne pouvait venir que de son amie.

- _Ben… trop sexy je sais pas, mais colocataire oui, c'est bien moi, _se présenta Michael avec amusement.

- _Qu'est-ce que je vous sers les jeunes ? _demanda Joe.

_- Deux cafés, _commanda Sara en interrogeant Michael du regard afin de s'assurer que ce choix lui convenait.

Il opina.

- _Et je vous accompagne ça d'un petit muffin aux myrtilles ? _proposa Joe.

- _Pourquoi « petit » ? _s'indigna Sara._ T'as plutôt intérêt à nous mettre les deux plus gros de ta fournée ! _ordonna-t-elle d'un ton faussement menaçant qui amusa Joe.

- _Allez vous asseoir, je vous apporte ça tout de suite, _déclara le barman.

Michael observait avec intérêt la décoration chaleureuse des lieux en même temps qu'il traversait la salle.

- _C'est sympa ici, _commenta-t-il lorsqu'il s'installa à la petite table choisie par Sara.

- _Ouais. J'aime beaucoup venir ici_, répondit-t-elle.

- _T'habitais dans le coin ?_

_- Oui, dans un immeuble un peu plus haut, à dix mètres à peine d'ici._

Joe arriva et déposa deux tasses de café fumant et une petite assiette contenant deux muffins sur la table devant Michael et Sara. C'est à ce moment-là que Lizzie fit irruption dans le bar pour réclamer un café à emporter à Joe. Mais lorsqu'elle réalisa que le barman derrière son comptoir, elle se mit à balayer la pièce des yeux et si elle finit par le trouver au fond de la salle, elle vit également - et surtout - Michael et Sara. Elle afficha un grand sourire et se précipita à leur rencontre.

- _Eh ! Salut vous deux ! Vas me faire mon café toi, je suis pressée, _ordonna-t-elle en donnant de petites tapes sur le bras de Joe pour qu'il déguerpisse. _Vous vous baladiez dans les parages ? _reprit-elle à l'attention de Michael et Sara.

- _Oui, _confirma Sara. _Et je voulais que Joe rencontre mon colocataire… trop sexy, _ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

Lizzie ouvrit grand la bouche et écarquilla au moins aussi grand les yeux, à la fois indignée et extrêmement embarrassée. Elle regarda Michael, comprit qu'il était au courant des propos qu'elle avait tenus à son égard, puis se tourna vers le barman cafteur avec fureur.

- _Tu fais chier Joe ! _s'écria-t-elle. _De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant !_

Le barman tournait le dos mais à la vue des petits soubresauts qu'imprimaient ses épaules, il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il ricanait.

- _Je suis désolée_, se navra Lizzie en se retournant vers Michael._ Vous n'auriez jamais dû savoir ça … Mais bon, c'est vrai que je vous trouve plutôt sexy, _admit-elle.

Michael jeta un coup d'œil à Sara qui venait de laisser tomber son front dans sa main avec consternation puis il reporta son attention sur Lizzie.

_- Et bien… merci, _s'hébéta-t-il quelque peu devant tant d'audace.

- _Arrête de draguer le monsieur Lizzie et viens chercher ton café, il est prêt,_ indiqua Joe depuis son bar.

- _Je le drague pas, _se défendit-t-elle. _Je lui dis ce que je pense, c'est tout. Les gens ont toujours l'esprit mal placé, _soupira-t-elle. _C'était un compliment sans arrière-pensée, _assura-t-elle sincèrement à Michael.

- _J'en doute pas, _répondit-il.

_- Bon, faut que j'y aille, _reprit-elle en se dirigeant vers le bar pour attraper son gobelet de café. _J'ai rencard avec Greg, _annonça-t-elle plus particulièrement à Sara, clin d'œil à l'appui, avant de s'engouffrer dans la rue.

- _C'est qui ce Greg ? _demanda Joe. _C'est encore un nouveau ?_

Sara hocha la tête.

- _Elle l'a rencontré dans un bar hier soir. Tu la connais, c'est déjà l'amour fou !_

_- Bon sang ! _se désola Joe en secouant la tête en même temps qu'il essuyait ses verres avec un torchon. _Et on sait encore comment ça va finir ça ! _soupira-t-il.

Il connaissait en effet le caractère éphémère des amourettes de Lizzie.

_- Heureusement qu'elle se remet d'une rupture aussi vite qu'elle tombe amoureuse !_

_- Sois pas défaitiste Joe ! C'est peut-être le bon cette fois_.

Sara attrapa sa tasse pour boire une gorgée de café, puis elle s'empara de son muffin dont elle détacha un morceau.

- _Lizzie peut s'enticher très facilement d'un mec_, expliqua-t-elle à Michael._ Mais à côté de ça elle est parfaitement capable de dire à un homme qu'elle le trouve sexy sans la moindre arrière-pensée, c'est assez contradictoire, _s'amusa-t-elle._ J'espère qu'elle t'a pas trop embarrassé ?_

_- Non. Elle m'a un peu pris de cours mais j'aime bien les gens qui font preuve de spontanéité. Dans notre société on doit toujours tellement faire attention à ce qu'on se dit, de peur que ce soit mal interprété, qu'on n'ose plus se parler franchement et finalement les échanges sont bien souvent faux et hypocrites._

_- C'est vrai_, admit Sara. _Mais trop de spontanéité ça peut être dangereux aussi. Si je prends l'exemple de Lizzie, ça la dérange pas de dire à un quasi-inconnu qu'elle le trouve sexy, mais ça la gêne pas non plus de dire à quelqu'un qu'elle le trouve plus con que ses pieds ! Tu vois le genre de problème que ça peut poser !_

_- Oui_, rigola Michael, _j'imagine bien._

Il y eu un petit silence. Sara grignota son morceau de muffin, Michael but un peu de son café, aucun des deux ne quitta l'autre des yeux.

- _Tu me dirais quoi, là, tout de suite, comme ça, si tu devais être spontané ? _finit par demander Sara.

Michael esquissa un sourire.

_- Je te dirais sûrement… que j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette heure passée en ta compagnie et que je suis très heureux de partager mon appartement avec toi._

Sara baissa les yeux. Quelque peu gênée. Agréablement. De toute façon elle l'avait bien cherché. Elle releva son visage pour retrouver regard de Michael.

- _Je suis contente aussi que tu m'aies permis de venir habiter chez toi_, souffla-t-elle.

Elle aurait eu bien plus à dire mais contrairement à Lizzie, son expérience lui avait appris la prudence au détriment d'une totale spontanéité.

oOo

Sara avait passé la soirée seule à l'appartement. Michael était sorti avec des amis. C'était ce qu'il lui avait dit : « _Je sors avec des amis _». C'était tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il aurait voulu ajouter qu'à la suite de l'après-midi qu'il avait passé avec elle, il n'avait finalement plus très envie de sortir, qu'il aurait préféré rester dîner avec elle, au calme, pour continuer d'appendre à la connaître. Mais il n'avait pas osé. Car si la spontanéité est admirable elle n'est pas facile, surtout lorsqu'elle s'accompagne d'arrière-pensées, aussi respectables soient-elles.

Sara s'était préparée un petit plateau repas qu'elle avait dégusté au salon, devant « The Bridges of Madison County », le chef-d'œuvre de Clint Eastwood. Elle l'avait vu des dizaines de fois ce film, et toujours avec le même plaisir. Mais ce soir, pour la première fois, elle l'avait regardé sans vraiment le voir. Difficile en effet de rester attentif quand l'esprit vagabonde au gré des souvenirs rapportés d'une agréable après-midi. Sara se remémorait une parole partagée avec Michael. Puis elle pensait à Lizzie et ses coups de cœurs foudroyants. Elle se rappelait un sourire ou un regard échangé avec Michael. Puis elle voyait Robert Kincaid et Francesca Johnson sur l'écran de la télévision. Comment était-il possible de tomber si vite amoureux d'une personne que l'on connaît à peine ?

Il n'était pas loin de minuit lorsqu'elle était partie se coucher. Le sourire aux lèvres.

oOo

Sara fut réveillée en sursaut par le bruit du verrou de la porte d'entrée qui était actionné. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : 1 heure 38 du matin. Ce ne devait être que Michael qui rentrait. Sara reposa sa tête sur son oreiller avant de la relever brusquement lorsqu'elle l'entendit parler. Bien sûr il ne parlait pas fort, et elle ne pouvait percevoir qu'un ensemble de sons indistincts, mais s'il parlait c'est qu'il n'était pas seul. Sara n'eut pas le temps d'émettre l'hypothèse qu'il pouvait être au téléphone qu'elle perçut une deuxième voix, à la tonalité plus aiguë. Et comme s'il avait été nécessaire qu'on lui confirme qu'il s'agissait bien d'une femme, il résonna bientôt dans l'appartement des bruits de pas caractéristiques de pieds portant une paire d'escarpins à talon aiguille.

Sara expérimenta alors une des pires sensations qu'elle n'avait jamais connues, un sentiment quelque part entre la déception, la désillusion, la jalousie et la trahison. Michael avait ramené une femme avec lui ? - C'était son droit - Après l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ? - Il ne lui avait rien promis.

Sara se rallongea. La gorge serrée.

*** Richard M. Daley, maire de Chicago.**


	5. Chapter 5

Sara était réveillée depuis plus d'une demi-heure mais elle hésitait à sortir de son lit et surtout, à sortir de sa chambre. Elle pourrait se retrouver face à cette femme qui avait passé la nuit ici. Pire, elle pourrait se retrouver face à cette femme ET Michael. Rien que l'idée de les imaginer tous les deux, enlacés, à table, prenant leur petit déjeuner en se donnant la becquée mutuellement, lui souleva le cœur.

Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça en prenant cette colocation. Comment gérait-on la présence dans l'appartement de la partenaire de son colocataire ?… Non. Dans le cas présent, le vrai problème était plutôt : comment gérait-on le fait que son colocataire ait une partenaire !

Sara poussa un soupir. On avait beau être dimanche matin, elle n'allait pas restée indéfiniment au lit, elle avait horreur de ça. Elle se leva, troqua son pyjama pour une tenue décontractée, week-end oblige et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir pour remettre ses cheveux en forme rapidement, elle passerait par la salle de bain plus tard.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et vit que la porte de celle de Michael était fermée. Elle fit quelques pas le long du petit couloir et l'aperçut enfin. Elle était là, vêtue d'un jeans et d'un chemisier blanc impeccablement coupé, assise à la table, occupée à pianoter sur le clavier de son téléphone portable. Elle releva la tête en voyant Sara arriver. C'était une jeune femme brune, aux yeux verts clairs, belle, indéniablement.

- _Vous devez être Sara ? _lança-t-elle.

- _Oui, _répondit Sara en poursuivant sa route jusqu'à la cuisine.

La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher du bar.

_- J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas réveillée en rentrant cette nuit ?_

_- Non_, mentit Sara en même temps qu'elle ouvrait le réfrigérateur.

- _Je m'appelle Veronica, _se présenta-t-elle ensuite._ Je suis la belle-sœur de Michael. Enfin future belle-sœur, parce que je suis pas encore mariée à son frère, juste fiancée._

Sara, qui venait de saisir une bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigo, s'immobilisa. Deux options : soit toute cette histoire n'était pas ce qu'elle semblait être, soit elle était à vomir.

- _Vous devez vous demander quel genre d'horrible bonne femme je suis pour venir passer la nuit chez mon beau-frère ? _suspecta Veronica.

Un mot interpella Sara. Veronica avait dit « chez », elle n'avait pas dit « avec ». Et en se retournant pour la regarder, Sara se sentit presque défaillir de soulagement lorsqu'elle aperçut, posés sur le canapé derrière elle, une couverture pliée et un oreiller. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire.

- _On se connaît pas, et j'ai pas pour habitude de juger les gens sans les connaître alors je vais me dire qu'il y a sûrement une bonne raison pour expliquer le fait que vous ayez passé la nuit ici, une raison qui n'impliquerait pas que vous soyer la pire des fiancées qui existent… et que Michael soit le pire frère que le monde ait connu._

Veronica rigola.

- _Michael est le meilleur des frères qu'on puisse rêver et je suis pas toujours sûre que Lincoln le mérite ! La… la soirée a un peu dégénéré hier soir, _commença-t-elle, _et…_

_- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de m'expliquer, _la coupa Sara qui venait de poser un verre sur le plan de travail pour le remplir de jus d'orange. _Ça me regarde pas._

_- Mais j'y tiens quand même parce que je voudrais que les choses soient bien claires. J'ai passé la nuit ici parce que je me suis disputée, assez violemment, avec Lincoln. Et en général je finis toujours par atterrir ici quand ça arrive. Je connais Michael depuis très longtemps et il est un peu comme un frère pour moi. Alors quand ça va pas, il m'héberge, me console, me répète que je suis folle d'être tombée amoureuse de son frère, moi je prends le temps de me calmer, de me rappeler pourquoi j'aime cet idiot, je rentre chez moi et on finit par se réconcilier._

_- Alors maintenant, la prochaine étape c'est la réconciliation_, en déduit Sara avec un petit sourire.

- _Oui_, confirma Veronica dans un petit rire. _Mais je vais le laisser mariner encore un peu avant de rentrer. Je voudrais qu'il pense que je peux me passer de lui et qu'il est pas à l'abri de me voir mettre les voiles pour de bon !_

Sara approuvait avec amusement quand Michael passa la porte de l'appartement, deux baguettes de pain à la main.

- _Pain frais pour le petit-déjeuner de ces dames, _annonça-t-il.

Il déposa les baguettes sur le bar de la cuisine puis retourna dans l'entrée pour se débarrasser de son manteau.

_- Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec la femme la plus courageuse du monde_, lança-t-il à l'attention de Sara.

- _Tu dis ça parce que je vis avec ton frère ? _demanda Veronica.

_- Oui. J'aurais pu dire folle aussi._

Veronica rigola.

_- C'est vrai que c'est pas tous les jours facile d'être la fiancée de Lincoln Burrows, _concéda-t-elle. _Si seulement sur certains points il pouvait te ressembler un peu plus… Je suis sûre que ça doit être un vrai régal d'être la tienne !_

- _Je sais pas… Mais si c'est le cas elle a pas l'air au courant ! _rétorqua Michael en contournant le bar pour entrer dans la cuisine et s'atteler à la préparation du café.

- _Non, le problème c'est qu'elle peut pas te trouver si tu restes terré au fond de ton bureau. Tu bosses trop Mike, je te l'ai toujours dit !_

_- Tu peux parler, toi ! Greffée comme t'es à tes dossiers !_

_- Je travaille peut-être beaucoup mais je suis pas seule moi ! _se défendit Veronica.

_- Non, c'est vrai, t'es avec mon frère. Tu parles d'une référence !_

Veronica regarda Sara en secouant la tête avec désolation.

- _On le croirait pas comme ça, mais Michael aime sincèrement son frère_, lui indiqua-t-elle.

- _Sauf quand il est méchant avec toi, _précisa-t-il.

Veronica afficha un sourire touché et lui fit bisou de loin.

oOo

Veronica avait quitté l'appartement après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner avec Michael et Sara. Elle avait ainsi eu le temps de faire plus ample connaissance avec cette dernière et les deux femmes avaient rapidement sympathisé.

Sara en avait également appris beaucoup sur Veronica. Elle était avocate, elle avait été la voisine des deux frères pendant de nombreuses années, elle était le grand amour de Lincoln même s'il avait fait un enfant à une autre lorsqu'elle était partie terminer ses études à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de lui. Après son retour à Chicago, elle et Lincoln avaient fini par se retrouver et ça faisait maintenant quatre ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble, un peu moins de deux qu'ils étaient fiancés.

Sara avait aussi eu le droit à un petit aperçu de la personnalité de Lincoln. Et entre deux rires, Veronica et Michael s'étaient mis d'accord pour dire que « gros nounours pas bien méchant mais mal léché » était la description la plus adéquate pour le définir.

- _Il le sait, ton frère, qu'elle a passé la nuit ici ? _demanda Sara.

Elle et Michael finissaient de débarrasser la table maintenant que Veronica était partie.

- _Oui. Il sait que c'est toujours ici qu'elle vient quand ils se disputent. _

_- Ça l'embête pas ?_

Michael esquissa un sourire.

- _Non. Je crois même qu'il préfère la savoir chez moi plutôt que n'importe où ailleurs._

_- Elle est gentille. _

- _Oui, elle est formidable. Lincoln a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir dans sa vie. Et même si je sais qu'il l'aime sincèrement, j'aimerais parfois qu'il en ait un peu plus conscience… C'est rare de rencontrer une personne qu'on aime et qui vous aime en retour_, analysa Michael. _C'est précieux. Alors quand la femme de votre vie vous accorde son amour on se doit de la traiter comme une reine, non ?_

Sara resta à fixer Michael du regard, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il attendait qu'elle lui livre son point de vue mais devant son silence, il finit par grimacer :

- _Tu me trouves vieux jeu ? _redouta-t-il._ Ou romantique à en vomir peut-être ?_

_- Non… non, pas du tout_, lui assura Sara_. Au contraire ! Je me disais que… Veronica a raison… elle aura beaucoup de chance ta fiancée._

Un nouveau silence envahit l'appartement. Michael et Sara se regardaient. Chacun se faisait une idée de l'identité qu'il aimerait donner à cette fiancée. C'était la même.

Une sonnerie de téléphone les sortit de leurs pensées. Celle du portable de Michael. Ce n'est qu'à la troisième sonnerie qu'il consentit enfin à lâcher le regard de Sara pour aller chercher l'appareil resté sur la table basse du salon. Il vit que c'était Lincoln qui l'appelait et décrocha :

- _Qu'est-ce qui y a ? _demanda-t-il sans préambule. … _Non, elle vient de partir…_

Michael fit quelques pas pour aller se poster devant la baie vitrée du salon et perdit son regard sur l'extérieur. Restée à la cuisine, Sara l'observait. En toute impunité et sans la moindre retenue puisqu'il lui tournait le dos. Elle ne pensa pas une seconde que grâce au reflet de la vitre, Michael pouvait la voir presque aussi bien que s'il lui faisait face.

- _Oui, je sais_, reprit-il dans le téléphone. _T'es désolé à chaque fois mais ça te sert jamais de leçon… Évidemment que tu pensais pas ce que t'as dit, mais pour changer essaye plutôt de lui dire ce que tu penses, tu verras, ça passera mieux… De rien, salut._

Michael referma son portable et se retourna ; Sara pivota aussitôt vers l'évier où elle attrapa une tasse qu'elle se mit à laver pour faire illusion. Il s'approcha du canapé et s'empara de la couverture et de l'oreiller en vue d'aller les ranger. Mais il ne partit pas tout de suite. Il resta immobile au milieu du salon quelques instants et observa Sara.

Occupée à nettoyer les quelques pièces de vaisselle du petit déjeuner, elle lui tournait le dos. Elle pouvait cependant sentir son regard sur elle et un petit frisson la parcourut. Elle se mit bientôt à l'imaginer s'approchant d'elle, venant se blottir contre son dos, encerclant sa taille de ses bras, déposant ses lèvres dans son cou… Kling ! Une tasse échappée des mains de Sara était venue percuter le fond de l'évier avec fracas, la ramenant ainsi brutalement à la réalité. Bon sang ! Cette histoire de colocation allait nettement se compliquer si Cupidon avait décidé de se joindre à la partie.

oOo

Elle était jolie. Très jolie. Non, elle était carrément belle. Et d'une beauté comme il les aimait, douce et naturelle. Mais ce n'était pas une simple attirance physique. Cette femme était touchante. Tantôt forte et indépendante, tantôt si sensible et vulnérable. Oh bien sûr, comment pouvait-il prétendre la connaître après seulement une semaine ?… Et bien peut-être parce qu'elle lui ressemblait.

Michael était allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées sous sa nuque, le regard dirigé vers le plafond.

Il avait cette étrange sensation quand elle était là. La sensation très rassurante de ne plus être seul et d'avoir près de lui la seule personne capable de le comprendre et de percevoir qui il était vraiment. Pour preuve le moment qu'il avait passé avec elle la veille avait été délicieux, un des meilleurs depuis longtemps. Ils n'avaient fait que discuter de tout et de rien mais il s'était senti bien à ses côtés. Si bien. Trop bien.

_Mais c'est ta colocataire Michael ! _

Il se redressa brusquement et vint s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Il planta ses coudes sur ses genoux et plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

_Ça va devenir ingérable si tu te ressaisis pas immédiatement !_

Mais comment fait-on pour s'empêcher de ressentir ?

oOo

Il était attentionné, prévenant, sensible, intelligent et, oui, Lizzie avait raison, redoutablement sexy ! Jamais un homme ne lui avait paru aussi parfait. Et ce qu'elle avait ressenti, cette nuit, en le pensant avec une femme, ne lui permettait plus de nier… qu'elle aurait aimé être cette femme.

Avec lui elle se sentait en confiance et pouvait se laisser à être elle-même sans crainte d'un jugement. Il semblait s'intéresser sincèrement à elle, et l'apprécier pour ce qu'elle était, ça la changeait de tous ces types qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour son nom et les avantages qui vont avec.

Et elle avait cette étrange sensation quand il était près d'elle, quand il la regardait avec cette intensité qui la transperçait de part en part. La sensation qu'il était fait pour elle, qu'elle était faite pour lui, que deux personnes n'avaient jamais été autant faites l'une pour l'autre et que le fait qu'ils ne soient pas ensemble serait contre-nature.

_On se calme Sara ! _

Elle ferma le robinet, égoutta le verre en lui imprimant de petits coups secs au dessus de l'évier, le déposa sur la paillasse puis attrapa un torchon pour s'éponger les mains.

_Combien de temps vas-tu tenir avant que la situation ne devienne insupportable ?_

Mais elle pourrait aussi devenir très agréable…

oOo

Debout devant sa fenêtre, Michael réfléchissait à la bonne attitude à adopter. Il allait devoir vivre quotidiennement avec cette femme qui le troublait au plus haut point et ça n'allait pas être évident de ne rien laisser paraître.

Fallait-il qu'il essaye de l'éviter au maximum ? … Cette option n'était pas envisageable. Parce qu'ils vivaient dans le même appartement, et surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de se condamner à une quelconque distance avec elle. Fallait-il qu'il laisse libre cours à ses sentiments histoire de voir comment ils évolueraient - il en avait déjà une vague idée - mais ce serait au risque de paraître envahissant et de l'effrayer.

_Elle a pourtant l'air d'apprécier ta compagnie._

Michael fut soudainement tiré de ses pensées par les bruits de pas qu'il perçut dans le couloir. Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer presque immédiatement.

Peut-être que le mieux serait de faire, comme il l'a toujours fait, confiance à son instinct. Il ne l'avait que très rarement induit en erreur.

_Cette femme te plait alors passe du temps avec elle, continue d'apprendre à la connaître, et advienne que pourra !_

Michael sortit de sa chambre et traversa le couloir pour venir se poster devant celle de Sara. Il prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, il ne fallait pas que ça sonne comme une demande de rencard.

Il toqua doucement à la porte… Pas de réponse. Il toquait pour la deuxième fois, et un peu plus vigoureusement ce coup-ci, quand au fond du couloir la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Sara fit un pas pour sortir de la pièce avant de se figer en trouvant Michael juste devant sa chambre.

- _Ah, t'es là, _s'hébéta-t-il en pivotant pour lui faire face.

Il laissa sa main glisser sur la porte à laquelle Sara l'avait surpris en train de frapper tout en y pianotant nerveusement ses doigts.

_- Euh… j'avais pensé aller déjeuner à l'extérieur ce midi, _expliqua-t-il,_ alors… euh… je voulais savoir si… ça te disait de venir avec moi ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi pas. Tu vas manger où ?_

_- Dans un petit resto français à deux pas d'ici. J'y vais souvent, j'y ai mes petites habitudes._

Voilà. C'était pas un rencard. C'est elle qui avait commencé en l'emmenant chez Joe et il ne faisait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Parfait.

_- C'est pas de la grande cuisine, tu sais, c'est un truc dans le genre brasseries parisiennes, mais c'est délicieux et Jackie, la propriétaire, est absolument adorable._

_- Oui, d'accord. Ce sera avec plaisir alors_, approuva Sara dans un sourire.

Elle s'avança ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre mais se trouva bloquée par Michael qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Elle attendit quelques secondes, qu'il s'écarte pour la laisser entrer, mais il se contentait de la regarder comme s'il pensait qu'elle s'était approchée de lui pour lui dire quelque chose.

- _Pardon_, souffla-t-elle finalement pour qu'il libère le passage.

- _De quoi ? _s'étonna-t-il.

- _Non mais je voudrais juste… entrer dans ma chambre_, indiqua-t-elle en désignant la porte derrière lui.

- _Oh, oui, bien sûr ! _réalisa-t-il en s'écartant enfin. _Excuse-moi, je… excuse-moi_.

Il partit en direction du salon en se maudissant mentalement. Sara pénétra dans sa chambre en souriant toute seule.

oOo

- _En vrai elle s'appelle Jacqueline_, expliquait Michael en marchant à côté de Sara, _mais ici, c'est Jackie._

_- Comme Jacqueline /Jackie Kennedy ? _s'amusa Sara.

- _Oui_, rigola-t-ill. _Je suis cependant pas sûr que ce soit le même genre de femme… Tiens, c'est là._

Michael poussa la porte de l'établissement et la maintint ouverte pour que Sara puisse entrer à son tour. Ils s'approchèrent ensuite du grand comptoir derrière lequel s'activait une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, grande, forte, avec de longs cheveux blonds et frisés remontés dans un épais chignon. Sa mine naturellement enjouée s'illumina d'un grand sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut Michael.

- _Salut mon lapin ! _s'exclama-t-elle.

Michael échangea un furtif coup d'œil avec Sara qui haussa les sourcils avec amusement.

- _Salut Jackie, _répondit-t-il. _Deux couverts, c'est possible ?_

_- Bien sûr que c'est possible._

Jackie contourna son bar et fit signe à Michael et Sara de la suivre au fond la salle où elle leur présenta une table libre.

- _Qui est cette jolie demoiselle ? _demanda-t-elle à Michael tandis que Sara prenait place autour de la table.

_- C'est Sara, ma nouvelle colocataire._

- _Oh, c'est bien, _approuva Jackie en regardant Sara. _Vous êtes de Chicago ?_

_- Oui, oui. J'habitais sur Walton Street avant. Michael m'a dit que vous étiez originaire de Paris vous ? _rapporta Sara.

_- Oui, j'ai grandi en France. Mais bon, ça fait plus de 30 ans que je vis aux États-Unis. J'avais 22 ans quand je suis venue m'installer ici avec… mon mari._

Jackie leva le bout de son stylo pour désigner une photo accrochée au mur au-dessus des étagères à verres. Sara y vit le portrait d'un homme au regard doux et bienveillant.

- _Il est décédé ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Oui, ça va bientôt faire six ans, _répondit Jackie. _Un accident de voiture._

_- Je suis désolée_, se navra Sara.

- _Pas autant que moi ma petite, pas autant que moi, _soupira Jackie. _Bon, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? _interrogea-t-elle ensuite en retrouvant son sourire initial.

- _Mets-nous deux croques, _commanda Michael.

- _Avec des frites et deux sodas bien frais ?_

_- Oui, parfait, _approuva Sara.

Jackie la regarda avec un grand sourire.

- _Ça fait plaisir ! _se réjouit-elle_. D'habitude, les jeunes femmes de votre âge qui viennent ici commandent une « salade verte » et « un verre d'eau plate à température ambiante », _expliqua-t-elle en levant précieusement un petit doigt pour se moquer de ces clientes un peu trop exagérément attentives à leur ligne à son goût. _C'est pathétique, _marmonna-t-elle ensuite en commençant à s'éloigner de la table. _En plus elles m'en laissent toujours la moitié dans l'assiette ! _s'écria-t-elle juste avant de disparaître en cuisines.

- _Jackie aime les gens qui mangent, _souffla Michael.

- _D'accord, _rigola Sara. _J'essayerai de faire honneur alors. En tous cas c'est ravissant ici, _déclara-t-elle en balayant le restaurant du regard. _J'ai jamais été à Paris, ni dans une brasserie, mais ça me rappelle un film français dans lequel l'héroïne travaille dans établissement de ce genre hum…_

Sara perdit son regard dans le vide et fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle réfléchissait.

- _Comment c'est, déjà, le titre…, _marmonna-t-elle_. Euh… le Destin d'Amélie Cheval, ou un truc comme ça._

_- Le fabuleux destin d'Amélie Poulain ?_

_- Ah oui ! C'est ça ! _s'exclama Sara. _Amélie Cheval, _rigola-t-elle ensuite en secouant la tête avec désolation. _Non mais n'importe quoi Sara !_

_- Bah t'étais pas très loin, _s'amusa Michael.

- _Tu connais ce film ?_

_- Oui. Je t'ai dit que j'aimais bien le cinéma étranger en général. Et j'aime le cinéma français en particulier. Ce film m'avait marqué. Je l'avais trouvé très poétique._

Sara observa Michael quelques instants, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- _T'aimes la musique classique, les films français poétiques… t'es loin d'être un mec banal toi !_

_- Je suis pas gay, _jugea bon de préciser Michael.

- _Non, non, j'ai jamais pensé ça, _rigola Sara. _C'est juste…_

Sara regardait Michael en plissant légèrement les yeux, comme si elle essayait de percer son mystère. Il était clair pour elle qu'il y avait en lui quelque chose de très spécial qui le rendait unique… et extrêmement intéressant - voire carrément attirant. Sara fut cependant sortie de ses réflexions par Jackie qui arrivait pour déposer deux verres et deux bouteilles de soda sur la table. Elle planta ensuite ses poings sur ses hanches et resta à fixer Sara.

- _Votre visage me dit quelque chose, _lança-t-elle._ Je me demande si je vous aurais pas déjà vue quelque part… vous faites quoi comme métier ?_

_- Je suis médecin_, répondit Sara.

- _Ah, non, ça peut pas être ça. J'ai une santé de fer ça fait au moins dix ans que j'ai pas approché un toubib. Vous n'êtes jamais passée à la télé ? _interrogea-t-elle.

- _Euh… non. _

_- Vous m'êtes pas inconnue, ça va me revenir, _déclara alors Jackie en tapotant son doigt sur son crâne.

Elle repartit vers son comptoir et Sara adressa un regard crispé à Michael.

- _T'inquiète pas, _la rassura-t-il. _Même si ça a un rapport avec ton père, elle t'embêtera pas. Elle s'intéresse pas du tout à la politique, elle dit toujours que ça la gonfle._

Jackie revint près de la table apporter deux assiettes contenant chacune un appétissant croque-monsieur et une généreuse portion de frites dorées.

- _Tu vas voir,_ _ce sont les meilleures frites de Chicago, _indiqua Michael à Sara.

_- Ah ça c'est sûr que c'est pas du surgelé ! _s'exclama Jackie. _Moi et ma collection de petits chinois sous-payés on se lève tous les matins à 3 heures du mat' pour éplucher nos patates !… Non, je plaisante,_… _on se lève à 6 heures. Bon appétit_ _!_ lança-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

- _Rassure-moi, elle n'a pas d'immigrés clandestins dans ses cuisines ? _demanda Sara qui ne savait pas trop s'il fallait rire ou s'inquiéter.

- _Non_, rigola Michael. _La seule qu'on peut lui reprocher c'est d'avoir a un humour très particulier._

- _Ça y est ! _s'écria soudainement Jackie depuis son comptoir en levant un doigt triomphant.

Elle traversa rapidement le restaurant pour revenir auprès de Sara.

- _Je me souviens où est-ce que je vous ai vue. Y avait votre photo dans le journal, c'était à l'occasion d'un prix qui vous avait été remis, un truc humanitaire je crois, non ?_

Sara écarquilla les yeux, quelque peu surprise.

- _Euh… oui, c'est possible, _confirma-t-elle. _Mais… ça date de plusieurs années ça maintenant !_

_- Ah ah ! Oui ! Mais Jackie a une mémoire photographique exceptionnelle ! _expliqua-t-elle avec fierté. _Bon aller, je vous laisse manger._

_- C'est quoi cette histoire de prix humanitaire ? _s'enquit Michael après que Jackie ait quitté les parages.

- _Ben… quand j'étais à l'université, je faisais partie, non, en fait j'étais même à la tête d'une association humanitaire, _raconta Sara._ Et on avait fait pression sur le gouvernement pour que des projets prévus pour certains pays du tiers-monde soient menés à terme. Parce que tu sais, y a toujours plein de promesses de faites au moment des élections et plus personne pour les tenir après. Enfin bon, j'avais été récompensée pour ça. C'était pas grand-chose._

_- C'était pas rien non plus. T'as déjà effectué des missions sur le terrain ?_

_- Oui, j'ai passé quelques mois au Cambodge, ça remonte à quelques années maintenant. J'en garde un très bon souvenir, c'était une expérience incroyable._

Le regard de Sara se perdit dans le vague.

- _J'en suis presque nostalgique même._

_- T'as pas eu l'occasion d'en faire d'autres ? _demanda Michael.

_- Non, après avec les études, la préparation des examens et… _

Non, ça elle n'allait pas en parler.

- … _enfin l'opportunité ne s'est jamais représentée pour l'instant, _déclara-t-elle simplement.

- _Ça reviendra peut-être._

_- Oui_, admit Sara.

Mais avec un léger manque de conviction. Et ce manque de conviction n'était pas en rapport avec la probabilité qu'une mission humanitaire lui soit proposée mais plutôt en rapport avec l'enthousiasme qu'elle aurait à y participer. Car il y avait quinze jours encore, elle aurait sauté dans un avion pour le bout du monde sans avoir besoin de réfléchir. Mais maintenant qu'elle connaissait Michael, une telle décision ne lui paraissait plus tout à fait aussi évidente.

oOo

_- En tous cas dès demain je fonce dans un vidéoclub pour louer la filmographie entière de Bergman, _assura Sara, encore toute à son enthousiasme d'avoir découvert le talent de ce réalisateur.

_- Ça c'est pas moi qui vais t'en empêcher, _rigola Michael en même temps qu'il enfonçait sa clef dans la serrure de la porte.

Il s'engouffra le premier dans l'appartement et laissa Sara entrer à son tour avant de refermer derrière elle.

Leurs manteaux une fois abandonnés dans le placard, Michael et Sara se retrouvèrent à la cuisine ; lui s'attelant à la préparation d'un plat de lasagnes et elle s'installant sur un des tabourets du bar pour le regarder faire.

Le midi même, pendant qu'ils déjeunaient chez Jackie, ils en étaient arrivés à parler cuisine, et Sara avait confié qu'elle adorait les lasagnes mais qu'elle n'en avait pas mangées depuis le décès de sa mère ; cette dernière sachant les préparer comme personne, Sara avait toujours préféré s'abstenir d'en manger plutôt que d'en consommer des surgelées qu'elle était incapable d'apprécier. Au risque de passer une fois de plus pour un mec pas banal, Michael lui avait indiqué qu'il savait préparer les lasagnes et de façon pas trop dégueulasse en plus.

- _Où est-ce que tu as appris à cuisiner toutes ces choses ? _demanda Sara.

Depuis plus d'une semaine qu'elle vivait ici, elle avait pu se rendre compte que Michael était plutôt doué derrière des fourneaux.

- _En fait, _commença-t-il tout en sortant les ustensiles et les ingrédients dont il avait besoin,_ mon ancienne colocataire et amie était la pire cuisinière que le monde ait porté. Un jour, j'ai eu tellement pitié d'elle - tu sais, je me suis dit qu'il arriverait bien un moment où elle aurait une famille à charge alors je voulais pas la laisser comme ça - que je l'ai inscrite à un cours de cuisine. Et évidemment, comme elle voulait pas y aller toute seule, je m'y suis inscrit aussi. C'était deux soirs par semaines, on a fait ça pendant deux ans donc voilà, depuis je me débrouille en cuisine._

_- Et elle ?_

Michael pouffa d'un rire tendre.

- _Elle a fait pleurer notre prof de cuisine plus d'une fois mais… y a quand même eu des progrès de faits, faut reconnaître._

Alors qu'il commençait à émincer un oignon, Sara sortit son portable de sa poche pour le rallumer. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux quand elle vit ce qui s'afficha sur l'écran.

- _J'ai douze appels en absence !_

_- Lizzie ? _demanda Michael.

- _Oui, _rigola Sara.

- _J'espère qu'elle n'avait rien d'urgent à te dire._

_- Non, t'inquiète pas. Si ça avait été le cas elle aurait forcément trouvé un moyen de me le faire savoir._

Sara terminait tout juste sa phrase quand son téléphone se mit à sonner.

- _Et la treizième tentative sera la bonne, _s'amusa-t-elle en se levant du tabouret pour aller dans sa chambre.

Elle décrocha après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle.

_- Allô ?_

_- Ah bah c'est pas trop tôt, _soupira Lizzie à l'autre bout du fil._ Qu'est-ce que tu fichais, j'ai essayé de t'appeler tout l'après-midi mais ton potable était éteint !_

_- Oui, j'étais au ciné alors je l'avais coupé, _expliqua Sara en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

- _T'as été voir quoi ?_

_- Cris et chuchotements._

_- Ah oui, c'est le… Non, attends, je vois pas du tout ce que c'est…_

_- Normal, c'est un vieux film suédois d'Ingmar Bergman. Ils le repassaient au petit ciné de Quincy Street. Dans sa version originale en plus._

_- Tu parles du cinéma qui passe tout sauf les dernières sorties américaines, là ?_

_- Oui._

_- Je suis pas sûre de comprendre, _s'hébéta Lizzie. _Pourquoi t'as été voir un vieux film suédois, en VO qui plus est ? _s'étonna-t-elle.

- _Et pourquoi pas ? _rétorqua simplement Sara.

- _Mouais… Bon, dis, je voulais savoir si ça te disait d'aller au Sound-Bar avec moi ce soir ?_

_- Euh… non, _refusa Sara. _C'est gentil mais j'ai pas très envie de sortir ce soir._

_- Oh Sara ! S'te plait ! _implora Lizzie.

- _T'as qu'à y aller avec Greg._

_- Non, il prend le boulot de bonne heure demain matin, il veut pas se coucher trop tard. Mais nous on bosse pas demain, alors on peut aller s'amuser un peu, les occasions sont rares !_

_- Oui, je sais, mais vraiment, ce soir, ça me dit rien. En plus je suis pas très en forme, je crois que je couve quelque chose, _mentit Sara.

_- Ah bah ça c'est sûr ! Un film suédois ça doit te rafraîchir au point de te filer la crève ! Non mais t'es certaine que tu veux pas venir avec moi ?_

_- Oui. M'en veux pas Lizzie._

_- Mais non, je t'en veux pas. Mais j'espère que tu seras en forme demain, on doit aller faire les boutiques pour la soirée de jeudi, tu te souviens ?_

_- Oui, oui._

_- Au fait, tu viens avec quelqu'un ? _

_- Euh… je sais pas. Tu y vas avec quelqu'un toi ?_

_- Oui, Greg va venir avec moi. Alors je te conseille de trouver quelqu'un pour t'accompagner sinon tu vas te retrouver à tenir la chandelle._

_- D'accord, _s'amusa Sara. _C'est gentil de me prévenir._

_- Eh j'y pense ! Si tu veux j'ai un pote à moi qui…_

_- Lizzie ! _la coupa Sara._ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à ce sujet ?_

_- Oui, je sais_, grommela Lizzie. _Si je tiens à ton amitié, j'arrête de te présenter mes potes._

_- Excellent. Alors tu t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je suis une grande fille, je vais me débrouiller toute seule pour me trouver un cavalier._

_- Ok. Bon, bah bonne soirée… pantouflarde, _ajouta Lizzie dans un marmonnement.

- _Je t'ai entendue, _lui fit savoir Sara.

- _Bisou ! _lança-t-elle alors avant de raccrocher précipitamment.

Sara secoua la tête avec amusement tout en refermant son portable. Elle avait toujours adoré sortir avec Lizzie, elle s'amusait beaucoup lorsqu'elle était avec elle. Mais ce soir… ce soir un homme absolument fabuleux était en train de lui préparer des lasagnes, alors son amie passerait au deuxième plan. Pas après les lasagnes, non. Après l'homme fabuleux. Car avec ou sans plat de pâtes, Sara avait envie de passer sa soirée avec Michael, et personne d'autre.

Elle se releva de son lit et sortit de sa chambre pour aller reprendre sa place au bar de la cuisine. Michael s'activait toujours dans la préparation sa bolognaise et une délicieuse odeur s'exhalait déjà dans tout l'appartement. En se rasseyant sur son tabouret, Sara prit une discrète inspiration pour tenter d'apaiser les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient dangereusement accélérés. Parce qu'elle venait de prendre la décision de le faire maintenant.

- _Euh… Michael ? _l'appela-t-elle doucement.

- _Mmm_, répondit-il, très absorbé par la cuisson de son bœuf haché.

- _Je voulais te demander un truc mais… euh… t'auras le droit de refuser et… ça peut sonner comme une invitation mais ce serait surtout un immense service que tu me rendrais si tu acceptais…_

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Hum… jeudi prochain, il y a une soirée d'organisée à l'hôpital pour fêter le départ à la retraite de notre chef et… euh… je voulais savoir si… tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner ?_

Michael releva la tête pour la regarder avec un petit sourire.

- _En effet, ça sonne comme une invitation, _s'amusa-t-il.

_- En fait, Lizzie y va avec Greg et comme j'ai pas envie d'y aller seule je…_

Sara s'interrompit et afficha une grimace en réalisant qu'elle était en train de dire à Michael qu'il était son plan de secours.

_- Bon, faut peut-être mieux que tu le prennes comme une simple invitation finalement, _déclara-t-elle.

- _Sara, si c'est une invitation et qu'en plus ça te rend service, ce sera avec plaisir. Sans compter que ça me permettra de découvrir l'hôpital, j'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Et… plus intéressant, je pourrai rencontrer tes collègues, je suis sûr que je vais apprendre pleins de choses sur toi, _prédit Michael en plissant ses yeux d'un air sournois.

_- Ok. Bon, alors oublie ! L'invitation ne tient plus !_

Michael rigola.

_- Je plaisante ! Je te promets que je mènerai aucune enquête._

Sara le regarda avec méfiance.

- _Promis, juré, _lui assura-t-il.

- _Bon… La soirée débutera à 21 heures et ce sera tenue correcte exigée._

_- Ok, pas de soucis, je te ferai pas honte_, la rassura Michael.

Sara eut du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Comment un homme comme lui pouvait se penser une seconde capable de faire honte à quelqu'un ?

- _Maintenant, _reprit-il en prélevant un peu de sauce bolognaise avec sa cuillère en bois,_ goûte-moi ça et dis-moi si l'assaisonnement te convient…_

Il approcha la cuillère près de la bouche de Sara qui prit un peu de sauce entre ses lèvres. Elle esquissa très vite un sourire et hocha la tête avec approbation.

- _C'est parfait, _indiqua-t-elle à Michael.

Oui, cette bolognaise était réellement délicieuse… Comme tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés au cours de ce week-end d'ailleurs.


	6. Chapter 6

Sara venait de couper la sonnerie de la minuterie du four quand celle de l'interphone prit le relais. Elle entrouvrit la porte du four afin de vérifier rapidement l'apparence de ses madeleines puis se rendit dans l'entrée pour prendre connaissance du visiteur.

- _Oui ?_

_- Euh… salut_, fit la voix dans l'interphone,_ je suis LJ, je viens voir Mike._

_- Il est pas encore rentré_, indiqua Sara.

_- Est-ce que je peux monter l'attendre dans l'appart' ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr, je t'ouvre._

Une petite minute plus tard c'est la porte de l'appartement qu'elle lui ouvrit.

- _T'es Sara, c'est ça ? _demanda LJ en pénétrant dans l'entrée.

- _Oui. Et toi tu es le neveu de Michael._

_- Ouais, il t'a parlé de moi ?_

_- Un peu, _répondit Sara en retournant dans la cuisine.

LJ déposa son sac de cours sur le sol le long du mur puis il prit place sur un des tabourets du bar.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit à mon sujet ? _interrogea-t-il, curieux.

_- Bah… que t'étais son neveu._

_- Ah oui, je vois. Il t'a pas dit que j'étais premier de ma classe, le meilleur joueur de l'équipe de basket de mon lycée ou ce genre de choses ?_

_- Euh… non._

_- En même temps c'est sûrement parce que c'est pas le cas ! _

Sara rigola puis elle attrapa un gant de cuisine qu'elle enfila pour de sortir ses madeleines du four.

- _C'est quoi qui sent si bon là ? _demanda LJ.

- _Je crois que c'est ça…_

Sara déposa le moule qui contenait les madeleines encore toutes chaudes sur le plan de travail de la cuisine - et sous les yeux brillants de LJ.

- _Ouah ! Elles sont belles ! _s'extasia-t-il. _Et très appétissantes ! Je pourrais en goûter une._

_- Oui. On va juste attendre qu'elles refroidissent un peu._

_- Alors ? Ça te plait de vivre ici ? Tu t'entends bien avec mon oncle ?_

_- Euh… oui… oui, on s'entend très bien._

_- Ouais, il est cool Mike. Et on s'ennuie jamais avec lui. On pourrait s'imaginer qu'un type intelligent comme lui pourrait être coincé et ennuyeux à mourir pour le commun des mortels mais c'est pas du tout le cas. Enfin moi je m'éclate toujours quand je suis avec lui._

_- Parce que tu te considères pas intelligent et tu trouves ces gens-là ennuyeux d'habitude ? _s'étonna Sara.

- _Non mais je parle pas des gens intelligents en général, j'ai rien contre eux et j'espère que j'en fais partie, là je parle des gens intelligents comme Michael… Parce que oncle Mike, _reprit LJ en voyant Sara quelque peu perplexe, _il est pas intelligent dans le genre « je peux te remplir une grille de sudoku niveau 4 en moins de cinq minutes », il est intelligent dans le genre…_

Il écarquilla grands ses yeux.

_- … « je peux t'élaborer la formule pour la reproduction industrielle de la fusion thermonucléaire en moins de cinq minutes », tu vois ?_

Sara resta interloquée, pas sûre de bien comprendre où voulait en venir l'adolescent.

- _C'est un petit génie, _murmura-t-il alors en tapotant son doigt sur sa tête. _Quand j'étais petit, j'entendais toujours mon père dire « Mike le petit génie par-ci, Mike le petit génie par-là », et moi, fort de ma culture qui se limitait aux Walt Disney, j'imaginais Michael se transformer en petit bonhomme bleu qui sortait d'une lampe magique ! _ricana-t-il à l'évocation de ce souvenir. _Mais en fait c'est pas du tout ça - quoique que ça aurait été pas mal, rapport aux trois vœux qu'il aurait pu exhausser - non, en fait c'est une question de quotient intellectuel. Il a jamais voulu me dire à combien il était le sien mais ce qui est sûr c'est que c'est bien plus que la moyenne… Mais bon, il aime pas trop en parler. _

Sara resta pensive. Cette révélation semblait lui laisser entrevoir une partie du mystère Michael Scofield. Bon sang ! Cet homme était réellement fascinant !

- _Tu crois qu'elles ont assez refroidi là ? _demanda LJ en désignant les madeleines d'un mouvement du menton.

Sara le regarda en esquissant un sourire amusé. Elle attrapa un petit plat dans un des placards, y disposa toutes les madeleines puis le posa devant LJ.

_- Sers-toi. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose à boire ?_

_- Si t'as un peu de lait je dis pas non. _

Sara attrapa la bouteille de lait dans le frigo et en servit un verre à LJ qui venait de mordre dans une des madeleines.

- _Mmm la vache ! _s'exclama-t-il, la bouche pleine. _Elles sont trop bonnes ! Super légères !_

_- Merci, ravie qu'elles te plaisent._

_- Ah ouais ! J'ai bien fait de venir moi ! _se félicita-t-il avant d'enfourner dans sa bouche la deuxième moitié de la madeleine.

Il y eut soudainement une légère agitation en provenance de l'entrée et bientôt Michael apparut.

- _Tiens, tiens ! _lança-t-il en apercevant LJ assis au bar de la cuisine.

Il prit le temps d'enlever son manteau et de déposer ses clefs et son courrier sur la console puis il s'approcha de l'adolescent.

- _C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait que tu devais être dans le coin, j'ai senti des relents de lotion anti-acné dans l'ascenseur, _ricana-t-il en passant derrière son neveu sans manquer de lui ébouriffer affectueusement les cheveux.

LJ poussa grommela et plaqua une main sur sa tête pour raplatir ses cheveux. Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil en direction de Sara qui, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, semblait se retenir de rire.

- _J'ai même pas de boutons en plus ! _rappela-t-il à son oncle.

_- Et oui ! Merci la lotion ! _renchérit Michael qui ne voulait pas en démordre. _Bon, dis-moi, ça faisait un petit moment que je t'avais pas vu ici. _

_- Oui, je sais. Mais le truc c'est que… je suis plus ou moins privé de sorties depuis le petit incident du sachet de beuze ! _expliqua LJ avec une petite grimace. _J'ai seulement le droit de sortir de la maison pour aller au lycée, et quand je sors du lycée c'est pour rentrer direct à la maison._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors ? La punition est levée ?_

_- Non, mais j'avais un prof d'absent, j'ai fini plus tôt. Et comme ma mère le sait pas et qu'elle s'attend pas à me voir rentrer avant une heure encore… enfin tu vois quoi, personne saura que j'ai fait un petit détour par chez toi._

Michael resta quelques instants à fixer son neveu avec une certaine consternation. LJ haussa les épaules, à mille lieux d'être rongé par la culpabilité, et attrapa une deuxième madeleine dans laquelle il mordit goulûment.

- _Est-ce que je peux espérer en avoir une avant que tu les finisses ? _demanda Michael.

- _Mouais_, soupira LJ en faisant glisser le plat jusqu'à son oncle.

Michael saisit un des petits gâteaux et en prit une bouchée qu'il savoura sincèrement.

- _Lizzie a raison_, déclara-t-il ensuite en regardant Sara, _on pourrait facilement tuer pour une de ces petites choses !_

Sara rigola.

- _Toi tu tuerais pour mes madeleines, moi je tuerais pour tes lasagnes, comme ça on est quitte ! _s'amusa-t-elle.

oOo

Après une petite demi-heure passée à discuter de choses et d'autres autour du plat de madeleines, LJ estima qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, sous peine de voir sa peine alourdie de quelques mois d'assignation à résidence supplémentaires.

- _Ça m'a fait plaisir de faire votre connaissance à toi et tes madeleines, _lança-t-il à Sara.

- _Je suis contente aussi de t'avoir rencontré, _lui assura-t-elle.

_- J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir bientôt. Pour l'instant c'est un peu chaud mais dès que ma punition sera levée, je passerai plus souvent_, promit LJ avec un petit clin d'œil.

- _Sara travaille_, lui rappela Michael, _elle sera pas toujours là pour t'offrir ton goûter._

- _Ouais, ouais, _marmonna LJ en même temps qu'il descendait de son tabouret et ramassait son sac de cours.

Michael l'accompagna dans l'entrée et lui ouvrit la porte.

_- Tu passeras le bonjour à ta mère de ma part._

LJ fixa son oncle avec affliction.

_- Pour qu'elle comprenne que je suis venu te voir ? Je suis pas stupide oncle Mike !_

Michael ricana et LJ sortit de l'appartement.

_- Ah, une dernière chose Junior…_

Arrivé au milieu du palier, LJ se retourna pour regarder Michael.

- _… au sujet de la drogue, je vais pas te refaire la morale, tes parents ont dû s'en charger, mais je voulais juste que tu saches que, j'ai beau être cool, ça je cautionne pas._

L'adolescent baissa piteusement les yeux. Au même moment, Sara, restée à la cuisine, se crispait légèrement et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir honteuse comme si c'était à elle que cette remarque venait d'être faite.

- _Je sais, _répondit LJ. _Mais je te promets que c'était la première et la dernière fois que j'en avais entre les mains._

_- J'espère bien. Aller, bonne soirée._

_- Ouais, à toi aussi. Salut._

LJ reprit sa route vers l'ascenseur et Michael referma la porte de l'appartement avant de revenir à la cuisine.

- _Ça c'est bien passé ton après-midi shopping avec Lizzie ? _demanda-t-il à Sara.

- _Euh… oui. Je l'ai regardée faire des folies, elle m'a reproché de pas en faire, enfin comme d'hab' quoi !_

Michael esquissa un sourire puis il s'empara de son courrier et partit en direction de son bureau. Il s'arrêta cependant subitement en cours de route et se retourna vers Sara.

- _Au fait, je voulais te prévenir, _commença-t-il._ Je serai pas là le week-end prochain, je pars à New York pour assister à un congrès. C'était pas prévu que ce soit moi qui y aille mais j'ai un collègue qui a finalement un empêchement alors je vais prendre sa place… Enfin voilà, c'était juste pour que tu le saches._

_- D'accord._

Michael repartit ensuite vers son bureau. Sara le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte puis perdit son regard dans le vide.

Il y avait également une chose qu'elle devrait lui dire « juste pour qu'il le sache ». Mais si une partie d'elle était persuadée que Michael n'en ferait pas un drame et ne la jugerait pas, une autre partie redoutait d'irrémédiablement le décevoir. Cela dit, ne pas être honnête et lui laisser apprendre la vérité de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre risquerait de beaucoup le décevoir également. Dilemme ! … Puis Sara repensa à ce que LJ lui avait dit au sujet de son oncle. Après tout, Michael n'avait jamais mentionné sa petite particularité parce qu'il n'aimait pas en parler. Et elle pouvait le comprendre… Et bien elle non plus n'aimait pas évoquer sa propre particularité. Et Michael pourrait certainement le comprendre aussi. Alors pour l'heure, ce qui appartenait au passé resterait au passé !


	7. Chapter 7

- _Retiens l'ascenseur ! _s'écria Sara.

Elle venait de passer les portes de l'immeuble avec les bras chargés d'un sac de courses. Michael bloqua la fermeture des portes de sa main pour laisser le temps à Sara d'arriver et de monter dans la cabine.

- _Merci, _souffla-t-elle en se positionnant à côté de lui. _Parce que quand il monte au 17__ème__, le temps qu'il redescende, y en a pour un petit moment._

_- C'est sûr_, lui accorda Michael tout en appuyant sur le bouton pour faire partir l'ascenseur.

Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascension débuta.

- _Tu parles d'un temps de chien ! _pesta ensuite Sara tandis qu'elle replaçait derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveux ruisselante restée collée sur son visage.

- _Ouais, ça gronde méchamment, _confirma Michael. _Et toi tu trouves quand même le moyen d'aller faire des courses sous cette pluie torrentielle ?_

_- Fallait bien, sinon on allait se retrouver à devoir racler les fonds de placards, _se justifia-t-elle.

La fin de sa phrase avait été recouverte par le bruit d'un coup de tonnerre particulièrement tonitruant. Et subitement les lumières de la cabine se mirent à vaciller avant de s'éteindre en même temps que l'ascenseur était stoppé net dans sa course. L'immobilisation fut si brutale et inattendue que Michael et Sara durent s'agripper à la rambarde fixée aux parois de la cabine pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Il n'y avait désormais plus que la faible lumière émanant de l'applique de secours pour tout éclairage.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda Sara.

- _À mon avis, ça sent la panne de courant générale, _déclara Michael.

Il avait entreprit d'appuyer frénétiquement sur les boutons de différents étages mais n'observa pas la moindre réaction.

- _Ça va pas être possible ça, il faut que je sorte ! Ouvre les portes ! _ordonna Sara avec un très net début de panique.

_- Sara, elles sont bloquées les portes. Il va falloir attendre que le courant revienne, _expliqua calmement Michael.

- _Non, non, non, _geignit Sara.

Elle posa son sac de courses au sol, desserra son écharpe et ouvrit le haut de son manteau en s'efforçant de prendre de profondes respirations.

- _Ça va pas ? Y a un problème ? _s'inquiéta Michael.

- _Oui, OUI ! _répondit Sara avec agressivité avant d'essayer de se maîtriser. _Y a en effet… un petit problème._

Elle était prise de désagréables bouffées de chaleur, son souffle se faisait de plus en plus saccadé et sa bouche devenait sèche. Elle se plaqua dos contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et s'accrocha fermement à la rambarde pour ne pas vaciller.

- _Je suis claustro_, indiqua-t-elle.

Michael resta perplexe.

- _Mais… tu supportes bien de prendre l'ascenseur d'habitude…_

_- C'est pas… j'ai pas peur des espaces confinés. Enfin j'y suis pas très à l'aise mais ça va, c'est… c'est l'enfermement que je supporte pas, _expliqua Sara entre deux profondes inspirations. _Je pourrais faire une crise de panique dans un hangar de 3000 mètres carrés si je savais que j'y étais enfermée._

_- D'accord… alors… euh… respire bien, essaye de rester calme…_

_- MAIS JE PEUX PAS RESTER CALME ! _s'écria subitement Sara.

Et Michael sursauta.

_- C'est phobique ! J'ai aucun contrôle !… Oh mon dieu je me sens pas bien, _gémit-elle en portant une main à son front. _Il faut que je sorte. Je t'en pris, trouve un moyen d'ouvrir ces portes ! _implora-t-elle.

- _Euh… je suis désolé_, s'hébéta Michael, _mais sans courant je vois pas bien ce que je peux faire._

_- Alors à quoi ça te sert d'avoir un QI qui crève le plafond si t'es même pas capable de nous sortir d'un simple ascenseur ! _s'énerva Sara qui commençait sérieusement à perdre tout contrôle à mesure qu'elle cédait à la panique.

Michael tourna brusquement la tête pour la regarder avec de grands yeux mais elle venait de se retourner et de plonger son visage dans ses bras croisés contre la paroi. Comment savait-elle ? Qui lui avait dit ?

- _Un génie, tu parles ! _l'entendit-il marmonner._ Oh bon sang, je me sens pas bien. Je crois que je vais vomir._

Ce n'était de toute évidence pas le bon moment pour lui demander d'où elle tenait ces informations et certainement pas non plus le bon moment pour débuter une conversation à leur sujet.

Michael s'approcha doucement de Sara, hésita un peu puis déposa finalement ses mains sur ses épaules.

- _Sara_, l'appela-t-il d'un ton calme pour tenter de l'apaiser. _Essaye - je sais que c'est pas évident - mais essaye de te concentrer sur un endroit extérieur pour oublier que tu es coincée dans cet ascenseur, _proposa-t-il.

_- Peut-être que ce serait déjà plus facile si tu n'utilisais pas le mot « coincée » à tout bout de champs ! _asséna-t-elle.

Michael prit sur lui. Évidemment elle était en pleine crise de panique alors elle ne maîtrisait plus les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche. Mais tout de même, il ne demandait qu'à l'aider et elle ne faisait que de lui crier dessus !

Il l'invita délicatement à se retourner pour qu'elle soit face à lui : et maintenant qu'elle avait plongé son regard dans celui de Michael, que son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et qu'il avait ses mains posées sur ses bras, la panique n'était plus tout à fait la seule responsable du rythme cardiaque effréné de Sara.

- _Ferme les yeux_, lui ordonna gentiment Michael.

Sara hésita. Il insista du regard alors elle déglutit péniblement et s'exécuta.

_- Pense à un endroit. Un endroit que tu adores._

Michael vit Sara froncer légèrement les sourcils puis elle se mit à hocher doucement la tête.

_- Ma famille possède une maison à Wilmington en Caroline du Nord, _murmura-t-elle. _Elle est située au bord d'un grand lac. Y a un petit ponton en bois qui s'avance sur ce lac et… quand je suis là-bas, j'adore aller m'asseoir au bord de ce ponton, juste pour observer le paysage en silence._

_- Excellent, _approuva Michael. _Tu es là-bas, assise sur ce ponton… Ne rouvre surtout pas les yeux… Reste à Wilmington… Est-ce que ça va mieux ? _

Après un petit moment de réflexion, Sara esquissa un timide sourire :

_- Oui… Je crois que oui…_

oOo

Une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis le début de la panne de courant. Michael et Sara avaient fini par s'asseoir à même le sol de la cabine. Sara n'avait pas rouvert les yeux une seule fois et parvenait à rester relativement calme.

_- Je sais pas combien de temps ça va encore durer_, déclara Michael dans un soupir, _mais à mon avis, avec un truc comme ça, faudra pas s'étonner de constater un boom des naissances dans neuf mois !_

Sara rigola.

- _C'est vrai que ce genre de situation peut avoir un petit côté aphrodisiaque. Cela dit ça dépend de la personne avec laquelle tu trouves quand ça arrive ! … Tiens, si tu devais choisir une célébrité avec laquelle tu aimerais rester coincé quelque part, tu choisirais qui ? _

_- Hum… je sais pas, _réfléchit Michael. _La fille du gouverneur de l'Illinois, ça compte comme une célébrité ?_

Sara esquissa un sourire.

_- C'est gentil mais je te crois pas une seule seconde. Même moi j'aimerais pas rester coincée avec moi !_

_- Ben… disons qu'il faut pas être susceptible, _s'amusa Michael. _Et je me dis que j'aurais pu être bloqué ici avec madame Perry au lieu de toi, alors le fait que tu m'aies légèrement crié dessus me parait tout de suite agréablement dérisoire !_

_- Je suis désolée, _se navra Sara. _Quand je panique, je deviens odieuse et j'ai pas toujours conscience de ce que je dis en plus_, déplora-t-elle._ Mais t'as bien compris que c'était pas contre toi ?_

_- Oui_, la rassura-t-il.

- _En tous cas je te remercie… ça marche bien ta méthode._

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes dans la cabine. Michael jugea que c'était peut-être cette fois le bon moment pour en parler.

- _Sara, _commença-t-il doucement, _je sais pas si tu t'en souviens mais… tout à l'heure… t'as fait allusion au fait que… que j'avais un QI assez élevé…_

Sara rouvrit subitement les yeux, et tant pis si la panique s'emparait à nouveau d'elle.

- _Euh… je… oui, je m'en souviens, _s'hébéta-t-elle.

- _Est-ce que je peux savoir qui t'as mise au courant de ça ?_

_- C'est… LJ. Il m'en a parlé hier avant que tu arrives. Il m'a dit que… t'étais un génie mais pas du genre de ceux qui sortent d'une lampe magique_, rapporta-t-elle avec amusement avant de se reprendre, ayant conscience que Michael n'avait peut-être pas envie de rire à ce sujet. _Excuse-moi, j'ai les nerfs encore un peu fragiles._

_- C'est mignon de la part d'LJ mais me qualifier de génie c'est un peu simpliste et édulcoré. Pour être parfaitement honnête et précis, je souffre d'inhibition latente. Tu sais ce que c'est ?_

- _Euh… oui, un peu. Lizzie se spécialise en psychiatrie et… je l'ai déjà entendue me parler de ça. Mais d'après ce que j'en ai compris, je… enfin d'habitude, les gens atteints de ce trouble développent… des maladies mentales, comme la schizophrénie le plus souvent, non ?_

_- Quand l'inhibition s'accompagne d'un faible QI, oui_, indiqua Michael. _Quand ça s'accompagne d'un QI élevé, enfin surtout de la capacité de concentration importante qui va avec - ce qui est mon cas - il en ressort un certain… « génie » créatif, j'aime pas trop ce mot mais bon… _

Sara resta à le regarder en silence quelques instants.

_- Merci de m'en avoir parlé. LJ m'a dit que t'aimais pas trop le faire…_

_- C'est vrai que j'aime pas trop en parler parce qu'après, le regard des gens change, inévitablement, _expliqua Michael.

- _Oui, je comprends. Pour moi… pour moi ça changera rien_, lui assura Sara.

- _Je sais… Je crois même que je n'ai fait que mettre un nom sur quelque chose que tu avais déjà perçu, non ? _demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il se souvenait en effet qu'elle l'avait qualifié de mec « pas banal » pas plus tard que le dimanche précédent. Sara baissa les yeux et sourit à son tour, ce qui constitua clairement un aveu.

- _Même si j'avais soupçonné l'existence d'une petite particularité chez toi, j'étais loin de penser à ça… Par contre_, reprit-t-elle, _il faudra faire attention à Lizzie parce que, elle, si elle est amenée à passer un peu de temps avec toi, il est pas impossible qu'elle devine tout. Et là tu deviendrais démesurément intéressant pour elle. Elle risquerait de faire de toi un véritable sujet d'étude vivant, de t'assaillir de questions, enfin… je suis pas sûre que tu aies envie de ça._

_- Elle est observatrice ?_

- _Redoutablement ! Je le sais, je suis sa première victime. Je peux rien lui cacher, elle devine tout, et plus particulièrement ce que je veux surtout pas qu'elle sache ! _se plaignit gentiment Sara. _Mais bon, on la refera pas ! _se résigna-t-elle ensuite avec fatalisme.

oOo

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, les lumières se rallumèrent enfin dans l'ascenseur qui reprit tout seul sa route vers le 17ème étage.

_- Bon. Ça devait pas être bien méchant finalement, ça aurait pu être pire_, relativisa Michael en se relevant.

- _C'était bien assez ! _lui assura Sara.

Elle se releva elle-même rapidement, attrapa son sac de courses et se posta devant les portes, prête à sortir dès qu'elles s'ouvriraient. Michael la regardait faire avec amusement.

_- Tu dois être un intéressant sujet d'étude vivant pour Lizzie, toi aussi, non ?_

Sara tourna la tête vers Michael, lui tira la langue pour lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, puis reporta son attention sur ces fichues portes qui s'ouvrirent enfin pour la libérer.


	8. Chapter 8

- _Tu rigoles pas hein ! _le prévint Sara depuis sa chambre.

- _Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je rigole ? _la rassura Michael.

Il était déjà prêt et, assis sur le canapé du salon, il attendait que Sara se dévoile enfin en tenue de soirée.

Seule dans sa chambre, elle prit une profonde inspiration puis en sortit. Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle se retrouva dans le champ de vision de Michael.

- _Alors ? _demanda-t-elle avec une petite grimace.

Elle passait nerveusement ses mains sur sa robe pour la défroisser bien que ce soit parfaitement inutile.

Michael n'en finissait plus de faire voyager ses yeux de ses pieds à sa tête. Il ouvrit la bouche mais les mots tardèrent à venir. Sara était là, debout devant lui, plus belle que jamais dans une élégante robe de cocktail noire qui avait la gentillesse de s'arrêter juste au-dessus de ses genoux. Ses cheveux étaient rassemblés dans un petit chignon posé sur sa nuque et elle était parée d'un maquillage léger mais étudié pour la mettre diaboliquement en valeur.

- _C'est… tu es… magnifique_, finit-il par lâcher en prenant soin de paraître le plus détaché possible pour tenter de cacher son trouble.

- _C'est Lizzie qui m'a fait acheter cette robe lundi_, expliqua Sara. _Mais je me sens pas du tout à l'aise dans ce genre de tenues, _confia-t-elle dans un murmure.

- _Ça te va très bien, _lui assura Michael en se levant du canapé.

- _Merci_, apprécia Sara.

Puis ce fut à son tour de prendre quelques secondes pour contempler son cavalier. Elle afficha un petit sourire.

- _Toi aussi t'es pas mal dans ce costume._

_- Oui… merci… euh… je suis pas très cravate, _indiqua Michael en passant une main sur le col de sa chemise blanche qu'il avait laissé ouvert et vierge de tout ornement, _mais si tu penses que ce serait mieux que j'en mette une…_

_- Non, non… c'est parfait comme ça._

Et comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas encore assez abreuvés de l'image l'un de l'autre, Michael et Sara restèrent un nouvel instant à s'observer en silence. Mais rapidement les regards s'intensifièrent dangereusement et bientôt la situation menaça d'échapper à tout contrôle. Alors Michael fit l'effort de se ressaisir :

- _Bon… on va peut-être y aller, on est pas en avance ! _déclara-t-il.

- _Oui, t'as raison, on y va, _approuva Sara.

oOo

Le Northwestern Memorial Hospital était à quelques minutes à pieds de l'appartement. Et le froid piquant qui régnait sur Chicago poussa Michael et Sara à marcher d'un bon pas pour y arriver rapidement.

- _La petite fête a lieu dans la cafétéria, _indiqua Sara lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Il était un peu plus de vingt et une heures et l'ensemble du bâtiment était plongé dans un calme apaisant. Sur leur chemin jusqu'à la cafétéria, Michael et Sara croisèrent quelques infirmières en service qui les saluèrent sans manquer de dévisager Michael avec plus ou moins d'insistance.

- _Elles vont penser que je suis ton mec_, murmura-t-il à Sara en rigolant.

- _Qu'elles pensent ce qu'elles veulent, _répondit-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaules.

Et elle s'avoua que ce ne serait pas la rumeur la plus désagréable dont elle aurait à pâtir.

Après quelques mètres encore, Michael et Sara passèrent un jeu de portes battantes et se retrouvèrent dans une grande salle bondée de monde où régnait un bruyant brouhaha qui couvrait le discret fond musical. Décorée de guirlandes et de ballons de baudruches d'un doux bleu ou d'un joli blanc nacré, la grande pièce avait été délestée des nombreuses tables et chaises qu'elle abritait habituellement et était maintenant occupée par des petits groupes de personnes rassemblées en cercle plus ou moins larges, discutant ou riant, une coupe de champagne à la main ou un petit four au bord des lèvres.

- _Je vais pas te présenter tout le monde, _commença Sara, _mais juste… euh… tu vois, la grande brune qui discute avec Lizzie, c'est Carrie_, expliqua-t-elle à Michael en désignant discrètement l'intéressée du doigt._ Et les deux types là-bas, près du buffet, c'est Todd et Billy, on les appelle les inséparables, ils sont toujours fourrés ensemble. À nous cinq, on était les internes du groupe A._

_- C'est les meilleurs qui sont dans le A, non ? _demanda Michael avec un petit sourire.

Sara rigola.

- _En fait, les groupes sont tirés au sort, _avoua-t-elle. _Mais on a toujours aimé penser qu'on avait pas atterri dans ce groupe là par hasard ! _ajouta-t-elle avec malice_. Enfin tout ça pour dire que ce sont les personnes avec lesquelles j'ai passé le plus de temps ici, que je connais le mieux et qui, a fortiori… me connaissent le mieux aussi._

_- Donc ce sont les personnes que je dois éviter, _en conclut Michael.

- _Excellent ! Oui, c'est ça, tu comprends vite ! _le félicita vigoureusement Sara.

Puis elle s'aperçut que Lizzie les avait vus et arrivait vers eux avec un homme qu'elle venait d'attraper au passage par le bras pour lui intimer silencieusement l'ordre de la suivre.

- _Salut vous deux ! _lança-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur. _Je vous présente Greg, _annonça-t-elle en désignant de la main le grand brun typé latino qui l'accompagnait. _C'est mon amie Sara dont je t'ai parlé_, lui glissa-t-elle ensuite à lui, _et son coloc' Michael._

Après quelques salutations cordiales, Greg repartit auprès du petit groupe - notamment constitué du plasticien de l'hôpital - avec lequel, d'après ses dires, il avait commencé une intéressante discussion sur les implants fessiers et pectoraux.

- _Il fait quoi comme métier déjà ? _demanda Sara avec un petit sourire en coin.

- _Il est ni mannequin, ni acteur porno ! _se défendit Lizzie. _Il est rédacteur pour un magazine masculin alors ce genre de sujets, ça l'intéresse pour nourrir ses articles._

_- Oh ! Et je suis sûre que sa conscience professionnelle va le pousser à essayer les implants juste pour pouvoir en parler en connaissance de cause, _persifla Sara.

- _N'importe quoi ! _soupira Lizzie en levant les yeux au ciel. _Il en a pas du tout besoin en plus ! Il a un véritable corps de dieu grec… comme vous je suis sûre, _lança-t-elle à Michael.

- _Et c'est toujours sans arrière-pensée ! _s'amusa-t-il.

- _Évidemment ! _confirma-t-elle. _Dites, on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer, non ?_

_- Oui, je crois que ça s'impose maintenant, _approuva Michael.

Soudainement un petit bonhomme rond et dégarni surgit de nulle part et agrippa Lizzie par l'épaule. Il lui demanda de venir donner son point de vue sur les troubles bipolaires, sujet sur lequel il était en train de débattre avec un confrère. Elle s'excusa auprès de Michael et Sara et suivit le petit homme, s'enfonçant avec lui dans la foule présente.

- _On va se chercher quelque chose à boire ? _proposa Sara.

Michael opina et tous deux prirent la direction du buffet situé au fond de la salle. Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination lorsqu'un immense barbu grisonnant se mit en travers de leur chemin. Le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et les bras grands ouverts, il s'approcha.

- _C'est Henry Winston, mon chef, _glissa rapidement Sara à l'attention de Michael avant que l'homme n'arrive à leur hauteur.

_- Ah ma petite Sara ! _s'exclama-t-il en venant déposer ses deux gigantesques mains sur ses épaules. _Je suis content que vous soyez là ! Vous allez beaucoup me manquer vous savez ! Vous avez toujours été ma préférée ici !_

_- Alors ça je le savais ! _fit une voix nasillarde derrière lui.

Henry lâcha Sara et se retourna. Il découvrit Todd et Billy mais ne parvint pas à savoir lequel des deux avait parlé. Et de toute évidence les deux zigotos s'en amusaient.

- _Faites attention à vous, messieurs, _les prévint-il alors._ Je suis encore votre chef jusqu'à demain 14 heures. Rien ne m'empêche de vous coller un blâme d'ici là !_

_- On sait bien que vous n'oseriez jamais chef ! _lança Billy avant de se mettre à siroter sa coupe de champagne du bout des lèvres, avec provocation.

_- Ne me mettez pas au défi ! Allez, de l'air ! Laissez les adultes discuter entre eux ! _ordonna-t-il aux deux médecins qui débarrassèrent le plancher en ricanant comme des adolescents.

Henry les regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête avec consternation puis il se retourna vers Michael et Sara auxquels il offrit un haussement d'épaules impuissant.

_- Je crois que même eux ils vont me manquer ! _se désola-t-il. _La vérité c'est que je n'ai pas du tout envie de partir à la retraite_, confia-t-il tout bas. _Je vais m'ennuyer comme un rat mort, je le sais. Sans compter que je vais devoir supporter ma femme 24 heures sur 24 maintenant ! Au fait, nous n'avons pas été présentés, _reprit-il en tendant une main vers Michael. _Henry Winston, futur retraité et pas heureux de l'être ! _

Michael esquissa un sourire amusé puis il tendit son bras en retour pour échanger une poignée de mains avec le grand barbu.

- _Michael Scofield, _se présenta-t-il. _Je suis le colocataire de Sara._

_- Ah oui ! C'est bien. J'espère que vous êtes gentil avec elle, Sara mérite qu'on fasse attention à elle. C'est une jeune femme remarquable, pleine de qualités, doublée d'un excellent médecin… je vous embarrasse peut-être ? _demanda Henry en voyant Sara baisser la tête.

- _Légèrement monsieur, _avoua-t-elle dans un sourire gêné.

- _J'arrête alors ! _déclara-t-il, pas contrariant pour deux sous. _Mais sachez juste, parce que c'est peut-être une des dernières fois que l'on se voit, que si j'avais eu une fille j'aurais été très fier qu'elle soit comme vous… Je n'ai eu que des fils, _indiqua-t-il ensuite à Michael. _Quatre, _précisa-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. _Bon, je vous laisse. Allez vite vous chercher une coupe de champagne avant qu'il n'y en ait plus !_

_- Bon sang ! J'espère que personne n'a entendu ce qu'il vient de dire, _redouta Sara en scrutant partout autour d'elle après le départ d'Henry.

- _Moi j'ai entendu, _lui fit savoir Michael. _Mais j'ai rien appris de nouveau, _indiqua-t-il dans un sourire.

Noyée dans son regard azur, Sara ouvrit la bouche mais resta sans voix.

- _Champagne ? _lança-t-il soudainement.

- _Euh… oui… oui, champagne_, se reprit-elle en pivotant pour se diriger vers le buffet.

oOo

À quelques mètres de là, Carrie s'approcha de Lizzie et désigna Michael d'un mouvement de la tête.

- _Tu sais qui c'est le type avec Sara ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _C'est Michael, son coloc'._

_- Mmm… J'aimerais bien devenir la colocataire de son plumard moi, _susurra-t-elle sans défaire ses yeux de Michael.

- _Ah c'est fin, ça, Carrie ! C'est très fin ! _se navra Lizzie.

_- Non mais regarde-le ! Je crois que j'ai jamais vu un mec aussi beau !_

_- Ouais… mais il est gay, _indiqua Lizzie dans une petite moue désolée pour tenter de décourager Carrie.

_- Il est gay ? _répéta-t-elle en arquant un sourcil suspicieux._ Te fous pas de moi Elizabeth Parker ! J'ai bien vu comment il regardait Sara tout à l'heure, ce type est tout sauf gay !_

_- Peut-être, mais comme tu viens de le dire, visiblement il a déjà des vues sur quelqu'un d'autre alors vas le draguer si tu veux mais à mon avis tu perdras ton temps._

_- C'est plutôt lui qui perd son temps s'il s'intéresse à Sara, _ricana Carrie.

- _Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? _

_- Ça veut dire que j'ai pas vu Sara se laisser approcher par un mec depuis plus d'un an. Elle a un problème, c'est évident._

_- Et lequel je te pris ?_

_- Non mais eh ! C'est toi la psy Lizzie !_

_- Parce que c'est pas une traînée qui cède à toutes les avances qui peuvent lui être faites, alors c'est que, forcément, elle a un problème ? _s'offusqua Lizzie.

- _Laisse tomber, t'es son amie, tu peux pas être objective, _déclara Carrie avant de s'éloigner.

- _Non mais je rêve, _soupira Lizzie en secouant la tête.

oOo

_- On a même pas enlevé nos manteaux_, fit remarquer Sara. _Donne-moi le tien, je vais aller les déposer au vestiaire._

Michael s'exécuta, retirant son manteau pour le confier à Sara qui partit ensuite au vestiaire. Il resta seul quelques secondes auprès du buffet avant que Carrie se présente devant lui pour nouer le contact.

- _Vous vous appelez Michael, c'est ça ? _demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire charmeur.

_- Euh… oui._

_- C'est Lizzie qui me l'a dit, _expliqua-t-elle. _Moi c'est Carrie. J'ai fait mon internat avec Sara, on se connaît bien toutes les deux._

_- Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, _répondit poliment Michael.

Carrie se mit ensuite à débiter des paroles qu'il n'écouta que d'une oreille. Il cherchait Sara du regard et priait pour qu'elle ne tarde pas trop à revenir.

oOo

Lorsque Sara revint du vestiaire, elle s'immobilisa net, à l'entrée de la salle, en apercevant Michael et Carrie en pleine discussion à l'autre bout de la pièce. Lizzie s'approcha d'elle et porta également son regard sur le petit duo qui s'était formé près du buffet.

- _Je suis désolée, _se navra-t-elle en fixant Carrie. _Je lui avais mis son collier, sa muselière, je la tenais fermement en laisse mais… elle a quand même réussi à m'échapper pour se précipiter sur lui._

Sara rigola.

_- Le contraire aurait été étonnant._

- _Alors… Michael hein ? _demanda ensuite Lizzie en regardant son amie avec un petit sourire en coin lourd de sous-entendus.

- _Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'as conseillé de pas venir seule, _lui rappela Sara.

- _Ouais, ouais… Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, vous vous entendez bien on dirait !_

_- On vit ensemble Lizzie, alors heureusement qu'on ne s'insupporte pas !… Arrête de me regarder comme si tu me passais aux rayons X ! _lui somma-t-elle en la voyant se mettre à la fixer avec de petits yeux plissés.

- _Il te plait ?_

_- Fin de la discussion ! _asséna Sara.

Elle partit retrouver Michael au buffet et Lizzie hocha la tête d'un air satisfait.

oOo

- _… la cardio-thoracique, avec la neurochir', c'est clairement la discipline la plus prestigieuse… mais la plus difficile aussi_, était en train d'expliquer Carrie à Michael au moment où Sara arriva près d'eux. _Bon… euh… bah je vous laisse. Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, _lança-t-elle à Michael avant de s'éloigner.

_- Elle me parlait de son engouement pour la chirurgie cardiaque, _indiqua-t-il à Sara. _Tu fais pas de spécialisation toi ?_ demanda-t-il.

- _Ben… en fait, je préfère rester en médecine générale pour ne pas m'enfermer dans un domaine de compétence particulier au détriment des autres. Mais la médecine générale, tout comme la médecine d'urgence, ce sont des spécialités à part entière. Donc au final… je fais deux spécialisations, _indiqua Sara avec un petit sourire.

- _Et le prestigieux futur chirurgien cardiaque peut aller se rhabiller ! _en conclut Michael.

- _Exactement ! _rigola Sara. _Non, je plaisante_. _Toutes les spécialisations sont difficiles et intéressantes. Mais à côté de ça… c'est vrai qu'en cardio et en neuro, ils ont une fâcheuse tendance à se la raconter, _s'amusa-t-elle.

Michael s'empara de deux des coupes de champagne disposées sur le buffet et en tendit une à Sara.

- _Bon… à mon chef alors_, lança-t-elle en levant légèrement son verre.

_- À la préférée du chef, _proposa plutôt Michael en venant faire tinter sa coupe contre celle de Sara.

Il la porta ensuite à ses lèvres tout en fixant Sara avec une intensité si troublante que pour la troisième fois de la soirée, elle se perdit dans son regard au point d'en oublier tout ce qui l'entourait.

oOo

Au cours de la soirée, Michael avait eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec plusieurs des médecins de l'hôpital. Et au détour d'une conversation, il avait appris de la bouche de l'obstétricien en chef que le cousin de ce dernier était un de ses collègues chez Middleton, Maxwell et Schaum, la société dans laquelle il travaillait. Le monde était petit, même dans la troisième plus grande ville des États-Unis.

Entre humour et émotion, de nombreux discours avaient été prononcés pour rendre hommage au chef. Henry Winston était de toute évidence un homme profondément altruiste et généreux, admiré et apprécié de tous. Et lorsque était venu son tour de dire quelques mots, sa sincère émotion quant à son départ avait fendu jusqu'aux cœurs les plus durs.

- _Il me fait pleurer cet imbécile, _souffla Lizzie.

Elle se tourna pudiquement le temps de sécher ses joues et Sara lui frotta affectueusement le dos tandis que les autres applaudissaient Henry qui venait de terminer son discours.

- _Vous savez qui sera votre prochain chef ? _demanda Michael.

- _Oui. C'est Annabel Adams_, _la grande dame rousse là-bas_, lui montra Sara. _Elle a toujours travaillé ici et ça faisait plus de dix ans maintenant qu'elle était chef de la pédiatrie._

_- Elle est bien, _renchérit Lizzie. _Elle va faire du bon boulot. Pendant longtemps on a eu peur que ce soit Paul Leighton qui hérite du poste. C'est un ancien de la maison aussi, c'est le chef de la cardio, brillant chirurgien, faut admettre, mais c'est un vrai con comme on en fait plus !_

_- Ah ! Lizzie ! _s'exclama Billy en arrivant derrière elle avec Todd. _Ça faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'on t'avait pas entendue traiter quelqu'un de con, on commençait à s'inquiéter ! _déclara-t-il dans un ricanement et un état d'ébriété manifestement avancé.

- _Non mais c'est vrai que Leighton est un con, _reprit Todd, pas beaucoup plus sobre. _Et là… Sara n'aurait plus été la petite préférée du chef si ça avait été lui le Big Boss. Parce que la réhabilitation d'ancienne junkie, c'est pas vraiment son truc, hein ! _ricana-t-il avec Billy.

Devant cette soudaine référence à son passé, le visage de Sara se liquéfia et sa coupe de champagne à présent vide lui échappa pour venir se briser en petits morceaux contre le carrelage dans un tintement suraiguë. D'abord paralysée, elle fixa Todd et Billy de ses yeux embués de larmes, la bouche entrouverte prête à riposter. Mais rien ne lui vint et elle tourna brusquement les talons pour s'en aller sans laisser le temps à Lizzie de lui attraper le bras pour la retenir.

Michael restait quelque peu hébété, perdu entre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et la réaction de Sara. Lizzie, désemparée, regarda Sara s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers Todd et Billy avec fureur.

- _Alors là c'est vous les cons ! _asséna-t-elle. _Quand on tient pas l'alcool on boit pas !_

_- Roooh mais qu'est-ce qu'on a dit de mal encore ! _s'écria Todd tandis que Lizzie partait déjà pour retrouver Sara.

Michael resta quelques secondes à regarder Todd et Billy qui se marmonnaient des « _c'est pas un secret de toute façon _», des « _c'était pas méchant _» ou encore des « _c'était pour rire, moi je m'en fiche qu'elle soit la préférée du chef _». Il finit par se lancer à la poursuite de Lizzie qui venait de sortir de la salle.

- _Lizzie attends ! _l'appela-t-il.

Dans le milieu du couloir, elle s'arrêta, se retourna et attendit que Michael la rejoigne.

- _Elle t'en avait pas parlé ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Non._

_- Alors ça doit être pour ça qu'elle a mal réagi, _en déduit-elle.

_- Tu veux bien me laisser aller la voir ?_

_- Euh… oui, si tu veux. Suis-moi, je pense savoir où elle peut être._

Lizzie entraîna Michael dans le labyrinthe que formaient les couloirs de l'hôpital.

- _Tu sais, Todd et Billy sont pas méchants_, reprit-elle. _Ils adorent Sara et je suis sûre qu'ils sont les premiers contents que Winston ait été là pour elle. C'est à cause de l'alcool qu'ils n'ont pas été très délicats dans leur façon de le dire, _regretta-t-elle._ Et puis surtout, ils pouvaient pas deviner que t'étais pas au courant._

Lizzie s'approcha des portes qui donnaient sur la cage d'escaliers et jeta un coup d'œil à travers le petit hublot.

- _Elle est là, _indiqua-t-elle en apercevant Sara de dos, assise sur une marche de l'escalier.

Michael s'approcha à son tour et posa sa main sur une des deux portes pour l'ouvrir mais Lizzie l'arrêta et le fixa avec anxiété.

_- Euh… _

_- Ça va aller_, lui assura-t-il.

_- D'accord… je… je retourne dans la salle dans ce cas._

Lizzie s'éloigna et Michael pénétra doucement dans la cage d'escaliers sombre et silencieuse. Il vint s'asseoir sur la marche à côté de Sara ; elle suffoqua de surprise quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Michael et non de Lizzie. Elle passa rapidement ses mains sur ses joues humides et replaça nerveusement ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles.

- _Je vais te confier quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, _commença Michael en fixant le mur en face de lui. _Quand j'avais sept ans, un jour, j'ai volé une sucette dans une épicerie. J'avais demandé à ma mère de m'en acheter une mais elle avait refusait alors j'ai profité de son inattention et de celle de la caissière pour en chiper une sur le présentoir. Mon geste je le revois encore comme si c'était hier, il m'a hanté pendant des semaines, je me sentais si mal. Évidemment depuis je n'ai plus jamais rien volé de ma vie… Je suis pas en train de comparer un malheureux chapardage de sucette à un problème de drogue mais… ce que je veux dire… c'est qu'on a tous fait un jour ou l'autre un truc dont on est pas très fier… Mais l'important, je crois, c'est d'en avoir conscience et de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas… Et en aucun cas ça fait de nous de mauvaises personnes, _termina-t-il en tournant la tête pour regarder Sara.

- _Ça… ça n'a duré que quelques mois de ma vie, _expliqua-t-elle en reportant son regard sur ses mains qui s'agitaient nerveusement sur ses genoux. _Ça fait plus de trois ans que je m'en suis sortie, que c'est terminé, mais… ce qui me tue c'est que quoique je fasse, je sais que j'en serais jamais vraiment débarrassée parce que ça finit toujours par ressortir au détour d'une conversation, comme tout à l'heure. Et… et…_

_- Inévitablement, le regard des gens change quand ils l'apprennent, _murmura Michael.

Sara releva la tête vers lui. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle ne percevait pas l'once d'un jugement, pas l'ombre d'un mépris chez une personne qui venait d'apprendre son passé peu glorieux.

- _Oui_, souffla-t-elle._ Je… je suis désolée que tu l'aies appris comme ça. J'aurais voulu t'en parler mais je savais pas comment… Je suis clean depuis trois ans tu sais, je suis plus…_

_- Sara_, la coupa-t-il en attrapant ses mains afin qu'elle arrête de se les triturer. _Je sais. Et je t'assure qu'il n'y a aucun problème._

Sara posa son regard sur ses mains emprisonnées dans celle de Michael puis poussa un petit soupir.

- _C'était de la morphine que je prenais…_

_- T'es pas obligée de m'expliquer Sara, _l'interrompit-il, _c'est du passé et…_

_- Si !… Si, j'y tiens. Je veux que tu entendes la vérité de ma bouche parce qu'il y aura toujours des gens pour raconter n'importe quoi et je voudrais pas que tu m'imagines… camée, au fond d'un squat de bidonville, passant mes journée à sniffer de la coke ou je sais pas quoi… J'ai commencé peu de temps après avoir débuter mon internat ici. Mes relations avec mon père étaient au plus mal à cette époque et je m'étais mise à avoir de mauvaises fréquentations, inconsciemment pour l'énerver encore plus je crois, ou pour essayer d'attirer son attention peut-être… mais les choses se sont très vite envenimées, je suis tombée dans un espèce de cercle vicieux, enfin c'est toujours la même histoire dans ces cas-là, et… de la morphine j'en avais autant que je voulais ici alors… j'ai plongé très vite et très profond. Le seul petit avantage que j'ai eu c'est que… j'avais aussi tout le matériel nécessaire pour faire ça… dans de bonnes conditions d'hygiène_, rapporta Sara dans un petit rire triste. _Lizzie faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour essayer de m'aider mais toute seule elle était impuissante alors un jour… elle en a parlé à Winston, avec le risque que je me fasse virer et que ça aggrave les choses mais elle savait plus quoi faire. Et lui il a été parfait. Enfin ils ont été parfaits tous les deux, c'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu m'en sortir._

_- Grâce à eux mais aussi grâce à toi, _jugea bon de compléter Michael. _Je doute pas de l'aide et du soutien que ton chef et Lizzie ont pu t'apporter mais la volonté définitive de t'en sortir y a que toi qui as pu l'avoir._

Sara leva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de Michael.

- _Tu te sous-estimes de trop Sara, _reprit-il. _Et je sais pas exactement qu'elles sont tes relations avec ton père mais si c'est à cause de lui, tu vas être gentille et arrêter de l'écouter parce que visiblement il est le seul à ne pas se rendre compte à quel point sa fille est une personne formidable qui mérite la plus grande considération… Je peux comprendre que son opinion soit importante pour toi, la plus importante peut-être même, mais… s'il est pas capable de t'apprécier à ta juste valeur, d'autres personnes le feront pour lui._

Les yeux embués de larmes, la lèvre tremblante d'émotion, Sara resta sans voix. C'était sûrement une des choses les plus gentilles qui ne lui ait jamais été dites.

Les secondes défilèrent en silence. Leurs regards se retrouvaient une fois de plus soudés l'un à l'autre mais cette fois ni Michael ni Sara n'avait envie de faire le moindre effort pour se ressaisir. Cependant ils y furent contraints lorsqu'une infirmière en service pénétra dans la cage d'escaliers depuis l'étage du dessous. Michael lâcha rapidement les mains de Sara et glissa de quelques centimètres sur le côté pour s'écarter légèrement d'elle.

L'infirmière stoppa net son ascension lorsqu'elle les découvrit et s'inquiéta en remarquant les yeux humides de Sara.

- _Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Docteur ? _

- _Non, non. Ça va Nancy, rassurez-vous_, répondit Sara.

_- Oh, je crois qu'on est tous très émus du départ du Docteur Winston, n'est-ce pas ? _déclara l'infirmière avec tendresse.

Sara esquissa un petit sourire et choisit de hocher la tête pour lui donner raison. Nancy reprit sa route, passant à côté d'eux avant de s'attaquer à l'étage suivant.

- _Est-ce que tu veux qu'on rentre ? _proposa Michael.

- _Ouais, _approuva Sara.

Il se releva et tendit sa main à Sara pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Puis il tira sur la porte et la maintint ouverte afin qu'elle puisse sortir la première.

C'est légèrement frustrée que Sara quitta la cage d'escaliers. Parce que juste avant que Nancy ne débarque et ne les interrompe, elle aurait juré que le visage de Michael était doucement en train de se rapprocher du sien.


	9. Chapter 9

**\\ AVERTISSEMENT : CONTENU EXPLICITE /**

oOo

Sara ouvrit les yeux, mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, puis tourna la tête vers son réveil. Il était 5 heures 20 du matin. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir ; c'était cette légère agitation régnant dans l'appartement qui l'avait réveillée. Michael devait être en train de se préparer à partir. Son vol pour New York décollait dans un peu moins d'une heure.

Sara n'était attendu à l'hôpital qu'en début d'après-midi, autant dire qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se lever maintenant et avait tout le loisir de se rendormir pour au moins quelques heures encore. Mais alors qu'elle entendait Michael aller et venir dans l'appartement, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir dans son lit. Une raison pour ne pas se rendormir maintenant il y en avait en fait une. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne serait pas là du week-end, elle avait cette irrésistible envie - si ce n'était ce besoin - de le voir une dernière fois avant qu'il ne parte.

Alors elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre, essaya de se refaire une apparence en peignant rapidement ses cheveux avec ses doigts puis sortit de sa chambre. Elle trouva Michael dans l'entrée. Il était en train d'enfiler son manteau ; il s'immobilisa en la voyant arriver.

- _Je t'ai réveillé ? _s'inquiéta-t-il.

- _Non, non, je… je voulais juste… te souhaiter un bon week-end_, déclara Sara.

_- Ah… merci._

Michael finit de mettre son manteau puis d'une main il attrapa la poignée de sa valise et de l'autre il saisit la clenche de la porte.

- _À demain soir alors… Enfin, je vais pas rentrer de bonne heure, tu dormiras peut-être déjà_, réalisa-t-il.

Michael ouvrit ensuite la porte mais avant de sortir, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Sara.

_- T'en profites pas pour me piquer l'appart, hein ! Tu fais pas changer la serrure pendant mon absence !_

Sara rigola.

- _L'idée n'est pas mauvaise mais… non, t'inquiète pas, je ferais rien de tel. Étant donné que le principal intérêt de cet appartement c'est toi !_

Michael écarquilla furtivement les yeux et Sara comprit ce qu'il avait compris. Ce n'était pas faux mais c'était le sens de la phrase qui était censé rester secret.

- _Non mais ce que je veux dire_ _c'est que maintenant que j'ai goûté à la colocation, je pense que moi aussi je m'ennuierais toute seule, _rectifia-t-elle dans un rire nerveux.

_- Oui, _acquiesça Michael. _Bon, j'y vais, mon taxi doit m'attendre. Salut._

_- Salut_, lança en retour Sara avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte.

Elle resta un moment plantée dans l'entrée, consternée d'elle-même, puis alla finalement se recoucher.

oOo

Le dimanche après-midi, Lizzie était venue rejoindre Sara à l'appartement pour passer un petit moment en tête à tête avec sa meilleure amie. Mais encore aurait-il fallu que cette dernière veuille bien rester avec elle.

- _La terre appelle Sara ! _indiqua Lizzie.

Elle avait disposé ses mains de chaque côté de sa bouche en espérant que sa voix porte assez loin pour atteindre son amie qui se trouvait… assise juste en face d'elle, le menton planté dans la paume de sa main.

- _Mmm… Quoi ? _émergea Sara.

- _C'est à ton tour de jouer_, lui signifia Lizzie en désignant l'échiquier de sa main.

_- Ah oui. Pardon. _

Sara reporta toute son attention sur ses pions afin d'évaluer quel mouvement serait le bon.

- _J'ai l'impression que t'es complètement ailleurs depuis le début de la partie, _fit remarquer Lizzie. _Tu joues n'importe comment en plus, je suis pas à l'abri de gagner là, je te préviens !_

_- Non, non. Je suis ici, avec toi, _lui assura Sara.

Lizzie secoua la tête.

- _Non. Moi je crois plutôt que tu es… à New York… avec Michael, _minauda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- _Tu vas pas recommencer, _soupira Sara en même temps qu'elle faisait avancer sa tour de quelques cases.

- _Mais Sara ! Je vois bien qui se passe un truc et d'habitude, quand on a un coup de cœur pour un type, on en parle !_

_- Non, non. TU m'en parles quand TU as un coup de cœur pour un type ! _corrigea Sara. _Moi je te dis rien du tout ! _

_- T'es pas drôle ! _geignit Lizzie avec une petite moue. _Ma meilleure amie est en train de tomber amoureuse d'un mec et je peux même pas partager ça avec elle !_

_- C'est à toi de jouer, _lui rappela Sara. _Tu veux encore un peu de thé ? _demanda-t-elle.

_- Ouais, je veux bien._

Sara se leva de sa chaise et partit à la cuisine avec leurs deux tasses en vue de les remplir de thé vert. Lizzie la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire aussi discret que satisfait plaqué au coin des lèvres. Bien sûr que Sara ne se confiait jamais mais ses silences en disaient toujours bien plus long que d'hypothétiques paroles. Et Lizzie avait appris à provoquer et à interpréter ces silences. Sara n'avait pas nié le fait qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse. Et de sa part, c'était une déclaration aussi claire que des aveux signés.

oOo

Au Jacob K. Javits Convention Center de New York, la dernière intervention du week-end venait de toucher à sa fin. Alors que Michael était occupé à rassembler ses affaires en vue de quitter l'immense salle de conférence, son voisin de siège, un vieil homme moustachu aux yeux rieurs, s'approcha de lui.

_- John Hollerith a été brillant, comme toujours n'est-ce pas ?_

Michael se tourna vers l'homme et mit deux petites secondes à réaliser que c'était bien à lui qu'il s'adressait.

- _Euh… oui. C'était personnellement la première fois que j'assistais à une de ses interventions mais je lis souvent ses articles et c'est vrai que c'est un homme brillant._

_- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? _demanda ensuite le vieil homme sans transition.

- _Je vous demande pardon ?_

_- La jeune femme qui hante votre esprit ! _s'expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Michael resta perplexe.

- _J'ai bien vu que vous n'étiez pas toujours très attentif - oh mais c'est pas un reproche, je suis pas votre professeur hein ! - mais Hollerith a dit des choses très drôles à plusieurs reprises et vous ne rigoliez pas… à moins que n'ayez pas d'humour ?… Mais je penche plutôt pour ma première idée, _déclara le petit moustachu.

- _Non, non, _se défendit Michael_, je…_

_- Eh ! C'est pas à un vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace ! _rétorqua le vieux monsieur dans un petit gloussement._ J'ai été amoureux avant vous jeune homme !_

Il agrippa le bras de Michael pour réduire encore un peu l'écart entre eux et se mit à parler d'une voix feutrée, comme s'il voulait lui confier un secret :

_- Vous savez, quand j'étais tout jeune, je devais avoir 22 ou 23 ans, un jour j'ai été au cinéma avec un de mes amis, c'était pour voir Les Oiseaux de Hitchcock. En sortant de la séance, mon ami m'a dit : Toi Bob, tu es amoureux ! Je l'ai regardé avec de grands yeux et il a ajouté : Je t'ai pas vu sursauter une seule fois pendant le film !_

Le vieux monsieur rigola à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- _C'est vrai que je ne m'étais pas concentré une seule seconde sur le film_, reprit-il. _Je ne pensais qu'à la femme qui, à l'heure où je vous parle, m'attend à la maison ! _annonça-t-il en montrant l'alliance qui ornait son annulaire gauche.

Il fit un clin d'œil à Michael puis il le lâcha et s'éloigna. Michael le regarda partir, quelque peu abasourdi par l'échange surréaliste qu'il venait d'avoir avec ce parfait inconnu. Il finit tout de même par réussir à reprendre ses esprits et esquissa même un léger sourire.

Il quitta ensuite la salle de conférence et attrapa un taxi pour rejoindre l'aéroport de La Guardia où il prendrait l' avion qui le ramènerait à Chicago.

oOo

Il n'était pas loin de minuit. Toujours aucun signe de Michael. Il l'avait prévenue qu'il ne devait pas arriver de bonne heure mais il était hors de question pour Sara d'aller se coucher sans l'avoir vu avant, sans être certaine qu'il serait bien rentré.

Elle avait allumé la télévision et s'était installée sur le canapé. Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant qu'elle zappait sans parvenir à se fixer sur une chaîne, l'ensemble des programmes proposés ce dimanche soir étant absolument consternant. Mais peu importe ce qu'elle voyait sur l'écran, le but pour elle était avant tout de se maintenir éveillée.

Elle avait réalisé une chose importante ce week-end. Parce que Michael lui avait beaucoup manqué, parce qu'elle avait ressenti son absence comme un vide pénible à supporter, parce que, pour la première fois de sa vie, et à cause de lui, elle avait perdu une partie d'échecs contre Lizzie, Sara avait en effet réalisé qu'elle avait cette envie et ce besoin de lui à ses côtés comme jamais elle n'avait eu avec personne.

Cela aurait pu lui faire peur. Pour elle qui avait toujours été si indépendante, si solitaire, se retrouver attachée à ce point à quelqu'un pouvait être effrayant. Surtout que la notion d'addiction, Sara en avait fait l'amère expérience. Mais cette fois pourtant elle était sereine. Elle avait l'intime conviction que cette dépendance ne lui serait pas préjudiciable, qu'elle n'en souffrirait pas. Bien sûr en amour il y avait toujours un risque. Celui d'être trompée, trahie, déçue, blessée… mais Sara balayait ces craintes d'un revers de la main. Face à Michael, sa légendaire prudence ne faisait plus le poids ; le désir était le plus fort.

Alors que son pouce continuait d'appuyer machinalement sur le bouton de la télécommande, Sara poussa un long bâillement. C'était le troisième en peu de temps. Et Dieu que ses yeux la piquaient. Elle devait les plisser pour voir correctement l'écran de la télé sans que l'image ne soit brouillée par la fatigue qu'elle ressentait.

Tiens, une rediffusion d'un ancien épisode de la série Urgences. George Clooney était encore présent dans cette saison. C'était les premières minutes de l'épisode, avec le traditionnel ballet des ambulances qui apportaient les différents patients pris en charge pour la quarantaine de minutes à venir.

Sara esquissa un sourire. Elle devait bien admettre qu'Urgences n'était pas la pire des séries médicales existantes. Elle aurait d'ailleurs regardé cet épisode avec un certain plaisir mais malgré ses efforts, le hurlement familier des sirènes d'ambulances ne devint qu'un vague bruit de fond et l'image s'assombrit doucement, jusqu'à disparaître entièrement derrière ses paupières désormais closes, irrémédiablement closes.

oOo

La nuit était noire et de fines gouttes de pluie étaient mises en évidence sous la lumière de chaque réverbère. Assis à l'arrière du taxi qui le ramenait vers son immeuble, Michael avait perdu son regard à travers la vitre et regardait sans les voir les immeubles qui défilaient sous ses yeux.

Lui aussi avait réalisé quelque chose d'important ce week-end. Parce qu'à peine avait-il quitté l'appartement le samedi matin qu'il voulait déjà être de retour, parce que le vol qui l'avait éloigné de Sara lui avait paru insupportable et que celui qui venait de le rapprocher d'elle lui avait semblé bien plus doux, parce qu'il n'avait fait que penser à Sara au point qu'un illustre inconnu avait compris ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit, Michael ne pouvait plus nier la force des sentiments qui l'habitaient.

Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé pareille attirance, pareil attachement à l'égard d'une femme. Bien sûr cette fois l'enjeu était risqué. Elle vivait dans le même appartement que lui alors les choses pourraient devenir extrêmement compliquées s'il venait à lui avouer ses sentiments et que ceux-ci n'étaient pas réciproques… Michael esquissa un discret sourire. Il était serein. D'importantes décisions ne sont pas toujours simples et faciles à prendre mais certaines sont si évidentes et si naturelles qu'elles en deviennent rassurantes.

Michael fut tiré de ses pensées par le couinement des freins du taxi. Il régla sa course au chauffeur et récupéra sa valise dans le coffre du véhicule.

Il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'il pénétra sans bruit dans l'entrée de son appartement. Il se figea en percevant le son de la télé et la faible lumière qui émanait des petites lampes d'ambiance du salon. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire malgré lui. Il retira ses chaussures, son manteau et sa veste puis il s'approcha à pas feutrés du canapé. Sara y était étendue de tout son long, endormie, la tête calée sur un coussin appuyé contre l'accoudoir.

Il s'accroupit pour ramasser la télécommande qui lui était tombée des mains et la dirigea vers la télé pour l'éteindre. Il se retourna ensuite vers Sara. Maintenant que l'appartement était plongé dans un silence parfait, il pouvait entendre sa respiration lente et profonde. Elle était si paisible. Si belle.

Dans un geste qu'il ne put réprimer, il attrapa entre deux de ses doigts la mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage et la replaça délicatement derrière son oreille. Puis ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres. Il avait une folle envie de les goûter mais il n'allait évidemment pas le faire pendant qu'elle dormait, il aurait été déplacé de profiter ainsi de la situation. Il devait se redresser, et aller se coucher… Oui mais non. À ce moment précis il était dans l'incapacité de faire le moindre mouvement qui l'éloignerait d'elle. Comme si une force mystique l'en empêchait. Et alors qu'il était perdu dans sa contemplation, il stoppa net toute respiration lorsqu'il vit Sara ouvrir soudainement les yeux.

Malgré son sommeil, elle avait fini par ressentir la présence de Michael auprès d'elle. Et désormais éveillée, elle le voyait, il était là, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine du sien.

Et c'est comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Les secondes semblaient défiler au rythme des minutes. Pas un souffle ne s'échappait de leurs bouches. Pas un mot n'était prononcé.

Leurs regards étaient profondément ancrés l'un dans l'autre et Michael finit par prendre une décision. La décision. Celle de parcourir les quelques centimètres qui séparaient ses lèvres de celles de Sara.

Lorsque le dernier millimètre céda, il ferma les yeux et redouta l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle le repousse ; ses craintes s'envolèrent quand il la sentit répondre à son baiser. Il appuya alors un peu plus fort ses lèvres contre les siennes et enveloppa son cou d'une main ; de son pouce il effleura délicatement la peau douce de sa joue.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, entre tendresse et retenue, prenant le temps de se découvrir et de s'apprivoiser.

Au terme de délicieuses secondes le baiser prit fin et leurs regards se retrouvèrent. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, Sara déposa sa main sur celle que Michael avait apposée contre son cou et la caressa du bout de son pouce. Elle lui sourit, pour l'autoriser - l'inviter même - à poursuivre son initiative.

Michael lui rendit son sourire et effaça une nouvelle fois les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages. Et cette fois ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celles de Sara avec nettement plus d'intensité.

Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et la langue de Michael s'infiltra pour venir caresser la sienne. C'était d'une sensualité enivrante, d'une gourmandise lascive. C'était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. Mais en mille fois mieux.

Comme dans un pas de deux parfaitement orchestré, Michael et Sara bougèrent ensemble pour permettre à leurs corps de se rencontrer plus étroitement. Sans que leurs lèvres ne se séparent un seul instant, il se releva et elle se redressa, il s'assit sur le canapé et elle s'installa sur ses cuisses, il se laissa tomber contre le dossier et elle se laissa tomber contre lui. Elle caressa son visage, il enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Le baiser se faisait plus passionné, presque désespéré, et leurs respirations devenaient de plus en plus erratiques. Avide de contact, Michael glissa une main sous le débardeur de Sara. Il la hissa lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, un gémissement si voluptueux qu'il déchira les entrailles de Michael et libéra une vague de désir trop longtemps contenu. Elle déferla si violemment en lui que son corps jusque dans les moindres recoins fut irradié.

Sara ne pouvait pas faire autrement que remarquer la tension qui était soudainement montée en lui. Il se crispa, stoppa le baiser et garda les paupières baissées. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer ou l'effrayer, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se sente obligée d'aller plus loin parce que lui en avait envie.

Sara sourit, passa une main caressante sur sa joue et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- _J'en ai envie aussi, _murmura-t-elle.

Michael releva les yeux pour la regarder et son visage éminemment radieux était là pour lui assurer qu'elle disait vrai. Elle reprit ses lèvres et il la serra contre lui pour pouvoir se lever du canapé en la gardant dans ses bras. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et grignota son cou de baisers tandis qu'il l'emmenait jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il la déposa délicatement au milieu du lit et resta un instant, dressé sur son coude au-dessus d'elle, à la contempler. Il caressa son visage, son cou, son corps à travers ses vêtements. Le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle à cet instant était si puissant qu'il en était presque douloureux mais il allait pourtant devoir composer avec cette douce torture parce qu'il avait bien l'intention de prendre tout son temps afin que ce moment magique dure une éternité.

Il embrassa sa tempe, sa pommette puis sa joue. Sara se consumait de désir et il jouait avec sa patience. Elle murmura son prénom pour l'appeler à elle alors il retira rapidement son tee-shirt et consentit enfin à venir reprendre ses lèvres. Il le fit avec une intensité prodigieuse qui lui arracha un nouveau gémissement.

Elle balada ses mains sur son dos nu et musclé tandis qu'il quittait sa bouche pour descendre le long de son cou, embrassant sa peau exquise centimètre par centimètre. Il arriva sur son décolleté, y déposa deux, trois baisers puis il entreprit de retirer le débardeur gênant.

Il afficha un sourire ravi lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'il cachait. Il complimenta Sara du regard, elle rigola, et il plongea entre ses seins pour embrasser le sillon qu'ils formaient.

Il prit le temps de découvrir entièrement sa poitrine, de sa main ou de sa bouche, et Sara soupirait d'aise. Elle caressait ses cheveux courts, ses épaules puissantes, et elle réalisait qu'elle n'avait jamais connu pareilles sensations dans les bras d'un homme. Michael savait où et comment l'aborder, il le faisait avec un infini respect et surtout, il lui donnait l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante sur terre.

Il finit par abandonner sa poitrine pour descendre sur son ventre brûlant qu'il picora de petits baisers ; elle frissonnait de plaisir. Il dut ensuite se redresser pour retirer les derniers vêtements qu'elle portait. Il fit descendre son pantalon et sa petite culotte le long de ses jambes avec une lenteur délibérée pour se délecter de la vue qui s'offrait progressivement à lui.

Une fois Sara entièrement nue, il retira son propre pantalon puis il vint s'étendre de tout son long au-dessus d'elle. Il resta appuyé sur son avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser et de sa main libre il caressa sa cuisse en même temps qu'il se coulait entre ses jambes ; elle les replia et les noua autour de sa taille pour le prendre au piège.

Il restait une dernière barrière qui empêchait leur union mais c'était à Sara que reviendrait la décision de l'ôter.

Michael reprit ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser et Sara ne tarda pas à immiscer une main entre leurs deux corps. Elle effleura son torse sculpté pour arriver jusqu'à son bas ventre, enfouit ses doigts dans son boxer et, d'un geste précis, libéra son sexe gonflé de désir. Elle le caressa avec une infinie douceur et Michael poussa un gémissement de satisfaction dans sa bouche.

La sensation était divine mais si elle n'arrêtait pas ça rapidement il n'allait plus répondre de lui alors il retira sa main et la replaça plus sagement sur son dos ; elle glissa presque aussitôt sur ses fesses. Michael sourit contre les lèvres de Sara et pour répondre à son impatience qui était aussi la sienne, il agrippa sa main à sa hanche et, d'un coup de reins aussi doux que puissant, il la pénétra enfin. Elle se cambra contre lui, frémit de délice et ils gémirent leur plaisir ensemble.

Il ne bougea pas tout suite. Il avait plongé son regard dans celui, brillant d'émotion, de Sara et se contentait de savourer pleinement leur union si intime. Lorsqu'il commença enfin à bouger en elle, il le fit d'abord de manière presque imperceptible.

Sara ferma les yeux et, encouragé par sa respiration se faisait chaque seconde un peu plus forte et suppliante, Michael glissa une main entre leurs deux bassins réunis pour venir la caresser du bout de son pouce.

- _Michael…, _gémit-elle dans un souffle.

Et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure de pure délectation. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé pouvoir atteindre ce degré d'extase.

Il nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou, retira sa main pour la replacer sur sa hanche et accéléra ses vas et viens. Ils se firent de plus en plus intenses, de plus en plus profonds…

Sara fut la première à jouir dans un long gémissement alors qu'une onde de plaisir sans précédent irradiait son corps entier. Vibrant lui-même du profond frémissement qui la parcourait, Michael la suivit de près, se répandant en elle dans un orgasme comme il n'en avait encore jamais connu.

Sara resserra ses bras autour de son dos et, subjuguée par la puissance de l'étreinte qu'ils venaient de partager, elle laissa l'émotion la submerger. Deux larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et roulèrent sur ses tempes pour venir mourir à la racine de ses cheveux.

Michael commença à retrouver un semblant de souffle normal. Il se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir regarder Sara. Il esquissa un sourire en apercevant les traces humides laissées par ses larmes versées. Il en essuya une du bout de son pouce.

- _C'était si nul que ça ? _demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Sara rigola et lui caressa tendrement le visage, en effleura le contour du bout des doigts.

- _C'était parfait_, souffla-t-elle juste avant de sentir les lèvres de Michael se poser sur les siennes.

Il quitta ensuite, à regrets, la bouche et le corps de Sara pour s'allonger tout près d'elle. Elle se mit sur le côté afin qu'elle puisse lui faire face et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer en silence, pensant certainement la même chose : ils auraient beaucoup de mal à se passer l'un de l'autre dorénavant. Et il ne leur était pas difficile non plus de comprendre qu'une seule et unique chose avait pu faire de cette expérience la plus bouleversante de leur vie. Une chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec une simple attirance physique…

Sara porta une des mains de Michael à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Il caressa ses cheveux et les replaça derrière son oreille tandis qu'elle s'agrippait tendrement à son avant-bras.

- _C'est pas interdit par la charte des colocataires ce qu'on vient de faire ? _murmura Sara avec un petit sourire.

Michael rigola.

_- J'en sais rien… je l'ai pas lue, _avoua-t-il_. Et puis surtout…_

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Sara_._

_- … je l'ai pas signée_, souffla-t-il avant de venir l'embrasser avec passion.


	10. Chapter 10

**\\ AVERTISSEMENT : CONTENU EXPLICITE / (un petit peu…)**

**Note : « Bullfrogs & Butterflies » est un magasin de puériculture à Chicago. **

oOo

Michael était réveillé depuis un bon quart d'heure. Mais il avait encore l'impression de rêver. Sara était là, dans son lit, juste à côté de lui. Elle dormait encore. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, son visage était tourné vers la table de nuit et ses longs cheveux tombaient en cascade sur l'oreiller. Leur reflet roux naturel était exacerbé par la lumière du petit matin.

Redressé sur son coude, son menton calé dans la paume de sa main, Michael aurait pu passer des heures à simplement la contempler. Il devinait la chutes de ses reins et les courbes de ses hanches sous les draps tandis que la peau nue de son dos s'offrait à son regard.

Une peau si parfaite, si veloutée. Il avait envie de la toucher, de la caresser, de l'effleurer. De ses doigts ou de ses lèvres, peu importe. Il avait besoin d'un contact. Mais c'était prendre le risque de la réveiller. Et une petite partie de lui redoutait qu'elle se réveille. Parce qu'il avait la crainte qu'elle regrette la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ensemble, qu'elle la considère comme une erreur.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Michael ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa main était venue s'échouer de son propre chef sur le dos de Sara. Et maintenant qu'elle y était, il ne trouva pas la force de l'y ôter et commença à dessiner du bout du doigt une ligne imaginaire qui partait de sa nuque fine pour descendre lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Il sentit Sara tressaillir sous son geste. Il l'entendit prendre une profonde inspiration et la regarda émerger doucement de son sommeil. Quand elle se tourna pour se mettre sur le dos, elle remonta le drap sur sa poitrine. C'était toujours un peu étrange ces lendemains de premières fois où une certaine pudeur demeurait encore présente malgré le degré d'intimité atteint quelques heures plus tôt.

- _Bonjour_, l'accueillit Michael dans un sourire lorsque son regard croisa enfin le sien.

Sara sourit à son tour.

_- Bonjour, _répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Elle l'observa avec émotion. Il était plus beau que jamais. Et redoutablement sexy avec cette petite barbe naissante qui bordait son visage. Elle avait l'envie impérieuse de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes et son désir était si fort que Michael dut l'entendre. Il pencha son visage vers elle mais de sa bouche il ne fit qu'effleurer la sienne. Joueur, il allait et venait subtilement comme s'il hésitait à vouloir l'embrasser.

Sara finit par émettre un petit rire impatient. Il esquissa un sourire satisfait et se décida à l'embrasser pour de bon. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et retrouva avec bonheur le plaisir qu'elle avait éprouvé la première fois.

Après quelques secondes d'un langoureux baiser, Michael se redressa légèrement pour la regarder et caressa tendrement son visage.

- _Alors tu regrettes pas ? _demanda-t-il pour en avoir une confirmation supplémentaire.

- _Je regrette beaucoup de choses Michael, _admit Sara,_ mais certainement pas ce qui s'est passé cette nuit !_

Michael lui sourit puis il lui donna un nouveau baiser avant de se rallonger à côté d'elle. Elle se blottit aussitôt contre lui et il l'enveloppa de ses bras.

- _Au fait c'était bien New York ? _demanda-t-elle. _C'était intéressant ?_

_- Pour pouvoir te répondre il aurait fallu que j'aie entendu ce qui a été dit. Et j'avais l'esprit tellement préoccupé par une jeune personne restée à Chicago que j'ai pas été fichu de me concentrer deux minutes d'affilées sur ce qui se disait. C'est mon patron qui va être content quand il va se rendre compte que je suis pas capable de lui faire un résumé précis du congrès ! _prédit-il d'un ton qui ôtait d'avance tout le caractère dramatique de la situation.

- _T'auras qu'à lui expliquer que c'est de ma faute, _rigola Sara. _Enfin… si c'est bien moi la jeune personne dont tu parles ?_

_- Qui d'autre ? _rétorqua Michael.

Elle le regarda en souriant puis elle leva une main vers son visage pour effleurer son menton du bout de son pouce. Elle apprécia la sensation de sa fine barbe sur la pulpe sensible de son doigt.

- _Tu travailles ce matin ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Oui_, soupira Sara avec nonchalance. _Et je crois que je suis pas très en avance là d'ailleurs, _poursuivit-elle en se redressant légèrement pour consulter le réveil posé sur la table de nuit de Michael.

Il resserra aussitôt ses bras autour d'elle pour la maintenir un peu plus fermement contre lui. Interdiction qu'elle lui échappe.

_- Téléphone à l'hôpital, dis-leur que tu peux pas venir, que t'es malade_, proposa-t-il.

- _Si je leur dis que je peux pas venir parce que je suis malade ils vont me dire qu'au contraire c'est la meilleure des raisons pour rappliquer dans un hôpital ! _répliqua-t-elle avec amusement.

_- Et ben dis-leur la vérité. Explique-leur que je te retiens prisonnière et que t'en es la première désolée mais que tu peux pas venir travailler. Pour ma part j'avouerai demain à mon patron que j'ai pas écouté une miette du congrès, et avec un peu de chance on se fera virer chacun de notre côté comme ça on pourra passer nos journées entières dans ce lit. Ensemble._

Sara regarda Michael en fronçant les sourcils.

- _J'aurais pourtant juré que t'étais quelqu'un de raisonnable_, déclara-t-elle.

- _Ça dépend des domaines, _précisa Michael. _Et dans celui-ci je suis absolument pas raisonnable._

_- Dans celui-ci ? _répéta Sara. _C'est-à-dire ?_

Michael esquissa un sourire. Il n'avait pas voulu prononcer le mot, de peur que ce soit trop tôt, trop engageant, voire effrayant. Mais puisque visiblement elle tenait à l'entendre…

- _En amour, _murmura-t-il en caressant sa joue. _En amour je suis absolument pas raisonnable._

Sara perdit son regard dans celui de Michael avec émotion puis elle vint l'embrasser.

- _Moi non plus je suis pas toujours très raisonnable dans ce domaine, _souffla-t-elle ensuite, _mais…_

Elle afficha un sourire désolé.

- … _j'ai aussi une conscience professionnelle ! _annonça-t-elle avant de se lever si soudainement du lit que Michael, pris par surprise, n'eut pas le temps de la retenir.

Sara remit rapidement les vêtements dont il l'avait débarrassée la veille puis sortit la chambre ; elle adressa un petit haussement de sourcils effrontément taquin à Michael juste avant de s'engouffrer dans le couloir.

Désormais tout seul au milieu de son grand lit, il resta un instant à fixer l'encadrement vide de la porte. C'était uniquement le respect qu'il avait pour Sara - et la conscience professionnelle qui l'honorait - qui l'empêchait d'aller lui courir après pour la ramener aussi sec dans la chambre. Mais ce n'était certainement pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Parce que c'était maintenant officiel : Sara le rendait déjà fou. Fou d'amour comme jamais.

oOo

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Michael était à la cuisine, occupé à préparer le petit-déjeuner, quand il vit enfin Sara sortir de la salle de bain. Il ne la lâcha pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans l'entrée de l'appartement où elle commença à enfiler ses chaussures.

- _Tu prends rien avant de partir ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Non, j'ai pas le temps, je suis vraiment pas en avance là._

_- Tu finis à quelle heure ce soir ?_

_- Pas avant 20 heures_, indiqua Sara qui enfilait maintenant son manteau.

Michael contourna le bar pour sortir de la cuisine et s'approcher d'elle. Sara termina d'enrouler son écharpe autour de son cou puis elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres ; un baiser rapide pour ne pas risquer de se mettre plus en retard qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Mais Michael refusa de se contenter de si peu et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'écarter de lui, il avait saisi son visage entre ses deux mains et entrepris de l'embrasser comme elle le méritait.

Sara eut le souffle coupé par l'intensité de ce baiser et il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de pouvoir rouvrir les yeux. Elle déposa ensuite ses mains sur le torse de Michael et le tapota doucement.

_- J'ai déjà pas très envie d'aller au boulot mais alors là tu m'aides pas du tout, _soupira-t-elle.

Michael afficha un sourire satisfait puis il lui donna un dernier petit baiser avant de la lâcher.

- _Bonne journée_, lui souhaita-t-il.

_- Merci. À toi aussi._

Sara attrapa son sac et sortit de l'appartement, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne savait pas si cette journée serait bonne mais elle avait en tous cas fort bien commencé.

oOo

Il était 9 heures passées de 10 minutes quand Sara passa enfin les portes de l'hôpital. Elle se dirigea directement vers le vestiaire des médecins résidents et se changea rapidement.

Elle était en train de refermer son casier lorsque la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle sursauta et se retourna pour découvrir Lizzie.

- _T'es folle, tu m'as fait peur, _souffla Sara en portant une main à sa poitrine où son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre.

- _T'es en retard ! _fit remarquer Lizzie en tendant un doigt accusateur vers son amie.

- _10 minutes, c'est pas la mort._

_- T'es jamais en retard d'habitude, tu détestes ça !_

_- Et ben faut croire qu'y a un début à tout_, déclara Sara dans un haussement d'épaules.

Elle verrouilla le cadenas de son casier et s'avança vers la porte.

- _Oh mon Dieu j'y suis ! _s'exclama Lizzie en écarquillant ses yeux comme si elle venait de faire une découverte capitale. _T'as couché avec lui !_

Sara s'immobilisa aussitôt et resta paralysée en face de son amie. Depuis le nombre d'années qu'elle connaissait Lizzie, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'habituer à l'époustouflante clairvoyance dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

Sara ouvrit la bouche, prête à riposter, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle n'avait pas envie de confirmer mais elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de nier non plus - ce qui aurait été parfaitement inutile de toute façon. Elle referma donc sa bouche et sortit du vestiaire en passant devant Lizzie sans même lui adresser un regard.

- _C'était bien ? _demanda Lizzie qui s'était mise à la suivre dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Sara continua de marcher sans concéder un seul mot.

_- On se raconte toujours nos nuits catastrophiques, _marmonna Lizzie pour elle-même, _donc si tu veux pas m'en parler c'est que c'était bien, _en conclut-elle.

Et devant le silence persistant de Sara, Lizzie poussa un sifflement d'admiration.

_- Ouah ! C'était vraiment très bien alors !_

Arrivée devant les portes qui donnaient sur le service des urgences, Sara se retourna vers Lizzie et la gratifia d'un regard indiquant clairement que ce n'était pas la peine d'insister.

- _Bon, bon, _se résigna Lizzie. _C'est tout beau, tout neuf, tu veux garder ça pour toi, je comprends._

Elle s'approcha néanmoins de Sara et la prit dans ses bras pour l'étreindre affectueusement.

- _Je suis très contente pour toi_, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille.

Puis elle la relâcha et commença à s'en aller rejoindre la service de psychiatrie.

- _Et ça te réussit, t'es rayonnante ce matin ! _lui lança-t-elle avant de tourner définitivement les talons.

Sara regarda Lizzie s'éloigner avec tendresse tandis que Carrie arrivait en sens inverse.

- _C'est vrai que t'as bonne mine_, confirma cette dernière en passant devant Sara. _Faudra que tu me donnes le nom du truc qui te réussit à ce point, que j'l'essaye !_

Sara l'observa poursuivre sa route vers le laboratoire d'analyses avec une pointe de méfiance. Évidemment, Carrie ne savait pas que Lizzie faisait référence à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec Michael, mais à bien y réfléchir, ça ne l'aurait sûrement pas dérangé de tenir sensiblement les mêmes propos si ça avait été le cas.

oOo

- _Hey mais c'est Mike, _fit remarquer Sucre en donnant un petit coup de coude à Maricruz.

Occupée à tâter une orange prise sur l'étalage extérieur d'un petit primeur, elle se retourna pour vérifier ses dires.

_- HEY ! MIKE ! _s'écria Sucre en levant bien haut une main qu'il agita pour que son ami le détecte mieux au milieu du flot de passants.

Michael l'aperçut et vint à sa rencontre.

- _Salut vous deux, _lança-t-il.

- _Salut_, répondit Maricruz avant de reprendre sa minutieuse inspection de l'étale de fruits pour dégoter les meilleures oranges.

_- Tu bosses pas aujourd'hui ? _demanda Sucre.

- _Non. J'étais en congrès à New York tout le week-end alors aujourd'hui c'est repos, _expliqua Michael.

D'un geste aussi vif que soudain, Sucre attrapa la revue qu'il tenait roulée dans sa main.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as acheté ?_ _« PM ENGINEER », le canard des ingénieurs ! _s'indigna-t-il en lisant la couverture de la revue. _Non mais ton cas est vraiment désespéré mon pauvre vieux ! Un mec normal, quand il s'achète un magazine, c'est « Playboy » ou « Penthouse » !_

_- C'est pour le boulot, _indiqua Michael en arrachant la revue des mains de son ami pour la récupérer.

- _Bon, dis, Mike, _reprit Sucre en déposant son bras sur les épaules de Michael.

Il l'entraîna à quelques pas de Maricruz.

_- J'allais t'appeler justement… regarde un peu ce que j'ai là ! _souffla-t-il avec une pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de son blouson trois billets pour un match de basket.

- _Les Bulls contre les Nicks, ce soir, en bord de terrain ! C'est mon cousin qui les a eus - me demande pas comment - mais elles sont valides ces places, c'est pas des fausses. J'ai eu Linc, il est ok, on passe te prendre à 19 heures !_

Michael grimaça légèrement.

_- Euh… c'est gentil mais… je peux pas ce soir, _se désola-t-il.

Sucre écarquilla les yeux et fixa son ami avec la plus grande incrédulité qu'il soit.

- _Michael ! Les Bulls ! Les Nicks ! En bordure de terrain ! Qu'est-ce que t'as de mieux à faire que ça ? _s'étonna-t-il.

Michael se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour trouver une excuse. Il n'allait évidemment pas dire à Sucre qu'il préférait passer sa soirée avec Sara, sous peine de devoir avouer ce qui se passait entre eux. Des excuses, il lui en traversa l'esprit par dizaines. Mais trouver une excuse valable et assez puissante pour ne pas pouvoir se rendre à un match de basket avec une telle affiche, c'était loin d'être évident. Et Michael savait que plus il tarderait à la donner cette excuse, plus il lui serait difficile d'être crédible.

- _Et ben… euh… je peux pas venir parce que c'est les 30 ans d'un collègue ce soir, alors on lui organise une petite surprise et donc… euh… voilà, j'ai des engagements ailleurs, je suis désolé._

À la mine qu'affichait Sucre, Michael sut immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas été convainquant. Tant pis. Sucre allait devoir se satisfaire de cette excuse.

- _Bon, faut que j'y aille_, reprit-il. _À plus ! _lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Sucre le regarda partir en secouant la tête puis il revint auprès de Maricruz.

- _Je crois que Mike voit quelqu'un, _lui souffla-t-il. _Il a refusé l'invitation pour le match de ce soir en me sortant une excuse bidon, ça se voyait que même lui il y croyait pas ! Je pense qu'il a un rencard avec une fille._

_- Et c'est son droit, _répondit Maricruz. _Comme c'est aussi son droit de pas avoir envie de te le dire. Alors tu vas le laisser tranquille ! C'est pas la peine d'essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez par n'importe quel moyen, ok ? _

Sucre marmonna un « _oui, oui _» puis il se retourna pour regarder la direction dans laquelle Michael était parti. Peu importe que Maricruz approuve ou non, il avait bien l'intention de découvrir au plus vite le nom de cette fille capable de le retenir éloigné de son frère, de son meilleur pote et des Chicago Bulls à la fois.

oOo

_- Et voilà p'tit caïd !_

Sara coupa le fil, reposa l'aiguille et les ciseaux sur le plateau puis appliqua un pansement sur la plaie qu'elle venait de recoudre.

- _J'ai presque rien senti, _déclara le jeune Tommy Gordon en effleurant du bout de ses doigts la compresse blanche posée son avant-bras._ Elle se verra la cicatrice ?_

_- Si j'ai bien travaillé, presque pas_, répondit Sara.

Tommy afficha une petite moue déçue.

- _J'aurais préféré qu'on la voie bien, pour montrer à mes copains. Et puis ça impressionne les filles les garçons qui z'ont des cicatrices._

Sara échangea un sourire avec la maman de Tommy, restée debout à côté de la table d'examen.

- _À ton âge tu penses déjà à impressionner les filles ? _s'étonna-t-elle avec amusement en même temps qu'elle retirait ses gants chirurgicaux. _Je croyais qu'à 8 ans les garçons détestaient les filles !_

_- Ouais, c'est vrai que c'est nul les filles. Elles sont toujours chiantes, mais pas Suzy. Elle, elle gentille, et en plus elle est belle !_

_- C'est ton amoureuse ? _demanda Sara.

- _Non… mais je l'aime bien. Et je crois qu'elle m'aime bien aussi_, confia Tommy. _Et si je lui montre ma cicatrice, elle voudra peut-être bien devenir mon amoureuse. Il a des cicatrices ton amoureux ?_

_- Hey ! Tommy ! Ça te regarde pas ça ! _intervint sa mère en l'attrapant pour le descendre de la table d'examen. _Mets ton manteau, on va y aller._

Daniella Gordon offrit un regard confus et désolé à Sara qui lui fit comprendre d'un sourire qu'il n'y avait pas de mal.

Sara expliqua ensuite les règles d'hygiène à suivre le temps de la cicatrisation puis elle laissa Tommy et sa maman partir.

Elle regarda sa montre après avoir quitté les urgences. Il était tout juste 20 heures. La journée avait été plutôt calme et elle allait maintenant pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

Sur le chemin jusqu'au vestiaire, elle se mit à sourire toute seule en repensant à la question posée par Tommy. Elle ne savait pas si Michael avait des cicatrices mais elle avait bien envie de vérifier ça par elle-même dès ce soir.

Dans le vestiaire, Lizzie et deux autres médecins étaient déjà en train de se changer.

- _Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? _demanda Lizzie quand Sara entra dans la pièce.

Sara effaça aussitôt son sourire de ses lèvres et marcha jusqu'à son casier sans dire un mot. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait son cadenas, elle sentit son amie venir se positionner juste derrière elle.

- _Tu penses à lui, c'est ça ? _lui murmura Lizzie à l'oreille. _T'es pressée d'aller le retrouver ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois impatiente de quitter le boulot pour rentrer chez toi !_

_- T'as fini ? _soupira Sara avec lassitude.

- _Oui, oui, _minauda Lizzie en s'écartant d'elle pour repartir vers son propre casier.

Sara retira sa blouse mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ôter le haut de sa tunique, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître un Todd particulièrement essoufflé.

_- Tout le monde sur le pont ! _s'écria-t-il._ Collision entre un bus de touristes et deux voitures de police à l'angle de Wells et de la 113ème__, des dizaines de blessés graves, les premiers arrivent dans moins de cinq minutes, on a besoin de tout le monde ! _annonça-t-il.

- _Même moi ? _demanda Lizzie.

- _Tu te spécialises peut-être en psy mais tu sais encore faire des sutures, non ? Alors tu ramènes ta fraise !_

Et tandis que Todd repartait déjà vers les urgences, Sara et Lizzie renfilèrent rapidement leur blouse avant de courir hors des vestiaires pour rattraper leur collègue.

- _Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? _luidemanda Lizzie.

- _Apparemment les deux bagnoles de flics poursuivaient l'auteur d'un braquage qui avait réussi à prendre la fuite, _rapporta Todd. _Et arrivées au carrefour, le chauffeur du bus a pas dû entendre les sirènes, il s'est pas arrêté, et boum ! À la vitesse où ils devaient aller, ça doit pas être joli à voir. Et je crois qu'y a au moins deux morts déjà, mais je sais pas si c'est du côté des flics ou des touristes, qui sont chinois soit dit en passant, et qui parlent pas notre langue. Adams essaye de nous dégoter un traducteur mais en attendant, on va s'amuser ! _

Lizzie échangea un regard avec Sara et, devinant sa déception de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez elle tout de suite, elle lui offrit un petit haussement d'épaules fataliste et impuissant.

Juste avant de passer les portes qui donnaient sur les urgences, Sara pensa qu'elle devrait peut-être prévenir Michael qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer avant plusieurs heures encore. Mais déjà les sirènes des ambulances résonnaient au loin et elle se dit qu'elle trouverait bien deux petites minutes pour le faire un peu plus tard.

Sauf que les heures qui avaient suivi avaient été de la pure folie. Les blessés, plus gravement atteints les uns que les autres, avaient afflué par dizaines et le fait que la majorité d'entre eux ne s'exprimait qu'en mandarin avait nettement compliqué les choses. Et Sara n'avait pas réussi à trouver ne serait-ce qu'une seconde pour reprendre son souffle.

oOo

Il était plus d'une heure du matin quand Sara rentra enfin à l'appartement. Elle trouva les lieux plongés dans une obscurité et un silence parfaits. Michael devait déjà dormir depuis longtemps.

Parce qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu le temps de lui téléphoner pour le prévenir de ce qui se passait à l'hôpital, et parce qu'elle était véritablement exténuée et à bout de nerfs, elle eut bien envie de se mettre à pleurer. Elle prit une profonde et tremblante inspiration pour se ressaisir puis elle se débarrassa rapidement de son manteau avant de rejoindre la salle de bain.

Elle en ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, douchée, démaquillée et vêtue de son pyjama, prête à se coucher. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir et s'arrêta entre les portes des deux chambre. La sienne à sa droite, celle de Michael à sa gauche. Elle hésitait.

Elle avait très envie d'aller rejoindre Michael, de se glisser sous les draps à côté de lui, rien que pour le plaisir de sentir sa présence tout près d'elle. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que lui n'avait peut-être pas envie de la voir, qu'il pouvait lui en vouloir de l'avoir laissé attendre son retour sans l'avoir averti de son retard.

Sara poussa un soupir de résignation. Elle pivota finalement sur la droite pour entrer dans sa chambre. Elle fit quelques pas vers son lit mais s'immobilisa soudainement lorsqu'elle crut percevoir du bruit provenant du couloir. Elle tendit l'oreille quelques secondes puis revint sur ses pas. Elle rouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et esquissa un sourire en découvrant Michael de l'autre côté du couloir. Les bras croisés, il se tenait debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa propre chambre, appuyé d'une épaule sur le chambranle en bois.

- _Je pensais que t'allais venir me rejoindre, _déclara-t-il en feignant d'être vexé.

- _Je me suis dit que tu devais déjà dormir, je voulais pas te réveiller_, se justifia Sara.

Michael tendit un bras dans sa direction. Elle lui donna sa main et il put l'attirer doucement vers lui. Elle vint se blottir contre son torse, nicha son visage dans son cou et encercla sa taille des ses bras ; il referma les siens dans son dos et lui déposa un tendre baiser dans les cheveux.

- _Je suis désolée_, souffla-t-elle.

Michael eut un petit rire.

- _Ça m'aurait étonné ! Et pourquoi cette fois ? _demanda-t-il.

_- J'aurais dû t'appeler pour te dire que j'étais retenue à l'hôpital, mais j'ai pas eu le temps tu sais, c'était…_

_- Je sais Sara, je sais, _la coupa-t-il.

Il saisit délicatement son visage entre ses deux mains.

_- Je suis au courant pour l'accident, _lui indiqua-t-il. _Ils ont passé l'info en boucle à la télé. Et quand ils ont dit que les blessés étaient acheminés au Northwestern, j'ai compris qu'ils avaient dû te garder en renfort._

Sara avait accroché son regard au sien et Michael effleura ses lèvres du bout de son pouce avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement. Elle ferma les yeux et savoura chaque seconde de ce baiser qui prit fin trop vite.

- _Tu dois être fatiguée, _murmura Michael.

Sans rouvrir les yeux, Sara hocha la tête.

- _Épuisée_, confirma-t-elle avec regret.

- _Tu viens dormir avec moi ?_

Sara rouvrit aussitôt les yeux.

- _Juste dormir_, lui assura-t-il.

C'était en effet sans arrière-pensées parce qu'il avait bien compris qu'elle était éreintée. Mais devant l'absence de réaction de Sara il commença à s'inquiéter du bien fondé de sa proposition.

- _Mais… tu préfères peut-être dormir seule_. _Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles…_

_- Non ! _le coupa-t-elle. _Non. J'ai très envie de dormir avec toi. _

Michael esquissa un sourire soulagé. Il lui donna un rapide baiser puis il l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chambre.

De part et d'autre du lit, chacun se glissa rapidement sous les couvertures. Sara vint se blottir contre Michael, il l'enveloppa de ses bras, elle poussa un long bâillement et pour la peine il lui déposa un bisou sur le front.

- _Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ta soirée ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Rien de spécial. Je l'ai pas passée à sauver la vie de dizaines de personnes en tous cas alors elle mérite pas vraiment qu'on s'y attarde. Le seul petit évènement marquant peut-être - et c'est tout relatif bien sûr - c'est que j'ai vu Linc, LJ et Sucre à la télé._

_- Ils sont passés à la télé ? _s'étonna Sara.

- _Ouais_, s'amusa Michael. _En fait, ils étaient au match des Bulls contre les Nicks et comme ils étaient assis en bordure de terrain, ils sont passés dans le champ de la caméra plusieurs fois. _

Sara se redressa pour regarder Michael.

- _Ils ont été voir le match de l'année et ils t'ont même pas proposé de venir avec eux ? _s'indigna-t-elle.

Michael afficha un petit sourire crispé.

- _Ben… c'est-à-dire que…_

_- Oh mon dieu ! _souffla Sara.

Et elle plaqua son visage contre le torse de Michael pour le cacher parce qu'il devait être rouge de confusion. Nul besoin en effet d'être devin pour comprendre que Michael avait décliné l'invitation en pensant pouvoir passer la soirée avec elle.

_- Je suis désolée_, se navra-t-elle.

- _Arrête d'être désolée_, rigola-t-il en lui frottant tendrement le dos d'une main._ Y a vraiment pas de quoi !… Mais maintenant, _reprit-il, _si tu tiens tellement à te sentir coupable et à être désolée, ça me dérange pas parce que… ça veut dire qu'il faut que tu te fasses pardonner…_

Sara se redressa pour le regarder ; il affichait un petit sourire évocateur. Alors elle approcha son visage du sien pour venir l'embrasser. Le baiser fut d'abord doux, puis il se fit langoureux, puis il devint carrément fiévreux. Michael déposa une main sur la nuque de Sara et enfouit ses doigts dans sa chevelure. Les sensations que cette femme éveillait en lui d'un simple baiser n'étaient comparables à aucune autre. Et il dut déployer des trésors de self-contrôle pour ne pas se laisser déborder par ses émotions, sachant que cette étreinte ne devait pas dégénérer. Le baiser dut prendre fin lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à bout de souffle.

- _Alors, est-ce que je suis pardonnée ? _demanda Sara.

- _Non seulement t'es pardonnée mais t'as aussi gagné le droit de te sentir désolée autant de fois que tu veux, _déclara Michael.

Sara afficha un sourire amusé. Elle lui offrit un dernier baiser puis elle se réinstalla correctement contre lui, callant sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- _Et d'ailleurs_, reprit Michael, _si tu veux être désolée de m'avoir réveillé en prenant une douche bruyante à plus d'une heure du mat', j'y vois pas d'inconvénients._

Sara infligea un petit coup de coude réprobateur au profiteur qui rigola.

- _Michael ? _l'appela-t-elle ensuite d'une petite voix indiquant qu'elle se trouvait déjà au bord du sommeil.

- _Mmm._

_- Est-ce que t'as des cicatrices ?_

_- Euh… oui. J'en ai une petite en dessous du genou, séquelle d'une chute de vélo quand j'étais gosse, mais elle se voit presque plus. Pourquoi ?_

_- Non, pour rien. C'est juste que j'ai recousu un petit garçon ce soir, il était tout content d'avoir une cicatrice, il pense que ça plait aux filles. Et il m'a demandé si mon amoureux avait des cicatrices. J'ai réalisé que je savais pas. On risque pas de me reposer la question de sitôt mais au moins, maintenant, je sais._

Michael esquissa un sourire. Sara était véritablement exténuée, c'était évident, alors… avait-elle réellement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire ? D'insinuer ? Il aima à penser que oui.

Il resserra son étreinte autour de son corps et il ne tarda pas à l'entendre respirer de plus en plus lentement, de plus en plus profondément. Sans quitter ses bras, elle rejoignait également ceux de Morphée.

oOo

Lorsque Sara se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle découvrit une place vide dans le lit à côté d'elle. De toute évidence Michael s'était déjà levé et le fait de ne pas le trouver auprès d'elle lui fut une sensation particulièrement frustrante. Elle poussa un soupir grognon avant de se redresser brusquement en voyant Michael entrer dans la chambre.

- _Ah t'es réveillée, _remarqua-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers sa penderie où il attrapa une ceinture qu'il commença à faire glisser dans les passants de son pantalon.

Sara aurait voulu lui dire un petit mot, juste un « oui », ou même un simple marmonnement pour lui confirmer qu'elle était en effet éveillée. Mais elle était trop perdue dans sa contemplation pour parvenir à sortir le moindre son. Elle n'avait pas assez de ses deux yeux pour admirer le spectacle que Michael lui offrait. Pieds nus, il n'avait sur lui qu'un pantalon et une chemise blanche qu'il n'avait pas encore boutonnée ; elle laissait ainsi entrevoir son torse virilement sculpté.

Il était en train de finir de boucler sa ceinture quand il s'approcha d'elle. Elle se redressa sur ses genoux et se positionna au bord du lit pour pouvoir venir nouer ses bras autour de son cou. Il sortait tout juste de la douche et elle se délecta de l'odeur fraîche et boisée qui émanait encore de sa peau. Ses mains amoureusement déposées sur ses hanches, il l'embrassa tendrement.

- _T'as bien dormi ? _demanda-t-il.

Sara hocha la tête puis revint aussitôt sceller ses lèvres à celles de Michael. Elle resserra ses bras autour de son cou pour se plaquer un peu plus étroitement contre lui. Le baiser n'avait cette fois plus rien d'un simple et chaste bonjour. Il trahissait très clairement une montée de désir qu'elle n'avait ni la force, ni l'envie de réprimer. Elle avait conscience que Michael devait partir travailler dans peu de temps mais elle avait une telle envie de lui qu'elle savait qu'elle deviendrait folle s'il ne lui faisait pas l'amour dans les secondes qui suivaient.

Devant la ferveur et l'intensité presque désespérée de son baiser, Michael n'eut aucun mal à comprendre la requête de Sara. Et il n'eut aucun mal non plus à l'accepter.

Sans quitter ses lèvres, elle lui retira sa chemise avant de commencer à s'attaquer à la boucle de sa ceinture. Mais parce qu'il devait lui demander quelque chose avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin, Michael réunit le peu de force et de volonté qu'il lui restait à ce moment précis pour déposer ses mains sur les siennes et la stopper un court instant.

- _Attends, _murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Sara écarta légèrement son visage du sien et le regarda entre interrogation et inquiétude.

- _Euh… on n'a pas… on n'a pas été très prudents la première fois_, commença-t-il avec hésitation.

- _Je sais, _répondit Sara en baissant les yeux. _Et c'est pas dans mes habitudes de négliger les mesures de sécurité mais… je crois que c'est parce que je te fais confiance. Je me dis que… que tu m'aurais pas touchée sans protection si tu te savais… porteur d'une maladie quelconque ou…_

_- C'est certain Sara, _confirma-t-il.

Il plaça un doigt sous son menton pour remonter légèrement son visage et l'inviter à le regarder.

_- Et je te fais confiance aussi, _lui assura-t-il. _Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est si… si tu fais le nécessaire pour que… enfin pour qu'on ait pas à prendre la carte fidélité chez Bullfrogs & Butterflies tout de suite._

Sara esquissa un sourire.

- _C'est joliment dit ! _s'amusa-t-elle._ Je suis sous pilule Michael_, lui indiqua-t-elle ensuite. _T'inquiète pas. _

_- Je m'inquiète pas, c'est juste pour savoir. Beaucoup d'hommes pensent que la contraception c'est l'affaire des femmes mais… je considère qu'on doit s'en soucier autant que vous parce que, quoiqu'il arrive, on est toujours deux dans cette histoire._

Sara resta à fixer Michael une petite seconde, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

- _Tu me fais peur parfois, _souffla-t-elle.

Il se trouva un peu perplexe.

_- Tu me donnes l'impression que tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, _expliqua-t-elle alors. _Parce que les hommes comme toi ça existe pas dans la réalité !_

Michael lui sourit et prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

_- Je veux pas me réveiller, _implora-t-elle.

_- Je vais veiller personnellement à ce que le réveil ne sonne jamais, _lui promit-il avant de reprendre le baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé.

Sara put défaire la ceinture de Michael et lorsque son pantalon et son boxer eurent enfin rejoint sa chemise sur le sol, elle le sentit encercler solidement sa taille d'un bras pour la renverser et l'allonger doucement sur lit.

Il la débarrassa de ses vêtements puis il repartit à l'attaque de ses lèvres et de sa bouche avec une voracité animale. Il était attendu à son bureau dans moins d'une heure maintenant alors il devraient faire l'impasse sur les préliminaires. Mais leur désir se faisait si pressant qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en trouva frustré.

Sara noua ses jambes autour de Michael et gémit dans sa bouche lorsqu'il la pénétra d'un ample mouvement de reins. Elle s'accrocha d'une main à son dos et descendit l'autre sur ses fesses. Elle les pressa tout en se cambrant contre lui pour espérer le sentir plus profondément encore au creux de son ventre. En véritable chef d'orchestre du plaisir, Michael bougea en elle en imprimant à ses indécentes ondulations un rythme aux variations parfaites. Ils jouirent ensemble en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire.


	11. Chapter 11

**\\ AVERTISSEMENT : CONTENU EXPLICITE /**

oOo

Ce matin-là, chez Middleton, Maxwell et Schaum, deux personnes qui n'étaient ni des employés de la société, ni des clients, firent irruption dans le hall d'accueil.

Sucre donna un petit coup de coude à Lincoln et désigna du doigt la jeune standardiste assise derrière son guichet. Ils s'avancèrent vers elle.

- _Bonjour messieurs, en quoi puis-je vous aider ? _demanda Holly avec un grand sourire.

- _Salut, _lança Sucre. _Alors voilà : en fait, on aurait voulu savoir si un des employés de cette boîte avait fêté ses 30 ans hier soir._

Holly resta perplexe une petite seconde.

- _J'en sais rien moi, je connais pas par cœur les dates de naissance de tout le monde ici ! _

_- Oui mais… euh… comment dire…_

Sucre échangea un regard avec Lincoln. Il aurait espéré un coup de main de sa part mais comme venir ici était son idée, il allait de toute évidence devoir se débrouiller tout seul.

- _Apparemment_, poursuivit-t-il, _y avait une petite fête surprise d'organisée pour lui, vous devez bien être au courant ?_

Holly secoua la tête.

- _Si y avait une fête, j'ai de toute évidence pas été prévenue, ni invitée ! _déclara-t-elle avec une pointe de vexation dans la voix.

Sucre afficha un sourire crispé.

- _Oui… non mais rassurez-vous, ils vous ont pas oubliée, parce qu'en fait je crois qu'y a jamais eu de fête. On venait justement pour vérifier ça. Est-ce que je peux vous poser une autre question ?_

_- Oui, je vous écoute._

_- Michael Scofield, vous voyez qui c'est ?_

_- Oui ! _répondit Holly en roulant des yeux pour faire comprendre à Sucre que la question ne se posait pas.

- _Et bien Mike c'est mon pote et pour tout vous dire, je le soupçonne de fréquenter une fille mais il veut pas m'en parler. Je me demandais des fois si ce serait pas une des femmes qui travaillent ici ?_

_- Ben…vous savez on est que deux femmes à travailler ici. Y a Trudy, la secrétaire personnelle du patron, qui prend sa retraite à la fin de l'année, et moi._

Sucre afficha un petit sourire.

- _Ça m'étonnerait que Mike ait une love affaire avec une quinquagénaire ! Est-ce que c'est vous ? Est-ce que vous sortez avec Mike ?_

Holly rigola.

- _Je dois admettre que monsieur Scofield est un bel homme mais je préfère mes partenaires avec moins de muscles et plus de poitrine, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, _murmura-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Sucre.

Ce dernier resta à la fixer, quelque peu hébété, tandis que Lincoln pouffait dans ses moustaches.

- _Bon… Bah c'est pas grave, _se résigna-t-il ensuite._ On a en tous cas la confirmation que Michael nous a menti pour son alibi d'hier soir, _se consola-t-il.

- _Euh… je devrais peut-être pas vous le dire_, souffla Holly, _mais, si ça peut vous aider, c'était quand… hum… vendredi dernier je crois, y a une femme qui est passée prendre monsieur Scofield. Enfin je veux dire, elle est venue ici, elle m'a demandé où se trouvait son bureau, et quelques minutes plus tard, je les ai vus partir ensemble. _

_- Intéressant ! _se réjouit Sucre._ Dites m'en plus, vous la connaissiez ?_

_- Non, non. C'était la première fois que je la voyais._

_- De quoi elle avait l'air ?_

Holly fronça les sourcils et essaya de se souvenir.

- _Hum… grande, blonde, les cheveux au carré. Plutôt mignonne. Et classe vous voyez, pas le genre vulgaire._

Sucre hocha la tête en regardant Lincoln.

- _Oui, oui, _approuva-t-il. _Ce serait pas le genre de Mike de sortir avec une blondasse décolorée. Bon, et je suppose qu'elle vous a pas dit son nom ?_

_- Non, je suis désolée, _répondit Holly.

- _Non, faut pas ! Vous nous avez déjà beaucoup aidés, bien plus que je l'aurais espéré. Merci._

Sucre poussa un soupir satisfait lorsqu'il remonta dans l'ascenseur avec Lincoln.

- _Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'y avait une fille derrière tout ça !_

_- Ouais, mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit très sain ce qu'on est en train de faire, _marmonna Lincoln. _C'est sa vie privée après tout, et si c'est sérieux avec cette fille, il finira bien par nous en parler de toute façon._

_- Mais connaissant Mike ça peut prendre des mois avant qu'il accepte enfin de nous dire ce qui se passe ! J'ai pas envie d'attendre moi ! Alors, une grande blonde, ça te dit quelque chose ? Tu vois qui ça pourrait être ?_

Au même moment, Holly toqua à la porte du bureau de Michael et entra après y avoir été invitée.

- _Le grand costaud et le portoricain au crâne rasé sont bien passés comme vous l'aviez dit, _indiqua-t-elle à Michael.

- _Ils sont si prévisibles ! _s'amusa-t-il.

- _Et en effet ils n'avaient pas cru à votre histoire d'anniversaire._

_- Oui, ça m'étonne pas vraiment, c'était médiocre. Mais sinon, la fausse piste de la grande blonde, ils ont mordus ?_

_- Je crois que oui, _rapporta Holly.

_- Parfait_, approuva Michael_. Ça va les tenir éloignés de la vérité quelques temps. Merci beaucoup Holly._

La standardiste pivota sur elle-même et fit quelques pas en vue de quitter le bureau avant de finalement se retourner vers Michael.

_- Ça me regarde peut-être pas mais… c'est quoi la vérité ? Ou plutôt, c'est qui ? _demanda-t-elle.

Michael releva la tête de ses documents pour la regarder avec un petit sourire désolé.

- _Sans vous vexer Holly, si je veux pas en parler à mon frère et mon meilleur pote c'est pas à vous que je vais le dire. De toute façon vous la connaissez pas._

_- Mouais… Elle est mignonne ?_

_- Elle est très belle. Mais aussi très hétéro, _rétorqua Michael.

- _Elles le sont toutes jusqu'à ce qu'elles rencontrent Holly ! _déclara la standardiste en relevant le menton avec aplomb et arrogance. _Ne l'amenez pas ici et elle le restera !… Non, je plaisante_, rigola-t-elle ensuite. _Je m'y connais pas trop en mecs mais… je suis sûre que vous devez pas être le genre d'hommes qui donnerait envie à une femme de changer de bord._

Michael resta perplexe.

_- C'était un compliment, _lui indiqua alors Holly.

_- Oh ! Oui, euh… et bien je… je vous remercie, _balbutia Michael.

_- Ouais, vous pouvez ! Parce que c'est pas tous les jours que je complimente un homme ! _lança Holly.

Et son ton qui en disait fort long sur l'opinion qu'elle se faisait de la gente masculine.

oOo

La fin de la journée approchait et Sara se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la petite salle d'examen où l'attendait son dernier patient de la journée. Une patiente en l'occurrence.

- _Maricruz Delgado ? _demanda-t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce pour vérifier la concordance entre le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains et l'identité de la jeune femme installée sur la table d'examen.

_- Oui, c'est moi_, répondit cette dernière.

Sara releva la tête de ses papiers pour la regarder et vit, debout à côté d'elle, un homme au visage familier qui lui adressait un grand sourire.

- _Doc' Sara ! _s'exclama Fernando Sucre entre ravissement et étonnement.

Maricruz tourna aussitôt la tête vers son compagnon

- _Tu la connais ? _

- _Ouais ! C'est la coloc' de Mike ! _lui indiqua-t-il.

- _Et vous êtes… Sucre, c'est ça ? _essaya de se souvenir Sara.

- _Ouais_, confirma-t-il. _C'est cool qu'on tombe sur vous ! _s'enthousiasma-t-il.

- _Ce qui aurait vraiment été cool, c'est que tu m'aies pas fait tomber, et que je me sois pas pétée le poignet ! _corrigea Maricruz avec irritation.

- _Oui, je sais, je suis désolé bébé, _s'excusa Sucre.

Il lui déposa un bisou sur le front.

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _demanda Sara en s'approchant de Maricruz pour observer son poignet qui avait triplé de volume.

- _Ben… on chahutait un peu_, expliqua-t-elle. _Je suis tombée… du lit, _murmura-t-elle avec embarras,_ et… enfin je sais pas trop comment ça s'est passé, j'ai dû vouloir me réceptionner sur ma main mais mon poignet s'est tordu, et voilà._

Sara tâta délicatement le poignet de Maricruz et fit faire de légères rotations à sa main avec douceur et précautions ; Maricruz grimaça néanmoins de douleur.

- _Je pense pas que ce soit cassé_, annonça Sara. _Je pense pas non plus qu'il y ait rupture des ligaments. À mon avis c'est juste une bonne entorse. Je vais quand même vous faire passer une radio pour être sûre. Vous allez me suivre, _intima-t-elle à Maricruz qui se leva de la table. _Et vous… vous nous attendez ici ? _proposa-t-elle à Sucre. _Ça devrait pas être très long._

_- Pas de problème, je bouge pas ! _promit-il.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Sara et Maricruz réapparurent dans la petite salle d'examen et Sucre se leva d'un bond de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis.

- _Alors ? _s'enquit-il.

_- Rien de cassé, _le rassura Maricruz.

Elle se réinstalla sur la table d'examen et Sara attrapa une attelle dans un des placards.

- _On va juste poser une orthèse qui maintiendra le poignet immobile pendant trois semaines_, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Maricruz et commença à lui installer l'attelle autour du poignet.

- _Dites Sara_, intervint Sucre pendant qu'elle s'activait à sa tâche, _vous allez peut-être penser que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas mais… euh… est-ce que vous savez si Mike voit quelqu'un ? Une fille je veux dire, _précisa-t-il.

_- Fernando ! _s'offusqua Maricruz. _Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ça ! Ça te concerne pas et je pense pas que ça concerne sa colocataire non plus !_

Sara se retint de toutes ses forces de sourire et se concentra plus que jamais sur son travail afin de ne rien laisser paraître.

- _Mais j'ai la certitude qu'il sort avec une fille ! _rétorqua Sucre. _En plus la standardiste de sa boîte m'a confirmé ce matin qu'elle l'avait vu partir avec une grande blonde vendredi soir… _

Sara releva brusquement la tête vers Sucre et cette fois, toute envie de sourire lui était passée.

- _… je voulais juste savoir si vous saviez qui c'était_ _?_ reprit-il en la regardant. _Si elle était déjà venue à l'appart' ?_

Sara secoua la tête en signe de négation puis elle reporta son attention sur l'orthèse de Maricruz dont elle resserra le dernier scratch un peu brutalement.

- _Aïe ! _gémit Maricruz.

- _Désolée, _s'excusa Sara. _Voilà, c'est fini. Vous gardez votre poignet au repos complet pendant trois semaines et ce sera bon. _

Et tandis que Maricruz descendait de la table d'examen, Sara attrapa son dossier pour y noter rapidement le compte rendu de la consultation. Elle les raccompagna ensuite, elle et Sucre, à la porte de la pièce.

- _Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir, _déclara Sucre. _J'espère pouvoir vous dire à bientôt ! Enfin pas ici, mais on se recroisera peut-être à l'appart' un de ces jours._

_- Sûrement_, répondit Sara en lui adressant un petit sourire courtois.

Maricruz la remercia ensuite et le couple quitta les lieux. Sara referma la porte derrière eux puis, la main toujours apposée sur la clenche, elle perdit son regard dans le vide.

Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Qui était cette grande blonde que Sucre venait d'évoquer ? Michael courait-il deux lièvres à la fois ? Elle eut du mal à concevoir que cela puisse être son genre. Mais après tout, elle ne le connaissait que depuis trois semaines à peine.

Et alors qu'une partie d'elle se voulait rassurante, disant qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il y avait sûrement une explication à cette histoire, l'autre restait plus méfiante. Peut-être que tout cela avait été trop rapide en fin de compte et qu'elle s'était laissée aveugler par ses sentiments telle une débutante.

Une désagréable sensation envahit Sara. Comme si l'heure du réveil avait finalement sonné, et que le retour à la réalité s'annonçait brutal.

oOo

Michael n'était pas encore rentré quand Sara arriva à l'appartement.

Elle déposa son sac, ses clefs et son courrier sur le meuble de l'entrée et retira son manteau avant de se diriger à la cuisine. Elle ouvrit le frigo, en considéra le contenu quelques instants mais ne trouva rien susceptible de l'intéresser. Elle ouvrit alors le compartiment congélateur et s'empara un plat de poisson surgelé qu'elle mit au four.

Elle alla ensuite au salon et attrapa une des revues qui traînaient sur la table basse avant de s'installer sur le canapé pour commencer à la parcourir mais sans vraiment parvenir à se concentrer dans sa lecture.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Michael passa à son tour la porte de l'appartement.

- _Ah, t'es déjà rentrée ! _lança-t-il en voyant Sara assise sur le canapé_. Enfin je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui suis pas en avance, _reconnut-il.

Sara n'avait pas daigné lui adresser le moindre regard et lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle et se pencha légèrement pour venir l'embrasser, elle lui offrit ses lèvres mais sans répondre à son baiser. Michael resta perplexe un instant puis il comprit rapidement que quelque chose devait la chiffonner.

- _Y a un problème ? _demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- _Sara ? _insista-t-il.

- _J'ai vu ton pote Sucre à l'hôpital ce soir, _indiqua-t-elle finalement sans relever les yeux de sa revue qu'elle feuilletait plus pour se donner de la contenance qu'autre chose. _Il accompagnait sa petite amie qui s'est foulée le poignet et… euh… il m'a demandé si… si du fait que je sois ta colocataire, je savais qui était la grande blonde avec laquelle la standardiste de ta boîte t'avait vu partir vendredi soir._

Michael ferma douloureusement les yeux.

- _Bon sang ! Il en rate pas une lui ! _se navra-t-il.

Sara referma le magazine et le reposa sur la table basse avant de se tourner légèrement vers Michael pour lui faire face.

_- Il s'était encore rien passé entre nous vendredi dernier alors je peux pas te reprocher quoique ce soit. Mais… juste… est-ce que tu la vois toujours ? _demanda-t-elle, le regard brillant.

Michael leva une main vers son visage, replaça tendrement ses cheveux derrière son oreille et caressa sa joue du bout de son pouce.

- _Sara, y a jamais eu de grande blonde et y en aura jamais_, déclara-t-il._ Je voyais personne avant de te rencontrer et c'est pas maintenant que je te connais que je vais me mettre à fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre._

Il poussa un petit soupir avant de reprendre.

- _C'est un peu compliqué mais… j'ai demandé à Holly, la standardiste que Sucre a vu ce matin, de lui mentir. Quand j'ai refusé d'aller voir le match de basket avec lui et Lincoln, je lui ai donné une excuse tellement nulle que je savais qu'il comprendrait que c'était plutôt une fille qui était la véritable raison de mon refus. Et le connaissant, je savais aussi qu'il allait mener sa petite enquête. Alors comme je voulais pas qu'il découvre tout de suite que cette fille, c'est toi, j'ai inventé cette histoire de grande blonde pour le mettre sur une fausse piste._

Sans mettre en doute l'explication de Michael, Sara ne sut trop comment réagir.

_- C'est tordu ! _lui fit-elle admettre.

_- Je sais. Et je pensais que ce serait un petit mensonge sans conséquence mais visiblement ça n'a pas été le cas alors je suis désolé. Ça m'apprendra à mentir ! _

Il semblait sincèrement peiné. Et s'il avait approché son visage de celui de Sara, il refusa cependant d'aller plus loin avant d'être certain qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir causé ce désagréable malentendu.

Elle lui accorda son pardon d'un sourire et il put déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes en obtenant cette fois la réponse escomptée. Elle enveloppa sa nuque d'une main et entrouvrit sa bouche pour lui en permettre une langoureuse exploration.

- _Tu sais_, murmura-t-elle à présent qu'il butinait le creux de son cou, _habituellement je suis méfiante et très prudente avec les hommes mais avec toi, je sais pas pourquoi, je ressens pas le besoin de l'être. _

Michael releva la tête pour la regarder.

_- Je crois que je te fais confiance presque malgré moi, _lui confia-t-elle._ Et comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, ça me fait un peu peur, sérieusement, parce que… si j'en venais à me rendre compte que je me trompe, je tomberais de très haut… et ça me ferait très mal. _

Il se sentit dramatiquement désemparé devant l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait et dont il aurait voulu la débarrasser sur le champ.

_- Sara, _souffla-t-il, _on sait tous les deux qu'en amour, aucune promesse, même pas celle du mariage, ne protège d'une déception ou d'une blessure, n'est-ce pas ? Alors je pourrais te garantir que l'idée même de te faire souffrir m'insupporte mais bien que ce soit la vérité, ça ne reste que des paroles et je suis pas sûr que ce soit suffisant pour te rassurer. Je vais simplement honorer la confiance que tu me portes Sara et j'espère… non, en fait je veux… je veux que tu restes près de moi pour t'en rendre compte par toi-même. _

Sara esquissa un sourire puis hocha la tête.

- _D'accord. Mais saches que je n'accorde ma confiance qu'une fois. Et même le plus petit faux pas je pourrais pas le pardonner… J'ai pas la patience de Veronica, _ajouta-t-elle avec malice.

Michael rigola.

- _Oui, mais t'inquiète pas, la bêtise de mon frère c'est pas un trait de famille héréditaire, il a acquis ça tout seul !_

Sara pouffa de rire puis elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Michael et l'embrassa avec tendresse.

- _Attends_, l'arrêta soudainement Michael.

Sara s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder.

- _Tu sens pas une drôle d'odeur ? _lui demanda-t-il.

Elle dressa le buste pour jeter un coup d'œil vers la cuisine et étouffa un cri en voyant les filets de fumée qui s'échappaient du four.

- _Merde ! Le poisson ! _s'écria-t-elle en se levant d'un bond du canapé.

Elle se précipita dans la cuisine, arrêta le four et l'ouvrit en s'écartant aussitôt. Il cracha une épaisse fumée qui se diffusa dans toute la pièce en même temps qu'une odeur de poisson carbonisé qui prenait à la gorge. Sara toussa, attrapa un torchon et l'agita pour tenter de dissiper toute cette fumée. Quand elle y vit enfin un peu plus clair, elle en put que constater avec désolation le sinistre calciné qui trônait piteusement sur la grille au milieu du four. Michael s'approcha et prit la mesure du carnage avec un certain amusement.

_- J'ai oublié de mettre la minuterie, _expliqua Sara. _Et y a plus rien dans le frigo_, déplora-t-elle._ Je sais pas ce qu'on va pouvoir manger maintenant !_

_- Et si je t'emmenais au resto ? _proposa Michael.

Sara tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa du regard quelques secondes avant d'approuver d'un grand sourire.

oOo

Dans l'ascenseur qui les descendait au rez-de-chaussée, Sara remarqua que Michael la regardait avec insistance, et avec un sourire malicieux plaqué au coin des lèvres.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? _finit-elle par demander.

- _Je pense que tu dois être terriblement désolée d'avoir laissé cramer le poisson, _déclara Michael en tapotant son doigt sur sa bouche pour réclamer un bisou.

Sara rigola puis secoua la tête.

- _Non, non, je suis pas désolée du tout ! Parce que c'est de ta faute. Si j'avais pas eu l'esprit préoccupé par une grande blonde imaginaire, j'aurais pas oublié de mettre la minuterie !_

Elle s'approcha néanmoins de Michael et se colla contre lui en saisissant l'encolure de son manteau.

- _Cela dit, j'ai pas besoin d'être désolée pour t'embrasser, si ? _murmura-t-elle, sa bouche à quelques millimètres à peine de la sienne.

_- Non, _souffla alors Michael avant de sentir les lèvres de Sara se déposer sur les siennes.

Et elle profita de l'intimité que leur offrait la cabine pour lui donner un long et sensuel baiser.

Quand elle sentit que l'ascenseur commençait à ralentir, signe qu'ils arrivaient à destination, Sara mit fin au baiser. Mais elle et Michael étaient contre étroitement enlacés lorsque les portes de la cabine s'ouvrirent sur le hall d'entrée et les dévoilèrent au regard froid et méprisant d'Esther Perry, qui attendait pour monter. La vieille dame resta à les fixer sans bouger mais sans se démonter, Michael attrapa la main de Sara pour l'entraîner avec lui hors de la cabine et il adressa un grand sourire à sa voisine en passant devant elle.

- _Bonsoir madame Perry, _la salua-t-il avant de se diriger avec Sara vers les portes de l'immeuble.

Esther Perry eut un haussement d'épaules dédaigneux puis elle monta dans l'ascenseur. Dehors, Michael et Sara se laissèrent aller à pouffer de rire.

- _Bon, et bien en voilà déjà une au courant ! _s'amusa Michael.

- _Euh… en fait… c'est pas la seule à savoir_, rectifia Sara.

Michael s'arrêta de marcher pour la regarder avec perplexité.

_- Lizzie le sait aussi_, expliqua-t-elle avec une petite grimace désolée.

- _Tu lui as dit ?_

_- Oh non, pas besoin ! Elle a deviné toute seule ! Je t'ai dit que je pouvais rien lui cacher. Et puis elle, si elle a compris que je voyais quelqu'un, elle a aussi compris que c'était toi alors… je crois que ça n'aurait servi à rien que j'évoque un mystérieux grand blond !_

Michael rigola puis il déposa son bras sur les épaules de Sara pour la ramener près de lui. Elle passa le sien autour de sa taille et ils reprirent leur chemin le long du trottoir.

_- Est-ce que je dois redouter ma prochaine rencontre avec Lizzie ? _s'inquiéta Michael.

- _J'ai pas envie de te mentir… oui, _déclara Sara d'un ton exagérément grave. _Il est pas impossible qu'elle te prenne entre quatre yeux pour te menacer de mort si tu prends pas assez soin de moi._

_- Qu'elle le fasse, j'ai pas peur. Si c'est le fait de ne pas prendre soin de toi qui pourrait signer mon arrêt de mort alors j'ai rien à craindre ! _

Sara leva son visage vers Michael qui la regardait avec un petit sourire plein de promesses et passa une main caressante sur sa joue.

- _Moi aussi je vais bien prendre soin de toi, _lui souffla-t-elle.

- _Y a intérêt ! Sinon Sucre va te tomber sur le coin du nez ! _plaisanta Michael. _Moi aussi j'ai un ami qui se soucie de mon bonheur !_

_- Ok ! _rigola Sara. _Mais j'ai pas peur non plus. S'il te voit malheureux… je lui dirais que c'est à cause de la grande blonde ! _

Michael éclata de rire puis il attira Sara encore plus étroitement contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

oOo

- _Voilà pour vous_, annonça le serveur en tendant un menu à Sara, _et voici pour vous, _poursuivit-il en donnant l'autre à Michael.

Il s'éloigna de la table et Sara observa autour d'elle la décoration chaleureuse et intimiste du restaurant.

_- T'es déjà venu ici ? _demanda-t-elle à Michael.

_- Non_, avoua-t-il. _Alors je m'excuse à l'avance si la cuisine est mauvaise. _

_- Ça pourra pas être pire que des filets de colin carbonisés de toute façon ! _fit-elle remarquer.

- _C'est juste. Bon, dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir ?_

Sara leva ses yeux vers le plafond et fronça les sourcils, signe d'une profonde réflexion.

- _Hum… la paix dans le monde, _déclara-t-elle. _Et l'annulation de la dette des pays pauvres, oui, ça aussi ça me ferait plaisir…_

Elle reporta son attention sur Michael qui la regardait avec amusement, esquissa un sourire puis posa ses yeux sur le menu.

- _… mais bon, _reprit-elle, _pour ce soir je veux bien me contenter d'un filet mignon_… O_u d'un homard… Oh je sais pas ! Les deux ont l'air bien !_

_- Si tu veux, tu prends le filet mignon, moi je commande le homard, et après on partage_, proposa Michael.

- _Ah oui ! Bonne idée ! _approuva Sara.

Leur choix étant désormais fait, tous deux refermèrent leur menu et le posèrent au bord de la table. Michael attrapa ensuite son verre d'eau agrémentée d'une rondelle de citron pour en boire une gorgée tandis que Sara l'observait avec un petit sourire.

- _À quoi tu penses ? _l'interrogea-t-il en reposant son verre sur la table.

- _Rien, c'est juste que… enfin tu sais, dans le schéma classique d'une relation, souvent, on commence d'abord par dîner au restaurant pour faire connaissance, ensuite si ça se passe bien on peut en venir à passer une nuit ensemble et après, en général beaucoup plus tard, on finit par vivre ensemble. Et là je réalisais que… nous on a tout fait à l'envers ! _

_- Oui, c'est vrai ! _s'amusa Michael. _Mais au moins, comme ça, tu sais que mes intentions sont nobles ce soir, que je veux juste passer un bon moment avec toi. Je t'offre pas ce dîner dans le seul espoir de te mettre dans mon lit après… puisque c'est déjà fait_, murmura-t-il en échangeant un sourire entendu avec Sara.

_- Oui, et d'ailleurs je me rends compte que je t'ai cédé beaucoup trop rapidement, _déclara-t-elle dans un faux regret. _J'aurais dû te laisser ramer un peu, tu dois avoir une drôle d'image de moi maintenant !_

_- Non, _la rassura Michael_. C'est pas de ta faute. J'ai bien conscience que mon charme est absolument irrésistible, _fit-il mine de se targuer. _Alors c'est pas étonnant que t'aies succombé aussi vite sans trouver la force de lutter !_

_- Ouah ! _rigola Sara. _Ben écoute, je te remercie d'endosser toute la responsabilité de mon manque cruel de volonté, c'est gentil de ta part, je me sens mieux maintenant, j'ai un peu moins l'air d'une fille facile comme ça_.

Michael se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise et fit avancer sa main sur la table pour, paume ouverte vers Sara, lui réclamer la sienne. Elle lui donna alors sa main qu'il se mit à caresser doucement du bout de son pouce.

- _Je sais que t'es tout sauf une fille facile_, reprit-il plus sérieusement. _Et je peux pas te reprocher de m'avoir dit oui rapidement alors que je te l'ai demandé encore plus vite. Faut être deux pour précipiter les choses et t'es pas la seule à avoir céder rapidement à tes sentiments… Et je suis pas un mec facile non plus ! _se défendit-il. _Alors j'espère que toi et ton charme dévastateur voudrez bien endosser la responsabilité de ma faiblesse._

Sara rigola et hocha la tête.

- _Avec plaisir ! _souffla-t-elle.

Michael esquissa un sourire. Il avait très envie de l'embrasser mais Sara était de l'autre côté de la table et il ne se voyait se lever pour aller se jeter sur elle devant tout le monde. Alors, sans lâcher son regard, il se contenta de porter sa main à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser.

Sara venait de récupérer sa main quand le serveur s'approcha de la table pour prendre leur commande.

oOo

- … _donc j'étais assis au bar, tout seul, à siroter un petit scotch, et c'est là qu'il est arrivé et qu'il est venu s'installer sur le tabouret à côté de moi._

Sortis depuis quelques minutes du restaurant, Michael et Sara s'arrêtèrent au bord de la route un court instant pour attendre que le feu passe au rouge. Après s'être assurés que toutes les voitures étaient parfaitement immobilisées, ils traversèrent pour se rendre sur la promenade qui bordait la rivière Chicago.

- _Je le connaissais pas, il me connaissait pas, _reprit Michael en marchant tranquillement à côté de Sara, _mais là il me sort : « mec, je crois que je suis amoureux » ! Ça m'a amusé, je lui ai répondu que j'étais content pour lui. À ce moment-là il venait juste de la rencontrer, ils devaient pas s'être échangés plus de quelques mots, mais il m'a dit que Maricruz était la femme de sa vie, qu'y avait aucun doute possible, qu'il pensait pas que ça pouvait exister et surtout que ça pouvait lui arriver mais qu'il avait eu un vrai coup de foudre ! Après on en est venus à discuter de choses et d'autres, on a sympathisé mais honnêtement, je pensais que je le reverrais jamais… Et puis, quelque chose comme un mois plus tard à peu près, je suis allé dans une bijouterie pour récupérer la montre que j'avais mise à réparer et là, sur qui je tombe ? Sucre ! Il était en train de choisir un bracelet pour offrir à Maricruz mais il arrivait pas à se décider. Il m'a demandé mon avis, je le lui ai donné, il était d'accord avec moi mais le modèle en question était trop cher pour son budget. Alors… je lui ai proposé de lui avancer la somme qui lui manquait et à partir de là, on gardé le contact et on est devenus potes._

- _C'est chouette comme histoire ! _approuva Sara._ Mais maintenant je peux comprendre la frustration de Sucre. Lui, la première fois qu'il te voit, sans te connaître, il te balance qu'il est fou amoureux d'une fille et toi, alors qu'aujourd'hui c'est ton meilleur pote, tu veux pas partager tes histoires de cœur avec lui ! _

_- Mais si, je veux bien !… Mais pas tout de suite._

Michael s'arrêta de marcher et attira doucement Sara contre lui, l'emprisonna dans ses bras.

_- Je sais qu'on va avoir du mal à rester dans le secret très longtemps, _reprit-il. _Mais pour l'instant, je veux que ce soit rien que toi et moi._

_- Et Lizzie, et madame Perry, ainsi que les dizaines de personnes présentes au restaurant ce soir, _ajouta Sara.

- _Ouais_, rigola Michael avec résignation. _Bon, bah tant qu'on y est, on peut peut-être rajouter tous les passants présents autour de nous ici et maintenant, _murmura-t-il avant de sceller ses lèvres à celles de Sara avec une passion tout juste encore acceptable pour un lieu public.

Et même s'il dévoilait leur amour à un grand nombre de passants, cet ostensible baiser ne devait pas porter à conséquences puisque personne n'était censé les connaître. Sauf qu'à quelques mètres de là, une petite paire d'yeux, dont le propriétaire créchait cette semaine chez son père et avait ainsi obtenu le droit de passer outre la punition maternelle, observait la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- _Pourquoi tu les regardes comme ça ? Tu les connais ? _demanda Zack.

Sans quitter Michael et Sara des yeux, LJ hocha doucement la tête en portant à sa bouche un des quelques pop-corn qu'il venait de puiser au fond du cornet qui lui restait de sa séance de ciné.

- _Ouais je les connais_, confirma-t-il. _C'est mon oncle… et sa coloc'._

_- Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'elle est un peu plus que sa coloc' ! _ricana Zack.

- _Ça tu l'as dit !_

Et tandis qu'au loin, Michael et Sara reprenaient leur route le long de la promenade, LJ se dit qu'une petite visite chez son oncle allait rapidement être au programme.

oOo

De retour chez eux, Michael et Sara entreprirent de finir la journée comme ils l'avaient commencée. À peine la porte était-elle refermée derrière eux que leurs bouches se réunirent avec une avidité presque sauvage. Leurs manteaux tombèrent sur le sol de l'entrée, leurs hauts respectifs s'échouèrent dans le couloir et leurs pantalons furent abandonnés au pied du lit.

Sara fit basculer Michael sur le lit avant d'y grimper à son tour. Elle s'avança à quatre pattes avec une lenteur délibérée et provocante au-dessous de Michael pour venir reprendre ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser. Elle quitta ensuite sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou, puis sur son torse qui se levait et se baissait au rythme de sa respiration haletante, et enfin sur son ventre.

Elle attisait un désir déjà difficilement maîtrisable mais Michael la laissa lui infliger la douce torture de ses baisers et caresses. Il ferma les yeux et savoura chacun de ses assauts ; il enfouit une main dans ses cheveux et lui câlina tendrement la nuque.

Les derniers vêtements encore présents finirent par voler à travers la chambre et Sara revint se positionner à califourchon sur Michael. Il poussa un grognement de plaisir lorsqu'elle le prit enfin en elle. Il saisit amoureusement ses hanches entre ses mains et elle se mit à bouger, imprimant de longs et voluptueux mouvements à son bassin.

Ils laissèrent le plaisir prendre progressivement possession d'eux, le sentant se répandre dans leur corps tel une drogue dont ils ne pourraient dorénavant plus se passer. Quand la jouissance ultime s'annonça, Sara poussa un premier gémissement. Michael se redressa et prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Elle gémit une nouvelle fois contre ses lèvres et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour s'accrocher désespérément à lui.

Il caressa son dos et fit glisser une de ses mains jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière et il embrassa son cou offert. Le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait devenait insoutenable.

Sara ramena son front contre celui de Michael, son souffle haletant et gémissant se mélangea au sien. Elle imprima à son bassin les derniers mouvements qu'elle avait encore la force de produire et retrouva submergée par un orgasme à la violence si inouïe qu'elle cria son extase sans mesure.

Michael sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa chair mais ce n'était que plaisir et il se laissa aller à la rejoindre dans un long gémissement. Il nicha son visage dans son cou et resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour d'elle pour la maintenir étroitement contre lui.

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues secondes en silence, le temps de retrouver un semblant de respiration normale et de se remettre de leurs émotions. Une fois de plus l'osmose avait été parfaite.

Et ce que leurs corps venaient de se dire, Sara eut ce soir-là le besoin de l'exprimer avec des mots. Parce que la question n'était plus de savoir si c'était trop tôt ou trop précipité. C'était vrai, et c'était comme ça.

Elle prit le visage de Michael entre ses mains et planta un instant son regard brillant d'émotion dans ses yeux azur. Elle effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

- _Je t'aime_, murmura-t-elle contre sa bouche.

Michael sourit puis il reprit les lèvres de Sara et se laissa retomber sur le matelas en l'entraînant avec lui. Sans quitter sa bouche, sans quitter son corps, il la fit ensuite rouler sur le dos pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle.

Il cassa le baise, ancra son regard au sien et lui caressa doucement le visage. Il ne resta silencieux que deux ou peut-être trois secondes mais elles parurent interminables à Sara qui aurait sûrement retenu sa respiration si elle n'avait pas été aussi essoufflée.

- _Je t'aime aussi Sara_, susurra-t-il.

Sa bouche afficha aussitôt un sourire radieux et elle émit un petit bruit, entre soupir soulagé et sanglot ému.

- _Je t'aime_, réitéra-t-il juste avant de retrouver ses lèvres avec ferveur tandis qu'elle refermait solidement ses autour de son dos.


	12. Chapter 12

Le lendemain matin, Sara était seule à l'appartement quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle resta perplexe un court instant, se demanda qui pouvait être ce visiteur qui n'avait pas eu besoin de sonner à l'interphone.

Elle alla ouvrir et découvrit LJ derrière la porte.

- _Salut ! _lança-t-il avec un grand sourire._ Je suis entré en même temps que quelqu'un en bas, alors j'ai pas sonné_, expliqua-t-il. _Je peux entrer ?_

_- Euh… oui_, répondit Sara.

Elle s'écarta légèrement pour le laisser passer.

_- Michael n'est pas là ce matin, _indiqua-t-elle ensuite en refermant la porte derrière LJ.

- _Ouais, c'est pas grave, c'est toi que je viens voir. Est-ce que t'aurais un petit peu de temps à m'accorder ?_

- _Ben… ça dépend pour quoi. Je dois bientôt partir au boulot. _

_- Ça va pas être long_, lui assura LJ.

Il posa son sac de cours sur la table de la salle et l'éventra pour en sortir un épais dossier.

_- Voilà, je t'explique_, commença-t-il. _Pour le cours de sciences nat', on a tous eu trois mois pour monter un exposé sur un sujet d'étude relatif au corps humain. Avec Zack, on doit rendre le nôtre vendredi, il est bouclé, tout est là_.

Il tapota une main sur le dossier qu'il tenait contre lui.

_- Et on faisait une dernière relecture hier quand j'ai eu une idée. Comme je sais que t'es médecin, je me suis dit que toi, niveau corps humain, tu devais être calée. Alors je voudrais savoir si ça t'embêterait pas de jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'on a fait parce que… euh… on est pas tombés sur un sujet très simple à traiter et je voudrais être sûr qu'on a pas écrit de grosses conneries avant de le rendre au prof._

_- Oui, d'accord, si tu veux, _accepta Sara._ Je vais regarder ce que vous avez fait._

Elle tendit son bras vers LJ pour qu'il lui remette le dossier mais il ne le fit pas tout de suite.

- _Avant de te le donner, je tiens à préciser qu'on devait tirer les sujets au sort. Et moi j'ai jamais eu de chance dans les trucs de hasard comme ça_, se désola-t-il en donnant enfin le dossier à Sara.

Elle sourit en découvrant le sujet traité.

- _« L'appareil reproducteur féminin », _s'amusa-t-elle.

- _Rigole pas ! _lui somma LJ. _C'était très pénible. Et comme on a dû consulter tous les ouvrages qui existent sur le sujet, maintenant je crois que la bibliothécaire du lycée nous prend pour des obsédés Zack et moi !_

Sara rigola.

- _Est-ce qu'au moins ça vous a intéressé de travailler là-dessus ? _demanda-t-elle. _Vous avez compris comment ça marche maintenant ?_

_- Personnellement, ce que j'ai surtout compris, c'est que je serai pas gynéco plus tard ! _déclara LJ avec détermination. _Non mais sérieusement, c'est intéressant comme sujet mais c'est hyper compliqué. C'est pour ça que même si je sais qu'on a bossé sérieusement avec Zack, je serais plus tranquille si tu pouvais vérifier qu'on a pas fait de grosses erreurs._

Sara déposa le dossier sur la table et l'ouvrit pour prendre une première estimation de son contenu.

- _Vous avez été plutôt productifs en tous cas, _constata-t-elle face au nombre important de pages qu'elle découvrit.

- _Ouais. C'est un travail important, la note comptera pour beaucoup dans la moyenne de ce trimestre._

Alors que Sara parcourait des yeux les différents documents qui constituaient l'exposé, LJ s'approcha de la table et s'appuya, bras tendus, sur le dossier d'une des chaises.

- _Dis Sara, t'es célibataire toi ? _demanda-t-il soudainement.

Sara tourna la tête vers lui et le regarda avec perplexité, surprise de la question.

- _Euh… oui, _mentit-elle rapidement afin qu'il ne soupçonne pas le contraire.

- _Je connais quelqu'un qui serait parfait pour toi, _reprit alors LJ. _Mon prof de maths_, indiqua-t-il. _Il doit avoir à peu près ton âge, il est intelligent, cultivé, super cool et plutôt beau gosse. Du moins toutes les filles de ma classe en sont folles, elles disent qu'il ressemble à Brad Pitt. Et je suis sûr que tu serais son genre de femmes. Je pense que ça pourrait coller entre vous si vous vous rencontriez._

_- Euh… c'est gentil de te soucier de ma vie amoureuse, et de la sienne_, s'hébéta Sara, _mais… euh… je suis pas sûre d'être très intéressée. _

_- Tu peux pas savoir si t'es intéressée ou pas avant de l'avoir vu ! Il est vraiment très cool, je m'entends bien avec lui, il est pas comme les autres profs. On discute un peu parfois pendant les heures de soutien et je sais qu'il est célibataire. Je sais aussi qu'il est musicien amateur et qu'il va chez Donnell's tous les vendredis soir pour jouer avec son groupe devant les clients. Tu devrais aller y faire un petit tour vendredi prochain au moins pour voir de quoi il a l'air et moi je le préviendrai que tu passeras pour qu'il te repère._

_- Euh… non, je… T'es en train de me monter un rencard avec ton prof, là, ou je rêve ? _réalisa subitement Sara.

- _Bah en quelques sortes, _admit LJ dans un haussement d'épaules. _Je suis persuadé que ça pourrait marcher entre vous._

_- Non, je… je peux pas, je bosse vendredi soir de toute façon, _mentit Sara_._

_- Et ben vas-y le vendredi d'après ! _insista-t-il.

Sara poussa un soupir et se gratta nerveusement le front ; elle commença à redouter de ne pas pouvoir s'en sortir.

_- Écoute, je suis sûre que ton prof est un homme formidable mais…_

_- Quoi ? T'es lesbienne, c'est ça ? _la coupa LJ.

- _Non ! Non, je suis pas… Oh bon sang, _soupira une nouvelle fois Sara._ C'est juste que… je… je suis pas disposée à m'engager dans une relation pour l'instant, voilà. J'ai pas de temps à consacrer à quelqu'un. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on peut arrêter cette conversation ici ? S'il te plait ? _demanda-t-elle.

Et c'était d'ailleurs plus une supplication désespérée qu'une simple requête.

- _Bon, _se résigna LJ_. Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu sais où le trouver._

_- Oui. Donc… euh…_ _est-ce que tu peux me laisser ton exposé jusqu'à demain ? _reprit Sara en reportant son regard sur le dossier ouvert sur la table. _Je le lirai ce soir en rentrant parce que je vais devoir partir pour l'hôpital là, _indiqua-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- _Ouais, d'accord, pas de problème. Je passerai le récupérer demain matin à la même heure._

_- Oui, parfait, _approuva Sara.

Au même moment, Michael passa la porte de l'appartement.

- _Hey ! Oncle Mike ! _s'exclama aussitôt LJ.

- _Salut Junior ! _répliqua Michael.

Il s'approcha de la table et lança un petit regard frustré à Sara. Elle était en effet là, à un mètre à peine de lui, mais il lui était impossible de ne serait-ce que la toucher.

- _T'es pas en cours ce matin ? _reprit-il à l'attention de son neveu.

- _J'ai deux heures de trou, _expliqua LJ. _Et là je venais voir Sara pour qu'elle vérifie mon exposé de sciences avant que je le rende. Et toi t'es pas au boulot ?_

_- Si. J'étais en rendez-vous à l'extérieur ce matin. Je retourne au bureau qu'en début d'après-midi maintenant._

_- Je peux rester un peu ici alors ? _demanda LJ. _Je dois pas repartir pour le lycée avant une bonne demi-heure encore._

_- Oui, bien sûr._

_- Bon, et bien je vous laisse entre hommes, il faut que j'y aille moi, _déclara Sara en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Elle enfila son manteau, son écharpe, puis attrapa son sac avant d'amorcer un pas pour revenir vers Michael, pas qu'elle dut cependant vite avorter. Non, il ne lui était pas permis d'aller l'embrasser avant de partir. Elle se fendit alors d'un sourire crispé et reporta son regard sur LJ.

- _À demain alors_, lui lança-t-elle.

- _Ouais, à demain, _répondit-il. _Et merci de ton aide, _ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne disparaisse derrière la porte. _Alors ? Quoi de neuf ? _demanda-t-il ensuite à son oncle qui eut bien du mal à lâcher la porte des yeux.

- _Euh… rien, _soupira Michael.

Et il partit déposer son attaché-case dans son bureau.

- _Rien ? T'es sûr ? _insista LJ lorsqu'il fut de retour au salon.

- _Oui. Pourquoi ?_

_- Ben… t'es pas venu au match de basket lundi - et je t'en remercie d'ailleurs, ça m'a permis de prendre ta place ! - mais Sucre a dit que t'avais mieux à faire et qu'il était certain que c'était avec une fille…_

_- Faut pas écouter tout ce que dit Sucre, tu sais._

_- Ouais, ouais, c'est sûr_, marmonna LJ.

Michael récupéra le courrier posé sur le bar de la cuisine qui y était posé et revint s'installer autour de la table pour commencer à l'ouvrir.

- _Et toi, quoi de neuf ? _demanda-t-il à LJ tandis qu'il déchirait une première enveloppe.

- _Oh, pas grand-chose non plus. Si ce n'est que je viens de jouer les entremetteurs ! _se vanta l'adolescent.

- _Comment ça ? _interrogea Michael, occupé à parcourir des yeux la lettre qu'il avait dans les mains.

- _Ben… je viens d'arranger un rencard entre Sara et mon prof de maths, _expliqua-t-il en obtenant exactement la réaction qu'il attendait.

Michael venait en effet de relever brusquement la tête de son courrier pour le regarder.

- _Ça me fait mal de voir une jolie fille comme elle rester célibataire, _poursuivit LJ. _Alors je lui ai parlé de mon prof qui est un type trop cool, sosie de Brad Pitt en plus, et elle va aller le voir dans le club où il joue avec son groupe vendredi soir._

Michael fixa son neveu une petite seconde en silence et la situation lui parut tout à fait claire. Il reporta son attention sur son courrier et hocha la tête.

- _Ouais, c'est bien, _approuva-t-il. _Je pense que c'est une bonne idée que Sara sorte un peu pour rencontrer des gens. Elle travaille beaucoup et je pense qu'elle prend pas assez de temps pour elle._

LJ afficha une mine dépitée. Visiblement ils étaient coriaces et il n'arriverait pas facilement à leur faire cracher le morceau, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Et à cours d'idées pour amener son oncle à se trahir, il dut se résigner à… remettre ça à plus tard.

oOo

Le soir même, Michael se précipita vers Sara à peine venait-elle de passer la porte de l'appartement.

- _LJ est au courant pour nous deux ! _lança-t-il sans préambule.

- _Quoi ? _s'étonna Sara en même temps qu'elle se débarrassait de son manteau.

_- Il t'a parlé de son prof de maths ce matin, il t'a proposé de le rencontrer ?_

_- Oui, _confirma-t-elle. _C'était très gênant d'ailleurs, _marmonna-t-elle avec une petite grimace.

- _Il m'a dit que t'avais accepté._

_- Oh… En effet, il est au courant !_

_- Parce que t'as pas accepté, _déclara Michael.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de mettre une petite pointe d'interrogation anxieuse dans sa phrase.

- _Évidemment que non ! Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que j'aille faire avec un type qui ressemble à Brad Pitt. Johnny Depp je dis pas, mais Brad Pitt ! _réprouva Sara en secouant la tête avec une moue rebutée.

_- Mmm… Johnny Depp hein ? _répéta Michael. _Alors c'est lui mon nouvel ennemi juré !_

_- Oui. Mais enfin rassure-toi, y a peu de chance que ma route croise la sienne._

_- Ah parce que si c'était le cas, j'aurais réellement du souci à me faire ? _s'inquiéta Michael.

Sara rigola puis elle vint nouer ses bras autour de son cou.

- _Je vais te laisser penser que oui, _murmura-t-elle. _Je voudrais pas que tu me croies définitivement acquise et que tu t'endormes sur tes lauriers._

Mais au risque de discréditer ce qu'elle venait de dire, et comme pour le rassurer malgré tout d'une chose dont il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, elle donna à Michael un baiser aux allures de dévotion.

- _Bon, pour en revenir à LJ, il est évident que ce petit morveux se fout de nous, _reprit-elle. _Et s'il veut jouer à ce petit jeu, il a frappé à la bonne porte ! _déclara-t-elle, paupières sournoisement plissées, en hochant lentement la tête.

_- À quoi tu penses ? _interrogea Michael.

Sara esquissa un sourire machiavélique et entreprit de lui expliquer l'idée qu'elle venait d'avoir pour prendre LJ à son propre piège et ainsi obtenir vengeance.

- _Ok_, approuva-t-il après l'avoir attentivement écoutée. _J'espère seulement que ça va marcher, je suis pas sûr d'être très doué pour jouer la comédie._

- _Et bien fais en sorte de l'être, _rétorqua Sara._ Sinon ça me donnera au moins une bonne raison de te préférer Johnny Depp ! _le menaça-t-elle.

Puis elle s'engouffra dans le couloir en direction de la salle de bain mais non sans l'avoir d'abord gratifié d'un petit sourire effronté, celui-là même qui avait le don de le rendre prodigieusement fou d'elle.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, LJ était ponctuel au rendez-vous qu'il avait donné.

- _Salut Junior_, lui lança Michael en le laissant entrer dans l'appartement. _Tu viens récupérer ton exposé, c'est ça ?_

_- Ouais, _répondit l'adolescent.

Michael se dirigea vers la table basse du salon sur laquelle se trouvait le dossier.

_- Elle est pas là Sara ? _demanda LJ en scrutant l'appartement à sa recherche.

_- Non, elle est partie._

_- Bon… J'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait de l'exposé. Tu sais à quelle heure elle va rentrer, pour que je l'appelle ?_

_- Non… euh… elle est pas partie au boulot. Elle est partie… tout court, _précisa Michael en attrapant le dossier sur la table. _Elle n'habite plus ici._

LJ resta abasourdi.

_- Quoi ? Mais elle vivait encore ici hier ! _lâcha-t-il, atterré. _Pourquoi elle est partie ?_

_- Peu importe, _répondit Michael en revenant vers LJ avec le dossier qu'il lui tendit. _Tiens, voilà ton exposé. Par contre elle a pas vraiment eu le temps de le regarder du coup. _

_- Du coup ? Du coup de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? _commença à s'inquiéter LJ.

- _Laisse tomber, ça te concerne pas._

Michael repartit à la cuisine avant de se retourner subitement vers son neveu.

- _Ou si en fait ! _reprit-il. _Ça te concerne un peu parce que si tu lui avais pas parlé de ton prof de maths, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Mais c'est pas un reproche, t'inquiète pas. Tu m'as permis d'ouvrir les yeux avant qu'il soit trop tard et je t'en remercie._

_- Euh… je suis pas sûr de comprendre, là, oncle Mike_, s'hébéta LJ.

_- Je vais pas te mentir LJ. Je m'entendais bien avec Sara, très bien, trop bien peut-être, _expliqua Michael. _Je m'étais fait des idées, elle me plaisait et je pensais que… que je lui plaisais aussi mais de toute évidence c'était pas le cas puisqu'elle veut voir d'autres types, comme ton prof._

_- Attends, elle t'a dit qu'elle avait accepté de rencontrer mon prof ? _s'indigna LJ en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

- _Non, ça c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Elle, elle m'a juré le contraire mais faut pas me prendre pour un con. Qui elle pense que je vais croire ? Elle ? Que je connais depuis à peine un mois ? Ou mon neveu ! Alors on s'est engueulés, elle est partie et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Ça aurait plus été vivable maintenant, _déclara Michael en constatant avec un petit sourire intérieur la mine déconfite qu'affichait à présent son neveu.

LJ se gratta nerveusement un sourcil. Il se sentait mal. Très mal. Il avait juste voulu amener Michael et Sara à avouer leur relation mais de toute évidence, il les avait plutôt amenés à la rompre. Et il allait maintenant falloir qu'il prenne ses responsabilités et qu'il répare sa bêtise, au risque de voir Michael lui en vouloir à mort, parce que ce qu'il avait vu mardi soir sur la promenade l'avait surpris mais ne lui en avait pas moins fait plaisir. L'idée que son oncle et Sara se fréquentent n'était pas pour lui déplaire et à ce moment précis, l'idée que tout soit gâché par sa faute lui sembla une culpabilité trop lourde à porter.

- _Euh… oncle Mike, _commença piteusement LJ.

Il s'approcha du bar de la cuisine derrière lequel Michael se trouvait mais garda les yeux soigneusement baissés.

- _Faut que… faut que je te dise un truc… Je… je suis désolé, je t'ai menti… hum… Sara… Sara elle a jamais accepté de rencontrer mon prof._

LJ releva les yeux pour affronter le regard de Michael et la difficulté pour ce dernier fut de réussir à adopter son air le plus choqué et anéanti sans se laisser déconcentrer par la personne qui arrivait silencieusement derrière son neveu.

- _Je suis désolé, _reprit précipitamment LJ, sincèrement contrarié. _Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! Je voulais juste m'amuser un peu avec vous, vous pousser à me dire la vérité parce que je savais que vous sortiez ensemble, je vous ai vus vous embrasser en ville mardi soir et…_

_- Ahhh ! Alors c'est comme ça que tu l'as appris ! _l'interrompit une voix dans son dos.

LJ se retourna brusquement et découvrit Sara derrière lui. Elle avait croisé ses bras pour se donner un air accusateur mais son regard réprobateur laissait malgré tout deviner un amusement certain.

LJ regarda tour à tour Michael et Sara qui lui adressèrent de grands sourires revanchards alors il comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir en beauté et poussa un profond soupir en hochant lentement la tête.

- _Je vous déteste, _déclara-t-il. _C'est immonde ce que vous venez de faire ! Vous vous rendez compte à quel point je me suis senti mal ! _geignit-il en portant une main à son petit cœur meurtri et abusé, espérant ainsi faire culpabiliser ses tortionnaires.

- _Ça t'apprendra à te foutre de nous ! _rétorqua Michael, sans se laisser attendrir et sans l'ombre d'un remord.

Sara le rejoignit à la cuisine et passa un bras autour de sa taille ; il referma le sien sur ses épaules.

- _J'ai été comment ? _demanda Michael.

- _Excellent ! _le félicita Sara. _Oscarisable, je dirais même !_

- _Non mais je rêve ! _s'indigna LJ en roulant des yeux. _Ils sont contents d'eux en plus !_

Michael et Sara rigolèrent avant de partager un tendre baiser.

- _Argh ! _gémit LJ avec dégoût. _C'est pas parce que je suis au courant qu'il faut vous sentir obligés de faire ça devant moi !_

_- C'est ta deuxième punition, _lui indiqua Michael.

- _Mais… si vous vous êtes pas engueulés_, reprit LJ. _Et que t'es pas partie, _ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Sara, _ça veut dire que… t'as eu le temps de lire mon exposé…_

Sara éclata de rire et hocha la tête.

- _Oui, _confirma-t-elle. _Et il est très bien. Tu devrais avoir une bonne note, t'inquiète pas._

_- C'est cool. Merci._

_- Ouais, c'est sûr que tu peux la remercier, _renchérit Michael. _Mais que ça devienne pas une habitude de donner tes devoirs de sciences à corriger à Sara. Elle a autre chose à faire le soir !_

LJ fixa son oncle en grimaçant du sous-entendu qu'il venait de faire.

- _Oh mon dieu ! Alors cette fois je vais carrément vomir ! _geignit-il.

Michael et Sara échangèrent un regard amusé et LJ posa son sac de cours sur le bar pour l'ouvrir et y ranger son exposé tout en secouant la tête pour espérer chasser de son esprit les images qui avaient pu l'envahir.

- _Dis LJ_, _il existe vraiment ton prof qui ressemble à Brad Pitt ? _interrogea Sara.

_- Pourquoi ? Ça t'intéresse finalement ? _lui demanda LJ dans un sourire narquois.

_- Non, c'est juste pour savoir à quel point t'avais assuré tes arrières parce que, si j'avais accepté de le rencontrer…_

_- Ouais, ouais, il existe, j'aurais pas été coincé. Tout ce que je t'ai dit est vrai. Et avec les potes de ma classe, on parle de lui à toutes les filles qu'on connaît et qui pourraient être susceptibles d'être intéressées parce qu'il en a vraiment marre d'être célibataire. D'ailleurs j'avais déjà parlé de lui à Vee y a quelques temps, pour le jour où elle en aura trop ras-le-bol de papa._

_- Et ben t'es pour la paix des ménages toi, ça fait plaisir ! _ironisa Michael.

- _Non mais attends, je ne fais que diffuser une information, _se défendit LJ. _Si ça fout la merde dans un couple c'est que la relation n'est pas très solide et qu'y a des déjà des problèmes d'entente et de confiance à la base._

- _Mais rassure-nous, tu fais pas ton numéro du « je propose un rencard à la fille et je fais croire à son mec qu'elle a accepté » à tout le monde ? _s'inquiéta Michael.

- _Non. Celui-là il était juste pour vous_, déclara LJ avec un petit sourire affectueux. _N'empêche_, poursuivit-il en venant appuyer ses bras croisés sur le bar, _je suis content pour vous, ça me fait plaisir. Au début ça m'a fait bizarre quand je vous ai vus sur la promenade mardi soir mais après, en y réfléchissant bien, je trouve ça cool que vous sortiez ensemble. Surtout pour Michael, _murmura-t-il ensuite à l'attention de Sara.

Et il plaça une main sur le côté de sa bouche pour que son oncle n'entende pas avant de reprendre :

- _Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il était célibataire, ça pouvait plus durer. Pour être honnête, il nous faisait de la peine, on commençait à se demander si…_

Michael s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge pour interrompre son neveu.

- _Ça va LJ, c'est bon, on a compris ! _lui assura-t-il.

_- Bon… Bah faut que j'y aille moi, j'ai cours dans vingt minutes, _déclara LJ en repositionnant son sac sur son dos. _Je suppose que je dois en parler à personne ?_

- _Oui, _confirma Michael._ Si tu te sens capable de tenir ta langue, j'aime autant que tu le fasses pour l'instant._

_- Je promets rien mais je ferais de mon mieux, _lui promit LJ. _Et faudra pas que le secret dure trop longtemps sinon je suis pas à l'abri de finir par lâcher l'info sans le faire exprès_, le prévint-il.

- _Deux jours, ça te parait faisable ?_

_- Euh… parce que tu comptes le dire aux autres samedi ? _s'étonna LJ. _Tu veux le faire pendant la soirée d'anniversaire de Sucre ?_

_- C'est pas vraiment que je le veuille, c'est plutôt que je vais pas avoir le choix, _répondit Michael._ Il a appelé hier soir pour dire à Sara que ça lui ferait plaisir qu'elle vienne_, expliqua-t-il. _Et comme je serai incapable de passer une soirée entière auprès d'elle sans pouvoir la toucher…_

Il déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de Sara et LJ détourna le regard.

- _Ouais, ouais, j'ai pigé, c'est bon, pas besoin d'un dessin ! _intervint-il précipitamment LJ. _Bon, alors on se revoit samedi. Salut, et encore merci pour l'exposé ! _

Sara le regarda quitter l'appartement avec tendresse puis elle reporta son attention sur Michael.

_- Ça va être l'heure pour moi aussi d'y aller,_ annonça-t-elle dans un soupir trahissant son peu d'enthousiasme.

- _Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'hôpital ? Je dois passer récupérer des documents à la mairie avant d'aller au bureau, c'est sur mon chemin. _

_- Ben évidemment que je veux ! C'est quoi cette question ! _s'indigna Sara.

Michael rigola et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

_- Oui, c'était stupide, je reconnais, _s'amusa-t-il._ Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que… je pense pas être capable de te laisser devant l'hôpital en simple ami, alors… t'as peut-être pas envie de t'afficher avec moi sous le nez de tes collègues ?_

_- Ah ça, je te cache pas qu'ils risquent d'être pénibles après, et je vais sûrement avoir le droit à quelques réflexions mais… je m'en fiche. Alors tu vas m'accompagner, et je t'interdis Scofield, tu m'entends bien, je t'interdis de me laisser devant l'hôpital sans me souhaiter une bonne journée avec un baiser digne de ce nom !_

Michael hocha la tête en rigolant et, comme un prélude à sa requête, il scella ses lèvres à celles de Sara dans un baiser déjà extrêmement digne de ce nom.

oOo

Devant le Northwestern Memorial, Michael et Sara étaient occupés à partager le baiser promis lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge juste à côté d'eux, sûrement histoire de leur signifier sa toute récente présence.

Sara lâcha les lèvres de Michael et tourna la tête vers son amie.

- _Bonjour Lizzie, _lui sourit-elle.

_- Salut_, répondit la jeune femme. _Tu nous présentes ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite en désignant Michael du regard.

- _Bah, tu connais déjà Michael, _lui rappela Sara.

- _Je connais ton colocataire mais je connais pas ton petit ami ! _déclara Lizzie en reportant son attention sur Michael à qui elle adressa un large sourire.

- _T'es bête ! _se navra Sara dans un petit rire.

_- Et toi t'es inconsciente ! _rétorqua son amie. _Tu te rends compte que ça va jaser dans les couloirs maintenant ! _

_- Ça m'est égal, _répondit Sara en se blottissant contre Michael.

- _Ouais, t'as bien raison_, approuva Lizzie._ En tous cas vous êtes vachement mignons à voir tous les deux ! _se réjouit-elle en contemplant le couple enlacé.

Puis elle plissa les yeux pour affiner son observation et sa mine se fit plus concentrée.

_- Les gens qui sont faits pour aller ensemble, je trouve que ça se voit en général. Et chez vous c'est très clair !_

_- Merci pour l'analyse Lizzie_, rigola Sara._ Mais je crois qu'on va y aller maintenant, _déclara-t-elle ensuite, de crainte que la discussion ne devienne trop embarrassante.

Elle embrassa une dernière fois Michael, lui souhaita une bonne journée, puis elle entraîna Lizzie avec elle vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

- _Je te laisse monter au vestiaire toute seule_, lança Lizzie lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans le hall. _Faut que je passe voir Marty à l'intendance, je te rejoins après._

_- Ok_, approuva Sara.

Elle partit seule en direction des ascenseurs et Lizzie la regarda s'éloigner du coin de l'œil en se dirigeant doucement vers la pièce où elle était censée se rendre. Mais dès lors que Sara disparut derrière les portes de l'ascenseur, elle fit brusquement demi-tour, se précipita hors de l'hôpital et se mit à traverser l'esplanade dallée en courant pour rattraper Michael. Il avait déjà commencé à partir vers la mairie située non loin de là.

- _MICHAEL ! _l'appela-t-elle en criant pour qu'il l'entende au milieu des bruits de la ville.

Il s'arrêta et elle le rejoignit.

- _Y a un problème ? _s'inquiéta-t-il lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

- _Non, non, _le rassura Lizzie. _Je voulais juste… te dire un truc… sans Sara._

Elle prit deux petites secondes pour reprendre son souffle.

_- Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude de voir des mecs s'intéresser à Sara, mais t'es le premier que je vois le faire avec sincérité. Je le vois dans ta façon de la regarder - au fait, tu savais que j'étais capable de lire dans les yeux ?_

_- Tu veux dire, en plus de détecter les gens qui sont faits pour aller ensemble et de juger de la qualité d'une personne à l'état de sa chambre ? _demanda Michael avec un petit sourire.

Lizzie rigola.

- _Oui, j'ai beaucoup de talents ! Mais ce que je veux te dire, c'est que jusqu'ici, je voyais très clairement que la plus part des hommes qui approchaient Sara c'était surtout pour… euh… enfin tu vois, je vais pas te faire un dessin. Ou alors y avait aussi ceux qui savaient qui elle était et qui pensaient que ce serait pas mal pour leur carrière ou leurs ambitions de fréquenter la fille du gouverneur. Pitoyable ! Sara mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux et… je pense qu'il n'est pas impossible… que tu sois en effet ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver de mieux. Alors j'ai pas envie de te prévenir que t'auras à faire à moi si tu lui fais du mal parce que j'ai l'intime conviction que ça n'arrivera pas. Mais quand même. Saches que si elle souffre, je souffre. Alors j'en fais vite une affaire personnelle ! _déclara-t-elle très sérieusement.

- _Et bien comme ça on est deux ! _répondit Michael avec encore plus de sérieux.

Lizzie étira ses lèvres dans un sourire ravi.

- _Excellent ! _approuva-t-elle._ Je te laisse, bonne journée. _

_- À toi aussi_, lui souhaita Michael avant qu'elle ne pivote sur elle-même pour repartir en direction de l'hôpital.

oOo

_- Tiens, on a qu'à se mettre là._

Lizzie posa son plateau repas sur la table libre qu'elle venait de trouver, Sara en fit de même et toutes deux s'installèrent pour commencer à déjeuner.

- _Bon alors, maintenant que tu t'affiches publiquement avec Michael, tu veux bien m'en parler un peu plus ? _demanda Lizzie avant de mordre dans son sandwich.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? _soupira Sara avec lassitude.

- _Tout ! Je veux tout savoir ! Non mais attends_, reprit Lizzie en voyant son amie secouer la tête, _si y a des sujets que tu veux pas aborder, je te laisse un droit de veto, d'accord ?_

Sara poussa un nouveau soupir, de résignation cette fois.

- _Lequel de vous deux a fait le premier pas ? _demanda Lizzie.

_- C'est lui… Tu vas prendre cet air béat à chaque fois que je vais te répondre ? _s'impatienta Sara alors que Lizzie la regardait avec un sourire ému.

- _Non, non, excuse-moi_, se reprit cette dernière._ C'est juste que je m'imaginais l'instant, ça a dû être terrible !_

_- Non, pitié, Lizzie, surtout tu ne t'imagines rien ! _supplia Sara.

- _Ok. Mais il devait être tard, il rentrait de New York dimanche soir, c'est ça ? Alors quoi, tu l'avais attendu ? Il est venu te réveiller ?_

_- Arrête !_

_- Bon, bon. Est-ce qu'il embrasse bien ?_

_- Veto !_

_- Ah, là tu ferais peut-être mieux de répondre sinon je vais être obligée de me l'imaginer, _minauda Lizzie pour faire parler son amie.

- _Rraaah, tu m'énerves ! _grogna Sara. _Il embrasse… il embrasse divinement bien, voilà, t'es contente ?_

_- C'est surtout toi qui dois être contente ! _rigola Lizzie. _Et au lit ?_

_- Alors là c'est clair, veto !_

_- Oh Sara ! S'te plait ! _implora Lizzie.

- _Non mais pourquoi tu me laisses un droit de veto si je peux pas l'utiliser ?_

_- Dis-moi juste si c'est mieux qu'avec Jeff ?_

Sara émit un petit rire indigné.

- _Mais j'ai même pas envie de le comparer à Jeff ! C'est… c'est trop différent et à ce stade c'est même plus comparable. _

_- À ce point là ! _siffla Lizzie en écarquillant les yeux, impressionnée._ Jeff avait quand même la réputation d'être un super coup ici._

_- Oh oui, il l'a sûrement été et je pense qu'il est encore pour beaucoup d'autres, mais pas pour moi… En tous cas plus maintenant._

_- Et bien, et bien !… Je peux te poser une dernière question ?_

_- Au point où on en est, _soupira Sara

- _Je veux savoir… je doute pas vraiment de la réponse mais je veux savoir… si t'es amoureuse ?_

Sara fixa Lizzie en silence quelques secondes. Il était évident qu'elle connaissait parfaitement la réponse à cette question. Et le ton que venait d'employer son amie s'étant fait plus grave, Sara comprit également que la discussion allait devenir plus sérieuse.

Mais si elle était sûre que Lizzie n'avait pas posé cette question innocemment, en revanche elle ne vit pas bien où elle voulait en venir. Parce que si le but était de lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments, c'était déjà fait depuis longtemps.

_- Oui_, souffla Sara. _Oui, je suis amoureuse._

_- Comment tu le sais ?_

Sara resta perplexe.

_- Attends Lizzie, j'ai pas très envie de me faire psychanalyser là !_

_- Non, non. Je te demande ça en amie. Réponds s'il te plait, explique-moi comment tu fais pour savoir que t'es amoureuse de lui. _

_- Mais… j'en sais rien, je peux pas l'expliquer, je…_

Prise de cours, Sara poussa un soupir. Elle avait la désagréable impression d'être sur le point de passer un oral de philosophie sur un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'étudier. Mais même si rien ne l'obligeait à répondre, Sara vit dans le regard de Lizzie qu'il était important pour elle qu'elle le fasse.

- _Peut-être… peut-être que c'est justement parce que j'arrive pas à l'expliquer que je le sais finalement_, reprit-elle. _C'est comme une évidence alors c'est difficile de mettre des mots dessus mais c'est juste… je sais pas, je me sens bien avec lui et je crois que c'est pas plus compliqué que ça mais que c'est déjà énorme. Parce que je me sens si bien quand je suis près de lui que j'ai l'impression qu'il pourra plus rien m'arriver, tu vois. C'est très agréable et très rassurant comme sensation. Et puis y a autre chose je crois…_

Sara s'interrompit un instant pour mettre ses idées au clair.

_- Dans sa façon d'être avec moi, Michael arrive à mettre en évidence tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi et surtout il arrive à m'en faire prendre conscience. Alors j'ai l'impression d'être exceptionnelle mais ce qui est vraiment important là-dedans c'est que… je me rends compte que… c'est pour lui que je veux l'être si je dois l'être pour quelqu'un. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'y a plus que son regard qui importe pour moi maintenant. Et je me fiche de décevoir la terre entière si lui est fier de moi. Voilà, c'est comme ça que je ressens les choses. Un jeudi midi, devant mon plateau repas, dans la cafétéria d'un hôpital, _ajouta plus légèrement Sara pour faire comprendre à Lizzie que l'exercice n'avait pas été évident.

_- Oui, _lui concéda-t-elle._ Je te remercie de m'avoir répondu. Tu sais_, _je voulais que tu partages ça avec moi parce que je voulais avoir la confirmation que je n'avais jamais été amoureuse, _avoua-t-elle._ Et avec ce que tu viens de me dire, c'est très clair. Plus la peine de se voiler la face. Des mecs j'en ai connus pleins, je m'amuse toujours bien avec eux, j'aime passer du temps avec eux mais ça s'arrête là… J'ai jamais rien ressenti de ce que t'as dit. Je crois que toutes mes relations sont très superficielles, la preuve c'est que je suis jamais très anéantie par mes ruptures. Et peut-être que jusqu'ici c'était le genre de choses qui me convenait mais… je me rends compte que j'arrive bientôt à 30 ans et que je vais pas pouvoir rester indéfiniment entre deux flirts._

Lizzie releva les yeux pour regarder Sara.

- _Et ça me fait peur, _lui confia-t-elle._ J'ai peur de pas réussir à trouver l'homme pour lequel j'aurais envie d'être exceptionnelle parce que, soyons réalistes, c'est très rare ce genre de rencontres._

Un silence s'installa. Un silence si puissant qu'il leur masqua le bruit des conversations de leurs collègues attablés aux alentours.

- _Lizzie je… je sais pas quoi te dire_, s'hébéta Sara.

- _Bah y a rien a dire je crois, tu vas pas me promettre que je vais finir par rencontrer l'homme de ma vie, personne peut me promettre ça._

_- C'est vrai que je peux pas te le promettre mais par contre je peux te dire que tu le mérites trop pour que ça t'arrive pas !_

_- T'es gentille_, apprécia Lizzie dans un sourire triste.

_- Est-ce que… t'aurais oublié de me dire quelque chose à propos de Greg ?_

_- Qu'on a rompu hier, je te l'ai pas dit ? _demanda Lizzie d'un air innocent.

- _Je suis désolée_, se navra sincèrement Sara.

_- Faut pas. J'avais pas fondé de grands espoirs dans cette relation, tu sais._

À ce moment précis, Sara eut une illumination. Oh bien sûr il y avait peu de chance que ça marche mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et puis au pire, elles passeraient au moins une bonne soirée.

- _Dis, est-ce que tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble demain soir, histoire de se changer les idées ? _proposa-t-elle.

_- Une sortie ? Tu sais que je suis toujours partante, surtout avec toi. En plus ça fait longtemps ! Où ça ? Au Sound-Bar ?_

_- Non, je pensais plutôt qu'on pourrait aller chez Donnell's pour changer. Y a des groupes amateurs qui viennent jouer le vendredi soir, parait que l'ambiance est très bonne._

_- Ok ça marche, _approuva Lizzie._ Oh non, pas eux ! _soupira-t-elle ensuite en voyant les deux personnes qui arrivaient derrière Sara.

- _Alors Tancredi ! _s'exclama Todd dans un gloussement.

Il se pencha près de son oreille en faisant claquer ses lèvres pour imiter de petits bruits de bisous avant de s'asseoir autour de la table avec Billy qui ricanait.

_- Ça colle avec ton coloc' on dirait !_

Sara et Lizzie échangèrent un regard des plus consternés mais ça n'empêcha pas Billy d'en rajouter une couche :

- _Vous partagez plus seulement l'appart' maintenant, aussi la chambre, non ? Du coup ça en libère une, vous pourriez peut-être accueillir quelqu'un d'autre…_

_- Moi je prends ! Moi je prends ! _s'écria aussitôt Lizzie.

Elle avait levé bien haut son bras en se dandinant sur sa chaise et Sara rigola.

- _Ah c'est sûr que ça te changerait de ton cagibi ! _ricana Todd.

- _Non mais je garde ma chambre_, indiqua Sara. _J'en aurai encore besoin. Pour les soirs où on s'engueulera, _argua-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Lizzie laissa retomber son bras sur la table et afficha une petite moue déçue.

- _Dès ce soir, je me cherche un appart' avec un coloc' hyper sexy_, décréta-t-elle ensuite avec détermination. _Michael peut pas être le seul spécimen de Chicago !_

_- Tu vas manger ton brownie ? _demanda Todd en aventurant sa main sur la plateau de Lizzie pour attraper le dessert.

Elle le repoussa sans ménagement.

_- Oui, oui ! Si je l'ai pris c'est que je vais le manger ! _s'exaspéra-t-elle. _Non mais pourquoi j'ai l'impression de revenir au collège à chaque fois que vous êtes dans les parages tous les deux ! _

Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur Sara pour retrouver la discussion initiale.

- _T'es d'accord avec moi_, _Michael peut pas être le seul mec parfait de la ville ? _demanda-t-elle en attendant désespérément que son amie le lui confirme.

- _C'est évident ! _lui assura Sara en hochant la tête.

- _De quoi vous parlez ? _questionna soudainement Carrie qu'aucun des quatre médecins assis autour de la table n'avait vue arriver. _Attendez, laissez-moi deviner… du petit spectacle auquel on a eu le droit ce matin. C'était sympa d'en faire profiter tout le monde ! _lança-t-elle à Sara. _Mais enfin te méprends pas, je suis ravie pour toi ! _ajouta-t-elle avec une hypocrisie qu'elle eut bien du mal à dissimuler.

Elle passa ensuite son chemin mais une certaine tension persista encore après son départ.

_- Elle doit être verte de jalousie_, murmura Lizzie._ Tu sais ce qu'elle m'avait dit à la soirée d'Henry ?_

Sara secoua la tête.

- _Que c'est parce que t'avais un problème que t'arrivais pas à sortir avec un mec. Et aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui est célibataire et toi qui es casée, avec un mec beau comme un dieu en plus ! Ça doit la tuer ! Et ça me fait plaisir ! _

_- Et c'est nous qu'elle traite de collégiens ! _soupira Todd en échangeant un regard consterné avec Billy qui secouait la tête de désolation.


	13. Chapter 13

**\\ AVERTISSEMENT : CONTENU EXPLICITE /**

oOo

Le lendemain midi, Michael passa les portes de l'hôpital à l'improviste. Parce qu'elle était rentrée tard la veille et parce qu'il était parti tôt ce matin, il ne l'avait pas assez vue à son goût et il traversait le hall avec l'espoir de pouvoir passer ne serait-ce qu'une petite heure avec Sara.

Il avait presque atteint le bureau d'accueil quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il s'arrêta et se tourna pour voir Carrie arriver vers lui avec un grand sourire.

- _Vous vous souvenez de moi ? _demanda-t-elle alors que Michael la regardait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. _On s'est parlés à la soirée de Winston._

_- Ah oui ! Je me souviens. Vous êtes Carrie, c'est ça ? _se rappela-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête.

_- Je suis désolé mais j'ai rencontré tellement de nouvelles personnes ce soir-là ! _

_- Oui, je comprends, y pas de mal, _le pardonna-t-elle. _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite bien qu'elle pût aisément le deviner._ Vous n'êtes pas malade au moins ? _fit-elle mine de s'inquiéter.

- _Non, non, je… je venais voir… Sara._

_- Oh, mais vous venez de la manquer_, se désola hypocritement Carrie. _Je crois qu'elle est sortie déjeuner. Je viens de la voir partir avec un homme qui est passé la prendre. C'était prévu que vous déjeuniez ensemble ?_

_- Euh… non. Et bien c'est pas grave, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, _se résigna Michael.

Et il se retint de toutes ses forces de demander à Carrie si elle savait qui était l'homme en question. Parce que même s'il mourait d'envie de savoir avec qui Sara était sortie déjeuner, il voulait avant tout démontrer la confiance aveugle qu'il lui faisait et il n'avait pas envie de laisser transparaître la moindre once de jalousie devant Carrie qui, il en avait l'intime conviction, n'attendait que ça. Mais il eut en revanche un peu de mal à cacher sa déception de ne pas pouvoir voir Sara et, bien qu'il fût imperceptible à l'œil nu, Carrie afficha un sourire satisfait.

Michael était sur le point de quitter l'hôpital lorsqu'il entendit une nouvelle voix l'appeler. Cette fois il esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant celle de Lizzie. Il se retourna et la vit s'approcher de lui.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

- _Je venais juste voir si Sara avait le temps de déjeuner avec moi mais Carrie vient de me dire qu'elle était déjà sortie._

_- Ah oui, son père l'a appelée ce matin. Apparemment il avait un rendez-vous d'annulé alors il avait un peu de temps libre ce midi et il voulait déjeuner avec elle. Et avec Frank, ça sonne toujours plus comme un ordre que comme une invitation, tu sais !_

_- Elle est sortie déjeuner avec son père, _répéta Michael avec un soulagement manifeste.

- _Bah oui ! Pourquoi ? C'est pas ce que Carrie t'a dit ?_

_- Non, enfin elle m'a juste dit qu'elle avait vu Sara partir avec un homme, elle a pas précisé que c'était son père._

_- Non mais je rêve ! _s'indigna Lizzie. _Dans le genre fouteuse de merde, on a pas encore fait mieux ! _

_- Elle savait peut-être pas qui était…_

_- Ola, je t'arrête tout de suite Michael ! _le coupa Lizzie._ C'est gentil à toi de vouloir voir une part de bonté en chacun mais avec Carrie, c'est peine perdue. Elle connaît très bien le gouverneur et si elle t'a pas dit que c'était lui qui est venu chercher Sara tout à l'heure, c'était purement intentionnel ! Fais-moi plaisir, n'écoute rien, mais alors RIEN de ce que Carrie pourrait te dire, surtout si ça concerne Sara, ok ?_

Lizzie avait l'air très sérieux et son regard se faisait presque menaçant.

_- Euh… oui, d'accord, _lui promit Michael.

- _Bon, faut que j'y aille_, reprit-elle en commençant à s'éloigner. _Je suis pas encore en pause moi._

Elle avait déjà fait plusieurs pas quand elle se retourna brusquement vers Michael.

- _Eh, au fait… j'espère que tu m'en veux pas pour ce soir ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

Michael resta perplexe.

- _Pourquoi je devrais t'en vouloir ? _s'étonna-t-il.

- _Bah… là tu peux pas déjeuner avec Sara et…comme elle sort avec moi ce soir, tu vas pas pouvoir dîner avec elle non plus !_

_- Ah oui, _se souvint Michael. _Donc il est évident que je te déteste, en effet ! _déclara-t-il avant de lui adresser un petit clin d'œil.

Lizzie rigola puis elle lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir avant de reprendre sa route vers les ascenseurs.

oOo

Frank Tancredi refusa d'un geste de la main le menu que lui tendait le serveur.

- _Mettez-nous deux plats du jour et faites en sorte que nous soyons servis rapidement, nous n'avons que peu de temps_, déclara-t-il.

- _Bien Monsieur, _répondit le serveur avant de pivoter pour repartir en cuisines.

- _Tu fais la tête ? _demanda-t-il ensuite à Sara qui était assise en face de lui.

- _Non, non, _marmonna-t-elle.

_- Il faut le dire si ça t'ennuie de déjeuner avec moi !_

Sara poussa un soupir et se redressa sur sa chaise.

_- C'est pas de déjeuner avec toi qui m'ennuie, c'est la façon dont tu décides ça. Tout à coup t'as un trou dans ton emploi du temps, alors tu te dis que c'est une bonne occasion de déjeuner avec ta fille, tu m'appelles à la dernière minute et, de la manière dont tu tournes ça, je sais pas, c'est comme si je passais pour une fille indigne si j'acceptais pas. Sauf que je suis pas à ta disposition._

_- Tu avais d'autres choses de prévues ?_

_- Mais non, c'est pas ça le problème. C'est juste que… comme toujours, je passe après ton boulot. Tu prends pas le temps de passer un moment avec moi. Le temps tu le trouves que si tes rendez-vous professionnels ne se font plus !_

_- Sara, on va pas revenir là-dessus ! Tu sais que j'occupe une fonction qui ne me laisse que très peu de temps à moi. _

_- Oui, oui, je sais, je sais, _marmonna Sara en passant son regard à travers la fenêtre du restaurant. _Elle a bon dos ta fonction._

_- Écoute, je t'ai pas proposé de venir déjeuner avec moi pour qu'on se dispute Sara ! _s'impatienta Frank.

_- Non, ça je me doute. Et j'ai pas l'impression non plus que ce soit pour me parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Alors je t'écoute… qu'est-ce que t'as à me demander ?_

Frank resta interdit. En effet, il avait quelque chose à lui demander. Mais s'il ne voulait pas que Sara se sente une fois de plus à sa disposition, il avait plutôt intérêt à la jouer fine.

- _Et bien je veux savoir si tu vas bien ? _demanda-t-il._ Le boulot, tout ça, ça se passe bien ?_

_- Oui, tout va très bien, mais viens-en à la vraie question s'il te plait._

_- Bon, _se résigna Frank._ Samedi en huit, je donne une réception à la maison pour célébrer la fin de mon mandat avant de débuter la campagne pour ma réélection. Il y aura mes plus proches amis et collaborateurs, et évidemment, ça me ferait plaisir que tu sois également présente et… euh… comment dire_…, hésita-t-il en défroissant nerveusement la nappe de la table. _Il y a quelqu'un que j'aimerais beaucoup que tu rencontres, je lui ai parlé de toi et…_

_- Je t'arrête tout de suite, _le coupa Sara. _C'est non !_

_- Sara…_

_- Non ! J'en ai marre de venir tenir compagnie à tous tes jeunes assistants lors de tes soirées officielles…_

_- Ce n'est pas un de mes assistants cette fois, c'est mon nouveau directeur de campagne. Il a 35 ans, c'est un jeune homme très bien, j'aimerais juste que tu fasses sa connaissance pendant la soirée, ça ne t'engage à rien._

_- Si ! Ça m'engage à devoir poliment refuser ses avances s'il lui prend l'idée de m'en faire. Et je sais pas si tu te rends compte à quel point c'est pénible et délicat pour moi d'avoir à faire ça !_

_- Alors quoi ? Tu vas pas venir à la soirée du tout, c'est ça ?_

_- Je veux bien venir mais à condition que tu lui dises que je suis plus célibataire._

_- Mais enfin Sara ! _s'indigna Frank. _Ça se fait pas, je vais pas lui mentir juste pour…_

_- Ce sera pas un mensonge, t'inquiète pas !_

Ces mots claquèrent comme un coup de fouet pour Frank et un silence pesant s'installa autour de la table. Cette phrase compromettante lui était sortie malgré elle et maintenant que c'était dit, Sara ne sut pas si elle devait le regretter. Il fallait que son père soit au courant un jour ou l'autre de toute façon et puisqu'il n'aimait pas apprendre les choses trop tardivement, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal que cela se fasse dès maintenant.

Alors que Frank, abasourdi, la fixait du regard, Sara attrapa son verre et but une gorgée d'eau pour se redonner un peu de contenance.

_- Tu vois quelqu'un ? _finit par demander Frank pour avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il avait cru comprendre.

- _Oui_, répondit Sara en reposant son verre sur la table.

_- Est-ce que je peux savoir qui c'est ?_

_- Tu peux peut-être te réjouir pour moi surtout !_

_- Je préfère savoir qui c'est avant de me réjouir si ça ne t'ennuie pas. Est-ce que je le connais ? Je l'ai déjà vu ?_

Sara poussa un soupir. C'était le moment de vérité.

- _Oui, tu l'as déjà vu. Mais tu l'as chassé de chez lui si vite que ça m'étonnerait que tu te souviennes de son visage._

_- Oh je vois, _souffla Frank._ C'est ton colocataire. Michael qu'il s'appelle, c'est ça ?_

Frank hocha la tête puis se fendit d'un petit rire.

_- Honnêtement ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment_. _C'est sûr que ça n'a pas dû être difficile pour lui de te conduire jusqu'à son lit après t'avoir amenée à vivre dans son appartement._

Sara sentit sa gorge se nouer. Au-delà du fait qu'il insinuait une fois de plus qu'elle était faible et influençable, c'était l'idée que son père se fasse ce genre d'opinion sur Michael qui lui fut insupportable.

_- Alors écoute-moi bien, _rétorqua-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers son père. _Michael ne m'a jamais obligée à venir vivre chez lui, il ne m'a jamais obligée non plus à tomber amoureuse de lui. Et je dirais même plus que jamais un homme ne m'avait respectée comme lui le fait. Alors je veux que tu le respectes aussi, et je t'interdis de le juger sans le connaître._

Au ton que Sara venait d'employer, et au regard qu'elle avait utilisé pour l'accompagner, Frank comprit que sa fille était sincèrement éprise. Il dut également bien reconnaître ne l'avoir jamais vue aussi rayonnante et il ne pouvait pas vraiment douter que ce nouvel amour y soit pour quelque chose. Il décida donc de lui donner une petite chance.

- _Bon, oui, c'est vrai, excuse-moi, tu as raison_, admit-il. _Je ne vais pas juger ce jeune homme avant de l'avoir rencontré. _

Sara fut étonnée, agréablement, du mea culpa de son père.

_-_ _Tu n'as qu'à venir avec lui à la soirée, _proposa-t-il. _En plus tout le monde verra que tu n'es pas célibataire comme ça, personne ne viendra t'ennuyer. Et puis… vous pourriez dormir à la maison et passer le dimanche avec moi, comme ça j'aurais tout le loisir de faire connaissance avec Michael._

_- Euh… oui, je… je sais pas si…_

_- S'il n'a rien à se reprocher, ça ne le dérangera pas de me rencontrer, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Non, bien sûr, c'est juste que… je sais pas… il a peut-être autre chose de prévu ce week-end là, il faut que je lui en parle._

_- Et bien fais donc, et puis tu me tiens au courant. _

Sara hocha la tête puis elle adressa un timide sourire à son père, sans parvenir à se rappeler à quand remontait le dernier qu'elle lui ait offert.

oOo

Le soir venu, à peine rentrée, Sara avait parlé à Michael de la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec son père.

Ils étaient tous deux installés sur le canapé et elle attendait sa réaction avec une petite grimace anxieuse.

- _Bah oui, on fait comme ça alors, ça me semble une bonne idée_, approuva finalement Michael après une courte réflexion.

- _T'es sûr que ça t'embête pas de passer le dimanche chez mon père ?_

_- Non. J'ai envie de faire sa connaissance aussi. J'ai une vague idée de qui est le gouverneur Tancredi mais je veux savoir qui est Frank._

_- Ben… ils sont pas tellement différents l'un de l'autre_, indiqua Sara avec regret.

Michael rigola puis il attira Sara contre lui pour qu'elle vienne se blottir dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

_- T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, _lui assura-t-il. _Je serai irréprochable, il va m'adorer ! _

- _Ça c'est sûr ! Il le dira pas, il se l'avouera peut-être même pas à lui-même, mais je sais qu'il pourra pas faire autrement que de t'adorer. Par contre je doute que ce soit réciproque._

_- Sara, laisse-moi te dire comment je vois les choses : je crois que ton père est loin d'être parfait et j'ai la très nette impression que, de par son comportement, il t'a fait souffrir. Évidemment cette idée m'insupporte mais… j'irai pas le voir en cherchant absolument le conflit. Mon but sera pas de me le mettre à dos parce que je voudrais pas que tu te retrouves dans une situation délicate. Bien sûr s'il en vient à dire un mot de travers à ton sujet, je serais dans l'obligation d'intervenir mais… je pense que j'aurais pas à le faire parce que, aussi maladroit soit-il, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime. Et tu vois, ça nous fait au moins un point commun déjà !_

Sara releva légèrement la tête et ancra son regard ému dans celui de Michael. Il lui sourit et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

- _Et puis je peux pas concevoir que le père d'une femme aussi formidable que toi soit quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais_, reprit-il. _C'est pas possible. Et de toute façon, je crois que, même s'il se montrait absolument odieux avec moi, je pourrais jamais totalement le détester parce que… il m'a quand même fait le plus beau des cadeaux_, murmura-t-il juste avant de sceller ses lèvres à celles de Sara.

Ils approfondirent le baiser durant de délicieuses secondes jusqu'à ce que Sara y mette fin. Elle apposa son front contre celui de Michael.

_- Faut que j'aille me préparer_, murmura-t-elle avec regret. _Je dois rejoindre Lizzie chez elle dans une demi-heure._

Et de peur de se retrouver incapable de quitter ses bras si elle y restait une seconde de plus, elle se leva sans plus attendre du canapé pour rejoindre sa chambre.

oOo

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sara réapparut au salon et vint se poster devant Michael, resté sur le canapé à feuilleter le programme télé. Elle désigna les vêtements qu'elle portait d'un geste des mains.

- _J'ai essayé de trouver une tenue qui dise un truc du genre « j'accompagne mon amie célibataire mais moi je le suis plus ». Est-ce que ça marche ? _demanda-t-elle.

Michael la considéra avec attention quelques secondes avant d'afficher un petit sourire désolé.

_- Ben… je suis pas sûr_, répondit-il. _C'est en effet peut-être pas une tenue particulièrement sexy mais je te trouve extrêmement attirante et désirable quand même !_

_- Et si t'arrêtes de visualiser ce qu'y a sous les fringues ? _proposa Sara en relevant un sourcil accusateur.

Ses pensées ainsi démasquées, Michael esquissa un sourire coupable puis il fronça les sourcils pour se remettre à observer Sara en feignant une profonde et difficile concentration. Il secoua finalement la tête en affichant une mine navrée.

_- Non, je suis désolé, ça marche pas. Je te trouve toujours trop canon, _déclara-t-il avec impuissance.

Sara rigola et lui donna un rapide baiser en remerciement du compliment, puis elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Michael se leva du canapé pour la rejoindre.

- _Tu crois que ça va marcher entre Lizzie et Brad Pitt ?_ demanda-t-il.

- _J'en sais rien du tout, _répondit Sara en même temps qu'elle enfilait son manteau. _Et c'est pas dans mes habitudes de jouer les entremetteuses mais là je trouve que l'occasion est trop belle pour la rater. Alors on verra bien, _déclara-t-elle en haussant les épaules avant de venir embrasser Michael.

- _Sois sage, _la pria-t-il.

- _Oui. Mais t'as pas à t'inquiéter parce qu'à mon avis, aucun homme ne pourra m'approcher sans se faire méchamment rembarrer par Lizzie. Je la vois d'ici sortir un truc du genre « perds pas ton temps vieux, ma copine est pas libre et jamais tu feras le poids face à son mec », _prédit Sara avec amusement. _Au fait, je t'ai dit qu'elle t'adorait ?_

_- Non, _rigola Michael. _Mais tant mieux si elle m'apprécie_ _parce que, quitte à choisir entre ton père et ta meilleure amie, je crois que c'est encore ton père que je préfèrerais me mettre à dos ! _

Sara pouffa de rire puis elle s'approcha de Michael et déposa ses mains de chaque côté de son cou.

- _Tu sais_, commença-t-elle dans un murmure_, il est évident que j'aie très envie que les gens qui sont importants pour moi t'apprécient. Mais il est évident aussi que je me ficherais bien que ce soit pas le cas parce que moi je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte._

Sara appuya sa déclaration d'un long baiser puis elle sortit de l'appartement pour partir retrouver Lizzie. Elle avait à peine passé la porte qu'elle manquait déjà à Michael.

oOo

À minuit et demi, Sara était de retour. Michael éteignit la télévision à l'aide de la télécommande et se leva du canapé pour aller à sa rencontre. Il la laissa se défaire de son manteau avant de l'embrasser.

- _Alors ? Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Oui. Excellente_, répondit Sara avec une pointe de fatigue dans la voix.

- _Et entre Lizzie et Brad Pitt ? _

_- Alors déjà on va arrêter de l'appeler Brad Pitt, _s'amusa Sara. _Parce que même s'il faut admettre qu'il lui ressemble en effet un peu, en vrai il s'appelle David._

_- Vous avez fait sa connaissance ?_

_- Ouais. Après qu'il ait fini de jouer, Lizzie a été lui parler pour le féliciter - c'est vrai que la musique était très bien - et je sais pas comment elle s'est débrouillée mais elle a ramené tout le groupe à notre table. Donc on a aussi fait connaissance avec Karl le batteur et Sofia la bassiste. C'était très sympa et je crois que… oui… y a eu un bon contact entre Lizzie et David, _réalisa Sara avec un peu de recul._ Mais je sais pas s'ils ont décidé de se revoir ou pas, en tous cas elle sait où le trouver maintenant._

_- Est-ce que t'as dit à David que tu connaissais LJ ?_

_- Oui. Quand il nous a dit qu'il était prof au lycée Roosevelt, je lui ai demandé s'il connaissait un certain LJ Burrows mais j'ai fait mine d'être surprise quand il m'a dit qu'il était son élève. J'avais pas très envie de lui expliquer pourquoi je le savais déjà ! _confia Sara avec une petite grimace crispée.

- _Tu m'étonnes ! _rigola Michael.

- _Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de ta soirée ?_

_- Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai fait de ma soirée ? _répéta Michael avec une excitation, comme s'il avait attendu impatiemment qu'elle lui pose cette question.

- _Oui._

_- Viens voir…_

Il attrapa la main de Sara et l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chambre. Il la positionna devant sa penderie et la lui ouvrit sous les yeux. La moitié du placard était entièrement vidée.

- _Je t'ai fait de la place, _expliqua Michael. _J'ai aussi vidé deux des tiroirs de la commande et la deuxième table de nuit_, indiqua-t-il en désignant tour à tour les meubles en question. _Je voudrais que tu emménages dans ma chambre, pour qu'elle soit la tienne autant que la mienne. Qu'elle devienne la nôtre, _déclara-t-il en regardant Sara.

Elle resta à le fixer en silence, sans la moindre réaction, puis elle tourna brusquement les talons pour quitter la chambre et rejoindre la sienne.

Perplexité et inquiétude envahirent Michael ; il ne savait pas comment interpréter une fuite aussi brutale et rapide. Puis, provenant de l'autre côté du couloir, il perçut le bruit très caractéristique des cintres qui glissent sur leur barre en métal et s'entrechoquent.

- _Et ben alors ! Tu viens m'aider ! _entendit-il.

Il se fendit d'un sourire soulagé et se précipita dans la chambre de Sara qui lui déposa un gros tas de vêtements dans les bras.

oOo

Après une bonne heure passée à transférer le maximum d'affaires de la chambre de Sara à celle de Michael, ils se laissèrent tomber sur le bord du lit devenu officiellement commun en poussant un soupir d'épuisement mêlé de satisfaction.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de l'autre chambre maintenant ? _demanda Sara.

- _Ben je sais pas. En faire une chambre d'amis me semble l'idée la plus simple mais si t'as d'autres propositions…_

_- Non, non. Je pense que c'est le mieux en effet. Il faut que ça reste une chambre. _

_- Oui, et comme ça elle sera utile pour les soirs où on sera fâchés !_

Sara regarda Michael avec de grands yeux écarquillés et un sourire amusé.

- _C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Lizzie quand elle s'est proposée de prendre la location de la chambre que je quittais. Je lui ai dit que j'en aurais encore besoin pour les fois où on s'engueulera mais… ça n'arrivera pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Bien sûr qui si ! _s'indigna Michael. _Je veux m'engueuler avec toi moi ! Parce que si y a pas d'engueulades… y a pas non plus de réconciliations !_

_- De réconciliations sur l'oreiller tu veux dire_, suspecta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Michael approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Sara et planta son regard assombri de désir dans le sien.

- _Évidemment_, souffla-t-il d'une voix suave. _Parce que j'avoue qu'une réconciliation avec toi autour d'un café, ça m'intéresse nettement moins, _murmura-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes.

Sara ferma ses yeux et entrouvrit sa bouche ; elle savait qu'à partir de maintenant il allait pouvoir faire d'elle tout ce qu'il voulait.

Elle le sentit envelopper son cou d'une main chaude et douce. Sa bouche happa fougueusement la sienne et sa langue se mêla rapidement à la danse.

Il la fit basculer sur le matelas et, sans jamais rompre la connexion de leurs deux bouches, il commença à déboutonner son chemisier d'une main experte. Lorsque le dernier bouton céda, il déposa sa main sur le ventre de Sara et en caressa la peau brûlante. Il remonta ensuite vers sa poitrine et cajola son sein gauche avec douceur. Il en saisit la pointe durcie de plaisir et la titilla gentiment à travers le fin tissu de son soutien-gorge.

Sara gémit de satisfaction et elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y aurait pas forcément besoin que les choses aillent beaucoup plus loin pour que le plaisir l'emporte tant Michael était capable de mettre en éveil le moindre de ses sens d'un simple contact, électrisant chaque parcelle de sa peau de ses prodigieuses caresses.

Sa main quitta son sein et s'échoua sur son jeans pour commencer à le déboutonner. Une fois le vêtement entièrement ouvert, Sara retint son souffle en sentant la main de Michael s'insinuer sous sa petite culotte. Et elle gémit et se cambra de plaisir quand ses longs doigts se mirent à jouer avec son intimité.

Elle le laissa faire quelques instants mais cette fois, ce doux supplice risquait de lui être fatal et comme il était hors de question de partir sans lui, elle trouva la force d'attraper son poignet pour le stopper.

- _Pas sans toi… je t'en pris_, implora-t-elle dans un murmure.

Puisque la contrarier était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie, Michael rangea les armes. Il se redressa pour s'agenouiller sur le matelas et retira son tee-shirt. De son côté Sara se débarrassa de son chemisier puis Michael reprit ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser en même temps qu'il la rallongeait sur le lit.

Il lui ôta son soutien-gorge, et son pantalon et sa petite culotte suivirent rapidement. Michael se délesta lui aussi de ses derniers vêtements puis il s'installa entre les jambes de Sara.

Il la fit sienne en s'insinuant en elle avec une lenteur délibérée, véritable provocation à leur patiente respective. Elle soupira lascivement, ferma les yeux et, les bras noués autour de son cou, elle se cambra pour mieux l'accueillir.

Entièrement immergé dans l'antre de sa féminité, Michael resta immobile et lui caressa doucement le visage. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, il capta son regard et à l'intensité avec laquelle il la contemplait, elle comprit qu'il souhaitait conserver ce contact visuel aussi longtemps que possible.

Elle esquissa un sourire pour lui signifier son accord, il le lui rendit, puis il commença enfin à bouger en elle. Avec son regard ainsi solidement ancré au sien, ce ne fut pas seulement physiquement que Michael lui fit l'amour. Et ce qu'ils vécurent et partagèrent durant cette étreinte fut alors bien au-delà de toute rationalité.


	14. Chapter 14

**\\ AVERTISSEMENT : CONTENU EXPLICITE /**

oOo

_- Oh bon sang ce que j'ai hâte de la rencontrer ! _s'impatienta Sucre en tapotant ses mains l'une contre l'autre avec excitation.

- _C'est Mike qui t'a dit qu'il voulait venir avec elle ? _demanda Lincoln.

_- Ouais, ouais. Il m'a demandé si ça m'embêtait pas qu'il vienne avec quelqu'un, j'ai dit non. Je lui ai demandé si c'était une femme, il m'a dit oui. Alors voilà. Je crois qu'on va enfin rencontrer la mystérieuse grande blonde !_

Assis sur le canapé du salon, plongé dans la lecture d'une BD, LJ esquissa un sourire et s'amusa silencieusement de ce qu'il entendait.

_- Mais y a un truc que je comprends pas, _reprit Lincoln en regardant la table dressée_. Si Michael vient avec quelqu'un, ça veut dire qu'en tout on est sept. C'est pour qui le huitième couvert ?_

_- C'est pour Sara, tu sais, sa coloc', _indiqua Sucre._ Je l'ai invitée aussi pour faire un peu plus ample connaissance. Elle est sympa et en plus c'est elle qui s'est occupée du poignet de Maricruz mardi dernier._

Quelques étages plus bas, Michael et Sara s'engouffraient dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'appartement de Sucre, Sara prit une petite inspiration nerveuse.

_- T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, _la rassura Michael avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres. _C'est pour moi que ça risque d'être pénible je pense._

Il frappa à la porte.

_- Oh mon dieu ! C'est eux ! _s'écria Sucre.

Il alla ouvrir et invita Michael et Sara à entrer avant de chercher des yeux une hypothétique troisième personne.

- _Elle est où ? _demanda-t-il à Michael.

- _Qui ça ?_

_- Et ben la mystérieuse femme que t'étais censé nous amener ?_

_- Oh ! _réalisa Michael. _Est-ce que j'aurais oublié de te préciser que la mystérieuse femme et Sara n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne ? _s'inquiéta-t-il d'un air innocent. _T'as dû mettre un couvert de trop du coup, désolé._

_- Hein ? Quoi ? _s'hébéta Sucre en regardant tour à tour Michael et Sara qui s'échangeaient un petit sourire.

- _Bah je crois que c'est clair Fernando_, soupira Maricruz. _On va pas te faire un dessin. _

_- Mais… comment… Oh mais c'était évident ! _s'exclama finalement Sucre. _Bon sang, Linc, j'en reviens pas qu'on ait pas tout de suite pensé à elle ! Tu te rappelles le premier soir où il nous a parlé d'elle, il nous a dit qu'il la trouvait canon…_

_- Eh, non, attends, j'ai pas dit ça comme ça ! _intervint Michael.

_- Oui, c'est vrai, _reconnut Sucre._ C'est moi qui lui ai demandé si t'étais canon_, expliqua-t-il à Sara, - _à l'époque je le savais pas encore, je t'avais jamais vue - et il a juste dit oui, en tout bien tout honneur, tu sais. C'était pas un truc du genre « elle est trop canon j'aimerais bien me la faire », non, non, Mike respecte trop les femmes pour sortir ça_, la rassura-t-il.

Sucre reporta ensuite son attention sur Michael.

_- Mais en fait j'ai pas pensé à Sara parce que…_

Il s'interrompit brusquement en se rendant compte qu'il était sur le point de se trahir.

- _Oui, pourquoi ? Je t'écoute ! _l'encouragea Michael pour lui faire avouer son enquête.

Mais Sucre resta silencieux.

_- Parce qu'une certaine standardiste t'aurait dit m'avoir vu avec une grande blonde ?_

_- Comment tu le sais ? _s'étonna Sucre.

- _Sûrement parce que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de te le dire._

_- Alors là tu me fais bien plaisir Michael ! _se réjouit Maricruz._ J'ai pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il devait pas se mêler de tes affaires mais il a pas voulu m'écouter !_

_- Mais… comment tu savais que j'allais passer à ta boîte ? _s'hébéta Sucre en regardant son ami.

_- Mais parce que tu es Fernando Sucre et qu'il est Michael Scofield, _répondit Maricruz avant que Michael n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. _C'est pas plus compliqué que ça. Et maintenant revenons-en au véritable sujet, _poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Michael et Sara. _Toutes mes félicitations au nouveau couple !_

_- Euh… c'est pas plutôt mon anniversaire le véritable sujet de la soirée ? _rappela Sucre.

- _C'est peut-être le véritable sujet mais c'est pas le plus intéressant, _rétorqua Veronica.

Elle s'approcha à son tour de Michael et Sara.

_- Je suis très contente pour vous, _leur assura-t-elle. _Et je crois que je suis pas très étonnée finalement parce que, quand j'avais passé la nuit à l'appart' y a quinze jours, vous m'aviez fait davantage l'impression d'un couple plus que de simples colocataires !_

_- Ouais… euh… sauf qu'on était pas encore ensemble à l'époque_, précisa Michael.

- _Oh, _s'hébéta Veronica tandis qu'un rire particulièrement bruyant et moqueur s'élevait du canapé. _Et bien c'est qu'il devait déjà y avoir une très bonne alchimie entre vous_, déclara-t-elle.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur LJ.

- _Dis donc toi ! _l'interpella-t-elle. _Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'es pas surpris par ce qui se passe ici ?_

_- Parce que c'est le cas ! _répondit l'adolescent sans relever le nez de sa bande dessinée.

- _Depuis quand tu le savais ?_

_- Mardi soir. Je les ai vus se bécoter sur la promenade en revenant du ciné._

_- Et toi, tu le savais aussi ? _demanda Veronica à Lincoln.

- _Non ! _marmonna-t-il dans un haussement d'épaules défensif.

_- Et ben ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! _ironisa-t-elle. _T'es pas heureux pour ton frère ? _

_- Si… bien sûr… c'est cool. _

_- Moi aussi je trouve ça troooop cool ! _s'enthousiasma Sucre_. Là, franchement Mike, c'est le plus cadeau d'anniversaire que tu pouvais me faire, _déclara-t-il en désignant Sara de la main. _Enfin, que vous sortiez ensemble hein ! _se reprit-il de crainte que ces propos soient mal interprétés. _Je suis pas en train de dire que tu m'offres Sara, j'en voudrais pas de toute façon, _ajouta-t-il afin de ne pas froisser Maricruz.

Mais il réalisa que c'était Sara qu'il pourrait froisser en disant ça.

- _Non mais je dis pas ça contre toi_, lui assura-t-il précipitamment. _Si j'avais été célibataire et que… enfin non_, se reprit-il en regardant Michael. _Je veux pas dire qu'elle m'intéresse…_

Alors que tout le monde s'amusait à le voir se débattre avec ses phrases plus compromettantes les unes que les autres, Veronica fut la première à intervenir.

- _Jusqu'à quel point on le laisse s'enfoncer avant de le faire taire ? _demanda-t-elle.

oOo

- _Au fait Mike, la standardiste de ta boîte est lesbienne_, lança soudainement Sucre entre deux bouchées de rosbif.

Surpris qu'il lui sorte ça en plein milieu d'une conversation, Michael pouffa de rire et faillit bien recracher le morceau de pomme de terre qu'il avait dans la bouche.

_- Ouais, je sais. C'est un secret pour personne_, indiqua-t-il.

- _En tous cas c'est une bonne nouvelle pour Sara, _reprit Sucre._ Les deux seules femmes qui travaillent avec Michael sont soit quinquagénaires, soit lesbiennes. Ça fait pas une grande concurrence donc elle a pas à s'en faire !_

_- Moi je pense que même si Michael travaillait avec le casting entier du concours Miss Monde, elle aurait pas à s'en faire non plus ! _déclara Veronica.

- _Tu dis ça parce que Sara est canon ou parce que Mike est fidèle ? _demanda Sucre.

_- Les deux. Mais toi tu devrais peut-être arrêter dire que Sara est canon toutes les deux phrases_, lui fit remarquer Veronica.

- _Pourquoi ? T'es jalouse ? _suspecta Sucre avec un petit sourire narquois. _Mais toi aussi t'es canon ! Et toi t'es la plus belle ! _ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Maricruz dont il attrapa la main pour y déposer un baiser.

- _Non mais quel baratineur celui-là ! _se navra Veronica.

- _Ouais, t'es pas un latino pour rien toi ! _soupira Maricruz.

Puis elle se leva de sa chaise.

_- Je vais débarrasser pour qu'on puisse passer au dessert, _annonça-t-elle.

_- Attends, je vais le faire, _lança Veronica qui savait son amie handicapée par son poignet immobilisé.

Elle commença à faire le tour de la table pour rassembler les couverts tandis que Sara se levait à son tour.

- _Je vais t'aider_, déclara-t-elle en récupérant toutes les assiettes vides.

Les trois femmes partirent à la cuisine avec la vaisselle sales et les hommes se retrouvèrent seuls autour de la table. Sucre regarda Michael avec un sourire intéressé.

- _Alors ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Alors quoi ?_

_- Et ben… toi et Sara… c'est sérieux ?_

Michael esquissa un sourire.

- _Je crois que oui_, avoua-t-il. _Je sais que je l'ai rencontrée y a qu'un mois à peine et que ça fait qu'une semaine qu'on sort ensemble mais… j'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours ! _

_- Ouais, je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire, _lui assura Sucre en se remémorant ses premiers instants avec Maricruz. _En tous cas elle est très gentille._

_- Elle est bien plus que ça,_ rapporta Michael.

Ses yeux brillants trahissaient une admiration sans mesure.

_- Dis, je me trompe ou t'es amoureux toi ? _demanda Sucre en relevant un sourcil suspicieux.

- _Oh, je crois que, là encore, je suis bien plus que ça ! _lui souffla Michael.

- _Ouah ! _n'en revint pas Sucre en se tournant vers Lincoln. _T'entends ça ? Notre petit Mickey est raide dingue d'une femme ! Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça !_

_- C'est vrai qu'à presque trente ans, il était temps ! _soupira Lincoln pour taquiner davantage son frère qui secouait la tête avec consternation_. Non mais sérieusement, je suis content pour toi. Je connais pas encore beaucoup Sara mais si tu dis qu'elle est géniale je veux bien te croire parce que t'as l'air sincèrement heureux ce soir et ça me fait plaisir. Je peux juste te poser une question ?_

_- Oui, je t'écoute ? _acquiesça Michael.

_- T'as déjà rencontré son père ?_

_- Linc…,_ grogna-t-il.

- _Non mais attends, on oublie le fait qu'il applique une politique discutable, ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est quand même pas n'importe qui, c'est quelqu'un d'important, et je veux juste savoir comment tu gères le fait de sortir avec la fille du gouverneur de l'Illinois ? Est-ce qu'il est sympa en privé ?_

Michael poussa un soupir

- _Je… j'en sais rien. Je l'ai croisé qu'une fois quand il est venu voir Sara à l'appart' une semaine après son emménagement mais… il est prévu que je le rencontre plus longuement le week-end prochain._

_- Et t'es pas stressé ? _demanda Sucre. _Non mais c'est vrai, c'est jamais facile de rencontrer le père de sa petite amie, en général il te regarde toujours de travers parce que t'es quand même le type qui se tape sa fille ! Je me souviens que j'en avais pas dormi de la nuit juste avant que Maricruz me présente à son père. Mais alors là en plus, il s'appelle Frank Tancredi ! T'auras intérêt à faire bonne impression parce que je suis sûr qu'il pourrait ruiner ta vie sinon !_

_- Mais non ! _s'exaspéra Michael. _Moi je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Je dis pas qu'on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde mais j'aime sincèrement Sara et il pourra pas faire autrement que de s'en rendre compte. Alors il n'aura au moins rien à me reprocher de ce côté-là. Et pour le reste… j'ai pas l'intention de jouer un rôle pour lui plaire à tout prix. Soit il m'apprécie tel que je suis soit… il m'apprécie pas et puis c'est tout. Ça m'empêchera pas de dormir. Du moment qu'il m'empêche pas de voir sa fille, c'est tout ce que je demande. Parce que là, c'est moi qui ruinerais sa vie sinon ! _menaça-t-il alors que l'idée même que quelqu'un puisse venir se mettre entre lui et Sara lui était insupportable.

- _Oh oh ! _rigola Sucre en regardant Lincoln. _Il est méchamment accro on dirait !_

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la cuisine, Veronica et Sara étaient en train d'aider Maricruz à fignoler la présentation du gâteau.

- _Moi ce que j'ai toujours voulu savoir, c'est si Michael avait des défauts dans l'intimité, _déclara Maricruz. _Parce que je le connais depuis plusieurs années maintenant et il m'a toujours fait l'impression d'un mec parfait. Mais pitié, _implora-t-elle en regardant Sara. _Rassure-nous, dis-nous qu'il a aussi ses petits défauts, comme nos hommes ! Je sais pas hum… est-ce qu'il ronfle ? Est-ce qu'il oublie de nettoyer le lavabo après s'être rasé ? Est-ce qu'il laisse ses cannettes de bière traîner sur la table basse du salon ?_

_- Fernando fait tout ça ? _suspecta Veronica avec un sourire amusé.

- _Ouais_, soupira Maricruz en levant les yeux au ciel.

Veronica pouffa de rire avant de se reprendre.

_- Je devrais pas me marrer, Linc est pas beaucoup mieux. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment c'est possible que lui et Michael soient frères parfois… souvent même, _ajouta-t-elle avec une grimace coupable.

_- Non mais vous inquiétez pas_, les rassura Sara. _Je suis sûre que Michael a des défauts aussi… c'est juste que je les ai pas encore vus._

_- Ah ! Donc tu confirmes que pour l'instant, il est parfait ? _en conclut Maricruz.

- _Oui mais je suis pas sûre d'être très objective en même temps, _relativisa Sara.

- _Bon, ça vient ce dessert ! _fit soudainement une voix derrière les trois femmes.

Elles se retournèrent et découvrirent LJ qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

- _Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ! _s'indigna Veronica. _On discute entre filles ici. C'est les femmes dans la cuisine et les hommes à table, vas te rasseoir. _

_- « Les femmes dans la cuisine et les hommes à table », _répéta LJ. _Et après ça se prétend féministe ! _soupira-t-il en tournant les talons.

_- Attends, tu vas voir si je suis pas féministe…_

Veronica attrapa la pile d'assiettes à dessert et la donna à LJ.

_- Vas disposer ça, on arrive._

_- Ouais, mais dépêchez-vous. J'en ai marre de les entendre parler du gouverneur là-bas, _marmonna LJ en quittant la cuisine.

Sara se crispa et Veronica s'en aperçut.

_- Je suis sûre que c'est Linc qu'a pas pu s'empêcher d'amener ça sur le tapis, _devina-t-elle._ Mais faut surtout pas que tu te sentes gênée par la notoriété de ton père_, assura-t-elle à Sara. _Ça nous importe peu ici. Il aurait été vedette de variété ou acteur de cinéma je dis pas, mais la politique c'est pas vraiment notre sujet de discussion favori !_

Sara rigola puis elle adressa un sourire reconnaissant à Veronica. Cette dernière se tourna ensuite pour attraper le plat où trônait fièrement un splendide et très appétissant gâteau aux trois chocolats.

_- C'est bon ? On l'emmène comme ça ? Tu mets pas de bougies ? _demanda-t-elle à Maricruz.

- _Et puis je fais venir un clown sculpteur de ballons pendant qu'on y est ? Il prend 29 ans, pas 5 ans !_

_- Ouais, je sais, mais c'est toujours sympa quand même des bougies._

_- Oui mais Fernando a toujours eu horreur de ça de toute façon, _expliqua Maricruz.

Elle sortit ensuite de la cuisine, suivie par Veronica et Sara.

_- Elles t'ont pas embêtée j'espère ? _demanda Michael lorsque Sara reprit sa place à côté de lui.

- _Mais non ! _répondit aussitôt Veronica en même temps qu'elle déposait le gâteau sur la table. _On lui demandait juste de balancer tes défauts mais… elle nous a dit qu'elle les cherchait encore_, rapporta-t-elle en adressant un petit clin d'œil à Sara.

- _Oh, ça c'est parce que c'est une toute jeune amoureuse qu'elle les voit pas ses défauts_, s'exclama Sucre. _Il en a ! Il en a même plein ! Par exemple… euh… attends…_

Les sourcils froncés, il partit dans une profonde réflexion.

- _… hum… attends… ça va me venir… euh… attends…_

_- Oui, oui, on attend Fernando, _soupira Maricruz en roulant des yeux.

_- Oh bah merde, j'en trouve pas ! _finit-il par déclarer en relevant une mine dépitée.

- _Mais si, il en a des défauts, _rétablit Lincoln. _Mais ce sont pas des défauts classiques, c'est plus insidieux que ça avec Michael. En fait, ce sont certaines de ses qualités qui sont tellement poussées à l'extrême qu'elles en deviennent des défauts… _

_- Lincoln, _intervint Veronica pour l'empêcher de traiter la question avec un sérieux qui risquait d'embarrasser tout le monde. _Je suis pas sûre que…_

_- … par exemple_, poursuivit-il sans prêter attention à la tentative d'interruption, _il est déterminé, bien, mais à un point tel qu'il lâche rien avant que d'avoir atteint son but, même si ça le met dans des situations impossibles, _expliqua-t-il à Sara. _Ou encore, il est altruiste, très jolie qualité, mais à un degré tellement élevé qu'il fait passer tout le monde avant lui et bien souvent à son propre détriment. Mike a aussi une fâcheuse tendance à se sentir coupable de tout, tout le temps, et il peut pas s'empêcher de réparer les erreurs des autres même si, là encore, ça peut lui porter préjudice à lui. Et je crois que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que si il passe son temps à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde, en revanche il supporte pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui et il hésite pas à mentir par omission pour éviter ça. Autant dire que c'est très frustrant pour les gens qui l'aiment et qui tiennent à lui… Et là je parle en connaissance de cause._

Un silence tendu prit possession de la pièce et Sara glissa sa main dans celle de Michael qui regardait son frère sans bien savoir comment réagir.

- _Est-ce que t'essayes de me faire passer un message là ? _lui demanda-t-il avec défiance.

- _Non, pas du tout, _répondit Lincoln._ Parce que je sais très bien que t'as déjà conscience de tout ça et que t'y peux rien puisque que c'est dans ta nature. Et j'ai pas non plus sorti tout ce que je viens de dire pour te dévaloriser aux yeux de Sara ou pour la faire fuir mais, comme j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait maintenant partie elle aussi des gens qui t'aiment et tiennent à toi, je pense que c'est peut-être pas plus mal qu'elle soit prévenue que c'est pas toujours une sinécure. mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle_, poursuivit-il à l'attention de Sara. _Parce qu'il est évident qu'à côté de ça, tu trouveras jamais autant de qualités réunies dans un seul homme à la fois. _

Sara tourna la tête vers Michael et lui adressa un sourire pour lui assurer qu'il était tout sauf dévalorisé à ses yeux par les propos de son frère.

_- Je sais_, souffla-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Lincoln_. Et je te remercie d'avoir porté les petits travers de Michael à ma connaissance. Quels qu'ils soient, je suis contente qu'ils existent, ça me rassure. Parce que les gens trop parfaits sont ennuyeux à mourir, non ? _

- _Alors ça, c'est ce que je dis toujours ! _s'exclama Sucre, heureux qu'on partage son point de vue.

- _Ouais, tu dis surtout ça pour pouvoir te déculpabiliser de tes propres défauts, _ricana Maricruz.

Sucre haussa les épaules puis il approcha de lui le gâteau avant d'attraper un couteau pour commencer à le couper. Pendant ce temps, Michael se redressa sur sa chaise pour se rapprocher de Sara, passa tendrement son bras autour de sa taille et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

- _Je t'aime_, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Michael lui sourit puis il reprit ses lèvres avec un soupçon d'ardeur supplémentaire qui cette fois exaspéra la patience de LJ.

- _Eh ! _protesta-t-il. _On va passer au dessert là, _leur rappela-t-il. _Alors vous seriez sympa de pas nous couper l'appétit !_

Sara pouffa de rire et Michael porta un regard consterné sur son neveu.

- _Ferme les yeux si ça t'indispose, _se défendit-il.

- _Moi en tous cas ça m'indispose pas du tout, _intervint Sucre. _Embrassez-vous autant que vous voulez ça me fait trop plaisir. Depuis le temps que…_

_- Non mais ça va bien maintenant ! _s'impatienta Michael. _Ça faisait pas si longtemps que ça quand même !_

_- Ben… la dernière femme avec qui on t'a vu c'était Lucy et ça remonte à plus de deux ans maintenant, _lui rappela Veronica avec une petite grimace désolée.

- _D'ailleurs, c'est personnellement la seule femme avec laquelle je t'ai vu depuis que je te connais_, réalisa Sucre._ Y en a eu d'autres avant ?_

_- Oui, _répondit Lincoln._ Y a eu…_

_- Eh, eh ! _le coupa Michael. _T'en as assez dit pour ce soir toi ! Et le sujet des ex j'aime autant qu'on évite si ça vous dérange pas, _déclara-t-il à l'attention de tous.

_- Oui, c'est sûr que Sara a peut-être pas envie d'entendre ça, _reconnut Veronica. _Alors on va changer de sujet. Fernando, pourquoi t'as horreur des bougies ?_

Sucre écarquilla aussitôt les yeux avec une légère panique puis il se tourna vers Maricruz pour la regarder d'un air scandalisé puisque de toute évidence, c'était d'elle que Veronica tenait son information. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le gâteau qu'il était en train de couper et secoua la tête.

- _C'est pas intéressant comme sujet ça, moi je préfère qu'on parle des ex de Mike…_

_- Non, non_, rigola Veronica. _Dis-nous pourquoi tu veux jamais de bougies sur ton gâteau d'anniversaire ?_

_- Ouais, c'est vrai que l'année dernière non plus y avait pas eu de bougies, _se souvint LJ. _T'as peur, c'est ça ? T'as peur du feu ?_

_- Mais non ! _grommela Sucre. _C'est juste que… oh bon sang, tu vas me le payer toi, _lança-t-il à Maricruz. _Quand… quand j'avais 8 ans, j'étais à l'anniversaire de ma cousine et… au moment de souffler ses bougies elle… elle s'est penchée au-dessus du gâteau et… elle avait de longs cheveux qui pendaient…_

LJ éclata de rire et Sucre afficha une grimace en revivant ce souvenir avec douleur.

- _C'était horrible, ses cheveux ont pris feu, c'était la panique et cette odeur… Oh mon dieu cette odeur ! Je l'ai gardée dans les narines pendant des jours et des jours ! Ça m'a tellement choqué que depuis, je supporte plus de voir des bougies sur un gâteau._

_- Ouais mais toi ça risque pas de t'arriver_, ricana LJ. _T'as le crâne chauve comme des fesses de bébés !_

_- Mais c'est pas une question de ça ! C'est un traumatisme, c'est tout ! J'y peux rien ! _se défendit Sucre.

Et il termina de découper son gâteau en adoptant une petite moue malheureuse pour essayer d'inspirer un peu de compassion à ses amis. Sans grand succès. Il dut attendre plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant qu'ils cessent enfin de se foutre de lui.

oOo

Maricruz avait invité tout le monde à se réunir au salon pour prendre le café.

Lorsque le brouhaha des conversations de chacun se calma un instant, Veronica saisit l'occasion pour poser une question importante.

- _Bon, avec Lincoln on a quelque chose à vous demander_, commença-t-elle en reposant sa tasse sur la table basse. _Qu'est-ce que vous faites le 8 mai prochain ?_

_- Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! _s'exclama Maricruz qui comprit de quoi il s'agissait là._ Vous avez enfin arrêté une date pour le mariage ?_

_- Oui_, confirma Veronica.

Elle échangea un sourire amoureux avec Lincoln, assis à côté d'elle, qui déposa une main tendre sur son genou.

_- Bien sûr vous allez recevoir les invitations officielles dans quelques semaines, _reprit-elle._ Mais on voulait vous le dire dès maintenant pour que vous puissiez bloquer la date parce que… s'il y a bien des gens qu'on veut absolument à nos côtés ce jour-là… c'est vous !_

_- Ohhhh, _s'émut Maricruz.

- _Non mais c'est pas la peine de nous faire de la lèche Vee_, rétorqua Sucre. _On va y venir à ton mariage. Moi, tant qu'y a de la bouffe gratuite, je me moque de qui invite ! _

_- Fernando ! _s'offusqua Maricruz.

Il ricana.

_- Et vous allez faire ça où ? _demanda Michael.

- _Au Katherine Legge Lodge à Hinsdale _indiqua Veronica._ Et je précise qu'y aura des chambres de réservées afin que tout le monde puisse passer la nuit sur place, ce sera plus simple étant donné que c'est un peu isolé de tout là-bas._

_- Ouais mais le cadre est magnifique à Hinsdale, ça va être chouette ! _prédit Maricruz_. Ce que j'ai hâte d'y être !_

_- Moi aussi j'ai hâte d'y être. Parce que ça voudra dire que tous les préparatifs seront terminés ! _déclara Veronica en écarquillant les yeux, redoutant déjà la charge de travail qui s'annonçait pour les mois à venir.

- _Sympa ! _ironisa Lincoln. _Je pensais que tu serais pressée d'y être parce que ce sera le jour où tu deviendras ma femme !_

Sucre pouffa de rire et Veronica passa une main caressante sur le visage de Lincoln.

- _Mais oui, c'est avant tout pour ça que je suis pressée d'y être_, le rassura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser. _Bon, et y a un autre point que je voudrais aborder_, poursuivit-elle. _Parce que si Lincoln vous a déjà demandé d'être ses témoins depuis longtemps, _déclara-t-elle en regardant Michael et Sucre, _moi je suis toujours en quête de mes demoiselles d'honneur. Et comme j'ai personne dans ma famille qui pourrait convenir vu que j'ai pas de sœur et même pas de cousine, je me suis dit que… ce serait pas mal que ce soit les compagnes des témoins qui se trouvent à mes côtés pour le grand jour._

_- C'est vrai ? _demanda Maricruz avec émotion.

_- Oui, ça me ferait très plaisir. Mais ! Ça implique qu'il faut que vous soyez toujours ensemble dans trois mois ! _lança-t-elle à Michael et Sara.

Ils échangèrent un sourire entendu.

- _T'inquiète pas_, la rassura Michael. _Il faudrait qu'un de nous deux soit mort pour qu'on soit plus ensemble dans trois mois._

_- Eh, non, dis pas ça ! _protesta Veronica. _Je vous préviens_, menaça-t-elle ensuite tous ses amis, _qu'aucun de vous quatre n'ait la bonne idée de claquer quelques jours avant la cérémonie parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on ait à vous trouver des remplaçants au dernier moment ! On aura autre chose à penser ! _

Michael s'amusa du stress qui habitait déjà sa future belle-sœur.

- _Je te souhaite bon courage pour les semaines à venir_, souffla-t-il à son frère.

_- Et ben souhaite aussi bon courage à Sara et Mari_, murmura Lincoln._ Parce qu'être la demoiselle d'honneur de Vee, c'est pas seulement porter une belle robe le jour du mariage, c'est aussi l'aider dans tous les préparatifs !_

oOo

Michael et Sara venaient de quitter l'immeuble de Sucre et Maricruz. Ils arpentaient tranquillement le trottoir qui les ramènerait chez eux.

- _Ils sont vraiment tous très sympas, _déclara Sara en hochant la tête.

Puis elle se tut et Michael la soupçonna d'hésiter à ajouter quelque chose.

- _Mais… ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Non, non, y a pas de mais… C'est juste que… ton frère est très sympa aussi mais il est plus difficile à cerner_, finit-elle par avouer. _Je te cache pas qu'au début, j'ai vraiment cru que ça lui déplaisait d'apprendre que tu sortais avec moi. Et après, au fil de la soirée, cette impression a disparu mais je sais pas si… enfin c'est pas facile de savoir ce qu'il pense en fait._

_- Je sais. Linc n'a jamais été très démonstratif. Enfin si, il est très démonstratif quand il s'agit de gueuler mais quand c'est pour dire à quelqu'un qu'il l'apprécie, là y a plus personne. Je t'assure qu'il n'a rien contre toi et rien contre le fait qu'on soit ensemble. Avec Linc il faut garder à l'esprit que tout pendant qu'il te dit pas clairement qu'il te déteste, c'est qu'il t'aime bien. Laisse-lui un peu de temps pour faire ta connaissance et il sera plus loquace._

Tout en continuant de marcher, Sara se blottit contre Michael et il enveloppa ses épaules de son bras.

- _Michael ? _l'appela-t-elle doucement.

_- Mmm…_

_- T'en as connues beaucoup ?_

Pas sûr de savoir de quoi elle voulait parler Sara, il resta silencieux.

- _Des femmes, avant moi ? _précisa-t-elle alors.

Michael s'arrêta et regarda Sara avec étonnement.

_- Tu veux que je te parle de mes ex ? Ça t'intéresse ?_

_- Non, je veux juste savoir… si y en a eu beaucoup._

Michael esquissa un sourire avant de répondre :

- _Non, y en a pas eu beaucoup. Et je crois bien que j'aurais préféré qu'y en ait pas du tout mais… d'un autre côté, ça me permet de pouvoir faire très clairement la différence entre des femmes que j'ai, peut-être, aimé fréquenter et… la femme que j'aime tout court, _souffla-t-il en saisissant le visage de Sara entre ses mains.

Il lui donna un tendre baiser puis tous deux se remirent à marcher.

- _Et de ton côté ? _demanda-t-il._ Y en a eu beaucoup ?_

_- Non, _répondit Sara._ Mes ex se comptent sur les doigts d'une main… amputée de deux d'entre eux_, ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure malicieux._ Et pour information, moi ça faisait un an et demi, presque deux en fait._

_- Que t'étais célibataire ? _comprit Michael.

_- Oui._

_- T'aurais pu le dire aux autres ! _s'indigna-t-il. _Je me serais senti moins seul et ils se seraient pas apitoyés que sur mon sort au moins !_

_- Je sais, je suis désolée_, rigola Sara._ Mais c'était amusant. Et plutôt mignon de leur part en fait. J'ai l'impression que ça leur tenait sincèrement à cœur de te voir heureux en couple comme eux le sont._

_- Ouais, mais le problème c'est que c'était devenu une obsession pour eux alors que s'en était même pas encore une pour moi. Ils étaient malheureux pour moi que je sois célibataire alors que moi, je m'en fichais ! Je cherchais pas à tout prix à me caser, je savais bien que ça finirait par arriver un jour… Que tu finirais par arriver, _murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Sara.

- _Moi ? Tu savais que c'était moi, précisément, qui finirait par arriver ? _s'étonna-t-elle avec amusement.

_- Je savais que je finirais par rencontrer la femme de mes rêves donc oui, toi ! _confirma Michael.

_- Je peux te poser une question ?_

_- J't'écoute…_

_- Je te préviens, c'est une question stupide et sans réel intérêt mais… je me dis qu'il a quand même fallu qu'un grand nombre de facteurs extérieurs entrent en jeu pour qu'on en vienne à se rencontrer tous les deux. Il a fallu que ta coloc' s'en aille, que mon proprio me foute à la porte, le tout au même moment, et que je trouve ton annonce… Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si rien de tout ça n'était arrivé ?… Je veux dire, est-ce que tu crois qu'on se serait quand même rencontrés ailleurs ou… est-ce qu'on aurait fait notre vie, chacun de notre côté, sans savoir que l'autre existait, et sans savoir à côté de quoi on passait finalement._

_- Et bien…_ _je sais pas si c'est stupide et sans intérêt comme question mais en tout cas elle est angoissante, _souffla Michael._ Je t'avouerais que l'idée même que mon chemin n'ait jamais croisé le tien pourrait me donner envie de pleurer ! Alors je crois que… oui… je préfère penser que d'une façon ou d'une autre, on aurait quand même fini par se rencontrer… Et tu veux que je dise quelque chose d'intéressant ? _demanda-t-il.

_- Mmm._

_- Mon ancienne coloc', c'était aussi ma collègue, on bossait ensemble. Et le job à Washington qu'elle a accepté il m'avait d'abord été proposé à moi. J'avais longtemps hésité avant de prendre ma décision parce que c'était quand même un poste très intéressant mais… je sais pas… l'idée de quitter Chicago pour me retrouver seul dans une ville à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de ma famille, ça m'avait paru trop insupportable. C'est comme si je sentais que ma place était ici et que j'arriverais pas à être totalement heureux ailleurs. Alors au dernier moment, j'ai refusé et c'est ma coloc' qui est partie à ma place._

_- Bah heureusement parce que j'aurais quand même eu nettement plus de mal à te tomber dessus si t'avais été à Washington !_

_- Oui, c'est sûr que ça aurait compliqué les choses, _reconnut Michael avec amusement. _Mais ça les aurait pas rendues impossibles, j'en suis certain !_

Sara releva son visage vers Michael et il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

oOo

De retour à l'appartement, Sara se débarrassa rapidement de son manteau avant de se diriger droit sur le frigo.

- _T'as encore faim ? _s'amusa Michael.

- _Non, j'ai soif, _indiqua-t-elle en saisissant la bouteille d'eau dans la porte du réfrigérateur._ J'ai toujours soif après un repas copieux_, expliqua-t-elle juste avant de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres.

Michael retira à son tour son manteau puis il s'approcha du bar de la cuisine et regarda Sara se désaltérer avec un sourire au bord des lèvres.

- _Quoi ? _demanda-t-elle en rebouchant ensuite sa bouteille. _Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? _

_- Je te regarde pas, je t'admire_, corrigea Michael.

- _Pendant que je bois de l'eau ? _s'étonna Sara qui ne voyait pas bien où il y avait matière à s'extasier.

- _Oui. Je te trouve belle et je me lasse pas de te contempler. Quoique tu fasses t'es sublime !_

Sara rigola devant cette déclaration qui, si elle était bien sûr flatteuse, lui sembla quelque peu exagérée.

Elle se retourna et rangea la bouteille d'eau dans le frigo. Elle s'immobilisa juste après en avoir refermé la porte et esquissa un sourire en sentant le souffle chaud de Michael contre sa nuque. Il était venu se poster juste derrière elle et elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il commença à déposer de légers baisers sur la peau fine de son cou. Elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté pour s'offrir à lui comme à un vampire.

Michael encercla sa taille d'un bras, sa poitrine de l'autre, et apprécia les formes qu'il pouvait percevoir à travers ses vêtements.

- _J'ai envie de toi_, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille comme s'il avait été nécessaire de le préciser.

Mais si elle l'avait bien sûr compris, le profond désir qui émanait de ces quelques mots la fit frissonner et le trouble ainsi créé en elle fut tel qu'elle crut bien sentir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds.

Sara se retourna et noua ses bras autour du cou de Michael tandis qu'il s'emparait de ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser.

Calée entre la paroi froide du réfrigérateur et son corps brûlant, elle sentit sa main s'infiltrer sous sa jupe et remonter le long de sa cuisse. Il caressa sa hanche, puis sa fesse. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de satisfaction contre ses lèvres et elle resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son cou pour lui signifier qu'elle avait, elle aussi, très envie de lui.

Sans quitter ses lèvres, Michael la souleva dans ses bras et alla l'installer sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Leur souffle se raccourcissait à mesure que leur excitation grandissait. Il remonta la jupe de Sara sur ses hanches puis il la débarrassa de la fine pièce d'étoffe qui lui servait de sous-vêtement. Elle écarta ensuite ses jambes pour lui permettre de venir au plus près d'elle et elle entreprit de libérer l'objet de toute sa convoitise qu'elle se mit à caresser, à effleurer délicatement du bout de ses doigts.

Michael étouffa un gémissement puis il prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de ne pas perdre le contrôle de la situation. Il attrapa la main de Sara et la repositionna autour de son cou. Puis il encercla son bassin de son bras et la rapprocha de lui avant de la pénétrer avec fougue.

Sara poussa un gémissement et se cramponna plus fermement à Michael, agrippant le tissu de sa chemise dans ses poings crispés de plaisir. Il commença à bouger en elle sans attendre et elle adapta subtilement l'ondulation de ses hanches au tempo qu'il imposait jusqu'à ce que, étroitement enlacés, ils jouissent ensemble de cette symbiose parfaitement consommée.


	15. Chapter 15

Michael n'était encore vêtu que de son pantalon lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain. Dans la chambre, Sara était penchée au-dessus du lit et finissait de préparer leur valise. Il s'immobilisa à l'entrée de la pièce pour la contempler un instant avec un sourire amoureux.

Elle était prête depuis un bon moment déjà et à la voir ainsi habillée, coiffée et maquillée avec soin, Michael savait qu'elle serait, de très loin, la plus belle de la soirée. Et prit d'une irrésistible envie de la toucher, il s'approcha d'elle, se blottit contre son dos et encercla sa taille de ses bras en plongeant son visage dans son cou pour s'enivrer de son parfum.

- _Tu sens bon_, murmura-t-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la nuque.

Mais pas vraiment disposée à apprécier ce genre d'étreintes maintenant, Sara se libéra de l'emprise de ses bras et le repoussa.

_- Reste tranquille s'il te plait, _le pria-t-elle. _C'est pas le moment. Et vas finir de t'habiller ! _ordonna-t-elle en le constatant torse nu. _Je veux pas qu'on soit en retard._

Elle reprit ensuite le remplissage de la valise sous le regard amusé de Michael.

- _C'est moi qui rencontre ton père_, lui rappela-t-il. _C'est à moi d'être nerveux, non ? _

_- Oui, en effet. Mais justement, tu l'es pas assez et ça me fait peur. Parce que ce… ce genre de contacts suggestifs, il faudra mieux éviter devant lui et j'aimerais être sûre que t'en seras capable mais… à te voir aussi détendu, je crains le pire !_

_- En effet ! _confirma Michael avec insolence. _Que ça lui plaise ou non je compte pas m'empêcher de t'embrasser si j'en ai envie ! _déclara-t-il en venant une nouvelle fois dévorer son cou de baisers.

Mais là encore, Sara le repoussa et soupira.

_- Michael, je suis sérieuse ! Y aura la moitié des personnalités politiques de l'état ce soir, et j'ai pas très envie de me donner en spectacle._

Michael comprit que la nervosité de Sara était sincère. Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et saisit délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

- _Tout va très bien se passer Sara, t'inquiète pas. Et il est évident que je ferais rien qui pourrait t'embarrasser._

_- Je sais… c'est juste que… j'aimerais tellement que ce soit déjà fini, _soupira-t-elle.

Michael lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pour la réconforter.

- _Je t'aime_, lui souffla-t-il.

_- Moi aussi… Mais je crois que je t'aimerais encore plus si tu voulais bien finir de t'habiller !_

_- D'accord_, rigola Michael.

Il alla se choisir une chemise dans la penderie et Sara termina de remplir la valise.

_- Oh bon sang ! J'ai oublié d'appeler un taxi ! _réalisa-t-elle soudainement.

Elle referma rapidement la valise et sortit précipitamment de la chambre.

_- Pourquoi tu veux appeler un taxi ? _demanda Michael.

Sara réapparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda Michael avec incrédulité.

_- Bah… parce que la maison se trouve à Rockford, c'est à une vingtaine de kilomètres d'ici, on va pas y aller à pieds !_

_- Non, mais on peut prendre ma voiture_, indiqua Michael en même temps qu'il boutonnait sa chemise.

- _T'as une voiture ? _s'étonna Sara en écarquillant les yeux.

- _Oui._

_- Depuis quand ?_

_- Ben… celle-ci ça doit faire trois ans que je l'ai. _

_- Ça fait un mois que j'habite avec toi et c'est seulement maintenant que j'apprends que t'as une voiture ! Mais… tu l'utilises jamais ?_

_- C'est rare, c'est vrai. Je la prends que quand je dois sortir de la ville._

_- Bon… Bah oui alors, pas de taxi, on va prendre… ta voiture_, déclara Sara avec une petite grimace, comme s'il lui paraissait réellement étrange de dire ça.

oOo

Dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble, Michael s'approcha d'une grosse berline noire dont il ouvrit le coffre pour y ranger la valise. Sara fixa la voiture d'un œil hagard.

_- J'en reviens toujours pas de ne pas avoir su plus tôt que t'avais une voiture, _souffla-t-elle._ Est-ce qu'y a d'autres choses que t'aurais oublié de mentionner ? Je sais pas… hum… est-ce que t'aurais un chien ou un chat qui serait là depuis le début mais auquel j'aurais pas encore fait attention ? _

_- Non_, rigola Michael. _Mais tu sais, parfois je reste si longtemps sans l'utiliser que je suis le premier à oublier que j'ai une voiture ! … Sara ? _l'appela-t-il ensuite alors qu'elle restait immobile, les yeux rivés sur la voiture._ On y va ? Parce qu'on va être en retard sinon._

_- Euh… oui._

Sara s'installa sur le siège passager et Michael prit place derrière le volant. Une fois leurs ceintures bouclées, il mit le contact et manoeuvra pour sortir du parking.

- _C'est quoi ça ? _demanda Sara en attrapant le magazine qu'elle vit dépasser de sous son siège. _Vogue ? Tu lis Vogue ? _s'étonna-t-elle avec amusement.

_- Non, c'est pas à moi ça. Ça doit être à mon ancienne coloc', elle me piquait souvent la voiture. D'ailleurs si tu cherches bien, je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouver un bâton de rouge à lèvres, un poudrier ou bien deux ou trois paquets de gâteaux._

Sara se mit à parcourir l'ensemble de l'habitacle du regard mais n'y vit rien de tout ça. Elle détecta cependant un petit bout de papier au fond du vide poche de sa portière. Elle s'en empara, le déplia et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant l'inscription.

- « _Brooke 866 428-117 »,_ lut-elle à haute voix. _Quelque chose me dit que ça, c'était pas à ta coloc', et qu'une jeune femme prénommée Brooke attend toujours que tu l'appelles ! _s'amusa-t-elle.

_- Et ben elle va pouvoir attendre encore longtemps !_

Alors qu'il s'arrêtait à un premier feu, Michael attrapa le papier des mains de Sara et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Je me souviens même pas d'où ça vient. Ça devait faire un moment qu'il était là ce numéro._

_- Tu te rappelles pas qui te l'a donné ?_

_- Non. De toute évidence elle s'appelait Brooke mais… je vois pas du tout qui ça peut être. Mais tu sais, ça m'est déjà arrivé de passer une soirée dans un club et, en rentrant chez moi, de découvrir dans la poche de mon manteau un papier de ce genre avec le prénom et le numéro d'une fille qui n'était même pas venue m'aborder ! C'est étrange non ? Un peu flippant même ! T'as déjà fait ça toi ?_

_- Non ! _s'indigna Sara dans un petit rire.

- _Avec moi tu l'aurais fait ? Si tu m'avais rencontré à une soirée ?_

_- Non._

_- Tu serais venue me parler directement ?_

_- Non plus._

_- Tu serais pas venue me parler ? _s'étonna Michael.

- _Non, _confirma Sara.

- _Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que c'est toi qui serais venu me parler ! _répondit-elle avec malice.

- _Oh tu crois ça ! _rigola Michael.

Le feu passa au vert et il enclencha la première pour redémarrer.

_- Et bien… je pense que t'as raison, _concéda-t-il ensuite. _Je suis pas un dragueur dans l'âme, c'est très rare que j'aille aborder une femme mais avec toi… je l'aurais fait !_

_- Et moi c'est très rare que je me laisse aborder par un homme mais avec toi… je l'aurais fait aussi !_

Michael tourna la tête pour échanger un rapide sourire avec Sara avant de reporter toute son attention sur la route.

oOo

- _C'est là_, indiqua Sara lorsque la grande maison du gouverneur apparut enfin au détour d'un virage.

Michael entra dans la cours et aligna sa voiture aux nombreuses autres déjà présentes. Il descendit ensuite du véhicule et poussa un sifflement d'admiration en observant l'immense et magnifique bâtisse qui se dressait sous ses yeux.

- _T'as grandi dans cette maison ? _demanda-t-il à Sara qui sortait à son tour de la voiture.

_- Ouais. Mais te fis pas aux apparences, ce n'est aucunement la maison du bonheur, _marmonna-t-elle.

Michael sortit la valise du coffre et, dans la pénombre de la nuit déjà tombée, il parcourut avec Sara l'allée goudronnée qui les mena jusqu'au perron de la maison.

Arrivée devant la porte, Sara posa sa main sur la clenche mais ne l'actionna pas tout de suite. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Michael déposa une main sur sa nuque et la massa doucement pour tenter d'apaiser son anxiété.

- _C'est ridicule_, concéda-t-elle. _Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je crois que je me suis jamais sentie aussi nerveuse de ma vie… Mais je pense que… enfin j'aimerais tellement qu'il voie à quel point tu es formidable mais mon père part toujours du principe que « personne ne mérite son estime jusqu'à preuve du contraire ». Je te demande pas de lui lécher les bottes hein ! _reprit-elle précipitamment. _Mais je voudrais qu'il se rende compte que…_

_- Sara_, l'interrompit Michael.

Il plaça deux doigts sous son menton pour relever son visage vers lui.

_- J'ai ton estime à toi et c'est la seule qui m'importe._

_- Oui… Mais c'est juste que… je supporterais pas de l'entendre te dénigrer_, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Michael caressa sa joue avant de venir poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils échangèrent un tendre baiser jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre d'un coup. Sara se détacha aussitôt de Michael en suffocant de panique mais sa montée d'adrénaline se dissipa rapidement lorsqu'elle vit la petite femme aux cheveux grisonnants qui se tenait dans l'entrée.

- _Ah c'est vous Martha, _soupira-t-elle avec soulagement.

- _Bah oui, c'est moi_, confirma la gouvernante. _Entrez vite, _ordonna-t-elle ensuite. _Il fait quand même meilleur à l'intérieur !_

Martha fit un pas sur le côté pour laisser passer Sara puis Michael qu'elle regarda avec un grand sourire.

_- Martha, je vous présente Michael, _lui indiqua Sara. _Et Michael, voici Martha. Elle travaille ici depuis que je suis née._

_- Ravie de vous connaître, _la salua Michael.

- _Tout le plaisir est pour moi_, lui assura sincèrement la gouvernante._ Je vais prendre vos bagages, _déclara-t-elle. _Vous… vous n'avez qu'une seule valise ? _remarqua-t-elle avec embarras.

- _Oui_, confirma Sara sans voir où était le problème.

- _Dans quelle chambre je la mets ?… Parce que votre père m'a demandé de préparer votre chambre_, expliqua-t-elle à Sara, _et une chambre d'ami pour…euh… _

Sara échangea un regard amusé avec Michael.

- _Martha, vous avez compris que Michael était un peu plus qu'un simple ami, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui, oui, bien sûr, c'est évident mais… je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres de votre père vous savez !_

_- Oui, je me doute. Mettez la valise dans ma chambre, _ordonna Sara avec un imperceptible sourire de provocation mentalement destiné à son cher paternel.

La gouvernante prit la valise des mains de Michael et disparut bientôt avec, laissant le couple seul dans le hall d'entrée. Un brouhaha de conversations animées raisonnait au loin. Sara glissa sa main dans celle de Michael, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, puis elle l'entraîna avec elle vers le grand salon où se tenait la réception.

oOo

Frank Tancredi était en pleine discussion avec Gavin Disher, son conseiller en communication et fidèle ami, lorsqu'il vit Sara et Michael s'avancer dans le salon. Voyant qu'il venait de perdre toute l'attention du gouverneur, Gavin reporta lui aussi son regard sur les deux arrivants.

- _Ta fille est toujours aussi délicieuse_, déclara-t-il.

Mais Frank ne réagit pas et Gavin constata qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur l'homme qui accompagnait Sara. Il esquissa un sourire.

-_ Que ce jeune homme te plaise ou non, pas d'esclandre ce soir Frank ! _le prévint-il en conseiller qu'il était.

Frank leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête pour faire comprendre à son ami que cette remarque était inutile puis il le laissa pour aller à la rencontre de Sara. Il l'embrassa rapidement en lui soufflant qu'il était content qu'elle soit là avant de se tourner vers Michael.

- _Tu connais déjà Michael, _déclara Sara puisque les présentations n'étaient plus vraiment à faire.

- _Oui, enfin connaître c'est un bien grand mot, pour l'instant la seule chose que je sache de vous, c'est votre adresse, _lança Frank à Michael dans un petit rire qui se voulait amical mais qui eut bien du mal à ne pas paraître forcé.

Michael afficha un timide sourire et échangea une poignée de mains avec le gouverneur.

- _Michael Scofield ! Vous ici ! _s'exclama avec étonnement et enthousiasme le grand gaillard qui arrivait derrière Frank.

- _Monsieur Daley, _le salua Michael d'un mouvement de la tête respectueux.

Richard Daley, maire de Chicago, s'approcha ensuite de Sara et lui prit la main pour en effleurer le dos de ses lèvres dans un baisemain des plus galants.

_- Vous êtes absolument ravissante Sara, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir_, lui assura-t-il tandis qu'elle le remerciait d'un sourire.

Puis Richard reporta son attention sur Michael.

- _Je ne savais pas que vous étiez un proche du gouverneur ?_

_- Disons que je suis surtout un proche de sa fille, _indiqua Michael avant d'échanger un furtif coup d'œil avec Sara.

- _Oh je vois !_

_- Attendez_, intervint Frank, quelque peu abasourdi_. Vous vous connaissez ? _demanda-t-il en regardant tour à tour Michael et Richard.

- _Bien sûr ! _répondit Richard. _Monsieur Scofield est ingénieur chez Middleton, Maxwell et Schaum à qui je fais appel quand je dois faire réaliser des travaux pour la ville. Alors on est souvent amenés à travailler ensemble. D'ailleurs je peux vous dire que Michael est de loin le meilleur ingénieur de la société si ce n'est de sa génération. Il fait toujours un travail remarquable et… c'était quand… y a un an maintenant je crois, il nous avait été d'un grand secours lorsqu'on avait lancé la réhabilitation des ponts de West Side qui ne répondaient plus aux nouvelles normes de sécurité. La première estimation du coût des travaux était exorbitante mais quand Michael a eu le dossier entre les mains, il a trouvé un moyen de réaliser la mise aux normes qui nous a fait économiser plusieurs centaines de milliers de dollars ! Les contribuables de Chicago lui doivent une fière chandelle parce que c'est autant d'argent qu'on a pas eu besoin de répercuter sur leurs impôts, _déclara-t-il en adressant un clin d'oeil encore reconnaissant à Michael sur lequel Frank semblait poser un regard neuf.

Puis un illustre invité en la personne du sénateur Banks fit son entrée dans le salon et Frank et Richard prirent précipitamment congés de Michael et Sara pour aller à sa rencontre.

- _Je savais pas que t'étais dans les petits papiers du maire, _murmura Sara à Michael avec un sourire amusé.

- _Ben… si, c'est vrai qu'il m'a à la bonne ! _admit-il avec une fausse vanité. _Non mais c'est surtout qu'il arrive en effet souvent que mes idées lui fassent économiser pas mal d'argent et je crois que c'est avant tout ça qu'il aime bien._

_- En tous cas ça va être un bon point pour ta cote auprès de mon père. Tous les amis de Daley sont ses amis._

Michael rigola puis il attrapa deux coupes de champagne sur le plateau du serveur qui passait à côté de lui. Il en tendit une à Sara et tous deux purent trinquer à ce début de soirée et à cette entrée en matière qui s'étaient finalement révélés bien meilleurs que tout ce qu'ils auraient pu espérer.

oOo

- _On est à la table numéro 12, _indiqua Sara après avoir consulté le registre présentant le placement des différents convives.

Elle s'avança avec Michael jusqu'à la table en question et se mit à en faire le tour pour prendre connaissance des personnes qui dîneraient avec eux.

- _Oh oh, _souffla Michael en découvrant qui devait se trouver à côté de lui.

_- Qu'est-ce qui y a ? _demanda Sara.

_- Je crois que je sais à qui était le numéro que t'as trouvé dans la voiture._

Sara contourna la table et s'approcha de Michael pour venir lire le nom inscrit sur le petit carton qu'il fixait des yeux.

- _Brooke Daley ! La fille du maire ! C'est la fille du maire qui t'avait laissé son numéro ?_

_- Oui, ça me revient maintenant. Je l'avais rencontrée à l'inauguration du complexe multisalles de Hyde Park. Mais ça remonte à plusieurs mois ! … Bon sang, _soupira Michael en se grattant nerveusement le front._ Ça risque d'être délicat comme situation. J'espère qu'elle va pas se souvenir de moi._

_- Parce que tu crois que t'es le genre de types qu'on oublie facilement ?_

_- Mais on a dû discuter ensemble dix minutes à tout casser, je me rappelais plus d'elle moi, ça peut être pareil de son côté !_

_- Ouais, c'est ça ! _rigola doucement Sara en s'asseyant à sa place. _Tu ferais mieux de te trouver rapidement une excuse à lui donner quand elle te demandera pourquoi tu l'as jamais appelée… D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu l'as jamais appelée ? _

_- Tu la connais pas pour me poser cette question !_

_- Non, en effet, je l'ai jamais rencontrée._

_- Elle est gentille comme fille, vraiment adorable, mais alors superficielle au possible, _expliqua Michael. _Donc relativement inintéressante. Enfin de mon point de vue en tous cas. _

À quelques mètres de là, Richard s'approcha de Frank qui était occupé à relire le discours qu'il allait prononcer dans quelques minutes.

- _Frank, je dois te dire que je t'envie_, lui glissa-t-il tout bas. _Pour avoir côtoyé Michael plusieurs fois, je peux t'assurer qu'il fait vraiment figure de gendre idéal et je crois que tout père digne de ce nom rêverait d'un homme tel que lui pour sa fille ! Si seulement Brooke avait pu rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui au lieu de s'enticher d'un millionnaire indien qui affiche 15 ans de plus qu'elle ! _se navra-t-il. _Ah bah tiens, la voilà, _lança-t-il en voyant sa fille arriver à l'entrée du salon.

Il partit la rejoindre tandis que Frank posait un regard discret sur Michael qui discutait au loin avec Sara. Et alors que les propos de Richard résonnaient encore dans son esprit, il esquissa un petit sourire.

oOo

- _Bonsoir, je suis Brooke Daley, la fille de Richard, _se présenta la jeune femme lorsqu'elle arriva à table.

Michael et Sara avaient entre temps étaient rejoints par quatre autres personnes, elles-mêmes enfants ou concubins d'enfants de personnalités politiques.

_- Mon père m'a dit que vous étiez la fille de Frank, _lança-t-elle ensuite à Sara._ C'est chouette qu'on se rencontre enfin, depuis le temps que nos pères se connaissent et travaillent ensemble. Mais c'est rare que je vienne à ce genre de réceptions, c'est pour ça qu'on s'est jamais vues. Vous en revanche il me semble vous connaître, _déclara-t-elle en regardant Michael avec de petits yeux plissés. _Votre visage me dit quelque chose… Ah oui ! J'y suis ! Vous êtes cet ingénieur dont mon père ne tarit pas d'éloges ! On s'était vus à l'inauguration du complexe Zemeckis, c'est ça ?_

Michael échangea un regard crispé avec Sara.

_- Euh… possible_, répondit-il.

- _Non mais c'est même sûr ! _renchérit Brooke. _Je m'en souviens très bien. Je vous avais même donné mon numéro de téléphone ! _

Elle esquissa ensuite un petit sourire et regarda Sara avant de reporter son attention sur Michael.

_- Mais vous auriez dû me le dire dès le départ que vous n'étiez pas célibataire, je l'aurais pas fait, c'est pas mon genre d'empiéter sur le territoire des copines !_

_- Oui mais… euh… c'est-à-dire que… _

_- À l'époque on se connaissait pas encore depuis longtemps, _expliqua précipitamment Sara.

Puisque laisser Brooke croire que Michael n'était pas célibataire à ce moment-là était la meilleure chance pour lui de s'en sortir.

_- Alors il avait dû accepter de prendre votre numéro au cas où ça n'aurait pas fonctionné entre nous !_

_- Ahhh, _souffla Brooke tandis que Michael hochait la tête pour confirmer._ Et bien c'est mon père qui doit être déçu que ça ait fonctionné entre vous parce que je suis sûre qu'il aurait adoré vous avoir pour gendre, _déclara-t-elle dans un rire cristallin._ Mais bon, si ça n'avait pas marché entre vous, rien ne dit non plus que ça aurait marché entre nous, _tempéra-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

- _Oui, _reconnut Michael.

Et il l'avait fait avec mesure, pour ne pas vexer Brooke en lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y avait en effet, et de manière tout à fait certaine, aucune chance pour qu'il se soit passé quoique ce soit entre eux.

- _De toute façon la question ne se pose plus parce que… vous êtes restés ensemble et moi… je suis fiancée ! _lança Brooke avec excitation en exhibant devant Michael et Sara l'énorme solitaire qui ornait son annulaire gauche.

- _Ouah ! _s'extasia Michael devant le diamant scintillant._ Il s'est pas moqué de vous !_

_- Non hein ! Il s'appelle Mohan Kapoor, il est indien et il est plutôt riche, il travaille dans l'évènementiel. Je le connais depuis cinq moins et on s'est fiancés la semaine dernière !_

_- C'est super, _approuva Sara. _Félicitations ! _

_- Merci. Oui, je suis très contente. Mohan est un amour avec moi en plus, il me couvre de cadeaux. Et vous savez ce qu'il m'a offert pour mon anniversaire ?_

_- Non_, répondirent de concert Michael et Sara.

- _Ça…, _déclara Brooke en empoignant sa poitrine pour la remonter et ainsi mettre en évidence son généreux décolleté. _Une nouvelle paire de seins !_

Michael détourna brusquement le regard en se retenant de pouffer de rire et Sara écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

_- Oh… et bien, c'est… c'est pas banal comme cadeau, _s'hébéta-t-elle avec embarras.

- _Non mais depuis le temps que j'en rêvais ! Je me suis faite opérer dans une clinique de New Delhi par le meilleur des chirurgiens plastiques d'Inde. Il a fait un travail formidable, on voit pas du tout que j'ai des implants. Si vous voulez je vous donnerais son numéro._

_- Oh, non, non, ce sera pas utile_, lui assura Sara.

Et alors que Brooke se taisait enfin le temps de boire une gorgée d'eau, Michael et Sara échangèrent un regard amusé et entendu : la soirée risquait de ne pas être triste !

oOo

Il était plus d'une heure et demi du matin et il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de personnes groupées autour du gouverneur quand Michael et Sara décidèrent de monter se coucher. Les voyant quitter le salon, Frank s'excusa auprès de ses invités et se lança à leur poursuite.

- _Vous allez vous coucher ? _demanda-t-il en arrivant dans le vestibule.

Michael et Sara s'arrêtèrent au milieu des escaliers qu'ils étaient en train de monter et se retournèrent pour regarder Frank.

- _Euh… oui_, confirma Sara.

- _Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?_

- _Oui, très bonne._

_- Tant mieux, _approuva Frank. _Alors je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Et je vous dis à demain… Enfin plutôt à tout à l'heure vue l'heure qu'il est !_

_- Oui, d'accord. Bonne nuit à toi aussi._

Frank offrit un sourire à sa fille puis il adressa un signe de la tête à Michael. Un petit signe léger, discret, mais semblait-il plein de gratitude. Il tourna ensuite les talons pour repartir auprès des derniers convives encore présents.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Sara resta immobile un instant.

_- Les… les choses sérieuses restent encore à venir_, déclara timidement Michael. _Mais, en tous cas, pour ce qui est de ce soir, ça c'est plutôt bien passé, non ?_

_- Oui_, souffla Sara.

Elle releva son regard brillant d'émotion vers Michael qui lui sourit en lui caressant la joue. Ils reprirent ensuite leur route jusqu'à l'étage.

- _Tout c'est même extrêmement bien passé, _murmura Sara alors qu'elle en semblait encore étonnée. _sans compter qu'on a aussi eu de la chance avec cette histoire de numéro de téléphone tombé dans les oubliettes. Ça aurait pu déclencher un incident diplomatique si Brooke n'avait pas été aussi… adorable, oui, faut bien admettre qu'elle est adorable. Fatigante, au bout d'un moment, mais très gentille._

_- Oui. Sauf peut-être quand elle t'a proposé de te donner le nom de son plasticien. Comment a-t-elle pu oser alors que t'as le corps le plus parfait que j''ai jamais vu. Pour moi ça constitue… un genre d'insulte !_

Sara rigola puis elle se blottit contre Michael tandis qu'ils s'avançaient le long du couloir de l'étage. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant une porte dont elle empoigna la clenche.

- _C'est ta chambre ? _devina Michael.

Sara hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- _Pourquoi je suis sûr qu'un nombre incalculable de garçons auraient tué pour en avoir le sésame ? _

_- À l'époque du lycée, peut-être_, s'amusa Sara. _Mais j'ai jamais fait monter personne. Aucun garçon n'est venu ici. Tu vas être le premier à avoir le privilège de voir ma chambre._

_- Tu m'en vois honoré mais… j'espère aussi que je serais le dernier._

_- Le premier, le dernier, le seul et l'unique ! _lui assura-t-elle.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres pour sceller cette promesse puis elle ouvrit enfin la porte de sa chambre.

_- J'espère que tu t'étais rien imaginé parce que c'est juste une chambre, tu sais, _déclara-t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce. _Elle n'a rien d'exceptionnelle._

_- Oui je sais. Mais c'est la fille à qui elle appartient qui est exceptionnelle, _murmura Michael avant de s'emparer langoureusement de sa bouche.

Et une chose en entraînant une autre, Michael et Sara en vinrent à partager une voluptueuse étreinte que le petit parfum d'interdit ne rendit que plus grisante. Ils se sentirent comme deux adolescents s'aimant à l'insu de leurs parents, avec l'intéressante contrainte de devoir rester le plus discret possible.

oOo

Michael fut réveillé par la vive lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les fenêtres de la chambre. Un rayon de soleil finissait sa course sur son visage. Il porta une main à ses yeux et dut attendre quelques secondes avant de pouvoir les ouvrir sans douleur.

Il attrapa ensuite sa montre posée sur la table de nuit. Il n'était pas loin de 10 heures du matin. Il se redressa dans le lit et sourit en regardant Sara qui dormait encore profondément. Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule puis il se leva doucement et s'habilla sans bruit avant de quitter la chambre.

Il régnait un calme et un silence reposant dans toute la maison. Michael descendit le large escalier à pas feutrés et quand il arriva à l'entrée du grand salon, il constata qu'il qu'il ne restait déjà plus aucune trace de la réception de la veille.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers un deuxième salon, plus petit, plus intimiste. Il pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha dans bahut en bois exotique sur lequel étaient posées de nombreuses photos encadrées. Michael esquissa un sourire en découvrant l'enfance de Sara immortalisée sur plusieurs d'entre elles. Puis son regard s'attarda sur le portrait d'une femme qui lui ressemblait furieusement.

- _C'est Valerie, ma femme… La mère de Sara_, fit la voix du gouverneur derrière Michael.

Il se retourna et vit Frank arriver. Il avait abandonné son costume-cravate strict pour un jeans et un polo décontractés qui lui donnaient l'air nettement plus accessible.

- _Sara avait onze quand elle est morte_, reprit-il en posant son regard sur la photo de sa femme.

- _Oui, Sara m'a dit qu'elle était jeune quand elle a perdu sa mère_, rapporta Michael.

- _Valerie était dépressive, _expliqua Frank. _Chroniquement dépressive_, précisa-t-il. _Elle pouvait rester des mois en allant très bien et puis un jour, sans toujours bien savoir pourquoi, elle se mettait à déprimer. Je l'ai toujours connue comme ça. Après la naissance de Sara, son état s'était grandement amélioré, elle est restée des années sans connaître d'épisodes dépressifs… Et puis un jour de septembre 86, son frère s'est tué dans un accident de moto. Ils étaient très proches, ça l'a beaucoup ébranlée et elle est tombée dans une profonde dépression qu'elle a, au fil du temps, tenté de noyer dans l'alcool. _

Frank s'interrompit, resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis reprit :

_- Et moi… moi j'ai été en dessous de tout. Je savais qu'elle était en train de se détruire mais je voulais pas voir ça. Alors je l'ai fuie. Je me suis réfugié mon travail au lieu de rester auprès d'elle, d'essayer de l'aider. Elle était suivie par des médecins, évidemment, alors je me disais qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, qu'il fallait juste attendre que ça passe. Sauf qu'un jour… elle a avalé deux flacons d'antidépresseurs… Depuis je vis avec la culpabilité de sa mort parce que je suis sûr que les choses auraient été différentes si j'avais su prendre soin d'elle, si j'avais été là pour la soutenir. Et de ce fait, je me sens également coupable vis-à-vis de Sara, de l'avoir privée de sa mère. Et ça non plus j'ai pas su le gérer correctement. J'ai toujours beaucoup travaillé vous savez, je n'ai jamais été un père très présent et j'avais un contact fragile avec Sara. Après la mort de Valerie, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'il se rompe définitivement. Ma fille avait besoin de moi mais j'ai préféré me jeter corps et âme dans le travail parce qu'il n'y avait que là que j'avais l'impression d'être utile à quelque chose… Alors Sara s'est construite toute seule et à la voir réussir de brillantes études de médecine, je me suis conforté dans l'idée qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de moi pour y arriver. Et puis… elle a commencé à - est-ce qu'elle vous a parlé de ça ? _s'inquiéta Frank.

- _Oui, _le rassura Michael.

- _Elle a commencé à se droguer donc, c'était clairement un appel au secours, pour attirer mon attention, mais au lieu de l'écouter et d'agir en conséquence, je lui en ai voulu. Parce que je venais juste d'être élu au poste de gouverneur, que j'avais pas besoin de ça à ce moment-là, et puis… parce que j'avais l'impression de revivre la même chose qu'avec sa mère. Ce n'est bien sûr pas grâce à moi qu'elle s'en est sortie, je n'ai pas su l'aider mais ça m'a fait réfléchir et… j'ai essayé de renouer le contact. Mais c'est pas facile, elle me reproche tellement de choses, et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais su m'y prendre avec elle. J'ai la diplomatie nécessaire pour converser avec les plus grands dirigeants de ce pays mais je suis incapable de communiquer avec ma propre fille !… J'ai fait beaucoup de mal à Sara et je sais que je pourrais jamais le réparer. Je le regrette parce que, que vous me croyez ou non, je n'ai toujours souhaité que son bonheur. Alors aujourd'hui, ce que je ne veux surtout pas, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre lui en fasse, du mal. C'est pour ça que je tenais à vous rencontrer._

Michael ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais le gouverneur le devança.

- _Je sais, _déclara ainsi Frank avant que Michael n'ait eu le temps d'émettre le moindreson. _Je sais que vous aimez Sara, que vous l'aimez sincèrement, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir ! On ne s'est pas beaucoup parlés hier mais je vous ai observé. J'ai vu votre attitude à son égard et… j'ai également constaté que… que je n'avais jamais vu Sara aussi heureuse et épanouie depuis… non, jamais en fait ! Je sais pas comment évoluera ma relation avec ma fille mais quoiqu'il arrive, c'est aujourd'hui à vous de prendre soin d'elle, de faire son bonheur._

_- Et c'est devenu mon unique priorité depuis que je la connais_, lui assura Michael.

- _Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Et je suis sûr que vous y parviendriez très bien mais… si je peux me permettre un conseil… ne vous engagez pas en politique ! Jamais !_

_- D'accord, _rigola Michael._ C'était pas vraiment dans mes intentions de toute façon._

_- Parfait, _approuva Frank dans un petit sourire. _Allons à la cuisine, le petit-déjeuner doit être servi, _proposa-t-il ensuite en invitant Michael à quitter le salon._ Alors dites-moi, ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez chez Middleton ? _lui demanda-t-il en parcourant à côté de lui le couloir qui menait jusqu'à la cuisine.

Au même moment, à l'étage, Sara se réveilla enfin et elle fut bien surprise de se découvrir seule dans son lit comme dans sa chambre. Elle se leva à son tour, s'habilla rapidement et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Et à mesure qu'elle approchait de la cuisine, elle pouvait percevoir de plus en plus distinctement ce qui semblait être une conversation soutenue entre son père et Michael. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à l'entrée de la pièce, elle découvrit en effet les deux hommes en pleine discussion, attablés autour d'un copieux petit-déjeuner.

- _Bonjour ma fille ! Bien dormi ? _demanda Frank en apercevant Sara.

Michael se contorsionna sur sa chaise pour la regarder également tandis qu'elle restait immobile et silencieuse, quelque peu abasourdie par le tableau qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle réussit cependant à reprendre ses esprits et esquissa un sourire en hochant la tête.

- _Oui, très bien_, répondit-elle en s'approchant de la table.

Elle s'installa sur une chaise à côté de Michael et échangea avec lui un regard qui trahissait un désir hésitant, ce qui n'échappa pas au gouverneur.

_- Je regarde pas si vous ne voulez pas que je vous voie vous embrasser, _proposa Frank avant de porter à ses lèvres sa tasse de café en détournant les yeux.

- _Non, non_, s'hébéta Sara. _C'est pas…_

Mais elle dut bien admettre qu'elle voulait en effet embrasser Michael mais qu'elle n'osait pas le faire devant son père. Néanmoins, puisque de toute évidence ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Michael avant de s'emparer d'un scone dont elle détacha un morceau qu'elle porta à sa bouche.

- _Je vous ai interrompus_, reprit-elle. _Vous parliez de quoi ?_

_- Michael me parlait de son travail, _expliqua Frank. _C'est incroyable le nombre de chantiers qu'il a déjà traités. En fait la moitié des bâtiments et des infrastructures de la ville lui sont passés entre les mains !_

_- La moitié, c'est très exagéré, _relativisa Michael.

- _Oui, d'accord, peut-être_, admit Frank._ Et là on discutait de la candidature de Chicago pour l'organisation des J.O de 2016. Je me disais que si on la remporte, il est quasiment certain que Middleton fera partie des sociétés en charge de l'élaboration de toutes les structures nécessaires. Ce serait formidable, y aurait pas de chômage à craindre pendant un bon bout de temps au moins ! _

_- Oui, _rigola Sara. _Mais 2016 c'est dans 12 ans, il peut s'en passer des choses entre temps !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux qui se passe ? _s'étonna Frank.

_- Mais j'en sais rien, on peut tout imaginer ! Michael ne travaillera peut-être plus là-bas, on sera peut-être partis vivre ailleurs, à l'étranger si ça trouve…_

_- Vous voulez partir vous installer à l'étranger ? _s'inquiéta Frank en écarquillant les yeux.

- _Mais non ! C'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Je dis juste que 12 ans c'est trop loin pour savoir de manière certaine ce qu'on fera, et où on sera, c'est tout, _déclara Sara.

Son père le lui concéda dans un hochement tandis que Martha arrivait dans la cuisine.

- _Monsieur, Gavin Disher vous demande au téléphone_, indiqua-t-elle au gouverneur.

Frank s'excusa auprès de Michael et Sara et se leva de table pour aller prendre l'appel dans son bureau. Martha s'en retourna à ses occupations et lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls dans la cuisine, Michael se rapprocha de Sara qui avait entrepris de verser un peu de café dans sa tasse.

- _Tu sais pas ce qu'on fera ni où on sera dans 12 ans mais tu sais qu'on se sera… « on » ? _demanda-t-il tout bas.

Sara esquissa un sourire, reposa la cafetière sur la table et se tourna vers Michael.

- _Non, je peux pas savoir si on sera toujours ensemble, _murmura-t-elle. _Mais par contre, je sais que c'est la seule chose que je suis sûre de vouloir. Je veux dire que je me fiche d'être encore à Chicago ou d'être ailleurs, je me fiche d'être toujours médecin ou de faire autre chose, mais dans 12 ans, où que je sois et quoique je fasse, je veux être avec toi._

_- Moi aussi je veux être avec toi pour les 12 ans à venir, _lui souffla Michael en approchant doucement son visage du sien. _Et pour les 12 ans qui suivront, et pour ceux encore après…_

Après avoir vu le sourire de Sara s'élargir au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Michael captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser auquel elle put répondre sans, cette fois, se sentir bridée par la présence de son père.

oOo

Michael et Sara furent de retour chez eux en fin d'après-midi, au terme d'une agréable journée passée en compagnie du gouverneur.

Frank et Michael avaient pris le temps de faire connaissance en toute courtoisie et Sara avait pu, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, entretenir une conversation avec son père sans que ne ressortent les éternels reproches qu'ils pouvaient se faire l'un à l'autre.

Alors que Sara occupée à défaire leurs bagages, Michael vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, à côté de la valise ouverte.

- _Alors ? Tu vois que tout c'est bien passé ! J'avais raison de te dire de pas t'inquiéter._

_- Oui, c'est vrai, _concéda Sara. _Tout c'est très bien passé, je… je comprends pas_, s'hébéta-t-elle. _C'est bizarre._

_- Bizarre ?_

_- Oui mais… agréablement bizarre, _précisa-t-elle.

Elle cessa de farfouiller dans la valise, se redressa, et prit un instant pour analyser la manière dont elle ressentait les choses.

_- Tu sais, c'est la première fois que j'entrevois la possibilité que… que les choses aillent un peu mieux avec mon père, _confia-t-elle._ Et je crois que… c'est grâce à toi. Je sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans son esprit mais il est clair pour moi que t'es pas étranger à son changement d'attitude._

Michael attrapa la main de Sara et l'attira doucement vers lui pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il encercla sa taille des siens.

- _Pour être parfaitement honnête_, _j'ai rien dit de spécial à ton père, _avoua-t-il._ Mais lui en revanche, il m'a beaucoup parlé, ce matin, avant que tu te réveilles. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il regrette et se sent coupable de beaucoup de choses, principalement de pas avoir été assez présent auprès de toi et de ta mère, et… s'il t'aime, je crois qu'il a conscience qu'il ne sait ni te le dire, ni te le montrer. Et le fait que tu attendes de sa part une considération qu'il ne sait pas t'exprimer doit le… le culpabiliser davantage encore et inconsciemment il doit te le reprocher. Alors… l'analyse de Lizzie serait sûrement plus pertinente que la mienne, _prévint-il avant de se lancer, _mais je pense que… enfin peut-être que ça le soulage un peu, maintenant, de savoir que moi je suis là pour t'apporter tout l'amour et toute la reconnaissance que tu mérites, parce qu'il sait que t'as plus besoin d'attendre uniquement après lui pour les avoir. Et de ce fait je suis certain que les choses ne pourront qu'aller mieux_.

Les yeux brillants d'émotion, Sara hocha doucement la tête.

- _J'en suis persuadée aussi, _souffla-t-elle. _Tu sais, j'ai jamais réussi à être en paix avec mon père mais j'ai pas toujours été très en paix avec moi-même non plus et c'était pas forcément que de sa faute. Je me suis souvent demandé si… si j'arriverais à être pleinement heureuse un jour et… la réponse je l'ai trouvée quand… quand je t'ai rencontré. Tout va bien mieux pour moi maintenant que je te connais et si les choses s'arrangent avec mon père alors c'est parfait, mais je sais aussi de façon certaine qu'elles n'arrêteront pas de s'améliorer sur un tas d'autres points et… et je peux plus… aujourd'hui je peux plus imaginer ma vie sans toi_, déclara-t-elle, la voix fragilisée par le sanglot coincé dans sa gorge.

Deux larmes dévalèrent ses joues et elle enlaça Michael, nichant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, pour l'étreindre avec une extraordinaire intensité. Comme si elle avait voulu se souder à lui pour toujours.

- _Je t'aime tellement Michael, _murmura-t-elle. _Je veux pas te perdre_.

Quelque peu prit au dépourvu par la détresse soudaine de Sara, Michael la serra aussi fort qu'il le put contre lui.

_- Tu vas pas me perdre Sara_, lui assura-t-il. _J'ai pas l'intention de te laisser, on reste ensemble…_

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et capta son regard.

- _On reste ensemble_, répéta-t-il avec détermination.

Sara hocha la tête puis, sans savoir lequel des deux s'était jeté sur les lèvres de l'autre, ils échangèrent un long baiser à la passion désespérément éperdue.

oOo

**Fin de la 1ère**** partie…**


	16. Chapter 16

**2ème**** partie…**

oOo

_- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour…_

Michael était venu murmurer ces quatre mots tout près de son oreille. Sara ne dormait plus que d'un léger sommeil alors, les yeux fermés, elle esquissa un sourire.

Elle inspira profondément pour finir de s'éveiller et elle se retourna doucement afin de se mettre sur le dos. Penché au-dessus d'elle, Michael l'accueillit avec un sourire. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira jusqu'à ses lèvres pour le remercier d'un long baiser.

- _Et oui, _soupira-t-elle._ Ça fait déjà 28 ans que j'ai fait mon entrée en scène._

_- Et ça fait aussi trois mois pile que t'as fait ton entrée dans cet appartement, _souligna Michael.

_- Ah oui ! _réalisa Sara.

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir et Michael s'agenouilla sur le matelas en face d'elle.

_- C'est vrai qu'on était le 16 quand j'ai emménagé. C'était un vendredi aussi en plus ! _se souvint-elle avec amusement.

_- Bon, est-ce que tu veux ton cadeau ? _

Michael avait planqué une de ses mains derrière son dos et il semblait plus impatient de lui offrir son cadeau qu'elle de le recevoir.

_- Tu veux me le donner dès ce matin ? _s'étonna-t-elle pour s'amuser à le faire mariner encore un peu. _Je peux attendre jusqu'à ce soir tu sais…_

_- Non, non. Ce soir ce sera trop tard. Il vaut mieux que tu sois prévenue un minimum à l'avance._

_- Tu m'intrigues là ! _déclara Sara, et cette fois très sérieusement.

- _Je sais ! Alors ? Tu le veux ?_

_- Bah oui…_

Michael sortit la première des deux enveloppes qu'il tenait cachées dans son dos et la tendit à Sara. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit deux billets de spectacle. Mais toutes les inscriptions étaient en italien alors elle ne fut pas sûre de bien comprendre.

- _Ce sont des places de concert ? _demanda-t-elle. _Tu m'emmènes voir un concert ?_

Michael hocha la tête.

- _Un opéra, pour être précis. Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que je t'emmènerai voir un concert de musique classique un jour ?_

Sara hocha la tête à son tour.

- _Et bien là c'est un peu plus qu'un simple concert puisqu'il y aura des chanteurs mais ça reste du classique et c'est magnifique, _lui assura Michael._ C'est La Traviata de Verdi, tu connais ?_

_- De nom seulement mais je sais que c'est très réputé._

Elle reporta son regard sur les billets et fronça les sourcils.

- _Et c'est quand ? C'est ce soir ? _demanda-t-elle. _Et c'est où ? Je comprends rien à ce qu'y a d'écrit !_

_- C'est normal, il te faut la deuxième partie du cadeau pour comprendre._

_- Tu m'offres des cours d'italien ?_

_- Non_, rigola Michael. _Mais voilà comment je vois les choses : voir des lions au zoo c'est bien, les voir dans la savane africaine c'est mieux, non ?_

_- Euh… je suppose, oui._

_- Et bien assister à une représentation de La Traviata dans un opéra c'est bien, dans un opéra italien c'est mieux !_

Michael tendit à Sara la deuxième enveloppe ; elle était plus grande. Sara s'empressa de l'ouvrir et y découvrit deux autres billets - d'avion - portant cette fois des inscriptions tout à fait compréhensibles : aller-retour pour Florence.

- _On va en Italie ? _s'exclama Sara entre surprise et enthousiasme.

- _Oui ! _confirma Michael._ On part ce soir ! Le vol est à 20 heures alors je passerai te prendre à l'hôpital et on ira directement à l'aéroport. La représentation est demain soir. On passera ensuite la nuit dans un hôtel et on ne reprendra l'avion que le dimanche en fin d'après-midi. En résumé on passe tout le week-end à Florence !_

_- Oh c'est génial ! _se réjouit-t-elle.

Et elle jeta ses bras autour du cou de Michael pour lui donner un baiser plein de gratitude.

_- J'ai jamais été en Italie en plus ! _confia-t-elle ensuite en regardant une nouvelle fois les billets d'avion avec des yeux brillants d'excitation.

_- Moi non plus, ce sera l'occasion de découvrir ça ensemble._

_- Mais tu sais parler italien ? _s'inquiéta soudainement Sara.

- _Absolument pas !_

_- Oh… Et bien ça risque de pas être triste ! _s'amusa-t-elle. _Faut que je prépare ma valise ce matin alors, _lança-t-elle en se levant d'un bond du lit._ Parce que si j'ai pas le temps de repasser ici après le boulot…_

Elle se rua sur la penderie et en sortit un sac de voyage qu'elle revint poser sur le lit. Elle repartit vers le placard pour attraper quelques vêtements mais elle s'immobilisa brusquement et se retourna vers Michael en affichant une mine dépitée.

- _Non, attends… je peux pas y aller._

_- Pourquoi ? _s'étonna Michael. _Tu m'as bien dit qu'à partir de ce soir t'étais en congés jusqu'à mardi ?_

_- Oui, mais c'est pas ça. Demain je suis censée passer l'après-midi avec Vee et Mari, on doit passer à la boutique faire les derniers essayages pour les robes._

_- Oh ce n'est que ça ! _rigola Michael avec soulagement. _C'est pas grave, je vais appeler Veronica pour lui expliquer pourquoi tu peux pas venir, je suis sûr qu'elle va très bien comprendre._

_- Euh… moi j'en suis pas si sûre. Tu sais, plus le jour du mariage approche, moins elle est compréhensive. L'autre jour elle s'est énervée sur l'imprimeur qui avait mal compris les instructions qu'elle avait données pour les menus, t'aurais dû voir ça… Le pauvre, il en avait les larmes aux yeux et moi j'avais de la peine pour lui !_

Michael esquissa un sourire amusé puis il se leva du lit, s'approcha de Sara et l'enlaça tendrement.

- _T'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de Vee et toi, tu t'occupes de savourer ton week-end d'anniversaire, d'accord ?_

_- Ouais._

Michael lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres puis il quitta la chambre tandis que Sara reprenait sa collecte de vêtements dans la penderie.

oOo

_- FLORENCE ! _s'écria Lizzie. _TU VAS PASSER LE WEEK-END À FLORENCE !_

_- Chut ! Moins fort ! _lui somma Sara en jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à tous les médecins et infirmières présents dans la cafétéria. _Tout le monde n'est pas obligé de le savoir !_

_- Oh mon dieu, je suis morte de jalousie, _geignit Lizzie.

Elle s'avachit sur la table et plongea son visage dans ses bras croisés.

_- Emmenez-moi avec vous, _implora-t-elle ensuite en se redressant. _Je parle couramment italien en plus, je pourrais vous être utile !_

_- Oui, bien sûr, _ironisa Sara. _Et puis pour tenir la chandelle aussi tu nous serais très utile ! _lui fit-elle remarquer d'un ton sarcastique. _Non mais plus sérieusement, t'auras qu'à demander à David qu'il t'y emmène en Italie._

_- Tu parles ! Avec son salaire de prof, c'est pas demain la veille qu'il va pouvoir m'offrir un voyage comme ça !_

_- Oh n'exagère pas ! C'est très accessible de voyager maintenant. Fais-lui subtilement comprendre que t'aimerais bien aller en Italie et je suis sûr qu'il sera très heureux de t'y emmener._

_- Ouais mais tu vois, je préférerais que l'idée vienne de lui et qu'il m'en fasse la surprise._

_- Ne sois pas trop exigeante Lizzie, sinon tu risques d'être déçue quoiqu'il fasse._

_- Ouais, t'as sûrement raison. Mais tu sais, je crois que je serais moins exigeante si j'avais pas sous les yeux votre exemple à toi et Michael. Je veux dire, c'est tellement parfait entre vous, je te jure que ça donne envie !_

Sara baissa les yeux et secoua doucement la tête.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? _s'inquiéta Lizzie. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Ça va plus entre vous ?_

_- Mais si, ça va très bien, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que… c'est vrai que c'est assez idyllique entre nous depuis le début_, concéda Sara, _mais tu sais… ça a un petit parfum de « trop beau pour durer » assez flippant. Personnellement j'ai très envie de croire que ça peut durer mais, aussi forts soient les sentiments, ça reste une relation humaine alors… c'est toujours un peu fragile. Et puis on peut jamais savoir de quoi demain sera fait… _

Lizzie écarquilla les yeux dans un début de panique.

_- Je suis pas en train de dire que je nous imagine en arriver à rompre, _s'empressa de préciser Sara. _Je dis seulement que ce sera peut-être pas toujours aussi parfait que ça l'est maintenant, et ce serait assez normal finalement. Dans la vie y a des hauts et des bas, le tout est de savoir si ton couple sait traverser les hauts comme les bas._

_- Moi je suis sûre qu'avec Michael vous sauriez traverser les pires bas qui existent !_

_- Peut-être, oui, je l'espère en tout cas. Mais toujours est-il qu'on serait amener à connaître des jours moins marrants, comme tout le monde, alors c'est pas la peine de nous mettre sur un piédestal, tu comprends ?_

_- Ouais, t'as raison, _reconnut Lizzie._ Je vous idéalise trop, je suis désolée._

_- Mais non, _rigola Sara. _T'as pas à être désolée. Ce qu'il faut juste c'est que tu compares pas ta relation avec David à une utopie que tu crois possible en voyant la mienne avec Michael._

Lizzie la regarda en affichant un petit sourire malicieux.

_- T'es sûre que tu veux pas venir faire psy avec moi ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

_- Non, merci, sans façon ! _s'amusa Sara jusqu'à ce que toute envie de rire ne la quitte subitement.

Un malaise l'avait envahie à la vue de l'homme qui venait d'arriver à l'entrée de la cafétéria. Son teint devint livide et Lizzie perçut le violent trouble qui la secouait.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? _demanda Sara avec une animosité manifeste et sans quitter l'homme des yeux.

Lizzie se retourna sur sa chaise pour regarder dans la même direction qu'elle et découvrit la personne qui la perturbait à ce point.

- _Oh merde, _soupira-t-elle avec désolation. _C'est vrai qu'il nous manquait pas celui-là !_

Il était grand, il était brun, il était beau. Mais Sara le fixait en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'il ne soit qu'un mirage. Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, elle détourna aussitôt les yeux. Mais le mal était fait. Il s'avança dans sa direction et elle aurait bien eu envie de détaler à toute vitesse.

- _Salut_, lança l'homme en arrivant près de la table.

- _Jeff, _marmonna Lizzie pour le saluer en retour.

- _Sara_, reprit-t-il ensuite en la regardant. _Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs !_

_- Et toi tu es… plus bronzé que dans mes souvenirs, _rétorqua Sara qui ne trouva rien de mieux à dire.

- _Eh eh ! _rigola Jeff. _C'est sûr que deux ans sous le soleil d'Afrique, ça a un peu tendance à vous tanner la peau !… En tous cas ça me fait plaisir de te revoir_…

Il attendait sûrement maintenant qu'elle lui retourne la politesse mais cela aurait été un mensonge et Sara ne trouva pas la force de prétendre quelque chose d'aussi éloigné de la vérité.

- _Je savais pas que tu devais revenir parmi nous_, déclara-t-elle.

- _Ben si, j'ai fini ma mission alors me voilà de retour jusqu'à la prochaine._

_- Qui est prévue pour quand ? _demanda Lizzie.

- _Quoi ? T'es déjà pressée de me voir débarrasser le plancher ? _

_- C'était une simple question ! _se défendit Lizzie bien que, en effet, plus tôt il serait reparti, mieux ce serait.

- _J'en sais rien, j'ai pas de projet pour l'instant. Et en attendant, j'aimerais bien que ce soit toi qui ailles voir ailleurs ce qui s'y passe, je voudrais parler à Sara en privé !_

Lizzie resta immobile et attendit un signe pour savoir si elle devait quitter la table ou pas ; Sara hocha légèrement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle pouvait partir. Elle gratifia Jeff d'un regard des plus mauvais avant de s'en aller mais il ne s'en émut pas le moins du monde et s'installa sur scrupules sur la chaise qu'elle venait d'abandonner.

- _On a jamais eu le temps de discuter de ce qui s'est passé_, commença-t-il.

- _Et c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va le faire, _l'arrêta Sara. _Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais d'ailleurs. J'ai pas du tout envie de revenir là-dessus. Ça fait plus d'un an et demi et ça fait longtemps que j'ai tourné la page !_

_- Mais je voulais quand même que tu saches que je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? C'est vrai qu'à l'époque ça m'a fait mal, mais je m'en suis remise, y a plus de problème !_

_- Tu m'en veux plus alors ?_

_- Non, je te l'ai dit, ça fait longtemps que j'ai dépassé tout ça._

_- T'es sûre parce qu'à voir ton attitude, moi j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux encore…_

_- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que, pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi, ça me met très mal à l'aise de te voir ici et de savoir que… qu'on va être amené à travailler au même endroit, à se croiser tous les jours…_

_- Mais que ça te plaise ou non Sara, entre deux missions j'ai ma place ici comme n'importe lequel des médecins de cet hôpital !_

_- Je sais bien mais… avec le passé commun qu'on a tous les deux, ça me met mal à l'aise, j'y peux rien. Mais t'inquiète pas, je suis adulte et professionnelle alors notre collaboration n'en pâtira pas. Par contre une chose est sûre, je supporterais pas la moindre allusion à l'époque où on sortait ensemble._

_- T'as refait ta vie ? _devina Jeff.

Sara resta silencieuse.

- _Oui, bien sûr, c'est évident, _reprit-il. _C'est pas réellement de me revoir qui te met mal à l'aise, c'est plutôt le fait que ton mec va devoir supporter que tu bosses avec ton ex. Tu te sens mal pour lui, mal d'avoir à lui imposer ça… Mais tu sais, il est pas obligé de le savoir, si tu lui dis pas qui je suis, personne n'ira le prévenir et comme ça il aura pas de souci à se faire !_

_- Je te reconnais bien là ! _s'exaspéra Sara. _« Ce qu'on ignore ne peut pas nous faire de mal », ça a toujours été ta devise ! Tu m'excuses maintenant, mais il faut que je retourne travailler, _déclara-t-elle ensuite en se levant.

- _Au fait Sara…, _l'appela Jeff tandis qu'elle s'éloignait déjà de la table.

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers lui.

- _… joyeux anniversaire ! _lança-t-il.

Elle eut bien du mal à ne pas prendre cette phrase pour de la provocation tant la présence de Jeff ruinait toute joie existante. Elle reprit sa route et Jeff la suivit des yeux, un sourie au bord des lèvres.

- _Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte dans les couloirs ! _fit soudainement une voix tout près de lui.

Jeff se retourna et se fendit d'un large sourire en découvrant Carrie. Elle s'assit en face de lui.

- _Le grand Jefferson Hannigan est de retour sur le sol américain ! _se réjouit-elle.

- _Eh oui ! Tu me manquais trop !_

_- Oui, c'est ça ! _rigola-t-elle. _N'empêche que je suis trop contente de te revoir ! Tu restes combien temps ?_

_- Ah bah tu me fais plaisir toi ! _apprécia Jeff._ J'étais à peine arrivé que Parker me demandait déjà quand je repartais ! Je crois que tout le monde n'est pas aussi enthousiaste que toi de me revoir ici._

_- Tu parles de Sara ? _comprit Carrie. _En même temps, ça peut se comprendre, tu pensais quand même pas qu'elle allait te sauter au cou après ce qui s'est passé !_

_- Non, bien sûr que non mais… je te cache pas que j'avais caressé l'espoir de pouvoir essayer d'arranger un peu les choses maintenant que j'étais de retour ici. _

_- Par « arranger les choses » tu veux dire « devenir amis » ou « redevenir amants » ?_

_- Ben… au moins devenir amis parce que pour l'autre option, ça me semble compromis si elle voit quelqu'un. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu sais qui c'est ? Je le connais ? C'est un gars d'ici ?_

_- Non, non, il est pas médecin. Il s'appelle Michael et il est ingénieur d'après ce que j'ai compris. Ça m'est arrivé de le croiser quelques fois. _

_- Ça fait longtemps qu'elle sort avec lui ?_

Carrie secoua la tête.

- _Non, ça doit faire à peine trois mois qu'ils se connaissent. Mais par contre, je te préviens qu'ils vivent ensemble, au cas où il te prendrait l'idée de chercher l'adresse de Sara pour aller la voir chez elle. En fait ils étaient colocataires avant de… enfin tu vois ! _

_- Tu penses que c'est sérieux entre eux ? _demanda Jeff.

Carrie prit une profonde inspiration et afficha une moue sceptique.

- _Ben… oui, je pense que c'est sérieux. Mais maintenant… est-ce que c'est solide ? Ça c'est une autre question ! Je veux dire, d'accord ils vivent ensemble mais ça fait que trois mois, c'est pas comme s'ils avaient dix ans de mariage à leur actif, tu comprends !_

_- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu serais la première ravie si leur relation se cassait la gueule ? _interrogea Jeff en relevant un sourcil mi-suspicieux, mi-amusé.

Carrie afficha un sourire coupable.

- _Son mec te plait, c'est ça ? _devina-t-il. _En fait c'est pour ça que t'es si contente de me revoir : tu veux que je récupère Sara afin que la voie soit libre pour toi !_

_- Disons que je me ferais une joie d'aller le consoler, c'est sûr !_

_- T'es pas croyable toi ! _rigola Jeff. _Sauf que je suis désolé de te décevoir mais… moi et Sara c'est du passé et à mon avis ça va le rester. Je l'ai pas du tout sentie disposée à me refaire une place dans sa vie de quelle manière que ce soit._

_- Mais faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps. Regagne sa confiance, renoue le dialogue. Ça devrait pas être très dur, vous avez quand même un gros point commun tous les deux : l'humanitaire ça la passionne autant que toi. Parle-lui de tout ce que t'as fait en Afrique ça va lui plaire et ça va l'amadouer. Mais surtout il faudra que tu sois subtile ! Ne lui montre jamais que t'as encore des sentiments pour elle. Essaye juste de devenir son collègue préféré pour l'instant !_

_- T'es sûr que tu savais pas que je devais être de retour ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que t'as déjà bien réfléchi aux possibilités que cette situation allait créer ! _

_- Non, je savais pas. Mais je te cache pas que j'attendais ça avec une certaine impatience ! Et pas que pour moi ! Tu sais, j'ai toujours trouvé votre rupture très dommage, vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, c'est évident ! Et maintenant que t'es revenu, les choses ont une chance de pouvoir rentrer dans l'ordre. Et moi je vais tout faire pour t'aider à retrouver Sara parce que je sais que c'est aussi ce que tu veux !_

_- Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux, oui, mais je suis vraiment pas sûr que ça puisse se faire parce que… ça va demander du temps pour la reconquérir et moi je vais rester ici un, deux, peut-être trois mois, mais je vais forcément finir par repartir en mission et ça m'étonnerait que j'aie eu le temps d'arriver à quoique ce soit de concret avec Sara._

- _Probablement que non_, confirma Carrie. _Mais si tu fais ce que je te dis, le fait que tu repartes en mission ne sera pas un problème mais plutôt un gros avantage… Écoute_, poursuivit-elle en murmurant presque. _T'auras un ou deux mois pour regagner la confiance de Sara en faisant comme je te l'ai dit, et quand le jour viendra pour toi de repartir à l'étranger, t'auras plus qu'à lui demander de t'accompagner, en collègue évidemment ! Si tu t'y prends bien elle acceptera parce que je sais qu'elle rêve de refaire une mission depuis des années ! Et une fois que vous serez partis tous les deux, tu l'auras pour toi tout seul pendant des mois entiers ! Je te laisse imaginer ce que ça peut donner ! _

Jeff hocha doucement la tête.

_- C'est sûr que ça pourrait être plus facile pour tenter quelque chose si on se retrouvait tous les deux ensemble à l'autre bout du monde_, admit-il. _Mais bon, aussi ingénieuse soit cette idée c'est quand même pas gagné !_

_- Ne pars pas défaitiste Jeff, sinon c'est sûr que c'est perdu d'avance ! Bon, faut que j'y aille, _déclara Carrie en regardant sa montre. _Je suis attendue pour un triple pontage dans un quart d'heure._

Elle se leva pour partir mais Jeff lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir.

- _J'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit que tu m'as beaucoup manqué ! _souffla-t-il.

- _Tu m'as énormément manqué aussi_, répondit Carrie dans un sourire.

Jeff déposa un baiser sur sa main puis il la libéra pour qu'elle puisse quitter la cafétéria.

oOo

À l'aéroport O'Hare de Chicago, Michael et Sara étaient installés dans la salle d'embarquement où ils attendaient de pouvoir monter à bord de l'avion qui les emmènerait vers l'Italie.

Sara n'avait pas était très loquace depuis que Michael était venu la chercher à l'hôpital. Et maintenant encore elle demeurait silencieuse et semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Un calme apparent contredis par ses mains qui s'agitaient nerveusement sur ses jambes.

Michael se redressa légèrement sur son siège pour se rapprocher d'elle.

- _Y a un problème ? _demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

- _Non, non_, marmonna Sara.

- _T'es sûre ? Parce que tu me sembles un peu ailleurs depuis tout à l'heure et… honnêtement j'ai l'impression que t'as peut-être plus vraiment envie de partir ?_

_- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! J'ai envie de partir ! _lui assura-t-elle.

_- Alors quoi ? T'as passé une mauvaise journée ? T'as perdu un patient ? Tu sais que tu peux m'en parler si ça peut te faire du bien._

_- Non, non, j'ai perdu personne, ça va. C'est juste que… je suis un peu nerveuse, c'est tout. Tu sais, dans un avion, techniquement, une fois que t'es dans le ciel, tu peux plus vraiment en sortir quand tu veux alors… enfin je suis jamais très à l'aise en avion, mais j'ai pris un anxiolytique et ça ira mieux quand il commencera à faire de l'effet._

Michael avait l'intime conviction que cette raison n'était pas la seul à embêter Sara. Mais il choisit de ne pas insister. Il espérait qu'elle finirait par lui parler d'elle-même de ce qui n'allait pas. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe pour la réconforter, quelque fût son problème.

- _Au fait_, _est-ce que ça a été avec Vee ?_ demanda Sara._ Elle t'a pas trop crié dessus quand tu lui as dit que je serai pas là demain ? _

_- Je vais pas te mentir : elle m'a incendié ! Elle m'a demandé pourquoi je pouvais pas t'offrir un bijou et un bouquet de fleur, comme tout le monde ! _rapporta Michael.

Sara sourit.

- _Enfin toujours est-il qu'elle voudrait que tu puisses passer à la boutique pour faire tes essayages lundi après-midi._

_- Ouais, j'irai._

_- Dis, c'est quel genre de robe qu'elle vous a choisi à toi et Maricruz ? J'espère qu'y a pas de gros nœud dans le dos et d'énormes épaulettes façon meringue, le tout dans une couleur improbable ?_

_- Non, _rigola Sara. _Veronica a beaucoup de goût. Sa robe et les nôtres sont magnifiques, rassure-toi !_

_- De toute façon, qu'elle soit belle ou moche ta robe, je te la laisserais pas longtemps sur le dos_, susurra Michael.

- _Ben… quelques heures quand même ! _rétorqua Sara avec amusement. _Tu vas peut-être pas me l'enlever pendant la cérémonie. Ni même la réception._

_- Tu penses que ce serait mal vu ? _fit-il mine de s'interroger.

- _C'est surtout qu'on risquerait de piquer la vedette aux mariés, et ça, ça se fait pas !_

Michael rigola puis il vint embrasser Sara tandis qu'une voix s'élevait dans le hall. elle invitait tous les passagers du vol 356 en partance pour l'Italie à se préparer pour l'embarquement.

oOo

Le vol avait débuté depuis près de trois heures. Un calme parfait régnait dans la cabine. La plupart des passagers somnolaient, quelques uns dormaient profondément.

Sara avait perdu son regard à travers la vitre du hublot qui donnait sur un ciel noir. Elle était incapable de trouver le moindre sommeil. Et cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle cherchait un moyen de parler à Michael du retour de Jeff parce que ça la perturbait tellement qu'elle savait qu'il lui serait impossible de profiter pleinement de son week-end si ce n'était pas fait.

Elle ne parvint pas à trouver la manière idéale d'aborder le sujet mais elle se résigna malgré tout à se lancer. Elle prit une discrète inspiration pour tenter d'apaiser un peu son anxiété et elle se tourna légèrement vers Michael qui était plongé dans la lecture d'un polar.

_- Est-ce que tu sais quelle heure il sera en Italie quand on arrivera ? _demanda-t-elle dans un murmure pour engager la conversation.

_- Euh… 15 heures je crois_, répondit Michael sans quitter des yeux les pages de son bouquin.

- _Michael, faut que je te dise un truc_, déclara-t-elle sans plus de transition.

Au ton que Sara venait d'employer, Michael comprit qu'elle ne s'apprêtait pas à déballer des futilités. Il referma son livre, le posa sur ses genoux, et lui offrit toute son attention.

- _Oui, vas-y, je t'écoute._

_- C'est pas évident, _souffla Sara en baissant les yeux.

- _Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire_, lui rappela-t-il en prenant sa main pour tenter calmer sa nervosité.

- _Ouais… euh… voilà… hum… avant toi, je suis sortie pendant presque un an avec un de mes collègues médecins, un type qui était de ma promotion et qui était interne en même temps que moi au Northwestern. Lui, ce qui le branchait, c'était l'humanitaire et, y a deux ans, il est parti travailler en Afrique. J'avais rompu avec lui peu de temps après son départ et depuis je l'avais pas revu. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

Sara releva les yeux pour confronter le regard de Michael.

- _Il a terminé sa mission, _expliqua-t-elle._ Il est revenu et il va rester travailler à l'hôpital jusqu'à la prochaine qui pourra être dans un mois, deux mois, ou six mois, j'en sais rien. Enfin en clair je vais être amenée à côtoyer mon ex pour les semaines à venir et autant te dire que ça me met extrêmement mal à l'aise, surtout vis-à-vis de toi. Mais je peux rien y faire, juste prier pour qu'il reparte le plus rapidement possible. Et je tenais à ce que tu le saches dès maintenant pour que tu ne l'apprennes surtout pas de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre._

Un petit silence s'installa.

- _Je te cache pas que l'idée que tu bosses avec ton ex sera pas la plus agréable avec laquelle j'aurais à composer_, avoua Michael. _Mais le fait que tu m'en parles me conforte dans le sentiment que j'ai pas de souci à me faire, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Pas le moindre souci, _lui confirma Sara._ Jeff ne représente absolument plus rien pour moi et mes rapports avec lui seront strictement professionnels._

_- Je sais_, murmura Michael en caressant sa joue. _Je te fais confiance, y a pas de problème. Mais… est-ce que lui il en est au même point que toi ?_

_- En tous cas s'il ne l'est pas je vais faire en sorte qu'il le devienne ! Il va vite comprendre qu'aucun espoir de renouer quoique ce soit ne lui sera permis !_

Michael sourit puis il donna à Sara un tendre baiser.

- _Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi t'avais rompu avec lui ? _reprit-il ensuite. _C'était la distance, l'éloignement qui…_

_- Non, non, _le coupa Sara. _Rien à voir. En fait, peu de temps après être arrivé en Afrique, Jeff m'a trompée avec une de ses collègues également présentes sur place. Il a dû oublier de la prévenir qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit discrète parce qu'elle s'est vantée d'avoir couché avec lui auprès de pas mal de monde et ça a fini par remonter aux oreilles du chargé de mission. Lui il me connaissait très bien puisqu'il était avec moi au Cambodge et il a jugé bon de me mettre au courant de ce qui se passait. À la suite de quoi j'ai aussitôt laissé un message à Jeff pour lui signifier que je ne serais plus là à son retour. Il a essayé de me rappeler plusieurs fois mais je lui ai jamais permis de me joindre. Au départ sa mission devait durer six mois mais elle a été reconduite et au final il est resté deux ans en Afrique. Donc jusqu'à ce midi ça faisait presque deux ans qu'on s'était pas adressés la parole._

Michael secoua la tête avec désolation.

_- Ça me sidère qu'on puisse avoir envie de tromper une femme comme toi ! _souffla-t-il.

Sara rigola et caressa tendrement le visage de Michael.

_- Tu sais, je crois qu'avec Jeff c'est génétique, _indiqua-t-elle._ Peu importe avec qu'il sort, il est incapable de repousser les avances d'une femme. D'ailleurs ça m'étonnerait pas que cette fois où il m'a trompée en Afrique n'ait pas été la première. Mais bon, il est évident que ça m'est bien égal maintenant, _murmura-t-elle dans un sourire.

Elle embrassa Michael, longuement, puis elle se blottit contre lui. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule et remonta sa couverture sur elle ; il l'encercla de ses bras. Elle poussa un long bâillement et il la resserra un peu plus étroitement contre lui.

Sa conscience soulagée, Sara retrouva le sommeil et s'assoupit en quelques minutes. Michael perdit son regard dans le vide. C'est lui qui allait à présent avoir quelques difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Parce que s'il pouvait évidemment faire une confiance aveugle à Sara, il ne pouvait en revanche pas être sûr que les intentions de ce Jeff envers elle soient parfaitement innocentes. Et l'idée qu'il prenne à ce type l'envie de tourner autour de Sara lui était bien plus désagréable que ce qu'il voulait bien admettre.


	17. Chapter 17

**\\ ATTENTION : CONTENU EXPLICITE /**

oOo

Il était un peu plus de minuit quand ils quittèrent l'auditorium de Duomo. Michael prit la main de Sara dans la sienne et tous deux arpentèrent les rues paisibles de Florence en direction de leur hôtel.

_- Alors ? Ça t'a plu ? _demanda Michael lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés du parvis de l'auditorium et de la foule bruyante de spectateurs.

_- Si ça m'a plu ? _s'exclama Sara. _Mais c'était absolument fabuleux ! Je m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Et pour être honnête, j'avais un peu peur parce que je me disais : ils vont chanter en italien, alors je vais rien comprendre à ce qu'il raconte, je vais pas comprendre l'histoire. Mais en fait c'est la musique qui parle et on comprend chacune des émotions qu'elle transmet. Et t'avais raison, c'est très puissant ! D'ailleurs… j'ai versé quelques larmes, _avoua-t-elle tout bas.

- _Je sais_, s'amusa Michael. _J'ai vu._

_- Comment ça t'as vu ? _s'indigna Sara. _Tu veux dire que tu me regardais au lieu de t'occuper de ce qui se passait sur scène ?_

_- Ben… disons que de temps en temps je t'observais pour voir tes réactions. Et j'étais content de constater que t'étais tellement absorbée par ce qui se jouait que tu remarquais même pas les petits coups d'œil que je te jetais._

_- Ouais, c'est vrai que j'étais captivée. C'était tellement génial ! Je te remercie de m'avoir permise de découvrir ça, _souffla Sara.

Elle s'agrippa tendrement au bras de Michael et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

_- De rien, ça me fait plaisir, _lui assura-t-il.

Elle sourit, releva son visage vers lui et il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

oOo

- _Buona notte ! _souhaita le réceptionniste de l'hôtel à Michael après lui avoir donné les clefs de sa chambre.

- _Oui… euh… buona notte à vous aussi, _répondit Michael.

Sara esquissa un sourire amusé.

- _« Buona notte à vous aussi », _répéta-t-elle en rigolant alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers pour rejoindre leur chambre.

_- Eh ! Te moques pas de moi, _geignit Michael._ Je t'ai dit que je parlais pas un mot d'italien._

_- Ben t'en as au moins appris deux, là !_

_- En fait… j'en connais aussi deux autres, _murmura Michael.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il déverrouilla à l'aide de sa clef.

- _Lesquels ? _demanda Sara.

Michael se tourna vers elle pour la regarder avec un petit sourire.

- _Ti amo, _souffla-t-il avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

Puis il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre.

- _Ils me plaisent bien ces deux-là, _apprécia Sara en pénétrant à son tour dans la pièce. _Ti amo… euh… Merde ! Comment on dit « aussi » ?_

_- Ben c'était bien la peine de te foutre de moi ! _rigola-t-il.

- _Mouais_, concéda-t-elle dans une petite moue.

Elle s'approcha de Michael, noua ses bras autour de son cou et lui donna un long baiser. Parce qu'au moins ce langage-là était universel, pas besoin de l'avoir étudié pour le comprendre.

Elle partit ensuite dans la salle de bain et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se débarrassa de ses escarpins qu'elle laissa tomber près de la commode puis elle afficha une grimace et s'éventa de sa main.

_- Il fait chaud un peu, non ? _demanda-t-elle.

Michael se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis le temps de retirer ses chaussures et alla ouvrir grand la fenêtre ; il rabattit les rideaux qui se mirent à onduler sous l'effet de la légère brise qui soufflait sur Florence cette nuit-là.

_- C'est mieux comme ça ?_

Sara hocha la tête et Michael s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- _Tu peux peut-être… enlever ta robe, aussi, si t'as trop chaud, _proposa-t-il en attrapant du bout des doigts les fines bretelles du vêtement.

_- Mais si je l'enlève tu vas me sauter dessus et je vais avoir encore plus chaud, _rétorqua Sara avec un sourire mutin.

- _Sara, que les choses soient claires : que tu l'enlèves ou pas cette robe, je vais te sauter dessus, _la prévint Michael. _Alors je pense que t'auras quand même moins chaud si tu l'as plus sur le dos !_

Sara rigola puis elle fixa intensément son regard à celui de Michael, fit un petit pas pour se rapprocher davantage de lui, et amena son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

- _Et bien enlève-la moi, _lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix voilée de sensualité.

Sans lâcher son regard pénétrant et assombri de désir, il glissa ses mains dans son dos et défit lentement la fermeture éclair de sa robe. Il s'empara ensuite des bretelles du vêtement et les fit doucement descendre le long de ses bras jusqu'à ce que, emportée par son propre poids, la robe ne vienne subitement s'échouer à ses pieds.

Un sourire provocateur au bord des lèvres, Sara commença à déboutonner la chemise de Michael. Après l'en avoir débarrassé, elle s'attaqua à son pantalon. Elle défit la ceinture et les boutons en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec anticipation.

Lorsque le vêtement tomba enfin à ses pieds, n'y tenant plus, Michael parcourut les arrogants millimètres qui séparaient sa bouche de celle de Sara et happa ses lèvres dans un fiévreux baiser. Il soupira de plaisir et d'excitation en sentant Sara insinuer ses mains sous son boxer. Elle caressa ses fesses musclées un moment puis elle lui retira le sous-vêtement.

L'envie qu'il avait d'elle se faisait de plus en plus violente. Il dégrafa rapidement son soutien-gorge et le lui ôta avant de la soulever dans ses bras pour aller l'allonger sur le lit. Il s'installa au-dessus d'elle et resta à la regarder avec un sourire grivois aux lèvres. Elle savait pertinemment ce que ça annonçait et afficha une petite moue renfrognée.

_- J'aime pas quand tu souris comme ça, _souffla-t-elle.

- _Menteuse ! Je sais que t'adores__!_ rétorqua Michael.

Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche puis il débuta une lente descente le long de son corps qu'il embrassa et caressa tendrement jusqu'à arriver sur son ventre. Il se redressa le temps de lui enlever sa petite culotte puis il reprit sa place initiale et commença à déposer de doux baiser sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il goûta longuement sa peau fine et laiteuse et Sara déposa une main sur son crâne.

Elle gémissait déjà de satisfaction. Son bassin commença à onduler d'impatience. Elle ne voulait plus attendre et lorsque la bouche de Michael prit enfin possession d'elle, le plaisir fut immédiat. Sa langue et ses lèvres étaient redoutablement expertes.

Sara passa de délicieuses secondes à sa merci et la jouissance s'annonça. Elle s'agrippa d'une main aux barreaux de la tête de lit et se cramponna au drap de l'autre, se raccrochant désespérément à ce qu'elle pouvait afin de ne pas partir tout de suite. Elle lutta tant qu'elle le put pour prolonger encore un peu ce divin moment. Mais l'habilité de Michael finit par lui être fatale. Elle se cambra une ultime fois et se laissa terrasser par un orgasme à l'intensité telle qu'elle frôla l'inconscience.

Elle reprit ses esprits en savourant les reliquats de milles sensations plus puissantes et agréables les unes que les autres qui papillonnaient encore dans son corps. Michael commença à remonter sur elle. Il déposa de petits baisers humides sur son ventre, sa poitrine, puis dans son cou. Sara referma ses bras autour de lui et câlina sa nuque.

- _Tu vas finir par me faire mourir de plaisir un jour, _déclara-t-elle, le souffle éprouvé.

- _Mmm… mourir de plaisir, en voilà une bonne idée ! _approuva Michael.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

_- Quand je serais vieux, _reprit-il en caressant doucement son visage,_ je veux mourir de plaisir en faisant l'amour avec toi, emporté par un ultime orgasme foudroyant !_

Sara rigola.

_- D'accord_. _Mais à condition que je meure en même temps que toi. _

_- Ça devrait pas être difficile, on est souvent synchros, non ? _lui rappela-t-il, une lueur coquine dans le regard.

Sara le lui confirma d'un sourire entendu.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _demanda-t-il ensuite. _Est-ce que tu veux qu'on s'entraîne un peu à mourir ?_

_- Oui, _approuva Sara._ C'est bien connu qu'on est jamais assez préparé quand ça arrive._

Michael rigola puis il reprit ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser et la pénétra d'un ample et puissant mouvement de reins pour débuter une torride étreinte.


	18. Chapter 18

Le mardi suivant, de retour à l'hôpital, Sara était au vestiaire en train de se préparer lorsque Lizzie la rejoignit.

- _Je suis contente que tu sois de retour, _lui souffla-t-elle en l'étreignant. _Alors ? Florence ? L'Italie ? C'était comment ? _

_- C'était absolument génial ! _rapporta Sara._ La ville est magnifique, l'opéra était grandiose, et deux jours entiers rien qu'avec Michael, le rêve !_

_- Tant mieux, je suis contente que ça se soit bien passé. Tu sais, je t'ai sentie tellement contrariée par le retour de Jeff, vendredi, que j'avais peur que ça te gâche le week-end !_

_- Je sais, oui. D'ailleurs Michael a vite remarqué que j'étais pas bien. Mais je lui ai expliqué ce qui se passait pendant le vol. Comme ça les choses étaient clairement dites et moi ça m'a soulagé._

_- Tu lui as parlé de Jeff ? _s'étonna Lizzie.

_- Bah oui. J'aime autant qu'il le sache. J'aurais pas eu envie qu'il finisse par l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il me reproche après de lui avoir caché ça._

_- Oui, bien sûr, mais ça lui a pas gâché son week-end à lui du coup ? Je veux dire, il l'a bien pris ?_

_- Ben oui… je crois. Évidemment il a pas sauté de joie à l'idée que mon ex soit de retour dans les parages, et c'est normal. Si je me mets à sa place je suis pas sûre que j'apprécierais non plus qu'il travaille avec une de ses ex mais… il sait qu'il a pas de souci à se faire._

_- Non, c'est sûr._

_- Je pense juste que… enfin je crois que ce qui l'embête peut-être un peu c'est la possibilité que Jeff n'ait pas fait une croix sur notre relation comme moi je l'ai fait, _confia Sara.

_- Oui, c'est légitime. Mais si ça peut le rassurer, tu pourras lui dire que, d'après ce que m'a dit Carrie, Jeff fréquente une certaine Sadie depuis plusieurs mois, c'est une infirmière qui bossait avec lui en Afrique. Alors tu vois, apparemment lui aussi il a définitivement tourné la page._

_- Tant mieux, _approuva Sara en hochant la tête.

- _Ouais, _confirma Lizzie. _Bon, faut que je retourne au boulot. _

Elle commença à repartir à reculons vers la porte.

_- Mais on déjeune ensemble ce midi et tu me raconteras ton week-end plus en détails, _déclara-t-elle en adressant un clin d'œil à Sara.

_- C'est ça ! Compte là-dessus ! _rigola Sara.

oOo

Lincoln et Sucre étaient déjà attablés lorsque Michael passa les portes du restaurant en vue d'un déjeuner entre potes.

- _Salut les gars ! _lança-t-il en prenant place autour de la table.

- _Salut_, répondit son frère.

- _Salut papi ! Alors ? Cette petite escapade à Venise, raconte ! C'était bien ? _demanda Sucre.

_- On est pas partis à Venise mais à Florence, _corrigea Michael. _Révise tes sources._

_- Oh, mais c'est pareil. Ça reste l'Espagne._

Michael et Lincoln écarquillèrent de grands yeux et Sucre pouffa de rire.

_- Non, je déconne, je sais bien que c'est l'Italie. Et donc, même si c'était pas à Venise, c'était bien ?_

_- Ouais, c'était génial._

_- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à part aller à l'opéra ? _demanda Lincoln.

- _On a visité Florence, principalement. Il faisait un temps splendide alors on s'est beaucoup promenés._

_- Vous avez pas passé le week-end dans votre chambre ? _interrogea Sucre en agitant ses sourcils avec un tas de sous-entendus.

- _Non. On s'est pas tapés 24 heures d'avion aller-retour pour passer un week-end enfermés dans une chambre d'hôtel, _indiqua Michael avec consternation.

Sucre échangea un regard peu convaincu avec Lincoln.

_Dites, _reprit Michael en murmurant presque. _Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question, sérieusement ?_

_- Ben oui, vas-y, on t'écoute, _l'encouragea Sucre en lui offrant son attention la plus sérieuse.

- _Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce que ça vous ferait si… si vous saviez que Vee ou Maricruz étaient amenées à revoir régulièrement leur ex ?_

Lincoln et Sucre s'échangèrent un regard interrogateur, surpris de la question.

- _Dans quel sens « revoir » ? _demanda Sucre.

- _Dans le cadre de leur travail par exemple._

_- Moi ça me ferait pas plaisir, ça c'est sûr, _avoua-t-il.

- _Parce que Sara bosse avec son ex ? _demanda Lincoln pour comprendre la raison de l'interrogation de son frère.

- _Ouais, _confirma Michael._ Il est médecin humanitaire et il vient de revenir de mission. Il va travailler à l'hôpital jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte. _

_- C'est Sara qui te l'a dit ?_

Michael hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

- _Et comment elle voit les choses elle ?_

_- Elle m'a dit que ses rapports avec lui seront strictement professionnels. Et pour ça je lui fais confiance mais j'aimerais être sûr que ses rapports à lui avec elle le seront aussi. Parce que je supporterais pas que, sous prétexte qu'il a été intime avec elle par le passé, il se permette des familiarités, tu vois, qu'il se permette de… de poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur elle… _

_- Non mais attends Mike_, intervint Lincoln pour apaiser la crispation évidente de son frère. _C'est sûr que tu peux faire confiance à Sara parce qu'il est évident qu'elle retombera pas dans les bras de son ex, mais tu peux aussi lui faire confiance sur le fait qu'elle se laissera pas faire s'il a des attitudes déplacées._

_- Oui, je pense qu'elle saura le remettre à sa place si son comportement dépasse le cadre professionnel_, renchérit Sucre.

_- Ouais, vous avez raison, _admit Michael.

Puis il perdit son regard dans le vide et poussa un soupir.

- _À côté de ça, _reprit Lincoln, _t'as quand même le droit de pas apprécier que son ex soit là, c'est normal et personne t'en voudra, tu sais !_

_- Ouais, je sais. Mais j'aimerais pouvoir me faire à l'idée, pour que les choses restent comme elles l'étaient avant qu'il n'arrive parce que je voudrais pas que ça crée le moindre malaise entre Sara et moi. Et j'ai pas envie non plus de lui faire sentir que ça me pose un problème parce que si elle doit bosser avec lui, il vaut mieux que ça se passe le mieux possible sinon ce sera pénible pour elle. Je sais que ça l'est déjà un peu, en plus, alors si j'aggrave la situation avec une jalousie infondée, je vais pas l'aider ! _

_- Mike, c'est plutôt noble de ta part de vouloir faciliter les choses pour Sara mais il est évident que cette situation va pas te laisser indifférent, et que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, tu vas pas pouvoir t'empêcher d'éprouver ce que tu ressens, _analysa Lincoln._ Et si je peux me permettre un conseil, n'essaye pas de le refouler parce que ça pourrait créer des tensions bien pires ! Laisse-toi juste un peu de temps, je suis sûr que tu vas voir que le retour de ce type ne va rien changer dans ta relation avec Sara, tu vas te détendre et un beau jour, avant même que tu t'en rendes compte, il sera déjà reparti dans le tiers-monde !_

_- Ouais, _renchérit Sucre. _Et avec un peu de chance il se fera kidnapper par un groupe de rebelles et on n'entendra plus jamais parler de lui. Et toi tu pourras retourner à Venise avec Sara pour fêter ça !_

_- FLORENCE ! On était partis à FLORENCE ! _corrigea une nouvelle fois Michael tandis que Lincoln pouffait de rire.

oOo

Ses clichés à la main, Sara entra en trombe dans la grande salle des urgences, alla trouver Jeff, lui tapota sur l'épaule pour réclamer son attention puis agita sa main pour lui faire signe de la suivre.

Dans une des salles de consultation libres, elle accrocha les deux clichés sur le négatoscope qu'elle alluma.

_- Regarde, c'est le scanner de monsieur Da Costa. T'avais raison_, déclara-t-elle.

Jeff s'approcha pour détailler les images puis il se retourna vers Sara.

_- Évidemment que j'avais raison ! _

_- Mais comment… comment t'as fait pour tomber sur le diagnostique exact avant même qu'il ait passé un scanner ?_

_- Ben tu sais, en Afrique, on avait rarement la possibilité de faire passer un scanner aux patients. Alors j'ai appris à détecter certains troubles neurologiques sur une observation très pointue des seuls symptômes physiques. Et aujourd'hui, y en a quatre ou cinq que je sais diagnostiquer de manière sûre et certaine sans avoir besoin de la moindre image du cerveau du patient. Si tu veux je vais retourner voir monsieur Da Costa avec toi et je te montrerais comment j'ai compris ce qu'il avait et ce qui m'a permis de savoir - tu me crois si tu veux - quelle partie précise du cerveau était lésée._

_- Euh… oui. Là je veux bien que tu m'expliques comment t'as fait parce qu'aux symptômes que moi j'ai constatés ça aurait pu être au moins dix pathologies différentes ! _répondit Sara en reportant un regard perplexe sur les clichés_. Dis_, reprit-elle ensuite en se retournant vers Jeff. _Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Elle va sortir du cadre professionnel mais ce sera la seule._

_- Oui, vas-y, je t'écoute._

_- Lizzie m'a dit que tu voyais quelqu'un. Elle l'a su par Carrie apparemment. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?_

_- Ouais, _confirma Jeff._ J'espère que ça te pose pas de problèmes ?_

_- Oh non ! Pas du tout, au contraire. Je suis très contente pour toi. Je voulais juste en avoir la confirmation._

_- Ouais, j'ai rencontré Sally y a six mois quand elle a rejoint notre équipe en Afrique._

- _Sally ? _répéta Sara avec étonnement. _Lizzie m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Sadie…_

_- Euh… non… Lizzie… Lizzie a dû mal comprendre, _s'hébéta Jeff._ Parce que… euh… elle s'appelle Sally. Je crois que je suis bien placé pour le savoir ! _déclara-t-il dans un petit rire nerveux.

- _Oui, c'est sûr. Et elle est encore en Afrique ou…_

_- Non, non, elle est revenue avec moi. Mais elle bosse en libéral quand elle est pas en mission. Elle supporte pas les hôpitaux, elle tient trop à son indépendance._

_- Ah d'accord. Bon, et bien je vais aller voir monsieur Da Costa maintenant, _déclara Sara en récupérant les clichés du scanner._ Tu m'accompagnes alors ?_

_- Vas-y, je te suis_, lui indiqua Jeff.

Il s'écarta de son chemin pour la laisser quitter la salle d'examen la première.

_- Est-ce qu'y a d'autres techniques que t'as mis au point pour t'adapter au manque de moyens en Afrique ? _demanda Sara tandis qu'elle marchait avec Jeff jusqu'au box où l'attendait son patient.

- _Quelques-unes oui. C'est sûr que quand on débarque dans un petit village isolé avec une malheureuse sacoche qui contient le strict nécessaire, vaut mieux savoir être débrouillard et ingénieux !_

_- T'as dû vivre des expériences passionnantes durant ces deux ans !_

_- Oui, je vais pas te mentir. J'ai vécu des choses passionnantes et aussi très insolites parfois. Et c'est clair j'en aurais des choses à raconter ! _déclara Jeff dans un sourire.

Sara lui rendit son sourire avant de s'avouer que, s'il avait des choses à raconter, elle avait bien envie de les entendre.

oOo

Le soir venu, lorsqu'elle rentra à l'appartement, Sara alla rapidement trouver Michael qui était assis sur le canapé et lui donna un long baiser.

- _Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui, _souffla-t-elle._ C'est dur de reprendre le travail après un long week-end passé rien qu'avec toi._

_- Je sais, tu m'as manqué aussi, _lui confia Michael en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Sara lui donna un deuxième petit baiser puis elle s'assit sur le bord de la table basse.

- _Bon_, _il faut que je te dise un truc, _annonça-t-elle._ C'est au sujet de Jeff mais je te jure que c'est la dernière fois que je te parle de lui._

_- Vas-y…_

_- Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé dans l'avion si je pensais que Jeff en était au même point que moi ?_

_- Oui._

_- Et bien maintenant j'en suis sûre_, déclara Sara. _Il a refait sa vie aussi._

_- Oh… C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ça._

_- Oui, je trouve aussi. Ça te rassure ?_

Michael sourit puis il se redressa pour venir se mettre sur le bord du canapé et se rapprocher de Sara.

- _Je suis pas inquiet, _lui indiqua-t-il. _Je suis pas spécialement ravi que ton ex soit de retour mais je suis pas inquiet. J'y ai un peu réfléchi, tu sais, et je voudrais que ta collaboration avec lui te soit la plus agréable possible alors… je veux que tu saches que je suis ok avec le fait que tu le voies, que tu lui parles, tout ça c'est bon. Je veux pas que tu te sentes mal par rapport à moi d'avoir à le côtoyer, d'accord ?_

Sara hocha la tête et vint nouer ses bras autour de cou de Michael.

_- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime_, lui souffla-t-elle avant de sceller ses lèvres aux siennes.

oOo

Au même moment, au Northwestern Hospital, Jeff interpella Carrie au détour d'un couloir. Il l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena avec lui à l'écart de toute oreille indiscrète.

- _Que tu veuilles m'aider c'est bien mais fais-le correctement ! _grogna-t-il dans un murmure. _La fille que je suis censé fréquenter s'appelle Sally, pas Sadie !_

_- J'ai jamais parlé d'une Sadie ! _se défendit Carrie avec étonnement.

_- Si ! T'as dû te tromper quand t'en as parlé à Lizzie parce que elle, elle a parlé d'une Sadie à Sara. Alors quand moi je lui ai dit que je voyais une certaine Sally, y a eu comme un petit malaise, tu vois ! _

_- Eh ! Sur un autre ton Jeff ! Sally, Sadie, ça se ressemble, j'ai pas fait exprès de me tromper, ok !_

_- Mais fais plus attention ! Mentir pour endormir la vigilance de Sara c'est bien mais encore faut-il le faire à l'unisson, sinon ça marche pas et on risque plutôt de faire tout le contraire !_


	19. Chapter 19

Lizzie était en congé ce jour-là. En rentrant de son après-midi shopping, elle avait trouvé un message de Sara sur son répondeur. Celle-ci lui demandait de la rejoindre chez elle de toute urgence parce qu'elle devait absolument lui parler avant que Michael ne rentre et avant qu'ils ne partent à Hinsdale pour le week-end.

Lizzie s'était mise en chemin sans attendre et en moins de dix minutes elle arriva à l'appartement.

_- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à me dire de si urgent que ça peut pas attendre lundi ? _demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Sara l'entraîna au salon et la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de s'installer à côté d'elle.

- _J'ai parlé avec Jeff ce matin_, commença-t-elle. _Il a été contacté par MSF hier soir et il repart en mission la semaine prochaine._

_- Et… où est le problème ? _s'étonna Lizzie._ Je pensais que ça t'aurait pas embêté de le voir s'en aller._

_- C'est pas vraiment de Jeff qu'il est question dans cette histoire, c'est plutôt de la mission, _précisa Sara.

Lizzie lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il lui faudrait plus d'explications pour voir où elle voulait en venir.

_- Il m'a… il m'a proposé de partir aussi_, déclara-t-elle alors.

- _Quoi ?_

_- Euh… qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris dans ce que je viens de dire ?_

_- Si, j'ai compris mais… t'as accepté ?_

_- Pas encore…_

_- Pas encore ? _s'étrangla Lizzie. _Ça veut dire que t'envisages de le faire ?_

_- J'en sais rien, je… Ces trois dernières semaines il a pas arrêté de me parler de tout ce qu'il a fait en Afrique, il m'a vraiment donné envie de refaire une mission ce con ! Mais… je sais pas si… enfin ce qui m'embête c'est de partir loin de Michael._

_- Je peux te poser une question ? _demanda Lizzie.

- _Oui…_

_- Si y avait pas Michael, tu partirais ?_

Sara fixa son amie quelques secondes en silence puis elle hocha doucement la tête en poussant un soupir.

- _Oui, sans hésiter_, avoua-t-elle.

_- Et là, si tu devais y aller, ce serait pour combien de temps ?_

_- Deux, peut-être trois mois, pas plus. Jeff part pour au moins un an, mais moi c'est hors de question ! Et je sais que l'éloignement d'avec Michael resterait dur même sur une période plus courte mais aujourd'hui, avec la technologie satellite, même à l'autre bout du monde, on peut rester en contact. Je me dis qu'on pourra se téléphoner, se voir en visio, peut-être pas tous les jours mais au moins plusieurs fois par semaine… _

_- J'ai l'impression que t'as déjà pas mal réfléchi au problème quand même !_

_- Tu sais, si je fais pas de mission maintenant, je pense que j'en ferais jamais parce qu'après… enfin si j'ai des enfants, ce sera plus vraiment envisageable. Le seul truc auquel j'arrive pas à réfléchir c'est la manière d'en parler à Michael. _

_- Oui, je te confirme que ça risque de pas être évident. Parce qu'entre te laisser voir ton ex au boulot et te laisser partir avec lui à l'autre bout du monde pendant plusieurs mois, y a une petite différence ! Et s'il veut pas que tu partes justement ?_

_- Ben… oui, c'est ce que je redoute. Parce que le problème, là, c'est que s'il veut pas me voir partir, ce sera sûrement pour une mauvaise raison, ce sera à cause de Jeff. Alors que partir avec mon ex ou un autre, moi ça m'est égal ! C'est la mission qui m'intéresse ! … Je voudrais qu'il le comprenne mais je pense qu'en effet ça risque d'être difficile et… si vraiment il veut pas que je parte… je crois que je partirais pas…_

_- Mais t'aurais du mal à ne pas lui reprocher de t'empêcher de faire quelque chose dont tu rêvais depuis des années, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- J'en sais rien… oui, peut-être. Mais tu sais, d'un autre côté, je me dis que s'il me laisse partir parce qu'il veut me voir heureuse mais que lui ça le rend malheureux, ce sera pas mieux. J'ai pas envie que mon bonheur le fasse souffrir, tu comprends ? Je voudrais que… qu'il me donne sincèrement sa bénédiction. Qu'il soit réellement heureux de me voir heureuse de partir, tu vois ?_

_- Oui, je vois très bien…, _opina Lizzie.

Puis elle perdit son regard dans le vide.

_- Mais y a peu de chances que ça se produise, c'est ce que tu penses ? _devina Sara.

Lizzie le lui confirma dans un sourire désolé.

- _Comme tu le dis, c'est Jeff le problème majeur dans cette histoire, _regretta-t-elle._ Parce que même si Michael accepte que tu partes avec lui pour que tu puisses faire ce dont tu rêves, il est évident qu'il va pas très bien le vivre. Et on pourra pas vraiment lui en vouloir, je crois…_

_- Non, je sais bien, _soupira Sara. _C'est sans issue j'ai l'impression. Soit je pars et il est malheureux, soit je pars pas et c'est moi qui suis malheureuse._

Lizzie apposa une main réconfortante sur le genou de Sara.

- _Je suis désolée, _se navra-t-elle sincèrement._ Si je voyais une solution qui conviendrait à tout le monde je te la donnerais mais… j'en trouve pas._

_- En fait… y aurait bien une solution, _murmura Sara. _Mais je suis pas sûre qu'elle soit très éthique…_

_- À quoi tu penses ? _demanda Lizzie avec méfiance.

Sara prit une profonde inspiration.

_- Je suis pas… obligée de dire à Michael que je pars avec Jeff_, lâcha-t-elle.

Et elle détourna aussitôt le regard pour ne pas affronter celui de Lizzie qu'elle devina outragé.

- _Oh non, non, non ! Oublie ça tout de suite Sara !_

_- Mais au moins il me laisserait partir l'esprit tranquille ! _argua Sara.

_- Et toi ? Tu l'aurais l'esprit tranquille en sachant que tu lui auras menti ? Et s'il le découvre ? T'imagines ce qui se passera s'il le découvre ?_

_- Mais comment veux-tu que ça arrive ? Si je lui dis que je bosserai pas dans la même équipe que Jeff il viendra pas sur place pour vérifier si c'est vrai ou pas !_

Lizzie fixa Sara en secouant la tête, quelque peu désemparée.

- _Franchement Sara je sais pas quoi te dire. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'énorme contradiction dans laquelle tu te trouves là ? Y a trois semaines t'as surtout pas voulu cacher le retour de Jeff à Michael et là t'es prête à lui mentir sciemment pour qu'il ne « s'inquiète pas » ? Je vais te dire une chose, si tu commences à avoir cette mentalité, il aura en effet de bonnes raisons d'être inquiet ! _

Sara rigola doucement.

_- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ? _s'indigna Lizzie.

_- Tu veux que je te dise un truc intéressant ? Mentir pour que les gens ne s'inquiètent pas c'est aussi, d'après son frère, la mentalité de Michael._

_- Et c'est également celle de Jeff, non ? Celle-ci même qui t'a toujours tant exaspérée !_

_- Non, c'est différent. Ce qu'il raconte pas, Jeff, c'est les conneries qu'il fait, _corrigea Sara._ Moi, je veux juste éviter à Michael une inquiétude qui serait de toute façon inutile et infondée._

_- T'es persuadée que c'est pour son bien donc. Mais tu sais, je pense que ça va quand même te poser des problèmes de conscience._

_- Et moi je pense que ce sera très gérable… Tu sais, j'ai vraiment très envie de la faire cette mission, et si Jeff n'était pas mon ex ce serait bien plus simple mais c'est pas le cas. Alors je préfère vivre avec la culpabilité d'un petit mensonge que d'arriver à en vouloir à Michael de pas me laisser partir ou de partir en le sachant malheureux !_

_- Bon_, se résigna Lizzie. _Et bien fais comme que tu veux. J'ai l'impression que ta décision est prise de toute façon._

Elle se leva du canapé, amorça un pas pour s'éloigner mais se tourna une dernière fois vers Sara.

_- Sache juste que je suis désolée si je t'apporte pas le soutien que tu attendais mais je cautionne pas. Et j'irai pas dire la vérité à Michael mais par contre il est hors de question que je te serve d'alibi de quelle manière que ce soit ! Me demande jamais de confirmer ton mensonge devant lui parce que j'en serais pas capable. Sur ce je te souhaite un bon week-end et tu transmettras mes félicitations aux mariés._

Lizzie quitta ensuite l'appartement et Sara se retrouva seule face à une décision qui, contrairement à ce que pensait son amie, n'était pas encore irrémédiablement prise.


	20. Chapter 20

Le lendemain matin, Michael et Sara avaient pris la route de bonne heure afin de parcourir tranquillement les 200 kilomètres qui les séparaient de Hinsdale.

Au terme d'un trajet sans encombres et plutôt silencieux, Michael gara la voiture sur le parking du Katherine Legge Lodge. Il était bientôt midi, un soleil radieux régnait et un chasseur arriva à leur rencontre pour s'occuper de leurs bagages.

Sara descendit de la voiture et elle eut le souffle coupé par la beauté des lieux. Le petit hôtel de charme qui les accueillait était aménagé dans une ancienne bâtisse de caractère et se dressait au milieu d'un immense parc entretenu à la perfection. Du parking où elle se trouvait Sara voyait le chemin de promenade qui serpentait entre les différents plantations colorées et menait jusqu'à un vaste étang bordé de saules pleureurs.

Elle était perdue dans sa contemplation lorsque LJ l'appela depuis le perron de l'hôtel. Elle se retourna et le vit s'élancer à sa rencontre.

- _Je suis content que tu sois enfin là_, se réjouit-t-il._ Il faut absolument que je te demande quelque chose…_

LJ vérifia rapidement que personne à part Sara ne pourrait entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire puis il reprit tout bas :

- _Est-ce que tu pourrais téléphoner à Lizzie et lui demander de faire en sorte que David soit de bonne humeur ce week-end. Parce que tu vois, il nous a collé une interro surprise hier après-midi, et vu le tas de conneries qu'on a tous dû mettre sur nos copies, je me dis que s'il est de bonne humeur en les corrigeant, les notes seront peut-être moins catastrophiques que ce qu'on pourrait craindre ! _

_- Ouais… Mais… euh… je suis désolée, _se navra Sara._ Je pense que je vais pas pouvoir t'aider sur ce coup-là parce que… euh… je suis pas sûre que Lizzie elle-même soit de très bonne humeur et je doute fort qu'elle soit disposée à me rendre le moindre service pour l'instant._

_- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _s'étonna LJ. _Vous vous êtes disputées ?_

_- Euh… si on veut, un petit peu, oui._

_- Oh… Bon, tant pis, _se résigna LJ.

Lincoln et Veronica arrivèrent à leur tour pour saluer Michael et Sara puis Veronica tint à les briefer :

_- Je vous donne le programme de la journée, soyez attentifs : là, on va aller déjeuner avec Sucre, Maricruz et mes parents qui sont déjà à l'intérieur. À 13 heures 30 au plus tard, on ira se préparer, les hommes d'un côté, les femmes de l'autre, d'accord ?_

Michael et Sara opinèrent d'un hochement de tête très impliqué.

_- À 16 heures, tout le monde devra être prêt, _poursuivit Veronica._ Et avec Sucre et Maricruz, vous serez chargés d'accueillir les invités et de les diriger vers le jardin à l'arrière de l'hôtel où se tiendra la cérémonie - je vous montrerai. À 17 heures tapantes, les choses sérieuses commencent ! À la suite de quoi le vin d'honneur sera servi en extérieur dans le parc et la réception sera donnée à partir de 20 heures dans la grande salle de bal de l'hôtel. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

_- Oui mon colonel ! _répondit militairement Michael avant d'échanger un regard amusé avec son frère.

- _Bien. Alors, tout le monde à table maintenant ! _ordonna Veronica.

Elle fit signe à tout le monde de la suivre et entraîna le petit groupe dans le restaurant de l'hôtel.

- _Alors ? _murmura Michael qui marchait à côté de son frère._ Comment tu te sens ?_

_- Oh moi ça va, _répondit Lincoln avec une sincère décontraction. _Vee est suffisamment stressée pour nous deux je crois !_

Arrivés dans la salle de restaurant, ils rejoignirent la grande table ronde où été déjà installés Sucre, Maricruz et les parents de Veronica. Et pendant que Michael prenait place près de Sucre, Veronica présenta Sara à ses parents.

- _Papa, maman, voici Sara, la compagne de Michael_, expliqua-t-elle. _Et Sara, voici mes parents, Georges et Laura._

Sara les salua cordialement puis elle s'assit à son tour, entre Michael et Laura. Alors que tout le monde terminait de s'installer autour de la table, Sucre, la mine renfrognée, émiettait nerveusement un morceau de pain.

_- C'est ton rôle de témoin qui te stresse comme ça ? _lui demanda Michael.

_- Non, c'est plutôt la future femme du type dont je suis le témoin qui me stresse ! _marmonna-t-il en lançant un regard mauvais en direction de Veronica.

- _Y a une piscine dans l'hôtel, _expliqua Maricruz. _Et Fernando voulait aller se baigner ce matin mais Vee lui a fait comprendre plus ou moins gentiment qu'il était pas là pour ça, et depuis il fait la gueule._

_- M'en fous j'irai demain à la piscine, _grommela Sucre avec détermination. _Que ça lui plaise ou non !_

_- Ben de toute façon, comme ils partent en voyage de noces cette nuit, elle sera pas là pour t'en empêcher_, lui fit remarquer Michael.

- _Ah oui ! _réalisa Sucre. _C'est vrai ! T'as raison ! Le tyran sera plus là demain, on pourra faire tout ce qu'on voudra ! _se réjouit-il.

Et il retrouva aussitôt sa bonne humeur habituelle.

_- J'ai vu qu'y a aussi une salle de jeu avec billard et baby-foot, _souffla-t-il ensuite à Michael, clins d'œil excités à l'appui.

- _On est dans un endroit hyper romantique et toi tu penses qu'à aller jouer au billard ou au baby ? _s'indigna Maricruz. _Parfois tu me désoles vraiment Fernando !_

_- T'inquiète pas bébé, j'aurais tout le temps d'être romantique cette nuit_, lui murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue.

- _Ouais, à conditions que tu sois pas rond comme une queue de pelle !_

_- Mais non. Je vais boire avec modération, promis ! _lui assura-t-il. _Et Michael surveillera ma consommation d'alcool si ça peut te rassurer._

_- Compte là-dessus amigo ! _ironisa Michael. _Je suis pas ta baby-sitter je te signale !_

_- Oh ouais, _soupira Sucre. _C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il est plus célibataire, il a autre à faire de ses soirées que compter les verres que j'avale ! Tu vas passer la soirée à danser des slows avec Sara en lui roulant des galoches, c'est ça ? _demanda-t-il à son ami en relevant un sourcil soupçonneux.

- _Alors premièrement, « rouler des galoches » c'est une expression de collégien prépubère relativement affligeante, _rétorqua Michael._ Et deuxièmement… oui, c'est ce que je compte faire, _dut-il admettre pendant que Sucre hochait la tête d'un air entendu.

_- Eh ! Vous deux ! _les interpella soudainement Veronica. _Vous seriez gentils de jeter un coup d'œil à vos menus et de faire rapidement votre choix au lieu de jacasser ! Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on mette deux heures à passer commande quand le serveur va arriver ! Je veux pas qu'on commence déjà à prendre du retard sur le planning, on doit être sortis de table dans une heure et demi grand maximum ! _leur rappela-t-elle en leur montrant sa montre qu'elle tapotait d'un doigt strict.

Michael et Sucre s'exécutèrent sans broncher. Chacun attrapa son menu pour l'ouvrir et le consulter. Et tandis que le premier se retenait de sourire, le deuxième se planqua de Veronica derrière son menu grand ouvert et s'approcha légèrement de son acolyte.

- _Un vrai tyran je te dis, _marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

oOo

_- Ça me va pas la cravate, _geignit Sucre.

Dans l'antichambre où les hommes s'étaient rassemblés pour se préparer, il observait en grimaçant son apparence dans le grand miroir sur pied.

- _Bah c'est surtout que t'as fait ton nœud n'importe comment là ! _ricana LJ en s'approchant. _Attends, je vais te le faire_, proposa-t-il.

Il se positionna face à Sucre et se chargea de lui renouer sa cravate correctement.

Dans un autre coin de la pièce, Michael finissait de boutonner sa chemise. Lincoln s'approcha de lui.

- _Dis, _l'interpella-t-il d'une voix discrète. _Est-ce que tout va bien avec Sara ?_

Michael releva la tête et regarda son frère avec étonnement.

- _Oui, pourquoi ?_

_- Je sais pas, _poursuivit Lincoln. _C'est juste que je lui ai trouvé l'air un peu pensif, voire soucieux pendant le déjeuner, non ?_

Michael poussa un soupir en enfilant le dernier bouton de sa chemise.

_- Ouais, c'est vrai que je la sens un peu contrariée depuis hier mais je sais pas ce qu'il l'embête et elle a pas l'air de vouloir m'en parler pour l'instant alors…_

_- Ça doit être à cause de sa dispute avec Lizzie, _ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir LJ.

_- Sara t'a dit qu'elle s'était disputée avec Lizzie ? _s'étonna Michael.

- _C'est en tous cas ce qu'elle m'a laissé entendre après votre arrivée quand je lui ai parlé pour lui demander… un truc, _marmonna-t-il en réalisant soudainement qu'il ne valait mieux pas que son père sache sur quoi portait la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Sara.

- _Bon bah c'est rien alors ! _s'exclama Lincoln._ C'est qu'un crêpage de chignon entre gonzesses !_

_- Non, ça m'étonnerait que ce ne soit rien, _le contredit Michael en fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude. _Parce que c'est ni le genre de Sara, ni celui de Lizzie de se disputer pour des broutilles. _

oOo

- _C'est bon Vee, y a pas un seul nuage dans le ciel, je t'assure qu'il va pas pleuvoir, _soupira Maricruz alors que Veronica était une fois de plus partie à la fenêtre pour vérifier l'état du ciel.

- _On est dans le Midwest je te rappelle, le temps peut passer d'un extrême à l'autre en quelques minutes. _

Maricruz échangea un regard las avec Sara qui lui sourit pour encourager sa patience et sa compassion puis elle se retourna vers Veronica.

- _Viens-là que je te ferme ta robe ! _ordonna-t-elle. _Et détends-toi ! _supplia-t-elle.

- _Facile à dire ! _se défendit Veronica en revenant vers elle_. On verra si vous arriverez à rester calme quand ce sera votre tour !_

_- Bon, j'ai fini de me préparer moi, _indiqua Sara en même temps qu'elle fermait son bracelet à son poignet. _Je vais descendre en bas pour accueillir les premiers invités, _déclara-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce mais se retourna vers Veronica avant de la franchir.

- _Tout se passera bien, _lui assura-t-elle. _T'es magnifique et ce mariage va être absolument parfait !_

_- Merci, _apprécia Veronica.

- _À tout à l'heure alors_, lui lança-t-elle en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil avant de sortir de la pièce.

oOo

- _Ouah ! _souffla Michael lorsqu'il vit Sara arriver sur la terrasse de l'hôtel.

Elle se fendit d'un sourire qui ne fit qu'illuminer davantage sa beauté et Michael laissa traîner son regard sur la longue robe en mousseline de soie bordeaux qui épousait parfaitement les courbes de son corps et qui, si elle restait très classe, n'en produisait pas moins un effet redoutablement sexy.

- _Tu es divine, _luimurmura-t-il à l'oreille quand elle arriva enfin à sa hauteur. _Ne le dis pas à Vee et Mari mais c'est toi la plus belle._

_- Comment tu peux le savoir, tu les as pas encore vues, _rigola Sara.

_- Je le sais quand même, _lui assura-t-il avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

- _Comment va Lincoln ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_- Très bien. Il est complètement serein, on croirait jamais qu'il va se marier dans moins d'une heure ! Et Vee ? Comment elle va ?_

_- Elle est stressée, c'est sûr, mais je crois qu'à part ça, ça va aussi._

_- Et toi ?_

_- Moi ? _s'étonna Sara en regardant Michael avec de grands yeux. _Ben… je vais bien aussi._

_- T'es sûre ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi ?_

_- Ben je sais pas mais… j'ai pas l'impression que t'aies l'esprit très tranquille depuis hier et… LJ m'a dit que tu t'étais disputée avec Lizzie apparemment ?_

_- Oh… _

_- Tu veux m'en parler ?_

_- On s'est pas vraiment disputées tu sais, on a eu… une petite divergence d'opinion disons, mais… rien de dramatique_, lui assura Sara.

- _Moi je te trouve bien tourmentée pour quelque chose qui n'a rien de dramatique quand même !_

Sara émit un petit rire nerveux.

_- Écoute, y a en effet, quelque chose de… de sérieux, pas de grave, de sérieux, _insista-t-elle pour que Michael ne s'inquiète pas, _dont j'aurais à te parler. Mais je le ferais pas aujourd'hui. C'est le mariage de ton frère, on est là pour lui et Vee, c'est leur grand jour, alors on en profite avec eux et… on parlera demain, d'accord ?_

_- Euh… oui, d'accord. Mais t'es sûre que c'est rien de grave ?_

_- Sûre !_

Elle lui sourit pour lui montrer que tout allait bien, il n'eut pas l'air entièrement convaincu mais il n'insista pas. Il attira Sara à lui, la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

- _Je t'aime_, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

- _Je t'aime aussi_, souffla-t-elle. _Plus que tout._

Puis les premiers invités s'annoncèrent.

oOo

À l'issue d'une émouvante cérémonie orchestrée par le Révérend McPhee, Lincoln et Veronica étaient devenus mari et femme. Parmi tous les invités réunis en petits groupes dispersés ici et là dans le jardin de l'hôtel, Michael, Sara, Sucre et Maricruz se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à eux pour les féliciter.

- _Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être Madame Lincoln Burrows ? _demanda Maricruz à Veronica.

- _Hum… je sais pas, attends : « Maître Burrows, le témoin est à vous », _lança-t-elle en levant de petits yeux plissés vers le ciel pour apprécier la sonorité de son nouveau patronyme.

Elle hocha la tête en affichant un grand sourire.

- _Oui, c'est bien, ça me plait ! _déclara-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Lincoln qui lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

_- Tant mieux ! _approuva Sucre. _Et tu vas peut-être pouvoir faire retomber un peu la pression maintenant, _glissa-t-il mine de rien.

Veronica lui adressa un petit sourire.

_- Oui, je suis désolée, _souffla-t-elle._ Je crois que je te dois des excuses pour ce matin. Et je vous dois des remerciements à tous pour m'avoir supportée ces dernières semaines et surtout ces dernières heures. Je sais que j'ai pas toujours été très sympa mais j'avais tellement à cœur que tout soit parfait. Mais oui, je sens que ça va mieux maintenant, je suis moins… Eh ! Non ! Petit ! _s'écria-t-elle soudainement.

Elle venait de voir un gamin adopter un comportement pour le moins risqué près de la table sur laquelle était disposées les coupes de champagne.

_- Tire pas sur la nappe, tu vas tout mettre par terre, _cria-t-elle en relevant le pan de sa robe pour partir précipitamment vers le lieu du potentiel carnage.

- _Elle est nettement plus détendue, en effet ! _ironisa Sucre. _Bon, on va se chercher à boire ? _demanda-t-il ensuite à Maricruz.

Elle hocha la tête, il l'enlaça pas la taille, et tous deux s'éloignèrent en direction du buffet.

- _Vas-y aussi avant que Sucre n'ait tout bu, je te rejoins tout de suite_, murmura Michael à l'oreille de Sara.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et elle s'exécuta, laissant seuls les deux frères.

- _Est-ce que tu te souviens du 2 juillet 1985 ? _demanda Michael.

- _Euh… pas particulièrement, _répondit Lincoln._ Pourquoi ?_

_- Ce jour-là tu devais passer l'après-midi à la fête foraine de Rosemont avec Vee. Il était pas prévu que vous m'emmeniez avec vous mais elle avait insisté pour que je vous accompagne parce qu'elle savait que personne d'autre m'y aurait emmené. C'était adorable de sa part, même si j'avais eu la très nette impression de tenir la chandelle finalement, _se rappela Michael en rigolant. _Mais par contre j'avais bien vu que vous aviez passé un super moment tous les deux et, le soir, quand tu l'avais raccompagné chez elle, j'étais avec toi sur le trottoir et juste après qu'elle soit rentrée dans sa maison, tu t'étais tourné vers moi et tu m'avais dit : « Tu vois Mike, un jour, cette fille, je l'épouserai ! »._

Les lèvres de Lincoln s'étirèrent dans un sourire alors que ce moment lui revenait en mémoire.

- _Et voilà_, reprit Michael._ À peine 20 ans plus tard, c'est fait !_

_- Ouais, _rigola Lincoln._ Je te cache pas que pendant un moment j'ai eu très peur que ça se fasse pas, _avoua-t-il. _Mais il semblerait que l'amour arrive à triompher de pas mal de choses !_

_- Apparemment, oui. Je te souhaite d'être heureux avec elle, tu le mérites et… elle, elle mérite qu'on prenne grand soin d'elle, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire_, comprit Lincoln._ Mais t'inquiète pas, même si je sais que maintenant t'as une super chambre d'ami dans ton appart', Vee ne viendra pas l'occuper !_

_- Parfait, _approuva Michael avant de donner une accolade affectueuse à son frère. _Encore tous mes vœux de bonheur_, lui souffla-t-il.

- _Merci_, apprécia Lincoln.

- _Oulà ! _s'alarma soudainement Michael en apercevant au loin l'homme qui venait de s'approcher de Sara.

Et il laissa son frère en plan pour la rejoindre au plus vite.

- _Salut, je m'appelle Derek_, se présenta l'homme à Sara. _Je suis un pote de Linc, et accessoirement son collègue de boulot._

_- Ah. Ravie de vous rencontrer. Moi c'est Sara._

_- Vous êtes une amie de Vee ? Ou de Linc peut-être ? Mais j'espère pas pour lui parce que s'il a une copine aussi canon que vous et qu'il a oublié de me la présenter, je vais me voir dans l'obligation de le tuer ! _déclara-t-il dans un petit rire.

- _Vas baver ailleurs Derek ! _ordonna Michael en arrivant derrière lui_. Elle est pas libre non plus celle-là !_

_- Oh bon sang, mais d'habitude dans un mariage les demoiselles d'honneur sont toujours célibataires et complètement désespérées ! _pesta-t-il en s'éloignant sous le regard amusé de Sara.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Michael qu'elle fixa avec un petit sourire en coin.

- _Est-ce que c'était un sursaut de jalousie, ça ? _demanda-t-elle.

_- Possible… Ça t'étonne que j'aie pas envie de voir des hommes te tourner autour ? Surtout quand tu portes ce genre de tenues en plus ! D'ailleurs, le premier que je vois te regarder un peu trop attentivement je lui arrache les yeux_, prévint-il.

Et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne n'était en train de commettre un tel forfait. Sara rigola.

_- À vrai dire ça m'étonne pas que t'aies pas envie que je me fasse draguer par un autre, _concéda-t-elle,_ mais… dans la mesure où t'as accepté l'idée que je voie mon ex quasiment tous les jours… enfin je pensais que t'étais peut-être pas aussi jaloux que…_

_- Je t'arrête tout de suite, _la coupa Michael. _J'ai pas envie d'être le genre de mec ultra possessif ou quoi que ce soit, mais malgré tout je supporte pas bien qu'un type t'approche avec des idées que moi seul ai le droit d'avoir ! Et pour ce qui est de Jeff, qu'il ait ou non ce genre d'idées, puisqu'il est ton ex il fait d'office partie des personnes que j'apprécie pas de voir autour de toi mais je fais une exception. Je sais que t'as pas d'autres choix que de bosser avec lui pour l'instant, alors je me suis fait une raison afin d'éviter que ce soit pénible pour tout le monde. À côté de ça, il est évident que je vais pas le regretter quand il va repartir. Tu sais s'il est prévu qu'il nous quitte bientôt d'ailleurs ? _demanda-t-il avant de mordre dans un bâtonné de carotte attrapé sur le buffet.

_- Euh… ça devrait pas tarder_, répondit Sara en reportant son regard sur les petits fours.

Elle en saisit machinalement un mais regretta aussitôt son geste. Parce qu'avec ce que Michael venait de lui dire elle n'avait plus le choix. Alors sa décision, restée en suspens depuis la veille, était désormais prise. Mais elle lui nouait la gorge et elle allait devoir la digérer avant de pouvoir avaler quoique ce soit d'autre.

oOo

La musique entraînante de l'orchestre s'élevait dans toute la salle de bal. Sucre et Maricruz était déjà partis rejoindre les dizaines de personnes qui s'activaient en rythme sur la piste de danse. Michael murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Sara, elle hocha la tête et il se leva de sa chaise, contourna la table pour s'approcher de Veronica et lui tendit sa main.

_- Est-ce que la mariée me ferait l'honneur d'une danse ? _lui demanda-t-il.

- _Avec plaisir cher beau-frère, _répondit-elle en se levant à son tour.

Tandis que Sara les regardait partir ensemble vers la piste de danse, Lincoln se décala d'une chaise pour se rapprocher d'elle.

- _Ça va ? _lui demanda-t-il. _Tu passes une bonne soirée ?_

_- Oui, excellente, _répondit Sara en forçant un peu sa voix afin de bien se faire entendre malgré la musique. _C'est un très beau mariage je trouve. Même si j'ai pas vraiment de point de comparaison_, avoua-t-elle. _J'avais 8 ans la dernière fois que je suis allée à un mariage et j'en ai qu'un vague souvenir._

_- Bah c'est déjà ça. Moi c'est le premier mariage auquel je participe de ma vie, _rapporta Lincoln avec amusement._ Vee m'a obligé à regarder trois documentaires sur l'art de réussir son mariage pour que je me fasse une idée de ce que c'était !_

_- C'est vrai ?_

_- Ouais, _confirma-t-il en hochant douloureusement la tête._ Et au milieu du troisième j'ai failli rompre nos fiançailles !_

Sara rigola.

_- Non, ça aurait été dommage, _reprit-elle plus sérieusement. _Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble tous les deux, ça se voit, ça peut pas être autrement !_

_- Oui… comme toi et mon frère_, souffla Lincoln.

Sara esquissa un sourire.

- _Tu sais, je suis content que Michael t'ait rencontrée, je tenais à te le dire, _déclara-t-il._ T'es une fille bien et j'ai l'impression que tu fais partie de la petite minorité de gens qui savent comprendre mon frère et qui, plus important, savent l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Quoi qu'on en dise, Mike est et restera toujours quelqu'un de très particulier et ça m'aurait fait mal qu'il s'entiche d'une fille qui n'ait pas la sensibilité nécessaire pour l'estimer comme il le mérite. Parce que le problème avec Mike c'est qu'il a une personnalité hors du commun mais il est aussi beau gosse et il gagne bien sa vie. Et j'ai vu beaucoup de filles s'arrêter à ces deux derniers détails. Alors qu'il est tellement plus qu'une belle gueule avec un compte en banque bien fourni ! Il a tellement plus à offrir ! C'est pour ça que j'espérais qu'il finirait par rencontrer LA personne qui saurait voir au-delà des apparences. Et qui mériterait tout ce qu'il a à donner aussi._

_- Et cette personne tu penses que c'est moi ?_

_- Ouais, c'est ce que je pense, _confirma Lincoln. _Donne-moi encore quelques semaines et je le penserai plus, j'en serai sûr ! _ajouta-t-il en adressant un petit clin d'œil à Sara.

- _Si tu le dis, _murmura-t-elle dans un timide sourire.

Parce qu'à ce moment précis, et avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle n'était pas certaine de mériter Michael autant que Lincoln semblait le penser.

- _Mais oui ! _lui assura-t-il d'un ton catégorique.

Puis il se leva de sa chaise et lui tendit sa main.

-_ Tu viens danser ?_

Sara hocha la tête et Lincoln l'emmena avec lui jusqu'à la piste de danse.

oOo

Vers 3 heures du matin, le moment était venu pour les jeunes mariés de quitter la réception.

Lincoln et Veronica avaient troqué leurs tenues de cérémonie pour passer quelque chose de plus confortable puisqu'il allait maintenant prendre la route jusqu'à l'aéroport O'Hare de Chicago où ils embarqueraient, au petit matin, sur un vol qui les conduirait sur les terres néo-zélandaises pour une lune de miel d'une dizaine de jours.

L'ensemble des convives s'était réuni sur le perron de l'hôtel pour accompagner leur départ. Avant de monter en voiture, Veronica n'oublia pas de lancer son bouquet en direction de la foule. Celui-ci atterrit dans les bras de Maricruz qui éclata alors d'un petit rire excité. Elle se tourna vers Sucre avec un grand sourire ; Sucre se tourna à son tour vers Michael et le regarda en déglutissant avec difficultés.

_- Tu nous tiendras au courant pour la date ! _rigola Michael en donnant une tape encourageante dans le dos de son ami.

Lincoln et Veronica adressèrent de grands signes d'au revoir à leurs invités avant de grimper dans la berline. Puis, tandis que la voiture commençait à s'éloigner sous des vœux de bon voyage, Michael se colla contre le dos de Sara, enlaça sa taille et approcha sa bouche de son oreille :

- _Est-ce que tu crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que les témoins peuvent aller s'envoyer en l'air avec les demoiselles d'honneur ? _demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

Sara rigola puis elle se retourna et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

_- J'en sais rien moi, je suis pas une habituée des mariages_, répondit-elle. _Mais… le moment semble opportun, en effet_, susurra-t-elle en effleurant les lèvres de Michael des siennes.

Les invités saluaient toujours le convoi nuptial qui s'en allait. Michael et Sara s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour rejoindre leur chambre et rentabiliser leur nuit d'hôtel.

oOo

La nuit avait été courte pour tout le monde. Mais ça n'avait pas compromis pour autant l'énergie de Sucre, Maricruz et LJ qui étaient en route pour la piscine de l'hôtel. Dans les couloirs, ils croisèrent Michael et Sara, tous juste sortis de leur chambre.

- _Eh ! On va à la piscine, vous venez avec nous ? _leur demanda aussitôt LJ.

- _Euh… non, merci, _répondit Michael. _On voulait aller se promener un peu dans le parc, là._

_- Ah, d'accord._

_- On se retrouve pour déjeuner ensemble vers 13 heures ? _proposa Maricruz.

- _Oui, bien sûr, _approuva Michael avant que chacun ne reprenne sa route.

Sortis de l'hôtel, Michael et Sara s'engagèrent sur le petit sentier de graviers blancs qui serpentait entre les plantions du parc de promenade. Comme la veille, c'était un soleil resplendissant qui régnait dans le ciel. Il réchauffait agréablement l'atmosphère et les nombreux arbustes en fleurs étaient là pour la parfumer délicatement.

Toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour inciter à la détente mais Michael percevait pourtant une nervosité évidente chez Sara. Depuis quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient en silence, main dans la main, leurs doigts entrelacés, il sentait son pouce s'agiter fébrilement sur le sien.

- _Aujourd'hui on est le lendemain d'hier, n'est-ce pas ? _déclara-t-il doucement.

- _Oui, _confirma Sara.

_- Donc ce n'est plus le mariage de mon frère et tu peux me parler de ce qui t'embête depuis vendredi…_

_- Oui, je sais… _

Sara garda son regard rivé sur les graviers qui défilaient sous ses pieds à mesure qu'elle avançait.

_- Je vais le faire, c'est juste que… c'est difficile… encore plus que ce que je croyais._

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- _Est-ce que tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'avais emmenée déjeuner chez Jackie ?_ demanda-t-elle._ Ça devait être une semaine après mon emménagement à peu près…_

_- Oui, bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! _

_- Et… je sais pas si tu te rappelles mais… à un moment… on en était venus à parler de mon engagement humanitaire et tu m'avais demandé si j'avais déjà fait une mission sur le terrain… Je t'avais répondu que oui, que j'en avais fait une au Cambodge et que j'avais adoré ça, et après… tu m'avais demandé si j'avais eu l'occasion d'en faire d'autres…_

_- Tu m'avais dit que l'opportunité ne s'était jamais représentée_, se souvint parfaitement Michael.

_- Oui, et… tu m'avais dit que… ça reviendrait peut-être…_

Alors qu'il comprenait maintenant très clairement où elle voulait en venir, Michael s'arrêta de marcher. Sara s'immobilisa à côté de lui et il la regarda en silence quelques secondes.

- _On t'a proposé de partir en mission ?_

- _Oui._

_- Et… si c'est si difficile pour toi de m'en parler c'est parce que… tu vas accepter la proposition ?_

Sara baissa les yeux dans un acquiescement silencieux.

- _Ouah ! _souffla Michael, abasourdi. _C'est… ouah !_

Il fit quelques pas pour aller s'asseoir sur le petit banc en pierre qui bordait le chemin. Sara ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et s'installa auprès de lui.

- _Je sais que je devrais me réjouir pour toi, _reprit Michael. _Parce que c'est vraiment une super proposition, un truc hyper intéressant, mais… je t'avouerais que j'ai un peu de mal à me réjouir à l'idée que je vais pas te voir pendant… pendant combien de temps d'ailleurs ? _

_- Euh… deux mois, _indiqua Sara._ Ça pourrait être beaucoup plus mais j'en serais pas capable parce que tu vois, moi non plus je me réjouis pas à l'idée de partir loin de toi mais…_

_- T'as très envie de faire cette mission… C'est normal, je comprends, c'est une opportunité incroyable. Et puis deux mois… deux mois ça passe relativement vite finalement, _ajouta Michael en essayant de s'en persuader.

- _Tu sais, on aura la possibilité d'être en contact, de se parler régulièrement. C'est juste que… pendant deux mois, je travaillerais un peu trop loin pour rentrer à la maison tous les soirs, c'est comme ça qu'il faut le voir_, déclara Sara pour tenter de dédramatiser la situation.

_- Ouais… Et tu partirais où ?_

_- En Inde, du côté de Calcutta. _

_- Là où y a eu le tremblement terre mercredi dernier ?_

_- Oui. Vendredi le gouvernement a donné son accord pour laisser entrer l'aide humanitaire. Et ils ont besoin de beaucoup de médecins dans un premier temps pour parer au plus urgent et pour pouvoir envoyer des équipes dans les petits villages isolés._

_- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a un risque quelconque pour les médecins qui vont là-bas ? _s'inquiéta Michael.

- _Non, on se fait vacciner avant de partir contre toutes les maladies qu'on serait susceptibles de rencontrer, y a pas de danger_, le rassura Sara.

- _Et… je suppose qu'ils ont besoin d'aide maintenant, pas dans six mois alors… tu partirais quand ?_

_- Mercredi, _annonça Sara.

Michael écarquilla les yeux.

- _Mercredi ! _répéta-t-il en suffoquant de surprise. _Ce mercredi ? Dans trois jours ?_

_- Oui. Mais tu vois, j'ai pas voulu t'en parler plus tôt parce que je voulais pas que ça t'empêche de bien profiter du mariage…_

_- Ouais, _comprit Michael_. Bon…_

Il passa une jambe par-dessus le banc pour s'y mettre à cheval et Sara en fit de même pour lui faire face. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes.

- _La séparation va être difficile, _souffla-t-il._ Mais on va oublier ça parce que tu vas vivre une expérience professionnelle et humaine absolument fantastique alors… il faut que tu puisses en profiter à fond. Donc je veux que tu saches que je suis très heureux pour toi et, bien évidemment, ça changera rien entre nous. Je serai toujours là quand tu reviendras._

_- J'espère bien ! _murmura Sara dans un sourire. _Tu sais,_ _je redoutais un peu ta réaction parce qu'elle est très importante pour moi et… je crois que j'aurais jamais pu partir sereinement si je savais que t'approuvais pas ma décision d'accepter cette mission._

Michael sourit puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Sara.

- _J'approuve_, lui assura-t-il._ L'ironie là-dedans c'est que moi aussi j'attendais avec impatience qu'une mission se présente sauf que, honnêtement, je la voulais plutôt pour ton ex_, confia-t-il dans un petit rire. _Oh attends ! _s'exclama-t-il soudainement en réalisant quelque chose qu'il allait peut-être un peu moins approuver._ Ôte-moi d'un doute… il part pas avec toi ?_

Sara baissa les yeux alors que le moment de vérité - ou de mensonge en l'occurrence ici - arrivait.

- _Euh… c'est-à-dire que… si, il va aussi là-bas_, dut-elle avouer.

Et à l'expression qu'afficha Michael, Sara se conforta dans l'idée que modifier l'exacte réalité des choses était bien la meilleure option pour tout le monde.

- _On part ensemble mais… nos… nos chemins se sépareront à la descente de l'avion tu sais, _reprit-elle. _On sera pas la même équipe et… on sera pas au même endroit, _mentit-elle.

- _Vous travaillerez pas ensemble ? Vous serez pas ensemble ? _demanda Michael pour en avoir encore la confirmation.

- _Non, _lui assura Sara. _Et Jeff restera en Inde au moins un an lui, alors tu vois, on part ensemble mercredi mais dans deux mois y a que moi qui vais revenir, _indiqua-t-elle pour tenter de focaliser l'attention de Michael sur le point le plus positif de toute cette histoire.

- _Ouais… C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle ça, _concéda-t-il.

Puis son regard se perdit dans le vide. Les sourcils froncés, il essayait de déterminer ce qui le chagrinait encore après les dires rassurants de Sara. Mais il ne parvint pas détecter l'origine précise de la légère sensation de malaise qu'il pouvait ressentir malgré tout.

Il reprit ses esprits en sentant la main de Sara venir se poser sur sa cuisse. Il releva son visage vers elle et lui adressa un sourire.

_- Bon_, soupira-t-il. _Alors je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on profite bien des trois jours qu'il nous reste avant que tu partes… Approche, _murmura-t-il en tirant doucement sur le poignet de Sara pour l'inviter à venir s'installer plus près de lui.

Elle s'approcha, noua ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il referma ses mains dans son dos.

- _Je t'aime_, lui souffla-t-il. _Et une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime c'est précisément parce que tu as ces merveilleuses qualités que sont la générosité et l'altruisme. Ce que tu vas faire en Inde est magnifique et je veux que tu saches que je suis fier de toi. _

Les yeux brillants, Sara esquissa un sourire ému.

- _Je t'aime aussi, _murmura-t-elle. _Si tu savais à quel point !_

Elle lui donna un long baiser puis elle nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou. Elle l'étreignit un peu plus fort et il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras dans son dos. Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes, savourant un contact dont il allait cruellement en manquer pour les deux mois à venir.


	21. Chapter 21

Le lundi matin, en sortant de la salle de repos des médecins, Sara tomba sur Lizzie. Elle se confronta à son regard qu'elle devinait accusateur malgré les efforts de son amie pour ne rien laisser paraître.

- _Tu viens de donner ton accord à Jeff pour la mission ? _se douta Lizzie.

- _Oui_, confirma Sara.

Elle se mit en route pour rejoindre le service des urgences et Lizzie lui emboîta aussitôt le pas.

- _T'en as parlé à Michael donc !_

_- Évidemment._

_- Mais tu lui as pas dit que tu partais avec Jeff._

Sara s'arrêta, poussa un soupir, puis se retourna vers Lizzie.

- _Je sais ce que tu penses et si tu veux tout savoir, je suis pas spécialement fière de moi non plus. Mais je t'assure que j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix parce qu'en effet, entre me laisser voir Jeff à l'hôpital et me laisser partir avec lui à l'autre bout du monde, ça fait une énorme différence pour Michael. Alors tu vois, j'ai sincèrement fait ce qui me semblait être le mieux pour tout le monde !_

_- Mmoui… peut-être, _marmonna Lizzie.

Sara reprit sa route. Elle la suivit.

- _Tu pars mercredi, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui, en début de soirée._

_- Tu vas me manquer…_

Sara s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour se tourner vers Lizzie.

- _Tu vas me manquer aussi, _lui assura-t-elle dans un sourire.

- _Dis, t'utiliseras pas tous tes coups de fil que pour Michael, hein ? Tu m'en réserveras un ou deux quand même ?_

Sara rigola puis elle hocha la tête.

_- Bien sûr ! Je t'en réserverais peut-être même trois ou quatre !_

_- Oh non, pas trop, sinon il va me détester après, _plaisanta Lizzie. _Bon, je te laisse aller bosser. Et j'y vais aussi. À plus tard, _lança-t-elle en partant vers les escaliers tandis que Sara reprenait sa route le long du couloir.

Resté dans la salle de repos, Jeff ne parvenait pas à se défaire du sourire qui s'était plaqué sur ses lèvres depuis que Sara lui avait dit qu'elle partait en Inde avec lui. Il était en train de remplir des papiers en vue du départ lorsque Carrie fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle s'approcha de la table à laquelle il était installé, s'assit en face de lui, et le regarda avec un petit sourire.

- _Alors ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Elle part avec moi ! _annonça Jeff.

- _Ah ! Je le savais ! _se réjouit Carrie. _T'es content ?_

_- Ouais. Mais elle ne vient que pour deux mois, ça va être court pour arriver à quelque chose._

_- Sauf si tu lui donnes envie de rester plus longtemps_, murmura Carrie en relevant un sourcil lourd de sous-entendus.

- _Je sais mais, même sans être défaitiste, je t'assure que c'est loin d'être gagné parce que, pour que son mec accepte de la laisser partir avec son ex, c'est qu'il doit lui faire une confiance aveugle et… qu'elle doit en être digne. Et Sara est très loin d'être le genre de femmes qu'on met facilement dans son lit de toute façon._

_- Bah écoute Jeff, tu vas l'avoir pour toi seul pendant deux mois ! Ça va être à toi de gérer, je peux pas la draguer à ta place ! T'as réussi à l'avoir une fois, pourquoi pas deux ? Arrache-lui ne serait-ce qu'un baiser et moi je ferais en sorte que son mec soit au courant parce que, il lui fait confiance d'accord, mais à l'idée de la savoir avec toi à l'autre bout du monde, il doit quand même pas être très serein et à mon avis il en faudra pas beaucoup pour ébranler sa confiance !_

_- Ouais… Heureusement que t'es de mon côté toi parce que j'aimerais pas t'avoir en face de moi, tu me ferais peur ! _rigola Jeff.

- _Je prends ça pour un compliment, _apprécia Carrie dans un sourire vaniteux.

oOo

Mercredi. H-2 avant le départ.

Sara finissait de faire ses bagages quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié son certificat de vaccinations à l'hôpital. Elle demanda à Michael d'aller l'y récupérer pour elle le temps qu'elle termine de préparer ses valises.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'accueil du Northwestern quelques minutes plus tard, la secrétaire lui tendit aussitôt le document en question ; Sara l'avait appelée depuis l'appartement pour la prévenir du passage de Michael. Et il venait de tourner les talons, près à repartir, quand il vit Carrie arriver à sa rencontre, toujours affublée de cet insupportable sourire qui respirait l'hypocrisie.

- _Alors ? L'heure du grand départ approche ! _lança-t-elle.

- _Eh oui_, répondit Michael.

Il tenta de rester aimable alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de perdre son temps à discuter avec Carrie quand il ne lui en restait que très peu à passer avec Sara.

- _Vous savez_, reprit-elle,_ je trouve que c'est d'une formidable tolérance ce que vous faites. J'en connais pas beaucoup des hommes qui accepteraient de laisser leur copine partir à l'autre bout du monde avec leur ex pendant deux mois, _déclara-t-elle pour commencer à creuser quelques brèches dans la confiance de Michael.

Mais elle ne se douta pas que cela allait entraîner une fissure bien plus profonde et destructrice que ce qu'elle aurait voulu à ce moment-là.

- _Oui mais j'ai pas réellement de mérite, Sara sera pas vraiment avec son ex puisqu'ils seront pas dans la même équipe là-bas_, rétorqua Michael.

Carrie le regarda avec perplexité.

_- Bah si. Ils seront ensemble. Vous savez, si Jeff lui a proposé de partir en mission avec lui c'est qu'il avait une place dans son équipe pour elle._

Ce fut au tour de Michael de rester perplexe. Pourquoi Sara lui aurait assuré le contraire ? Il repensa alors à ce que Lizzie lui avait dit un jour : « ne jamais croire ce que dit Carrie, surtout si ça concerne Sara »… sauf que ce qu'elle racontait là n'était pas dénué de sens.

- _C'est Jeff qui a proposé à Sara de partir ? _demanda-t-il pour en avoir encore la confirmation.

- _Oui, c'est comme ça que ça passe avec MSF. Y a des médecins chargés de mission et ils choisissent qui ils veulent pour constituer leur équipe_, expliqua Carrie. _C'est Jeff qui a proposé à Sara de se joindre à son équipe parce qu'il savait qu'elle voulait refaire une mission depuis longtemps. C'est pas MSF, parce qu'elle est pas médecin humanitaire de carrière, elle est même pas engagée en tant que réserviste auprès de l'association, enfin je crois pas… Elle… elle vous l'avait pas dit ? _comprit-elle ensuite à la mine dépitée qu'affichait Michael.

_- Non… Non, elle… elle m'avait pas précisé que la proposition venait de Jeff, _confirma-t-il, la mâchoire crispée de colère. _Ni que… qu'elle allait passer deux mois avec lui_, marmonna-t-il avec une fureur difficilement contenue.

Il quitta ensuite l'hôpital et Carrie réalisa toute l'ampleur de sa bourde.

- _Et merde_, soupira-t-elle_. Merde, merde, MERDE ! _s'énerva-t-elle. _Quelle conne ! _pesta-t-elle sans savoir si l'insulte était destinée à Sara ou à elle-même.

Elle attrapa son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa blouse et sortit rapidement sur le parvis de l'hôpital pour appeler Jeff.

- _Je crois que j'ai merdé_, lança-t-elle sans préambule lorsqu'il décrocha.

- _Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? _demanda-t-il à l'autre bout du fil.

- _J'ai… oh bon sang_, paniqua-t-elle._ J'ai… mais c'est de sa faute à elle, je pouvais pas savoir !_

_- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? _s'impatienta Jeff.

- _Je viens de parler avec le mec de Sara et… il la laissait pas partir avec toi parce qu'il lui faisait confiance mais parce qu'il le savait pas ! Elle… elle lui avait pas dit que vous travailleriez ensemble là-bas !_

_- Et toi bien sûr, tu lui as dit !_

_- Mais je pouvais pas deviner qu'il était pas au courant ! J'aurais jamais pensé que Sara puisse lui cacher un truc pareil !_

_- Tu te rends compte que s'ils s'engueulent y a de grandes chances pour que Sara ne veuille plus partir ? Tu viens de flinguer ton super plan toute seule là !_

_- Et tu crois que je le sais pas ! _s'énerva Carrie.

Un lourd silence s'installa des deux côtés de la ligne.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? _reprit plus calmement Carrie.

- _Rien ! On fait plus rien ! On n'aurait jamais dû commencer quoi que ce soit de toute façon, _marmonna Jeff.

- _C'est quoi ça ? Des remords ! _s'indigna-t-elle dans une grimace.

- _Ouais ! Mais c'est vrai que tu dois pas bien savoir ce que c'est toi !_

_- Non mais tu vas pas te mettre à nous faire une crise de conscience là ! Et tu vas quand même pas tout me mettre sur le dos, je t'ai obligé à rien moi, c'est toi qui voulais récupérer Sara ! _

_- Mais pas comme ça ! Je t'ai laissé me monter la tête avec ton plan de garce là, mais c'est pas honnête !_

_- Oh parce que c'est vrai que t'es un modèle d'honnêteté toi ! _rigola doucement Carrie.

- _Je vais raccrocher Carrie, _lui indiqua Jeff._ Mais avant je vais te donner un conseil : fais une croix sur le mec de Sara, tu perdrais ton temps. Parce que s'il est tombé amoureux d'une fille comme elle y a aucune chance pour qu'il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un comme toi !_

Sur ce, Jeff coupa la communication, laissant Carrie fulminer de rage, seule, devant l'entrée de l'hôpital.

oOo

De retour à l'appartement, Michael trouva une valise bouclée disposée dans l'entrée. Sara était près de la table de la salle, occupée à ranger dans un petit sac tout ce dont elle aurait besoin durant le vol. Il s'approcha.

- _T'as mon certificat ? _demanda Sara sans relever le nez de son sac.

Elle tendit son bras vers Michael pour qu'il le lui donne mais il préféra balancer le papier sur la table. Surprise par son geste, Sara releva la tête et sa gorge se serra lorsqu'elle se confronta à son regard assombri de colère.

- _J'espère que t'en avais profité pour te faire vacciner contre le sentiment de culpabilité_, asséna-t-il dans un murmure glacial._ À moins que tu sois naturellement immunisée, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi t'as pas eu de mal à me mentir en me regardant dans les yeux._

Sara n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qui était à l'origine de l'animosité de Michael.

- _Qui te l'a dit ? _demanda-t-elle dans un souffle presque inaudible.

_- Pas toi en tous cas. Que t'oublies de me préciser que la proposition de partir venait de ton ex c'est une chose, mais que tu m'assures que tu seras pas avec lui une fois sur place en sachant que c'est totalement faux, là c'est un mensonge délibéré et… c'est très fort !_

_- Je peux t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ça…_

_- Oui. Bien sûr. Mais au nom de quoi je vais les croire tes explications ? … Tu vois, c'est ça le problème ! Si t'es capable de me mentir une fois je pars de principe que ça te dérangera pas de recommencer !_

_- Arrête d'insinuer que je t'ai menti sans mal ou que ça m'a pas dérangé de le faire ! _s'écria soudainement Sara. _Parce que c'est pas le cas ! Ça m'a tuée d'avoir à le faire figure-toi, mais c'était pour ton bien !_

_- Oh, c'était pour mon bien ! Toutes mes excuses alors, il faut que je te remercie en fait ! _ironisa Michael avec virulence.

_- Il faut surtout que tu comprennes qu'avec tout ce que t'as pu me dire, ici et là, je… j'ai compris que t'aurais pas du tout eu envie que je parte avec Jeff, _se justifia Sara.

_- Évidemment que j'en ai pas envie ! Qui aurait envie de voir sa copine se casser à l'autre bout du monde avec son ex ? Mais si on obtient pas toujours ce qu'on veut il arrive aussi qu'on obtienne contre son gré des choses qu'on ne veut pas ! C'est la vie, c'est comme ça, et faut juste savoir faire avec ! Tu crois… tu crois que je t'aurais pas laissé partir, c'est ça ?_

_- Si, mais je crois que t'aurais pas bien supporté l'idée et que ça t'aurait fait du mal !_

_- Et bien grande nouvelle : je suis un grand garçon ! Et le fait que tu partes avec ton ex, je peux gérer parce que je te fais confiance. Mais le fait que tu me mentes sciemment… ça par contre je peux pas ! Parce que là, je peux plus te faire confiance ! Et là… là ça me fait mal, oui !_

Dans le silence pesant qui prit possession de l'appartement, Sara resta quelques secondes à regarder Michael en espérant de sa part un sursaut de compréhension. Mais il restait figé dans sa colère. Elle finit par baisser les yeux et elle attrapa son certificat pour le ranger dans son sac de voyage.

- _Je voulais juste que tu souffres pas de me savoir avec Jeff à plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de toi, je pensais bien faire, _souffla-t-elle.

- _Et bien tu pensais mal !_

_- T'es injuste ! _déplora-t-elle en secouant la tête. _Tu devrais pouvoir me comprendre, d'après Lincoln t'es le premier à mentir pour préserver les gens…_

_- Eh ! Mélange pas tout s'il te plait ! C'est pas de moi qu'il s'agit là ! _l'interrompit Michael avec fureur. _Et à ce que je sache je t'ai jamais rien caché moi ! Parce que la confiance que tu m'accordes est très précieuse et j'aurais jamais risqué de la perdre ! Je t'aurais jamais rien dissimulé d'important, même les choses difficiles ou désagréables à entendre je te les aurais confiées._

_- C'est facile à dire, t'as jamais été en situation de devoir le faire ! _rétorqua Sara._ Sois honnête envers toi-même deux secondes et jure que t'aurais jamais fait le choix de me mentir si t'avais pensé que ça pouvait être mieux pour moi ! _

Le fixant du regard avec défiance, elle attendit une réponse de sa part mais c'est la sonnerie stridente de l'interphone qui rompit soudainement le silence.

- _Merde ! Ça doit être le taxi qui attend, _marmonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Elle décrocha le combiné de l'interphone et indiqua au chauffeur qu'elle arriverait dans cinq minutes avant de se retourner vers Michael.

_- Je… j'ai des engagements, _expliqua-t-elle.

Étant donné les circonstances elle était la première à le regretter.

- _Je peux pas… annuler mon départ…_

_- Non. Je sais, _répondit Michael._ De toute façon c'est sûrement mieux que tu partes d'ici quelques temps._

_- Tu m'en veux vraiment alors ? T'es pas du tout disposé à comprendre et à pardonner ce que j'ai fait ? _demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle constatait avec douleur le regard noir de Michael qui trahissait une colère aussi profonde qu'inébranlable.

- _Pas dans l'immédiat, non, _confirma-t-il. _En me mentant de la sorte t'as trahi ma confiance et tu m'as même manqué de respect. Tu pensais peut-être le faire pour mon bien mais tu t'es trompée. Et tu m'as trompé… Je… je suis déçu, _lâcha-t-il avec tout le poids que portaient c'est trois petits mots.

Sara baissa la tête et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. S'il y avait un sentiment qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas inspirer à Michael c'était bien la déception.

- _Tu vas partir accomplir ta mission_, reprit-il. _Et moi je vais profiter de ces deux mois pour… digérer tout ça et… je verrais bien ce qu'il en sera à ton retour… Je te souhaite un bon voyage_, déclara-t-il enfin avant de tourner les talons pour partir dans son bureau sans plus de considération.

Seule dans l'entrée, Sara écouta les derniers mots de Michael résonner dans son esprit avant d'être prise d'un étourdissement. Elle s'agrippa aussitôt d'une main au portemanteau, plaqua l'autre contre ses yeux et tenta de respirer le plus profondément possible en attendant que le malaise se dissipe. Lorsqu'elle refit surface après quelques secondes, elle entendit une nouvelle fois la sonnerie de l'interphone. Elle attrapa le combiné d'un geste agacé et le porta à son oreille.

- _J'arrive tout de suite, _indiqua-t-elle avec irritation, d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots contenus qui lui nouaient la gorge.

Elle alla récupérer son sac resté sur la table, le pendit à son épaule, puis elle revint dans l'entrée et s'empara de sa valise avant de sortir de l'appartement. Lorsque la porte se referma derrière elle dans un claquement sonore, elle fondit en larmes. Et au-delà de la tristesse de s'être ainsi disputée avec Michael et de la peur de le perdre, c'était la rage et la colère qui ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Elle était en colère. En colère contre Jeff qui était à l'origine de toute cette histoire. En colère contre la personne, quelle qu'elle soit, qui avait révélé la vérité. En colère contre Michael qu'elle aurait aimé voir plus compréhensif… Mais elle réalisa bien vite que c'était avant tout contre elle-même qu'elle était en colère. Parce qu'elle était la seule responsable de tout ça, de la peine causée à Michael. Elle avait fait le choix réfléchi de lui mentir alors qu'elle savait cette option risquée et désormais elle devait juste… en assumer les conséquences.

Elle essuya ses joues humides d'un rapide revers de la main puis elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, elle grimpa enfin dans le taxi qui devait la conduire à l'aéroport.

Elle savait que partir dans ces circonstances ne lui assurerait pas le voyage le plus serein qu'il soit. Mais elle pouvait aussi concevoir que Michael n'ait pas envie de la voir pendant quelques temps alors plus rien ne la retenait ici. Et comme il l'avait laissé entendre, elle savait que tout se jouerait à son retour. Néanmoins, tandis que le taxi filait dans les rues de Chicago, elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche pour vérifier qu'il était bien allumé. Que Michael pourrait la joindre s'il le voulait. Et elle garda l'appareil dans sa main. Pour ne surtout pas manquer un hypothétique appel.

Dans la salle d'embarquement de l'aéroport, assis sur un des bancs, Jeff fut surpris de voir Sara arriver. Il ne fut en revanche pas étonné de lui constater une mine défaite et des yeux rougis. Sans un mot, sans un regard, Sara vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à sa montre. L'embarquement n'aurait sans doute pas lieu avant une petite demi-heure encore. Elle allait alors attendre en silence, son portable toujours à la main.

oOo

Seul dans l'appartement depuis plusieurs minutes, planté devant la fenêtre de son bureau et le regard perdu sur la ville en contrebas, Michael commença à sentir se dissiper le puissant sentiment de colère qui l'avait sonné quelques instants plus tôt.

Son esprit se libérait progressivement de l'aveuglante fureur qui avait pris possession de lui et il put se mettre à analyser la situation avec un peu plus d'objectivité, de lucidité et… d'honnêteté. Il devait en effet admettre que l'erreur qu'avait commise Sara aurait pu être la sienne. Probablement que si les rôles avaient été inversés, il aurait également fait le choix de lui mentir pour l'épargner, malgré son sincère désir de vouloir tout partager avec elle.

La réaction qu'il avait eue lui avait été dictée par sa seule colère et elle lui parut soudainement démesurée. Il avait cruellement manqué d'indulgence. Et il réalisa rapidement qu'il n'avait pas besoin de deux mois de réflexion. Non, il n'avait certainement pas besoin de deux mois pour se rendre compte que, si bien sûr le mensonge de Sara l'avait blessé, cela n'avait pas été volontaire et son erreur n'était pas la moins pardonnable qui existe.

Il réalisa également qu'elle était sur le point de partir et qu'il n'allait pas la revoir avant deux mois. Et il lui parut soudainement inconcevable de la laisser s'envoler sans lui avoir dit combien il regrettait d'avoir réagi aussi violemment qu'il l'avait fait. Sans lui avoir dit qu'il pouvait bien sûr comprendre les raisons de son mensonge et qu'il pouvait sans doute la pardonner. Sans lui avoir dit que toute cette histoire ne changeait rien au fait qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde et qu'il serait évidemment là à son retour.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule de son bureau. L'avion de Sara ne devait pas décoller avant une vingtaine de minutes encore. S'il ne perdait pas une seconde, et si la circulation lui faisait le cadeau de sa fluidité, il pourrait certainement être à l'aéroport à temps pour la voir une dernière fois avant qu'elle n'embarque.

Il sortit précipitamment de son bureau pour se rendre dans l'entrée, attrapa ses clefs de voiture et quitta rapidement l'appartement. Il se rua sur l'ascenseur qu'il appela en appuyant d'un doigt impatient sur le bouton.

Après une interminable descente vers le parking souterrain de l'immeuble, Michael courut jusqu'à sa voiture. À la sortie du parking, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur la 15ème avenue, il freina brusquement, réalisant qu'il ne savait pas vers quel aéroport se diriger.

Il attrapa son portable dans la poche de son jeans et appela Lizzie en priant pour qu'elle soit chez elle et lui réponde rapidement. Après deux sonneries, Michael fut soulagé d'entendre sa voix.

- _Lizzie, c'est Michael. J'ai besoin d'un renseignement_, déclara-t-il d'une voix pressée. _Est-ce que tu sais si Sara prend son vol au départ d'O'Hare ou de Midway ? _

_- Ben… d'O'Hare il me semble_, indiqua Lizzie. _Mais pourquoi tu…_

Michael raccrocha au nez de Lizzie sans lui donner plus d'explications, enclencha sa première et s'engagea sur l'avenue principale en direction du périphérique nord.

Un violent orage avait frappé la ville en fin d'après-midi et le bitume était encore gorgé d'eau. Cela n'inquiéta pas Michael qui écrasa graduellement l'accélérateur jusqu'à passer sa quatrième.

Il filait à toute vitesse dans les larges rues à quatre voies de Chicago et slalomait entre les voitures qui gênaient sa progression. Chaque carrefour était source d'une montée d'adrénaline. Il priait pour que le feu reste au vert, à la rigueur devienne orange, mais qu'il ne passe surtout pas au rouge.

Il entrevit bientôt l'entrée du périphérique au loin. Et il esquissa un sourire en regardant le feu du dernier carrefour qu'il aurait à franchir. La chance semblait avec lui. Le feu était rouge et il allait sans aucun doute passer au vert d'ici à ce que Michael arrive à sa hauteur. Il n'aurait donc pas à interrompre sa course effrénée.

À quelques blocks de là, dans une des rues perpendiculaires à la 15ème avenue, Don Roberts fulminait au volant de son gros 4x4. Il sortait d'une réunion avec d'ex-potentiels clients que l'incompétence de son andouille d'associé avait fait fuir, une fois encore.

Don Roberts conduisait vite d'ordinaire. Mais c'était encore pire lorsqu'il était énervé. Et tandis qu'il roulait à tombeau ouvert sur Fleet Street, il fut pris d'une irrésistible envie de fumer pour tenter d'apaiser sa rage. Il tendit un bras vers le vide-poche du véhicule et il en extirpa un paquet de cigarettes qui lui échappa.

Il poussa un juron. Sans ralentir son allure, il se pencha pour ramasser le paquet tombé devant le siège passager.

Son attention ayant définitivement quitté la route, il ne vit pas le feu passer au rouge.

Lorsqu'il releva enfin la tête, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter cette berline noire, que le choc allait être inévitable et, à cette vitesse, particulièrement violent. Dans un réflexe désespéré, Don écrasa son pied sur le frein. Mais le crissement des pneus fut suivit du vacarme de la taule froissée.

Dans ces situations-là il y a toujours beaucoup de « si seulement ». Si seulement Don Roberts n'était pas affublé du pire des associés que le monde ait portés… Si seulement sa réunion ne s'était terminée avec une demi-heure d'avance sur ce qui était initialement prévu… Si seulement le paquet de cigarettes ne s'était pas dérobé à son emprise… Et si seulement Michael n'avait pas eu à retourner à l'hôpital… Si seulement il n'était pas tombé sur Carrie… Si seulement il ne s'était pas disputé avec Sara…

Mais ils ne font que rendre la réalité des faits encore plus injuste et insupportable.

oOo

À l'aéroport, les passagers du vol 156 à destination de Calcutta étaient appelés à embarquer. Jeff et Sara se levèrent de leur banc d'un même élan. Et tandis que le premier alla se placer au bout la file d'attente qui s'était formée devant l'hôtesse, la seconde regarda une dernière fois son téléphone portable avant de se résigner à l'éteindre et à le ranger dans son sac.

Elle se rangea à son tour dans la file d'attente et se mit à scruter l'ensemble de la grande salle d'embarquement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que, comme cela se produit souvent à la fin du film pour les héros de drames romantiques, Michael allait surgir dans l'aéroport à la dernière minute et se précipiter à sa rencontre pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

Mais la seule voix que Sara entendit fut celle de l'hôtesse qui lui demandait son billet. Elle le lui tendit puis elle rejoignit Jeff qui l'attendait près de la porte d'embarquement. Avant de la franchir avec lui, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour observer la foule présente dans la salle à la recherche d'un visage familier. En vain. Michael lui en voulait donc vraiment beaucoup.


	22. Chapter 22

Vendredi. 9 heures venaient de sonner.

Dans le hall du terminal de l'aéroport, Lizzie attendait que l'avion en provenance de Calcutta atterrisse.

Une vingtaine d'heures plus tôt, elle avait eu à passer ce qui était sûrement l'un des plus difficiles coups de fil de sa vie. Et elle savait que les heures, les jours qui s'annonçaient n'allaient pas être plus aisés.

Elle patientait depuis près d'un quart d'heure en se tordant nerveusement les doigts. Lorsqu'un flot de passagers pénétra enfin dans le hall, elle s'éleva sur la pointe de ses pieds pour essayer de distinguer Sara. Son cœur se serra douloureusement quand elle l'aperçut dans la foule. Les cheveux négligemment remontés dans une queue de cheval éprouvée, le teint blafard, les yeux cernés et rougis de fatigue et d'avoir pleuré, Sara n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Elle s'avançait d'une démarche épuisée et Lizzie fit quelques pas pour aller à sa rencontre. Elle lui ouvrit ses bras et Sara vint s'y nicher avant d'éclater en sanglots, libérant toute la peine qu'elle avait pudiquement contenue durant ses 15 heures de vol.

Sans un mot - sa gorge nouée ne lui aurait de toute façon pas permis de sortir le moindre son - Lizzie referma ses bras dans le dos de Sara qu'elle frotta doucement d'une main réconfortante. Après de longues secondes, Sara se détacha enfin de son amie, essuya ses joues baignées de larmes à l'aide des manches de son gilet et prit de profondes respirations pour essayer de calmer sa détresse.

- _Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a une évolution… depuis hier ? _demanda-t-elle dans un murmure alors que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait encore dangereusement.

- _Euh… je sais pas, _répondit prudemment Lizzie. _Je suis pas encore passée à l'hôpital ce matin mais… on va y aller ensemble là, d'accord ?_

Sara hocha la tête. Elle alla récupérer sa valise puis elle quitta l'aéroport avec Lizzie.

Le trajet jusqu'au Northwestern Memorial se fit sans un mot. Sara avait perdu son regard à travers la vitre de la voiture et Lizzie respectait son besoin de silence.

Oui, Sara avait besoin de silence. Depuis sa descente d'avion à Calcutta où elle avait rapidement été informée de l'accident de Michael, elle ne voulait parler à personne et elle ne voulait pas non plus qu'on lui adresse la parole. Elle avait dû faire une exception le temps d'acquérir un billet retour puis elle avait attendu son vol pendant une poignée d'heures interminables, seule, assise sur un des bancs de l'aéroport, et dans le silence. Elle était également restée parfaitement silencieuse durant les 15 heures qu'avait duré son retour vers Chicago, se contentant de hocher ou de secouer la tête pour répondre aux hôtesses qui n'avaient pas dû avoir de mal à comprendre dans quel état d'anéantissement elle se trouvait.

Arrivée à destination, Sara suivit Lizzie de près dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle gardait les yeux soigneusement baissés afin de ne croiser aucun regard. Mais elle pouvait sentir ceux de tout le personnel hospitalier, empathiques et apitoyés, se poser lourdement sur elle.

Lizzie se dirigeait vers les soins intensifs quand une infirmière arriva précipitamment à sa rencontre et lui indiqua à voix basse une information que Sara ne parvint pas à capter.

- _D'accord, _répondit Lizzie. _Vous pourrez demander au docteur Stulberg de nous y rejoindre ?_

_- Oui, _acquiesça l'infirmière_. Je vais le prévenir tout de suite._

_- Changement de programme, _reprit Lizzie en se tournant vers Sara. _Apparemment Michael n'est plus en réanimation._

Elle partit en direction de la chambre dont l'infirmière venait de lui communiquer le numéro en entraînant Sara avec elle.

Deux étages plus haut et trois couloirs plus loin, Lizzie s'arrêta enfin devant une porte. Elle posa sa main sur la clenche puis elle se tourna vers Sara et attendit son accord pour ouvrir.

_- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il est… très…, _commença Sara d'une voix étouffée par le chagrin.

- _Non_, répondit Lizzie qui avait compris ce qu'elle voulait savoir. _Il a quelques contusions mais ce n'est absolument rien de choquant._

Sara hocha doucement la tête puis Lizzie ouvrit la porte, pénétra la première dans la chambre, laissa Sara entrer à son tour avant de refermer derrière elle.

Les yeux embués de larmes, Sara s'approcha doucement, presque timidement, du lit où Michael était allongé. Il était perfusé, certes, mais Sara fut soulagée de constater qu'il n'était relié à aucune de ces effrayantes machines habituellement là pour prendre le relais d'un organe défectueux.

Son visage était paisible, et en effet peu marqué. Il avait les yeux fermés et les traits détendus. Il n'était pas difficile de penser que Michael ne faisait que se reposer. À la différence peut-être que, même si Sara aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il ouvre les paupières, qu'elle puisse voir l'éclat de ses yeux et entendre le son de sa voix, rien, absolument rien à ce moment précis ne pouvait le réveiller.

Dans le silence de la chambre, de petits coups portés à la porte retentirent soudainement. Lizzie ouvrit et Christopher Stulberg entra. Neurochirurgien de son état, il échangea un rapide regard avec elle avant de s'approcher de Sara.

- _Son état est stable Sara_, lui indiqua-t-il._ Sa vie n'est plus en danger._

Sara hocha la tête sans quitter Michael des yeux puis elle prit une profonde inspiration dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler sans que sa voix ne tremble.

- _De quoi il souffre au juste ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _La violence du choc lors de l'accident a causé un traumatisme crânien important et il a fait un hématome cérébral extradural, _indiqua Stulberg._ Dans ces cas-là ça va très vite tu sais, il était déjà tombé dans le coma à l'arrivée de l'ambulance. Quelque part c'était pas plus mal parce que ça nous a permis de faire un diagnostic rapide et moi j'ai pu l'opérer pour drainer l'hématome dès que le scanner a donné confirmation… L'intervention s'est bien passée, _reprit-t-il. _Et puisqu'elle a été très précoce, le pronostic est plutôt bon maintenant. C'est vrai qu'il a eu quelques complications respiratoires après l'opération mais c'est passé et on a pu débrancher le respirateur ce matin. Et tu vois, on a pu le sortir de réanimation parce qu'il ne présente aucun signe de trouble neurovégétatif… Je pense que dans son malheur, il a eu la chance que le choc ait lieu côté passager parce qu'il y aurait sûrement eu beaucoup plus de lésions internes si sa voiture avait été percutée côté conducteur… Enfin il n'y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille maintenant mais… évidemment… la durée d'un coma n'est jamais prévisible…_

_- Comme ses conséquences, _murmura Sara. _Est-ce qu'il y a des possibilités de lésions cérébrales importantes ?_

_- Comme je te l'ai dit l'intervention a été très précoce alors, vraiment, le pronostic est très bon, _la rassura Stulberg. _Bien sûr ça reste un traumatisme neurologique alors… on n'est jamais tout à fait à l'abri de séquelles et… aux vues de la région cérébrale qui a été compressée par l'hématome, si on a des conséquences à craindre, ce serait alors des troubles d'ordre visuel ou bien… mnésique. Mais je te répète que le pronostic est très bon. Le coma est impressionnant mais dans les cas d'hématome extradural c'est très fréquent et en général les patients finissent toujours par se réveiller en relative bonne forme. En plus Michael est jeune, en bonne condition physique, donc il n'y a aucune raison qu'il ne récupère pas correctement._

_- Oui, _souffla Sara en hochant la tête._ Merci beaucoup Chris._

_- Non, y a vraiment pas de quoi, _lui assura-t-il en posant une main réconfortante et encourageante sur son épaule. _Il faut que j'y aille maintenant mais si tu as la moindre question, t'hésites pas à m'appeler, d'accord ?_

Sara hocha une nouvelle fois la tête puis Stulberg quitta la chambre.

- _Est-ce que tu veux que je te laisse ? _demanda ensuite Lizzie alors que Sara était toujours tournée vers Michael.

- _Lizzie, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir s'il se réveille pas ? _murmura-t-elle subitement.

Lizzie resta perplexe. Puis elle vit Sara s'agripper d'une main au pied de lit en se laissant tomber sur le bord du matelas comme si ses jambes venaient de se dérober brusquement. Elle se précipita vers elle pour la soutenir et elle constata que Sara fixait Michael d'un œil aussi perdu que désemparé, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Stulberg, Lizzie comprit qu'elle était en train de faire une crise d'angoisse irraisonnée.

_- Il va se réveiller Sara ! _lui assura-t-elle avec détermination et fermeté, même si elle savait que ce ne serait d'aucun effet dans l'immédiat.

- _Mais s'il a perdu la mémoire ! T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Chris ! _reprit Sara alors que sa respiration s'accélérait dangereusement._ S'il se rappelle plus de moi ! Si… s'il se souvient plus de ces quatre derniers mois ! Je pourrais pas… non, je pourrais supporter…, _paniqua-t-elle avant d'être subitement prise de nausées.

Elle porta une main à sa bouche et se précipita dans la petite salle de bain de la chambre. Lizzie l'entendit vomir, puis actionner la chasse d'eau, puis éclater en de déchirants sanglots. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, déglutit péniblement pour ravaler la souffrance que la détresse de Sara lui causait, puis elle s'avança vers la salle de bain.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et découvrit Sara assise par terre, adossée contre le mur, le visage baigné de larmes et la poitrine secouée de spasmes. Elle s'approcha, s'assit sur le sol à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Sara déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

- _Il méritait pas ça_, sanglota-t-elle.

- _Non, bien sûr que non_, souffla Lizzie.

Sara pleura de longues minutes avant de parvenir à se calmer. Et même lorsque ce fut fait, elle resta calée dans les bras de son amie en silence.

Quand elle estima qu'elle avait enfin assez de forces pour le faire, elle se releva et Lizzie la raccompagna dans la chambre auprès de Michael.

- _Tu sais_,_ y a encore beaucoup de mystère qui entoure le coma mais… je suis sûre qu'il peut sentir ta présence, _déclara Lizzie._ Et tu devrais lui parler. Il va reconnaître ta voix, ça va le stimuler et ça va sûrement lui donner envie de revenir rapidement parmi nous._

_- Moi je suis pas sûre qu'il ait très envie d'entendre ma voix_, murmura Sara.

Lizzie resta perplexe.

- _On s'était disputés, _lui expliqua-t-elle. _Juste avant que je parte pour l'aéroport. En fait j'avais envoyé Michael récupérer mon certificat de vaccination ici et quand il est revenu, il savait que je lui avais menti au sujet de Jeff. Je sais pas qui lui a dit la vérité mais évidemment il l'a mal pris et on s'est engueulés._

_- Et t'es partie pour l'aéroport toute seule, _en déduit Lizzie qui comprit alors la raison de coup de fil que Michael lui avait passé mercredi soir.

- _Oui_, confirma Sara.

- _Alors y a un truc qu'il faut que tu saches_, reprit Lizzie. _Juste avant d'avoir son accident, Michael m'avait appelée pour… me demander de quel aéroport tu devais décoller, _rapporta-t-elle.

Sara écarquilla les yeux et redouta de comprendre.

- _Tu veux dire que… qu'il était sur la route pour venir me voir quand… Oh mon dieu, _souffla-t-elle.

Elle bascula sa tête en arrière pour tenter de refouler les nouvelles larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

_- C'est de ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute de toute façon !_

_- Non, non, non ! Je t'interdis de penser ça !_

_- Mais si dès le départ je lui avais pas menti…_

_- Arrête Sara ! _l'interrompit fermement Lizzie. _Tu te fais du mal pour rien là ! Ce qui est fait est fait alors ça sert à rien de se torturer l'esprit. Et puis rien ne dit qu'il n'aurait pas eu d'accident si les circonstances avaient été différentes. Je t'assure qu'avec des « si » on peut tout imaginer et ce, dans les deux sens !_

_- Mais il devait rouler trop vite et…_

_- Non, il n'y est pour rien, il était pas en tort Sara, _lui indiqua Lizzie. _D'après les témoins présents sur place, c'est vrai qu'il roulait vite mais le feu était vert pour lui. C'est le 4x4 qui est passé au rouge. Et à une allure pas beaucoup plus réglementaire apparemment._

_- Et le chauffeur du 4x4 ? _demanda Sara._ Est-ce qu'il est…_

_- Mort. Sur le coup. Il n'avait pas sa ceinture de sécurité alors… _

Sara secoua la tête avec dépit ; Lizzie lui caressa le bras pour la réconforter.

_- Il va falloir que j'y aille maintenant, _murmura-t-elle ensuite._ Est-ce que ça va aller ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Bon. Oh mais avant de partir…_

Lizzie quitta rapidement la chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un oreiller et une couverture qu'elle alla déposer sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

_- Je te laisse ça si tu veux essayer de dormir un peu. Tu t'es quand même tapée une trentaine d'heures d'avion en moins de deux jours, avec un décalage horaire de dingue, tu dois être épuisée._

_- Oui, merci_, apprécia Sara. _Merci pour tout Lizzie_, ajouta-t-elle avec une profonde et sincère gratitude.

- _De rien_, lui assura Lizzie dans un sourire. _À plus tard._

Elle se dirigea vers la porte mais Sara l'interpella avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre.

- _Juste une dernière chose : est-ce que le frère de Michael a été prévenu ?_

_- Euh… je sais pas, _répondit Lizzie._ Il est encore en Nouvelle-Zélande je crois, alors j'ai pas réussi à le joindre. Par contre j'ai prévenu son ami Fernando Sucre mais je l'ai pas vu, il est pas encore passé. Comme Michael était en réanimation, je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait pas le voir donc que ça servirait à rien qu'il vienne. Mais je vais le rappeler si tu veux, et il te dira s'il a pu prévenir quelqu'un d'autre._

_- Oui, d'accord, _approuva Sara.

- _J'ai aussi… appelé la secrétaire de ton père. Mais comme il est à Vancouver jusqu'à lundi, je sais pas si le message lui a été transmis. _

_- Ouais…_

_- Bon, j'y vais. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : parle-lui ! Ça ne pourra lui être que bénéfique, _assura Lizzie avant de sortir de la chambre.

À présent seule dans la pièce, Sara resta immobile quelques secondes, quelque peu désorientée, puis elle se décida à approcher une chaise du lit. Elle s'assit et prit délicatement la main de Michael entre les siennes. Elle la porta à ses lèvres et y déposer un long baiser.

- _Tu vas… tu vas encore dire que je suis tout le temps désolée_, commença-t-elle doucement en caressant son avant-bras d'une main. _Mais je le suis. Sincèrement. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti. Sur le coup j'ai trouvé ta réaction un peu intolérante mais c'est moi et moi seule qui étais en tort. Je t'ai blessé et la première des choses que j'aurais dû faire c'était te présenter des excuses… Alors, comme il vaut mieux tard que jamais… je te demande pardon Michael._

Sara le regarda en silence quelques secondes ; elle attendait une réponse même si elle savait qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Elle poussa un soupir et déposa un nouveau baiser sur sa main.

- _Je t'aime tellement tu sais, _reprit-elle. _Et tu te souviens le jour où je t'ai dit que je pouvais plus imaginer ma vie sans toi et que… je voulais pas te perdre ? _poursuivit-elle d'une voix tremblante. _Et bien c'est toujours d'actualité. Alors il faut que tu reviennes parce que tu m'avais promis qu'on resterait ensemble… Je sais que c'est moi qui ai fait défaut à cette promesse en voulant partir loin de toi pendant deux mois mais… tu vois, quand je suis montée dans l'avion mercredi soir, on avait à peine décollé que je voulais déjà être de retour parce qu'il est évident qu'aucune mission ne sera jamais plus importante pour moi que toi, que nous… Et aujourd'hui je suis là alors maintenant c'est à ton tour de revenir. _

Sara fixa de nouveau Michael en silence mais ne constata pas la moindre réaction. Non. Là encore ça ne devait être que dans les films hollywoodiens que le héros se réveille juste après la longue tirage pleine d'amour et d'espoir de sa belle.

Sara se leva de sa chaise pour aller chercher la couverture que Lizzie avait déposée sur le fauteuil puis elle revint près du lit sur lequel elle grimpa avec précautions. Elle s'allongea juste à côté de Michael, se blottit contre lui. Elle installa ensuite la couverture sur eux deux comme elle le put puis elle déposa sa tête sur son torse et enveloppa sa taille de son bras. Elle se laissa bercer par sa respiration et s'endormit en quelques minutes.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Lizzie revint à la chambre de Michael avec un plateau-repas. Elle toqua doucement à la porte mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle entra malgré tout et sourit en découvrant Sara endormie sur le lit et, à peu de choses près, sur Michael.

Elle alla déposer le plateau sur la petite table près de la fenêtre puis elle s'approcha du lit sans bruit. Elle frotta délicatement le bras de Sara pour la réveiller. Cette dernière mit quelques secondes à émerger puis elle se redressa et descendit du lit, vasouillarde.

- _Ça va ? _demanda Lizzie dans un chuchotement.

- _Oui, _répondit Sara d'une petite voix groggy. _Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?_

_- Ben je sais pas… Pas loin de quatre heures sans doute, il est 14 heures là, _lui indiqua Lizzie. _J'ai piqué quelques trucs à la cafétéria, _expliqua-t-elle en désignant le plateau du regard. _Je sais pas si tu veux manger quelque chose ?_

_- Oui, je veux bien. Je crois que j'ai un petit creux._

_- Tant mieux si t'as de l'appétit. C'est une bonne chose, _approuva Lizzie.

Sara s'installa sur le fauteuil près de la table et ramena le plateau à elle. Lizzie approcha une chaise pour s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- _Tu sais, ça me rappelle notre internat, _lança-t-elle. _Tu te souviens quand on voulait être tranquilles pour déjeuner, on allait manger dans la chambre du vieux Newman._

_- Eh ! _protesta Sara_. Compare pas Michael au vieux Newman !_

_- Non, _rigola Lizzie. _Surtout que Michael n'en est pas encore à ses dix années de coma révolues._

_- Et il n'y sera jamais ! _décréta Sara avant de mordre dans son sandwich.

Lizzie esquissa un sourire.

- _Je préfère te voir comme ça ! _se réjouit-elle. _Au fait_,_ j'ai rappelé Fernando, il m'a dit qu'il allait passer dans l'après-midi avec LJ._

_- D'accord._

_- Et tu sais, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit, que quelqu'un avait dû dire à Michael que tu serais avec Jeff en Inde… Et bien je pense que ce quelqu'un c'est Carrie. Elle devait tellement jubiler que tu partes avec ton ex qu'elle a pas dû pouvoir s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou auprès de Michael. Et tu veux que je te dise, j'ai l'impression qu'elle doit se sentir coupable de quelque chose parce que, d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a donné sa démission à Adams hier._

_- Quoi ? _s'étonna Sara.

- _Ouais_, confirma Lizzie en hochant la tête. _Elle fait son préavis de deux semaines et après elle part au San Francis Memorial de San Francisco. C'est étrange parce que… c'est très soudain, elle a jamais parlé qu'elle projetait de partir travailler là-bas._

_- En même temps on parle pas souvent avec elle, _fit remarquer Sara.

- _Ouais_, admit Lizzie dans un petit haussement d'épaules. _Mais elle est tellement insupportable ! Franchement ça me tue que Dieu ait mis autant de talent dans les mains d'une fille aussi sournoise !_

_- Ah c'est vrai que par contre, avec son départ, l'hôpital va perdre un des chirurgiens cardiaques les plus prometteurs de sa génération._

_- Et ben on en trouvera un autre, c'est pas grave._

_- Ouais mais tu sais, j'ai l'impression que c'est la discipline qui veut ça. Regarde Leighton, c'est pareil. Oui, je crois que plus un chirurgien cardiaque est talentueux, plus il est insupportable ! _déclara Sara.

Lizzie le lui concéda en rigolant puis elle redevint plus sérieuse.

- _Sara, je peux te poser une question ?_

_- Je t'écoute._

_- Quand j'ai regardé dans le dossier médical de Michael pour trouver le numéro des personnes à joindre en cas d'urgence, j'ai… j'ai vu qu'il avait été suivi par le docteur Brighton. C'est un médecin qui était rattaché à l'hôpital mais qui exerçait aussi en cabinet privé et, je crois qu'il n'est plus affilié à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs années maintenant mais je le connais de nom parce que… c'est un psychiatre réputé._

Sara vit où Lizzie voulait en venir et baissa les yeux.

- _Est-ce que tu sais… pourquoi Michael voyait un psy ? _demanda Lizzie.

_- Pas précisément, il m'a jamais parlé de ça mais… ça a peut-être un rapport avec… enfin Michael souffre d'inhibition latente, _avoua Sara.

- _Il souffre d'inhibition latente ? _répéta Lizzie en écarquillant les yeux. _Ouah !… Mais… il est pas schizo ?_

_- Bien sûr que non !_

_- Alors ça veut dire que… son QI est…_

_- Très élevé, oui._

_- Tu sais de combien il est ? _s'enquit Lizzie avec intérêt.

- _Non, et je m'en fiche._

_- Oh bah pas moi ! _rétorqua-t-elle avant de se retourner vers Michael qu'elle fixa avec des yeux brillants de fascination.

- _Je t'interdis de le disséquer, hein ! _la prévint Sara.

_- Non mais attends, c'est vachement rare comme cas de figure ! Je vais pas le découper, t'inquiète pas mais… oh j'aimerais bien qu'il accepte de m'en parler ! _se prit à rêver Lizzie.

- _Non, non. Je veux pas que tu l'embêtes avec ça ! Quand je te dis que je t'interdis de le disséquer, c'est physiquement et surtout verbalement !_

_- Mais c'est lui que ça concerne, s'il veut pas m'en parler il n'aura qu'à me le dire._

_- Non, il sera trop gentil pour t'envoyer sur les roses, alors je le fais à sa place ! Oublie que t'es au courant de son inhibition, d'accord ? Fais-le pour moi !_

_- Oh bah si tu me le demandes comme ça, _soupira Lizzie avec résignation.

- _Merci, _apprécia alors Sara.

Puis le biper de Lizzie se mit à sonner.

- _C'est l'accueil_, indiqua-t-elle en regardant l'appareil. _Fernando et LJ doivent déjà être là, j'avais demandé à Maggy de me prévenir quand ils arriveraient. Je vais aller les intercepter, _poursuivit-elle en se levant de sa chaise. _Et je vais leur expliquer tout ce qu'y a à savoir sur l'état de Michael pour que t'aies pas à le faire, d'accord ?_

_- Oui, _approuva Sara. _Merci._

Lizzie quitta la chambre et quelques minutes plus tard, Sucre arriva avec LJ. Sara se leva de son fauteuil pour les accueillir et Sucre l'étreignit tendrement dans ses bras pour lui manifester son soutien et lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

_- Ça va ? _lui demanda-t-il.

- _Oui_, souffla-t-elle en affichant un léger sourire pour faire bonne figure.

Sucre se tourna ensuite vers LJ qui était resté en arrêt devant le lit de Michael qu'il fixait avec des yeux brillants.

_- Hey ! Ça va aller Junior_, lui assura-t-il en déposant une main sur son épaule. _T'as entendu ce qu'a dit Lizzie ?_

LJ hocha la tête puis Sucre se retourna vers Sara.

_- On a vu ton amie qui nous a tout expliqué_. _En fait faut juste attendre que Mike se réveille maintenant._

_- Oui, _confirma Sara.

- _Mais… ça peut prendre du temps…_

_- Ça peut, oui._

Sucre reporta son regard sur Michael et secoua la tête.

_- Non, moi je suis sûr qu'il va vite se réveiller. Mike n'a jamais été un gros dormeur ! _déclara-t-il.

Sara esquissa un sourire amusé.

_- Est-ce que t'as pu prévenir Linc ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- _Ouais. Je te cache pas que ça a été un gros dilemme. Je savais pas trop si je devais le laisser finir sa lune de miel tranquillement ou le prévenir dès maintenant au risque de la lui gâcher mais je pense qu'il m'aurait tué si je l'avais pas mis au courant. Alors je l'ai appelé et avec Vee ils vont écourter leur séjour. Ils seront de retour dimanche normalement._

_- D'accord._

- _Mais alors… tu fais pas ta mission, toi, du coup_, réalisa Sucre.

_- Et crois bien que c'est le dernier de mes soucis, _lui assura Sara.

_- Ouais, je me doute, _concéda-t-il.

La seule et unique préoccupation de Sara étant étendue devant eux.

oOo

Le soir venu Lizzie avait insisté pour que Sara rentre, prenne un bon bain, mange un morceau et passe une longue nuit de sommeil.

Avant de quitter l'hôpital, Sara avait donné l'ordre aux infirmières de la prévenir de la moindre évolution concernant l'état de Michael et ce, à n'importe quelle heure.

Mais aucun coup de téléphone n'allait la réveiller cette nuit-là.


	23. Chapter 23

Sara avait passé le week-end entier au chevet de Michael, un week-end ponctué par les visites de Sucre, Maricruz, LJ ou encore Lincoln et Veronica, revenus de leur lune de miel.

Le lundi matin, elle arriva de bonne heure à l'hôpital. Cette fois elle reprenait son travail et elle se rendit au vestiaire pour se changer avant de rejoindre la chambre de Michael pour espérer passer un petit moment avec lui jusqu'à ce que ces obligations professionnelles ne l'appellent.

En fin de matinée, Sara profita de sa pause pour remonter au 2ème étage. Et lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre de Michael, elle découvrit Lizzie assise sur une chaise près du lit, occupée à lire à voix haute le journal du jour.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demanda-t-elle avec amusement.

- _J'avais un peu de temps à tuer, _expliqua Lizzie. _Alors je suis venue faire la lecture à ton prince aux bois dormants. Toujours dans un souci de le stimuler, évidemment ! Je pensais qu'apprendre que le mystérieux pilleur d'épiceries chinoises avait encore frappé la nuit dernière l'aurait fait réagir mais… j'ai l'impression qu'il s'en fout, _soupira-t-elle.

Elle replia son journal et se leva de sa chaise.

_- Enfin je crois surtout qu'il faudrait une nouvelle un peu plus sensationnelle que ça pour espérer une réaction. Peut-être un truc du genre « la NASA révèle détenir des preuves tangibles d'une vie extraterrestre ! » ou bien « Elvis Presley est bel et bien vivant, voici la photo qui le prouve ! », non ?_

_- Je sais pas_, rigola Sara. _Mais continues à débiter des bêtises pareilles et tu finiras peut-être par lui arracher un petit sourire._

Lizzie ouvrit la bouche, prête à rétorquer, mais des coups portés à la porte la coupèrent dans son élan. Et Frank Tancredi apparut à l'entrée de la chambre.

- _Je peux entrer ? _demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- _Bien sûr_, acquiesça Sara.

- _Monsieur Tancredi, _le salua Lizzie d'un cordial mouvement de tête.

- _Bonjour Elizabeth, _la salua Frank en retour.

Elle articula silencieusement un « je vous laisse » à l'attention de Sara puis elle quittai la chambre. Frank s'approcha de sa fille et l'embrassa tendrement

- _Ellen m'a prévenu ce matin, dès que je suis arrivé au bureau_, expliqua-t-il ensuite. _Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir su avant, je serais venu plus tôt. Comment tu vas ? _

_- Bien, _répondit Sara.

- _Tu tiens le coup ?_

_- Oui. Tu sais son état est stable_, indiqua-t-elle en regardant Michael. _Sa vie n'est pas en danger alors j'attends juste qu'il se réveille maintenant. Et puis j'ai Lizzie avec moi, elle m'aide beaucoup._

_- Oui… Sara, si je peux faire quoique ce soit…_

_- Je sais, c'est gentil, _apprécia-t-elle._ Mais cette fois, faire jouer tes relations ne va pas servir à grand-chose_, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire. _T'es là et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin, _lui assura-t-elle ensuite.

Frank enveloppa les épaules de sa fille de son bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de reporter son attention sur Michael.

- _Est-ce que c'est toi son médecin ? _demanda-t-il.

_- Non, j'ai pas le droit, _répondit Sara.

_- Bon. Mais alors j'espère au moins que c'est le deuxième meilleur médecin de cet hôpital qui s'occupe de lui ?_

_- Oui, _rigola-t-elle. _En fait c'est même le meilleur dans sa catégorie. C'est Christopher Stulberg qui l'a opéré, _indiqua-t-elle.

_- Oh, excellent ! C'est lui qui avait retiré la tumeur du mari d'Ellen, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui._

_- Il est brillant, c'est bien. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour mon futur gendre._

_- Ton futur gendre ? _répéta Sara en regardant son père avec de grands yeux.

- _Bien sûr, _confirma Frank_. Je te préviens Sara : il n'y a qu'à Michael que j'accepterais de donner ta main ! Je veux personne d'autre ! _

Sara esquissa un sourire puis elle reposa ses yeux sur Michael.

- _Tant mieux. Moi non plus je veux personne d'autre_, souffla-t-elle.

oOo

17 heures 30. Cela faisait une demi-heure que Lizzie parcourait l'hôpital dans tous les sens à la recherche de Sara. Elle l'avait déjà bipée à plusieurs reprises mais chaque fois sans réponse. Et celle de toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin et à qui elle posait la question était toujours la même : personne n'avait vu Sara, personne ne savait où elle pouvait être.

Alors qu'elle redescendait une fois de plus au service des urgences pour espérer y trouver son amie, Lizzie croisa Luke Norsby du laboratoire d'analyses.

- _T'aurais pas vu Sara dans les parages, toi, par hasard ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

_- Euh… bah je l'ai vue y a environ trois-quarts d'heure quand elle est venue récupérer des résultats mais je l'ai pas revue depuis, non._

- _Tu sais à qui ils étaient ces résultats ? _

_- Si tu crois que je me rappelle tous les noms des enveloppes qui me passent entre les mains !_

_- Mais ça concernait pas Michael des fois ?_

_- Non, non. C'était pour une patiente… euh… attends… une certaine Foster je crois. Oui, je m'en souviens parce que c'est comme Jodie Foster, mon actrice préférée. Sauf que là c'était pas Jodie mais euh… Valerie. Oui, c'est ça, ça me revient maintenant, Valerie Foster, _déclara Luke en hochant la tête.

- _Valerie Foster ? _répéta Lizzie avec une grimace. _T'es sûr ?_

_- Ben oui. Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que Valerie Foster c'est le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Sara._

_- Elle est pas morte sa mère ? _s'étonna Luke.

_- Si ! _confirma Lizzie avant de tourner rapidement les talons.

Son désir de retrouver Sara venait de se faire plus urgent que jamais. Elle savait que les médecins de cet hôpital faisaient souvent réaliser leurs analyses personnelles sous un faux nom afin de rester parfaitement anonymes auprès de leurs collègues laborantins. Et puisque Sara venait très clairement d'avoir recours à ce subterfuge, Lizzie voulait maintenant savoir pourquoi.

Elle reprit son investigation dans les couloirs de l'hôpital au pas de course et après une enquête rondement menée auprès de quelques infirmières, elle sortit dans le parc attenant à l'établissement et parcourut l'allée gravillonnée pour rejoindre le banc sur lequel Sara était installée.

Elle s'approcha doucement et Sara ne releva pas la tête, ne prononça pas un mot, mais lui tendit le papier qu'elle avait dans les mains. Lizzie le saisit pour y lire les résultats inscrits et de toute évidence, la nouvelle sensationnelle qu'elle aurait aimé avoir ce matin pour faire réagir Michael se trouvait sur cette feuille.

- _Il faut vraiment qu'il se réveille parce que je vais pas pouvoir assumer ça sans lui, _souffla Sara, la voix étouffée par l'émotion.

Lizzie s'assit à côté d'elle et déposa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

- _Bien sûr que non tu vas pas assumer ça toute seule. Il va se réveiller_, lui assura-t-elle avec conviction. _Par contre, quand ce sera fait, t'auras peut-être intérêt à faire attention à ta façon de lui annoncer la nouvelle si tu veux pas que le choc le fasse retomber aussi sec dans un profond coma ! _déclara-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux.

- _Tu m'aides pas du tout, là ! _déplora Sara. _Parce que tu mets le doigt sur un point sensible : il se peut en effet qu'il le prenne mal, c'est pas à exclure._

_- Et toi, comment tu le prends ?_

Sara s'adossa contre le banc en poussant un soupir.

- _Je sais pas… C'est tellement inattendu ! Sans compter que ça fait beaucoup d'émotions en peu de temps, je suis un peu éprouvée je crois, et… j'arrive pas trop à réaliser pour l'instant._

_- Ouais, _concéda Lizzie avant de reporter son attention sur le papier. _Ça fait un mois, _déduit-elle aux vues des résultats inscrits. _Est-ce que tu sais… à quel moment t'as merdé ?_

_- Mais j'ai pas merdé ! _s'exclama Sara avec indignation. _J'ai toujours été super vigilante, pas une seule fois j'ai oublié ma pilule. C'est ça qui me tue en plus ! En général, avec une pilule bien dosée, quand tu la prends correctement, il te reste quoi… moins d'1% de chance de tomber enceinte !_

_- De chance_, répéta Lizzie dans un petit sourire.

Sara la fixa avec perplexité.

- _T'as dit « de chance », pas « de risque », _lui fit remarquer Lizzie. _Même si cette grossesse est un accident je sais qu'au fond de toi t'as conscience que c'est pas un drame parce que ce sera quand même un bébé de l'amour_, murmura-t-elle avec tendresse. _Pour l'instant t'es encore sous le choc de la nouvelle et Michael est dans le coma, alors les conditions sont pas favorables mais, dans quelques temps, quand il ira mieux et que vous aurez tous les deux réalisé ce qui va arriver, je suis sûre que vous serez fous de joie d'avoir ce petit bébé, ça reste un cadeau magnifique._

_- Mais je sais pas si… enfin je suis pas préparée à ça, et Michael non plus. On en a jamais parlé, c'est trop tôt ! Ça ne fait que quatre mois qu'on se connaît après tout ! _argua Sara.

_- Et alors ? _rétorqua Lizzie. _C'est vrai que c'est tôt, et pas prévu, et tout ce que tu veux, mais avec Michael vous vous aimez bien plus que certains couples mariés depuis 10 ans ! Vous serez tout à fait capables de faire face, j'en doute pas une seconde. Il va sûrement vous falloir un peu de temps pour vous faire à l'idée mais ça tombe bien, il vous reste encore huit mois avant que le bébé n'arrive !_

_- Ouais, _soupira Sara. _J'aimerais tellement que ce soit Michael qui me dise ces choses-là… T'es là et je t'en remercie mais face à cette situation je me sens malgré tout très seule. J'ai besoin de lui, de savoir ce qu'il en pense… Je voudrais l'entendre m'assurer que tout se passera bien…_

_- Il te le diras tout ça ! _lui promit Lizzie._ Tu sais, je suis sûre qu'il va pas tarder à se réveiller. Tu vas bientôt le retrouver et l'accident ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Tandis que… cet accident-là, _poursuivit-elle dans un sourire en agitant la feuille qui contenait les résultas de la prise de sang de Sara, _il risque en revanche de changer votre vie pour toujours mais de la plus jolie façon qu'il soit ! _

Sara esquissa un sourire puis elle récupéra le papier pour y lire encore une fois la promesse du plus grand bouleversement de son existence.

- _Ça fout la trouille tu sais_, souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- _Ouais mais là je crois que, bébé prévu ou pas, ça fout toujours un peu la trouille. C'est normal_, lui assura Lizzie en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. _Mais moi je suis certaine que tu feras une super maman, _lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille._ Et un petit bout de chou mi-toi, mi-Michael ça va être… sensationnel ! _prédit-elle avec excitation.

Sara rigola entre amusement et émotion puis elle releva un regard brillant vers Lizzie.

_- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une amie comme toi, tu peux me le dire ?_

Lizzie afficha un sourire touché et enlaça affectueusement Sara.

- _Bon_. _Je crois que je vais retourner auprès de Michael_, déclara ensuite Sara en se levant du banc.

_- Ouais_, approuva Lizzie qui se leva également. _Oh, tiens, attends_, lança-t-elle soudainement avant de se mettre à fouiller dans la large poche de sa blouse. _Tu vas voir à quel point je suis une amie prévenante… J'en pique souvent dans la salle d'attente de la pédiatrie et il doit m'en rester une ou deux… _

Lizzie sortit de sa poche une petite sucette qu'elle tendit à Sara.

- _Elle est à la fraise_, annonça-t-elle._ Sans sucre et très goûtue !_

_- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? _s'étonna Sara en attrapant la sucette.

- _Bah pour pallier à tes envies de fraises_, lui expliqua Lizzie avant de la voir relever un sourcil amusé._ Quoi ? T'as pas des envies de fraises ?_

_- Non, _rigola Sara. _Mais merci quand même !_

oOo

21 heures. Avant de rentrer chez elle, Lizzie fit un détour par la chambre de Michael pour aller voir Sara. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle la trouva installée sur une chaise juste à côté du lit, endormie, la tête nichée dans ses bras croisés sur le bord du matelas.

Avec un petit sourire au bord des lèvres, Lizzie alla à la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux puis elle s'approcha de Michael.

- _Je sais pas si Sara te l'a dit, _murmura-t-elle tout bas,_ mais… elle a appris une grande nouvelle aujourd'hui… Oui, oui… Mais je vais pas te dire ce que c'est, t'as qu'à te réveiller si tu veux savoir ! Saches juste que ça n'a rien à voir avec des extraterrestres ou Elvis Presley… En tous cas, maintenant et plus que jamais, Sara a besoin de toi alors arrête de pioncer ! Ça fait 5 jours là, ça suffit ! Ce n'est plus drôle, je t'assure !_

Michael demeura parfaitement inerte et Lizzie poussa un soupir impuissant.

- _J'espère au moins que tu fais de beaux rêves, _marmonna-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Au moment de quitter la chambre, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec l'infirmière venue changer la perfusion de Michael.

- _Bonsoir Hilda_, chuchota Lizzie.

- _Bonsoir Docteur Parker_, la salua en retour l'infirmière. _Est-ce que… est-ce qu'elle dort ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite en regardant Sara.

- _Oui._

_- On devrait peut-être la réveiller pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez…_

_- Non, non, _l'interrompit Lizzie._ Laissez-la passer la nuit ici, c'est pas grave. Elle a besoin d'être près de lui._

_- Bon, d'accord… C'est étrange quand même qu'il ne se soit pas encore réveillé. En règle générale, après un hématome extradural, et surtout si l'intervention a été précoce, les patients reviennent à eux en 2 ou 3 jours, rarement plus. _

_- Oui, mais chaque cas de coma est unique et imprévisible malheureusement. Il faut juste espérer que ça ne dure plus trop longtemps maintenant… Bon, j'y vais. Bon courage pour votre service._

_- Merci, bonne nuit._

Lizzie quitta la chambre et Hilda s'approcha de Michael pour lui poser une nouvelle perfusion. Elle était en train de la raccorder au cathéter installé sur son bras lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa soudainement ; elle avait cru voir bouger les doigts de Michael.

Elle fixa son regard sur sa main, en espérant que le mouvement se réitère de manière plus marquée, mais les secondes défilèrent sans que rien ne se passe.

Il était fort probable que ce mouvement n'ait été qu'un simple spasme musculaire. Mais avec toute sa conscience professionnelle - et une pointe d'espoir toute personnelle - Hilda alluma sa petite lampe d'examen, releva les paupières de Michael et dirigea la lumière sur ses yeux. Elle les examina minutieusement pour tenter de détecter le moindre réflexe qui indiquerait un réveil imminent mais ses pupilles restèrent tragiquement aréactives aux stimuli lumineux.

Hilda éteignit alors sa petite lampe et la rangea dans la poche de sa tunique. Elle quitta la chambre sans bruit… et sans voir les nouveaux mouvements qu'imprimèrent les doigts de Michael.

Il faisait sombre tout à coup. L'aveuglante luminosité dans laquelle il baignait jusqu'à présent avait subitement disparu.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit mais il y avait par contre cette étrange odeur aseptisée. Il y avait quelque chose de désagréablement piqué dans son avant-bras gauche mais il y avait aussi et surtout quelque chose d'agréablement enlacé à sa main droite. Sans réaliser qu'il s'agissait d'une autre main, il eut le réflexe inné d'en caresser la peau douce et chaude du bout de son pouce.

Sara mit de longues secondes à émerger de son sommeil et il lui en fallut quelques unes encore pour se rendre compte que c'était bien le pouce de Michael qui était en train d'effleurer le dos de sa main.

Lorsqu'elle eut enfin pleine conscience de ce qui se passait et qu'elle comprit ce que cela signifiait, son cœur s'emballa et elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise pour s'installer sur le bord du matelas. Elle se pencha au-dessus de Michael et déposa une main sur son torse.

- _Michael_, l'appela-t-elle.

Il connaissait cette voix. C'était même sa préférée.

- _Michael_, l'appela une nouvelle fois Sara.

Elle sentit sa main presser la sienne un peu plus fort.

_- Michael réveille-toi…, _l'encouragea-t-elle_. Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux…_

C'est ce qu'il essayait de faire, de toutes ses forces, mais ce n'était pas si facile.

- _Je t'en pris Michael…,_ implora Sara.

Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les paupières. Il n'arrivait pas non plus à bouger ses lèvres. Mais il allait pourtant bien falloir qu'il trouve rapidement un moyen de lui montrer qu'il avait repris conscience et qu'il était là, avec elle, parce que la détresse qui habitait sa supplication lui déchirait le cœur.

_- Sara, _finit-il par murmurer dans un souffle presque inaudible.

Les yeux embués de larmes, Sara regarda les lèvres de Michael. Elle se demanda un instant si ce qu'elle venait d'entendre n'était pas une hallucination. Mais il répéta bientôt son prénom une deuxième fois et elle poussa un soupir en riant, entre soulagement et bonheur.

- _Oui. Oui c'est moi mon amour, _souffla-t-elle.

Elle plongea son visage dans le cou de Michael et se laissa submerger par l'émotion. Elle sentit ses bras se refermer doucement dans son dos et se blottit un peu plus étroitement contre lui. Elle savoura cette étreinte qui lui semblait être la plus précieuses de toutes tant elle avait redouté de ne jamais la voir se réaliser.

Michael ne savait pas encore bien où il était, ni ce qui avait pu se passer. Mais peu importe. Sara était là, alors il était serein.

Quand il parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, il découvrit d'abord la pénombre de la pièce. Puis Sara se redressa légèrement et il put voir son visage souriant. Elle ancra profondément son regard au sien et caressa délicatement les contours de son visage ; il leva une main vers sa joue humide pour sécher les larmes versées.

_- Pleure pas_, murmura-t-il d'une voix groggy.

- _Si, _rétorqua Sara dans un sourire.

Parce qu'après avoir tant pleuré de chagrin, elle appréciait de pouvoir le faire de joie.

_- Tu m'as fait si peur, _souffla-t-elle._ J'ai cru que… _

_- Je suis là, _l'interrompit Michael pour qu'elle oublie les craintes qu'elle avait pu avoir.

Elle hocha la tête.

_- Je t'aime tellement, _susurra-t-elle.

- _Je t'aime aussi, _articula-t-il presque silencieusement.

Sara lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Elle voulut ensuite se redresser mais Michael la retint contre lui.

_- Reste !_

_- Oui. Je veux juste attraper la sonnette pour appeler une infirmière_, indiqua-t-elle_. Il faut les prévenir que tu es réveillé._

Michael accepta de la laisser faire et une poignée de secondes plus tard, Hilda déboula dans la chambre. Sara se rassit sur la chaise près du lit, sans lâcher la main de Michael, et l'infirmière s'approcha de lui avec un grand sourire.

- _Alors ? On est enfin de retour parmi nous monsieur Scofield ! _lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Michael grimaça.

_- Ah je sais que je vais sûrement être moins douce que Sara_, concéda Hilda avec amusement, _mais il va falloir que je m'assure que tout va bien !_

_- Au moins on sait déjà que mon ouïe fonctionne parfaitement, _marmonna Michael.

- _Oui_, rigola-t-elle. _Bien_. _Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de l'accident ?_

Michael secoua la tête.

_- Quelle est la dernière chose que vous arrivez à vous rappelez, celle qui vous semble la plus récente ?_

Il fronça les sourcils en signe de réflexion.

_- Le… le mariage de mon frère. C'est récent ça ?_

Hilda se tourna vers Sara pour la questionner du regard.

- _C'était le week-end avant l'accident_, indiqua-t-elle.

_- D'accord, _approuva l'infirmière._ Vous pouvez me donner votre date de naissance monsieur Scofield ?_

_- Oui, mais arrêtez de m'appeler monsieur Scofield… Le 8 septembre… 74._

_- Si je vous dis 3 x 4, vous me dites ?_

_- 12._

_- Bien, et 6 x 7 ?_

_- … 42_

_- Excellent, _se réjouit Hilda avant de plonger sa main dans celle de Michael. _Est-ce que vous sentez ma main dans votre main gauche ?_

Il opina d'un hochement de tête.

_- Et vous sentez celle de Sara dans la droite ?_

_- Oui._

Hilda attrapa ensuite un stylo dans la poche de sa tunique et souleva la couverture pour découvrir les pieds de Michael sous lesquels elle fit glisser le bout de son stylo.

- _Vous sentez bien quand je fais ça ?_

_- Oui, oui je sens bien, _confirma Michael avec une légère exaspération.

Il regarda Sara avec un air de chien battu.

- _Dis-lui de me laisser tranquille, dis-lui que je vais bien ! _la supplia-t-il.

_- Elle fait son travail, _indiqua-t-elle en échangeant un regard amusé avec Hilda.

- _J'ai bientôt fini de vous embêter_, promit l'infirmière.

Elle alluma sa petite lampe d'examen et se pencha au-dessus de Michael pour contrôler rapidement la réactivité de ses pupilles.

_- Avez-vous mal quelque part ou une gêne particulière ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite.

_- Euh… non, ça va._

_- Bien. Le docteur Stulberg devrait arriver vers 7 heures, il sera prévenu du réveil de Michael dès qu'il passera les portes de l'hôpital_, déclara-t-elle à l'attention de Sara.

Cette dernière la remercie et Hilda quitta la chambre. Aussitôt l'infirmière partie, Sara se réinstalla sur le bord du lit. Michael commençait à se libérer de son brouillard comateux et il eut besoin de retrouver quelques points de repère.

- _Est-ce que tu peux me dire quel jour on est et qu'elle heure il est ? _demanda-t-il.

- _On est le mardi 18 mai et il est… 4 heures et demi du matin_, lui indiqua Sara après avoir consulté sa montre.

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Et bien… tu as eu un accident de voiture mercredi dernier. Tu as fait un hématome extradural et tu es tombé dans le coma._

Michael perdit son regard dans le vide et essaya de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- _Tu vas peut-être avoir du mal à te rappeler l'accident et les instants qui l'ont précédés_, reprit Sara. _Mais… euh… tu dois savoir que… qu'on s'était disputés, peu de temps avant que…_

_- Tu devais partir en Inde, _déclara soudainement Michael.

Tout venait de lui revenir d'un coup en mémoire. Il dut prendre quelques secondes pour faire le tri de ses souvenirs et les remettre en ordre.

- _Tu m'avais caché que ce serait avec Jeff… Oui, je me souviens maintenant… _

Sara se crispa. S'il se souvenait de son mensonge et il se souviendrait aussi qu'il lui en voulait beaucoup.

_- Et je me souviens surtout que j'ai réagi comme un parfait crétin, _souffla Michael dans un remords.

Sara écarquilla légèrement les yeux avec étonnement.

_- C'est ce que je venais te dire_, lui expliqua-t-il_. J'allais à l'aéroport pour te dire ça. Que ma réaction avait été excessive, que l'effort de compréhension que tu me demandais je pouvais bien sûr le faire… Je venais pour te dire que je te pardonnais._

Sara ne sut pas si c'était le fait d'entendre ces paroles tant espérées ou de repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes. Elle pinça ses lèvres tremblantes et hocha doucement la tête avant de donner un long baiser à Michael.

- _Plus jamais je te mentirais_, lui promit-elle ensuite_. Je veux que tu puisses me faire une confiance absolue._

_- Je te fais une confiance absolue, _lui assura-t-il. _Tu sais, après ton départ j'ai réalisé que c'était pas comme si tu m'avais caché une relation avec Jeff. T'avais pas à me dire que tu partais avec ton ex parce que tu ne faisais que partir avec un collègue comme un autre. Le fait qu'il soit ton ex n'avait aucune incidence pour toi et tu voulais pas que ça en ait pour moi non plus. _

_- Dans ce cas je t'ai peut-être pas vraiment menti mais j'ai insulté ton intelligence en pensant que tu serais pas capable de comprendre ça, _déclara Sara dans une moue piteuse. _C'est pas beaucoup mieux._

Michael rigola et leva une main vers le visage de Sara pour lui caresser la joue.

- _Peut-être qu'on devrait juste tirer un trait sur tout ça, ne plus y penser_, proposa-t-il.

_- Oui, _approuva-t-elle.

- _Tu m'en veux d'avoir gâché ta mission ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

Sara manqua de s'étouffer d'indignation.

- _Pardon ? _

- _Je sais que ça te tenait à cœur de partir en Inde…_

_- Mais tu me tiens bien plus à cœur que toutes les missions humanitaires du monde ! Et si je dois t'en vouloir de quelque chose c'est de m'avoir fichu la trouille de ma vie !_

_- Je suis désolé, _s'excusa Michael dans un sourire._ Et peut-être que tu pourras y aller plus tard, quand…_

_- Je t'arrête tout de suite, _le coupa Sara._ Je sais pas si j'irais travailler en Inde un jour, ni même si j'irais ailleurs, mais une chose est sûre : si je dois partir quelque part c'est que tu seras aussi du voyage. Tu sais, je crois qu'y a une leçon a tirer de tout ça : on est pas fait pour être séparés tous les deux. Ni par un conflit, ni par une quelconque distance. _

Michael ne pouvait que trop adhérer à cette résolution.

_- C'est ce que je pense aussi, _souffla-t-il.

Il se décala ensuite légèrement sur le côté du lit pour faire une place à Sara.

- _Tu finis la nuit avec moi ?_

Elle sourit et se glissa sous la couverture en se calant tout contre lui. Il l'enveloppa de son bras et elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

- _Tu peux m'enlever ça ? _demanda-t-il en désignant le cathéter planté dans le creux de son coude.

- _T'es pas un patient facile toi, _s'amusa Sara.

- _Mais ça me gêne, ça tire sur la peau. Et puis j'en ai plus besoin maintenant, _se justifia Michael.

- _Je suis pas ton médecin, j'ai pas le droit de prendre de décision médicale à ton sujet._

_- Je leur dirais que je l'ai enlevé tout seul !_

_- Et ils me reprocheront de t'avoir laisser faire ! _rétorqua Sara. _Hilda te l'enlèvera quand le moment sera venu, _déclara-t-elle ensuite d'un ton qui ne laissa place à aucune négociation.

Michael poussa un soupir de résignation.

- _Sara ? _reprit-il ensuite.

- _Mmm…_

_- On n'est plus fâchés mais on se doit quand même toujours une réconciliation, hein ? _

Sara esquissa un sourire.

- _Oui. Mais ça fera pas ici, c'est même pas la peine d'y penser ! _

_- Non, non, je sais bien_, marmonna Michael d'un air innocent. _On va attendre que je sorte d'ici… Dans combien de temps je pourrais partir d'après toi ?_

Sara lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il rigola, embrassa le haut de son front et la resserra étroitement contre lui.


	24. Chapter 24

_- Regardez droit devant vous._

Michael s'exécuta. Mais tandis que Stulberg approchait l'ophtalmoscope de son œil droit, son regard dévia vers Sara, assise près de la fenêtre.

_- Droit devant vous j'ai dit, _lui rappela le médecin. _Concentrez-vous sinon je fais sortir Sara._

_- Oui, pardon, _s'excusa Michael alors que Sara pouffait de rire.

Il remit son regard dans le bon axe et essaya de garder son sérieux. Stulberg pratiqua une ophtalmoscopie minutieuse de ses deux yeux puis il posa deux doigts sur sa nuque pour en tester la souplesse, ce qui conclut le bilan de santé post-coma auquel il s'adonnait depuis un petit quart d'heure.

- _Bon. À première vue tout va bien_, déclara-t-il. _Je vais vous prévoir un scanner de contrôle dans la matinée et je vais demander à une infirmière de passer vous faire une prise de sang pour établir un bilan hématologique complet._

_- Et après, si tout va bien, je pourrais sortir ? _demanda Michael.

_- Oulà ! N'allons pas plus vite que la musique ! _tempéra le médecin._ Même si vous vous sentez bien, un trauma crânien, un hématome extradural et un coma de 5 jours, c'est pas négligeable. Alors on va vous garder à l'œil quelques jours encore._

_- Mais j'ai un médecin particulier à la maison pour me surveiller, _argua Michael pour tenter d'obtenir la permission de sortie la plus rapide possible.

- _Non, non_, rigola Stulberg._ Ça me rassure pas ça. Parce que je suis sûr que quand Sara joue au docteur avec vous, ça n'a rien de médical !_

_- Eh ! _protesta Sara. _Je te dispense de ce genre d'insinuations Chris !_

Le médecin lui adressa un clin d'œil taquin puis il commença à s'éloigner.

- _Je repasserai plus tard dans la journée quand on aura les résultats du scanner_, indiqua-t-il avant de quitter la chambre.

Sara se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de Michael, resté assis sur le bord du lit. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et il referma les siens autour de sa taille.

- _T'as vu ? Je suis en pleine forme ! _lança-t-il dans un sourire ravi.

- _Ouais. Mais t'oublies pas que si t'as le moindre mal de tête ou la moindre nausée, tu le dis parce que ça pourrait être le signe de complications, d'une nouvelle hémorragie, et ce serait très grave !_

_- Oui, oui, j'ai bien compris._

_- Non mais je les connais les hommes, _se méfia Sara._ Ils ont toujours beaucoup de mal à admettre que quelque chose ne va pas. Ou alors il préfère ne rien dire pour pas avoir à rester plus longtemps ici…_

_- Sara, _l'interrompit Michael_. C'est vrai que j'ai envie de partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible mais je le dirais si ça va pas_, lui assura-t-il.

Il appuya sa promesse du regard et Sara hocha la tête avant de lui donner un tendre baiser.

- _Je peux te poser une question ? _demanda-t-il ensuite. _Tu le sais peut-être pas mais… est-ce qu'il y a eu d'autres personnes impliquées dans l'accident ?_

Sara baissa les yeux. Elle avait redouté cette question. Mais il était en droit de savoir alors elle se résigna à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle savait de l'accident.

Comme elle le craignait, Michael ne retint qu'une seule chose du récit : l'autre chauffeur n'avait pas survécu à la collision.

- _C'est pas de ta faute tu sais, _murmura-t-elle, sachant combien il avait la culpabilité facile._ Cet homme roulait trop vite, il a grillé le feu, il aurait de toute façon eu un accident, que tu te sois trouvé là au moment ou pas._

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Michael hocha la tête mais il demeurait très troublé par l'idée d'avoir été impliqué dans un accident meurtrier.

- _Je vais te laisser quelques minutes, _reprit Sara._ Juste le temps que j'aille prévenir Linc et Fernando, d'accord ?_

Michael acquiesça d'un nouveau hochement de tête silencieux.

- _Tu sais, moi aussi je peux pas m'empêcher de me trouver une part de responsabilité dans cet accident_, lui confia-t-elle._ Mais ça va nous tuer si on se laisse ronger par la culpabilité… Il faut accepter ce qui s'est passé ou en tous cas accepter le fait qu'on ne peut de toute façon rien y changer._

_- Oui_, souffla-t-il.

Sara lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres puis elle quitta la chambre pour aller passer quelques coups de fil.

oOo

Sara avait prévenu Lincoln et Fernando du réveil de Michael et elle venait de raccrocher le téléphone lorsqu'elle vit Lizzie arriver vers elle avec un grand sourire.

- _Maggy m'a dit ! _lança Lizzie avec excitation.

Une fois à hauteur de Sara, elle l'enlaça rapidement avec tendresse.

_- « Michael s'est réveillé cette nuit ! », c'est la première chose qu'elle m'a dite, avant même de me dire bonjour, _rapporta-t-elle avec amusement._ Et alors ? Comment il va ?_

- _Bien. Plutôt très bien même. Et… il se souvient de moi, _indiqua Sara dans un sourire radieux.

_- Évidemment ! Je vois pas bien comment ça aurait pu être autrement ! Et sinon… est-ce que tu lui as dit pour…_

_- Non. Et je crois que ça va attendre un peu. Je vais le laisser récupérer de son accident de voiture avant de lui parler de mon accident de contraception. Surtout que je viens de lui dire pour l'autre conducteur et je pense qu'il va lui falloir un petit peu de temps pour s'en remettre._

_- Mouais, _marmonna Lizzie en regardant Sara avec méfiance.

Elle la suspectait surtout d'avoir purement et simplement peur d'annoncer sa grossesse à Michael.

- _Je vais lui dire ! _lui assura Sara qui avait deviné ses pensées. _Mais ça peut attendre quelques jours, non ?_

_- Ouais. Bon, est-ce que je peux aller le voir ? Il est dans sa chambre ?_

_- Oui._

Lizzie et Sara marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la chambre de Michael.

- _Salut mon p'tit poulet ! _lança Lizzie en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Toujours assis son lit, Michael la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- _On se connaît ? _demanda-t-il.

Lizzie s'immobilisa brutalement au milieu de la chambre et son visage qui se liquéfia. Elle fixa Michael quelques secondes en silence jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus la blague et se mette à glousser.

- _Non mais quel con ! _pesta Lizzie. _Tu crois que tu m'en as pas déjà assez fait ! T'imagines ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai dû appeler Sara pour la prévenir de ton accident !_

_- C'est vrai que c'est pas gentil de faire peur à Lizzie alors qu'elle m'a été d'un précieux soutien, _déclara Sara.

Elle avait pourtant bien du mal à dissimuler son amusement.

- _Je suis désolé, _s'excusa Michael en tendant son bras vers Lizzie.

Elle le pardonna d'un sourire et lui donna sa main pour qu'il y dépose un petit bisou.

_- Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de Sara_, souffla-t-il avec une réelle gratitude.

- _Ouais, tu peux ! _rétorqua-t-elle_. Parce que si tu savais dans quel état tu me l'as mise ! Plus jamais ça ,hein !_

_- Je promets rien mai j'essayerais quand même de faire tout mon possible pour que ça se reproduise pas, _lui assura Michael avec un clin d'œil.

Lizzie voulut ensuite le questionner sur son expérience du coma mais son biper se mit à sonner et la coupa dans son élan. Elle consulta son appareil et afficha une moue déçue.

- _Je dois y aller, _se désola-t-elle_. Une urgence._

Lizzie quitta la chambre et Michael regarda Sara avec étonnement.

- _Ça peut avoir des urgences un psychiatre ?_

_- Ouais. Tu sais, les personnes qui arrivent aux urgences ne sont pas toujours que physiquement traumatisées_, expliqua Sara. _Bon, je crois que je vais faire un saut à l'appart' pour prendre une douche vite fait, _indiqua-t-elle ensuite._ Et je vais en profiter pour te ramener tes affaires de toilettes et quelques vêtements._

_- Oui mais n'en prends pas trop, je compte pas rester ici des lustres !_

_- Oui, ça j'avais compris ! _s'amusa Sara.

oOo

Une petite heure plus tard, Sara était de retour à l'hôpital. Et elle découvrit que Sucre avait débarqué pendant son absence. Assis sur le lit en face de Michael, les deux hommes étaient en pleine discussion lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre.

- _Salut Doc ! _lança Sucre en la voyant arriver.

- _Salut, _lui répondit-elle.

Elle alla déposer le sac contenant les affaires de Michael près du placard de la chambre avant de s'approcher du lit.

_- Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

_- Non, à peine dix minutes_, indiqua Sucre.

_- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ton scanner ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite à Michael en grimpant sur le lit pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- _Ouais, peu de temps après ton départ._

_- Et t'as eu les résultats ? T'as vu Chris ?_

_- Non, pas encore… Tu veux un chocolat ? _proposa Michael.

Il lui présenta la boîte que Sucre lui avait apportée.

_- Ils sont à quoi ?_

_- Liqueur de cerise._

_- Ah. Non, _refusa-t-elle._ Je peux pas… Enfin j'aime pas_, se reprit-elle précipitamment.

La véritable raison étant en effet que son état lui interdisait de consommer la moindre goutte d'alcool, sous quelle forme que ce soit.

- _Et ben tant mieux, ça en fera plus pour nous, _se ravit Sucre.

- _Pour moi tu veux dire, _corrigea Michael en ramenant jalousement sa boîte de chocolats contre lui.

- _Euh… tu t'en souviens peut-être pas mais le Mike d'avant l'accident était un type ultra généreux ! _rétorqua Sucre. _D'ailleurs il adorait couvrir son meilleur pote de cadeaux, _glissa-t-il pour tenter de refaçonner ses habitudes à son avantage.

- _Ouais c'est ça ! _rigola Michael. _J'ai pas perdu la mémoire je t'ai dit !_

Et il lui tendit la boîte de chocolats pour qu'il se serve parce que le Michael d'après l'accident n'était en rien différent de celui d'avant.

Sucre venait d'enfourner un chocolat dans sa bouche lorsqu'on frappa à la porte de la chambre. C'est la famille Burrows au complet qui fit son entrée dans la pièce. LJ fut le premier à se jeter sur oncle puis ce fut au tour de Lincoln et Veronica de venir l'embrasser, tout à leur bonheur de le retrouver conscient et en parfaite santé.

- _Alors ? Le coma ? C'était comment ? _demanda LJ avec excitation. _T'as revu des gens qui sont morts ? T'as vu les portes du paradis ? T'as eu une révélation mystique ?_

_- Non, rien de tout ça, je suis désolé, _répondit Michael. _Et je suis aussi désolé si j'ai un peu gâché votre lune de miel_, déclara-t-il en regardant les jeunes mariés avec une petite grimace navrée.

_- Non, dis pas de bêtises ! L'important c'est que tu ailles bien_, lui assura Veronica. _C'est vrai qu'on est rentré un peu plus tôt que prévu du coup, mais c'est pas grave. Linc en avait marre de toute façon, il arrêtait pas de se faire piquer par les moustiques._

_- Les enfoirés, _confirma Lincoln. _Vee s'est pas fait piquer une seule fois, ils s'en prenaient qu'à moi ! _

_- Mais à part les moustiques, c'était bien ? _demanda Michael.

- _Oui, génial ! C'est magnifique la Nouvelle-Zélande _rapporta Veronica._ On était dans un coin un peu isolé, sauvage. C'était à la fois très dépaysant et très reposant._

- _On a fait plein de photos, je te montrerai_, renchérit Lincoln.

Une nouvelle fois on frappa à la porte et Christopher Stulberg fit son apparition à l'entrée de la chambre.

- _Et bien ! Y en a du monde là-dedans ! _constata-t-il.

Il balaya la pièce du regard avec amusement et arrêta finalement son attention sur Michael.

- _Je venais juste vous dire que j'avais jeté un œil à votre scanner et tout va bien, _lui indiqua-t-il.

Michael ouvrit aussitôt la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Stulberg ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- _Non ! Ça ne veut pas dire que vous pouvez sortir ! On vous garde encore deux jours en observation. Deux petits jours, d'accord ?_

_- Non, pas vraiment, _marmonna Michael_. Mais j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir le choix ! _

_- Euh… non, en effet, _lui confirma le médecin avant de repartir.

Michael tourna la tête vers Sara et la regarda avec des yeux implorants, la suppliant silencieusement de faire quelque chose pour abréger son calvaire.

- _On a failli être séparés pendant deux mois je te rappelle, _lui murmura-t-elle en caressant sa joue. _Alors tu vas peut-être pouvoir patienter deux jours, non ? _

_- Ça va être dur, _souffla-t-il.

Il l'embrassa pour se consoler et Sucre profita que l'attention de Michael soit ainsi détournée pour piquer un nouveau chocolat dans la boîte qu'il avait toujours à la main.

oOo

Le vendredi suivant, le moment tant attendu par Michael était enfin arrivé. Et il était en train de rassembler toutes ses affaires avec l'aide de Sara lorsque le docteur Stulberg entra dans sa chambre pour signer son autorisation de sortie.

-_ Évidemment au moindre problème, au moindre trouble qui vous semble étrange, à la moindre douleur, vous revenez me voir, _ordonna-t-il en gardant encore un peu le précieux papier en otage.

Michael promit et Stulberg lui donna enfin le sésame vers sa liberté.

_- Par ailleurs, je vous interdis formellement la pratique de sports violents pour les trois mois à venir. Et je vous arrête 15 jours. Si au terme de ces deux semaines de repos tout va toujours bien, vous serez apte à reprendre le travail._

_- Pardon ? Deux semaines ! _s'indigna Michael. _Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant tout ce temps si je peux pas aller bosser ?_

_- J'en sais rien. Du tricot, des mots croisés… vous trouverez bien à vous occuper._

Michael poussa un soupir grognon puis il remercia tout de même le médecin. Après le départ de Stulberg, Sara s'approcha de Michael et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

_- Ça va passer vite 15 jours, _lui assura-t-elle pour le réconforter.

- _Tu parles ! Tu veux pas prendre des vacances pour pouvoir rester avec moi ? _demanda-t-il.

_- Si, bien sûr, je veux bien_, répondit Sara. _Mais je peux pas_, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire désolé.

- _Oh mais alors tout le monde est contre moi ! _geignit Michael.

Sara rigola puis elle prit ses lèvres dans un baiser à la sensualité provocante avant d'approcher sa bouche de son oreille.

- _Arrête de ronchonner_, susurra-t-elle.

Il frissonna en sentant son souffle chaud au creux de son oreille.

_- Et en route ! _poursuivit-elle._ On se doit une réconciliation, tu te souviens ? _

Tandis qu'elle lui souriait, Michael se perdit dans son regard mutin et déglutit avec difficultés. La perspective de pouvoir lui faire l'amour dans ce qui n'était maintenant plus qu'une poignée de minutes attisait un désir déjà très sensible. Il prit alors une longue et profonde inspiration pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Néanmoins, c'est d'un geste particulièrement vif qu'il attrapa son sac puis la main de Sara pour l'entraîner avec hâte hors de la chambre.

oOo

Dans le hall de l'hôpital, Maggy interpella Michael avant qu'il ne franchisse les portes.

- _Monsieur Scofield ! Attendez ! Il faudrait que vous passiez voir monsieur Lewis au service administratif avant de partir._

_- Pourquoi ? _s'étonna Michael.

- _Je sais pas trop mais y a un problème avec votre assurance-santé apparemment et monsieur Lewis veut clarifier un ou deux détails avec vous avant que vous vous en alliez._

_- Et je peux pas revenir plus tard pour voir ça ?_

_- Euh… c'est vous qui voyez mais dans ces cas-là on va être obligé de vous demander de nous avancer vos frais d'hospitalisation avant de vous laisser sortir, _expliqua Maggy.

- _C'est pas vrai_, soupira Michael.

Il donna son sac à Sara et s'approcha du comptoir de l'accueil.

- _Où est-ce que le trouve ce monsieur Lewis ? _demanda-t-il à Maggy.

- _Au fond du couloir, troisième porte à gauche_, indiqua-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers la direction à suivre.

Michael disparut rapidement dans la service administratif de l'hôpital et Sara alla s'asseoir sur un des sièges disposés dans le hall pour l'attendre.

oOo

Une demi-heure s'écoula avant que Michael ne réapparaisse enfin. Sara se leva pour aller à sa rencontre.

- _C'est bon ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Ouais, c'est réglé. Mais c'est pas un nerveux ce Lewis. T'aurais dû le voir taper à deux à l'heure sur son clavier. À un moment j'ai cru que j'allais le lui arracher des mains pour tout écrire à sa place !_

Sara esquissa un sourire amusé puis elle passa une main caressante sur la joue de Michael pour apaiser son agacement.

- _Bon aller_, reprit-il en récupérant son sac des mains de Sara. _Cette fois on peut partir !_

_- Au revoir monsieur Scofield ! _lança Maggy en le voyant se diriger vers la sortie. _À bientôt j'espère ! _ajouta-t-elle, narquoise, pour le taquiner.

- _Euh… non. C'est pas contre vous mais je compte pas remettre les pieds ici avant un petit moment, _rétorqua Michael avant de passer les portes de l'hôpital.

Sur le perron, Sara s'immobilisa si brusquement que Michael la percuta légèrement. D'abord surpris par son arrêt brutal, il comprit rapidement quel était le problème.

- _Oh merde, _geignit-il, les yeux levés vers le ciel qui pleurait une pluie torrentielle. _T'as pas de parapluie ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Ben non… Il faisait un temps splendide quand j'ai quitté l'appart' ce matin, _s'hébéta Sara._ Ça doit être une averse orageuse, on n'a qu'à attendre un peu que ça se calme._

_- Non, non, j'attends rien du tout moi. Viens ! On va prendre un taxi._

Michael s'élança jusqu'au bord de la route et Sara le suivit. Il héla rapidement un taxi qui s'arrêta à leur hauteur et tous deux s'engouffrèrent sans tarder à l'intérieur du véhicule pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie.

Michael indiqua la destination de la course au chauffeur tandis que Sara se mettait à grimacer.

- _Ça sent quoi là ? _demanda-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

- _Euh… bah ça doit être mon désodorisant à la lavande_, répondit le chauffeur._ Ça vous plait pas ? _s'inquiéta-t-il.

Prise d'une nausée aussi soudaine qu'incontrôlable, Sara eut tout juste le temps de rouvrir la portière et de se pencher hors de la voiture pour vomir dans le caniveau. Le chauffeur se contorsionna sur son siège pour la regarder avant de reporter son attention sur Michael, la mine à la fois étonnée et désemparée.

- _Non, visiblement ça lui plait pas, _constata Michael. _Ça va ? _demanda-t-il ensuite à Sara.

- _Il faut que je sorte_, marmonna-t-elle avant de s'extraire du taxi.

- _Bon… euh… et bien désolé pour le dérangement, _s'excusa Michael auprès du chauffeur.

Il sortit à son tour du véhicule et se lança à la poursuite de Sara qui retournait vers l'hôpital.

- _Sara, attends-moi ! _l'appela-t-il.

Une main plaquée contre sa bouche, elle accéléra son pas déjà rapide pour que Michael ne la rattrape pas. Elle pénétra dans le hall de l'hôpital et se dirigea précipitamment vers les toilettes. Maggy la regarda passer devant l'accueil avec perplexité puis elle arqua un sourcil amusé en voyant Michael arriver à son tour dans le hall.

_- Vous voilà déjà de retour ? _s'étonna-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Michael roula des yeux. Ce n'est pas le sarcasme de Maggy qui l'exaspérait mais le fait qu'en effet, il avait le sentiment qu'il n'arriverait jamais à quitter cet hôpital une bonne fois pour toutes. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes et attendit Sara près de la porte.

Après s'être rincée la bouche et passée un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se remettre de son petit malaise, Sara attendait que les derniers effluves de lavande veuillent bien quitter ses narines pour éviter de nouvelles nausées. Lorsqu'elle vit dans le miroir que son teint commençait à retrouver quelques couleurs, elle se décida à ressortir.

- _Ça va mieux ? _lui demanda aussitôt Michael.

- _Oui_, répondit-elle en fuyant soigneusement son regard.

- _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_- Rien. C'est juste que… j'aime pas l'odeur de la lavande, _déclara simplement Sara.

- _Au point d'en vomir ?_

_- Bah oui ! _asséna-t-elle sèchement, paniquée à l'idée que Michael soupçonne quelque chose. _Y a des odeurs qui soulèvent le cœur, c'est comme ça ! _

_- Bon… bah on ira jamais passer de vacances en Provence alors, _en conclut-il avec philosophie.

Radoucie, Sara consentit enfin à regarder Michael et elle lui rendit le sourire qu'il lui adressait. Elle pouffa même de rire en réalisant que, de son point de vue, la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux avait dû lui sembler quelque peu cocasse.

- _Je suis désolée_, se navra-t-elle piteusement. _C'est pas très sexy en plus !_

_- Non, c'est pas grave… J'ai toujours très envie de me réconcilier avec toi, _lui murmura Michael à l'oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Puis il enveloppa ses épaules de son bras et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

Dehors, la pluie avait cessé et les épais nuages gris qui encombraient le ciel se dissipaient. Le soleil réchauffait doucement l'atmosphère à mesure qu'il reprenait ses droits au-dessus de Chicago.

Michael et Sara marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'à leur immeuble et, arrivés à destination, ils découvrirent avec étonnement un petit attroupement de cinq personnes devant les portes du bâtiment. Ils réalisèrent rapidement qu'il s'agissait là de quelques uns de leurs voisins, dont Esther Perry qui attendait un petit peu à l'écart des autres avec son cabas à roulettes rempli de provisions.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _lui demanda Michael en s'approchant.

- _Oh bah ça c'est le 21ème siècle vous voyez ! Tout est électronique, c'est formidable, sauf que quand ça bug on est bien emmerdé ! _pesta-t-elle.

_- Oui, il doit y avoir un petit problème dans le système électronique de l'immeuble, _renchérit Harvey de l'appartement 8A._ Plus rien ne fonctionne, ni les interphones, ni l'ascenseur et on n'arrive pas ouvrir les portes, ni de l'intérieur, ni de l'extérieur, _expliqua-t-il.

_- Et la porte du parking ? _interrogea Michael._ Elle…_

_- Non_, le coupa Harvey. _Elle est bloquée aussi. En gros les personnes qui sont à l'intérieur sont enfermées à l'intérieur, et celles qui sont à l'extérieur sont enfermées… à l'extérieur, _résuma-t-il avec un certain amusement.

Un amusement que Michael ne goûta pas.

_- Non mais je rêve, _maugréa-t-il, exaspéré, alors qu'une force divine semblait ne pas vouloir le voir rentrer chez lui. _Est-ce que quelqu'un a prévenu la maintenance ?_

_- Ouais, et ils ont dit qu'ils arriveraient rapidement mais ça va bientôt faire trois quarts d'heure qu'on les attend._

Michael poussa un soupir agacé avant de se tourner vers Sara. Il haussa les épaules avec impuissance.

_- Je crois qu'on n'a plus qu'à les attendre aussi, _déclara-t-il avec fatalité.

Il entraîna Sara vers un des bancs intercalés entre les peupliers qui bordaient la route et tous deux prirent leur mal en patience.

oOo

Les agents de maintenance n'arrivèrent qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Et il leur fallut près d'une heure encore pour parvenir à déterminer l'origine du problème et à le régler.

Lorsque l'ascenseur fut enfin accessible, tous les résidents - Michael et Sara compris - s'y engouffrèrent en même temps pour ne faire qu'un voyage. Un interminable voyage. L'ascension s'interrompit au 5ème étage pour laisser sortir Li Ku-Han, au 8ème pour laisser sortir Harvey, au 11ème pour Andrea Nicholls puis tout de suite après au 12ème pour Matthew McCarthy, et enfin au 16ème pour Esther Perry qui n'avait cessé de marmonner son mécontentement entre ses dents.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent finalement sur leur étage, Michael et Sara sortirent précipitamment de la cabine de peur que dans une ultime péripétie, ils s'y retrouvent coincés. Une fois sur le palier, ils échangèrent un regard avant de pouffer de rire. Un rire plus consterné qu'autre chose.

- _Tu te rends compte que Stulberg m'a signé mon autorisation de sortie y a… presque deux heures et demi maintenant ! _rapporta Michael après avoir consulté sa montre. _Quand on sait qu'on habite à dix minutes à pieds de l'hôpital ça fait mal ! _

_- Ouais, je sais_, répondit Sara en même temps qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte de l'appartement. _Mais c'est bon maintenant, on y est._

Elle pénétra la première à l'intérieur, laissa Michael entrer à son tour puis referma derrière lui. Il balaya l'appartement du regard mais son plaisir de le retrouver était quelque peu terni par le dernier souvenir qu'il y avait.

- _La dernière fois qu'on a été ici tous les deux on s'est pas dit que des gentillesses, hein ? _se rappela-t-il avec désolation.

Sara s'approcha de lui et noua ses bras autour de son cou.

- _Il tient qu'à nous d'effacer ce mauvais souvenir, _murmura-t-elle.

Michael lui sourit, resserra ses bras autour de sa taille pour la plaquer plus étroitement contre lui et enfin l'embrassa avec toute l'impudeur que l'environnement hospitalier avait condamné jusqu'à présent.

Il explora langoureusement sa bouche, une main plongée dans ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie du téléphone l'interrompe. Il quitta ses lèvres et émit un petit rire nerveux.

_- Je reviens tout de suite, _souffla-t-il.

Sara le vit s'approcher du téléphone, s'accroupir devant le meuble qui le supportait, tendre un bras pour saisir le fil de l'appareil et tirer d'un coup sec dessus pour le débrancher. Le téléphone se tut et Michael revint vers elle avec un sourire satisfait.

- _Où est-ce qu'on en était ? _demanda-t-il dans un murmure suave avant de reprendre le baiser là où ils l'avaient laissé.

À présent plus rien ne pouvait les déranger et, neuf jours après leur dispute, ils eurent enfin tout le loisir de se réconcilier.


	25. Chapter 25

Cela faisait une semaine que Michael avait quitté l'hôpital et que la vie avait repris son cours normal.

Appuyée sur le guichet du bureau des infirmières, occupée à remplir un dossier, Sara poussa un soupir agacé lorsqu'elle vit Lizzie s'approcher d'elle.

- _Alors ? Est-ce que tu lui as parlé ? _demanda Lizzie.

- _Tu vas me demander ça tous les jours ? _s'impatienta Sara.

- _Jusqu'à ce que ce soit fait, oui._

_- Mais si tu crois que c'est facile !_

_- Non, je sais bien, mais plus tu attendras, et plus ce sera difficile. T'imagines ce que tu vas lui dire quand il te demandera depuis combien de temps tu le sais et pourquoi tu lui en as pas parlé plus tôt ?_

Sara marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en reportant son attention sur son dossier. Lizzie ne la lâcha pas pour autant :

- _De toute façon t'as bien conscience qu'à un moment ça va se voir, tu pourras plus lui cacher. Ça m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il ait encore rien remarqué parce que t'es quand même plus…_

_- Quoi ? Grosse ? C'est ça ? Tu trouves que j'ai grossi ? _s'offusqua Sara.

- _Non, j'allais dire… susceptible… Entre autres choses, _marmonna Lizzie. _Parce que t'es aussi de très mauvais poil mais ça, je pense que ça passera quand tu lui auras parlé et que t'auras soulagé ta conscience !_

_- Je vais le faire._

_- Cet après-midi !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu lui dis en rentrant cet aprèm' ! _ordonna Lizzie.

- _Mais…_

_- Sinon je l'appelle demain et je lui balance tout moi-même ! _menaça-t-elle.

_- Non, je sais que tu ferais pas ça._

_- Parie pas là-dessus ma chérie ! _rétorqua Lizzie.

Elle appuya son chantage d'un regard ferme et déterminé avant de partir vers las ascenseurs en laissant Sara seule au pied du mur. Car cette dernière ne savait pas si son amie était capable de mettre sa menace à exécution mais une chose était sûre : elle avait raison, et sur tous les points.

Elle allait donc devoir se faire violence et parler à Michael dès qu'elle rentrerait parce qu'il ne fallait pas oublier une autre chose très importante : il était en droit de savoir ce qui se passait, d'être prévenu que d'ici quelques mois, il lui faudrait réorganiser sa vie selon de nouvelles priorités.

oOo

Sur le chemin du retour, Sara n'avait cessé de réfléchir à la meilleure façon d'annoncer sa grossesse à Michael. Mais arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement, elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé la formulation qui lui semblait la mieux appropriée parce qu'au final, peu importe la forme, le fond de la nouvelle restait violent.

Elle enfonça sa clef dans la serrure d'une main tremblante et prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter d'apaiser sa nervosité avant d'entrer. À l'intérieur, elle trouva Michael au salon, avachi sur le canapé.

- _Y avait « TESTAMENT » en 9 lettres, _lança-t-il à la télévision avant de l'éteindre à l'aide de la télécommande dans un geste nonchalant.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu regardais ? _demanda Sara en s'approchant de lui.

Avant de donner la moindre réponse, Michael tapota ses lèvres pour réclamer un bisou ; elle le lui donna avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- _Des chiffres et des lettres_, répondit-il._ Mais les candidats sont trop nuls, ça m'énerve._

_- Tu t'ennuies ? _demanda Sara dans ce qui était d'ailleurs plus une constatation qu'une réelle question.

- _Non, je m'ennuie pas. À ce stade c'est bien au-delà de ça ! _soupira Michael.

Sara sourit entre amusement et compassion et passa une main réconfortante sur sa joue.

_- J'ai fait tout ce qu'il y avait à faire dans cet appart' les trois premiers jours et maintenant je meurs à petit feu, _déplora-t-il_. Je vais jamais tenir une semaine encore comme ça ! Et sinon, ta journée à toi, ça c'est bien passé ?_

_- Ouais, comme d'hab', rien de spécial à signaler._

Michael lui adressa un sourire approbateur puis il s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais Sara posa une main sur ses lèvres pour le stopper dans son élan.

- _Attends, _souffla-t-elle. _Si j'ai rien à te signaler côté boulot j'ai un truc à te dire… côté perso… _

Michael la regarda avec perplexité, surpris par la gravité du ton qu'elle venait d'employer. Et une petite partie de lui redouta ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire puisque les deux dernières fois où ce genre de situations s'étaient produites, c'était pour qu'elle lui annonce que son ex avait refait surface ou qu'elle allait partir deux mois à l'autre bout du monde.

- _Je t'écoute, _l'encouragea Michael alors qu'elle restait silencieuse.

- _Oui… euh… en fait… pendant que t'étais dans le coma_, _j'ai appris quelque chose me concernant…_

Elle avait fixé son regard sur un des boutons de la chemise de Michael qu'elle tripotait nerveusement.

_- Enfin plutôt nous concernant, _corrigea-t-elle. _Puisque comme tu me l'avais dit toi-même, dans cette histoire, on est toujours deux…_

Sara prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

-_ Je suis enceinte Michael_, annonça-t-elle.

Puis elle releva enfin les yeux vers Michael qui la regardait mais, semblait-il, sans vraiment la voir. Et il lui fut impossible de savoir à quoi il pensait à ce moment précis alors que, comme le temps, il paraissait s'être figé suite aux mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

- _Michael ? _l'appela-t-elle doucement après un long et pesant silence durant lequel il n'avait toujours pas manifesté la moindre réaction.

- _A… attends. Deux minutes. Laisse-moi deux minutes_, balbutia-t-il.

Il se leva du canapé et alla se poster devant la bais vitrée. Il frotta son visage pour se sortir de sa torpeur et poussa un long soupir éprouvé avant de se retourner vers Sara.

_- Tu es… enceinte ? _

_- Oui._

_- T'es enceinte ? _demanda-t-il encore.

_- Tu peux me poser la question autant de fois que tu veux, ça changera pas la réponse, _lui fit remarquer Sara.

Il peinait un peu à respirer, comme si un poids lui comprimait la poitrine et contrariait la pleine amplitude de ses poumons. Il porta une main à sa gorge.

_- Je… j'ai besoin de prendre l'air je crois, _souffla-t-il.

Il traversa rapidement l'appartement et Sara le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière la porte.

- _Bon_, soupira-t-elle.

Elle s'adossa au canapé, attrapa un petit coussin qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine et replia ses jambes contre elle. En attendant - et espérant - que Michael revienne, elle se répéta, pour se rassurer, qu'il lui fallait juste un petit peu de temps pour assimiler la nouvelle.

oOo

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard la porte de l'appartement se rouvrit enfin. Sara n'avait pas bougé du canapé et elle releva la tête pour voir Michael apparaître. Il s'immobilisa un instant pour la regarder en retour et elle chercha sur son visage le moindre indice qui trahirait ses pensées, positives ou négatives. Mais une fois encore, elle fut parfaitement incapable d'entrevoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans son esprit. Mais il était là, il était revenu, alors c'était déjà ça !

Michael lâcha le regard de Sara le temps de refermer la porte puis il s'avança jusqu'au salon. Il déposa sur la table basse un petit coffret beige ornée d'une grenouille verte et d'un papillon rose et s'assit ensuite à côté de Sara.

- _Excuse-moi si je t'ai pas donné la réaction que tu attendais tout à l'heure, _commença-t-il. _Mais j'avais besoin d'un peu de temps pour… enfin… ça fait un choc quand même !_

_- Je sais, _murmura Sara.

- _Comment t'as réagi toi quand… quand t'as su que… Comment tu le prends ? _

_- T'étais dans le coma quand je l'ai appris et j'ai pas trop réalisé parce qu'à ce moment-là la seule chose qui m'importait c'était que tu te réveilles. Et depuis… en fait je crois que je réalise toujours pas, _avoua Sara. _Je sais que je suis enceinte mais pour l'instant ça se limite à quelques inscriptions sur un compte rendu d'analyses alors… c'est assez abstrait._

_- Oui. C'est pas facile de s'imaginer concrètement ce que ça représente_, confirma Michael_. C'est pour ça qu'après avoir longtemps marché en essayant de mettre mes idées au clair, j'ai été acheter ça_…

Il attrapa le petit coffret.

_- … pour m'aider à prendre conscience de ce que ça veut dire._

Il l'ouvrit et en sortit un petit pyjama en velours blanc qu'il tendit à Sara. Elle le saisit avec délicatesse et le contempla avec des yeux brillants de larmes.

- _Quand je l'ai pris dans le magasin_, poursuivit Michael,_ je me suis imaginé qu'il y aurait bientôt dans ce pyjama un petit bébé qui sera un peu de toi et un peu de moi et… il s'avère que cette idée me plait beaucoup_, confia-t-il dans un sourire.

Sara lui rendit son sourire en hochant la tête.

- _Elle me plait aussi_, souffla-t-elle.

Puis elle reporta son regard sur la petite grenouillère qu'elle avait dans les mains et laissa l'émotion la submerger. Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, de part et d'autre du sourire béat qui s'était plaqué sur ses lèvres.

- _On va avoir un bébé, _murmura-t-elle.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle se savait enceinte, elle réalisa pleinement ce que cela signifiait.

- _Oui_, confirma Michael.

Il replaça tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Sara.

- _Et tu sais, même si cette grossesse était pas prévue, je veux pas qu'on parle d'accident, _déclara-t-il._ Parce qu'en général, un accident on veut pas que ça se produise or je veux des enfants avec toi… On en a encore jamais parlé mais il est certain que je veux avoir des enfants avec toi. Bien sûr j'avais pas prévu que le premier arriverait aussi vite mais c'est tout sauf un drame. C'est une surprise. Ce sera notre petit bébé-surprise, d'accord ?_

_- Oui, _approuva Sara._ Et c'est d'autant plus une surprise que j'ai pas commis aucun oubli, je te le promets…_

_- Mais même si c'était le cas je te le reprocherais pas Sara, _s'empressa de lui assurer Michael_. Et si ce bébé a réussi à braver une contraception irréprochable, alors faut simplement en conclure… qu'il était vraiment déterminé à être là !_

Sara rigola et Michael lui prit la main pour l'attirer à lui. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses et il l'embrassa tendrement.

- _Je t'aime_, souffla-t-il_. Et je suis heureux d'avoir cet enfant avec toi._

_- Moi aussi. Mais… ça te fait pas un peu peur quand même ? _

_- Ça te fait peur à toi ? _

- _Ben…, _admit Sara dans une petite grimace.

- _C'est vrai que l'idée qu'une petite personne dépende entièrement de nous, ça peut être un peu effrayant_, concéda Michael. _Mais je sais qu'on a la maturité et les moyens matériels et financiers nécessaires pour accueillir ce bébé dans de très bonnes conditions. Et pour ce qui est du reste ce ne sera qu'une question d'amour, alors je me fais pas de souci. Est-ce que tu sais à peu près pour quand c'est prévu ?_

_- Je suis enceinte de six semaines alors ce sera pour la mi-janvier, je pense_, répondit Sara.

_- Ouais. Et… euh… est-ce que tu sais quand… enfin à quel moment t'es tombée enceinte ? _demanda Michael.

Sara esquissa un sourire amusé.

- _Les mecs veulent toujours savoir ça !_

_- Simple curiosité ! _se défendit-il en haussant les épaules.

- _Ouais_, rigola-t-elle. _C'est pas facile de savoir précisément mais, d'après mes calculs, il est pas impossible qu'on ait conçu ce bébé… à Florence, _murmura-t-elle dans un petit sourire.

- _Oh_, souffla Michael.

Et il perdit son regard dans le vide en plissant les yeux pour se remémorer leurs ébats fructueux.

- _Arrête ! _protesta Sara en rigolant.

- _Mais j'essaye juste de voir laquelle des fois a pu être la bonne ! Celle du samedi soir ou celle du dimanche matin d'après toi ?_

Sara posa ses lèvres sur celles de Michael.

- _Te torture pas l'esprit, tu le sauras jamais_, déclara-t-elle contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser.

- _Dis_, reprit-il ensuite plus sérieusement. _Qu'est-ce que t'aurais fait si j'avais pas eu mon accident et que t'avais découvert ta grossesse en Inde ?_

_- Je serais probablement rentrée plus tôt que prévu, parce que j'aurais eu besoin d'être près de toi… J'ai besoin d'être près de toi, _murmura Sara en se blottissant contre Michael.

Il resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son corps comme pour lui assurer son indéfectible présence.

- _Je suis là_, souffla-t-il. _Et je vais te bichonner comme une reine. Je sais que les femmes enceintes sont réputées pour avoir toujours un tas d'envies alors dis-moi chacune des tiennes et je les réaliserai. Dans la mesure du possible bien sûr._

Sara se redressa et regarda Michael avec amusement.

_- Ben justement y a bien quelque chose dont j'aurais très envie_, déclara-t-elle avec malice.

- _Ah oui ? _susurra-t-il en glissant ses mains sous son haut pour lui caresser les hanches.

- _Non ! Pas ça ! _s'amusa Sara qui avait deviné les pensées de Michael. _Je voudrais que tu me fasses des lasagnes. J'ai très envie de manger des lasagnes ce soir._

_- Oh… d'accord. Oui, après tout c'est normal que t'aies ce genre d'envies si tu portes un petit bébé made in Italia !_

_- Ouais_, rigola Sara en quittant les jambes de Michael pour se rasseoir sur le canapé.

Il se leva et partit à la cuisine pour s'atteler sans plus tarder à la préparation des lasagnes. Sara resta au salon et déplia le petit pyjama devant elle pour le contempler une nouvelle fois.

- _Au fait, _lança subitement Michael en extirpant de la poche arrière de son jean une petite carte plastifiée qu'il apporta à Sara. _Quand j'ai acheté le pyjama j'en ai profité pour prendre la carte fidélité du magasin, _indiqua-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil avant de repartir à la cuisine.


	26. Chapter 26

Sara faisait les cents pas devant l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle attendait Michael depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà. Et elle venait de relever les yeux après avoir une nouvelle fois consulté sa montre lorsqu'elle le vit enfin s'approcher en courant.

- _Désolé, _s'excusa-t-il, le souffle court, en arrivant à sa hauteur_. Mon patron voulait pas me lâcher._

Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres puis elle l'entraîna avec elle à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Au pas de course, ils rejoignirent la salle d'attente du service obstétrique et s'installèrent parmi les patientes déjà présentes en attendant d'être appelés.

Assise en face d'eux, il y avait une femme enceinte jusqu'au cou que Michael observa discrètement avec un léger effroi.

_- Est-ce que tu vas devenir… enfin est-ce que tu vas avoir un gros ventre comme ça ? _demanda-t-il à Sara dans un murmure.

Elle releva le nez de son magazine pour jeter un coup d'œil à la jeune femme avant d'esquisser un sourire.

_- Je vais avoir un gros ventre, c'est sûr, mais probablement pas autant que ça, _chuchota Sara. _À mon avis elle attend des jumeaux._

_- Oh mon dieu ! Des jumeaux ! _s'exclama Michael. _Et si c'est pareil pour toi ? Bon sang, j'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité !_

_- Non mais panique pas, y a très peu de chances que j'attende des jumeaux._

_- Ah oui ? Et tu me rappelles le nombre de chances que t'avais de tomber enceinte sous pilule ? _rétorqua Michael.

Sara releva la tête pour le regarder quelques secondes en silence et réalisa que, en effet, le facteur chance n'était pas un argument très rassurant.

_- Mouais_, concéda-t-elle. _Non mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en général y a des prédispositions à faire des grossesses gémellaires et dans ma famille y a jamais eu de cas de grossesses multiples. _

- _Mmm… Dans la mienne non plus_, remarqua Michael.

Et ça l'apaisa un peu. Il s'adossa correctement dans son fauteuil et respira pour tenter de faire tomber la tension nerveuse qui l'habitait depuis qu'il s'était réveillé avec l'optique de ce premier rendez-vous avec son bébé.

Après quelques minutes d'attente silencieuse, une petite femme blonde en tunique bleue arriva à leur rencontre.

- _Mademoiselle Tancredi, ça va être à vous_, annonça-t-elle. _Le docteur Murray va d'abord vous faire votre examen gynécologique alors il serait peut-être mieux que votre ami attende ici._

_- Oui… Ça va pas être long_, souffla Sara avant de se lever de son siège.

Michael hocha la tête et l'infirmière lui indiqua que le médecin l'appellerait au moment de l'échographie. Il la vit ensuite accompagner Sara jusqu'à une petite pièce et un court instant plus tard, il se redressa brusquement sur son fauteuil, agrippant les accoudoirs avec crispation, lorsqu'il vit un homme en blouse blanche entrer à son tour dans cette même salle d'examen.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à la question mais pour lui, il était évident que le gynécologue de Sara devait être une femme… Manifestement ce n'était pas le cas.

Michael ne détacha pas une seule seconde son regard de la porte durant le quart d'heure que dura la consultation. Et il se leva d'un bond quand elle se rouvrit enfin pour laisser apparaître le docteur Murray. Ce dernier lui fit signe de venir.

- _Vous pouvez entrer, je reviens tout de suite, _indiqua Sydney Murray, un grand gaillard aux tempes grisonnantes qui affichait, à vue de nez, une petite cinquantaine bien conservée.

Il partit ensuite dans le couloir et Michael le regarda s'éloigner avec méfiance avant de se décider à entrer dans la pièce.

- _Tu m'avais pas dit que ton gynéco était un homme ! _lança-t-il aussitôt à Sara qui terminait de remettre ses chaussures.

- _Et qu'est-ce que ça change ? _s'étonna-t-elle.

- _Tout ! Ça change tout ! Pitié, dis-moi qu'il est gay !_

_- Non_, rigola-t-elle.

Elle remonta sur la table d'examen qu'elle avait quittée le temps de se rhabiller et tendit ses bras vers Michael pour l'inviter à se rapprocher d'elle.

_- Mais il est marié. Et surtout il est médecin ! _lui rappela-t-elle en insistant lourdement sur le dernier mot. _C'est un professionnel, tu sais. Quand il met son nez entre mes cuisses il le fait pas de la même manière que toi, je te rassure._

_- Peu importe la manière, le simple fait qu'il…_

Michael préféra ne pas mettre de mots sur une telle horreur et se contenta d'afficher une grimace dégoûtée qui amusa Sara.

- _Il va pourtant falloir que tu t'habitues à l'idée_ _parce que je compte pas changer de médecin, _indiqua-t-elle._ Le docteur Murray me suit depuis des années et il est très compétent !… Et très doux, _ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire narquois pour taquiner davantage Michael qui grogna en fermant les yeux avec douleur. _Aller, pense pas à ça_, murmura-t-elle en passant une main caressante sur son visage. _Pense plutôt qu'on va bientôt voir notre bébé. _

Michael rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Sara.

- _Ouais_, souffla-t-il dans un sourire avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils durent ensuite patienter quelques minutes avant que le docteur Murray ne soit de retour.

- _Excusez-moi pour cette petite attente, on va pouvoir y aller_, déclara-t-il en venant s'installer devant le moniteur de l'échographe.

Sara s'allongea sur la table, remonta son tee-shirt pour mettre son ventre à nu puis tendit sa main vers Michael pour lui réclamer la sienne. Il la lui donna tandis que le docteur Murray déposait un peu de gel sur le ventre de Sara.

- _Vous êtes prêts ? _demanda le médecin.

Michael et Sara hochèrent la tête entre impatience et anxiété. Sydney Murray attrapa la sonde et se mit à la faire glisser sur l'abdomen de Sara pendant quelques secondes en fixant du regard l'écran du moniteur. Il finit par esquisser un petit sourire.

- _Et voilà le petit invité surprise, _déclara-t-il tandis qu'une forme qu'on devinait déjà humaine sans mal apparaissait sur l'écran.

Michael et Sara l'observèrent longuement, en silence, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

- _C'est pas facile de se rendre compte là_, murmura finalement Michael, _mais il mesure combien ?_

_- Une petite dizaine de centimètres_, répondit le docteur Murray._ À 12 semaines c'est pas encore très imposant mais à partir de maintenant il va grandir très vite. Vous allez voir le ventre de Sara s'arrondir de jours en jours._

Le médecin reprit ensuite son examen en pianotant d'une main sur le clavier du moniteur.

- _La clarté nucale est excellente_, annonça-t-il._ Tout m'a l'air parfait. On va écouter son petit cœur… _

Il appuya sur un bouton et aussitôt, Michael et Sara entendirent les battements cardiaques effrénés du bébé. Témoignant de la vie qu'ils avaient créée, ils s'élevaient dans la pièce en une mélodie qui finit de les bouleverser. Oui, Verdi et sa Traviata pouvaient aller se rhabiller parce que ce son-là était de loin le plus émouvant qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu. Et ils auraient pu passer des heures à l'écouter sans jamais se lasser mais le docteur Murray mit bientôt fin au récital.

- _Tout va très bien_, confirma-t-il. _Vous allez nous faire un beau petit bébé en parfaite santé._

_- Et… euh… vous êtes bien sûr qu'y en a qu'un, n'est-ce pas ?_ s'assura Michael.

_- Oui_, rigola Murray. _Sûr et certain. La surprise est déjà suffisamment grande pour vous, on va pas vous rajouter un deuxième bébé ! Bon, je vous confirme la date de conception au 18 Avril_, poursuivit-il. _Donc théoriquement on prévoit l'accouchement pour le 18 Janvier. Bien sûr en pratique ça pourra être un peu avant, voire même un peu après._

Il donna de quoi s'essuyer le ventre à Sara puis se leva de son tabouret.

_- Je vous attends à côté dans mon bureau, on va prendre quelques minutes pour répondre à toutes les questions que vous pourriez vous poser si vous voulez_, indiqua-t-il avant de quitter la salle d'examen.

oOo

Michael et Sara sortirent du bureau du docteur Murray un petit quart d'heure plus tard. Et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir sans regarder où ils mettaient les pieds, le regard scotché sur la petite photo de leur bébé que le médecin leur avait donné.

_- Y a 3 mois l'idée d'avoir un bébé m'effleurait même pas l'esprit et aujourd'hui je voudrais déjà qu'il soit là, _confia Sara dans un murmure.

- _Moi aussi je suis impatient qu'il arrive, _souffla Michael._ Mais en attendant je vais bien profiter de t'avoir encore un peu pour moi tout seul parce qu'après, quoiqu'on en dise, ce sera plus pareil… _

Sara s'arrêta subitement de marcher.

- _Mais l'arrivée de ce bébé va rien changer entre nous, _affirma-t-elle, redoutant que Michael soit embêté du contraire.

- _Bien sûr que si ! _rétorqua-t-il cependant_. On sera plus deux, on sera trois. Alors certaines choses vont forcément changer. Mais je dis pas que ce sera en mal. Ce sera juste différent. Positivement différent. _

_- Positivement différent ? _répéta Sara comme si elle voulait s'assurer qu'il était réellement heureux d'avoir ce bébé et tous les bouleversements qui vont avec.

- _Oui_, lui confirma-t-il dans un sourire.

Il saisit son visage entre ses mains et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

- _Je t'aime_, murmura-t-il. _Et je suis fou de joie d'avoir cet enfant avec toi. Ça ce sont au moins deux choses qui ne changeront jamais. _

Sara esquissa un sourire et Michael lui donna un nouveau baiser avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur route dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

oOo

Juste avant qu'ils ne quittent l'établissement, la voix de Lizzie les appelant raisonna dans tout le hall et les arrêta. Elle descendit le grand escalier et trottina rapidement jusqu'à eux.

_- Attendez, je veux savoir comment s'est passé le rendez-vous_, déclara-t-elle en arrivant à leur hauteur. _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

_- Bien sûr que tout va bien, _répondit Sara avant de lui tendre le cliché de l'échographie. _Tiens, regarde, c'est son premier portrait officiel !_

_- Oh, c'est trop mignon ! _s'extasia Lizzie avec émotion_. Il va être magnifique ce bébé. Et je suis contente de savoir que tout va bien, _se réjouit-elle en rendant la photo à Sara._ Y a plus qu'à attendre qu'il ou elle pointe le bout de son nez maintenant…_

_- Ce sera pas avant la mi-janvier normalement, alors y a encore le temps !_

_- Oh mais ça va venir vite quand même ! _assura Lizzie._ Bon, faut que j'y retourne. Bonne soirée ! _

_- À toi aussi, _lui souhaitèrent de concert Michael et Sara alors qu'elle s'éloignait déjà.

Une fois à sortis de l'hôpital, ils retrouvèrent la douce chaleur de Juillet et se mirent à marcher tranquillement en direction de leur appartement.

_- Il va falloir qu'on le dise aux autres maintenant_, déclara Sara. _On s'était donnés jusqu'à la première écho, là que c'est fait…_

_- Oui, je sais… Mais après tout, est-ce qu'on est vraiment obligés de leur dire ? _s'interrogea Michael. _S'ils ont un minimum le sens de l'observation ils finiront bien par se rendre compte tous seuls de ce qui se passe de toute façon !_

_- Ouais_, rigola Sara. _Mais le problème c'est que d'ici là, il risque d'y avoir une période de flottement assez gênante où ils se diront : « Bon sang, est-ce qu'elle est enceinte ou est-ce qu'elle devient obèse ! »._

_- Et tu veux pas qu'y ait méprise ? _devina Michael avec amusement.

- _J'aime autant pas, en effet, _confirma-t-elle. _Mais je crois surtout que… j'ai quand même très envie de partager ça avec eux, _reprit-elle plus sérieusement._ Je les aime beaucoup tu sais, et… à l'époque de ton accident ils avaient tous été formidables avec moi. Je leur avais pourtant dit dans quelles circonstances ça s'était passé mais pas une seule seconde ils ne m'ont fait me sentir coupable de quelque chose, ils ont été super. Alors je me dis que, si on sait partager les moments difficiles, partager les bons ça sera que du bonheur, non ? _

Elle releva la tête vers Michael et le regarda avec un petit sourire.

- _Oui, t'as raison, _reconnut-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres._ On va leur dire ce soir alors…_

oOo

Sucre et Maricruz étaient déjà chez Michael et Sara depuis un petit quart d'heure quand la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit dans l'appartement.

- _J'y vais ! _s'écria aussitôt Sucre.

Il se leva du canapé et alla ouvrir à ceux qu'ils savaient être Lincoln et Veronica.

Le temps d'arriver jusqu'au 17ème étage et les époux Burrows débarquèrent dans l'appartement. Ils s'installèrent au salon tandis que Michael et Sara y apportaient des rafraîchissements pour tout le monde, et Veronica commença à sortir d'un petit dossier tout un tas de papiers qu'elle éparpilla sur la table basse.

- _T'as les billets ? _demanda aussitôt Maricruz avec excitation.

- _Ouais, j'ai été les chercher ce matin, _indiqua Veronica. _Tiens, ça ce sont les vôtres…_

Elle tendit l' enveloppe qui contenait les deux billets d'avion à Maricruz.

_- Ceux-là sont pour vous_, poursuivit-elle en donnant une autre enveloppe à Michael. _Et ça c'est les nôtres, je les garde, _marmonna-t-elle en rangeant dans son dossier la troisième enveloppe. _Et regardez aussi ce que j'ai reçu, _reprit-elle ensuite en exhibant un petit catalogue. _C'est le club qui m'a envoyé ça, c'est un guide touristique avec toutes les activités qu'il y aura à faire dans le coin. _

Sucre s'empara du catalogue élaboré pour présenter le sud de la Floride aux futurs vacanciers qu'elle accueillerait et commença à le feuilleter avec intérêt.

- _Classe ! _s'exclama-t-il. _Plongée sous-marine, varappe, parachute ascensionnel, kayak… on n'aura que l'embarras du choix ! Ça va peut-être pas être des vacances très reposantes finalement, _rigola-t-il.

_- Enfin moi je compte bien profiter longuement des plages de sable fin quand même, _intervint Maricruz.

- _C'est sûr. Moi aussi, _renchérit Veronica. _Et sinon regardez, _continua-t-elle en présentant un nouveau papier._ C'est des petits bungalows comme ça que j'ai loués. Un par couple, et LJ, lui, aura sa tente._

_- Parce que LJ vient avec nous ? _s'étonna Sucre.

Et Lincoln fut à son tour étonner par son étonnement.

- _Bien sûr que oui, _confirma-t-il. _Ça te pose un problème ?_

_- Non, non, pas du tout. C'est juste que comme il est déjà parti en vacances avec sa mère dans le Montana… enfin je pensais qu'il devait choisir entre les deux._

_- Non, LJ part toujours en vacances en Juillet avec Lisa et en Août avec moi. Qui a dit que c'était nul d'avoir des parents séparés, ça fait deux fois plus de vacances !_

_- Et tu crois franchement que s'il avait dû choisir entre trois semaines dans le Montana chez la famille d'Adam et trois semaines en Floride avec nous il aurait choisi la première option ? _demanda Veronica en relevant un sourcil qui indiquait clairement que la réponse était non.

- _Ouais_, concéda Sucre. _Bon, en tous cas j'ai trop hâte de partir. Ça va être dur d'attendre encore trois semaines ! _ragea-t-il.

Il tendit ensuite le guide touristique à Michael pour qu'il puisse le consulter.

_- Et toi ? T'es pressé d'y aller ? _lui demanda-t-il au passage_. Je te sens pas trop enthousiaste là… On va bien s'éclater pourtant !_

_- Oui, bien sûr. Et évidemment que j'ai hâte d'y être_, se défendit Michael._ Mais je veux quand même vous prévenir que je pourrais peut-être pas vous suivre dans toutes les activités que vous déciderez de faire. Enfin c'est Sara qui pourra pas, mais moi je resterai avec elle._

_- Mais pourquoi ? _s'étonna Sucre dans une moue déçue. _T'es malade ? _demanda-t-il à Sara.

- _Non, je suis pas malade_, répondit-elle.

Et elle échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec Michael qui l'encouragea du regard.

_- Je pourrais pas vous suivre en varappe ou en parachute parce que ce sont des activités qui sont pas très conseillées quand… quand on est enceinte, _déclara-t-elle. _Et je le suis, _ajouta-t-elle au cas où l'allusion n'aurait pas été saisie.

Un lourd silence prit possession de la pièce et Lincoln, Veronica, Sucre et Maricruz restèrent à fixer Michael et Sara en affichant des mines pour le moins abasourdies.

- _Mais… mais je savais pas que vous vouliez un enfant ! _finit par balbutier Veronica.

- _Euh… nous non plus en fait, _confia Michael.

- _C'est… c'est un accident ? _interrogea-t-elle avec prudence.

- _C'est pas un accident c'est une surprise ! _corrigèrent en cœur Michael et Sara.

Veronica esquissa un timide sourire.

- _Vous le prenez bien alors ?_

_- Oui, on le prend très bien_, confirma Sara en échangeant un regard amoureux avec Michael.

- _Bon bah alors nous aussi ! _se réjouit Veronica dans un franc sourire cette fois. _Je savais pas trop comment il fallait le prendre mais si c'est une bonne surprise pour vous alors c'est une excellente nouvelle pour nous !_ _C'est formidable !_

L'atmosphère put ainsi se détendre et de larges sourires s'affichèrent sur les visages.

- _Félicitations ! _lança Maricruz.

- _On va avoir un petit bébé dans le groupe, _s'émut Sucre.

- _Vous faites fort tous les deux ! _s'exclama Lincoln avec un amusement affectueux. _Vous êtes le dernier couple à avoir vu le jour mais vous allez être les premiers à nous faire un mouflet !_

_- Mais t'es enceinte de combien ? _demanda Veronica, pratique.

_- Trois mois, _indique Sara._ En fait je suis tombée enceinte durant le week-end qu'on a passé en Italie au mois d'Avril_.

- _Cool ! _s'enthousiasma Sucre. _Et puis comme ça au moins les prénoms sont tout trouvés : Florentin si c'est un garçon et Florentine si c'est une fille. Heureusement que c'était pas à Venise finalement, parce que Vénitien et Vénitienne ça le fait moins bien, hein !_

Maricruz secoua la tête avec consternation.

- _Alors toi ! Il sera hors de question que je te laisse choisir les prénoms de nos enfants, je te le dis tout de suite ! _s'exaspéra-t-elle.

- _Bah quoi ? Ça vous plait pas Florentin ? C'est mignon ! _se défendit Sucre.

- _On va y réfléchir_, lui promit Sara avec un sérieux sur-joué.

- _Mais comment c'est arrivé ? _reprit Veronica, avide de tout connaître de l'histoire.

_- Ben tu sais ma chérie_, commença Lincoln d'une petite voix moqueuse,_ c'est l'éternelle histoire du papa et de la maman qui s'aiment très fort et de la petite graine qui…_

_- Mais je parle pas de ça ! _l'interrompit-elle en roulant des yeux avec exaspération. _Je sais comment on fait les bébés, je te remercie ! Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est… d'où est venue la faille ?_

_- Et bien la faille est venue du simple fait que la pilule est un moyen de contraception très sûr mais pas à 100 % malgré tout, _expliqua Sara.

- _En tous cas, ce qui est bien dans ces situations-là_, intervint Lincoln, _c'est que quand le gosse fera sa crise d'adolescence et qu'il vous dira qu'il a jamais demandé à venir au monde, vous pourrez lui rétorquer qu'il s'est pourtant invité tout seul. C'est ce que je dis toujours à LJ, _ricana-t-il grassement.

Veronica leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête avec affliction avant de reporter son attention sur Michael et Sara.

- _Est-ce que vous avez fait la première écho ? _leur demanda-t-elle.

_- Ouais, cet aprèm'_, répondit Sara.

- _Je peux vous montrer la photo si vous voulez_, proposa Michael.

Veronica approuva vivement et il se leva du canapé pour aller chercher le cliché dans sa chambre. Il revint avec quelques secondes plus tard et le lui donna.

- _Oh mon dieu, _souffla-t-elle avec émotion en découvrant l'image.

Lincoln se rapprocha d'elle pour la regarder lui aussi.

- _Eh ! Donne ! Je veux voir ! _réclama aussitôt Sucre.

- _Tu permets ! C'est notre petit neveu ou notre petite nièce qui se trouve sur cette photo. On est prioritaires, alors deux minutes ! _rétorqua Veronica.

Elle contempla l'image du bébé quelques secondes encore avant de se résigner à la donner à Sucre.

_- Est-ce qu'on peut savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? _interrogea-t-il en observant le cliché avec minutie pour tenter de trouver la réponse.

- _Non, c'est trop tôt_, indiqua Sara.

- _Et donc ça te ferait accoucher quand ? _demanda Maricruz.

- _Au mois de janvier, autour du 18. _

_- Ça a dû être émouvant de faire cette écho, non ? _devina Veronica dans un sourire attendri.

- _Ouais, c'était génial_, confirma Sara. _Y a juste que Michael a un peu paniqué quand il a vu que mon gynéco était un homme, _rapporta-t-elle avec amusement.

- _Bah pourquoi ? _s'étonna Veronica. _Où est le problème ? Moi aussi mon gynéco est un mec !_

_- Ouais, moi aussi, _renchérit Maricruz.

Lincoln et Sucre fixaient leur moitié respective avec de grands yeux scandalisés par ces révélations et Michael rigola doucement.

_- Je suis pas le seul que ça fait flipper visiblement_, constata-t-il.

- _Ton gynéco est un mec ? _s'indigna Lincoln en regardant Veronica.

_- Oui. Quand j'étais plus jeune c'était une femme mais elle était loin d'être douce alors un jour j'ai changé et il s'avère que le docteur Jacobson est très bien. Et beaucoup plus délicat._

_- Je t'accompagne à ton prochain rendez-vous, _décréta Lincoln. _Je veux voir de quoi il a l'air. S'il est trop mignon, tu changes !_

_- Mais bien sûr, compte là-dessus, _marmonna Veronica.

- _Bon_, reprit-il ensuite_, on va peut-être pas fêter la nouvelle à la limonade - enfin sauf toi_, lança-t-il à Sara avec un clin d'œil_. Tu nous sors une bouteille de champ' Mike ?_

_- Ouais_, approuva Michael en se levant pour aller chercher flûtes et bouteille du précieux nectar.

Sucre se leva également mais pour partir en direction du couloir.

_- Je vais aux toilettes, trinquez pas sans moi ! _ordonna-t-il.

_- Non, t'inquiète pas, on t'attend_, le rassura Veronica avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière le mur.

L'image de l'échographie était à présent en possession de Maricruz et Sara avait entrepris d'en faire une description détaillée pour elle et Veronica lorsque la sonnerie de l'interphone résonna subitement dans tout l'appartement. Elle releva la tête vers Michael pour lui demander du regard s'il savait qui cela pouvait être et il lui répondit tout aussi silencieusement qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il quitta la cuisine pour se rendre dans l'entrée et décrocha le combiné afin de prendre connaissance du visiteur.

_- Oui ?… Ah bonsoir, je vous ouvre. C'est ton père, _indiqua-t-il ensuite à Sara en raccrochant.

_- Merde !_

Sara retira rapidement la photo du bébé des mains de Maricruz pour aller la ranger.

- _Pas de gaffes, il est pas encore au courant_, souffla-t-elle avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Puis elle réapparut et alla ouvrir à son père qui venait de toquer à la porte.

- _Bonsoir_, la salua Frank en entrant.

Il l'embrassa avant de rester en arrêt en découvrant Lincoln, Veronica et Maricruz installés au salon.

- _Oh vous avez du monde_, constata-t-il.

- _Oui, on… on préparait nos vacances en Floride, _expliqua Sara._ Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé…_

_- Oui_, se souvint-il. _J'avais une réunion dans le quartier alors je voulais en profiter pour vous dire bonjour_, _mais je vais pas vous déranger si…_

_- Non, tu déranges pas. Viens, je vais te présenter tout le monde_.

Sara entraîna son père jusqu'au au salon.

_- Voici Lincoln, le frère de Michael_, _sa femme Veronica,_ _et Maricruz, _indiqua-t-elle en désignant tour à tour les intéressés d'une main.

Puis elle se retourna vers Sucre qui revenait des toilettes.

- _Et voici Fernando_, conclut-elle. _Fernando je te présente mon père. _

_- Ah ! Heureux de rencontrer le futur papy ! _s'exclama Sucre dans un grand sourire.

Et Sara sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

_- Je vous demande pardon ? _le reprit aussitôt Frank.

À la vue des regards affligés de Lincoln et Veronica, et celui carrément assassin de Maricruz qui semblait articuler silencieusement une promesse de mort à son encontre, Sucre comprit sa bourde.

- _Euh… non_, s'hébéta-t-il dans un rire nerveux._ Mais vous savez… papi c'est… c'est un petit nom affectueux que j'utilise pour appeler mes amis. _

_- Parce qu'on est amis ? _s'indigna Frank, davantage offusqué par le fait que Sucre le prenne pour plus stupide qu'il n'était que par le fait qu'il se prétende son ami.

- _Non monsieur_, murmura Sucre en baissant piteusement les yeux comme un gamin qu'on réprimande.

Le gouverneur se tourna ensuite vers Sara tandis que tout le monde dans l'appartement semblait retenir son souffle.

- _Tu… tu es enceinte ? _demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

- _J'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes autrement_, lui assura Sara en jetant un coup d'œil accusateur à Sucre qui esquissa un sourire désolé._ Mais oui… Oui, je suis enceinte_, dut-elle confirmer.

Frank remua la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son ne veuille en sortir alors que son regard voyageait frénétiquement de Michael à Sara.

- _Mais… mais… mais vous vous connaissez depuis à peine six mois avec Michael ! Ça ne remet pas en cause le fait que je l'apprécie beaucoup et que je n'aie rien contre l'idée que vous viviez ensemble, mais… c'est quand même un peu rapide je trouve._

_- C'était pas vraiment prévu, tu sais, _indiqua Sara. _Mais c'est comme ça et au final on est très heureux d'avoir ce bébé_, déclara-t-elle avec une détermination qui n'avait d'égal que l'éclat rayonnant de son regard.

Frank ne chercha pas plus d'arguments à opposer.

- _Et bien… si vous êtes heureux je crois que je dois l'être aussi_, souffla-t-il dans un sourire.

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement.

_- Et je ne doute pas une seconde que vous ferez d'excellents parents tous les deux_, reprit-il ensuite en prolongeant son regard jusqu'à Michael.

- _Alors vous venez fêter ça avec nous papy ! _lança Sucre en déposant une main entraînante sur l'épaule de Frank.

- _Non mais c'est quoi ces familiarités à la fin ! _s'offusqua-t-il. _Je vous rappelle que je suis le gouverneur de l'Illinois jeune homme !_

Le visage de Sucre se liquéfia et il ôta aussitôt sa main de l'épaule de Frank qui esquissa bientôt un sourire amusé.

_- Je plaisante, vous pouvez vous détendre, _déclara-t-il dans un petit rire.

Sucre poussa un soupir soulagé.

_- Vous m'avez fait peur. Mais je l'ai bien mérité je crois, _reconnut-il.

Une fois que tout le monde fut enfin installé au salon, six coupes de champagne et un verre de limonade s'élevèrent en l'honneur de la future naissance. Et entre deux rires, les paris sur le sexe du bébé et les pronostics sur ses ressemblances avec ses parents étaient lancés.


	27. Chapter 27

**\\ ATTENTION : CONTENU EXPLICITE /**

_- Sara, t'es prête ? Il faut qu'on y aille sinon on va finir par rater l'avion !_

N'obtenant pas de réponse, Michael se dirigea vers la chambre pour voir ce qu'elle fabriquait. Il poussa la porte et la trouva assise sur le bord du lit, la mine dépitée. Et lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui, il distingua sur sa joue une trace humide et brillante laissée par le passage récent d'une larme.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y a un problème ? _s'inquiéta-t-il aussitôt en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- _Je voulais… je voulais mettre cette jupe, _expliqua Sara d'une petite voix. _Mais j'arrive pas… j'arrive pas à la fermer, _déclara-t-elle comme s'il s'agissait là d'une terrible déconvenue.

Elle se leva pour montrer à Michael la fermeture éclair du vêtement qu'il lui était en effet impossible de remonter entièrement, la faute à son ventre joliment arrondi.

Michael resta perplexe quelques secondes. Depuis une bonne semaine, Sara était d'une hypersensibilité difficile à gérer. Il lui fallait alors être d'une grande prudence et d'une extrême délicatesse dans ses paroles s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer ses foudres ou la voir fondre en larmes.

- _Sara, c'est normal que tu puisses pas mettre cette jupe pour l'instant, et c'est pas grave…_

_- Mais si c'est grave ! Parce qu'y a pas que cette jupe ! C'est les trois-quarts de mes fringues dans lesquelles je rentre plus ! J'ai plus rien à me mettre !_

_- Mais tu t'es pourtant achetée des vêtements de grossesse la semaine dernière, ils te vont bien ceux-là._

_- Ils sont moches ! _asséna Sara.

- _Non, moi je les trouve très bien, _lui assura Michael.

Il lui attrapa doucement le poignet pour la faire se rasseoir à côté de lui.

- _T'as bien conscience que si tes vêtements ne te vont plus, c'est pas parce que t'as grossi mais parce que t'es enceinte ?_

_- C'est pareil_, marmonna Sara.

_- Non, pas du tout. Parce que là ton corps s'arrondit de la plus jolie manière qu'il soit,_ murmura Michael en déposant une main sur son ventre. _Tu es magnifique_, lui souffla-t-il ensuite à l'oreille.

Sara releva son visage vers le sien et il en profita pour lui donner un tendre baiser.

- _Choisis une autre jupe. N'importe laquelle, tu seras parfaite, _déclara-t-il enfin avant de se lever pour quitter la chambre.

oOo

Vingt minutes plus tard, leur taxi s'arrêta devant l'entrée de l'aéroport. Michael et Sara en descendirent pour ensuite pénétrer dans le vaste hall qui, 31 juillet oblige, était particulièrement bondé.

Ils firent rapidement enregistrer leurs bagages puis ils rejoignirent Lincoln, Veronica, LJ, Sucre et Maricruz, tous déjà présents dans la salle d'embarquement.

Alors que Michael commençait à saluer tout le monde, Sara déposa son petit sac de voyage au pied d'un siège et s'éloigna sans présenter la moindre considération pour personne.

- _Je vais aux toilettes_, indiqua-t-elle tout juste.

Tous se tournèrent vers Michael pour le regarder avec des yeux interrogateurs.

_- Euh… elle est dans une période un peu délicate depuis quelques jours_, expliqua-t-il, confus d'avoir à leur imposer ce désagrément. _Je vais vous demander d'être d'une patience royale avec elle et d'éviter tout mot ou toute remarque qu'elle pourrait mal prendre… En fait, évitez carrément de lui parler parce qu'elle prend tout mal. _

_- Et ben ça va être gai, _soupira Lincoln en roulant des yeux.

- _Non mais c'est normal, _déclara Veronica, compréhensive. _Avec tous ces bouleversements hormonaux… C'est qu'une phase, ça va passer._

_- Ouais. Et je crois qu'il va surtout falloir qu'elle s'habitue au fait que… enfin que son corps change. J'ai l'impression qu'elle le supporte pas bien_, rapporta Michael.

- _Je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une période de transition, _le rassura Veronica. _Faut juste lui laisser un peu de temps._

Sara finit par réapparaître, s'avançant d'un pas nonchalant en agitant un prospectus devant son visage pour tenter de se rafraîchir.

- _C'est pas possible une chaleur pareille, _grogna-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Sucre, assis sur le banc, et, les places étant rares, elle lui donna de petites tapes sur l'épaule pour le chasser.

- _Pousse-toi ! Faut que je m'assoie_, marmonna-t-elle.

Il se leva du banc, contraint et forcé, pour la laisser prendre sa place, puis il s'approcha de Michael qu'il gratifia d'un regard mauvais.

- _Merci hein ! Vraiment merci ! _pesta-t-il entre ses dents pour que Sara n'entende pas. _Elle va être de mauvais poil pendant toutes les vacances et tout ça c'est de ta faute !_

_- De ma faute ? _répéta Michael.

- _Parfaitement ! Parce qu'elle est pas tombée enceinte par l'opération du Saint-Esprit je te signale !_

Sucre partit ensuite vers un distributeur de friandises pour s'acheter une barre chocolatée sur laquelle il pourrait passer ses nerfs.

oOo

À bord du vol 501 en direction de Miami, peu après le décollage, les hôtesses avaient commencé à arpenter les allées entre les sièges pour proposer des boissons aux passagers.

Après avoir pris les commandes de Sucre et Maricruz, l'une d'entre elles s'approcha de Michael et Sara, assis un rang devant leurs amis.

- _Est-ce que vous désirez boire quelque chose ? _demanda-t-elle. _Eau, jus de fruit, ou bien peut-être un scotch, un verre de vin…_

Assise près du hublot, Sara, piquée au vif, se redressa brusquement sur son siège pour fixer l'hôtesse en relevant un sourcil.

- _Un scotch ou un verre de vin ? _répéta-t-elle avec défiance comme si l'hôtesse venait de l'insulter. _Je suis enceinte au cas où vous l'auriez pas remarqué !_

_- Oui, mais… enfin c'était pour…_

_- Apportez-nous deux jus d'orange, ce sera très bien, _déclara Michael.

Et d'un sourire il implorant la clémence de l'hôtesse.

- _Bien_, acquiesça-t-elle.

Elle passa ensuite à la rangée qui précédait celle de Michael et Sara, occupée par Lincoln et Veronica.

- _Désirez-vous…_

_- Non, non, on veut rien_, la coupa Lincoln. _Par contre, _poursuivit-il en murmurant, _si vous pouviez glisser un ou deux somnifères dans son jus d'orange ce serait sympa, _souffla-t-il en agitant son pouce par-dessus son épaule pour désigner Sara. _Ou même une pincée d'arsenic, ce serait encore mieux…_

Venue de nulle part, Lincoln se reçut une violente claque sur le sommet de son crâne.

- _Je t'ai entendu, _lui fit savoir l'auteur de la baffe qui n'était autre que Sara.

Et tandis que l'hôtesse s'éloignait avec un petit sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, Lincoln porta une main à son crâne meurtri et se tourna vers Veronica qu'il regarda d'un air scandalisé.

_- Me regarde pas comme ça. Elle m'a devancée, j'allais le faire ! _lui indiqua-t-elle avant de reprendre la lecture de son livre en soupirant avec consternation.

oOo

Après une petite heure de vol, Sara avait fini par s'assoupir. Michael ne la réveilla que trois heures plus tard, alors qu'ils allaient bientôt atterrir à l'aéroport international de Miami.

Une fois les bagages de tout le monde récupérés, ils montèrent à bord d'un gros 4x4 de location dont Lincoln prit le volant. Un trajet de près d'une heure et demie allait les mener jusqu'au camp de vacances où ils devaient passer les trois prochaines semaines.

Il faisait une chaleur étouffante mais si tout le monde acceptait ces conditions tout à fait normales pour un été en Floride, Sara ne cessait de geindre entre deux soupirs impatients.

- _Mets la clim' ! _ordonna-t-elle une nouvelle fois à Lincoln alors que le véhicule filait vers l'île de Virginia Key, dans le comté de Miami-Dade.

- _Elle est déjà mise_, rétorqua-t-il.

- _Alors mets-la plus fort ! On crève de chaud là !_

_- Si je l'augmente on va avoir froid, ça va faire un écart trop grand avec la température extérieure et on va tomber malade ! _ne céda pas Lincoln.

Sara se tourna vers Michael.

- _Dis-lui d'augmenter la clim' !_

_- Mais il a raison, si…_

Face au regard noir de Sara, Michael se tut et poussa un soupir résigné.

- _Un tout petit peu Linc, s'te plait_, demanda-t-il à son frère.

Lincoln dut alors s'exécuter, non sans jeter un regard mauvais à Sara par le biais du rétroviseur.

oOo

Arrivés au Virginia Key Summer Camp, Lincoln gara le 4x4 sur le parking de l'accueil et Veronica descendit du véhicule pour aller récupérer les clefs des bungalows de chacun. Mais en ce jour de chassé-croisé des vacanciers, il fallait s'armer de patience avant de pouvoir enfin atteindre le guichet de l'accueil.

Elle était partie depuis près de vingt minutes maintenant et alors que la chaleur, plus accablante que jamais, commençait à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur de la voiture, Sara ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique bon sang ! _geignit-elle. _Il faut quand même pas deux heures pour récupérer trois malheureuses clefs !_

_- Sauf qu'on n'est pas les seuls à vouloir nos clefs, _lui fit remarquer Sucre.

- _Mais j'en peux plus ! Je suis fatiguée, j'ai mal au dos et je veux aller m'allonger au frais, _baragouina-t-elle d'un air boudeur.

_- Je sais, _souffla Michael.

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la blottir contre lui.

_- Ça va plus être très long, _lui promit-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Pour ne pas le faire mentir, Veronica réapparut en effet cinq minutes plus tard et Lincoln put conduire le 4x4 jusqu'aux trois bungalows voisins qui allaient constituer leurs demeures estivales.

À peine descendue de la voiture, Sara se rendit dans celui qu'elle occuperait avec Michael. Mais après un court instant, alors que le déchargement des bagages avait débuté dans un ballet d'allers et venues, elle revint vers le 4x4 et s'approcha du coffre ouvert.

_- Tu peux aller te reposer si t'es fatiguée_, lui indiqua Sucre. _On se charge des valises._

_- Pour qu'après vous me reprochiez de pas en foutre une rame ? Non. Je vous aide ! _décréta Sara en sortant un petit bagage du coffre.

Michael vit la mâchoire de Sucre se crisper nerveusement.

- _Patience royale ! _lui rappela-t-il dans un murmure avant de lui faire discrètement signe de bien respirer pour rester zen.

Sara repartit avec son sac vers son bungalow mais à peine avait-elle fait deux pas qu'elle s'arrêta net.

- _Oh mon dieu ! _souffla-t-elle en lâchant le sac qui tomba à ses pieds.

- _Allons bon ! Quoi encore ? _soupira Sucre.

Sara se retourna vers Michael et le regarda avec des yeux brillants de larmes.

_- Il a bougé … le bébé… le bébé a bougé ! _balbutia-t-elle._ Je l'ai senti bouger !_

Elle tendit son bras vers Michael pour lui demander de s'approcher et lui attrapa le poignet pour poser sa main sur son ventre.

- _Il va peut-être recommencer_, espéra-t-elle. _Oh ! Là ! _s'exclama-t-elle dans un petit rire ému après quelques secondes. _T'as senti ? _

_- Oui, j'ai senti ! _confirma Michael avec émoi. _Et il est plutôt vigoureux ! Un futur footballeur ?_

_- Ou une future karatékate ! _rétorqua Sara.

Michael lui donna un fougueux baiser avant de repartir en quête d'un nouveau mouvement du bébé et Sucre esquissa un sourire attendri.

Lui comme tous les autres pouvaient maintenant se rassurer. De ses petits coups de pied le bébé venait de chasser la mauvaise humeur de sa maman qui n'allait ainsi gâcher les vacances de personne. Le déclic venait de se produire et Sara prit enfin pleinement conscience que tous les bouleversements qu'elle subissait n'étaient pas vains, que chacune des modifications de son corps était l'expression extérieure de son petit miracle intérieur.

oOo

Premier dîner des vacances, sur la terrasse du bungalow de Lincoln et Veronica. Le jour commençait à décliner et l'éclairage diffusé par la guirlande de lampions extérieure prenait de relais.

Une fois tout le monde installé autour de la table, Sara réalisa qu'il manquait la mayonnaise pour accompagner la viande froide. Elle se releva alors pour aller la chercher dans la cuisine du bungalow.

La mayonnaise récupérée, elle referma la porte du frigo et se retourna avant de suffoquer d'effroi en découvrant le petit animal qui zigzaguait sur le sol de la cuisine. Posté à mi-chemin entre elle et la porte-fenêtre, elle était prise au piège.

- _Oh mon dieu ! _souffla-t-elle en portant une main à sa poitrine comme pour tenter d'apaiser les battements effrénés de son cœur.

L'animal s'approchait d'elle ; elle fit un petit pas en arrière et se retrouva le dos plaqué contre le réfrigérateur.

_- Michael ! _appela-t-elle sans quitter l'animal des yeux. _Viens vite s'te plait !_

Sur la terrasse, Michael se leva d'un bond et se précipita à l'intérieur du bungalow.

- _Fais-la sortir s'il te plait_, murmura Sara qui fixait toujours le sol avec effroi.

Michael s'approcha pour voir ce qui la contrariait à ce point et il poussa un soupir entre soulagement et lassitude en découvrant le petit animal qui s'était immobilisé le temps de grignoter une miette trouvée sur le sol.

_- C'est rien, t'inquiète pas_, la rassura-t-il. _LJ ! _cria-t-il ensuite pour appeler son neveu.

L'adolescent apparut rapidement à la fenêtre du bungalow, la mine interrogatrice.

- _Ramasse ta souris_, lui ordonna Michael en désignant le rongeur du doigt.

- _Oh ! Mimi ! _s'exclama LJ en s'approchant. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? _

Il se pencha pour récupérer l'animal et lui déposa un bisou sur la tête.

_- Faut pas en avoir peur, elle est pas méchante, _indiqua-t-il ensuite à Sara.

- _C'est ta souris ? _s'étonna-t-elle.

- _Oui. C'est Emmy Lee McCheese, troisième du nom_, expliqua LJ. _Je sais pas comment elle a fait pour sortir, elle a encore dû réussir à déboîter un des barreaux de sa cage. C'est une vraie reine de l'évasion ! _lança-t-il finalement avec une certaine fierté.

- _T'emmènes ta souris en vacances avec toi ?_

_- Bah oui, ma mère et mon beau-père veulent pas s'en occuper. Je crois qu'ils en ont peur. Alors j'ai pas le choix ! Mais je t'avoue que je suis pas trop rassuré de l'avoir avec moi ici parce que si elle s'échappe dehors, elle en aurait pas pour longtemps à se faire bouffer par un serpent !_

_- Mais… t'as le droit de prendre l'avion avec une souris ? _

_- Ouais, elle a une petite boîte spéciale pour voyager, ça pose pas de problème… Tu veux la caresser ? _proposa LJ en approchant l'animal de Sara qui eut un mouvement de recul.

- _Euh… je suis pas très fan de toutes ses petites bestioles-là moi_, hésita-t-elle dans une grimace.

- _Mais tu peux y aller, elle est gentille, _insista LJ. _Sa mère était méchante, elle mordait tout le monde, mais Mimi est une vraie crème._

Sara échangea un regard peu rassuré avec Michael qui l'encouragea d'un sourire. Elle se résigna alors à tendre son bras vers la souris que LJ tenait fermement dans ses mains et elle lui caressa la tête du bout du doigt. L'animal resta parfaitement calme et Sara put se détendre, allant jusqu'à esquisser un petit sourire.

- _Et ben tu vois ! _se ravit LJ. _Tu veux la prendre sur ton épaule ? _demanda-t-il ensuite.

Mais Sara retira brusquement sa main dans un nouveau sursaut de frayeur.

- _Non, non, c'est bon ! Faut pas pousser non plus ! _refusa-t-elle avant de quitter précipitamment la cuisine.

LJ échangea un sourire amusé avec son oncle qui le pria ensuite de remettre la souris dans sa cage.

oOo

La nuit était maintenant noire. Le dîner terminé et la table débarrassée, chacun s'apprêtait à regagner son bungalow pour aller dormir.

- _Attendez, je vous dois un petit conseil_, lança Veronica avant que le groupe ne se sépare. _La réceptionniste à l'accueil m'a dit qu'il fallait penser à bien vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de scorpions dans les chambres avant de se coucher. Ils sont pas venimeux mais si ils piquent ça fait mal quand même !_

_- Parce qu'il peut y avoir des scorpions à l'intérieur ? _demanda Sara avec inquiétude tandis que Maricruz appuyait la question d'un regard anxieux.

- _Oui, ça arrive qu'ils rentrent mais ils sont pas dangereux. Et si vous en trouvez il suffit de les assommer avec un coup de chaussure et de les sortir avec un balais… Enfin c'est ce que la dame m'a dit._

Sara hocha la tête sans être rassurée pour autant. Et dans leur bungalow, Michael dut passer la chambre au peigne fin pendant près de 10 minutes pendant qu'elle restait prudemment à l'entrée de la pièce.

- _C'est bon, y a rien_, lui assura-t-il en revenant vers elle après avoir terminé son inspection.

- _Sous le lit, t'as bien vérifié ?_

_- Trois fois. Je te garantie qu'y a pas la moindre bestiole ici, _affirma-t-il. _Tu peux te détendre_, souffla-t-il en l'enlaçant par la taille. _Et je veux bien t'aider à y arriver si tu veux, _murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

Sara sourit et le laissa capturer ses lèvres dans un langoureux baiser en même temps qu'il basculait l'interrupteur d'une main pour éteindre la lumière.

Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et en quelques secondes, toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent. Et lorsqu'il la souleva dans ses bras pour aller l'allonger sur le lit, elle avait déjà oublié jusqu'à l'existence même des scorpions.

Étendu de tout son long au-dessus d'elle, une main tendre apposée sur le contour de son visage, Michael l'embrassa longuement avec cette avidité douce et sensuelle dont lui seul avait le secret. Puis sa main se fit plus baladeuse et Sara la sentit descendre le long de son cou, suivre le contour de son sein, dévaler sa taille, parcourir sa cuisse jusqu'à son genou pour finalement remonter en se faufilant sous sa robe et venir s'échouer sur sa hanche.

Michael savourait son corps ondulant de plaisir et d'impatience sous le sien, les caresses de ses mains glissées sous son tee-shirt sur la peau de son dos. Mais soudainement, il sentit Sara s'immobiliser. Elle avait cessé tout mouvement, toute caresse, et elle ne répondait même plus à son baiser. Il se redressa légèrement pour la regarder avec perplexité.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda-t-il alors qu'elle avait les yeux dirigés vers le mur de gauche.

- _Y a une chouette qui nous regarde_, murmura-t-elle.

Michael tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit en effet, juste derrière la vitre, deux yeux ronds et jaune qui brillaient tels deux petites lumières dans la pénombre de la chambre.

_- Je pense pas qu'elle ait vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle regarde, tu sais_, déclara-t-il avec amusement.

Puis il voulut reprendre ses lèvres mais Sara le repoussa d'une main.

- _Moi je pense au contraire qu'elle sait très bien ce qu'elle regarde. Et je donne pas dans l'exhibitionnisme ! _indiqua-t-elle.

Et elle se contorsionna pour aller attraper une de ses tongs posées au pied du lit.

_- Elle n'a qu'à se payer un abonnement au câble si elle veut voir ce genre de choses, _marmonna-t-elle avant d'envoyer sa tong contre la fenêtre pour faire déguerpir la voyeuse.

Un cri strident, un ample bruissement d'ailes, et l'animal s'envola. Pensant que l'histoire était réglée, Michael passa son bras autour de la taille de Sara afin de la ramener à lui mais elle se déroba à son emprise pour se lever du lit et il grogna sa frustration.

_- Attends, je vais juste fermer le rideau, _expliqua Sara._ Elle pourrait revenir, on sait jamais !_

Leur parfaite intimité retrouvée, elle se débarrassa de sa robe avant de remonter sur le lit et vint se blottir dans les bras de Michael qui ne présenta pas la moindre réaction si ce n'est une petite moue boudeuse.

- _T'as gâché toute la magie, j'ai plus envie_, bougonna-t-il.

- _Menteur ! _rétorqua Sara en lui déposant un baiser sur la bouche. _En plus… _

Elle lui plaqua un autre baiser sur les lèvres.

_- … c'est pas moi… _

Encore un.

_- … qui ai tout gâché… _

Un dernier.

_- … c'est la chouette !_

Michael restait impassible. Sara esquissa un sourire. S'il voulait jouer à ce jeu-là il avait perdu d'avance. Parce que si c'était de magie dont il avait besoin, c'était pas compliqué, elle connaissait la formule.

Elle fit glisser ses lèvres sur la joue de Michael, en prenant soin d'effleurer délicatement sa peau au passage, pour atteindre le creux de son oreille.

_- Fais-moi l'amour…, _susurra-t-elle dans un souffle alangui_._

Et en effet, sortis de la bouche de Sara, ces quelques mots avaient le pouvoir magique de l'envoûter et de le faire capituler sans plus de résistance. Faiblesse de l'homme ou force de l'amour et du désir ? Deuxième option. Il fit alors rouler Sara, hilare, sur le lit et repartit à l'assaut de son corps, entre caresses appuyées et baisers déposés ci et là.

Les vêtements furent abandonnés en cours d'exploration et Michael vint se nicher entre les cuisses nues de Sara. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'il la savait enceinte, il la pénétra avec une infinie douceur et bougea en elle avec une intensité toute délicate. Il l'honorait ainsi comme on vénère la gardienne d'un précieux trésor, avec la tendresse et le respect qu'elle inspire et mérite.

Les mains de Sara s'agrippèrent à la peau de son dos un peu plus fort à chacun de ses coups de reins et lorsqu'il se poussa une ultime fois en elle, il bâillonna sa bouche de la sienne pour étouffer leurs gémissements.

Il resta ensuite dans ses bras le temps de reprendre son souffle puis il roula sur le lit en l'entraînant avec lui. Elle se blottit étroitement contre son corps, déposant sa tête au creux de son épaule. Elle caressa doucement son torse perlé de sueur et il joua à tortiller une mèche de ses longs cheveux jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les emporte.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Sara fut réveillée par les rayons de soleil qui filtraient de chaque côté du rideau tiré devant la fenêtre. Ils inondaient la chambre d'une vive lumière qui annonçait une journée encore aussi splendide que caniculaire. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration pour émerger doucement de son sommeil, elle se tourna vers Michael qu'elle découvrit déjà éveillé.

- _Bonjour mon amour_, souffla-t-il en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur le front.

- _Bonjour_, répondit Sara, la voix groggy.

Elle vint ensuite se caler contre Michael, bien décidée à profiter d'une longue grasse matinée dans ses bras. Et son projet semblait bien parti jusqu'à ce qu'elle perçoive soudainement des bruits provenant du salon du bungalow. Elle se redressa d'un coup et regarda Michael avec inquiétude.

_- C'était quoi ça ? _demanda-t-elle.

_- Ben je sais pas…_

_- T'as pensé à verrouiller la baie vitrée hier soir ? _

_- Euh…_

Michael fronça les sourcils pour essayer de se souvenir avant d'afficher un petit sourire désolé.

- _… je crois pas._

De nouveaux bruits se firent entendre et Sara ramena le drap sur elle comme s'il pouvait la protéger.

_- Oh mon dieu ! _paniqua-t-elle.

- _Bouge pas, je vais voir, _indiqua Michael en s'extirpant du lit.

_- Non, ça peut être dangereux ! _protesta-t-elle. _Si c'est un animal qui est rentré ? Un cochon sauvage… Un couguar… Ou un crocodile ! Y en a pleins dans cette région !… Ou si c'est la chouette qui est revenue pour se venger ? Ça peut être très agressif une chouette !_

Sara s'arrêta subitement de parler et afficha une petite grimace.

_- Bon sang, j'ai l'impression de passer mes vacances dans une ménagerie depuis hier soir ! _réalisa-t-elle.

Habillé du short et du tee-shirt qu'il venait de passer, Michael esquissa un sourire amusé, posa un genou sur le lit et s'approcha de Sara pour la rassurer d'un baiser.

_- Je reviens tout de suite, _murmura-t-il ensuite avant de sortir de la chambre.

Prudemment, il parcourut l'étroit couloir qui menait au salon où il découvrit, avec soulagement, LJ qui était en train de s'affairer à la préparation de son petit-déjeuner.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _lui demanda-t-il.

- _Oh ! Salut oncle Mike ! _lança LJ en lui adressant un petit signe de la main. _En fait, je crois que papa et Vee sont partis faire un footing et ils ont fermés leur bungalow à clef, et comme j'avais faim, je suis venu manger ici. Ça t'embête pas ?_

_- Euh… non, _marmonna Michael. _Fais comme chez toi_, ajouta-t-il même si LJ n'avait visiblement pas attendu son autorisation pour ça.

Il tourna ensuite les talons pour regagner la chambre.

- _Alors ? _demanda Sara dès que Michael réapparut.

- _Pas de panique, _annonça-t-il en même temps qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui._ Ce n'est que le plus ingérable et impatient des animaux affamés : l'adolescent !_

Sara pouffa de rire et Michael reprit sa place auprès d'elle dans le lit pour profiter d'une petite heure chaste en amoureux, sans la moindre apparition de poils, plumes, écailles ou mèches de cheveux copieusement enduites de gel à l'horizon.

oOo

Le sable blanc. La mer turquoise. Le soleil rayonnant et la légère brise marine pour ne pas suffoquer sous la chaleur. Biscayne Beach était une invitation au calme et au repos. Farniente.

Sucre se débarrassa de ses tongs, retira son tee-shirt qu'il laissa tomber sur la plage et se mit à courir vers la mer.

_- Le dernier à la flotte est une lopette ! _s'écria-t-il.

Lincoln et LJ le coursèrent aussitôt, slalomant à toutes jambes entre les plagistes. À peine entrés dans l'eau, il se jetèrent sur Sucre pour essayer de le couler. Maricruz et Veronica avaient suivi la scène entre amusement et consternation.

_- J'espère qu'ils vont se faire croquer une jambe par un requin, ça va les calmer, _marmonna Veronica. _Le point positif c'est que votre bébé ne se sentira pas trop seul quand il arrivera, avec les trois gamins qu'on a déjà ! _lança-t-elle ensuite à Michael et Sara.

Ils échangèrent un regard amusé tandis que Veronica dépliait sa serviette pour l'étendre sur le sable.

- _On va se promener un peu nous_, indiqua Michael. _On ira se baigner plus tard._

_- D'accord_, approuva Veronica en s'allongeant sur son drap de plage. _Moi aussi j'irai à l'eau plus tard, d'abord je bronze !_

_- Ouais, d'abord on bronze ! _renchérit Maricruz qui venait elle aussi de s'étendre sur sa serviette.

- _Bon alors on vous laisse cuire et on reviendra quand vous serez dorées à point, _déclara Michael.

- _Ouais_, rigola Veronica. _Bonne promenade ! _

Michael prit la main de Sara, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et tous deux s'éloignèrent, marchant pieds nus sur le sable fin. Arrivés au bord de l'eau, ils suivirent la bande de plage humide et foncée tandis que les vagues en fin de course venaient leur lécher les chevilles au rythme de la houle.

Ils quittèrent bientôt l'aire de baignade surveillée et poursuivirent leur balade sur une zone de plage bien plus calme et déserte. Michael lâcha la main de Sara et passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la ramener plus étroitement contre lui ; elle s'agrippa à sa taille et leva son visage vers le sien pour réclamer un baiser. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis il posa sa main sur son ventre qui se faisait chaque jour un peu plus rond.

_- La prochaine écho est prévue à la fin du mois, c'est ça ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Oui_, confirma Sara.

- _J'ai hâte ! Je suis impatient de voir à quel point il a grandi._

_- Moi aussi. Et tu sais, lors de la prochaine écho, on pourra voir si c'est une fille ou un garçon… T'auras envie de savoir ?_

_- Et toi ?_

_- Réponds d'abord ! J'ai posé la question la première !_

Michael rigola et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Sara. Il perdit ensuite son regard au loin en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Je sais pas trop, _avoua-t-il._ Ça peut être amusant de garder la surprise jusqu'au bout mais… en attendant, enfin je sais pas si c'est pareil pour toi mais, quand j'essaye de m'imaginer ce que sera notre vie une fois que le bébé sera là, je peux pas m'empêcher de le voir d'un sexe ou d'un autre. Et inconsciemment je vais peut-être finir par me faire une idée qui va s'ancrer dans mon esprit et je me dis que… à la naissance, si ça correspond pas, ça va peut-être être déroutant. Je dis pas que je serais déçu, non, j'ai juste peur que ce soit étrange l'espace d'un petit moment, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? _

_- Ouais. Et je pense comme toi, _confia Sara. _Moi aussi j'ai bien envie de pouvoir m'imaginer mon bébé dans la bonne couleur de layette !_

_- Alors c'est décidé ? On demandera à savoir ?_

Sara releva son visage vers Michael et acquiesça d'un sourire.

- _Oui !_

_- Mince ! Je suis encore plus impatient maintenant ! _déplora Michael avant de revenir embrasser Sara.

Après avoir parcouru un petit bout de chemin, dans le silence apaisant du bord de mer désert ils perçurent au loin les déchirants braillements d'un gamin. Ils scrutèrent les environs pour tenter de savoir d'où provenaient ces pleurs et ils découvrirent une petite silhouette, debout, isolée au milieu de la plage, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres devant eux.

Tout en se précipitant vers le petit garçon, Michael et Sara cherchèrent du regard la présence d'autres personnes susceptibles d'être ses parents. Mais puisque personne à part eux ne se trouvait dans les parages, ils s'approchèrent prudemment du petit garçon qui n'en finissait plus de hurler, la mine écarlate, deux doigts crochetés à sa mâchoire. Son petit corps était secoué par les violents spasmes de ses sanglots. Sara s'accroupit doucement devant lui.

- _Tu es perdu ? _demanda-t-elle.

Sans cesser ses pleurs, le garçonnet hocha la tête.

- _Chuuuut_, souffla Sara en passant ses pouces sur ses petites joues rondes baignées de larmes. _Pleure pas, on va t'aider à retrouver tes parents, d'accord ?_

Le petit garçon se calma un peu et porta son regard humide sur Michael qu'il fixa avec inquiétude et méfiance.

_- Recule-toi ou accroupis-toi_, ordonna alors Sara._ T'es trop grand, tu lui fais peur. _

Michael choisit de s'agenouiller dans le sable à côté d'elle.

- _Ça fait longtemps que tu es tout seul ? _reprit Sara à l'attention du gamin même si elle savait que les enfants n'étaient pas réputés pour avoir une notion du temps très fiable.

- _Oui, _marmonna le môme.

_- Tu étais où avant de te retrouver ici ?_

_- Je sais pas… J'ai marché… de par là je crois…_

Le petit garçon tendit son doigt en direction de la zone de baignade surveillée que Michael et Sara avaient quittée un peu plus tôt.

- _Et bien on y retourne. Tu viens avec nous ? _demanda Sara en ouvrant ses bras vers l'enfant qui hocha la tête avant de s'approcher d'elle.

Elle se redressa avec le petit dans ses bras, le cala sur sa hanche et se mit en route avec Michael.

_- Ses parents doivent être morts d'inquiétude_, souffla-t-il.

- _Ouais, c'est le problème des plages bondées de monde, _murmura Sara_. Les gamins n'arrivent pas à se repérer et ils en ont pas pour longtemps à se perdre et à paniquer. Tu t'appelles comment ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite au petit garçon.

- _Na… Nathan, _répondit-il, la respiration encore éprouvée par sa crise de larmes passée.

- _Moi je m'appelle Sara. Et lui c'est Michael, _indiqua-t-elle en désignant Michael du pouce.

- _Mon frère aussi il s'appelle Michael, _rapporta le gamin. _Mais tout le monde l'appelle Mickey_.

Sara esquissa un sourire en regardant Michael.

_- Ouais, j'ai connu ça, _marmonna-t-il dans un soupir.

- _Il a quel âge ton frère ? _interrogea ensuite Sara.

_- Six ans, _répondit Nathan.

_- Et toi ?_

Le gamin leva trois doigts.

- _Trois ans ? _en conclut-elle.

- _Et demi, _ajouta le petit, à présent parfaitement détendu en compagnie de ses Bons Samaritains.

oOo

Alors qu'il était encore ruisselant d'eau salée, Sucre écarquilla les yeux avec étonnement lorsqu'il vit Michael et Sara arriver avec le petit Nathan.

- _Bah… vous êtes allés vous promener dans le futur ? _leur demanda-t-il.

- _Non, ça peut pas être leur fils, il est blond comme les blés, _lui fit remarquer Lincoln.

- _Ah parce que partir se promener dans le futur ça par contre ça se peut ? _ironisa Veronica dans un ricanement. _Qui c'est ce petit bonhomme ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite à Sara.

- _C'est Nathan. Il s'était perdu alors on va le ramener au poste de surveillance en espérant que ses parents aient signalé sa disparition là-bas. _

_- J'ai trois ans et demi, _indiqua Nathan en montrant trois de ses petits doigts à Veronica qui rigola.

- _Il est trop mignon ! _s'extasia Maricruz. _Je suis tellement pressée qu'ils aient le leur, _soupira-t-elle ensuite en suivant du regard Michael et Sara qui s'éloignaient en direction du poste de surveillance. _Ça va être trop bien !_

Une large rampe en bois conduisait à la plateforme surélevée du poste de surveillance. Dans la petite cabane, trois ventilateurs tournaient à plein régime pour rafraîchir les occupants, un gros moustachu assis derrière son bureau et une petite blonde installée dans la pièce du fond.

- _Ouais ? C'est pourquoi ? _demanda le gros moustachu en voyant Michael et Sara entrer.

- _Euh… on a trouvé ce petit bonhomme qui s'était perdu et…_

_- Ah, t'es le petit Nathan Clark ! _devina le moustachu.

Le gamin hocha la tête pour confirmer.

_- Bon sang ! T'es parents sont dans un état ! _rapporta-t-il. _Natacha ! _cria-t-il ensuite. _Préviens Gary que le petit Nathan est là ! Et qu'il rassure ses parents : il va bien !… Ses parents étaient partis à sa recherche avec mon collègue_, indiqua-t-il enfin à Michael et Sara._ Ils seront là dans quelques minutes_.

Il se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha.

_- Tu les attends avec moi ? _proposa-t-il au petit garçon en tendant les mains vers lui pour l'inviter à venir dans ses bras.

Mais peu rassuré par ce nouvel inconnu, Nathan resserra ses petits bras autour du cou de Sara avant d'y enfuir son visage.

- _C'est bon, on va attendre ses parents avec lui_, déclara-t-elle.

_- Comme vous voulez._

L'homme partit se rasseoir derrière son bureau et Michael et Sara s'installèrent sur un petit banc placé le long du mur. À peine s'étaient-ils assis que Nathan manifesta l'envie de changer de porteur. Il quitta les bras de Sara pour passer sur les jambes de Michael qui l'aida à se mettre correctement sur ses genoux.

- _Pourquoi t'es grosse ? _demanda Nathan à Sara alors qu'il semblait soudainement remarquer la taille anormalement volumineuse de son ventre.

Sara émit un petit rire nerveux et regarda Michael.

_- Peu importe l'âge qu'il a, ça fait jamais plaisir d'entendre un garçon te dire que t'es grosse !_

Michael esquissa un sourire amusé.

_- Sara a un gros ventre parce qu'elle attend un bébé, _expliqua-t-il à l'oreille de Nathan.

_- Y a un bébé dans ton ventre ? _s'étonna le gamin en regardant Sara avec une grimace. _Mais comment il fait pour respirer ?_

Sara éclata de rire.

- _Je veux bien te faire un cours sur la physiologie fœtale mais à mon avis t'es un peu jeune pour arriver à suivre !_

Nathan tendit son petit bras pour toucher le ventre de Sara, histoire de voir ça de plus près, et elle le laissa faire en l'observant avec amusement jusqu'à ce que Sucre apparaisse à la porte de la cabane et les interrompe.

- _Hey ! Venez voir, vite ! _ordonna-t-il, surexcité, en agitant sa main pour faire signe à Michael et Sara de se lever et de le suivre.

- _Quoi ? _demanda Michael.

- _Venez voir ! _répéta-t-il avec insistance_. Et amener le gamin, ça va lui plaire !_

Michael et Sara se levèrent mais le moustachu les arrêta avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de faire un pas.

- _Eh eh ! Vous allez où là ?_

_- On descend juste sur la plage_, indiqua Michael.

- _Laissez le gamin ici !_

_- On va vous le ramener, vous inquiétez pas !_

- _On va avoir le nôtre, _fit remarquer Sara en désignant son ventre du doigt. _Alors on va pas kidnapper celui-ci, vous en faites pas ! _lança-t-elle avant de sortir de la cabane derrière Michael.

Sur la plage, ils trouvèrent Lincoln, Veronica, Maricruz et LJ groupés et penchés au dessus d'une grosse boîte en carton. Il y avait avec eux deux grands hommes vêtus des uniformes de la police locale.

_- Regardez ce que Tim et Connor ont trouvé pendant qu'ils patrouillaient dans le coin, _reprit Sucre en s'approchant de la boîte avec Michael, Sara et Nathan.

- _Ouah ! _s'exclama le gamin quand Michael le pencha au-dessus du carton dont il put découvrir le contenu. _Un crocrodile !_

_- Plutôt fun hein ! _confirma LJ.

_- Il est petit_, nota Sara. _Il est jeune ?_

_- Oui_, répondit Tim. _Ça arrive que les bébés s'éloignent de leur marécage et se retrouvent à vadrouiller en bord de plage. Alors on les capture pour les ramener à leur maman._

_- Il s'est perdu comme moi le crocrodile ? _demanda Nathan.

- _On dirait bien, oui_, confirma Michael avec amusement.

- _J'ai toujours voulu savoir si c'était visqueux ou pas ces bêtes-là…, _déclara Sucre.

Et il tendit sa main pour aller caresser le reptile. L'officier Connor la lui repoussa juste avant que la mâchoire carnassière du crocodile ne se referme dans un claquement sonore et terrifiant sur ce qui aurait dû être ses doigts.

_- Eh ! N'y mettez pas vos doigts malheureux ! C'est peut-être qu'un bébé mais ça mord dur quand même ! _expliqua l'officier tandis que Nathan s'esclaffait.

- _Le crocrodile il a failli manger les doigts du monsieur ! _rigola-t-il en pointant son petit index potelé vers Sucre.

Ce dernier afficha un sourire penaud avant de regarder Maricruz qui le fixait en secouant la tête avec consternation.

- _Bon, on va le reconduire chez lui, _reprit Tim.

Et tandis que les deux officiers repartaient vers leur pick-up avec le petit crocodile, Michael et Sara regagnèrent le poste de surveillance avec Nathan qu'ils remirent à ses parents quelques minutes plus tard.

Au sortir de ces émouvantes retrouvailles, Michael prit une grande résolution :

_- Fille ou garçon, une fois qu'il sera dehors celui-là, _déclara-t-il en tapotant son doigt sur le ventre de Sara, _je le lâcherai pas d'une semelle ! _


	28. Chapter 28

Certains s'étaient initiés au saut en parachute, avaient surfé sur plus de vagues qu'ils ne pouvaient en compter, s'étaient défiés sur des parcours de kayak ou lors de parties de beach volley…

D'autres avaient parcouru les bords de plage à vélo ou en roller, s'étaient faites draguer par des séducteurs en shorts et sandalettes un peu lourds mais pas bien méchants, s'étaient prélassées au spa du Virginia Key Summer Camp…

Tous avaient visités une ferme aux crocodiles, avaient pu caresser des dauphins et admirer la côte depuis un petit yacht de location, s'étaient longuement baladés dans les trois immenses parcs naturels de la région, s'étaient affrontés dans un concours de tir à l'arc par équipe, avaient fait un feu de camp sur la plage déserte d'une crique sauvage pour y faire griller des marshmallows en échangeant blagues salaces et souvenirs de jeunesse plus ou moins avouables.

Au milieu de tout ça, Veronica avait pris un douloureux coup de soleil sur ses épaules. Sucre s'était découvert une allergie aux feuilles de Niaouli. Michael avait failli mourir étouffé en avalant de travers une crevette trop épicée. LJ s'était fait piqué par un insecte non identifié de la taille d'une noix. Sara avait perdu ses lunettes de soleil, tombées dans le bassin d'une tortue centenaire. Maricruz s'était entaillée le pied sur un coquillage en courant sur la plage pour tenter, en vain, de rattraper son cerf-volant. Lincoln avait malencontreusement rayé la Harley Davidson d'un biker et avait redouté pour le reste des vacances que le motard retrouve sa trace et lui fasse la peau.

Mais surtout, d'enrichissantes rencontres avaient été faites et de nombreux fous rires avaient été partagés. Et lorsque la fin des vacances arriva, une vague de mélancolie s'installa chez chacun.

Elle fut cependant de très courte durée pour Michael et Sara. Ils savaient en effet qu'à peine trois petits jours après leur retour à Chicago, ils avaient rendez-vous avec leur bébé. Et cette perspective n'avait aucun mal à les consoler.

oOo

En sortant du bureau du docteur Murray, Michael et Sara étaient rassurés : leur bébé avait bien grandi et était en parfaite santé. Mais ils étaient aussi et surtout bouleversés par une jolie nouvelle, celle qui leur avait appris que la layette serait à prévoir en rose.

_- Une princesse, _souffla Sara.

Elle arpentait les couloirs de l'hôpital aux côtés de Michael, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

_- On va avoir une petite princesse !_

_- T'es contente ? _demanda Michael même s'il n'en doutait pas vraiment.

- _Oui ! Et même plus que ça ! Je… tu sais, au fond de moi j'avais la conviction que ce serait une fille. Je peux pas l'expliquer mais c'est comme ça que je le ressentais et je crois bien que ça m'aurait fait bizarre si ça avait été un garçon ! _avoua-t-elle dans un petit rire. _Et toi t'es content que ce soit une fille ?_

_- Je suis fou de joie ! _assura-t-il._ Je ressentais pas quoique ce soit moi, j'avais pas l'intime conviction que ce serait plus une fille qu'un garçon mais… je peux te le dire maintenant… _

Sans s'arrêter de marcher, Michael passa son bras autour des épaules de Sara pour la ramener contre lui.

- _… j'espérais très fort que ce soit une fille_, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- _C'est vrai ?_

Il hocha la tête pour confirmer.

- _Oui. Je veux une petite poupée qui te ressemble, _déclara-t-il en caressant tendrement la joue de Sara avant de venir l'embrasser.

oOo

Le soir même, Michael et Sara se rendirent chez Donnell's pour y passer la soirée. Lincoln, Veronica, Sucre et Maricruz n'étaient pas encore là lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et David étant déjà parti en coulisses pour se préparer à monter sur scène, ils ne trouvèrent que Lizzie. Attablée seule à la grande table, elle s'était commandée une vodka qu'elle sirotait du bout des lèvres.

_- Tu pourrais attendre tout le monde avant de commencer à picoler !_ s'indigna faussement Michael.

- _Oh, non, c'est juste une petite mise en bouche ça, _expliqua Lizzie_. Parce que quelque chose me dit que si je veux tenir la distance face à ton frère et ton pote, il faut mieux que je me chauffe l'estomac._

_- Non mais quelle idée tu te fais de ma famille toi ? _

_- Ben, je les connais pas beaucoup, alors je m'en fais l'opinion qui m'arrange_, avoua-t-elle en haussement les épaules.

- _Ouais, c'est bien ce qui me semblait ! _rigola-t-il.

Il s'installa à la table avec Sara et Lizzie ne put attendre plus longtemps.

- _Alors ? Dites-moi tout ! _exigea-t-elle.

Elle planta ses coudes sur la table et déposa son menton sur ses mains jointes pour offrir sa plus grande attention à Michael et Sara.

- _Petit mec ou petite nana ?_

Le couple échangea un sourire avant d'annoncer en cœur :

- _Petite nana !_

_- Ahhhhhh ! _se ravit Lizzie en applaudissant avec excitation. _Super ! Oh, et faites-moi plaisir, appelez-la Elizabeth… ou au moins comme deuxième prénom. _

_- Sucre va vouloir qu'on l'appelle Florentine_, prédit Michael. _Toi tu veux que son deuxième prénom soit le tien… Pauvre gamine ! Florentine Elizabeth Tancredi Scofield, le jour où elle passera ses exams, le temps qu'elle écrive son nom sur ses copies elle va déjà perdre un temps précieux !_

_- Ouais, _rigola Sara. _C'est pas contre toi_, poursuivit-elle à l'attention de Lizzie, _mais je crois qu'on va se réserver le choix de ses prénoms._

Lizzie fit une petite moue déçue puis esquissa malgré tout un sourire.

- _Ok. Mais vous aurez intérêt à lui choisir un très joli prénom pour qu'il lui aille bien parce que je suis sûre qu'elle sera magnifique… Et si en plus avec un peu de chance elle hérite des yeux de son père, ça va être un truc de malade !_ murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Mais Sara l'entendit et protesta :

_- Eh ! Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux yeux de mon mec toi ?_

- _Bah quoi ? C'est vrai que je trouve qu'il a de très beaux yeux et un regard à tomber, _admit Lizzie. _Mais tu sais bien que c'est sans arrières pensées, _minauda-t-elle dans un petit sourire en portant innocemment son verre de vodka à ses lèvres.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil faussement aguicheur à Michael qui lui envoya un bisou de loin pour entrer dans son jeu.

_- Non mais eh ! Je vous dérange pas là ? _intervint Sara pour leur rappeler sa présence.

Michael rigola.

- _T'es jalouse ? _la taquina-t-il.

- _Non_, se défendit Sara dans un marmonnement penaud.

Elle se sentait un peu idiote d'être en effet embêtée par l'échange complice de Michael et Lizzie qu'elle savait pourtant totalement innocent. Michael cessa là la plaisanterie et plongea son visage dans le cou de Sara pour le grignoter de petits baisers qui la firent frissonner.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard le groupe était enfin au complet et les consommations de chacun commandées.

_- C'est quel genre de musique qu'il fait ton mec ? _demanda Sucre avant de jeter une cacahuète dans sa bouche.

- _Bah tu vas bien voir, mais c'est un genre de pop/rock irlandais, un truc hyper sympa entre U2 pour le rock et The Corrs pour l'influence celtique, _indiqua Lizzie._ En plus depuis quelques mois ils ont une violoniste dans le groupe, ça en jette !_

_- Il a des origines irlandaises David ? _interrogea Veronica.

- _Ouais, par sa mère. _

_- Eh ! Au fait ! En parlant de mère… c'était pas aujourd'hui que tu passais ton écho ? _réalisa Sucre.

Sara hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

- _Et alors ? _questionna aussitôt Veronica.

- _Non ! Attendez ! _intervint Sucre. _Je veux essayer de deviner. On va faire de la transmission de pensées._

_- De la transmission de pensées ? _répéta Maricruz avec une grimace. _Bon sang ! Et dire qu'il est même pas encore bourré, _se navra-t-elle.

- _Vas-y Sara_, reprit Sucre. _Pense très fort au mot fille si c'est une fille, ou au mot garçon, si c'est un garçon._

Sara esquissa un sourire amusé et accepta de se plier à l'exercice pour faire plaisir à Sucre. Elle fronça les sourcils en signe de concentration, il planta son regard dans le sien, fit quelques gestes dans le vide avec ses mains puis les tapa l'une contre l'autre lorsqu'il trouva la réponse.

_- C'est une fille ! _annonça-t-il, catégorique.

Sara le fixa quelques secondes avec perplexité.

- _En même temps t'avais qu'une chance sur deux de te tromper_, relativisa-t-elle pour rendre toute sa rationalité à la prouesse de Sucre.

_- Parce que c'est bien une fille ? J'ai réussi ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Oui, _confirma-t-elle.

_- Youhouh ! _s'écria-t-il en levant ses bras en signe de triomphe. _Appelez-moi Nostradamus ! _exigea-t-il ensuite avec solennité.

- _C'est bon Fernando ! T'avais une chance sur deux, alors c'est pas la peine de t'imaginer déjà ouvrir un cabinet de voyance ! _s'exaspéra Maricruz.

- _Mais je t'assure que je peux lire dans les pensées ! Tiens, là par exemple, je sais que t'es affligée et que tu te demandes pourquoi t'es tombée amoureuse d'un gars comme moi !_

_- Oui, parfaitement, mais c'était pas dur parce que ce sont mes pensées permanentes ! _

_- Et bien moi, _intervint Veronica, _je devine que vous êtes particulièrement heureux que ce soit une fille_, lança-t-elle à Michael et Sara qui confirmèrent d'un sourire rayonnant.

_- Ils auraient été aussi contents si ça avait été un garçon_, lui fit remarquer Lincoln.

- _Mmoui, sûrement_, concéda-t-elle.

Mais elle échangea un regard complice avec les futurs parents comme si, au-delà de toute rationalité cette fois, elle savait la légère préférence qu'ils pouvaient avoir.

oOo

Depuis plus d'une heure que David et son groupe faisaient l'ambiance de la soirée, l'enthousiasme de la salle ne faiblissait pas. Et tout le monde applaudissait la fin d'un nouveau titre lorsque Michael entendit Sara se prendre d'une violente quinte de toux.

Il se tourna vers elle mais il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il comprit immédiatement d'où venait le problème en distinguant la volute de fumée blanche qui submergeait Sara. Il se retourna sur sa chaise et eut la confirmation qu'un client indélicat installé derrière eux avait allumé une cigarette.

- _Excusez-moi monsieur, _l'interpella Michael.

L'homme lui offrit son attention.

- _Vous ne pouvez pas fumer ici, _indiqua Michael._ Cette salle est non fumeur._

_- T'es qui toi ? La police ? _rétorqua l'homme.

Michael resta perplexe face à la réaction de cet individu d'une trentaine d'années qui lui fit l'impression d'être un adolescent en pleine rébellion. Et il devina que ce qui allait suivre risquait de ne pas être pas un échange courtois entre deux adultes matures.

- _Loin de moi l'idée de vous fliquer, _lui assura Michael._ Mais cette salle est conçue pour les gens qui ne veulent pas être incommodés par la cigarette et vous devez juste respecter ça. Y a une autre salle réservée aux fumeurs._

_- Sauf qu'y avait plus de place !_

_- Et bien sortez dehors au moins le temps de fumer votre cigarette, _proposa Michael alors que Sara se mettait une nouvelle fois à tousser. _Vous voyez ça gêne ma compagne, qui est enceinte en plus._

_- Et bah félicitations mon vieux, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me foute !_

_- Je sais pas hum… ça vous semble pas être une bonne raison supplémentaire pour ne pas fumer près de notre table ?_

- _Laisse Michael, c'est pas grave, _murmura Sara en lui attrapant le bras pour le faire se retourner.

Elle avait remarqué que l'agressivité du type avec lequel il débattait était loin d'être anodine, encore moins inoffensive. Et à voir leurs mines anxieuses, il semblait que tous autour de la table étaient du même avis. Michael se résigna à se rasseoir correctement sur sa chaise.

- _Tu peux pas parlementer avec ce genre de personnes_, lui souffla Sara._ Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, c'est tout ce que tu vas arriver à faire._

Alors qu'un nouveau et très épais nuage de fumée blanche lui arrivait dessus, elle se mit à tousser de plus belle. Michael se retourna aussitôt et en voyant l'homme ricaner avec insolence, il comprit sans mal qu'il avait volontairement craché sa fumée sur Sara.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et d'un geste vif, il arracha la cigarette de la main de son propriétaire pour l'écraser sur sa table. Alors que la tension montée d'un cran était quasiment devenue palpable, l'homme, les muscles raidis de fureur, se leva brusquement de sa chaise.

- _T'aurais jamais dû faire ça mec ! _asséna-t-il, le regard assassin.

Mais Lincoln et Sucre se levèrent d'un même élan de leur chaise histoire de faire comprendre au type que s'il s'en prenait à Michael, il s'en prendrait à eux également. Alors l'homme n'insista pas et quitta la salle. Mais au regard explicitement noir qu'il lui avait lancé avant de partir, Michael comprit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de voir l'histoire s'arrêter là.

oOo

Sara avait fait bonne figure pour le reste de la soirée mais sur le chemin du retour, elle le considéra avec tant de froideur que Michael comprit rapidement qu'elle lui faisait la tête. Elle se contentait de marcher en silence, les bras croisés, les yeux solidement rivés sur le trottoir, et esquivait toute tentative de geste tendre de sa part.

- _Tu m'en veux pour ce qui s'est passé avec ce type, c'est ça ? _devina-t-il.

- _Je sais pas… Tu penses que j'aurais des raisons de t'en vouloir ?_

_- Sara, cette ordure a fait exprès de te cracher sa fumée dessus, tu voulais quoi ? Que je le remercie ?_

_- Non, mais je voulais surtout pas que tu répondes à sa provocation. Je venais de te dire que tu t'attirerais des ennuis si tu continuais à vouloir discuter avec ce type et toi, tu trouves rien de mieux à faire que de… de…_

Sara bloqua, comme s'il lui était trop pénible de se repasser cette scène.

_- Y a des gens, _reprit-elle, _enfin je sais pas mais ça se voit clairement que c'est pas la peine d'insister, que ça peut même… être dangereux de les chercher !_

_- C'est lui qui m'a cherché…_

_- Alors quoi ? _s'agaça Sara. _C'était une histoire de fierté masculine, de…_

_- C'était surtout qu'il s'en est pris à toi ! _la coupa Michael._ Et ça, tu m'excuses, mais je peux pas tolérer !_

_- Et bien j'aurais préféré que tu puisses ! Parce que j'ai vu son regard, Michael. Il va pas en rester là. Et maintenant je vais vivre avec la trouille qu'il te tombe dessus !_

_- Je saurais me défendre, j'ai pas peur !_

_- Mais moi si ! _s'écria Sara, les yeux embués de larmes._ C'est à moi que je te demande de penser ! Si tu supportes pas qu'on s'en prenne à moi tu peux admettre que je supporterais pas non plus que quelqu'un s'en prenne à toi ! Et je te garantie que je préfère me faire enfumer le temps d'une soirée par un connard mal luné plutôt que de te voir lui donner une raison de t'attendre au coin d'une rue avec un canif ! _

_- Dramatise pas ! On n'est pas dans un mauvais thriller là !_

_- Je travaille aux urgences Michael, j'en vois passer tous les jours des victimes d'agressions, ça n'a rien de fictif ! Y a pas que dans les films que des types se font passer à tabac au fond des ruelles sombres !_

Sara s'arrêta soudainement de marcher. Michael s'immobilisa aussi et se retourna pour la regarder.

- _Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que je vais devenir moi si… si ce mec décide de se venger et de te faire la peau ? _demanda-t-elle, la voix au moins aussi tremblante que ses lèvres. _Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir toutes les deux ?_

Michael s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui et essuya rapidement d'une main les deux larmes qui avaient roulé sur ses joues.

- _Sara_, murmura-t-il doucement, _je vais pas me faire égorger pour une histoire de cigarette ! Sur le coup ce type était énervé mais une fois calmé il va se rendre compte qu'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Alors c'est pas la peine de s'enfermer dans une psychose, je suis sûr que je le reverrais plus jamais ce gars !_

Michael prit ensuite son visage entre ses mains et plongea profondément son regard dans le sien.

- _Il m'arrivera rien, _assura-t-il._ D'accord ?… Je veux pas que tu te fasses de souci pour moi. _

_- Mais je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie, je m'en fais en permanence du souci ! _lui fit remarquer Sara_. Alors me donne pas de quoi m'en faire plus que d'habitude… S'il te plait._

Michael la regarda en silence. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui promettre que ça ne se reproduirait pas mais il savait qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à rester de marbre si quelqu'un avait le malheur de s'en prendre à Sara ou à toute autre personne à laquelle il tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux.

- _Excuse-moi, _souffla-t-il simplement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Sara.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, dès son arrivée à l'hôpital, Sara alla trouver Lizzie dans son service.

Au cours de la nuit, en se repassant la scène qui avait opposé Michael à l'homme à la cigarette, elle avait revu le regard du type. Un regard à la noirceur si pénétrante, si vicieuse, qu'elle voulait l'avis d'une professionnelle.

- _T'as bien vu comme moi le regard qu'il a jeté à Michael avant de partir ? _demanda Sara.

- _Oui_, confirma Lizzie.

Assise à son bureau, elle manipulait nerveusement tous ses dossiers éparpillés pour tenter de dissimuler au mieux son embarras.

- _Ce type est malade n'est-ce pas ? _avança Sara.

Lizzie resta silencieuse. Honnêtement elle avait redouté de la voir aborder le sujet.

- _Lizzie ! _insista Sara. _Je sais que tu le vois quand quelqu'un est malade, dis-moi ce que t'as perçu ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est._

Lizzie poussa un soupir résigné.

- _Je pense qu'il est malade, en effet, _confirma-t-elle._ Il avait… un comportement clairement antisocial, une agressivité à fleur de peau, une intolérance à la frustration, une recherche de conflit… C'est caractéristique d'une psychopathie. _

Sara sentit une désagréable sensation lui oppresser la poitrine. Elle vint s'asseoir sur une des deux chaises qui faisaient face au bureau de Lizzie.

_- Et donc ? _demanda-t-elle. _D'après toi, est-ce que ce genre de personnes pourraient, une fois rentrées chez elles, prendre conscience que l'incident n'était pas grave et tirer un trait dessus ?_

Lizzie ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle hésitait. Elle aurait pu mentir à Sara pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà mais elle savait que si sa réponse n'était pas honnête et convaincante, elle irait interroger un de ses collègues.

- _Il faut avoir à l'esprit, _commença-t-elle alors, _que les personnes atteintes de psychopathies, peu importe de quel type, ne perçoivent pas les choses de la même manière que nous. Et ce qui peut paraître dérisoire pour le commun des mortels prend souvent des proportions démesurées chez les malades. Dans les cas de pathos psy les plus graves, le malade peut s'en prendre à quelqu'un juste parce qu'il a posé les yeux sur lui alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie et que ça constitue de son point de vue une agression intolérable. Et en général, tant qu'il n'a pas eu le dernier mot, le malade ne lâche pas l'affaire et ça peut devenir… un genre d'obsession. _

_- Ok, _souffla Sara en agitant le haut de son tee-shirt pour s'éventer.

Cette fois c'était carrément un sentiment de peur panique qui l'envahissait.

_- Mais tu sais_, reprit Lizzie,_ il arrive aussi très souvent qu'une obsession en chasse une autre. Il suffirait que quelqu'un marche sur le pied de ce type ce matin pour qu'il oublie jusqu'à l'existence même de Michael et de l'incident d'hier soir._

_- Ouais_, murmura Sara._ Est-ce que tu crois que ça fait de moi un monstre si… j'espère que quelqu'un a écrasé les orteils de ce type pour se ramasser ses foudres à la place de Michael ? _demanda-t-elle avec une petite grimace coupable.

- _Non_, lui assura Lizzie avec tendresse.

- _Je suis pas tranquille tu sais._

_- Oui, je me doute. Si tu veux je vais repasser chez Donnell's ce midi pour demander à Charly s'il sait qui est ce type, c'est peut-être un habitué. Et si j'ai son nom je regarderais s'il a un dossier psy, comme ça on saura réellement à quoi s'en tenir, d'accord ?_

_- Ouais, je veux bien, _approuva Sara avant de se relever._ Bon, j'y vais. Tu me tiendras au courant ?_

_- Oui, bien sûr. Mais en attendant… essaye de pas trop y penser, _lui conseilla Lizzie._ Je sais que c'est pas facile mais ça va pas être bon pour ta petite puce si elle sent que sa maman se fait du souci._

Sara esquissa un petit sourire et hocha la tête mais sans grande conviction.

Elle quitta ensuite l'unité psy pour regagner le service des consultations externes où elle devait exercer pour la journée. Sur le chemin, elle essaya de se raisonner. Il y avait de toute façon peu de chances que ce type retrouve la trace de Michael dans une ville de près de 3 millions d'habitants.

oOo

Comme promis à Sara, Lizzie avait profité de sa pause déjeuner pour aller chez Donnell's. Là-bas, elle avait fourni à Charly, le patron de l'établissement, la description la plus précise possible de l'homme à la cigarette. Avec l'aide de deux de ses employés, Charly avait pu donner un nom à Lizzie.

De retour à l'hôpital, elle consulta le fichier informatique qui répertoriait tous les dossiers des patients passés entre les murs de l'établissement, et un dossier établi au nom d'un certain Daniel Graham ressortit. Elle se rendit aussitôt aux archives pour mettre la main dessus mais ne le trouva pas. Et pour qu'un dossier soit sorti de sa paisible retraite, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison : son propriétaire avait refait surface au sein de l'hôpital. Cela pouvait être dans n'importe lequel des services. Lizzie décida de commencer par ceux qui engrangeaient le plus d'admissions au quotidien : les urgences et les consultations externes. Elle descendit aux urgences.

oOo

Sara avait offert son bras à la vieille Paula Wittman pour l'aider à sortir de la salle de consultation n°2. Elle la raccompagna jusqu'à l'ambulancier qui devait la reconduire chez elle et ne manqua pas de lui rappeler qu'il lui faudrait revenir pour un contrôle dans deux semaines.

Après avoir pris congé de sa patiente, Sara s'avança jusqu'à l'accueil du service où Julianne, la secrétaire, lui remit le dossier du patient suivant.

- _Salle n°4_, indiqua-t-elle.

Sara ouvrit le dossier pour en prendre connaissance en même temps qu'elle marchait jusqu'à la salle.

- _Bonjour, je suis le docteur Tancredi, _se présenta-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, déposa le dossier sur le plan de travail, et lorsque son regard se posa enfin sur l'homme qui était assis au bord de la table d'examen, elle se figea et son sang se glaça.

Il était là, avec ce même regard noir dont il avait gratifié Michael la veille, et un terrifiant rictus au coin des lèvres.

- _Je sais qui vous êtes_, murmura Daniel de sa voix rauque.

Sara distingua, coincée entre son index et son majeur, une cigarette dont l'extrémité incandescente laissait s'échapper un filet de fumée.

_- C'est bien ce qui m'avait semblé quand je vous ai vue hier soir que je vous avais déjà croisée quelque part… Ça m'est revenu cette nuit, _indiqua-t-il en tapotant son doigt sur sa tempe d'un geste lent. _J'avais accompagné un de mes potes se faire recoudre y a deux mois. C'est pas vous qui vous étiez occupée de lui mais je vous avez vue passer dans un couloir…_

Son cœur martelait violemment ses côtes. Sara recula subtilement un de ses pieds en vue de préparer sa fuite.

_- … et j'oublie jamais un visage… Surtout quand il est joli comme ça._

Sara pivota brusquement sur elle-même pour se précipiter vers la porte. Mais avec la rapidité et la vivacité du prédateur qui bondit sur sa proie, Daniel Graham se leva de la table d'examen tout en coinçant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres pour se libérer les mains et attrapa Sara avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de saisir la clenche de la porte.

Il la plaqua brutalement dos contre le mur et la maintint d'une main solidement placée sur son cou, une main qui enserrait si fort sa gorge qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer et ne parvenait plus à sortir le moindre son. Elle avait pourtant envie de hurler à ce type qu'il écrasait son bébé alors qu'elle le sentait s'appuyer de tout son poids sur son corps pour la maintenir immobile contre le mur.

De sa main libre, Daniel retira la cigarette de ses lèvres. Sara tenta de toutes ses forces de le repousser pour se dégager de son emprise, sans succès.

- _Doucement, je vais pas te faire de mal, _murmura-t-il. _Enfin si, un petit peu. Mais c'est juste pour que ton petit copain retienne la leçon… Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il aime t'embrasser dans le cou ?… Je suis sûr que oui. Alors je vais éteindre ma cigarette sur ta peau, ça va te brûler un peu, mais ça va surtout laisser une jolie cicatrice. Et à chaque fois qu'il viendra pour t'embrasser dans le cou, il se rappellera que Danny fume où il veut, d'accord ?_

Sara émit un gémissement de protestation, bien vite étouffé par la main de Daniel qui se resserra un peu plus autour de sa gorge pour la faire taire. Et tandis que le peu de souffle qui lui restait se faisait de plus en plus saccadé, elle sentit sur la peau fine de son cou, à mi-chemin entre son oreille et sa clavicule, la chaleur de la cigarette en approche.

oOo

Lizzie avait fait chou blanc aux urgences. Elle poursuivit donc son enquête au service des consultations externes. Elle s'approcha de l'accueil pour interroger la secrétaire.

_- Est-ce que t'as vu passer le dossier d'un certain Daniel Graham aujourd'hui ?_

- _Euh oui, à l'instant, il est en consultation là, _indiqua Julianne.

_- Pour quel motif ?_

_- Euh… une histoire de quinte de toux récurrente je crois._

_- Quinte de toux ? _répéta Lizzie.

Elle y vit là un méchant trait d'ironie qui lui confirma ses craintes.

_- Qui s'en occupe ?_

_- C'est Sara, il avait demandé à ce que…_

_- Quelle salle ?_ coupa aussitôt Lizzie.

Julianne resta perplexe.

- _DANS QUELLE SALLE ILS SONT ? _hurla Lizzie.

- _Ben la 4, mais pourquoi…_

- _Préviens la sécurité ! _ordonna-t-elle alors qu'elle se précipitait déjà vers la pièce indiquée.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle à la volée, cela eut le mérite de détourner l'attention de Daniel. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde il desserra légèrement la pression qu'il exerçait contre le corps de Sara. Elle en profita pour dégager son bras droit et elle repoussa aussitôt la main de Daniel, écartant ainsi sa cigarette qui lui brûlait la peau du cou.

Lizzie s'était jetée sans attendre sur Daniel pour qu'il libère Sara. Et en ex-judokate émérite qu'elle était, elle n'eut aucun mal à le maîtriser. Il avait beau hurler des insultes à son encontre, il ne s'en retrouva pas moins fermement immobilisé face contre le sol.

Rapidement, deux agents de sécurité débarquèrent et s'occupèrent de Daniel qui s'égosillait d'injures lancées à tous ceux qui osaient le toucher.

Lizzie se releva et s'approcha de Sara qui n'avait cessé de tousser depuis que son agresseur lui avait enfin lâché la gorge.

- _Ça va ? _lui demanda-t-elle.

Une main portée à son cou meurtri, essayant de reprendre sa respiration entre deux accès de toux, Sara ne put que hocher la tête.

Lorsque les agents de sécurité eurent enfin disparu avec Daniel, Lizzie emmena Sara s'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle examina rapidement l'état de son cou tandis que Sara passait une main sur ventre pour s'assurer que son bébé allait bien. Elle fut soulagée de le sentir donner un petit coup de pied.

- _Je vais biper Doris pour qu'elle s'occupe de ta brûlure, _déclara Lizzie._ Je suis désolée, si seulement j'étais arrivée plus tôt…_

_- Non, tu pouvais pas savoir, _murmura Sara, la voix enrouée et à peine audible.

- _Est-ce que t'es sûre que ça va ? _

Sara comprit que l'inquiétude de Lizzie n'était pas tant portée sur les traumatismes physiques qu'elle avait pu subir que sur les conséquences psychologiques qui pouvaient découler d'une telle agression.

- _Ça va_, lui assura-t-elle alors. _Et au moins, maintenant on est sûr qu'il touchera pas à Michael, hein ?_

Lizzie resta perplexe. Visiblement, malgré la violence de ce qui venait de se passer, c'est un sentiment de soulagement qui prédominait chez Sara. Celui de savoir que Michael ne craignait plus rien.

- _Oui_, confirma-t-elle. _Et d'ailleurs il va falloir le prévenir, je vais l'appeler…_

_- Non_, protesta Sara._ Il va pas supporter…_

_- Et comment tu comptes lui expliquer les ecchymoses que t'as au cou ? _interrogea Lizzie en arquant un sourcil. _De toute façon il a le droit de savoir. Je me doute bien que ça va pas lui plaire, qu'il va sûrement très mal le prendre, mais je vais m'occuper de lui, d'accord ? Tu me fais confiance ?_

Sara hocha la tête.

- _Oui, évidemment._

oOo

Lizzie avait quitté Sara après l'arrivée de Doris. Elle avait appelé Michael pour l'informer de ce qui venait de se passer et à la réaction qu'il avait eue au téléphone, elle avait compris que sa colère et sa culpabilité risquaient de ne pas être des plus simples à gérer.

Sachant qu'il ne lui fallait pas plus de quelques minutes pour venir de son bureau, Lizzie avait décidé de rester à l'attendre dans le hall de l'hôpital, prête à l'intercepter dès qu'il passerait les portes.

Elle patienta sept minutes avant de le voir débouler dans le hall, le souffle court et les yeux larmoyants.

- _Elle va bien, et le bébé aussi, _lui assura-t-elle aussitôt.

- _Où est-ce qu'elle est ? _demanda-t-il.

_- Avec Doris._

_- C'est qui ?_

_- Une des dermatos de l'hôpital, elle s'occupe de la soigner._

_- Elle est blessée ?_

_- Un petit peu… Au niveau du cou._

_- Je veux la voir, _décréta Michael.

- _Non, _refus Lizzie en lui barrant le chemin._._

_- Pousse-toi, je veux la voir ! _insista-t-il.

Il essaya de forcer le passage mais Lizzie le contra et l'empêcha d'avancer. Il la regarda avec perplexité, abasourdi par la force qu'elle présentait du haut de son mètre soixante-sept et de ses cinquante-cinq kilos toute mouillée.

- _Certainement pas tant que tu te seras pas calmé et que t'auras pas les idées claires ! _indiqua-t-elle d'un ton au moins aussi ferme que sa poigne. _Parce qu'il y a des choses que Sara n'aura pas envie d'entendre, des choses du genre : « si je choppe ce mec je le tue ! »._

_- C'est pourtant ce qui se passera si je le croise ! _assura Michael.

_- Bien sûr ! Tu lui fais la peau et c'est toi qui te retrouves en taule. Bonne idée ! Je suis certaine que Sara va adorer ! _ironisa Lizzie. _Assieds-toi s'il te plait_, reprit-elle en désignant d'une main les fauteuils du hall. _On va discuter un petit peu tous les deux et après je te laisserai aller la voir._

_- Mais Lizzie_, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante, _cette ordure a… il s'en est pris à elle… _

_- Je sais._

Michael s'installa sur un des sièges et Lizzie prit celui d'à côté.

- _Ça fait très mal, c'est insupportable, mais c'était son but. Il avait bien compris que c'était en s'en prenant à Sara qu'il te ferait payer le plus cher_, analysa-t-elle_. Tu sais, je l'ai eu entre les mains ce type, et c'est pas l'envie de lui tordre le cou qui m'a manquée. Mais il faut avoir à l'esprit que cet homme est malade. Il a commis une agression, je l'oublie pas, mais avant d'être un criminel c'est un malade, _expliqua-t-elle. _Et tu vois, il était tellement aveuglé par son désir d'avoir le dernier mot, et dans son esprit c'était une démarche tellement légitime, qu'il a même pas pensé à dissimuler son identité. Il s'est présenté ici sous son vrai nom. _

_- Mais pour une histoire de clope Lizzie ! _s'indigna Michael avec douleur. _Une histoire de clope !_

- _Pour lui c'était beaucoup plus qu'une histoire de cigarette et tu sais, j'ai déjà vu passer dans mon service des patients qui réagissaient encore plus violemment à des contrariétés qui semblaient bien plus dérisoires. C'est malheureusement le drame des pathologies psychiatriques. Si je te dis ça c'est aussi parce que tu dois pas te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit._

_- Impossible ! _répondit aussitôt Michael. _Parce que c'est entièrement ma faute ! Sara m'avait dit de pas insister…_

_- Michael, la réaction que tu as eue était instinctive et normale, _lui fit remarquer Lizzie._ N'importe quel homme qui tient un minimum à sa femme et au respect que les autres lui doivent aurait réagi exactement de la même manière. Tu serais tombé sur un type normal il aurait immédiatement éteint sa cigarette en se confondant en excuses. Tu serais tombé sur un goujat misogyne les esprits se seraient sûrement un peu échauffés mais ça n'aurait pas été plus loin. Là malheureusement t'es tombé sur quelqu'un de psychologiquement instable et les choses ont pris des proportions effrayantes mais c'est pas de ta faute. Tu pouvais pas deviner que ce type était malade. C'est triste, et très énervant, mais ce sont les aléas de la vie et des rencontres._

Michael secoua doucement la tête en prenant une inspiration tremblante.

- _J'ai mis Sara, et par la même occasion notre fille, en danger. Je vois pas bien comment je vais pouvoir arriver à me pardonner ça un jour…_

_- Tu vas pouvoir parce que tu vas le faire pour Sara. Elle va pas vouloir te voir vivre avec une culpabilité pareille alors tu vas dépasser ça. Pour elle._

Lizzie lui offrit un regard à la fois confiant et encourageant et Michael opina d'un hochement de tête.

_- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ? _demanda-t-il.

_- Sara va porter plainte et pour le cas de cet homme, il va d'abord y avoir une expertise psychiatrique pour savoir s'il peut être considéré responsable de ses actes ou pas. Il sera jugé en fonction du compte-rendu de l'analyse._

_- Tu penses qu'il sera déclaré responsable ou pas ?_

_- Je pense que oui. Il s'est passé un certain temps entre l'élément déclencheur de l'agression et le passage à l'acte, ça s'apparente à une préméditation. En plus il s'en est pris à Sara alors que le conflit initial était avec toi, ça veut dire qu'il a pris le temps de réfléchir à la manière la plus dommageable d'agir et ça va pas jouer en sa faveur. Et enfin, faut pas oublier que si ce type n'a pas pensé à cacher son nom, il n'a pas non plus pensé à bien analyser celui de Sara. Frank a le bras long tu sais, je suis sûre que ce mec n'aura pas la clémence des juges ! … Toujours est-il que… ça va être à la justice de faire son boulot maintenant, surtout pas à toi, on est bien d'accord ?_

_- Ouais, _murmura Michael.

Lizzie le sentit sincèrement disposé à ne rien faire de stupide alors elle pointa son doigt vers le service des consultations externes.

_- Salle de consult' n°4_, indiqua-t-elle.

Michael se leva d'un bond pour partir dans la direction indiquée mais après avoir fait quelques pas, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers Lizzie.

- _Merci beaucoup_, souffla-t-il avec reconnaissance.

Elle lui fit comprendre d'un petit signe de la main qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi.

oOo

_- Le contact avec la cigarette n'a pas été assez long pour léser le derme alors tu garderas pas de cicatrice définitive, _indiqua Doris qui terminait son soin en appliquant un pansement actif sur la brûlure. _Comptes quand même un bon mois pour que toute trace ait disparu._

_- Ouais_, acquiesça Sara en portant une main à sa plaie pansée.

Sa consœur l'aida ensuite à se redresser pour descendre de la table d'examen.

- _Tu vois, je crois que c'est dans ces moments-là que, plus que jamais, j'ai un infini respect pour les psychiatres, _déclara Doris en même temps qu'elle rassemblait tout son petit matériel._ Quand tu penses qu'ils sont quotidiennement en contact avec des tarés pareils ! _

_- C'est sûr que c'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir faire ça, _concéda Sara.

Doris retira ses gants chirurgicaux puis elle vit Michael arriver à l'entrée de la pièce et jugea bon de s'éclipser. La dermatologue à peine partie, il se précipita vers Sara pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- _Je te demande pardon, _souffla-t-il en l'étreignant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- _Non, arrête, c'est pas de ta faute, _lui assura-t-elle.

Michael la relâcha légèrement pour la regarder.

- _Mais je suis censé te protéger, pas te créer des ennuis ! Regarde dans quel état… oh mon Dieu ! _couina-t-il avec douleur alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur le cou parsemé d'ecchymoses de Sara.

- _C'est rien ça, _le rassura-t-elle_. Dans quelques semaines il n'y paraîtra plus… Et tu sais_, _c'est un mal pour un bien parce que, c'est vrai que sur le moment j'ai eu peur, mais au moins maintenant je suis sûre que ce type ne te fera rien et ça me soulage !_

_- Il me blessera peut-être pas physiquement mais il s'en est pris à toi et il pouvait pas me faire plus mal ! _

Son regard plongé dans le sien, Sara comprit ce que Michael pouvait ressentir en réalisant que les rôles avaient été inversés, qu'il endurait ce qu'elle avait tant redouté. Elle caressa doucement son visage pour le réconforter avant de l'attirer à ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa longuement, tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'apaise. Michael déposa ensuite sa main sur son ventre.

- _Elle va bien ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Oui. Elle remue beaucoup depuis tout à l'heure. Finalement ce sera peut-être pas une karatékate mais plutôt une championne de judo comme sa tata Lizzie ! _murmura Sara dans un sourire amusé.

- _Oui_, rigola Michael avant de pousser un soupir. _Lizzie… J'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait produit si elle était pas intervenue…_

_- J'aurais juste été brûlée plus sévèrement, il m'aurait rien fait d'autre, tu sais._

_- Mais il en a déjà beaucoup trop fait, _souffla Michael en apposant son front contre celui Sara. _Comment on fait pour se remettre d'un truc comme ça ? _demanda-t-il ensuite tout bas.

- _Et bien… il faut laisser la vie reprendre son cours normal, je crois. Faut pas se laisser perturber plus que nécessaire sinon ce type aura gagné sur toute la ligne. Et surtout faut laisser faire le temps. Les souvenirs de cette histoire sont comme les marques qu'elle m'a laissées sur le cou, ils vont finir par s'effacer. Et à mon avis ça va se faire rapidement parce qu'on va pas avoir tellement le temps d'y penser. On a l'arrivée d'une petite demoiselle à préparer je te rappelle, _déclara Sara dans un sourire en passant une main caressante sur son ventre.

Michael lui rendit son sourire tout en la regardant avec admiration, ébloui et ému à la fois par la force de caractère dont elle faisait preuve.

- _C'est vrai qu'on rien pour l'instant, _réalisa-t-il ensuite._ Enfin sauf un pyjama mais on risque de pas aller très loin avec ça !_

_- Ouais. Et moi je veux que le plus gros des achats soient fait avant la mi-Novembre parce qu'après on va entrer en période de fêtes et j'ai pas envie de faire les courses dans la cohue ! _prévint Sara alors que déjà, vie normale et préoccupations pratiques reprenaient leurs droits.


	29. Chapter 29

- _Iris ? Violet ? Rose ? Lily ?_

_- Et pourquoi pas Daisy pendant que t'y es ! Je vais accoucher d'un bébé Michael, pas d'un bouquet de fleurs ! _

_- Non mais je te lis juste ce qui y a d'écrit, les prénoms sont classés par thème dans le bouquin. T'en veux un autre ? _demanda Michael depuis le canapé où il était assis. _Tu veux qu'on essaye les prénoms médiévaux… Qu'est-ce qu'on a… Alix, Astrid, Edwige, Isaure…_

_- Michael ! _l'interrompit Sara qui était occupée à préparer le déjeuner dans la cuisine. _Laisse tomber le Moyen-Âge et arrête de lire bêtement tous les prénoms comme si tu récitais une liste de courses. C'est du futur prénom de ta fille dont il s'agit là, celui qu'elle va porter toute sa vie, alors choisis-le avec un minimum d'amour et de considération. Prends un prénom qui aux premiers abords te plait et imagine-la avec au quotidien. Par exemple… hum… « Emma, viens manger ! » ou « Emma, range ta chambre ! ». Quand tu te seras répété ce prénom des jours et des jours sans t'en lasser, tu sauras que c'est le bon !_

_- Et ben, Emma justement, c'est bien, c'est mignon._

_- Trop classique. Trop répandu. À mon avis y aura déjà une demi-douzaine d'Emma dans sa classe quand elle rentrera à l'école, _prédit Sara avant de se tourner pour mettre son gratin à cuire au four.

_- Bon sang, c'est pas gagné cette affaire, _marmonna Michael.

Il fit défiler les dizaines de pages du bouquin qui contenait des milliers de prénoms en soupirant de découragement.

- _On n'a qu'à attendre qu'elle soit née et on lui demandera comment elle veut s'appeler, _proposa-t-il.

- _Et quand elle sera grande et qu'elle voudra sortir le soir tu lui demanderas aussi à quelle heure elle veut rentrer ? _rétorqua Sara en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

_- Ah non ! Elle aura la permission de 22 heures de ses 13 à ses 17 ans et celle de minuit à partir de ses 18 ans, ça j'y ai réfléchi ! _indiqua-t-il très sérieusement.

Sara secoua la tête avec amusement puis elle attrapa le bouquin des mains de Michael pour le feuilleter grossièrement.

- _Moi je voudrais un prénom court, _indiqua-t-elle. _Une ou deux syllabes. Et quelque chose de doux et de féminin, je veux pas de prénom mixte._

_- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, _approuva Michael._ T'as qu'à faire une présélection et moi je t'aiderai à choisir entre tous ceux qui te plaisent._

_- Ouais, ça te faciliterait drôlement la tâche ça ! Peut-être qu'on pourrait chacun faire une présélection, les comparer, et s'il s'avère qu'on a des prénoms en commun, on fera notre choix parmi ceux-là._

Michael considéra la proposition quelques secondes puis hocha la tête.

_- Ouais, on peut faire ça. T'as qu'à commencer, je ferai ma sélection plus tard._

Il plaqua un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Sara et se leva du canapé pour rejoindre la chambre anciennement-d'ami-prochainement-de-bébé qu'il devait terminer de préparer avant la venue de Lincoln et Sucre.

oOo

Arrivés à l'appartement en fin de matinée, Lincoln, Veronica, Sucre et Maricruz avaient déjeuné avec Michael et Sara puis le programme de l'après-midi avait été établi : les hommes s'occuperaient de repeindre et tapisser la chambre du bébé tandis que les femmes iraient flâner au centre commercial pour acheter de la layette tout en faisant des repérages pour le futur mobilier de la chambre.

Tandis que Sara, Veronica et Maricruz finissaient de débarrasser la table, Michael conduisit Lincoln et Sucre dans la chambre à transformer.

- _J'ai déjà enlevé l'ancienne tapisserie et préparé les murs, _indiqua-t-il. _Donc maintenant il faut qu'on repeigne les plinthes et les boiseries, et qu'on pose le nouveau papier. _

_- Ok_, approuva Sucre.

Il en s'avança dans le milieu de la chambre pour prendre connaissance du matériel mis à leur disposition et une inscription sur un pot de peinture attira son attention.

- _C'est de la peinture bio ? _s'étonna-t-il alors qu'il semblait découvrir qu'un tel produit pouvait exister.

- _Oui, à base de matières premières uniquement naturelles, principalement des huiles végétales, _expliqua Michael._ Ça dégage pas de substances toxiques, c'est plus sain. Bon, je vais me changer, je reviens et on commence, _déclara-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Sucre ouvrit le pot de peinture pour en observer le contenu avec méfiance.

- _Tu crois que ça peut se manger ? _demanda-t-il.

Lincoln prit un pinceau et en trempa la pointe dans la peinture.

- _Bah goûtes, tu verras bien ! _proposa-t-il en écrasant son pinceau sur la bouche de Sucre qui eut tout juste le temps de resserrer ses lèvres pour ne pas avaler de peinture.

Il resta ensuite bête, pris de court par cet assaut.

- _Non mais t'es con ou quoi ? _s'indigna-t-il, les lèvres enduites de peinture.

Lincoln ricana. Sucre attrapa alors à son tour un pinceau qu'il trempa dans la peinture avant de le faire glisser lentement sur le front de Lincoln. Ce dernier cessa aussitôt de rire mais ne tarda pas à riposter d'un nouveau coup de pinceau asséné sur la joue de Sucre, qui se vengea en barrant le tee-shirt de Lincoln d'une grosse traînée de peinture.

- _Oh ! _s'offusqua Lincoln en écarquillant les yeux comme si le pire des affronts venait de lui être fait. _Pas les fringues, Vee va me tuer !_

Et il contre-attaqua en barbouillant le polo de Sucre alors que les deux hommes s'affrontaient maintenant à coups de pinceaux comme deux chevaliers le feraient à coups d'épées.

Soudain, un déclic et un flash lumineux. Sucre et Lincoln s'immobilisèrent et se tournèrent pour découvrir Veronica près de la porte de la chambre. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle consultait avec satisfaction le résultat du cliché qu'elle venait de prendre sur l'écran de son appareil photo numérique.

_- Ce sera juste pour montrer à la petite le niveau de bêtise de ses tontons Linc et Sucre, _indiqua-t-elle. _Même si je pense qu'elle s'en rendra rapidement compte toute seule, _marmonna-t-elle ensuite en repartant au salon.

oOo

Depuis près d'une heure, les hommes s'activaient pour repeindre en blanc toutes les boiseries de la chambre. Lincoln s'occupait de la porte de la pièce, Michael de celles, façon persiennes, de la penderie, et Sucre se chargeait des plinthes.

- _Au fait, c'est pas aujourd'hui que le verdict doit être rendu dans le procès de Graham ? _réalisa soudainement Lincoln.

- _Ouais_, confirma Michael qui sentit ses muscles se crisper à la seule prononciation du nom de ce type.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis l'agression de Sara et si la blessure s'était refermée, la cicatrice restait sensible.

Depuis une semaine que le procès de Daniel Graham s'était ouvert, il était difficile de ne pas entendre parler de lui. Puisqu'il s'en était pris à la fille unique du gouverneur, les médias s'étaient rapidement emparés de l'affaire. Et quelques jours après la publication de l'histoire dans les journaux, un rebondissement de taille en avait grandement augmenté la dimension.

Une jeune femme avait reconnu Daniel Graham sur son portrait diffusé dans la presse et s'était manifestée auprès des autorités, affirmant que cet homme l'avait séquestrée et violentée 12 ans plus tôt, alors qu'elle avait eu le malheur de refuser ses avances.

Après confirmation de l'enquête, il s'était donc ouvert un procès ô combien médiatisé puisqu'il relançait par la même occasion le débat sensible sur la prise en charge par la société des psychopathes, et plus généralement de tous les malades mentaux jugés potentiellement dangereux pour la population.

_- C'est un ami du père de Sara qui est chargé de juger l'affaire_, expliqua Michael tout en faisant glisser son pinceau sur l'encadrement de la penderie. _Alors il le préviendra quand ce sera fini et je pense que Frank nous dira ensuite ce qu'il en est._

_- En tous cas ça a bien servi les affaires du gouverneur tout ça ! _s'exclama Sucre. _J'ai encore lu les sondages dans le journal ce matin, sa cote de popularité n'a jamais été aussi haute. Ça va être bon pour les élections de Janvier._

_- Ouais. Mais ce qu'est bizarre c'est qu'il s'est pourtant jamais exprimé publiquement au sujet de cette histoire_, s'étonna Lincoln.

- _C'est justement ça que les gens doivent apprécier. S'il avait été sans scrupules, c'est vrai qu'il aurait facilement pu utiliser cet évènement pour illustrer sa campagne mais du fait que ça a touché Sara, il est resté hyper discret. Et je pense que les gens y voient là l'admirable attitude d'un père réellement affecté qui se sert pas de la mésaventure de sa fille pour promouvoir ses ambitions politiques. Ça plait. Ça fait de lui un homme bien et donc un bon gouverneur ! _en conclut Sucre.

- _Ça fait surtout de lui un bon père pour Sara et personnellement, c'est la seule chose qui m'importe, _déclara Michael.

Il pouvait en effet se féliciter d'avoir vu les relations entre Frank et sa fille s'améliorer de jour en jour au fil de ces derniers mois.

- _Ouais… Et ça fera aussi de lui un bon grand-père pour votre petite puce, _renchérit Sucre en adressant un clin d'œil à Michael.

_- Dans la mesure où il sera son seul grand-parent, c'est peut-être pas négligeable, en effet, _confirma Lincoln.

oOo

Il ne restait plus qu'un pan de mur à tapisser dans la chambre lorsque Sara, Veronica et Maricruz furent de retour en fin d'après-midi, les bras chargés de paquets. Michael, Lincoln et Sucre s'octroyèrent alors une petite pause le temps d'aller prendre connaissance de la récolte.

_- Tout ça c'est pour la petite ? _s'exclama Sucre qui écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la quantité de sacs posés sur la table. _Mais vous savez qu'elle va pas rester bébé dix ans hein !_

_- Mais oui, on n'a pas acheté que du premier âge_, indiqua Maricruz._ On a du six mois, du un an, même du deux ans… Regarde_, poursuivit-elle en sortant d'un des sacs une petite robe tunique._ T'as vu comme c'est mignon !_

_- Et ça_, renchérit Veronica en exhibant une petite salopette en jean. _C'est pas adorable ? Moi je craque complètement !_

_- Je les auraient laissées faire elles auraient dévalisé la boutique, _souffla Sara à Michael. _Est-ce que mon père a appelé ? _lui demanda-t-elle ensuite tout bas.

À peine Michael lui avait-il répondu que non que la sonnerie de l'interphone retentit. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et Michael alla répondre à celui qu'il se doutait être le gouverneur.

Deux petites minutes plus tard Frank fit son entrée dans l'appartement et prit le temps de saluer tout le monde.

- _Le juge Cromwell vient de m'appeler_, déclara-t-il ensuite en regardant plus particulièrement Michael et Sara.

Puis il marqua une pause. Il resta hésitant quelques secondes, ne sachant s'il pouvait parler de ça devant les autres.

- _C'est bon, ils sont au courant, _lui indiqua Sara.

- _Graham a pris 15 ans, _annonça-t-il alors. _Avec une période de sûreté de 10 ans mais il est évident que je veillerais personnellement à ce qu'il ne bénéficie d'aucune remise de peine. Il devra également suivre un traitement psychiatrique. Et lorsqu'il aura purgé toute sa peine, il sera soumis à un nouvel examen. S'il est jugé encore nuisible pour la société, il sera interné en clinique spécialisée, sinon il sera remis en liberté, mais en restant sous étroite surveillance judiciaire et psychiatrique… Toujours est-il que vous allez pouvoir tirer un trait définitif sur cette histoire maintenant, c'est ce qui est important._

_- Ouais_, confirmèrent Michael et Sara d'une même voix en échangeant un sourire soulagé.

- _Vous avez fait des courses pour le bébé ? _demanda ensuite Frank en jetant un coup d'œil dans un des sacs posés sur la table.

_- Oui. Je sais qu'il reste encore 3 mois mais je veux que tout soit prêt avant qu'on entre en période de fêtes_, expliqua Sara.

- _Nous on s'occupe de la chambre_, lança Sucre.

- _Oui, je vois ça. Vous avez de la peinture sur la joue, _remarqua Frank avec amusement.

- _Merde, j'ai pas tout enlevé_, marmonna Sucre.

Il se tourna et en se mit à frotter frénétiquement sa joue. En vain puisque la peinture était sèche.

- _Et en parlant de fêtes_, reprit le gouverneur,_ vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour Thanksgiving ?_

_- Euh… non, _répondit Sara tout en interrogeant du regard Michael.

Il le lui confirma en secouant la tête.

- _J'avais pensé que… peut-être… on aurait pu partir à Wilmington pour le fêter ensemble ? _proposa Frank. _Vous seriez les bienvenus évidemment_, assura-t-il aux autres. _Elizabeth et son compagnon aussi, _poursuivit-il à l'attention de Sara.

- _Oui, c'est… c'est une bonne idée_, approuva-t-elle.

- _C'est où Wilmington ? _demanda Veronica.

- _C'est en Caroline du Nord. Je possède une maison de campagne là-bas, elle est dans ma famille depuis plusieurs générations_, expliqua Frank._ Alors si ça vous dit, vous pourriez y passer le week-end de Thanksgiving. Moi je serais là pour le repas mais je pourrais pas rester parce que j'ai un meeting de prévu à Springfield le lendemain… Enfin je sais pas, c'est vous qui voyez… Je vous laisse réfléchir, c'est dans un mois de toute façon, y a pas d'urgence._

Après le départ du gouverneur, Michael s'approcha de Sara.

-_ C'est la maison au fameux ponton capable de calmer tes crises de panique ? _demanda-t-il.

- _Oui. Tu… tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit ? _s'étonna-t-elle en réalisant qu'elle n'avait mentionné cet endroit qu'une seule fois et que cela datait du mois de janvier.

- _Évidemment !_

Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres avant de repartir vers la chambre.

_- C'est quoi cette histoire de crises de panique ? _interrogea Sucre en le suivant.

Sara rigola toute seule en entendant Michael lui répondre que ça ne le regardait absolument pas puis elle retourna auprès de Veronica et Maricruz qui avaient entrepris de défaire tous les sacs sans manquer de s'extasier devant chacune des petites tenues qu'elles dépliaient.


	30. Chapter 30

C'était un petit coin de paradis sauvage. Aucune barrière, pas de terrain délimité. Pas de haies impeccablement taillées, ni de rangées de rosiers parfaitement entretenues. La végétation était reine et s'exprimait comme elle le voulait.

Autour du grand lac, en permanence surplombé d'une petite nappe de brume à cette saison, les habitations s'étaient élevées entre les arbres centenaires et l'homme et la nature se vouaient le respect nécessaire à toute bonne cohabitation.

Loin de l'effervescence urbaine, il régnait ici un calme et une sérénité presque irréels.

Cependant, la proposition du gouverneur ayant été approuvée par tous, en ce dernier jeudi de Novembre la résidence Tancredi de Wilmington allait connaître une agitation comme elle n'en avait pas contenue entre ses murs depuis bien longtemps.

Après être descendue du taxi, Sara fit quelques pas pour venir se poster devant la maison et resta à l'observer avec des yeux brillants. Michael s'approcha d'elle et posa lui aussi son regard sur la grande demeure, façade en briques rouges et fenêtres ornées de volets verts.

- _Ça faisait si longtemps que j'étais pas venue ici, _souffla Sara._ Avant le décès de ma mère on y venait tous les ans, en été, à Thanksgiving et à Noël. Depuis sa mort j'ai dû venir ici… trois fois je crois. Et la dernière c'était y a presque dix ans._

_- Ça va aller ? _demanda Michael en percevant sa vive émotion.

_- Oui, c'est émouvant mais je n'ai que des bons souvenirs ici_, lui assura Sara dans un sourire.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres puis les pneus du second taxi crièrent sur les graviers derrière eux. Un couinement de freins et une ouverture de portière plus tard, Michael et Sara virent Lizzie passer comme une flèche à côté d'eux pour se ruer dans la maison.

- _La chambre la plus grande est à moi ! _s'écria-t-elle avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

Ils virent ensuite Sucre se précipiter lui aussi en courant dans la maison à la poursuite de Lizzie.

_- Tu vas pas prendre la plus grande alors que t'es toute seule ! _protesta-t-il.

En effet, des obligations familiales avaient retenu David à Chicago.

Maricruz ferma la marche d'un pas las.

_- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on va pas s'ennuyer ce week-end, _prédit-elle dans un soupir d'épuisement anticipé en passant devant Michael et Sara.

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'échanger un regard amusé que le troisième et dernier taxi réquisitionné s'arrêta derrière eux. Et un nouveau ballet débuta, mené par Veronica.

- _20 dollars de pourboire pour une course d'à peine 30 ! _s'indigna Lincoln qui la talonnait de près.

- _J'avais qu'un billet de 50 sur moi_, se défendit-elle.

- _Mais il allait te rendre la monnaie !_

_- C'était pour le remercie de son amabilité. Je l'ai trouvé très gentil !_

_- Tu parles ! C'est parce qu'on voit ton soutif à travers ton chemisier qu'il arrêtait pas de te faire de grands sourires !_

_- N'importe quoi ! _marmonna Veronica en resserrant les pans de son manteau sur sa poitrine.

Elle disparut dans la maison avec Lincoln et LJ adressa un petit sourire à Michael et Sara lorsqu'il passa à leur hauteur.

- _C'est vrai, on voit son soutif, _leur confirma-t-il dans un murmure._ Déjà dans l'avion y avait un type qui n'arrêtait pas de la reluquer ! _

Il s'engouffra à son tour à l'intérieur et Sara releva la tête vers Michael.

_- Je vais me faire pleins de nouveaux super souvenirs on dirait !_

Michael opina en rigolant puis il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres et tous deux allèrent retrouver Frank, présent depuis la veille.

oOo

En milieu d'après-midi, tandis que les femmes s'activaient dans la grande cuisine pour finir de préparer le repas, Lincoln, Sucre et LJ s'agitaient au salon devant le traditionnel match de football de Thanksgiving. Ils criaient de joie à chaque touchdown, hurlaient au scandale à chaque erreur d'arbitrage, et assis avec eux, Michael s'amusait davantage de leur fanatisme que du spectacle qui se jouait à la télé.

Lorsqu'il vit Frank arriver dans la véranda pour commencer à y dresser la table, il trouva là une bonne raison d'abandonner un événement sportif qui ne le passionnait définitivement pas et se leva pour aller l'aider.

- _Non, laissez Michael, je peux m'occuper de ça tout seul, _déclara Frank tandis que Michael s'approchait du buffet pour en sortir les verres. _C'est gentil mais allez profiter tranquillement du match._

_- Non, non, je préfère être ici, _assura Michael. _Alors pitié, me renvoyez pas là-bas, _murmura-t-il ensuite d'un ton faussement suppliant.

Frank rigola.

- _Vous n'aimez pas le sport ? _demanda-t-il.

_- C'est le football que j'aime pas trop, ça m'ennuie profondément, _indiqua Michael en commençant à faire le tour de la table pour y disposer les verres à pied. _Je préfère volontiers le basket ou le hockey._

- _Moi aussi, enfin surtout le hockey, _confia le gouverneur._ Mon père en était passionné, il a même été un joueur émérite dans ses jeunes années, et il m'a transmis le virus_.

- _C'est vrai que le sport constitue souvent une source de complicité entre pères et fils. Je sais que le mien avait partagé sa passion du baseball avec mon frère._

_- Pas avec vous ?_

_- Non… moi j'ai… j'ai pas connu mon père. Il a quitté ma mère avant ma naissance._

_- Oh, je suis désolé, _se navra Frank.

Gêné de sa gaffe, il pesta mentalement contre Sara de ne pas lui avoir donné cette précision.

- _Vous savez, _reprit-il ensuite, _je serais probablement pas le mieux placé pour vous servir de modèle, je pense d'ailleurs que vous vous débrouillerez mille fois mieux avec votre fille que moi avec la mienne mais… hum… si jamais vous avez envie de parler à quelqu'un qui a un peu d'expérience en la matière, si vous des inquiétudes ou si vous avez besoin de… de conseils pratiques dans les premiers temps… je serais là. _

_- Oui… Merci, _apprécia Michael en comprenant son sincère désir de l'épauler du mieux qu'il pourrait dans son futur rôle de père, un rôle que, en effet, personne n'avait jamais vraiment tenu auprès de lui.

oOo

Le pain de maïs était bien doré et la sauce aux canneberges joliment écarlate. La purée de patates douces demeurait au chaud dans son plat et les haricots verts rassemblés en petits fagots tenus par de fines tranches de bacon étaient disposés en une savoureuse pyramide dans le leur. La dinde prenait ses dernières couleurs dans le four tandis que la tarte aux pommes et celle au potiron attendaient patiemment leur tour.

- _Je crois qu'on va bientôt pouvoir passer à table, _déclara Lizzie en contemplant avec satisfaction tous les mets préparés.

- _Oui, _confirma Sara qui terminait d'installer les petits pains ronds dans leur corbeille. _Je vais prévenir les hommes_, indiqua-t-elle ensuite.

Arrivée au salon, elle découvrit Lincoln, Sucre et LJ plus absorbés que jamais par leur match. Elle eut un temps d'hésitation avant de parler, redoutant d'intervenir à un moment crucial de la partie et de se ramasser les foudres des trois fervents supporters.

- _Euh… le repas est prêt_, annonça-t-elle du bout des lèvres. _On va bientôt passer à table._

_- Ouais. Juste dix minutes_, réclama Lincoln qui était trop concentré sur l'action en cours du quaterback pour construire une phrase digne de ce nom.

- _Le match est bientôt fini, _compléta alors LJ.

- _Michael n'est pas avec vous ? _demanda ensuite Sara en le cherchant du regard dans la pièce.

- _Non, il est parti mettre la table avec ton père, _rapporta Lincoln sans lâcher la télévision des yeux.

- _Oui mais ça c'était y a trois quarts d'heure, _fit remarquer Sucre. _À mon avis ils ont fini depuis longtemps ! _

Sara partit quand même en direction de la véranda et sur le chemin elle passa devant le bureau de son père dont elle perçut la voix à travers la porte. Elle pensa quelques secondes à la possibilité que Michael soit avec lui mais en tendant un peu l'oreille, elle se rendit vite compte qu'il était au téléphone avec son directeur de campagne. Même en cet important jour de fête, Frank restait un gouverneur candidat à sa réélection. Elle poursuivit alors sa route jusqu'à la véranda mais elle n'y trouva pas traces de Michael. Elle s'approcha de la baie vitrée pour scruter l'extérieur et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette au bord du lac.

oOo

Michael était assis à l'extrémité du ponton. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide au-dessus de l'eau.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit soudainement les lattes de bois craquer sous des pas. Il se retourna et esquissa un sourire en découvrant Sara.

Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle marqua une pause et réfléchit à la manière dont elle allait s'y prendre pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. Son gros ventre compromettait sérieusement son agilité et l'entreprise s'annonçait périlleuse.

Avec quelques difficultés et surtout beaucoup de précautions, en s'aidant d'un petit poteau en bois et de l'épaule de Michael, elle réussit tout de même à s'installer sur le bord du ponton. Elle poussa soupir épuisé puis tourna la tête vers Michael et constata qu'il avait pincé ses lèvres pour tenter de contenir son amusement.

- _Eh ! Te moque pas ! _lui somma-t-elle. _C'est quand même de ta faute si je suis dans cet état ! _

_- Bah j'espère bien que c'est de ma faute ! _confirma-t-il avec une fierté insolente.

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules pour la blottir contre lui et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- _À quoi tu pensais, assis là tout seul ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _À rien de spécial, je voulais juste vérifier tes dires. C'est vrai que c'est très apaisant comme endroit._

Sara eut l'intime conviction qu'installé seul ici, Michael pensait au contraire à quelque chose de très particulier mais elle allait respecter son désir de ne pas partager sa réflexion avec elle. Elle-même était la première à avoir l'habitude de venir s'isoler sur ce ponton pour partir dans ses pensées sans avoir de comptes à rendre à qui que ce soit.

Un petit silence s'installa alors, révélant le gazouillis des oiseaux et le clapotis de l'eau du lac contre la berge.

_- Tu sais, c'est ici, au bord de ce ponton, que j'ai embrassé un garçon pour la première fois_, déclara soudainement Sara. _J'avais dix ans._

_- Dix ans ? _répéta Michael. _T'étais plutôt du genre précoce toi ! _s'amusa-t-il.

- _Ouais_, rigola Sara. _Mais c'était un bisou de mômes qui n'avait pas dû durer plus d'une demie seconde, _se souvint-elle._ En fait, c'était avec le fils des voisins, _expliqua-t-elle. _Il avait mon âge, on se connaissait depuis tout petit, et il avait un grand frère qui avait une petite copine. Un jour où on était assis tous les deux ici, il m'a raconté qu'il avait vu son frère et sa copine s'embrasser et dans la conversation il a glissé qu'il aimerait bien savoir ce que ça faisait d'embrasser une fille. Alors on s'est mis d'accord pour tenter l'expérience. _

_- Oh… Tu l'as embrassé par charité en fait ! _

_- Ben… pas seulement, parce qu'il me plaisait bien, _avoua Sara dans un sourire coupable.

Michael la fixa quelques secondes puis il alla perdre son regard au loin en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Je crois que je suis jaloux d'un gamin de dix ans, _déplora-t-il en secouant la tête.

Sara rigola puis elle déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Michael tout en refermant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- _C'est tout précisément ce qu'il restera à jamais pour moi, _confia-t-elle._ Cet été-là c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait. Ma mère s'est suicidée quelques mois plus tard, je suis pas revenue ici pendant plusieurs années et entre temps lui et sa famille avaient déménagé à Seattle. Je l'ai jamais revu…_

Sara se redressa légèrement pour regarder Michael.

- _Mais je m'en fiche, _poursuivit-elle dans un murmure. _Parce que maintenant j'ai un garçon qui me plait infiniment plus que lui à embrasser sur ce ponton !_

Michael esquissa un sourire avant que Sara ne vienne déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit langoureusement à son baiser, enveloppa son cou d'une main, et de son pouce il caressa doucement sa joue.

D'abord tendre, le baiser si fit rapidement plus sensuel. Leurs langues se cajolaient avec toujours plus de volupté. Et la prodigieuse habilité de Michael enivra Sara de plaisir.

L'écho d'une voix les arrêta subitement. Ils se retournèrent et virent Lizzie qui, depuis la terrasse, faisait de grands gestes pour leur demander de revenir à la maison. Elle criait des choses que l'importante distance les séparant rendait difficilement compréhensibles mais ils comprirent néanmoins que tout le monde devait les attendre pour commencer à manger.

Du même regard résigné, Michael et Sara décidèrent qu'ils devaient y aller, quand bien même ils n'auraient pas été contre quelques minutes de tranquillité supplémentaires sur ce ponton.

Michael se leva sans attendre mais Sara demeura assise. Il attendit quelques secondes et elle finit par relever la tête vers lui pour le regarder avec un sourire piteux.

- _Je crois que je vais avoir besoin que tu m'aides, _souffla-t-elle.

Michael sourit dans un amusement affectueux et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se redresser.

oOo

Il n'était pas loin d'une heure du matin et alors que Michael dormait depuis longtemps, cela faisait presque deux heures que Sara se tournait et se retournait dans son lit au rythme des minutes qu'elle voyait défiler sur le réveil. Lasse d'attendre un sommeil qui de toute évidence ne voulait pas venir, elle décida de se lever et quitta la chambre sans bruit pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Dans le silence et la pénombre de la maison endormie, elle se dirigea à pas de velours vers la cuisine. Arrivée à l'entrée de la pièce, elle perçut une vive lumière, celle qui s'échappait du réfrigérateur ouvert. Elle distingua également une silhouette en train de farfouiller dedans. Elle bascula l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière.

_- C'est pas moi ! C'est pas de ma faute ! J'suis somnambule ! _s'écria LJ en se retournant aussitôt, les deux mains en l'air comme un criminel pris en flagrant délit.

Sara constata avec amusement qu'il tenait une cuillère dans la droite et un pot de crème glacée dans la gauche. Elle s'avança dans la cuisine en affichant un petit sourire narquois.

- _Ce sont les foudres de qui que tu redoutes à ce point ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Euh… non, de personne, c'était juste un réflexe défensif, _expliqua LJ qui parut tout de même bien soulagé que ce ne soit que Sara.

Il referma la porte du frigo et vint s'installer autour de l'îlot central de la cuisine, grimpant sur un tabouret avant d'ouvrir son pot de glace pour y plonger sa cuillère.

_- Comment tu peux avoir encore faim après tout ce que t'as avalé pendant le repas ? _s'étonna Sara.

Un sourcil relevé, LJ la regarda attraper une part restante de tarte aux pommes et y mordre à pleines dents.

_- Bah… et toi ?_

_- C'est pas pareil, je suis enceinte moi, je mange pour deux_, se justifia Sara.

_- Et ben moi je suis un ado en pleine croissance, je mange pour dix ! _rétorqua LJ.

- _Ouais, d'accord, _concéda-t-elle dans un petit rire en même temps qu'elle se hissait à son tour sur un tabourets. _T'arrivais pas à dormir ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite avant de reprendre une bouchée de tarte.

- _Non, j'ai toujours du mal à trouver le sommeil quand je suis ailleurs que chez moi. Mais il me faut juste un petit temps d'adaptation, je sais que dès demain soir ça ira mieux. Et toi ? C'est le bébé qui remue trop et qui t'empêche de dormir ?_

_- Non, non, c'est pas de sa faute pour une fois, _déclara Sara en passant une main sur son ventre. _Elle est même plutôt calme, là._

LJ resta quelques secondes à fixer son gros ventre avec un petit sourire au coin de la bouche.

- _J'ai hâte qu'elle arrive_, confia-t-il avec tendresse. _Même si je sais que ça veut dire que tu vas devoir passer un sale quart d'heure pour que ça se fasse. Je suis désolé pour toi d'ailleurs_, lui assura-t-il sincèrement tandis que Sara secouait la tête avec amusement._ Non mais je suis pressé que le bébé soit né parce que… j'ai toujours eu la cote avec les gosses, _reprit LJ entre deux cuillerées de crème glacée. _Je les aime bien, ils m'aiment bien et, tu vois, ma mère est mariée depuis plusieurs années déjà, pour mon père c'est plus récent mais il était casé avec Vee depuis un petit moment quand même, et aucun des deux n'a été fichu de me faire un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Sûrement que ça viendra mais en attendant, je suis frustré ! Alors je serai un bon cousin pour elle, tu sais. Et j'espère que vous me laisserez m'en occuper un petit peu, enfin surtout quand elle sera un peu plus grande et que je risquerais plus de la casser… Je sais que je serai apte et si ça peut te rassurer, sache que ça fait des années que je suis responsable d'une souris et elle va très bien !_

_- Attends, tu compares ma fille à une souris là ? _fit mine de s'indigner Sara.

- _Bah quoi ? Je sais bien que c'est pas tout à fait comme un gosse mais ça réclame aussi des soins, de l'attention et de l'amour ! En plus c'est mignon une souris ! _se défendit LJ dans un haussement d'épaules.

- _Si on veut, _admit Sara mais sans grande conviction. _En tous cas… oui, il est évident que t'auras le droit de t'occuper de ma fille si ça te fait plaisir._

_- Cool ! C'est clair que ça me fera plaisir ! Elle va avoir le meilleur des cousins qu'on puisse rêver cette gosse ! Je lui apprendrai tout ce qu'elle devra savoir pour devenir la reine de sa crèche. J'étais le roi de ma crèche moi !_

_- J'en doute pas une seconde ! _lui assura Sara.

LJ lui adressa un sourire qui se transforma rapidement en un long bâillement. Il avala alors une dernière cuillère de glace avant de refermer le pot et de se lever de son tabouret pour aller le remettre dans le compartiment congélateur du frigo.

- _Je vais me recoucher_, annonça-t-il ensuite. _Bonne nuit !_

_- À toi aussi. _

Une fois seule dans la cuisine, Sara se mit à parcourir la grande pièce du regard. Les souvenirs déboulèrent au galop dans son esprit. Elle se revoyait, âgée d'à peine cinq ou six ans, agenouillée sur un des tabourets et observant sa mère occupée à la préparation de délicieuses tartes aux fruits achetés au marché couvert de Wilmington. Elle lui donnait toujours le surplus de pâte et les petits morceaux de pommes ou d'abricots non utilisés pour qu'elle puisse confectionner sa propre petite tarte.

oOo

Probablement était-ce ce vide, ce froid à côté de lui qui l'avait réveillé. Tout juste sorti de ses songes, Michael réalisa qu'en effet, Sara n'était plus avec lui dans le lit.

Il consulta le réveil qui lui indiqua une heure quarante-deux du matin. Il se redressa et, d'une oreille attentive, il guetta le moindre bruit qui pourrait provenir de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre, et qui signifierait que Sara s'y trouvait, mais il ne perçut qu'un silence de cloître. Alors il se leva et sortit de la chambre. Guidé par son instinct, il se retrouva rapidement au rez-de-chaussée où une faible lumière émanant du salon attira son attention.

Arrivé à l'entrée de la grande pièce, il trouva Sara assise en tailleur sur le canapé, un album photos ouvert sur ses jambes. Sans un mot, il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et porta son attention sur les clichés qu'elle regardait. Il reconnut Sara, petite fille, et il reconnut également la femme qui l'accompagnait sur chacune des photos. C'était sa mère. Le cadre ne lui était pas étranger non plus. C'était ici, à Wilmington.

- _Quand j'étais petite et qu'on venait ici en été, _commença doucement Sara sans lâcher l'album des yeux, _avec ma mère on avait une habitude : l'après-midi, on montait dans une petite barque comme ça_, indiqua-t-elle en désignant du bout de son doigt la petite embarcation que l'on voyait flotter à la surface du lac sur une des photos,_ et on allait jusqu'au milieu du lac. Là, ma mère s'allongeait dans la barque, moi je m'allongeais dans ses bras, et elle me lisait des histoires. Du Dickens, du James, du Barrie, du Doyle… elle adorait la littérature anglaise. On pouvait rester comme ça des heures et moi je comprenais pas toujours très bien ce qu'elle racontait mais j'adorais l'écouter. Elle avait une voix magnifique, et si apaisante._

Sara releva un regard ému vers Michael qui lui adressa un sourire en passant une main caressante sur sa joue. Elle referma ensuite l'album photos et prit une profonde inspiration pour chasser la légère mélancolie qui lui oppressait la poitrine.

_- Je sais pas si c'est le fait de revenir ici_, reprit-elle, _ou le fait d'être sur le point de devenir maman à mon tour, c'est sûrement un peu les deux je crois mais… je pensais à ma mère et je réalisais que j'aurais beaucoup aimé qu'elle soit là, en ce moment, avec moi. Qu'elle puisse me conseiller, ou au moins me rassurer. Simplement me dire que mes craintes sont normales ou que mes choix sont les bons. Je lis des bouquins mais ça remplace pas l'expérience d'une mère, surtout la sienne._

_- Je comprends, _souffla Michael avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe. _Tu sais, je t'ai menti cet après-midi quand t'es venue me rejoindre sur le ponton… Je pensais pas à rien, en fait je pensais à mon père… enfin surtout au fait que je l'avais pas connu… Je me disais que j'allais devenir papa sans jamais avoir su ce que c'était que d'en avoir un… Et je réalisais aussi que toi et notre fille, aujourd'hui, vous êtes devenues ma raison de vivre, j'imagine plus un seul jour de ma vie sans vous, alors je me demandais comment mon père avait pu nous laisser, ma mère, mon frère et moi, quel genre d'homme il était pour avoir fait ça…_

_- Ta mère t'a jamais parlé de lui ou expliqué ce qui s'était passé ?_

_- De manière générale elle n'évoquait quasiment jamais mon père. Il m'est arrivé de lui poser des questions à son sujet mais la plus part du temps elle esquivait, je sais presque rien de lui. Quant à son départ, non, elle m'en a jamais donné la raison. Mais, quand je lui demandais quel était son métier, elle me disait toujours : ton père fait un métier compliqué à comprendre pour un petit garçon de ton âge. Alors j'avais fini par m'imaginer qu'il faisait peut-être un métier dangereux et qu'il était parti pour nous protéger. Comme ça ça voulait dire qu'il était parti pour nous et pas à cause de nous. _

Michael laissa échapper un petit rire triste.

_- On en a de l'imagination quand on est gosse !_ _Toujours est-il que c'est ma version des faits préférée alors c'est celle que j'aime garder à l'esprit puisque de toute façon je saurais probablement jamais la vérité. _

Sara s'agrippa tendrement au bras de Michael et déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

_- Je vais penser aussi qu'il a eu une bonne raison de faire ce qu'il a fait_, murmura-t-elle. _Parce que je suis persuadée que ton père était quelqu'un de bien. Pour avoir eu un fils comme toi ça peut pas être autrement ! _argua-t-elle en relevant les yeux pour le regarder avec malice.

Michael esquissa un sourire avant de venir poser un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- _Tu m'as jamais vraiment parlé de ton enfance, _reprit-elle ensuite en se redressant._ Enfin t'aimes peut-être pas le faire…_

_- C'est pas tant que j'aime pas en parler, c'est surtout que c'est pas très réjouissant à entendre… _

Sara posa une main sur son genou. C'était un geste d'encouragement. Parce que réjouissant ou pas, son passé était une partie de lui qu'elle désirait connaître. Michael le comprit et il poussa un petit soupir avant de se lancer :

_- J'ai jamais connu mon père mais j'ai eu une enfance relativement normale et heureuse jusqu'au décès de ma mère. C'est à partir de là que ça c'est gâté. Avec mon frère on a été placés sous la responsabilité d'une famille d'accueil mais y a que moi qui ai vraiment vécu avec elle parce que Linc était interne dans son collège, il ne revenait que pour les vacances. Et ce couple qui m'a accueilli… je me demande bien comment ils ont fait pour avoir leur agrément. Enfin elle ça pouvait aller mais lui… il était alcoolique et du genre… violent._

_- T'as été maltraité ? _en déduit Sara.

Et ses yeux écarquillés d'effroi se mirent à briller dangereusement. Michael choisit alors de ne pas entrer dans les détails et de lui épargner les différents sévices qui lui avaient été infligés par un homme qui n'avait pas trouvé de moyens autres que la violence et l'humiliation pour exercer sa domination sur un gamin dont il percevait la trop grande intelligence comme une menace.

- _Disons que j'ai pas toujours été traité comme un petit prince, _indiqua-t-il simplement. _Ça a duré 3 ans et après, quand mon frère a eu 17 ans, il s'est fait émanciper et il a pu demander à devenir mon tuteur légal. Il s'est occupé de moi jusqu'à ma majorité. Ça n'a pas été tous les jours facile et je sais qu'il s'est beaucoup sacrifié pour me permettre d'avoir une chance de réussir et de faire des études… Je lui dois énormément et même si parfois son comportement a le don de m'exaspérer, je le respecte beaucoup… Mais le truc c'est que même s'il s'est occupé de moi pendant des années, il était un ado qui veillait sur un gosse. Je veux dire que pour moi il est toujours resté mon grand frère, je l'ai jamais considéré comme un père de substitution. Alors entre lui, mon père biologique que j'ai jamais vu et celui de ma famille d'accueil qui était tout sauf un exemple à suivre, j'ai jamais eu de figure paternelle digne de ce nom sur laquelle m'appuyer._

_- Ça t'empêchera pas d'être un papa fantastique, _prédit aussitôt Sara.

- _Et toi je sais que tu vas faire une fabuleuse maman, même si la tienne n'est pas là pour t'accompagner dans ce nouveau rôle, _lui assura Michael en retour.

- _Oui… L'important c'est qu'on sera ensemble, à nous deux on formera une bonne équipe._

_- La meilleure ! Et même s'il nous arrive de faire de petites erreurs, on aura tellement d'amour à lui donner qu'elle pourra pas nous en vouloir, _souffla Michael en déposant sa main sur le ventre de Sara.

_- En tout cas, si y en a bien un qui est prêt à remplir son rôle, c'est LJ, _reprit-elle_. Il est impatient de devenir cousin ! _rapporta-t-elle avec amusement.

- _Oulà ! Je crains le pire ! Je te cache pas que je me méfie un peu de l'influence qu'il pourrait avoir sur notre fille, _s'inquiéta Michael, sourcils froncés.

Devant son air sincèrement préoccupé, Sara s'hébéta :

- _Ben… j'espère qu'elle sera bonne parce que… je lui ai déjà promis qu'il pourrait s'en occuper_, avoua-t-elle.

- _Ouh ! Première erreur, _déplora Michael en secouant la tête avec désolation.

Sara redouta réellement d'avoir fait une bêtise jusqu'à ce que Michael ne parvienne plus à se retenir de sourire.

- _Mais t'es trop nul, toi ! _geignit-elle en comprenant qu'il se foutait d'elle.

Il pouffa de rire, plongea son visage dans son cou et elle asséna sur son épaule une tape réprobatrice qui manqua cependant beaucoup de conviction.


	31. Chapter 31

Dans le hall de l'aéroport, Michael était aux aguets. Il se tortillait les doigts d'excitation et d'impatience en scrutant le flot de passagers qui pénétraient dans la salle.

Lorsqu'il la vit enfin, un grand sourire jaillit sur ses lèvres ; quand elle l'aperçut à son tour, elle chercha à s'extraire au plus vite de la foule et bouscula quelques personnes en prenant tout juste la peine de s'excuser pour courir vers lui. Elle se jeta dans ses bras avec une telle fougue qu'il faillit perdre l'équilibre et elle le serra si fort contre elle qu'il crut bien qu'elle allait l'étouffer.

_- C'est si bon de te revoir, _souffla-t-elle_. _

Lorsqu'elle se détacha enfin de lui, ce fut pour le contempler avec attention, comme pour vérifier que c'était bien lui, qu'il n'avait pas changé.

_- Un an, tu te rends compte ! _s'exclama-t-elle. _Un an !_

_- Oui, je sais._

_- Bon sang ce que je suis contente de te revoir !_

_- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir ! Tu me manques tu sais !_

_- Menteur ! Je sais que t'as plus le temps de penser à moi, t'as une nouvelle vie maintenant !_

_- Mais t'en fais quand même partie ! À distance, c'est vrai, mais c'est pas pour autant que je t'ai oubliée._

Judy Miller esquissa un petit sourire touché avant de se remettre à observer Michael.

- _J'arrive pas à y croire ! Je laisse un célibataire endurci qui ne vit que pour son boulot et je retrouve… un futur papa ! Non mais c'est dingue, je te jure que j'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que tu vas avoir un bébé !_

_- Je te garantie que ça va être tout de suite très concret quand tu vas voir Sara ! _rigola Michael.

Mais Judy se crispa.

- _Attends… je suis plus très sûre de vouloir la rencontrer finalement, _murmura-t-elle.

_- Pourquoi ? _s'étonna-t-il.

_- Elle va me détester… Elles me détestent toujours…_

_- Oh par pitié, compare pas Sara aux autres femmes que j'ai pu connaître, tu me fais mal là !_

Judy regarda Michael avec perplexité.

- _Parce qu'elle est différente, très différente_, expliqua-t-il. _Je te promets qu'elle te détestera pas._

_- Mais j'ai le trac, tu sais. Je voudrais vraiment lui plaire parce qu'il faut voir aussi que ça risque de pas être évident pour toi si on s'entend pas._

_- Oui, mais dans le pire des cas, même si vraiment ça le fait pas, dans la mesure où tu vis à Washington, c'est pas comme si on devait passer toutes nos journées tous ensemble._

_- Je sais mais je voudrais pas que t'en sois réduit à te cacher pour me téléphoner ou… à plus me téléphoner du tout._

_- C'est ça qui te fait peur ? Qu'elle m'empêche de te parler si elle t'apprécie pas ?_

Judy avoua d'un regard penaud.

- _Il est vraiment temps que tu la rencontres je crois ! _déclara Michael en enroulant son bras sur ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers la sortie de l'aéroport.

oOo

Dans le hall de l'immeuble, Judy prit quelques secondes pour se réimprégner des lieux qu'elle scruta attentivement en poussant un léger soupir nostalgique ; elle constata que rien n'avait changé.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un nom inscrit sur une des boîtes à lettres et son ancienne voisine se rappela subitement à son bon souvenir.

_- Oh, la vieille Perry ! _s'exclama-t-elle. _Elle est toujours ici ? Elle a pas encore passé l'arme à gauche ?_

_- Et après tu te plains que les gens te détestent, _se navra Michael en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

- _Non mais elle c'est pas pareil, elle m'a détestée dès la première seconde et sans raison. Ou alors… si en fait ! Peut-être qu'elle était comme toutes les autres : elle avait aussi le béguin pour toi et elle était jalouse que je partage ton appart' !_

_- Arrête, tu vas me faire vomir !_

_- Elle s'entend bien avec Sara ? _demanda Judy pour vérifier sa thèse tout en rejoignant Michael dans la cabine d'ascenseur.

- _Pas spécialement mais elle se tient à carreaux depuis qu'elle a compris que Sara était la fille du gouverneur._

Judy pouffa, Michael pressa un bouton, et les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent pour se rouvrir de longues secondes plus tard sur le 17ème étage.

- _Est-ce qu'elle est là ? _demanda Judy après avoir suivi Michael jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement.

_- Non, elle doit pas encore être rentrée de l'hôpital_, indiqua-t-il en introduisant sa clef dans la serrure.

- _Elle est pas encore en congé ?_

_- Non, elle le sera à la fin de la semaine._

Michael ouvrit la porte et laissa Judy entrer la première. Elle déposa sa petite valise dans l'entrée puis s'avança dans l'appartement. Elle le contempla longuement avec émotion avant de se retourner vers Michael.

- _Rien n'a changé ! _se ravit-elle.

- _Euh… si, y a un truc qui a changé, _souffla-t-il.

Judy comprit et esquissa un sourire.

_- Je peux aller voir ?_

Michael hocha la tête pour approuver et elle se dirigea alors vers son ancienne chambre. Elle poussa doucement la porte pour découvrir une pièce claire et douce, fin prête à accueillir le bébé auquel elle était désormais destinée.

_- C'est émouvant_, murmura Judy quand Michael s'approcha.

- _Je sais_, confirma-t-il en déposant une main affectueuse sur la nuque de son amie._ Et si tu savais à quel point je suis impatient qu'elle arrive !_

_- Je me doute. Mais ça va plus être long maintenant, ça se compte en jours !_

_- Ouais !_

Judy referma la porte de la chambre et regagna le salon avec Michael.

_- Je te fais un café ? _proposa-t-il.

- _Je veux bien, oui, _approuva Judy.

Et tandis qu'il rejoignait la cuisine, elle s'approcha des étagères murales où une photo encadrée attira son attention. Michael y était immortalisé aux côtés d'une femme dont le visage lui était encore inconnu.

- _C'est elle ? _demanda Judy.

- _Oui, _confirma Michael.

- _Elle est belle. Et vous êtes rudement bien sapés sur cette photo. C'était au mariage de ton frère je parie !_

_- Oui._

_- J'aurais bien aimé avoir pu être là, mais ça tombait en plein pendant mon déplacement à Tokyo, _se souvint Judy en venant s'asseoir sur un des tabourets près du bar.

- _Je sais._

_- Et je vais te dire, à l'époque j'avais failli envoyer une carte de condoléances à Vee, _rapporta-t-elle dans un petit ricanement. _Mais finalement je m'étais ravisée et je leur avais quand même adressé mes félicitations._

_- Heureux de l'apprendre ! _apprécia Michael.

Il déposa deux tasses avec leur soucoupe sur le bar.

- _Serait-ce par je ne sais quel miracle un début de maturité ?_

Judy rigola.

_- Qui sait ? Peut-être ! À 30 piges il serait temps ! … Et tu sais, _reprit-elle ensuite plus gravement, _y a un autre moment où j'aurais vraiment voulu être là…_

Michael comprit qu'elle faisait référence à son accident.

-_ C'est bon Jud', je t'ai déjà dit qu'y avait pas de problème. T'étais à Tokyo, t'étais à Tokyo !_

_- Oui mais j'ai dû faire passer le boulot avant toi et franchement ça m'a tué !_

_- N'y pense plus ! Et le boulot justement, ça va ?_

_- Ouais, même si c'est toujours de la pure folie, _soupira-t-elle avec épuisement. _Quand tu penses que ça fait un an que je bosse six jours sur sept sans vacances ! Heureusement que le job est passionnant et que la paye est à la hauteur ! Parce que c'est vrai que là-dessus ils sont pas chiches. On bosse comme des forcenés, on compte pas nos heures, mais on a la rémunération qui va avec._

_- Mais la vie à côté de ça, ça ressemble à quoi ?_

_- Ben, à pas grand-chose, _avoua Judy avec une petite grimace._ Ça fait un an que j'ai pas eu de vacances mais ça fait aussi un an que j'ai pas eu de mec. Y en a bien un au bureau qui me tourne autour mais il en a qu'après mes fesses ! Et moi les plans cul ça m'intéresse pas, j'ai besoin d'un minimum de sentiments quand même ! Mais je désespère pas. Regarde toi : t'es bien resté célibataire deux ans, tu désespérais pas et vois où t'en es aujourd'hui ! _

_- Ouais, _admit Michael dans un petit rire avant de verser un café fumant dans les deux tasses.

Il reposa la cafetière sur son socle et contourna le bar pour venir s'asseoir sur un tabouret à côté de Judy. Elle but une gorgée du café qui lui brûla la langue et lui arracha une grimace puis elle reporta son regard sur la pendule de la cuisine. Elle poussa un petit soupir anxieux.

_- Elle doit rentrer vers quelle heure ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _Elle devrait plus tarder maintenant, _indiqua Michael.

Il vit Judy tapoter nerveusement son doigt contre sa tasse.

_- T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer, elle va pas te manger, _lui assura-t-il.

- _Ouais, je sais, _souffla-t-elle.

- _C'est bien la première fois que je te vois impressionnée comme ça par quelqu'un, _réalisa Michael avec étonnement.

Judy n'avait en effet jamais été du genre à se laisser intimider par qui que ce soit.

- _Bah oui mais c'est de ta faute ! _rétorqua-t-elle. _T'as pas arrêté de me dire du bien d'elle depuis un an, de toute évidence t'es attaché à elle comme un arapède à son rocher, alors oui, tu m'excuses mais ça m'impressionne !_

Au même moment, une légère agitation filtra depuis le palier au travers de la porte. Et Judy se leva d'un bond de son tabouret lorsqu'elle vit la poignée s'actionner. Elle replaça rapidement derrière ses oreille ses cheveux bruns échappées de sa queue de cheval, puis elle défroissa d'un geste nerveux le bas de son chemisier ; elle regretta de ne pas être passée par la salle de bain pour se refaire une tête après les heures d'avion qu'elle avait endurées.

Quand Sara apparut enfin, tout en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire engageant, elle prit une inspiration pour tenter d'apaiser son rythme cardiaque effréné.

Michael s'était levé lui aussi et il alla à la rencontre de Sara pour la décharger de l'encombrant sac de courses qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

- _Y a une bûche glacée à mettre au congélateur, _luiindiqua-t-elle dans un murmure.

_- Je m'en occupe_, répondit-t-il avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres.

En regagnant la cuisine il passa juste à côté de Judy et, moqueur, il fit claquer sa mâchoire près de son oreille comme pour lui signifier qu'elle était sur le point de se faire dévorer. Judy plissa les yeux et lui adressa un regard aussi furtif qu'assassin avant de reporter son attention sur Sara.

- _Vous devez être Judy ? _devina Sara en s'approchant de la jeune femme après avoir pendu son manteau et son écharpe au portemanteau.

Le sourire de Judy s'élargit, comme si elle avait été soulagée d'apprendre que Michael avait mentionné son existence auprès d'elle.

- _Oui, et… toi tu dois être Sara. Je suis désolée, je te tutoie mais je suis pas à l'aise avec le vouvoiement, _débita Judy dans un petit rire nerveux.

_- D'accord, y a pas de problème, je te tutoie aussi alors. Je suis contente de faire enfin ta connaissance, _déclara Sara avec sincérité.

- _Le plaisir est partagé, _lui assura Judy en hochant la tête.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le ventre de Sara et se mirent rapidement à briller plus que de raison. Michael était occupé à sortir les courses du sac mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer l'émotion naissante de son amie.

- _Tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer, hein ?_

_- Non, non_, promit Judy d'une petite voix.

Sara échangea un petit sourire avec Michael. Il l'avait prévenue que sous ses abords de femme indépendante et pas toujours commode, Judy pouvait aussi se montrer d'une sensibilité à fleur de peau.

- _Mais mon meilleur ami va avoir un petit bébé, je peux pas rester de marbre quand même ! _se défendit-elle. _C'est pour bientôt en plus._

_- Ouais, à peine un mois maintenant_, confirma Sara en caressant son ventre d'une main.

- _Et c'est comment d'être enceinte ? _interrogea Judy. _C'est pas trop dur ?_

_- C'est pas tous les jours une partie de plaisir_, avoua Sara_. Mais j'ai pas à me plaindre, j'ai une grossesse assez idyllique et Michael s'occupe bien de moi._

_- Oh bah ça je veux bien le croire. Y a quelques années j'avais fait une pneumonie carabinée et il était resté à mes petits soins tout le temps de ma convalescence, j'avais eu l'impression d'être la reine mère ! _se souvint Judy.

Sara rigola et Michael leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'exagération. Néanmoins il afficha un discret sourire satisfait ; il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde de la bonne entente de Sara et Judy et cette entrée en la matière lui donnait de toute évidence raison.

oOo

Installés autour de la table de la salle, Michael et Judy en étaient à leur deuxième café et Sara sirotait un chocolat chaud pour les accompagner.

Depuis une demie heure qu'ils discutaient, quelques vieux souvenirs s'étaient vus ravivés. À deux voix, Michael et Judy avaient raconté à Sara leur rencontre à l'époque du lycée, les études qu'ils avaient suivies ensemble et quelques anecdotes d'une vie commune parfois mouvementée.

- _En 5 ans on a jamais eu de gros clash_, se souvint Judy. _Mais ce qui posait souvent problème c'est que je suis très bordélique et, sans être maniaque, Michael ne le supportait que jusqu'à un certain point,_ confia-t-elle à Sara, grimace à l'appui pour lui laisser imaginer les conflits que cela avait pu engendrer.

- _Disons que pour les parties communes y avait une limite à pas dépasser_, précisa Michael, _et elle était plutôt souple cette limite, mais là où tu faisais quand même très fort c'est que t'arrivais à foutre le bordel jusque dans ma chambre ! Et ça c'est certain que ça passait pas !_

- _Il a fini par m'en interdire totalement l'accès_, rapporta Judy dans un haussement d'épaules.

- _C'est étrange parce que je suis pas vraiment la reine du rangement non plus pourtant mon bazar et moi tu nous y as cordialement invités, dans ta chambre…, _remarqua Sara en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre un tel traitement de faveur.

- _T'as des arguments qu'elle avait pas_, indiqua Michael avant d'avaler une gorgée de son café.

Sara rigola et Judy confirma volontiers qu'il y avait un terrain sur lequel elle n'avait pas d'arme.

Une petite heure plus tard, le temps était venu pour Judy de s'en aller rejoindre son hôtel.

- _Où est-ce que t'as pris une chambre ? _demanda Michael.

- _Au Monaco, _indiqua Judy en enfilant son manteau.

_- Au Monaco ! Et ben tu te refuses rien toi ! _s'exclama Michael.

L'établissement était réputé luxueux. Très luxueux.

_- Je t'ai dit que la paye était très à la hauteur du boulot que j'accomplissais_, souffla Judy avec un petit clin d'œil.

- _Bon, tu nous rejoins dans deux heures chez Linc et Vee pour le réveillon ?_

_- Ouais._

_- Tu te souviens où ils habitent ?_

_- Bah oui ! Quand même !_

Judy attrapa sa valise puis elle adressa un petit signe de la main à Sara avant de sortir de l'appartement. Michael l'accompagna sur le palier et rabattit la porte sur eux.

- _Alors ? Ça s'est bien passé ! _analysa-t-il dans un chuchotement.

- _Oui ! Elle est géniale ! _s'enthousiasma Judy à voix basse. _Elle est très gentille, intelligente, elle a de l'humour… Elle est parfaite pour toi. Et je crois qu'elle me déteste pas alors je suis contente !_

Michael rigola, déposa un rapide bisou sur son front et lui donna rendez-vous dans deux heures chez son frère.

En montant dans la cabine d'ascenseur, Judy poussa un soupir satisfait et soulagé. Pour être l'amie et avoir accessoirement été la colocataire pendant plusieurs années d'un homme très courtisé par les femmes, elle avait pris l'habitude de se faire plus facilement des ennemies que des copines parmi la gente féminine. Alors le fait que celle que Michael s'était choisi ne l'ait pas prise en grippe et se soit au contraire montrée tout ce qu'il y a de plus amicale à son égard tenait presque du miracle inespéré. Un miracle de Noël, aurait-elle pu penser en ce 24 décembre.

- _Alors ? _demanda Sara avec anxiété lorsque Michael réapparut dans l'appartement_. Elle a l'air de m'apprécier, hein ? Non ?_

_- Bien sûr qu'elle t'apprécie, _la rassura-t-il.

Il vint l'enlacer tendrement et elle noua ses bras autour de son cou.

- _J'appréhendais un peu de la rencontrer, tu sais… Beaucoup même, _confia-t-elle.

- _Oui, je sais…_

_- C'est ta meilleure amie, tu la connais depuis 15 ans, je me sens toute petite à côté…_

Michael secoua doucement la tête.

- _Faut pas_. _Laisse-moi te dire une chose : de vous deux je crois que c'était Judy qui appréhendait le plus votre rencontre, _murmura-t-il._ Parce qu'elle est très instinctive et même si on s'était pas vus depuis un an, au travers des conversations qu'on a pu avoir, elle a bien compris à quel point tu es devenue importante pour moi en l'espace de peu de temps, _

Sara esquissa un sourire et conduisit ses lèvres jusqu'à celles de Michael.

-_ Je t'aime, _souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

oOo

En cette période de fêtes de fin d'année, les rues de Chicago avaient revêtu leurs habits d'apparat. Des milliers de petites lumières décoratives habillaient les branches dénudées des arbres, rampaient sur les façades des immeubles ou dessinaient des arches étincelantes au-dessus de l'avenue principale.

Les vitrines des boutiques rivalisaient de créativité pour offrir aux yeux émerveillés des passants, petits et grands, de véritables tableaux animés plus féeriques les uns que les autres.

En ce soir spécial de réveillon, les haut-parleurs diffusaient le célèbre Jingle Bells en musique de fond pour accompagner les retardataires qui, emmitouflés dans leur gros manteau, pressaient le pas pour effectuer les derniers achats.

Et comme pour saupoudrer tout ça de magie supplémentaire, dans la nuit déjà tombée, des flocons de neige virevoltaient dans le ciel, scintillant tels des petites paillettes.

Ceux qui s'échouaient sur le pare-brise du taxi étaient immédiatement chassés par le ballet régulier et incessant des essuie-glaces. Le chauffeur se redressa sur son siège pour approcher son nez de la vitre et essayer d'observer le ciel noir.

- _Et ben ! _maugréa-t-il. _Ça va pas être triste quand tout le monde va ressortir de réveillon à deux heures du mat' si le macadam est sous la neige ! La circulation va être bloquée, les esprits vont s'échauffer, et comme la plus part aura un coup dans le nez, ça va pas mettre longtemps à dégénérer, _prédit-il, fort de son expérience tirée de 30 années à sillonner les routes en tout temps et toute occasion. _C'est les urgentistes qui vont encore pas chômer ! _

_- Ce sont juste quelques flocons, je crois pas que la météo ait annoncé d'importantes averses de neige, _déclara Michael, assis à l'arrière du véhicule avec Sara.

- _Ouais_, lâcha le chauffeur dans un petit ricanement qui ôtait toute leur crédibilité aux prévisions météorologiques.

Lorsque le taxi s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de Lincoln et Veronica, Michael régla la course au chauffeur en lui laissant un généreux pourboire puis il descendit le premier du véhicule pour ensuite aider Sara à s'en extraire.

- _Passez un joyeux Noël jeunes gens ! _lança le chauffeur.

_- Merci, joyeux Noël à vous aussi ! _répondit Michael avant de refermer la portière.

Sucre et Maricruz étaient déjà là et si le premier était en train de discuter au salon avec Lincoln et LJ, la deuxième aidait Veronica en cuisine.

- _Judy n'est pas encore arrivée ? _constata Michael tout en rangeant son manteau dans la penderie de l'entrée.

- _Non_, confirma Veronica.

- _On avait donné rendez-vous à 20 heures à tout le monde_, renchérit Lincoln depuis le canapé_, tu vas voir qu'elle va se pointer à 20 heures 10 juste dans un esprit de contradiction !_

_- Eh ! Linc ! C'est Noël alors…_

Michael plaça sa main droite à l'horizontal sur le sommet des doigts de sa main gauche pour réclamer un temps mort.

_- … s'il te plait !_

Lincoln grommela dans ses moustaches tandis que Sara le fixait d'un regard interloqué. Elle s'étonnait en effet du ton qu'il avait employé, un ton qui ne relevait en rien de la plaisanterie ou de la taquinerie bon enfant mais qui avait plutôt tout d'une critique acerbe.

- _Alors ? T'as rencontré Judy ? _demanda Veronica depuis la cuisine.

Sara se retourna vers elle en hochant la tête.

- _Ouais, je l'ai vue cet aprèm'._

_- Et ça s'est bien passé ?_

_- Oui, super. Je l'ai trouvée très sympa._

_- Elle l'est ! _confirma Veronica. _Y aura que Linc pour te dire le contraire ici._

Elle se tourna ensuite pour ouvrir le four et arroser la dinde.

- _Y a un problème entre ton frère et Judy ? _interrogea Sara tout bas tandis que Michael lui retirait son manteau en vue de le ramasser à son tour. _Ils s'entendent pas ?_

_- Euh… comment dire, _réfléchit Michael en se grattant nerveusement un sourcil. _Ils… j'ai jamais bien compris leur relation en fait. Faut pas qu'ils passent trop de temps ensemble parce qu'ils s'insupportent vite, c'est certain, et j'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi, mais dans le fond j'ai pas l'impression qu'ils se détestent réellement pour autant. C'est étrange, mais ça fait longtemps que j'essaye plus de faire d'eux les meilleurs amis du monde. Et personnellement je les laisse s'aboyer dessus sans intervenir dans leurs histoires sinon ça me retombe dessus, _déclara-t-il avec fatalisme dans un haussement d'épaules impuissant et résigné.

Michael partit ensuite rejoindre Lincoln, Sucre et LJ au salon. Sara resta pensive quelques secondes avant que la sonnerie de l'interphone ne la fasse sursauter. Puisqu'elle était juste à côté du combiné, elle prit l'initiative de décrocher pour ouvrir à Judy.

- _20 heures pile ! _lança Sucre en regardant sa montre. _Mauvaise langue ! _envoya-t-il ensuite à Lincoln qui rétorqua d'une grimace.

Sucre se leva du canapé pour se précipiter dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte avant même que Judy n'ait eu le temps de frapper.

_- Mon petit Sucre d'orge ! _s'exclama-t-elle dans un grand sourire.

- _Ma petite Judycieuse ! _se ravit-il à son tour en ouvrant ses bras pour réclamer un câlin.

Judy posa dans l'entrée le sac qu'elle avait amené avec elle et partagea une longue accolade avec Sucre.

- _Comment je suis trop content de te revoir ! _lui confia-t-il.

- _Ça me fait plaisir aussi ! _lui assura-t-elle.

Sucre la débarrassa de son manteau puis elle se rendit dans la cuisine pour saluer Veronica et Maricruz.

- _Comment va la jeune mariée ? _demanda-t-elle à Veronica avant de l'embrasser.

- _Très bien !_

_- Et toi, _poursuivit Judy à l'attention de Maricruz, _est-ce qu'au moins t'es…, _commença-t-elle en attrapant sa main gauche avant d'afficher une petite moue déçue en ne trouvant aucun gros caillou brillant à son annulaire. _… Ah bah non._

Elle leva alors la main de Maricruz pour la montrer à Sucre.

_- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse à ta place ?_

Sucre secoua la tête avec amusement et Judy rendit sa main à Maricruz.

- _Ça devrait pas tarder, _murmura cette dernière._ C'est moi qui ai attrapé le bouquet de Vee à son mariage._

_- D'accord, _approuva Judy en lui adressant un petit clin d'œil.

Elle sortit ensuite de la cuisine alors que LJ arrivait à sa rencontre.

- _Bon sang ! _s'exclama-t-elle en observant l'adolescent des pieds à la tête_. Ce que t'as grandi ! Tu vas bientôt me dépasser si ça continue. T'as pas honte !_

_- Je ne vis que pour ça ! _rétorqua LJ avec une fausse insolence.

Judy rigola, attrapa le menton d'LJ entre son pouce et son index et lui plaqua une bise sur la joue. Elle alla ensuite jusqu'au salon et s'approcha de Lincoln. Il était resté avachi sur le canapé et s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un magazine automobile, prétexte pour ne pas lever les yeux vers elle.

- _Je me doute bien qu'à toi je t'ai pas manqué_, déclara Judy. _Mais tu pourrais au moins essayer de pas paraître aussi mécontent de me voir que tu ne l'es !_

_- C'est ce que je fais, et tel que tu me vois je suis au maximum là ! _marmonna Lincoln.

Judy eut un petit haussement d'épaules puis elle partit rejoindre les autres.

- _Puisque tout le monde est là on va pouvoir passer à table ! _annonça Veronica.

_- Avant je vais vite fait à la salle de bain me laver les mains, si tu veux bien_, déclara Sara.

Veronica approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- _Viens te laver les mains aussi toi_, marmonna Sara en tirant sur la chemise de Michael pour lui intimer l'ordre de la suivre.

Sara referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière eux avant de se tourner vers Michael. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle était si abasourdie que les mots tardèrent à venir.

_- Ça va… ça va être comme ça toute la soirée entre Linc et Judy ? _finit-elle par balbutier.

- _Je t'ai dit qu'ils se supportaient pas trop._

_- Bah oui mais… ils font pas l'effort de… je sais pas, de sauver un peu les apparences, le temps de quelques heures ?_

_- Non, l'hypocrisie c'est pas leur truc, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre._

_- Ouais_, souffla Sara avant de perdre son regard dans le vide.

- _Je te sens contrariée là_, remarqua Michael.

- _Bah oui, un peu… C'est tendue comme atmosphère… Et ça t'embête pas, toi, que ton frère et ta meilleure amie n'arrivent pas à s'entendre ?_

_- Si, évidemment que ça m'embête ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? Je peux pas les forcer à s'apprécier, c'est comme quand t'as sous un même toit un chien et un chat qui peuvent pas se sentir, tu peux pas te séparer d'un des deux alors tu fais avec !_

_- À la différence que Linc et Judy sont des êtres humains, pas des animaux, ils pourraient essayer de discuter de ce qui va pas…_

_- Encore faudrait-il qu'ils sachent ce qui va pas ! _

_- Y a forcément une raison à leur mésentente…_

_- C'est pas certain… Tu sais, je crois surtout qu'ils ont des caractères qui s'accordent pas. _

_- T'es sûr qu'il s'est rien passé de particulier entre eux ? Y a bien dû avoir un premier mot dit de travers ?_

_- Ben… peut-être oui, mais je t'avoue que je sais même plus comment ça a commencé, ça a pas dû se faire devant moi d'ailleurs parce que je les ai toujours vus comme ça et j'ai pas le souvenir d'une engueulade mémorable qui aurait pu déclencher toute cette animosité…_

Sara fronça les sourcils. Le pire de tout, c'était les non-dits. Parfois il valait mieux une bonne grosse engueulade, au moins les choses étaient clairement exprimées, et on pouvait essayer de les comprendre et de les arranger. Les rancoeurs silencieuses, c'était bien plus compliqué à solutionner. Et pour avoir connu ce genre de relations houleuses avec son père, Sara savait que si ces situations étaient pénibles à supporter pour tout le monde, c'était avant tout pour les personnes qu'elles concernaient qu'elles étaient les plus difficiles à vivre.

- _Je suis sûre qu'ils doivent souffrir de cette situation, _pensa-t-elle, malgré elle, à haute voix.

- _Euh… oui, peut-être, _s'hébéta Michael. _Mais tu sais, dès demain Judy repart à Washington et ils se reverront pas avant un petit moment, c'est pas comme s'ils étaient quotidiennement confrontés l'un à l'autre._

_- Mmm._

_- On y va ? _demanda-t-il ensuite.

Sara hocha la tête et tous deux sortirent de la salle de bain pour aller rejoindre les autres à table.

oOo

_- Et donc ? T'as vue sur la Maison Blanche ? _demanda Sucre avant d'enfourner un nouveau morceau de dinde dans sa bouche.

- _Non, pas de mon balcon_, répondit Judy._ Mais si je monte sur le toit de mon immeuble, oui._

_- Et t'as déjà aperçu le président ? _interrogea LJ.

- _Ouais, c'est déjà arrivé. C'est un peu mon voisin en fait !_

_- La chance ! _s'extasia Sucre. _Enfin je dis ça mais je suis pas jaloux parce que tu vois, moi, _déclara-t-il en se désignant avec sa fourchette, _le mois dernier j'ai été invité dans la maison de campagne du gouverneur de l'Illinois et j'ai même partagé une dinde de Thanksgiving avec lui, alors ! _

_- Très impressionnant, j'avoue, _admit Judy dans un petit rire.

- _Attends, il a même fait mieux que ça, _renchérit Maricruz. _C'est carrément lui qui a annoncé au gouverneur qu'il allait être grand-père !_

Judy écarquilla les yeux et Sucre afficha un sourire penaud.

- _Non mais… c'était un accident ça_, murmura-t-il. _Un regrettable accident._

_- Une énorme bourde tu veux dire ! _corrigea Veronica.

- _Ça n'avait pas créé d'incident diplomatique au moins ? _s'inquiéta Judy auprès de Michael et Sara.

_- Non_, la rassura Michael.

- _Mais en fait il est cool Frank dans l'intimité, _rapporta LJ.

- _Frank ? Tu l'appelles Frank ? _s'amusa Judy.

- _Ouais, ouais, je l'appelle Frank. Et d'ici quelques mois, j'ai bon espoir de pouvoir l'appeler Franky._

Judy pouffa de rire tandis que Sara secouait la tête avec une grimace sceptique.

- _Et toi ? _demanda Judy à Lincoln. _T'y étais aussi chez le gouverneur ?_

_- Ouais…_

_- Et ça c'est bien passé ?_

_- Tu dis ça parce que j'ai toujours clairement dit que j'approuvais pas sa politique ? _devina-t-il.

- _Ben… oui. Surtout que « ne pas approuver », c'est un euphémisme. Je me souviens encore de ta réaction y a quatre ans quand il avait été élu… Comme quoi, la vie est amusante parfois !_

_- C'est sûr que le gouverneur était une des dernières personnes avec lesquelles je me serais vu passer un Thanksgiving. Mais comme l'a dit LJ, dans le privé il est plutôt sympa. J'apprécie pas plus pour autant toutes ses idées politiques, mais si j'occulte le politicien, j'arrive à m'entendre avec l'homme. Ça t'étonne, non ? _conclut Lincoln avec une pointe de provocation dans le ton.

- _Non. Ça prouve que t'es capable de changer d'avis sur une personne en apprenant à la connaître un peu mieux, c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle._

_- Ouais mais te fais pas d'illusions, je suis pas sûr d'être disposé à le faire pour tout le monde !_

Judy pinça ses lèvres et hocha doucement la tête ; elle encaissa l'hostile remarque qui lui était clairement destinée en tentant d'adopter l'indifférence des gens habitués et résignés. Elle afficha ensuite un sourire pour faire bonne figure mais un tel froid avait été jeté qu'il allait être difficile de reprendre le cours du repas en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- _Franchement Linc t'abuses là ! _s'indigna Veronica en fusillant son mari du regard. _Ce genre d'attaque gratuite c'est…_

_- C'est bon Vee, _l'interrompit Judy._ C'est pas grave._

_- Si… Moi je trouve ça grave, _intervint Sara, bien décidée à faire en sorte que l'abcès soit crevé une bonne fois pour toute.

La tablée resta à la regarder quelques secondes avec perplexité.

_- En effet c'est gratuit et je trouve ça relativement intolérable_, reprit-elle.

_- Laisse Sara, ça va_, lui assura Judy. _J'ai l'habitude. Et d'ordinaire j'aurais répondu mais là je suis trop contente d'être de retour ici après un an d'absence pour avoir envie de repartir dans un conflit et le laisser me gâcher la soirée. De toute façon je savais bien à quoi je m'exposais en acceptant de venir passer le réveillon ici mais j'allais pas me priver de la joie de revoir tous mes amis juste à cause d'un qui peut pas s'empêcher de me rappeler qu'il me porte pas dans son cœur._

Judy se tourna vers Lincoln pour planter son regard dans le sien.

_- Parce que je le sais que t'as une dent contre moi_, poursuivit-elle à son attention_. J'ai jamais su pourquoi mais je sais que je te plais pas ! Alors tu perds ton temps en m'envoyant ce genre de remarques, et c'est tous les autres que ça gêne au final parce que perso, moi, ça ne m'atteint plus ! Je suis à Chicago que pour deux jours, et comme c'est Noël je savais bien que si je voulais passer un peu de temps avec Michael c'était en acceptant de réveillonner ici et de supporter ta mauvaise humeur, donc y a pas de problème pour moi._

_- Honnêtement, _intervint Michael, _étant donné que je t'ai pas vue depuis un an, Noël ou pas, il est évident qu'on aurait passé ces deux jours ensemble. Et si j'avais su que ces douze derniers mois n'avaient pas permis à Linc de se calmer un peu je peux t'assurer que je t'aurais pas imposé de venir ici et on aurait été réveillonner ailleurs - c'est pas contre vous, _assura-t-il ensuite à Veronica, LJ, Sucre et Maricruz qui hochèrent la tête.

- _Typique ! _lança Lincoln.

- _Typique de quoi ?_

_- Typique de la princesse Judy qui passe toujours avant tout le monde !_

_- Pardon ? _s'étrangla Michael en écarquillant les yeux._ Mélange pas tout, toi je te vois quand je veux, elle ça fait un an que je l'ai pas vue alors pour les deux jours où elle est là, oui, désolé mais je lui donne la priorité ! Tu peux comprendre ça quand même !_

_- Sauf que c'est pas nouveau ! Y a 10 ans elle vivait à Chicago, tu la voyais tous les jours et elle a quand même toujours eu la priorité ! C'est ça que je peux pas comprendre ! C'est ÇA que je peux PAS COMPRENDRE ! _répéta Lincoln en ponctuant sa phrase de coups de poings assénés sur la table avant de se lever de sa chaise pour partir dans sa chambre.

La porte claqua bruyamment et Michael resta abasourdi.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? _s'hébéta-t-il après un long silence que personne n'avait osé rompre.

- _C'était pas une bonne idée que je vienne ici, _murmura Judy en reculant sa chaise_. Je vais rentrer à mon hôtel_, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

- _Mais non ! Pourquoi ? _protesta Sucre avec déception.

Judy lui adressa un sourire affectueux puis partit dans l'entrée pour mettre son manteau.

- _Tu veux que je t'appelle un taxi ? _lui proposa Veronica.

- _Non, je vais marcher un peu, ça va aller._

_- Mais j'espère qu'il neige plus…_

Veronica alla à la fenêtre et écarta le rideau pour observer l'extérieur. Le spectacle qu'elle découvrit lui arracha un petit cri de surprise.

- _Non, je crois que tu vas aller nulle part Judy, _déclara-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit entièrement les rideaux, dévoilant aux yeux de tous une véritable tempête de neige. Une pluie d'énormes flocons tourbillonnaient dans le ciel suivant une trajectoire folle imposée par le blizzard. De toute évidence le chauffeur de taxi avait vu juste et aux dizaines de centimètres de neige entassée sur le balcon, il y avait fort à parier que les rues de Chicago étaient devenues impraticables.

- _Génial ! _soupira Judy. _Je suis bloquée dans l'appartement du type qui veut ma mort !_

_- Il veut pas ta mort, _lui assura Michael. _Je vais aller lui parler…_

Il se leva en vue d'aller rejoindre Lincoln mais Sara lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter.

- _Attends… Tu veux pas me laisser y aller ? _demanda-t-elle.

_- Euh… _

Sara appuya sa requête du regard et Michael hocha la tête.

_- … ben si tu veux, oui, vas-y…_

Elle partit alors en direction de la chambre tandis que Sucre s'approchait de Judy pour lui retirer son manteau.

- _Et toi, tu restes avec nous_, déclara-t-il, satisfait. _Et tu sais, Linc il a rien contre toi, s'il est de mauvais poil c'est juste parce que je l'ai mis minable sur Need For Speed cet aprèm' !_

Judy rigola et regarda Sucre avec tendresse.

_- T'es mignon toi !_

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre, Sara toqua doucement mais n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle entra quand même et découvrit Lincoln à l'autre bout de la pièce, debout devant la fenêtre, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon et le regard perdu sur la ville en contrebas. Il tourna la tête une seconde pour voir qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre et reporta son attention sur le dehors.

- _C'est un peu de ta faute tout ça_, fit-il savoir à Sara. _Si t'avais pas rajouté ton grain de sel ça aurait pas dégénéré comme ça._

_- Je sais, _confirma-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle fit quelques pas pour s'avancer un peu plus dans la pièce.

_- Et si j'ai versé un peu d'huile sur le feu c'était volontaire et c'était justement pour qu'on en arrive à ce résultat-là._

Lincoln se retourna et la fixa avec perplexité.

- _Je connais Judy que depuis quelques heures, _reprit Sara,_ mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit quelqu'un de détestable. Alors je voulais savoir ce que tu lui reproches exactement… et j'en ai une petite idée maintenant… Est-ce que tu veux bien développer, pour que j'y vois un peu plus clair ? Parce que j'étais pas là, moi, y a 10 ans, et j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé exactement… Après tout t'as peut-être une bonne raison de pas apprécier Judy !_

Sara s'installa sur le bord du lit et offrit toute son attention à Lincoln. Il poussa un soupir résigné et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- _Il s'est rien passé de particulier entre elle et moi_, commença-t-il. _C'est juste que, du jour où elle a rencontré Michael… c'est comme si elle se l'était accaparé. À mon détriment bien sûr ! Après la mort de notre mère, on s'est beaucoup serrés les coudes Mike et moi, et j'ai toujours fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour qu'il ait la meilleure vie possible au regard des circonstances. Ça a été difficile et j'ai dû faire des choix qui ont eu tendance à nous éloigner. Et Judy est venue se greffer par là-dessus. Mike s'est attaché à elle comme à une sœur et… j'ai souvent eu l'impression que… qu'il aurait peut-être préféré être réellement son frère à elle plutôt que d'être le mien. Ils ont beaucoup en commun, ils ont les mêmes centres d'intérêt alors que Michael et moi, on est quand même très différents, on se comprend pas toujours et je sais que, bien souvent, il approuve pas du tout ma façon de faire. Combien de fois il m'a fait sentir qu'il en avait raz le bol de réparer mes conneries et d'être… comment il disait déjà… Ah oui ! D'être le frère aîné de son frère aîné ! _

Lincoln émit un petit rire en secouant la tête tandis que Sara se remémorait la première fois que Michael lui avait parlé de son frère. _J'ai un frère aîné... enfin « aîné » faut le dire vite _avaient été ses mots exacts_._

- _C'est vrai que j'ai eu une période où j'étais pas mal en galère, _poursuivit Lincoln. _Ça a duré plusieurs années et ça s'est arrangé avec le retour de Vee. Mais si je me suis foutu dans la merde c'était pas par gaieté de cœur… c'était même… enfin bref ! À côté de ça c'était pas dur pour Judy de faire figure de sœur idéale ! Et ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble Mike et elle : ils étudiaient au même endroit, ils en sont venus à habiter ensemble, plus tard ils ont bossé dans la même boîte… Et chaque fois que j'essayais de me rapprocher de Michael en lui proposant de faire un truc ensemble il avait toujours mieux à faire avec elle. Il préférait sa compagnie à la mienne, clairement… C'est comme si après tout ce que j'avais fait et sacrifié pour Michael c'était elle qui se ramassait les lauriers ! Et ça m'étonnerait pas en plus qu'elle lui ait monté la tête en me dénigrant pour nous éloigner encore plus !_

_- Tu l'as déjà entendue lui dire du mal de toi ? _demanda Sara.

- … _Non_, dut bien admettre Lincoln. _Mais je sais qu'elle m'a jamais apprécié et qu'elle a jamais fait un pas dans ma direction._

_- Et toi, t'en as fait un dans la sienne ?_

Lincoln admit dans un silence que non.

- _Je suis désolée de te dire ça_, reprit Sara, _mais t'es pas d'un abord très engageant. Moi-même je savais pas trop quoi penser de toi au début. Alors si dès le départ t'as été désagréable avec elle pour les raisons que tu viens de m'expliquer, c'est pas étonnant qu'elle se soit braquée et qu'elle ait pas eu envie de nouer le contact avec toi. T'as dû prendre ça pour du mépris, t'as été encore moins agréable avec elle et vous êtes tombés dans un cercle vicieux… Maintenant laisse-moi te dire une chose : Michael est on ne peut plus conscient de tout ce que t'as fait pour lui, il sait qu'il te doit beaucoup, il me l'a dit le mois dernier, à Thanksgiving, quand je lui ai demandé de me parler un peu de son enfance. Il m'a en effet dit aussi que, parfois, tes attitudes l'exaspéraient un peu, mais il m'a confié qu'il te respectait beaucoup… Et je pense pas du tout qu'il ait envie d'être le frère de quelqu'un d'autre que toi. _

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et Lincoln perdit son regard dans le vide avec émotion.

- _Il m'a jamais dit ça, _souffla-t-il.

- _Mais il en pense pas moins_, lui assura Sara._ Linc ?_

_- Mmm…_

_- Quand tu dis que tu t'es pas foutu dans la merde par gaieté de cœur et que c'était même… « c'était même » quoi ?_

Lincoln hésita avant de répondre, ne sachant pas s'il avait envie de révéler ce petit secret.

- _Si je te le dis tu me promets que tu le répèteras pas à Michael ? _s'assura-t-il alors avant de se lancer.

_- Oui, je te le promets._

_- J'avais bien conscience du potentiel intellectuel de Michael alors je voulais qu'il puisse l'exploiter, qu'il ait une chance de faire de grandes études, pour qu'il puisse espérer un avenir un peu plus rose… Pour ça j'ai dû emprunter beaucoup d'argent à un type pas très catholique. Évidemment, par la suite, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le rembourser alors pour alléger ma dette, il me proposait régulièrement d'en régler des petites parties en nature, en exécutant des petits contrats pour lui… répréhensibles les contrats, ça va de soi ! C'est pour ça que j'avais souvent des problèmes. Michael le sait pas ça, je lui ai toujours dit que l'argent qui avait servi à payer ses études venait de l'assurance vie de notre mère… sauf qu'elle en avait jamais souscrite. Mais il doit pas le savoir._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que j'ai pas ça fait en espérant une quelconque reconnaissance, et je veux pas qu'il croie me devoir plus que ce qu'il pense déjà me devoir ! Et je sais qu'il aurait fait pareil pour moi si les rôles avaient été inversés._

- _D'accord. Mais si t'as décidé qu'il devait pas savoir tout ça, tu dois accepter que de son point de vue, ta conduite paraissait critiquable… Maintenant, pour ce qui est de Judy, tu devrais lui dire comment t'as ressenti les choses à l'époque, et peut-être comment tu les ressens toujours. Elle a l'air de quelqu'un d'intelligent, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendra et je pense qu'elle te rassura sur le fait qu'elle a jamais sciemment cherché à s'interposer entre Michael et toi. Sur ce point à mon avis t'as un peu extrapolé parce que j'ai pas l'impression qu'elle soit attachée à Michael de manière possessive au point de le vouloir pour elle toute seule, sinon elle aurait aussi essayé de l'éloigner de tous les autres et vu comment elle s'entend avec tout le monde j'ai pas le sentiment que ce soit le cas. Vous êtes partis sur de mauvaises bases tous les deux, discutez un peu et si possible faites la paix, ce sera plus agréable pour tout le monde, vous les premiers !_

Lincoln hocha timidement la tête et Sara se leva du lit pour se diriger vers la porte.

_- Je dis à Judy de venir te voir, _déclara-t-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

oOo

_- Eh ben ! Vous en aviez des choses à vous dire ! _s'exclama Sucre en voyant Sara revenir. _On attendait pour reprendre le repas nous !_

_- Judy, Lincoln voudrait te parler_, indiqua Sara.

Judy resta d'abord hésitante mais Sara l'encouragea du regard et elle se mit en route vers la chambre. Après quelques pas, elle se retourna vers Veronica.

- _Il m'agresse une fois et je le balance par la fenêtre_, la prévint-elle.

- _Oui, oui, t'as mon feu vert, _approuva Veronica.

- _Non mais quoi ? _s'indigna Sucre en regardant Judy s'éloigner. _Ça veut dire qu'on doit encore attendre avant de se remettre à manger !_

_- Et ben profites-en pour digérer les deux kilos de dinde que tu t'es déjà enfilés ! _proposa Maricruz.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? _demanda Michael à Sara lorsqu'elle se rassit à côté de lui.

- _Des choses…_

_- Mais t'es sûre qu'il est disposé à discuter avec Judy sans s'énerver ?_

_- Oui, t'inquiète pas_, murmura Sara_. Ça va aller maintenant, _lui assura-t-elle dans un sourire.

Michael la contempla quelques secondes avec un étonnement empreint d'admiration.

- _Ça fait plus de 10 ans qu'ils se bouffent le nez et toi, la première fois que tu les as tous les deux sous la main, tu vas réussir à nous les rabibocher ? T'es incroyable ! … Je t'aime, _souffla-t-il avant de venir l'embrasser.

- _Et tu aimes aussi ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? _demanda-t-elle ensuite.

- _Euh… oui_, répondit Michael, quelque peu surpris de la question_. Pas de la même manière, _compléta-t-il dans un petit rire, _mais oui, évidemment._

_- À l'occasion… dis-le lui ! _

oOo

À l'extérieur, le déferlement des flocons s'était calmé et la ville endormie était recouverte d'un épais manteau de neige blanche qui scintillait sous la lumière des réverbères.

À l'intérieur, le repas venait de se terminer et Veronica avait invité tout le monde à rejoindre le salon pour prendre le café auprès d'un bon feu de cheminée. Exténué, LJ avait décliné et préféré rejoindre son lit mais il était le seul.

Michael et Sara avaient investi le premier canapé, Sucre et Maricruz occupaient le second et Lincoln et Veronica se partageaient le fauteuil en velours.

Une fois le café servi, Judy avait été chercher dans le sac qu'elle avait amené avec elle une boîte de Cherry Cordials, spécialité de chocolats fourrés à la cerise. Elle fit le tour du salon pour présenter le coffret à chacun et lorsque tout le monde eut pris son chocolat, elle déposa la boîte sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir en tailleur à même le tapis de sol.

- _Allez-y ! Goûtez ! _ordonna-t-elle avant de mordre elle-même dans un chocolat comme pour donner l'exemple.

Tous portèrent alors à leur bouche leur petite douceur qui égaya aussitôt leurs papilles.

- _Mmm_, apprécia Sucre. _C'est vachement bon ! Et c'est une spécialité de Washington tu dis ?_

_- Oui, je vous explique : ces chocolats-là je les achète chez un maître chocolatier qui est installé dans ma rue. Il en fait toute l'année mais en fait, à la base, ils sont élaborés à l'occasion d'un évènement bien précis qui s'appelle le Cherry Blossom Festival - ou festival des cerisiers en fleur - et qui est célébré fin mars début avril en l'honneur des 3000 cerisiers que Tokyo avait offert aux habitants de Washington en 1912. _

_- Cool !_

_- Ouais, c'est un festival très sympa, on fête un peu le printemps en même temps, et ça se conclut par une gigantesque parade qui défile sur Constitution Avenue pendant toute une matinée, c'est splendide ! J'espère qu'un jour vous pourrez me rejoindre là-bas pour admirer ça, en plus de mon balcon je suis aux premières loges !_

_- Évidemment qu'on viendra ! _lui assura Veronica.

- _Hey ! Judy ! Tu veux pas m'en donner un deuxième ? _demanda Sucre en désignant la boîte de chocolats d'un regard gourmand.

- _Oui, _rigola-t-elle en lui tendant le coffret.

- _Et n'oublie pas de faire tourner ! _rappela Lincoln en agitant circulairement son doigt pour faire signe à Sucre de partager les chocolats avec tout le monde.

- _Ouais, ouais, _marmonna-t-il avant d'enfourner un chocolat dans sa bouche et déjà s'en choisir un autre.

Veronica le regarda faire en secouant la tête avant de reporter son attention sur Judy.

_- Bon, dis-moi ma chérie, il va être temps que tu te trouves un Jules, parce que ça me fait de la peine de te voir toute seule là, _déclara-t-elle.

_- Je te le fais pas dire, ça me fait de la peine aussi ! Au moins, quand Michael était encore célibataire on pouvait se tenir compagnie tous les deux mais maintenant… je me sens en effet très seule ! _

_- Vous tenir compagnie, hein ? _répéta Sucre, un sourire narquois pointant au coin des lèvres._ Je vais commencer à penser que ça n'a pas toujours été que de la franche camaraderie entre vous ! _

_- Euh… qu'est-ce que t'insinues là ? _demanda Michael en fronçant les sourcils avec méfiance.

- _Ben quoi ? Ce serait pas un crime, entre adultes consentants. Vous êtes restés célibataires pendant longtemps, vous viviez dans le même appart' alors… je sais pas mais… ça vous est jamais arrivé de… enfin de partager un genre… d'amitié améliorée, vous voyez ? _

_- Non, non, on voit pas du tout ! Non mais t'es pas bien ! _s'indigna Judy._ Quelle horreur ! _gémit-elle en affichant une grimace dégoûtée.

- _Je te remercie ! _fit mine de s'offusquer Michael.

Les autres pouffèrent.

_- Non mais tu vois bien ce que je veux dire, _reprit Judy. _Ce serait limite de l'inceste entre nous. Si on se connaissait pas comme on se connaît je dis pas… enfin non, même pas, je préfère les mecs qui ont des cheveux, _indiqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

- _Mais j'ai des cheveux ! _se défendit Michael en passant une main sur son crâne_. Ils sont coupés courts, c'est tout._

_- Alors moi non plus je te plairais pas ? _comprit Sucre, la moue déçue, en frottant la peau nue de son crâne rasé.

- _Ah bah non ! Encore pire toi ! _confirma Judy. _Non mais je vais bien réussir à me trouver un mec sympa et chevelu sur Washington, vous inquiétez pas pour moi._

_- Sinon on peut toujours demander à LJ s'il lui reste pas un prof en mal de gonzesse, _proposa Lincoln. _Y a quelques mois Sara a casé sa meilleure amie avec son ancien prof de maths, _expliqua-t-il à Judy.

Elle regarda Sara avec amusement.

- _Enfin j'ai juste fait en sorte qu'ils se rencontrent, après ils se sont débrouillés tous seuls, _indiqua modestement Sara.

- _N'empêche qu'y a l'air d'y avoir du beau gibier dans les lycées, il est plutôt très mignon David ! _lança Maricruz.

- _Hey ! _protesta Sucre. _Depuis quand t'as des vues sur le mec de Lizzie toi ?_

_- Je sais pas. Peut-être depuis que t'es déçu d'apprendre que tu pourrais pas être une conquête potentielle pour Judy._

L'intéressée pouffa de rire et Sucre resta bête devant Maricruz qui lui adressait un petit sourire aux airs de _Et toc ! _Elle lui donna ensuite un baiser sur les lèvres pour faire la paix.

- _Bon_, reprit Veronica en se redressant sur son fauteuil, _je voudrais pas jouer les directrices de colo rabat-joie mais il est quand même plus de trois heures alors va peut-être falloir songer à dormir un peu… _

_- Et comment on s'organise vu qu'on est tous bloqués ici ? _demanda Sucre.

Veronica se leva et observa le salon en fronçant les sourcils avec concentration.

- _Ben… les deux canapés peuvent se transformer en lit_, commença-t-elle.

- _Moi je peux dormir sur la méridienne, _proposa Judy.

- _Ouais, alors dans ces cas-là vous allez prendre un canapé_, indiqua Veronica à Sucre et Maricruz, _Linc et moi on prend le deuxième et on vous laisse notre lit, _déclara-t-elle à l'attention de Michael et Sara. _Je vais aller vite fait changer les draps et…_

_- Non, non_, protesta Sara, _on peut dormir sur un canapé._

_- Certainement pas, t'es enceinte, t'as besoin d'une bonne literie…_

_- Mais pour quelques heures ça va aller, je…_

_- Hey ! _l'interrompit Veronica en faisant les gros yeux._ C'est chez moi ici, c'est moi qui commande. Toi et Michael vous prenez notre chambre et y a pas à discuter ! _

Déplacer quelques meubles, déplier les canapés, installer draps et couvertures, répartir coussins et oreillers, et enfin trouver un semblant de pyjama pour chacun il fallut une bonne demie heure avant que tout le monde soit prêt à profiter d'une petite nuit.

Dans la chambre de Lincoln et Veronica, Sara était déjà couchée et Michael terminait d'enfiler un tee-shirt emprunté à son frère.

- _Je nage dedans, _déplora-t-il en tirant sur le vêtement qui présentait en effet une certaine amplitude.

- _C'est parce que ton frère est plus baraqué que toi_, analysa Sara.

- _Plus gros tu veux dire !_

_- Non, plus musclé, _insista-t-elle avec un petit sourire taquin.

- _Mieux foutu ? _suspecta Michael en grimpant sur le lit.

- _J'ai pas dit ça. _

Michael s'avança à quatre pattes sur le matelas jusqu'à Sara, lui déposa un long baiser sur la bouche puis se glissa sous la couverture. Il éteignit la lumière et Sara le sentit venir se blottir contre elle, déposer ses lèvres dans son cou et insinuer une main sous la nuisette qu'elle portait.

- _Même pas en rêve ! _asséna-t-elle pour calmer les ardeurs mal venues de Michael.

Il pouffa de rire.

- _Je me doutais que tu dirais ça_, s'amusa-t-il, sachant qu'elle n'aurait aucunement eu l'intention de s'ébattre dans le lit conjugal des Burrows. _Mais ça coûtait rien d'essayer._

Il déposa alors sagement sa tête sur son oreiller et se contenta de poser une main chaste et tendre sur le ventre de Sara. Tous deux s'endormirent rapidement.

oOo

La matinée était déjà bien entamée. Seuls Michael et Sara dormaient encore, personne n'avait été les réveiller.

Dans la salle, le petit-déjeuner était animé d'une conversation qui ne traitait d'aucun sujet de circonstance elle n'avait rien avoir avec le thé et le café dégustés, le repas de la veille maintenant digéré, ni plus généralement Noël que l'on célébrait en ce jour.

_- … et ben ça c'est finalement pas très valable comme excuse, _déclara Judy. _J'ai lu un article dans un magazine là-dessus. En fait, ça disait qu'au moment de l'orgasme, le corps est submergé d'endorphine, une hormone qui, entre autres choses, soulage la douleur…_

Veronica et Maricruz écoutaient attentivement.

-_ … Donc le coup de la migraine ça marche pas parce qu'au final, un bon orgasme serait au moins aussi efficace que deux aspirines._

_- Hey, c'est bon à savoir ! _approuva Lincoln.

- _Clair !_ confirma Sucre, la bouche pleine d'un morceau de brioche.

- _Encore faudrait-il être sûre d'en avoir un, _marmonna Veronica.

- _C'est certain_, rigola Judy. _Enfin bref, moi je vous répète ce que j'ai lu. Bien sûr je suis pas une spécialiste mais… _

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Sara et Michael, enfin levés, arriver dans la pièce.

- _Ah bah tien !, _s'exclama-t-elle. _On n'a qu'à demander à Sara…_

_- Parce que tu crois qu'elle est davantage calée en la matière ? _ricana Lincoln.

- _Qu'elle a une plus grande expérience des orgasmes que vous ! _renchérit Sucre.

Sara se figea, interloquée, tandis que Judy fixait Lincoln et Sucre, quelque peu hébétée.

- _Mais… mais… non, je… Oh ! Ce que vous pouvez avoir l'esprit mal placé ! _se navra-t-elle en comprenant ce qu'ils insinuaient._ Je voulais lui demander son avis en tant que MÉDECIN ! _expliqua-t-elle.

Lincoln et Sucre pouffaient ensemble comme deux ados fiers de leur bêtise.

- _Vous êtes lourds ! _se désola Judy._ Laissez tomber… Bon, je vais essayer de rappeler l'aéroport moi._

Elle se leva de sa chaise et s'éloigna tout en sortant son portable de la poche de son pantalon. Michael s'assit à sa place et Sara s'installa à côté de lui.

- _Vous parliez de quoi, là, au juste ? _demanda-t-elle en attrapant la bouteille de jus d'orange.

- _Euh… d'orgasme, plus ou moins, _indiqua Veronica avant de porter sa tasse de café à ses lèvres.

- _Et en parlant de ça, j'espère que vous n'avez pas fait de cochonneries dans mon plumard vous deux ! _intervint Lincoln en pointant un doigt menaçant vers Michael et Sara.

- _Linc_, grogna Veronica.

- _Non, t'inquiète pas_, le rassura Sara. _Michael n'aurait eu aucun scrupule mais moi j'ai un minimum de savoir-vivre quand même !_

Lincoln plissa les yeux pour assassiner son frère du regard.

- _Merci beaucoup, _ironisa Michael dans un marmonnement à l'attention de la traîtresse qui se servit un verre de jus d'orange en pinçant ses lèvres pour contenir son amusement.

oOo

En début d'après-midi, la neige avait commencé à fondre et toutes les routes principales avaient été déblayées, rendant leur liberté de mouvement à tous. Le moment était donc venu pour chacun de quitter l'appartement des Burrows.

Sucre et Maricruz furent les premiers à partir. Puis vint le tour de Judy qui devait passer récupérer ses bagages à l'hôtel Monaco avant de rejoindre l'aéroport.

Elle salua LJ, puis Veronica qu'elle remercia pour l'accueil et le repas, et enfin elle se posta devant Lincoln qu'elle regarda avec les sourcils froncés.

- _Je me demande si ça va pas me manquer finalement de plus m'engueuler avec toi…_

_- On peut continuer, _proposa-t-il. _Tiens d'ailleurs je te l'ai pas dit mais je trouve que t'as pas mal grossi depuis un an._

_- La ferme Burrows !_

_- À la prochaine Miller ! _rétorqua-t-il avec amusement.

Judy s'approcha ensuite de Sara et la serra affectueusement dans ses bras quelques secondes.

- _J'ai vraiment été très contente de faire ta connaissance, _déclara-t-elle. _On reste en contact, hein ?_

_- Oui, évidemment_, approuva Sara.

Judy se tourna enfin vers Michael qu'elle regarda avec une petite moue triste.

- _Tu me manques déjà toi, _déplora-t-elle.

Michael l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer tendrement et lui déposa un baiser sur les cheveux.

_- On va essayer de pas attendre un an avant de se revoir cette fois, d'accord ? _souffla-t-il avant de relâcher son étreinte.

- _Oui… De toute façon je sais pas trop comment ça va se passer niveau boulot, je peux pas prendre de jours de congé quand je veux, mais j'essayerai de venir quand la petite sera née. Même si je dois me taper l'aller-retour sur un dimanche je le ferais ! Et vous m'enverrez des photos, d'accord ? Une par semaine, pour que je la voie grandir !_

_- Oui, on fera ça, promis._

_- Bon… aller… j'y vais avant de me mettre à pleurer. Bye ! _lança Judy à tout le monde avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Peu après ce fut au tour de Michael et Sara de quitter l'appartement des Burrows pour retrouver le leur.


	32. Chapter 32

Elle n'était pas malade. Et certainement pas impotente. Elle n'était pas non plus fatiguée et elle n'avait jamais supporté de rester inactive.

Cela faisait deux longues semaines que son congé avait débuté et qu'elle était contrainte de rester sagement chez elle. Elle avait assouvi sa frénésie ménagère le premier week-end, fait du tri, du rangement, quelques ultimes achats et testé de nombreuses recettes de cuisine inédites… Mais cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle ne se trouvait plus de réelles occupations.

Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle ne tenait pas en place. Impossible de rester enfermée chez elle à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe, qu'elle soit utile à quelque chose.

Elle enfila son manteau, son écharpe, ses gants, et quitta l'appartement pour se rendre à l'hôpital où elle était sûre de trouver à faire.

À condition d'être discrète.

oOo

Annabel Adams donnait quelques consignes à l'infirmière en chef du service des urgences lorsqu'elle aperçut Sara traverser le fonds du couloir, les bras chargés d'une pile de dossiers.

_- Non mais pour l'amour de Dieu, Tancredi, qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ? _s'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

Sara s'arrêta et poussa un soupir ses plans allaient désormais être fortement contrariés.

_- Vous êtes en congé ! _lui rappela Annabel en s'approchant d'un pas furieux. _EN CON-GÉ ! Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais plus vous voir ici si ce n'est pliée en deux par la douleur des contractions !_

_- Mais je suis pas là pour travailler, je voulais juste… mettre à jour quelques dossiers, _expliqua Sara en désignant du regard ceux qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. _On a jamais le temps de le faire, et là j'en ai du temps…_

_- Mais c'est du temps pour vous reposer, pour préparer l'arrivée de votre bébé ! Pas pour faire le travail que vous n'avez pas le temps d'accomplir habituellement ! Donnez-moi ça…_

Annabel récupéra la pile de dossiers des bras de Sara

- _… et maintenant hors de ma vue ! Rentrez chez vous sinon je me fâche pour de bon !_

Sara poussa un nouveau soupir avant de s'exécuter avec résignation. Annabel la regarda s'éloigner tandis que Christopher Stulberg arrivait près d'elle.

- _Sur qui tu cris comme ça ? _demanda-t-il à sa chef et amie.

- _Sur Tancredi ! Ça fait trois fois qu'elle me fait le coup depuis que je l'ai mise en congé. Elle a toujours une bonne raison pour rappliquer ici !_

Stulberg secoua la tête avec amusement.

oOo

Sara traînait le pas. Il faisait très froid en ce 12 janvier mais l'air était agréablement vivifiant. Elle réfléchissait à la manière dont elle allait bien pouvoir occuper les quelques jours qu'il lui restait avant la date prévue de l'accouchement. Michael travaillait, Lizzie travaillait, tout le monde travaillait et personne ne pouvait venir lui tenir compagnie.

En passant les portes de l'immeuble, elle tomba sur Esther Perry. Emmitouflée dans un épais manteau, une toque en fausse fourrure sur la tête, des lettres maintenues entre ses lèvres pincées, elle bataillait pour faire avancer dans le hall son cabas à roulettes alourdi de provisions tout en tentant de garder coincé sous son bras un gros colis en carton.

- _Attendez, je vais vous aider_, proposa aussitôt Sara.

Elle débarrassa sa vieille voisine du colis qu'elle tenait, un colis encombrant mais finalement assez léger.

- _Merci, _marmonna Esther Perry après avoir retiré son courrier de sa bouche. _Ce colis aurait dû arriver hier_, grogna-t-elle en montant dans l'ascenseur avec Sara._ Mais vous savez ce que c'est la poste ! Résultat il arrive le jour où je fais mes courses et voilà ! J'ai pas vingt bras et certainement pas l'envie de faire trente-six mille voyages en ascenseur !_

Sara s'amusa silencieusement des exagérations qui caractérisaient la mauvaise foi de la vieille dame.

_- C'est vrai qu'à la poste ils exagèrent parfois, _déclara-t-elle pour brosser sa voisine dans le sens du poil. _Un jour j'ai reçu une carte de vœux avec près de quatre mois de retard, ils avaient dû la perdre._

_- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, ça ne m'étonnerait pas ! _confirma Esther avant d'adresser un petit sourire à Sara, ravie de se sentir comprise.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur se rouvrirent sur le 16ème étage, Sara suivit sa voisine jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Madame Perry la déverrouilla, entra la première et se dirigea vers la cuisine en traînant son cabas derrière elle.

- _Vous pouvez poser le carton sur la table, _indiqua-t-elle.

Sara venait de déposer le colis sur la table de la salle quand une soudaine et douloureuse contraction la plia en deux, l'obligeant à s'asseoir précipitamment sur une chaise. En entendant Sara gémir de douleur, Esther se retourna et écarquilla les yeux avec effroi en la voyant souffler profondément, une main posée sur son ventre.

- _Ne me faites pas votre bébé dans l'appartement, hein ! _s'alarma-t-elle.

- _Non, non, c'est juste une petite contraction isolée, _expliqua Sara, le souffle éprouvé, alors que la douleur s'estompait._ Je suis dans mon dernier mois, ça arrive de temps à autres, mais c'est rien. Je suis pas censée accoucher avant quelques jours encore._

_- Oui… m'enfin faites attention quand même, ils sont pas toujours très ponctuels les gosses._

Esther se rendit dans l'entrée pour se débarrasser de son manteau et de sa toque tout en gardant un œil méfiant sur Sara qui reprenait sa respiration.

_- Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? _proposa-t-elle ensuite. _J'ai du jus de kiwis, vous aimez ?_

_- Euh… oui… je veux bien, _accepta Sara qui, si elle fut surprise de l'hospitalité de sa voisine, fut en tout cas ravie de pouvoir passer un peu de temps en compagnie de quelqu'un.

Tandis qu'Esther préparait les boissons à la cuisine, Sara jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et s'étonna de ne pas découvrir une décoration austère comme elle aurait pu l'imaginer.

Le mobilier n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus moderne mais les lieux étaient aménagés avec goût et harmonie. Ancienne institutrice, Esther Perry possédait dans son salon une bibliothèque bien fournie. Il y avait également un piano à queue noir installé dans un coin de la pièce Sara essaya de se souvenir si elle avait déjà entendu la moindre note de musique s'échapper de cet appartement mais rien de tel ne lui revint en mémoire.

Elle figea ensuite son attention sur une grande photo qui, mise sous verre, trônait fièrement sur le piano. C'était une vieille image, en noir et blanc. Le portrait d'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années à vue de nez. Il avait l'attitude solennelle et rigoureuse d'un militaire mais son regard était doux et son visage angélique.

- _Est-ce que vous savez si c'est une fille ou un garçon ? _demanda Esther en apportant les deux verres de jus de kiwi.

- _C'est une fille_, répondit Sara.

Esther esquissa un discret sourire en même temps qu'elle s'asseyait sur une chaise.

_- Je savais pas que vous jouiez du piano_, reprit Sara.

- _Non, c'est pas mon piano, _indiqua Esther_. Je sais pas en jouer. C'était à… à Edward, _murmura-t-elle en désignant la photo du regard.

Sara vit les yeux de sa voisine se mettre à briller et regretta d'avoir évoqué un sujet visiblement sensible.

_- Je suis désolée_, s'excusa-t-elle dans un souffle.

- _Non, c'est pas grave_, lui assura Esther._ Edward jouait comme un Dieu. Il aurait été promis à une grande carrière… Il est mort au Viêtnam, en 68, durant l'offensive du Têt._

Au-delà de l'émotion, Sara perçut dans la voix d'Esther une vive colère. La même que possédaient toutes les personnes que la guerre du Viêtnam avait privées de l'un des leurs.

_- J'avais 27 ans à l'époque. Avec Edward on s'était mariés juste avant son départ pour le Viêtnam… Il était l'homme de ma vie, j'ai jamais été capable de la refaire avec quelqu'un d'autre… Et j'ai jamais compris pourquoi la vie me l'avait enlevé si peu de temps après me l'avoir donné… _

_- La vie est très injuste parfois, _souffla Sara avec une réelle et sincère compassion.

_- Vous savez ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un qui vous est cher, n'est-ce pas ? _en déduit Esther.

- _Oui. J'ai perdu ma mère quand j'avais onze ans, _indiqua Sara bien que ce fût surtout le lien qui l'unissait à Michael qui lui permettait de s'imaginer sans mal toute la douleur de sa voisine.

_- Oui, c'est injuste aussi ça, _confirma Esther. _Très injuste._

Un silence s'installa et les deux femmes s'observèrent en portant un regard neuf l'une sur l'autre. Une tendresse réciproque.

- _Bon_, reprit Sara, _je… je vais rentrer je crois. Merci pour le verre._

_- Et merci pour le colis, _répondit Esther.

Sara prit congé de sa voisine et regagna l'ascenseur pour rejoindre son étage.

Arrivée devant la porte de son appartement, elle cherchait ses clefs dans la poche de son manteau lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction lui coupa le souffle.

- _Oh bon sang, _gémit-elle s'appuyant d'une main sur le mur pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Elle posa son autre main sur son ventre meurtri, ferma les yeux, et entreprit de prendre de profondes respirations pour gérer au mieux la douleur. Lorsque celle-ci disparut enfin, Sara eut besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits avant d'entrer dans l'appartement.

- _Bah… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _s'étonna-t-elle avec bonheur en découvrant Michael derrière le bar de la cuisine.

- _Mon rendez-vous de 11 heures a été annulé_, expliqua-t-il en venant à sa rencontre._ Et comme je dois pas retourner au bureau avant cet aprèm'…_

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sara avant de l'aider à se débarrasser de son manteau.

- _Et toi, tu reviens d'où ? _demanda-t-il ensuite.

- _J'étais… chez madame Perry_, annonça-t-elle.

Michael écarquilla les yeux mais Sara n'y prêta pas attention. Son regard s'était perdu dans le vague alors qu'elle se remémorait l'échange qu'elle avait eu avec sa voisine.

- _Si tu savais…_, souffla-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible._ Cette femme a le cœur en mille morceaux._

Elle expliqua à Michael ce qu'elle avait appris et il parut sincèrement peiné.

- _Oui… c'est triste, _confirma-t-il.

_- Mais c'est pire que triste ! _s'emporta Sara. _C'est… c'est atroce, insupportable, révoltant ! Et tu sais, je la comprends… Je pense que moi non plus je serais pas capable de refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre si tu venais à… disparaître._

- _Dis pas de bêtises ! Évidemment que tu referais ta vie. Tu finirais par rencontrer quelqu'un de très bien et…_

_- Non ! _protesta Sara avec colère.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes et Michael caressa sa joue.

- _Te mets pas dans un état pareil_, murmura-t-il. _De toute façon j'ai pas vraiment prévu de mourir. Enfin pas avant plusieurs décennies en tous cas, _ajouta-t-il dans un petit sourire.

Sara lui rendit son sourire et il vint l'embrasser tendrement.

- _Aaaaaïe…, _gémit soudainement Sara contre ses lèvres.

- _Oh pardon, _s'excusa aussitôt Michael avant de réaliser qu'il ne voyait pas bien comment il avait pu lui faire mal.

- _Non… c'est pas toi, _indiqua-t-elle, la voix crispée par la douleur d'une nouvelle contraction. _C'est le bébé… je crois qu'il arrive… _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ça fait trois fois en peu de temps, je pense que…_

Sara s'interrompit en sentant un filet de liquide chaud s'écouler entre ses jambes, confirmation si besoin il y avait que le moment était venu.

- _Bon_, reprit-elle en inspirant profondément. _Je crois qu'il va falloir y aller, là._

_- Mais… t'es sûre ?_

_- Oui je suis sûre ! Vas chercher la valise._

Sara remettait déjà son manteau et Michael comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Il se rua dans la chambre et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit bagage qu'il déposa dans l'entrée le temps d'enfiler sa veste.

- _C'est bon ? On oublie rien ? _demanda-t-il une fois sur le palier, tandis qu'il verrouillait la porte.

- _Ben… si ! La valise, _remarqua Sara.

- _Oh merde !_

Michael rouvrit précipitamment la porte et s'empara du bagage resté dans l'entrée avant de refermer. Sara commença à se diriger vers l'ascenseur avant de s'arrêter en voyant que Michael ne la suivait pas.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle en revenant vers lui.

Il était resté planté devant la porte, la valise en main et le regard perdu dans le vide.

- _On… on va avoir un bébé_, souffla-t-il comme si ces derniers mois ne lui avaient pas permis de réaliser cet évènement.

- _Oui, _confirma Sara en rigolant.

Elle lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres comme pour le rassurer.

- _Mais je préfèrerais qu'on l'ait à la maternité plutôt que sur le palier de l'étage, alors viens ! _ordonna-t-elle en tirant sur le pan de son manteau pour l'entraîner avec elle vers l'ascenseur.

Au sortir de l'immeuble, Michael héla rapidement un taxi qui s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il ouvrit la portière et aida Sara à s'engouffrer dans le véhicule avant d'y monter lui-même avec la valise.

- _Au Northwestern Memorial s'il vous plait_, annonça-t-il au chauffeur.

- _Attendez voir… je vous reconnais tous les deux, _déclara ce dernier qui s'était contorsionné sur son siège pour observer minutieusement Michael et Sara_. Oui, oui… c'est vous qui n'aviez pas apprécié mon désodorisant à la lavande au point d'en vomir, _se souvint-il en pointant Sara du doigt.

- _Ça n'avait rien de personnel, _le rassura-t-elle. _L'odeur m'avait soulevé le cœur parce que j'étais enceinte._

_- Et vous l'êtes encore, _constata-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- _Mais plus pour longtemps, _rétorqua Michael. _Alors démarrez s'il vous plait_, ordonna-t-il gentiment en agitant sa main pour faire signe au chauffeur de se remettre face à son volant.

- _Ouais, ouais, on y va, c'est parti !_

Le chauffeur enclencha sa première et déboîta pour s'engager dans la circulation.

- _Vous savez, c'est vrai que ça m'avait un peu vexé cette histoire, _confia-t-il en jetant des coups d'œil incessants à Sara par le biais de son rétroviseur_. Du coup j'avais enlevé le désodorisant à la lavande pour le remplacer par un aux senteurs des bois, un truc aux pins… Et ben figurez-vous que depuis, on m'en fait très souvent des compliments !_

_- Vous pourriez rester concentré sur la route, _s'impatienta Michael.

- _Oui, oui. Je maîtrise, vous inquiétez pas. En 25 ans de carrière j'ai jamais eu d'accidents, même pas le moindre accrochage._

_- Mais y a toujours un début à tout et j'aime autant que votre premier pépin ne se fasse pas avec nous à l'arrière, et surtout pas maintenant !_

Tandis que le chauffeur marmonnait dans ses moustaches, Michael sentit la main de Sara venir s'agripper fermement à la sienne.

- _Michael…, _l'appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il se tourna vers elle et comprit à son visage crispé de douleur qu'elle était prise d'une nouvelle contraction.

- _Je suis là_, souffla-t-il en la blottissant contre lui. _Respire bien… _

_- Faut faire le petit chien, _lança le chauffeur.

Et il se mit à sortir de courtes et bruyantes respirations saccadées pour donner l'exemple d'un animal qui halète.

- _Oui, oui, on est au courant, merci_, l'interrompit Michael._ Occupez-vous de nous conduire à l'hôpital et moi je m'occupe de la faire respirer._

_- Il va falloir qu'on pense à se racheter une voiture, _murmura Sara, la voix encore éprouvée par la douleur.

- _Oui_, rigola Michael avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, le taxi s'arrêta devant l'entrée du Northwestern.

- _Combien je vous dois ? _demanda Michael.

- _Non, laissez, c'est pour moi, ça me fait plaisir_, lui répondit le chauffeur.

- _Merci_, apprécia Michael.

Il sortit du taxi et aida Sara à s'en extraire à son tour.

_- Bon courage à vous deux ! _leur souhaita le chauffeur avant que Michael ne referme la portière.

Dans le hall de l'hôpital, Sara fut prise d'une violente contraction. Michael l'accompagna jusqu'aux fauteuils où elle s'installa le temps qu'il aille se présenter à l'accueil et demander à ce qu'elle soit prise en charge, ce qui fut fait sans délai.

oOo

Dans la salle d'attente de la maternité, Michael était occupé à remplir tous les formulaires de circonstances quand il vit Lizzie s'approcher, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_- Les nouvelles vont vite dans cet hôpital, _indiqua-t-elle en venant embrasser Michael._ Comment elle va ?_

_- Bien pour l'instant. Enfin je crois. Ils sont en train de l'installer en salle de travail. Et moi je dois remplir tout ça mais je sais pas si ça va être très lisible… J'ai les mains qui tremblent, regarde, _souffla-t-il en montrant à Lizzie son écriture fébrile.

Elle étouffa un petit rire et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

_- C'est l'émotion, c'est normal. Mais ça va aller ! _

_- J'espère… Je supporte pas de la voir souffrir tu sais, et là…_

_- Oui, c'est vrai que ça va être un moment délicat à passer, _concéda Lizzie._ Et pour elle, et pour toi. Mais faut garder à l'esprit que vous allez avoir votre petit bout dans ce qui n'est plus qu'une question d'heures maintenant, et quelles que soient les difficultés et la souffrance rencontrées d'ici là, une chose est sûre : tout sera oublié quand elle sera née !_

_- Ouais… Mais j'espère que ça va pas être trop long quand même._

_- Je le souhaite aussi… Bon, moi je suis à l'hôpital jusqu'à 20 heures ce soir alors… si jamais t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, t'hésites pas à me faire biper et moi je rapplique ici, d'accord ? _

_- Oui, merci._

Lizzie s'éloigna et Michael alla rendre à la secrétaire du service les formulaires remplis. Peu après, une petite femme blonde en tunique bleue vint le chercher pour le conduire jusqu'à la salle de travail où Sara avait été installée. Il la retrouva assise dans un lit au dossier relevé et vêtue d'une blouse rose pâle.

- _Ça va ? _lui demanda-t-il en lui déposant un baiser sur le front.

- _Oui…_

_- Je suis Jenny, _se présenta ensuite la sage-femme auprès de Michael. _C'est moi qui vais m'occuper de Sara et qui l'accoucherai le moment venu._

_- C'est pas le docteur Murray ? _interrogea Michael avec étonnement.

- _Non, non. Quand on fait appel au docteur Murray pour accoucher une patiente c'est que ça se passe mal, qu'on est dans l'urgence et que la vie du bébé ou de la maman est en jeu, alors je vous souhaite qu'il n'ait pas à mettre les pieds ici ! _

_- Oui, oui, je nous le souhaite aussi ! _confirma Michael en écarquillant les yeux.

- _Comme je le disais à Sara, _reprit Jenny, _le col n'est pour l'instant dilaté que de deux petits centimètres. Le bébé se porte bien, Sara aussi, toutes les constantes sont normales, donc y a plus qu'à laisser le travail se faire tranquillement. Je repasserai régulièrement vous voir, _indiqua-t-elle autant à Michael qu'à Sara cette fois. _Mais si entre temps y a le moindre problème, vous m'appelez avec la petite sonnette. Aller, je vous dis à plus tard…_

La sage-femme quitta la salle et Michael s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de Sara. Il l'enveloppa de son bras et elle se blottit contre lui.

- _T'as prévenu quelqu'un ? _demanda-t-elle en déposant sa tête sur son épaule.

- _J'ai juste appelé le bureau pour les prévenir que je pourrais pas être là cet après-midi. Mais pour les autres… ça peut attendre un peu, y a pas d'urgence je crois…_

_- Mmm…_

_- Lizzie est au courant par contre._

_- Comme tout l'hôpital à mon avis, _pressentit Sara. _Je me demande si j'aurais pas dû prévoir faire mon bébé ailleurs que dans celui où je travaille ! _

Michael rigola puis déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de Sara avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à la porte. Annabel Adams apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer.

_- Je voulais juste vérifier que vous étiez bien là pour accoucher et non pour travailler illégalement !_

Sara esquissa un sourire amusé.

- _Non, je plaisante_, reprit Annabel._ Mais je voulais savoir euh… c'est pas… c'est pas à cause de moi si… enfin je veux dire, c'est pas parce que je vous ai un peu crié dessus ce matin que… que ça a déclenché…_

_- Non, non, _la coupa Sara. _En fait j'avais déjà des petites contractions en me levant ce matin, alors vous n'y êtes pour rien, _la rassura-t-elle.

_- Bien. Je vous souhaite bon courage. Et j'ai donné l'ordre à tout le monde d'être à vos petits soins ! _déclara Annabel avec un petit clin d'œil avant de refermer la porte.

- _Bon… c'est peut-être pas si mal que j'accouche ici finalement ! _approuva Sara.

Elle présenta ses lèvres à Michael pour réclamer un baiser qui fut cependant rapidement interrompu lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction lui fendit le bassin. Elle couina, ferma les yeux et tenta de respirer le plus profondément possible. Ses poings crispés de douleur broyaient la main de Michael mais il n'y prêta pas attention sa douleur à lui était de la voir souffrir sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Après d'interminables secondes, il sentit enfin le corps de Sara se relâcher.

- _Oh bon sang ! Ça fait un mal de chien ! _geignit-elle en s'efforçant de retrouver une respiration normale. _Chaque contraction est pire que la précédente et sachant que je n'en suis qu'au début… ça me fait un peu peur ! _

_- Je suis désolé, _se navra Michael. _Je t'assure que si je pouvais le faire à ta place, j'hésiterais pas une seconde._

Sara rigola doucement.

_- Les mecs disent toujours ça mais vous mourriez si vous deviez accoucher. Douillets comme vous êtes !_

_- C'est faux, on serait tout à fait capables de le faire aussi ! _se défendit Michael au nom de tous ses congénères.

- _Moi je te dis que non !_

_- Et moi je te garantis que si !_

Sara planta ses ongles dans l'avant-bras de Michael et les enfonça profondément dans la chair.

- _Aïe ! Arrête ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu me fais mal ! _protesta-t-il en retirant son bras des griffes de Sara qui eut un ricanement moqueur.

- _Qu'est-ce que je disais ! De vraies chochottes ! _

Michael regarda d'un air dépité les quatre petits traits rouges dessinés sur sa peau meurtrie, suspecta Sara d'en avoir profité pour se venger de la souffrance qu'elle allait endurer à cause de lui, puis reposa finalement sa main sur son ventre.

- _Tu sais, _reprit-il doucement, _en remplissant les papiers d'admission tout à l'heure, j'ai remarqué qu'on était le 12 janvier._

_- Oui, et alors ?_

_- Et alors… ça fait un an aujourd'hui qu'on s'est rencontrés, _déclara-t-il.

Sara fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler. Et elle se souvint qu'elle avait emménagé le 16 janvier… mais qu'elle avait en effet rencontré Michael pour la première fois quatre jours plus tôt, lorsqu'elle était venue visiter l'appartement.

- _Ah oui. Mais vu mon état actuel je me demande si j'aurais pas mieux fait de me casser une jambe ce jour-là !_

_- Hey ! _geignit Michael avec une petite moue vexée.

Sara pouffa de rire puis leva sa main perfusée vers le visage de Michael pour lui caresser tendrement la joue.

- _Je plaisante_, murmura-t-elle. _Ce fut un jour plutôt décisif pour le reste de ma vie je crois._

_- De la mienne aussi. Et je vais t'avouer quelque chose : quand je t'ai donné mon accord pour que tu viennes vivre chez moi, je l'ai fait alors que normalement, j'avais deux autres personnes à voir._

Sara écarquilla les yeux.

_- Tu m'avais dit que t'avais pas d'autres candidatures à étudier ! Tu m'as menti ! _fit-elle mine de s'indigner.

- _Oui_, confirma Michael avec un sourire insolent. _Mais j'avais pris la décision d'annuler mes deux autres rendez-vous et de te laisser la place parce que j'avais l'intime conviction… qu'une cohabitation avec toi risquait bien d'être intéressante. Mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer à quel point ! _souffla-t-il.

Sara lui sourit et il vint capturer ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser qui ne fut cette fois pas contrarié par une contraction inopportune.

oOo

- _On en est à huit bons centimètres là_, indiqua Jenny en terminant son examen.

Elle rabattit le drap sur les jambes de Sara et retira son gant chirurgical.

- _Ça va aller vite maintenant._

Le corps entièrement crispé par la douleur qui ne lui laissait plus le moindre répit depuis un petit moment déjà, Sara hocha la tête avant de se mettre à gémir sous la torture d'une énième contraction.

_- Respirez bien, c'est important, _lui rappela Jenny.

La douleur avait tendance à faire oublier à Sara tout ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre lors de ses cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Elle fit l'effort de se concentrer sur sa respiration, tenta de la faire la plus profonde possible tandis que Michael caressait doucement ses cheveux. La contraction finit par s'estomper et son corps se détendit légèrement.

- _J'en peux plus, _souffla-t-elle d'une voix étouffée par un sanglot contenu.

Deux larmes roulèrent sur ses pommettes et le cœur de Michael se serra. Son impuissance face au calvaire de Sara lui était chaque minute plus insupportable. Il déposa un long baiser sur son front perlé de sueur.

- _C'est bientôt fini_, murmura-t-il, les yeux embués de larmes._ Je t'aime. Et je suis fier de toi, c'est formidable ce que tu fais… Et t'avais raison, je serais probablement pas capable d'en faire autant._

Sara laissa échapper un petit rire qui eut au moins le mérite de mettre un peu de baume au cœur de Michael. Au même moment une infirmière se présentait à l'entrée de la pièce.

- _Il y a quelqu'un qui m'envoie vous prévenir qu'il est là, _indiqua-t-elle à l'attention de Michael. _Lincoln il s'appelle._

_- Ah oui, merci. Tu veux bien que j'aille le voir rapidement ? _demanda Michael.

Sara hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

- _Je fais vite et je reviens_, lui promit-il avant de lui déposer un nouveau baiser sur le front.

En sortant de la salle de travail, Michael posa les yeux sur la grande pendule accrochée au mur d'en face. Il était presque 18 heures.

Il arpenta le couloir pour rejoindre la salle d'attente où Lincoln devait l'attendre il lui avait laissé un message en début d'après-midi pour le prévenir de ce qui se passait. Et il avait visiblement fait circuler l'information car en arrivant au bout du couloir, Michael le découvrit assis sur un fauteuil en compagnie de Veronica, LJ, Sucre et Maricruz. Lizzie était également avec eux et tous se levèrent d'un bond en voyant Michael s'approcher.

- _Vous êtes tous là ! _s'étonna-t-il dans un sourire.

_- Oui. Comment ça se passe ? _demanda aussitôt Veronica.

- _Euh… pour être honnête c'est pas joyeux, là. Elle souffre beaucoup. Les contractions sont de plus en plus fortes et rapprochées._

- _Ils lui ont pas posé de péridurale ?_

_- Non, elle en a pas voulu._

_- Oh mon Dieu ! _souffla Veronica en portant une main à sa bouche qui s'était entrouverte de stupeur.

- _Si les contractions sont très rapprochées c'est qu'elle est dans la dernière ligne droite_, analysa Lizzie.

- _Oui, je crois que ça se termine, _confirma Michael_. Et ça a beau faire sept heures qu'on est ici, ils disent que pour un premier accouchement le travail se fait plutôt rapidement…_

_- Bon… tant mieux_, approuva Lincoln. _Et sinon, est-ce que t'as prévenu Frank ?_

_- Non, j'ai essayé deux fois mais j'ai pas réussi à le joindre. Je retenterai plus tard. Bon, je vais y retourner…_

_- Embrasse Sara pour nous_, lança Veronica alors que Michael s'éloignait déjà.

- _D'accord._

_- Hey ! Papi ! _l'appela Sucre.

Michael s'arrêta pour le regarder.

- _La prochaine fois qu'on te revoit tu seras devenu un papa ! _déclara-t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à son ami.

Michael sourit et c'est revigoré par cette perspective qu'il retourna auprès de Sara.

_- Ils sont tous là_, lui rapporta-t-il alors qu'elle était en proie à une nouvelle contraction. _Ils t'embrassent et ils sont de tout cœur avec toi !_

oOo

- _Pas de péridurale ! _n'en revenait toujours pas Veronica. _Mais elle est dingue ! _

_- Comment tu crois qu'elles faisaient, les femmes, avant que ça existe, _lui fit remarquer Maricruz. _C'est que c'est possible d'accoucher sans._

_- Oui mais quand même ! Je sais qu'il m'est possible de laver mon linge sans machine à laver mais maintenant que ça existe il me viendrait pas à l'esprit de m'en passer !_

_- En fait ça se voit de plus en plus souvent les femmes qui tentent l'aventure sans péridurale, _rapporta Lizzie_. Elles veulent pouvoir ressentir les sensations qui accompagnent la naissance de leur bébé et revenir à quelque chose de plus naturel. _

_- Ouais… C'est bien joli mais je crois que personnellement j'en serais pas capable. C'est comme chez le dentiste, faut absolument que je sois anesthésiée – même si l'idée qu'il m'enfonce une aiguille dans la gencive me panique tout autant que celle d'avoir mal, _marmonna Veronica dans une grimace.

_- Ah oui ? Et t'as déjà vu la taille des aiguilles qu'ils utilisent pour poser une péridurale ? _demanda Lizzie en relevant un sourcil.

- _Oh mon Dieu ! C'est vrai ! _paniqua Veronica, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. _Je veux pas accoucher ! Jamais ! Avec Linc on adoptera ! _décréta-t-elle.

- _Oui bah ça on reparlera, _tempera Lincoln.

oOo

Il s'était écoulé une demi-heure depuis la dernière visite de Jenny. En revenant dans la salle de travail, la sage-femme trouva Sara en train de lutter contre la douleur d'une contraction plus violente que jamais.

-_ Ça fait trop mal, _geignit Sara, à bout de force.

_- Je sais, _souffla Michael, compatissant.

_- Non ! Tu sais pas ! _s'énerva-t-elle._ T'as pas un bébé de trois kilos sur le point de te passer entre les cuisses alors tu sais pas !_

Michael ne fit pas cas de l'agressivité soudaine de Sara, il la savait due au fait qu'elle avait depuis longtemps atteint son seuil de tolérance à la douleur.

_- J'en peux plus, j'en peux vraiment plus, _déclara-t-elle, la voix secouée par des sanglots d'épuisement.

Jenny se positionna devant elle pour voir où en était la dilatation de son col.

- _Dites-moi que j'en suis à dix centimètres, je vous en prie, _implora-t-elle.

Jenny pratiqua rapidement son examen puis releva la tête vers Sara avec un grand sourire.

_- Dix centimètres ! _annonça-t-elle.

oOo

À quelques kilomètres de là, dans le quartier sud du centre de Chicago, le régisseur assistant parcourait les couloirs du studio local de la chaîne CNN pour se rendre à la loge maquillage réservée aux invités des différentes émissions. Arrivé à destination il toqua à la porte. Frank Tancredi l'invita à entrer.

- _Vous êtes à l'antenne dans trois minutes monsieur le gouverneur_, annonça l'assistant.

- _Très bien, merci._

Frank vérifia une dernière fois son apparence dans le miroir. Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner mais il ne reconnut pas le numéro présenté il faillit ne pas répondre mais un réflexe presque instinctif le poussa à décrocher quand même.

- _Oui ?_

_- Monsieur Tancredi, c'est Lizzie_, fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- _Ah, bonsoir Elizabeth. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

oOo

À quelques secondes de prendre l'antenne, Liv Griffin fut prévenue par le biais de son oreillette que son invité allait lui faire faux bond. On lui en communiqua la raison et elle esquissa un sourire. Et en pro qu'elle était, elle saurait gérer cet imprévu.

Générique. 5, 4, 3, 2...

- _Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs bonsoir, _commença la présentatrice, sourire clinquant et regard plongé dans l'œil de la caméra. _Nous devions ce soir recevoir en interview le gouverneur Frank Tancredi, candidat à sa réélection et actuel grand favoris du scrutin de dimanche prochain. Monsieur le gouverneur a cependant dû quitter nos locaux quelque peu subitement mais nous ne lui en tiendrons pas rigueur puisqu'il semblerait qu'il soit devenu grand-père il y a quelques minutes. En espérant pouvoir le retrouver sur ce plateau très prochainement, nous allons donc le laisser retourner auprès des siens et nous allons partager cette édition avec John Fitzgerald, son colistier._

Liv Griffin reporta son attention sur le John en question, assis en face d'elle.

_- John Fitzgerald bonsoir…_

oOo

L'instant avait été magique. Indescriptible. D'une puissance émotionnelle comme il ne pensait pas que ça puisse exister.

Sara avait été parfaite. Il s'en était fallu de trois efforts sur moins d'une minute pour que le miracle s'accomplisse. Et dès lors que les cris de sa fille avaient résonné dans la salle, Michael avait senti son cœur explosé dans sa poitrine. Une vague de bonheur avait déferlé dans ses entrailles et les larmes avaient été impossibles à retenir.

Jenny avait posé le bébé sur le ventre de Sara, la petite s'était aussitôt apaisée et tous trois avaient pu faire connaissance. Michael avait délicatement saisi entre ses doigts la minuscule main humide de sa fille tandis que Sara l'enveloppait de ses bras chauds et rassurants.

- _Elle est magnifique, _avait-elle soufflé, les yeux embués de larmes.

Michael avait acquiescé d'un hochement de tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot tant l'émotion lui serrait la gorge.

- _Merci_, avait-il seulement réussi à articuler avant de donner un long baiser à Sara.

Jenny lui avait proposé de couper le cordon ombilical il l'avait fait d'une main fébrile.

Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Sara avait gardé sa fille sur sa poitrine pour la laisser s'habituer en douceur à son nouvel environnement. Michael était resté extatique de longues minutes, perdu dans sa contemplation émerveillée, avant de pouvoir enfin murmurer quelques mots au bébé.

Une puéricultrice était ensuite venue chercher la petite et Michael était parti avec elle, laissant Sara entre les mains de Jenny.

_- 2 kilos 940 et 49 centimètres, _annonça la puéricultrice après avoir pesé et mesuré le bébé.

Puis elle le redonna à Michael afin qu'il lui donne son bain. A chaque seconde, lors de chacun de ses gestes, il redouta de mal s'y prendre. Mais tout se déroula finalement sans problème et la petite ne protesta pas une seule fois.

Il la langea en suivant les conseils experts de la puéricultrice, lui passa un petit body et enfin la vêtit avec la petite grenouillère blanche qu'il avait achetée le jour où Sara lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

À l'époque, dans le magasin, en choisissant ce pyjama, il s'était imaginé qu'il y aurait un jour son enfant dedans. Aujourd'hui elle était là. Sa fille. Sous ses yeux. Allongée sur la table à langer. Belle !

Michael effleura sa tête de sa main et savoura le contact soyeux de ses petits cheveux châtains contre sa paume. Il écouta sa respiration, se délecta des petits bruits qu'elle faisait en agitant sa langue contre son palais. Il passa en revue son petit nez fin, ses joues de poupées, sa bouche gracieuse, ses lèvres roses qui remuaient à la recherche de quelque chose à téter, sa peau claire et laiteuse qui ne portait déjà plus les marques de l'accouchement.

Il descendit son regard sur ses petits doigts fins et recroquevillés puis le posa sur le bracelet qui ornait son poignet. Il y lut le prénom de sa fille accolé à son nom à lui il faillit bien se remettre à pleurer. Alors il reporta son attention sur son joli minois. Ancra son regard dans le sien. Elle avait les yeux bleus et étonnamment clairs pour un nouveau-né. Il sourit.

Le bébé emmitouflé dans une couverture rose pâle, bien calé dans le creux de ses bras, Michael monta au troisième étage pour rejoindre la chambre dans laquelle Sara avait été installée. Il entra doucement dans la pièce, s'approcha du lit où elle était assise et lui déposa délicatement sa fille dans les bras avant de s'installer à ses côtés.

Sara desserra un peu la couverture qui enveloppait la petite pour pouvoir la contempler au mieux. Les yeux brillants de cette joie emplie de fierté propre aux mamans, elle caressa la joue de sa fille du bout de ses doigts et laissa échapper un gloussement ému lorsque la minuscule main du bébé s'agrippa à son avant-bras.

- _Elle est parfaite, _souffla-t-elle sans quitter le regard de sa fille qui l'observait en retour. _On a bien travaillé._

_- Oui,_ confirma Michael dans un murmure_. Enfin surtout toi, _glissa-t-il dans un sourire. _Comment tu sens ? _

_- Bien. Un peu fatiguée mais je suis tellement heureuse que ça compte pas._

Sara reporta son attention la plus comblée sur son bébé et Michael lui déposa un baiser sur l'épaule.

- _Est-ce que je vais chercher les autres ou est-ce que tu préfères te reposer ? _demanda-t-il. _Dans ce cas-là je vais aller leur dire de revenir demain…_

_- Oh non, on va pas leur faire ça ! _s'amusa Sara. _Non, c'est bon, tu peux aller leur dire de venir._

oOo

Sara venait de déposer sa fille dans son berceau quand elle vit Michael passer la porte de la chambre suivi, dans l'ordre, de Lizzie, Veronica, Lincoln, LJ, Maricruz et Sucre. Tous s'approchèrent sans bruit pour se grouper autour du berceau et découvrir la petite merveille qu'il contenait.

_- Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'elle est belle ! _s'exclama Lizzie dans un murmure.

Dans son berceau, la petite faisait voyager son regard entre tous les visages penchés au-dessus d'elle et semblait se demander qui pouvaient bien être toutes ces personnes ainsi affublées de sourires béats.

- _On vous présente Neena Isabella Scofield, _déclara Michael.

- _Ohhhh ! C'est trop mignon ! _approuva Veronica.

- _Et je trouve que ça lui va bien_, renchérit Maricruz.

- _Félicitations à tous les deux, _lança Lincoln à l'attention des jeunes parents.

- _Beau boulot ! _commenta enfin LJ.

Puis un petit silence s'installa durant lequel tout le monde semblait attendre de Sucre une réaction qui ne venait pas.

_- Bah… tu dis rien ? _s'étonna Maricruz. _On peut jamais te couper le sifflet d'habitude !_

_- Je suis trop ému, _souffla-t-il d'une petite voix alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à défaire ses yeux du bébé.

Lincoln rigola et déposa une main sur la nuque de Sucre qu'il chahuta affectueusement.

- _Je remarque un truc là, _reprit Lizzie en tournant délicatement le petit bracelet du bébé pour y lire le nom inscrit. _C'est pas Nina avec un I, c'est Neena avec deux E ?_

_- Oui, _confirma Sara. _C'est d'origine indienne. Ça vient d'une expression qui veut dire « jolis yeux », _expliqua-t-elle en échangeant un sourire avec Michael.

_- Et Isabella c'est pour le côté italien de sa conception ? _plaisanta Sucre.

- _Rigole pas, c'est tout à fait ça ! _confirma Sara.

- _On voulait que son deuxième prénom ait une consonance italienne pour faire un clin d'œil à l'anecdote, _renchérit Michael.

Sucre hocha la tête avec approbation et reporta son attention sur Neena qui bâillait à s'en décrocher sa petite mâchoire. Lizzie contourna le berceau pour s'approcher de Sara qu'elle embrassa tendrement en lui glissant ses félicitations à l'oreille.

- _Comment ça s'est passé ?_ demanda-t-elle ensuite. _Au final c'est pas si terrible que ça d'accoucher, non ? Rassure Veronica, elle a failli nous faire une syncope quand elle a appris qu'on t'avait pas posé de péridurale !_

- _Ben… c'est quand même pas une partie de plaisir, _dut avouer Sara. _Mais on y survit, _assura-t-elle à Veronica,_ et je crois que mon meilleur argument est là, _déclara-t-elle en désignant Neena du regard.

_- Ca c'est sûr_, concéda Veronica. _Et peut-être qu'il finirait de me convaincre si… je pouvais la prendre un peu dans mes bras, _glissa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Sara rigola et hocha la tête pour lui donner son autorisation. Veronica se pencha alors au dessus du berceau et posa ses mains sur le petit corps du bébé.

- _Tu veux bien venir avec tata Vee ? _demanda-t-elle.

Elle prit l'absence de protestation de Neena pour un oui, la leva délicatement et lui déposa un petit bisou sur le front avant de la caler dans le creux de ses bras. Elle alla s'installer dans le fauteuil qui trônait près de la fenêtre et Lincoln la rejoignit. Et tandis que Lizzie et Maricruz demandaient des détails supplémentaires à Sara et que Sucre et LJ recueillaient les impressions de jeune papa de Michael, Lincoln et Veronica firent connaissance avec leur nièce.

- _Je veux la même !_ souffla Veronica en caressant doucement la minuscule main du bébé.

- _Tu veux que j'aille leur demander s'ils en ont une deuxième en stock ? _proposa Lincoln en désignant Michael et Sara d'un mouvement de la tête.

Veronica pouffa de rire puis secoua la tête.

- _T'es bête_, se navra-t-elle. _Non… On va faire notre propre bébé, _murmura-t-elle en relevant son visage vers celui de Lincoln.

- _Oui_, approuva-t-il avant de lui déposer un baiser plein de promesses sur les lèvres.

Un peu plus tard ce fut au tour de Lizzie de prendre un peu le bébé dans ses bras.

- _C'est le plus bel accident de contraception que j'ai jamais vu, _déclara-t-elle en contemplant Neena. _Les sociétés qui commercialisent la pilule devraient utiliser sa photo pour illustrer leur taux d'échec, les gens flipperaient moins ! _

Elle insinua le bout de son index dans le creux de la main du bébé qu'elle sentit bientôt se resserrer autour de sa phalange.

- _Ouh ! Quelle poigne ! _s'impressionna-t-elle avec exagération._ Vous allez pouvoir en faire une judokate, _annonça-t-elle officiellement à Michael et Sara qui secouaient la tête avec amusement.

-_ Au fait, est-ce que t'as réussi à prévenir Frank ? _lui demanda Michael.

- _Oui, je l'ai eu…_

_- Il passera sûrement demain_, prédit Sara. _Il avait un plateau télé ce soir, je crois._

_- Non, il m'a dit que…_

De petits coups portés à la porte de la chambre interrompirent Lizzie. Sara donna l'autorisation d'entrer au visiteur et son sourire s'élargit quand elle vit son père apparaître. Un énorme bouquet de roses blanches dans un bras, un lapin en peluche au cou orné d'un ruban de soie rose dans l'autre, Frank Tancredi entra dans la chambre en baladant son regard sur toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- _Y en a du monde ici ! _constata-t-il avec amusement.

Des « _bonsoir monsieur le gouverneur » _jaillirent de part et d'autre de la chambre, Frank y répondit par de petits mouvements de tête. Arrivé à hauteur de Sara, il déposa le lapin sur le lit avant de lui tendre le bouquet et de l'embrasser tendrement.

- _Comment vas-tu ? _lui demanda-t-il.

- _Bien. Je suis contente que tu sois là. Comme t'avais ton émission, je pensais pas te voir tout de suite…_

_- Je les ai plus ou moins plantés, _expliqua Frank dans un petit rire. _J'ai appris à revoir mes priorités._

Puis il se tourna vers Michael et lui serra chaleureusement la main avant que Lizzie ne s'approche pour lui présenter sa petite-fille.

- _Elle est magnifique, _souffla-t-il avec émotion.

- _Prenez-la, _l'encouragea Lizzie.

Et elle déposa Neena dans les bras de son grand-père qui prit mille précautions en la recevant.

- _J'ai perdu l'habitude de faire ça moi, _s'hébéta Frank. _Elle te ressemble je trouve, _déclara-t-il ensuite à l'attention de Sara. _J'ai l'impression de te revoir bébé._

_- Ah oui ? _s'intéressa Lizzie._ C'est vrai que c'est pas facile pour nous de nous rendre compte à qui elle ressemble le plus mais vous vous avez un point de comparaison au même âge._

_- Oui, et je peux vous assurer que cette petite a beaucoup de sa mère… Hum… sauf les yeux, _remarqua-t-il.

oOo

Ce soir-là, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Chicago, dans un petit village isolé du sud de l'Illinois, un homme était installé au bureau de sa chambre de motel. Occupé à pianoter sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable, il sursauta lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit et brisa le silence de la pièce. Il décrocha.

- _Oui ?_

_- C'est moi, _fit la voix d'une vieille femme à l'autre bout du fil.

- _Bonsoir April…_

_- Tu dois te douter du motif de mon appel…_

_- J'en ai une petite idée, _confirma l'homme. _Mais dis-moi tout…_

April lui formula l'information en lui fournissant tous les détails qu'elle avait en sa possession.

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres en raccrochant. Il se dirigea vers la penderie de sa chambre, attrapa son sac de voyage et en sortit un petit paquet qui contenait un objet acheté depuis plusieurs semaines déjà.

Il enfila un blouson, une casquette, et quitta sa chambre pour se rendre au pub du village. En arrivant près de l'établissement, il découvrit de nombreux camions parqués sur l'immense parking attenant et se dit qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas de mal à trouver son bonheur. Il entra dans le pub dont la clientèle était majoritairement constituée de routiers en transit.

- _Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous remonte sur Chicago ? _demanda-t-il d'une voix forte pour couvrir le fond musical de la salle de bar.

- _Euh… ouais, moi_, répondit un gros barbu accoudé au comptoir, une chope de bière à la main.

L'homme s'approcha de lui.

- _Vous y serez quand ?_

_- Demain matin normalement… Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je t'emmène avec moi ?_

_- Non, mais j'aurais besoin que vous emmeniez ça avec vous_, déclara l'homme en déposant son petit paquet sur le bar. _Et j'aurais besoin que vous le déposiez à l'accueil du Northwestern Memorial, l'hôpital du centre ville, _ajouta-t-il en étalant à côté du paquet cinq billets de 100 dollars.

- _Tu sais que ça te coûterait moins cher de passer par la poste ! _ricana le routier.

- _Je peux pas…_

_- Pourquoi ? T'es un fugitif en cavale, ou un truc du genre ?_

_- Vous pouvez déposer ce paquet à l'hôpital oui ou non ?_

_- Ben… ouais, je peux…_

_- Vous le déposez à l'attention de cette personne, _reprit l'homme en donnant un papier au routier. _Je compte sur vous c'est important._

- _Ouais, ouais, c'est bon, je m'en occupe, _assura le gros barbu.

Il rangea dans la poche de sa veste le papier et les 500 dollars puis s'empara du paquet qu'il observa avec attention.

_- Ne vous avisez pas de l'ouvrir, vous seriez très déçu de voir ce qu'il contient ! _prévint l'homme avant de s'éloigner pour sortir du pub.

- _Et je dis que c'est de la part de qui ? _demanda le routier.

Mais l'homme passa les portes du bar sans répondre.

Le routier eut un haussement d'épaules, avala d'un trait le fond de sa chope, régla sa consommation au barman et salua ses collègues avant de quitter le pub à son tour. Il grimpa dans la cabine de son Kenworth T2000, s'installa derrière le volant, déposa le petit paquet sur le siège passager, démarra son énorme engin et reprit la route pour Chicago.


	33. Chapter 33

Il était un peu plus de huit heures du matin. Et Sara venait de reposer Neena dans son berceau après l'avoir nourrie quand on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. L'heure autorisée pour les visites n'étant pas encore arrivée, elle pensait découvrir une puéricultrice derrière la porte mais ce furent deux autres visages du personnel hospitalier, deux visages qu'elle connaissait bien, qui firent leur apparition à l'entrée de la pièce.

_- Salut, _murmura Todd. _On peut entrer ?_

_- Si je vous dis non vous aller le faire quand même, n'est-ce pas ? _lui fit remarquer Sara avec un petit sourire en coin.

- _Ouais_, concéda-t-il en pénétrant dans la chambre, suivi de Billy. _On te dérange pas ?_

_- Non, c'est bon._

_- En fait, Lizzie n'arrête pas de clamer à qui veut l'entendre que ta gamine est magnifique alors on voulait venir vérifier…_

Les deux médecins s'approchèrent doucement du berceau pour découvrir le bébé.

_- Ah ouais ! Pas mal. Pas mal du tout ! _dut admettre Todd.

- _Elle est carrément superbe tu veux dire ! _renchérit Billy. _Bien joué Tancredi ! _lança-t-il à Sara en lui adressant un clin d'œil amical.

- _Non mais on voulait voir ça de nos propres yeux parce que les gens s'extasient toujours devant les bébés mais y en a qui sont moches quand même._

_- Oh non ! Eh ! Les gars ! Ça se dit pas ça ! _s'indigna Sara. _Tous les bébés sont mignons !_

_- Non, non, faut être réaliste, y en a qui sont pas très beaux, _insista Todd en regardant son acolyte qui opinait d'un air triste, comme s'il était le premier désolé de cette réalité._ Bon aller, on va pas t'embêter plus longtemps, _déclara-t-il ensuite en repartant vers la porte avec Billy. _Bon courage pour les 18 prochaines années et tu transmettras nos félicitations à ton coloc' !_

_- D'accord, _rigola Sara.

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit après le départ de ses confrères et approcha le berceau de Neena au plus près d'elle. Du dos de son index, elle câlina la petite joue chaude et veloutée de sa fille jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est Michael qui arriva dans la chambre. Sara plaqua aussitôt un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Il referma alors doucement la porte et s'avança à pas feutrés dans la pièce. Il déposa son manteau sur le lit puis donna un long baiser à Sara.

- _Ça a été la nuit ? _demanda-t-il ensuite dans un chuchotement_. T'as pu dormir ?_

_- Oui. Elle s'est réveillée trois fois pour manger mais à côté de ça elle est vraiment très calme, _rapporta-t-elle à voix basse.

Michael posa les yeux sur sa fille endormie et resta quelques secondes à la regarder en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec embarras.

- _Tu penses que ça va la réveiller si je la prends dans mes bras ?_

_- Oui, y a des chances_, confirma Sara.

- _Mais j'ai envie de le faire…_

_- Et ben non, t'attends !_

_- Ouais_, se résigna Michael en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- _Bon, puisque t'es là je vais en profiter pour aller prendre une douche, _déclara Sara. _Tu restes avec elle, hein ?_

_- Oui, évidemment._

Sara lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de disparaître dans la petite salle de bain de la chambre.

Quand elle en ressortit un petit quart d'heure plus tard, elle trouva Michael comme elle l'avait laissé, penché au-dessus du berceau, le regard rivé sur Neena.

- _Lâche-la des yeux cinq minutes, tu vas l'user ! _s'amusa-t-elle.

_- Je crois que je pourrais passer des heures à la regarder sans jamais me lasser, _déclara-t-il avec l'abandon du père totalement et irrévocablement tombé sous le charme de sa fille.

- _Au fait_, reprit Sara,_ je dois te transmettre les félicitations de Todd et Billy. Ils sont passés me voir tout à l'heure._

_- Et tu les as laissés s'approcher de notre fille ! _fit mine de s'indigner Michael.

- _Oui mais t'inquiète pas, ils ont été… corrects. Enfin dans la mesure de ce qu'il leur est possible._

Michael pouffa de rire puis il attrapa le poignet de Sara pour l'attirer à lui.

_- Bon, approche, _souffla-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit à côté de lui. _J'ai quelque chose pour toi…_

Il attrapa son manteau posé derrière lui et sortit de la poche intérieure du vêtement un écrin long d'une vingtaine de centimètres qu'il tendit à Sara. Elle s'en empara avec précaution, devinant la préciosité de ce qu'il pouvait contenir.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _interrogea-t-elle.

- _Ouvre, tu verras bien_, répondit Michael dans un sourire.

Sara fit durer le suspense quelques secondes encore avant de se décider à ouvrir l'écrin. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec émerveillement, sa bouche s'ouvrit de stupeur, lorsqu'elle y découvrit un fin bracelet en or blanc constitué d'une succession de petits diamants plus purs et étincelants les uns que les autres.

_- Mais t'es fou ! _s'exclama-t-elle.

Les yeux au moins aussi brillants que les joyaux de son cadeau, elle effleura le bijou du bout de ses doigts.

-_ Il est magnifique ! Merci, _souffla-t-elle.

_- Non. Merci à toi, _murmura Michael en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Sara d'un geste tendre. _Parce que je suis pas sûr que ce cadeau soit à la mesure de celui que toi tu m'as fait, _ajouta-t-il en déviant son regard vers Neena. _Mais bon… de toute façon j'aurais rien trouvé qui le soit._

Sara lui sourit, il approcha son visage tout près du sien.

- _Je t'aime_, susurra-t-il.

- _Je t'aime aussi_, répondit-elle.

Et il captura ses lèvres avec une tendre ferveur. Après ce doux baiser, Sara tendit l'écrin à Michael.

_- Tu me le mets ? _proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça d'un sourire et saisit délicatement le bracelet pour l'installer à son poignet. Il venait de refermer le fermoir du bijou lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Maggy fit son apparition avec un petit sourire désolé.

- _Bonjour, je vous dérange pas ? _s'inquiéta-t-elle.

_- Non, non, _la rassura Sara avant de reporter son attention sur son poignet pour en contempler le tout nouvel ornement.

_- Je viens vous voir parce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a déposé ça à l'accueil pour vous, _expliqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers Michael.

Elle lui donna un petit paquet qu'il considéra avec perplexité.

- _Vous savez qui était cette personne ? _demanda-t-il.

_- Non. Mais c'était un homme, grand, très costaux, avec une barbe… Il sentait pas très bon aussi, _marmonna Maggy en plissant le nez avec dégoût._ Il a dit que ça devait être remis à un certain Michael Scofield._

_- « Un certain » il a dit ?_

_- Oui._

_- Ça veut dire qu'il me connaît pas, _analysa Michael en fronçant les sourcils, plus interdit que jamais_. C'est bizarre… Merci en tous cas._

_- Oh, de rien_, rétorqua Maggy qui était en train de regarder Neena.

Elle adressa un sourire qui sonnait comme un compliment à Sara puis quitta la chambre.

_- C'est louche, tu ferais peut-être mieux de pas l'ouvrir, _déclara Sara avec une moue peu rassurée.

- _Ça a pas l'air bien dangereux_, tempera Michael.

Il se leva tout de même pour aller ouvrir le paquet à l'écart de Neena. Il défit l'emballage et trouva une petite boîte en carton qu' il ouvrit pour en sortir un petit arbre au branchage nu et en bois verni. Il observa minutieusement l'objet, constata une magnifique sculpture des plus travaillées, un travail artisanal sans aucun doute.

Sara s'approcha.

- _Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? _demanda-t-elle.

- _J'en sais rien_, s'hébéta Michael en lui donnant l'arbre qu'elle examina à son tour.

- _Y a pas un petit mot qui l'accompagne ?_

_- Non_, répondit-il en vérifiant bien au fond de la boîte. _Ça se trouve c'est une vieille blague de Linc ça, ce serait bien son genre !_

Michael sortit son portable de la poche de son jean et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

_- Je sors lui passer un coup de fil et je reviens, _déclara-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

oOo

- _T'es sûr que tu m'as rien envoyé ?_

_- Mais non, _confirma une nouvelle fois Lincoln à l'autre bout du fil. _C'est quoi exactement cet objet ?_

_- Ben… un petit arbre en bois, _expliqua Michael en jouant avec un petit caillou qu'il faisait rouler sous la pointe de sa chaussure. _D'une dizaine de centimètres à peu près. Un truc verni, du beau travail…_

_- Un arbre en bois tu dis ? _le fit répéter Lincoln.

- _Oui…_

_- J'arrive ! _déclara-t-il d'un ton grave avant de raccrocher.

oOo

Une heure plus tard, alors que Sara était occupée à changer Neena, Michael et Lincoln faisaient des messes basses dans un coin de la chambre.

- _Je t'assure que j'ai reçu exactement le même à la naissance d'LJ_, assura Lincoln en observant l'arbre en bois.

- _Mais t'as su de qui ça venait ?_

_- Non, c'est ça qui est étrange. Comme toi, on l'avait déposé à l'accueil de l'hôpital à mon attention mais j'ai jamais pu savoir de qui ça venait. Bon, à l'époque j'avais à peine vingt ans et d'autres soucis en tête que de chercher à savoir d'où provenait ce cadeau, alors j'ai jamais creusé la question. Mais là… le fait que tu reçoives la même chose… c'est très intriguant !_

_- Je te le fais pas dire ! _confirma Michael.

Il récupéra l'arbre des mains de son frère et se remit à l'étudier avec attention, espérant découvrir un petit détail qui indiquerait ce qu'il signifiait.

- _Bonjour ! _lança gaiement la puéricultrice qui fit soudainement irruption dans la chambre. _Je vous apporte le carnet de santé de Neena, vous en aurez besoin pour sa visite avec le pédiatre demain, _déclara-t-elle._ Le rendez-vous est prévu pour 17 heures avec le docteur Riley, c'est noté sur le petit post-it. Je vous pose tout ça sur la table, _indiqua-t-elle en déposant le carnet et le papier auprès de Michael et Lincoln. _Oh ! Un arbre de Midgard ! _s'exclama-t-elle en apercevant la sculpture que tenait Michael. _Ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas vu ! C'est votre père qui vous l'a offert ?_

_- Euh… non. Pour être honnête je sais pas de qui ça vient, _avoua Michael.

- _Ah… _

_- Pourquoi vous pensiez que c'était un cadeau de son père ? _interrogea Lincoln.

- _Ben… parce qu'en fait, je suis originaire du comté de Henderson et y a une tradition là-bas. C'est une tradition basée sur la mythologie scandinave qui a été importée par le fondateur du comté, un type qui venait d'un des pays nordiques d'Europe mais je sais plus lequel… Si je me souviens de toute l'histoire, la mythologie raconte que Ask, le premier homme, a été formé à partir d'un rondin de frêne, et Embla, sa femme, à partir d'un rondin d'orme. Et puisqu'ils sont les géniteurs de la race humaine sur Midgard, terre des hommes, le frêne et l'orme symbolisent la filiation, filiation qui est elle-même souvent représentée via un arbre, comme l'arbre généalogique. Alors la tradition veut que les pères offrent à leurs fils un petit arbre sculpté dans un morceau de bois de frêne lorsqu'ils deviennent pères à leur tour. C'est pour symboliser la descendance et les générations qui se créent, vous voyez ? La famille qui s'agrandit… Et justement, dans le village où j'ai grandi, y avait un artisan spécialisé dans la conception de ces petites sculptures. J'adorais aller le voir travailler, c'est un boulot de dingue, d'une minutie ! Des heures et des heures ! C'est pour ça, ça me fait plaisir d'en voir un, ça me rappelle des souvenirs, _confia la puéricultrice avec une certaine émotion. _Bon aller ! C'est pas le tout mais j'ai du travail, _se reprit-elle avant de quitter la chambre.

Après son départ, Michael et Lincoln restèrent de longues secondes à fixer l'arbre des yeux en silence.

_- Tu… tu crois que…, _murmura Michael.

- _Il était originaire de Henderson, _rapporta Lincoln pour confirmer les pensées de son frère. _Ça je le sais. J'étais pas vieux mais je me souviens qu'il m'y emmenait régulièrement voir sa mère, notre grand-mère, avant son décès._

Michael reposa son regard sur le petit arbre avec une certaine émotion.

_- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire_, souffla-t-il.

- _Bah t'as entendu ce qu'elle a dit : ça symbolise les générations qui…_

_- Mais je parle pas de ça !_ coupa Michael avec impatience. _Il m'a jamais donné le moindre signe de vie alors pourquoi là, tout à coup, il m'envoie ça, sans même un petit mot pour l'accompagner. J'aurais très bien pu ne jamais comprendre ce que ça signifiait !… Et comment… comment il a su… comment il sait que je viens d'avoir un bébé et comment il a su que toi t'as eu LJ ? Où est-ce qu'il est ? Pourquoi il se manifeste pas directement ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _s'énerva-t-il.

- _Calme-toi, _murmura Lincoln en déposant une main apaisante sur son épaule. _Je peux pas te répondre, _déclara-t-il ensuite,_ mais je pense qu'il doit avoir ses raisons pour agir comme il le fait._

_- Ouais… Tu sais, quand j'étais gosse, je me disais qu'il était peut-être parti pour nous protéger, toi, maman et moi… Tu crois que ce serait possible, que ce serait bien ça ?_

_- Ben… oui, on peut tout imaginer…_

Les deux frères se regardèrent et la même idée leur traversa l'esprit. Ce fut Lincoln qui la formula :

_- Tu veux… tu veux qu'on essaye de creuser la question ? _proposa-t-il tout bas.

Michael reporta son attention sur l'arbre en bois, réfléchit un cours instant, puis secoua la tête avec une grimace sceptique.

_- Je sais pas… Tu vas peut-être penser que je me fais des films mais… s'il est parti pour nous protéger, on se mettrait peut-être en danger en essayant de le retrouver… Et c'est certainement plus maintenant que j'ai envie de me créer le moindre problème, _souffla-t-il en prolongeant son regard jusqu'à Sara et Neena.

- _Ouais_, concéda Lincoln. _Mais en tous cas, on sait qu'il pense à nous et que visiblement… il s'intéresse un peu à ce qu'on devient, c'est déjà pas mal ! _

Michael hocha la tête et afficha un petit sourire indiquant qu'il saurait se contenter de ça.

- _Linc…, _reprit-il ensuite.

_- Mmm…_

_- Puisque… puisqu'on en est à parler d'Aldo, et surtout du fait qu'il n'ait pas été auprès de nous, je… je voulais te remercier parce que… toi, t'as été là pour moi et je sais que la vie que j'ai aujourd'hui, et qui implique maintenant Sara et Neena, je… je t'en dois une bonne partie !_

_- Non, arrête, tu me dois rien du tout…_

_- Évidemment que si ! Je sais pas ce que je serais devenu si t'avais pas été là mais j'aurais certainement pas tourné aussi bien. Tu m'as offert une chance de réussir que personne d'autre n'aurait pu me donner, et je sais que ça a dû te demander des sacrifices alors… je l'ai jamais vraiment fait jusqu'à présent mais je te remercie… et accepte ma reconnaissance s'il te plait !_

_- Oui, d'accord, je l'accepte, _s'amusa Lincoln devant le ton presque autoritaire de son frère. _Mais tu sais, je dis que tu me dois rien parce que j'ai juste fait mon devoir et je sais que t'hésiterais pas à me renvoyer l'ascenseur. Et finalement, te voir heureux comme tu l'es aujourd'hui c'est la meilleure des récompenses que je pouvais espérer. Quelques soient les difficultés que j'ai pu rencontrer, elles en valaient la peine ! _

Michael esquissa un sourire ému et Lincoln lui tapota l'épaule avec affection pour appuyer un peu plus sa déclaration.

_- Bon, je te laisse profiter de ta petite famille, _reprit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. _Moi je vais rentrer et je vais essayer de retrouver mon arbre en bois, il me semble que j'avais dû le garder, il doit sûrement traîner quelque part._

_- Vous parliez de quoi ? _demanda Sara après le départ de Lincoln.

Michael fixa son petit arbre en bois quelques secondes puis il s'approcha d'elle.

_- Je vais t'expliquer…_

oOo

Deux jours plus tard, Sara et Neena reçurent l'autorisation de quitter la maternité.

Sara était occupée à ranger ses affaires dans sa valise quand Lizzie débarqua dans la chambre.

_- Coucou, _souffla-t-elle en passant la porte. _Ça va ?_

_- On ne peut mieux, _répondit Sara.

Et tandis qu'elle poursuivait ses incessants allers-retours entre la penderie et la valise, la table de chevet et la valise, la salle de bain et la valise, Lizzie s'approcha du berceau de Neena.

_- Alors, c'est enfin l'heure du retour à la maison ! _déclara-t-elle en prenant doucement le bébé dans ses bras.

_- Oui, _confirma Sara. _Et ça va…_

_- C'est pas à toi que je parle, _l'interrompit Lizzie. _Et tu vas voir la jolie chambre qu'ils t'ont fait tes parents, _reprit-elle à l'attention de Neena._ Tu vas être une reine dedans !_

Sara secoua la tête avec amusement et termina de boucler sa valise pendant que Lizzie continuait à bêtifier.

_- … Tu sais, c'est déjà ce que j'avais dit à ta maman quand c'était la sienne mais entre nous, je sais pas si elle a vraiment eu le temps de l'apprécier parce qu'elle y est quand même pas restée très longtemps…_

Neena regardait Lizzie en fronçant ses petits sourcils, comme si elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui raconter.

- _Au fait_, _qu'est-ce qu'il a dit le pédiatre, hier ? _demanda Lizzie. _Est-ce que tout va bien ?_

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse.

_- Sara ?_

_- Oh c'est à moi que tu parles cette fois ?_ s'étonna Sara.

Elle afficha ensuite un sourire narquois et Lizzie lui adressa une grimace.

_- Évidemment que tout va bien, _répondit enfin Sara._ Sinon elle aurait pas eu l'autorisation de sortir. Il a dit que c'était un très beau bébé en pleine forme, et qu'on devrait se régaler parce que de toute évidence, elle avait un tempérament très calme. Mais ça, on l'avait déjà remarqué !_

_- C'est vrai qu'elle est toute calme… Elle doit tenir ça de Michael._

_- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?_

_- Je sais pas. Mais j'ai le sentiment que tu devais être une gamine assez remuante toi !_

_- Euh… non, pas plus que les autres, _marmonna Sara._ Et à mon avis certainement moins que toi ! _se défendit-elle.

- _Ah, ça, je dis pas le contraire, _concéda Lizzie._ Mes parents en ont fait, des kilomètres, à me courir après, _murmura-t-elle à Neena sur le ton de la confidence complice. _D'ailleurs va falloir que je demande à David quel genre de gosse il était parce qu'on va peut-être avoir des soucis à se faire quand on aura nos enfants ! _réalisa-t-elle soudainement.

Elle avait relevé la tête et froncé les sourcils avec inquiétude. Au même instant Michael arrivait dans la chambre. Il avait avec lui un maxi-cosi qu'il vint poser sur le lit.

- _Le carosse de mademoiselle est avancé ! _annonça-t-il avant de déposer un petit bisou sur la main de sa fille.

- _Quand je te dis que tu vas être traitée comme une reine, _souffla Lizzie à Neena.

- _Tu me donnes ma fille s'te plait_, demanda-t-il ensuite en agitant ses doigts pour réclamer le bébé.

_- Oh non, laisse-la moi encore un peu_, supplia Lizzie avec une petite moue implorante. _Vous, après, vous allez pouvoir l'avoir autant que vous voulez !_

_- Eh oui ! Privilège des parents qui ont travaillé dur pour la mettre au monde ! _se justifia Michael.

Il agita ses doigts de plus belle, intransigeant.

- _Oh bah oui ! _rigola doucement Lizzie. _J'imagine bien quelle a été ta partie du boulot à toi, c'est sûr que ça a dû t'être vachement pénible ! _ironisa-t-elle avant de déposer Neena dans ses bras.

Michael lui tira la langue puis il reporta toute son attention sur sa fille qu'il couvrit de bisous en même temps qu'il la déposait sur le lit.

- _Il va falloir s'habiller chaudement_, lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce. _Parce que ça caille méchamment dehors !_

_- Bah tiens, tu lui remets une paire de chaussettes par-dessus son pyjama, un gilet, son bonnet, et tu la glisses dans sa combinaison, _indiqua Sara en donnant à Michael tous les vêtements en question.

- _On a pas idée d'avoir un bébé en janvier aussi ! _se navra Lizzie.

- _T'es encore là toi ? _fit mine de s'impatienter Michael.

- _Je m'en vais, je m'en vais ! Laisse-moi juste lui dire au revoir au moins…_

Lizzie s'approcha du lit et se pencha au-dessus de Neena pour lui déposer un bisou sur le front du bout des lèvres.

- _Bye bye bébé, bon retour chez toi_, souffla-t-elle. _Mais sois pas triste…_

_- Elle est pas triste ! _intervint Michael dans un soupir las.

- _Si, elle est triste ! _insista Lizzie. _Sois pas triste_, reprit-elle à l'attention de la petite, _parce que dès que tatie Lizzie aura un moment de libre, elle viendra te voir. _

Lizzie scella sa promesse d'un nouveau bisou déposé sur le front du bébé puis elle quitta la chambre.

_- Elle est complètement gâteuse, _rigola Michael en même temps qu'il enfilait un petit gilet à Neena par-dessus sa grenouillère.

oOo

Arrivé à l'appartement, Michael posa la valise de Sara dans l'entrée puis il se dirigea vers le salon. Il déposa le maxi-cosi qui contenait sa fille sur la table basse, retira son manteau et commença à déboutonner la combinaison dans laquelle Neena était emmitouflée.

- _Te voilà chez toi mon trésor_, souffla Michael à sa fille.

Maintenant que la combinaison était entièrement éventrée, il lui retira délicatement son petit bonnet.

- _J'espère que tu vas te plaire ici…_

_- Y a pas de raison d'en douter_, le rassura Sara en s'approchant. _Je m'y suis bien plue moi ! _lui rappela-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Il lui rendit son sourire puis elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres avant de prendre Neena dans ses bras.

- _Je vais lui faire visiter et je vais lui montrer sa chambre_, indiqua-t-elle en calant son bébé contre elle.

Michael la suivit du regard alors qu'elle commençait à faire le tour du séjour en décrivant la pièce à leur fille. Et il repensa avec émotion au jour où il avait poussé les portes de la rédaction du _Chicago Sun-Times _pour y déposer son annonce à publier. Quelques jours plus tard Sara y avait répondu. Elle avait emménagé dans son appartement mais surtout elle était entrée dans sa vie et l'avait radicalement changée. Pour le meilleur. L'infini meilleur.

C'était un an plus tôt. Aujourd'hui il la contemplait, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait maintenant en direction du couloir, avec, dans ses bras, la nouvelle et toute jeune locataire de l'appartement 17B.


	34. Epilogue

**Trois ans plus tard…**

- _Maman ? Tu viens ? _s'impatienta Neena depuis sa chambre.

- _J'arrive chérie, deux minutes, _lui indiqua Sara.

Elle était en train de laver quelques pièces de vaisselle à la cuisine. Elle termina de rincer les assiettes du dîner, les mit à égoutter sur la paillasse puis attrapa un torchon pour s'essuyer les mains avant d'aller rejoindre sa fille.

En arrivant à l'entrée de la chambre, elle découvrit Neena en train de farfouiller dans un des cartons posés sur le sol. Carton qui, aux vues de la dizaine de peluches éparpillées sur la moquette, devait déjà être vidé de moitié.

- _Non, non Neena, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _protesta Sara.

Elle s'approcha et s'accroupit pour remettre les peluches dans leur boîte.

- _C'est pas le moment de défaire les cartons, là !_

_- Mais je cherche monsieur Arthur, _expliqua Neena. _Je veux dormir avec lui cette nuit._

_- C'est lequel monsieur Arthur ?_

_- C'est le lapin gris avec les grandes oreilles qui pendent…_

Sara chercha dans le carton le nounours en question qu'elle finit par trouver. Elle le donna à sa fille qui le serra dans ses bras en sautillant de joie puis elle termina de ranger les autres peluches avant de refermer le carton.

Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le lit, à côté de l'oreiller, tandis que Neena se glissait sous les couvertures. Sara attrapa le livre posé sur la table de nuit, une table de nuit qui, à l'image de la chambre, était quasiment vide et ne supportait plus qu'une petite lampe de chevet.

_- Alors… où est-ce qu'on en était ? _demanda Sara en commençant à feuilleter le livre.

- _On était que Bernard il dit à Evinrude d'aller chercher du renfort parce que Penny est en danger mais qu'on sait pas s'ils vont arriver à temps, _indiqua Neena en même temps qu'elle se blottissait contre sa mère.

_- Ah oui, _se souvint Sara qui trouva enfin la bonne page. _Alors…_

Elle s'éclaircit rapidement la gorge pour commencer sa lecture.

_- « Hélas, le jour se lève, et toujours pas de renfort… »_

Neena étouffa un petit cri inquiet et resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de son lapin. Sara lui déposa un bisou sur la tête puis reprit la lecture :

_- « … L'impitoyable Médusa vocifère : - Dépêche-toi de descendre dans ce trou avant que la marée ne le remplisse. Et rapporte-moi l'œil du Diable… ou tu ne reverras pas ton Teddy ! »_

Sara utilisait une voix de vieille mégère pour rapporter les paroles de Médusa, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Neena elle la sentit se blottir plus étroitement contre elle.

_- « Pour Teddy, Penny ferait n'importe quoi ! Et cette fois, elle a ses amis pour la seconder. Tous trois descendent lentement au fond du gouffre… Brrr… ce qu'il fait froid ! »_

Sara s'interrompit le temps de tourner la page pour dévoiler une nouvelle illustration et reprit :

_- « Éclairés par une lanterne, les explorateurs fouillent tous les recoins du repère souterrain. Partout, de petits diamants, des émeraudes, des rubis… Mais où est l'œil du Diable ? Soudain, un cri de Bianca : - Viens voir Penny ! Bernard a trouvé quelque chose… Au loin, en effet, un éclat inhabituel sort du crâne d'un ancien flibustier… »_

_- C'est quoi un flilustier ? _demanda Neena.

_- FliBustier, _corrigea Sara. _C'est une sorte de pirate chérie, _expliqua-t-elle avant de tourner une nouvelle page._ « C'est bien l'œil du Diable qui est caché là ! Bernard et Bianca sont émerveillés ! Le diamant est plus gros qu'eux deux réunis ! Mais justement… Comment sortir de sa cachette un tel monument ? Il va falloir ruser… »_

_- Papa il pourrait trouver une solution, _commenta Neena.

Sara pouffa de rire.

- _Oui, certainement, _s'amusa-t-elle. _Mais comme il est pas dans la grotte avec eux il va falloir qu'ils débrouillent tous seuls. Tu veux savoir comment ils vont faire ?_

_- Oui !_

_- Alors…_

Sara tourna la page et poursuivit le récit pour conter à sa fille la suite de l'histoire.

oOo

_- « … Penny, qui était orpheline, a été adoptée ! Elle et son Teddy ont trouvé un papa et une maman pour les aimer… Qui croira que c'est grâce à deux petites souris que Penny est ici ! Ah, les humains sont ingrats ! Mais peu importe… De toute façon, Bernard et Bianca ont aussi leur cadeau… Le cadeau de Bernard c'est Bianca… Et celui de Bianca, c'est un nouveau voyage en avion avec Bernard ! - Nous aurions peut-être mieux fait de prendre le train, ma chérie… Tu es sûre que tout est en ordre, Evinrude ? - Vive les transports modernes ! s'écrie Bianca, tandis qu'Orville leur ouvre le ciel. » Et voilà, c'est fini !_

_- C'était bien_, approuva Neena avant de pousser un long bâillement.

Sara lui déposa un baiser sur le front, referma le livre et alla trouver une petite place dans un des cartons pour l'y ranger. Puis elle revint vers le lit pour border sa fille.

- _Allez, tu fais un gros dodo maintenant._

_- Non, attends, je veux voir la photo d'abord ! _

_- Mais tu l'as déjà vue des dizaines de fois, _soupira Sara avec lassitude.

- _Mais je veux encore ! _supplia Neena avec une petite moue à laquelle il était difficile de résister.

- _Bon, _se résigna Sara.

Elle sortit de la chambre pour y revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une petite photo qu'elle tendit à sa fille.

Neena contempla le cliché d'un regard fasciné. Elle finit par poser l'éternelle question dont elle connaissait mais ne se lassait pas d'entendre la réponse :

_- Ce sera où ma chambre ?_

_- Là, _lui indiqua Sara pour la énième fois en pointant du doigt sur la photo la partie de la maison en question. _Ces deux fenêtres-là, ce sera ta chambre. _

_- Elle va être grande ! _s'impressionna Neena.

- _Très ! _confirma Sara. _Mais en attendant, tu dors encore une dernière fois dans celle-là_, déclara-t-elle en récupérant la photo avant d'aider sa fille à s'installer correctement dans son lit.

_- Et on va avoir un grand jardin ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Avec une balançoire ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_- Et on pourra avoir un chien comme Lizzie ?_

_- Euh… ça on verra…_

_- Ou alors un chat ? _proposa Neena._ Ou une souris, comme Bernard et Bianca. C'est possible, LJ il a une souris !_

_- Oui, oui, mais bon… c'est beaucoup de travail et de responsabilités un animal, alors faut bien réfléchir avant d'en prendre un… On pourra commencer avec un poisson rouge si tu veux, _négocia Sara.

- _Ouais ! _s'enthousiasma Neena._ Je l'appellerai… monsieur Bulle !_

_- Comme tu veux_, rigola Sara. _Mais en attendant que monsieur Bulle arrive, mademoiselle Scofield fait dodo !_

Sara remonta la couverture sur les épaules de sa fille, caressa doucement ses longs cheveux qui présentaient la même couleur que les siens, et attendit qu'elle ait fini de bâiller pour lui déposer un long baiser sur la joue.

- _Bonne nuit chérie, _souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

- _Bonne nuit_, marmonna Neena, la voix déjà endormie et les paupières lourdes.

Sara éteignit la lampe de chevet puis quitta la chambre en refermant délicatement la porte derrière elle.

Elle retourna ensuite à la cuisine pour poursuivre l'empaquetage des derniers ustensiles. Elle ne garda à portée de main que le strict nécessaire pour le petit-déjeuner du lendemain matin. Et elle venait de fermer un dernier carton quand elle perçut une légère agitation en provenance du palier de l'étage. La porte de l'appartement ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et Michael entra, suivi par Lincoln et Sucre.

- _Neena est couchée, _s'empressa de leur faire savoir Sara afin qu'ils ne fassent pas trop de bruit.

- _Ça fait longtemps ? _demanda Michael.

- _Une vingtaine de minutes…_

Il partit vers la chambre de sa fille avec l'espoir qu'elle ne dorme pas encore pour qu'il puisse lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

- _Alors ? _demanda Sara._ Est-ce que tout est fin prêt ?_

_- Ouais, _soupira Lincoln. _Mais j'ai bien cru qu'on allait jamais arriver à finir à temps. Vous auriez pu choisir une maison où y avait pas toute la déco à refaire !_

_- Je t'assure que dans toutes celles qu'on a visitées y aurait forcément eu des travaux à faire. Je crois même qu'on a choisi celle où y en avait le moins besoin finalement._

Sucre retira son blouson pour le pendre à son bras et Sara aperçut une trace de peinture sur la manche de son tee-shirt.

_- Attendez, ôtez-moi d'un doute là : vous vous êtes pas encore battus à coups de pinceaux, j'espère ? _interrogea-t-elle.

- _Non non_, la rassura Sucre. _C'est juste que je me suis appuyé sur le chambranle d'une porte, je pensais qu'il était pas encore peint… mais en fait si, _murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire piteux.

Sara secoua la tête entre amusement et affliction.

- _Tu vois_, _c'est aussi pour ça que je pensais qu'on allait jamais réussir à finir, _reprit Lincoln._ Sucre n'a pas arrêté de nous saloper le boulot ! En plus de mettre ses épaules ou ses doigts partout sur la peinture fraîche, il nous a bousillé cinq morceaux de tapisserie en étalant la colle du mauvais côté !_

_- Oui mais c'était du papier peint beige aussi ! Alors y avait quasiment pas de différence de couleur entre le recto et le verso ! _se défendit Sucre.

De retour de la chambre de Neena, Michael affichait une mine quelque peu dépitée.

- _Elle dort déjà, _comprit Sara.

_- Oui, à poings fermés, _lui confirma-t-il en s'approchant pour venir l'embrasser rapidement.

- _Ohh ! Tu sens le White-spirit à plein nez ! _grimaça-t-elle. _Étonnant que ça l'ait pas réveillée !_

_- Ouais, Sucre m'en a renversé sur le pantalon._

Sara se retourna aussitôt vers Sucre, les lèvres pincées pour contenir au mieux son amusement. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- _Oui, bon, d'accord, ça va ! On a compris que je serais pas désigné « ouvrier de l'année » !_

_- Au fait, _reprit Sara à l'attention de Lincoln cette fois,_ Veronica m'a appelée cet aprèm', elle m'a dit que finalement, avec Lizzie, elles ont prévu de fêter les un an de Noah et des jumeaux en même temps le week-end prochain…_

_- Ouais, _confirma-t-il. _Et entre nous je suis épuisé d'avance. Ils sont quand même très remuants les gosses de Lizzie ! _

_- Oui m'enfin Noah n'est pas mal non plus dans son genre, _lui fit remarquer Michael.

_- Évidemment ! C'est Lucas et Sammy qui ont une mauvaise influence sur lui ! _rétorqua Lincoln pour prendre la défense de son fils.

- _Mouais,_ marmonna Michael, sceptique.

Il savait son neveu naturellement doté d'une vitalité hors mesure et si les fils de Lizzie n'avaient rien à lui envier, ils n'avaient également rien à lui apprendre en la matière.

- _Bon_, _on récapitule comment on s'organise pour demain…_

Il sortit un trousseau de clefs de la poche de son pantalon et le lança à Lincoln.

- _… je te laisse les clefs de la maison et ce qui serait bien c'est qu'avec Sucre vous y soyez pour… disons 10 heures. Normalement les déménageurs seront ici dès 8 heures…_

Michael interrogea Sara du regard et elle hocha la tête pour confirmer.

_- … je sais pas trop pour combien de temps ils en auront pour tout charger mais ils seront au moins quatre ou cinq, ça devrait pas être trop long. Donc oui, il faudrait que vous soyez prêts à les accueillir là-bas pour 10 heures. Nous on vous rejoindra une fois qu'on aura rendu les clefs de l'appart' au proprio… Et Maricruz est toujours d'accord pour s'occuper de Neena demain matin ? _

_- Ouais, ouais_, répondit Sucre._ Elle passera la prendre avant que les déménageurs arrivent._

_- Parfait, _approuva Michael. _En espérant juste qu'elle soit de meilleure humeur que ces derniers jours_, murmura-t-il ensuite.

- _Eh ! C'est les hormones, c'est pas de sa faute ! _la défendit Sucre.

_- Oui, oui, je sais, je lui en veux pas._

- _Bon, bah si tout est au point on va rentrer nous, _déclara ensuite Lincoln.

Sucre opina.

- _Je suis désolée de ne pas vous proposer de café_, se navra Sara. _Mais tout est au fond des cartons…_

_- Ouais, t'inquiète, _l'excusa Lincoln. _Par contre vous aurez intérêt à nous payer le champagne quand vous aurez fini de vous installer dans la maison ! _glissa-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

- _Évidemment !_

_- Aller, bonne soirée, à demain !_

Michael raccompagna Lincoln et Sucre et les remercia pour le coup de main avant de refermer la porte sur eux. Il revint ensuite vers Sara, l'enlaça tendrement et déposa un long baiser sur les lèvres.

_- T'as fini avec les cartons ? _s'assura-t-il avant d'aller plus loin.

_- Oui, _confirma-t-elle.

Alors il reprit ses lèvres plus langoureusement. Il insinua ses mains sous son haut pour aller caresser la peau chaude de son dos et Sara le laissa faire avec plaisir jusqu'à ce que les vapeurs de White-spirit qui se dégageaient de son pantalon ne l'indisposent trop.

_- Michael… ça sent vraiment très fort, _lui fit-elle savoir avec un petit sourire désolé.

- _Ouais_, soupira-t-il avec résignation. _Bon, et bien je vais aller me déshabiller et prendre une douche._

Michael partit en direction de la salle de bain mais après avoir fait quelques pas, il s'arrêta, se retourna, et revint vers Sara avec une lueur intéressée dans le regard.

- _Tu pourrais peut-être… venir la prendre avec moi_, proposa-t-il.

- _Ou comment joindre l'utile à l'agréable ? _suspecta Sara en arquant un sourcil.

_- Ce serait la dernière fois en plus_, argua-t-il._ Enfin ici je veux dire._

Sara considéra la proposition quelques secondes, fit mine de peser le pour et le contre pour faire durer le suspense.

_- Alors va pour une dernière fois ! _déclara-t-elle enfin en tendant sa main à Michael qui la saisit pour l'entraîner avec lui vers la salle de bain.


End file.
